


Do You Want to Talk About Fire Moons?

by uponthatstarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Tauriel has a mom.. aww, The Hobbit - Freeform, its going to be very long :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 327,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponthatstarlight/pseuds/uponthatstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with her soft whisper that leads to a brewing moment. Their story begins in the dense woods of Mirkwood. Heart stopping actions have incredible consequences don't they? </p><p>Long title, long fic. Mature content, seriously. Original characters included (OC's). Canon and non canon merge. New readers, welcome! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the first chapter for a Tumblr friend, Amralime!:3 I hope you all enjoy it :)

The dungeon hall was jet black, when he suddenly awoke. He could hear the faint sound of a lock unlocking. He felt her presence before she moved to touch his shoulder softly. Her touch sent an electric shiver through him.

“Kili” she whispered, shaking him slightly. He immediately lifted his head to find hers close enough that he could feel her warm breath against his cheek. He lost slight control of his senses, as he sighed.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked. She smiled and shook her head. His eyes were heavy and she knew how much it took for him not to kiss her right there and then. 

“No you are not, prince Kili” she answered pulling his black hair away from his face and behind his ear. It was soft and thick, and…. she regain her control of her thoughts again and she withdrew her hand. She was tired and her exhaustion contributed to her recklessness. 

“Come with me” she ordered with urgency. “Promise me that you will be quiet” she whispered as he felt himself fully awake. Her eyes were wide and alert.

“Can you tell me where we are going?” he slowly asked, confusion seeping into his voice and face as he looked at her. His voice was husky and it send a shiver down her spine. It was so strange how he made her feel so anxious.

“Shhhh” was all she muttered, because she herself was not fully sure of her intentions. She just knew she had to do whatever she dared to, because not being close to him was slowly driving her insane. She grabbed his arm, her contact making him instantly dizzy, again. He quickly and quietly (for a dwarf) put on his shoes and his black leather duster and coat. 

She nodded when he was dressed and they both exited the small cell, which she locked again quietly.

They walked quickly, as her hand slid down to grab his, which made her skin tingle, and he obviously tried to hide the shiver that passed through him. She led them through countless dark hallways, obviously trying to avoid populated ones. 

She was quiet as they both walked, and he looked up at her and wondered if he was really awake.

“Tauriel...” he began to say but stopped when he was suddenly pushed against the hallway wall. 

She looked ahead intently and then looked down at him as he heard what had alarmed her.

Faint voices could be heard on the right hallway, which he could not see where it was, as he could barely see two feet in front of him.

The voices became louder, closer, and he could feel Tauriel further press him against the cold hard wall. Her hands were against his chest and she could feel the hard muscle underneath. She turned to look at him. She was close, just too close. Kili’s mind started to wander off with inappropriate thoughts as he tried to control his breathing. Tauriel noticed. She teasingly smiled and shook her head slightly.

She leaned in feeling brave, as the voices became closer and faint light could be seen, Kili would have been worried if it wasn't for the elf maid who started to whisper in his ear. Heat dripped down his skin as melted honey.

“I can practically _hear_ your thoughts” she whispered slowly and his heavy gaze fell down to her lips. His mouth literally began to water as his heart rate dangerously spiked. He kept his arms away from her, trying to keep his control in check before he slammed her into a wall and did what he had wanted to do for many days, which was to kiss her breath away and show her what dwarven stamina looked like. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guards walk down. He held his breath as they both watched them pass by with torches in hand.

“They… they’re gone” Kili managed to whisper, she nodded. His face was leveled with hers and she bit back the temptation of closing off those few inches. Not in here, she thought. She sounded so desperate to herself, and she shook her head slightly as her thoughts wondered to places where it had never gone. 

“I should slam you into a wall, you know to keep it fair” he cheekily said as she reluctantly retreated her hands away from his alluring chest. She raised her eyebrow and she silently laughed. And Valar help him what a beautiful sound. 

“I would have a blade pointed at your neck before you took the first step” she said teasing him. He eyed her and questioned the challenge in her voice.

“Darling, I could be fast” he answered back with a small suggestive grin as he crossed his muscular arms and her eyes were drawn to them. How would it feel to be in those arms? She shook her head at his rather suggestive tone and to shake the tempting thoughts away from her mind. 

“Well aren't you so full of yourself your majesty?” But even she had to admit that his tone made her heart accelerate and her knees shake underneath her. 

She wasn't much taller than him at all in fact he got well past her shoulders and far up her chin, so he could definitely pin her against the wall, he thought. But before he could actually try out her challenge, she spoke.

“Come, we need to move before someone else comes this way” she said, grabbing his hand once more.

“That is so unfair and you have not told me where we are going” he pouted as his dramatics were at play. His eyes sparkled with something playful wandering in them.

She softly laughed again at his childish dramatics. They did not walk too far as they finally came upon a tall wooden door. She took out a silver key and slid it in, pushing on it. White light showered upon them as he squinted his eyes. She walked out and he followed. She closed the door quietly and locked it once again from the outside.

They locked eyes again and she gulped. She was actually doing this.... and she was not dreaming. But she had grown tired of dreaming about him, she needed him more than she allowed herself to admit. She had thought it impossible to love him, but all those sleepless nights being awake and thinking about him confirmed that what she felt was not mere infatuation but maybe it was love. And she will put that to the test.

“Come” she softly ordered as she led the way. They walked through the forest as it became thicker and darker. There was no noise surrounding them, only their faint footsteps could be heard, well Kili’s footsteps were not as faint. The moon and the stars were shining above the vast tree branches, it was surely a beautiful night.

“Watch your step, we’re almost there” she cautioned him as the ground became harder to walk through. She wanted to take him to a clearing where the stars looked the most beautiful. 

“I'm fine…” then he suddenly tripped and fell hitting the floor quite hard and he gasped in pain. Her laughter ringed through the forest, as he cursed silently. He looked up and scowled even though her laugh made his eyes sparkle. 

“Are you.. alright?” she managed to ask in between laughs. 

“Well aren't you so amused?” he grumpily asked as she walked over to him offering him her hand. He looked up at her, and yet again she was so close, before his mind had time to stop his recklessness, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She gasped in surprise as she too hit the bumpy ground. He got her by the shoulders, and his strong grip plus close proximity made her deliciously anxious. She couldn't get up, even if she wanted to. And her being begged her not to get up.

“I told you I could be fast” he said, a triumph grin forming. Her gaze fell to his smooth lips and felt like a fish out of water. 

“You are going to be a dead dwarf!” she threatened but her breath stopped as he leaned into the side of her face.

“I can practically _hear_ your thoughts” he whispered, as his lips grazed her ear. She bit her bottom lip to sustain a moan, as she could feel herself losing control. Strange heat began to travel down to her belly and it stayed there as she felt her breathing accelerate. 

She finally did what she had been tempted to do all those days before and her right hand flew to his face and it skimmed over his strong jaw. His stubble was poking her, but it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. Her index finger found his lips as he too felt the air being taken out of him. How strangely wonderful it was that her single touch made him feel dizzy and particularly reckless. 

Her thumb skimmed over his bottom lip and felt her mind filled in with the image of his lips kissing hers. 

“Are you so sure that you can read my mind?” she teased as her hand went to his surprisingly soft hair. He proceeded with the task of making her lose her mind and control as his right hand traveled over her curves and down to her hips. His touch was full of purpose yet she could feel the slight shyness in his hold. He was clearly nervous, but she gave him courage. The undeniable love he felt towards her gave him courage.

He reached to her ear again, “I have never been so sure” he playfully whispered as once again made his lips touch her right ear. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips delicately go up and down. She shuttered and fisted her hand as she had never felt something so magical. She was already losing control of her senses when she suddenly felt him bite the tip of her ear lightly, making a moan escape from her lips. And that was when control flew away from her and she did not want to take it back. 

She jolted her eyes open, as she got him by the shoulders and rolled him on his back so fast that Kili felt his heart stop, if it had not before when he had heard her moan.

She was suddenly straddling his legs and leaned in, her eyes were dark as Kili took in ragged breaths. 

“I'm faster” she declared as she slammed her lips to his.

She felt the world fall away, as if nothing existed, only the two of them and their growing necessity to have each other. When Kili had time to register the situation he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and lost it when she gasped into his mouth. They deepened the kiss as his hands went to her red hair. He wanted his fingers tangled in it, it was so soft and beautiful, so so red as the fire moon he once saw.

Their tongues moved together as she could feel her body screaming to the fire she felt. Her hands everywhere as she was desperate to have him all. The sensation of his touch was almost too much. The fire she felt in her was so foreign and she wanted to get burned, she wanted his body against hers. 

The cruel need for air dunned on them and they pulled away, gasping and breathing in harsh breaths and wide eyed. There was definitely no going back now. 

“ohhh…” Tauriel gasped trying to make her brain function again. That had been her first real kiss and she licked her lips and his breath caught at his throat at her action.

“You are beautiful” he simply said, wide eyed. She bit her lips at the honesty in his tone.

He suddenly flipped them over, his strength taking her by slight surprise. She was suddenly on the floor, and she could feel the soft uneven grass at her back. He started running his lips across her forehead, and then make his way down. Slowly he pressed soft kisses down her right cheek, then to her nose. She felt her eyes close when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The pure softness and delicacy of it made her eyes sting. He was being so delicate and loving that it made her heart flutter. 

“You spoke of starlight the other day” he said against her soft jaw and her toes curled at the sweetness of his voice. 

“I don't think I can agree with you”

“I think you are vastly more beautiful” he said, as a tear left her eye. She smiled as he brushed it away with his hand halting its trail. His movements were slow and tender, so unlike the moment they had just shared.

But then his lips skimmed her collarbone, and she could feel the fire once again roar to life. He ran his teeth through it then and she could feel her body tremble. 

“mhhhh” she lazily answered back, as he growled in response. She was able to make such encouraging and sweet noises.

Delicate and soft gone, he slid down further and further, as her hands went to the clasps of his leather duster. Her hands urgent to touch his skin, to feel him. She moaned out loud when he skimmed over her cleavage, and then it was really on.

His lips went to her lips again, as fireworks seemed to go off in his head. She undid the last clasp and she was quickly taking off layer after layer. He did the same, as he started to untie the laces to her tunic. His tongue was busy mapping her mouth, but he was really good at multitasking.

His chest was suddenly and gloriously naked and she ran her hand through his dark chest hair. The feeling was so foreign to her yet it felt so amazing. His skin was like a hot inferno fueling her more with heat. He was so well built and looked like nothing she envisioned a dwarf to look like. He was so mysteriously alluring, that it made her blush like she were a young elf. 

His skin was tanned and she could see the hard muscle underneath and it took all of her control to not run her tongue down his front. 

He finally did manage to get her leather tunic, and inner layers off. His eyes turned even blacker as he saw her over, her shapes and curves were mouth watering. She looked like a dream and he was going to make her his. 

“Kili” she gasped, as her desire for him grew too strong, but felt slight fear, as she was stepping into unknown territory. She had never done something so intimate and suddenly she was scared. 

“Are you sure of this” he asked carefully.

She smiled slowly and looked up at him with determination. “You silly dwarf” she whispered. “I have never been so sure of anything in my life”.

That was what he needed and slammed his lips to hers again, as his tongue searched for hers. Passion surging heat ran freely through his veins, as he could feel her desire grow even more stronger. His hands went to her breasts, round and perfect, while her hands went to his back, and he basically purred when her fingernails ran up and down, raking at his skin. She then brought her hands to his hard hairy chest, and journeyed down.

Kili was going insane as her hands passed through his well formed abs and stopped just at the navel. Tauriel smiled as she felt him draw in a sharp breath as she stopped dangerously too far down. He nibbled at her bottom lip and felt her shudder. 

It was now his turn, but instead of using his hands, he used his lips and his tongue. Which was a perfect combination. Tauriel fisted her hands at her sides when she felt him descend down her front. His lips went to her nipple making Tauriel give out a surprised squeak. She could feel his proud smile against her skin and she smirked as well. His stubble tickled her skin, and she bit her lip as it made her body shiver. 

“Is this… payback for not giving you a we…. a weapon?” she gasped as he was doing an amazing job with his tongue. His right hand then came up her bare hip up to her abdomen, impressed with the small yet well toned abs that were there. Her ivory skin was warm and soft. His hand then went down again to the edge of her leather pants and grasped at them. With a quick motion and some help from her they were off.

His eyes twinkled at the sight of her and she felt a shiver run down her and settle deep inside of her as she saw the way he was looking at her. 

She lost her train of thought when she felt his palm skim over the inside of her leg. His calloused hands were strong but they felt like the caress of a feather against her skin. 

“Well, you were a bit mean to me” he whispered.

She bit her tongue when he descended further down, so close to the source of the damp heat she was feeling. His tongue went down her left leg, as he thought of everything he wanted to do to her. She felt like a dream and he could not believe that he was actually awake and she was there in front of him making the best little noises his ears have ever heard. 

Tauriel grabbed at the grass on the ground when she felt him come up her leg agonizingly slow, and then his tongue was suddenly there. Her moans were surely driving him as he tasted her. He added his fingers to the mix and she gasped when they were inside of her. She cursed in her language and curled her toes as he moved inside deeper. 

He added another finger as she moved her hips to his rhythm biting her lip at the erotic tightness she could feel. She turned her head to the side as the pleasure was driving her off the edge. She cried out his name as she could see stars dancing around her vision. It was the sweetest pleasure she had ever felt. Her edge finally came as she felt shivers run up and down her body and she began to whisper his name repeatedly. She arched her back upwards, as she felt Kili’s mouth climb up her body again. 

She was barely breathing when he pressed his lips to hers as he straddled her again and she could taste herself on his tongue. She could feel his hardness against her, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She grabbed his pant’s laces and pulled, annoyed that it was not going as fast as she would like to. He almost laughed when she gave out a frustrated noise against his lips.

“Its not funny” she then said, trying to speak clearly. “You are not fully undressed…”

“I agree...” Kili then whispered his hands buried in her hair. “Its not fair” He quickly undid the familiar laces and he too was naked and it was a sight to behold for sure. Tauriel blushed immediately at the sight of him and almost felt the need to suddenly look away but her mouth became dry and her body began to beg for him. Her eyes blackened and she wanted him inside of her.... Now.

“Impressed?” Kili asked following her stare, his signature suggestive grin forming. He caught his breath when she flipped them again his back hitting the floor yet again. She was now straddling him. It was becoming an intense ‘who can be on top’ game. Her left leg was in between his and he literally growled when her knee hit against his arousal and he knew she did it on purpose as she bit her lip. She was so kind and friendly back at the dungeons that her 'provocative' and bold side took him by surprise. 

She ran her hand quickly down his toned stomach, and felt herself smile when he caught his breath and she knew his heart started to beat faster. She grabbed his very happy member, wrapping her fingers around his thickness and leaned into his ear as he moaned and gasped, fully out of control. Mahal... she was perfectly deadly. 

“ _Do you want to talk about fire moons_?” she happily teased, as she moved her hand down his length, which was quite impressive. He was pretty sure he was going to die as his heart stopped beating. She ran her nail up and down and an animal like growl escaped his mouth. 

“Or do you want to talk about getting your precious bow returned to you?” she asked as he shook his head. Mercy was thrown out the door as she licked her lips and Kili could just stare at her dumbfounded. She was clearly enjoying her teasing. He bit his lips as her fingers skimmed over his tip a few times. 

“Or do you….” she whispered as she kissed a trail down his neck. “want to talk about” she then went to his collarbone, and bit him, like he did to her. It was Kili’s turn to see stars, as he felt her lips slide down his chest and then his abdomen where she pressed an open mouthed kiss. She was still holding onto him, and he was really thinking that maybe he was wrong when he thought that he had disarmed her, when in fact, she was in full control.

She was at his navel then “that one time you tried to make me jealous?” she asked and he could not help but smile. He had talked to her about a dwarf lass who was after him like he was after adventure.

“She was actually…. kind of pretty” he admitted, and he growled as he felt her tightened her steady grip on him. His moans were ragged as he could not breath properly.

“Is that so?” she dangerously asked, as she dipped even lower, and her tongue left a moist trail. 

“But there's no one like you” he managed to lovingly whisper, and then moaned again, when he felt her mouth take him in. He was sure he was going to wake everyone and everything up from his loud moans and growls that escaped his mouth.

Her tongue at his tip threatened to make him black out. He could not last any longer. He needed her. He managed to regain his senses and grabbed her soft shoulders as he flipped her to her back and once again kissed her senseless. His tongue was warm against hers and she felt dazed and dizzy with desire. 

“You are one of a kind” he whispered in between breaths.

He positioned himself on top of her as he slid in slowly, and she impatiently grabbed at his hips and brought him all the way down, her gasp was loud enough for an echo to commence. It was painful but the pain was quickly erased as pure pleasure rolled in and her eyes closed. 

“Kili...” she moaned as he made her forget her own name. They moved in rhythm as he filled her in ever so wonderfully. She grasped her ankles around him as he rode her to wonderful places. Her nails scratched at his back as she pulled him even closer. Their thrusts became faster and more desperate as passion finally burst in them.

She opened her eyes as she could feel everything cave in. He was not far behind either. They locked gazes, and he touched her cheek, as tears rolled down her ivory skin. His eyes were so full of passion and love that she could not keep her tears from falling. Intimacy was a sacred act among elves and Tauriel could not believe she had found someone she had fallen in love with enough to give him her heart and her body.

She closed her eyes and the now familiar intensity washed over her. She gasped out loud saying his name. The way she was saying it would have been enough to take him over the edge as well. He was not far behind, as he grabbed at her wild hair and kissed her. He saw black spots pulsating in his eyes as he filled her. She moaned at the strange sensation and kissed him back with equal passion. 

He leaned into her, fatigue washing over him, but was brought up again quickly by her hands running up and down his back. Her touch was strangely magical and had him breathing slowly. She felt fatigue around her muscles and her body felt hot and strangely satisfied.

“Wait...did I make you jealous?” he asked moments later, curiosity seeping into him. She laughed and he smiled when he felt the vibration of her beautiful laugh run through him as well. His head laid at her chest so he could hear her steady heartbeat, which was so interesting to listen to.

“Ohh… you just can't help yourself can't you, that is the question you ask after what we just did?” she asked him smiling as her hands went through his hair. 

“Ahhh… so I did! You, my dear Tauriel, are avoiding the question!” he grinned as he made a move of climbing down from her, but she stopped him before he did so.

“Stay” she lovingly ordered, putting her arms around his neck. His weight on her felt so good and comforting. 

“Yes ma’am” he said as his right hand went to her breast, he brushed at her nipple, and smiled when he heard her heart skip a beat.

“You’re still avoiding it” he reminded her as his fingertips skimmed down to her hip.

“And you are doing a great job of distracting me, my love” she whispered, as he swallowed at the fact that she had called him that.

“I still think I'm dreaming Tauriel” he whispered as he looked up to her as he found her staring up, trying to look past the branches and at the stars. He could see her neck and smiled proudly when he saw red teeth marks and bruises beginning to invade her pale skin. 

“Yes” she suddenly said still not looking at him and looking up at the sky. 

“Ahaa!!” he responded his cheeky smile spreading widely when she had answered his question. She looked down at him and shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

“I could not handle the idea of someone else looking at you the same way I look at you, you idiot” she remarked. 

She held on to him tighter protectively and possessively, “stop looking so proud of yourself dwarf!” she spat, trying to bite back a laugh.

“No wonder you were so quick to leave that conversation” he reminded her, smiling from ear to ear, slightly poking at her ribs.

“Kili, don’t poke me again, or I’ll poke you with my dagger!” she threatened as he could not stop smiling.

“I actually like it when you act so tough, and let me tell you, looking at you shoot arrows would make any man feel lightheaded” he admitted as he kissed her shoulder which was covered with freckles.

Her laughter rang through his ears again. He had to pause and look at her because she was just radiant when she laughed. He bowed to always make her do so. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen due to his expert lips, and her long hair was laid out around them, she was so… beautiful.

“I love you” he blurted out unexpectedly. He didn't catch himself saying those words, but he meant them. For the first time in his life he was truly in love with a woman. She gasped down at him as he slid to the side. She sat up to meet his sudden serious gaze.

“Can…. can you please repeat that” she whispered, shocked at what her ears heard. 

“I'm in love with you, I have been since I first saw you. Not knowing if you were possibly real worried me more than the giant spider coming at me from behind” he confessed as he poured out his heart out in front of her. “Your hair is so beautiful as well as your green eyes, kissing you is like being reborn and you… and you are too good to be true” he whispered leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She stared at him, wide eyed, she wasn't sure if her heart was beating or standing still listening intently at his words. His eyes were sparkling and she drew in a slow breath and tears surfaced in her eyes. 

She brought him down, and place a soft kiss to his lips, “I”... she breathed as she kissed him again, “love” he gasped at the word as she pressed yet another soft kiss to his lips, “you” she finally whispered kissing his brow. He might as well cry there and then. Because the word love sounded so beautiful in her voice.

She loved him too. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her more deeply, as her lips invited him in.

“And I have loved you since the moment you stared at me wide eyed” she whispered against his lips as she placed her hands at each side of his face. 

“You make fire moons sound so beautiful” she whispered as she hugged him still sitting, pressing her face against his chest and snaking her arms around his neck. He made her feel secure in his strong, muscular yet gentle arms.

“I'm going to show you a fire moon one day” he whispered in a promise against her hair, promise filling his voice.

She smiled happily, “And don't forget the caverns” she whispered as their tongues came together again for a searing meeting.

“And the waterfall” her very distracted mind managed to remember.

* * *

 

**Thank you so much for reading! xoxo**

**...Anyone new to my story... welcome to my fic! :) Reviews/Comments are appreciated :)**


	2. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel takes Kili back to his cell even when Kili doesnt want to ;) Also Bilbo manages to help the dwarves escape to Tauriel's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :3

They stayed in each other’s arms until they both found it necessary to return. Kili of course was the one who prolonged their moments. But then they both started to dress. There were a few hours left until the sun would rise, but they did not want to take any chances.

They were both dressed, to Kili’s dismay, and they were both walking back hand in hand. 

It was still dark out as they followed the now familiar path to the wooden door.

“This time, be careful” Tauriel teased Kili as the uneven ground led to an easier terrain.

“Do not mock me elf! I will throw you down to the ground again!” he playfully spat back as he tightened his grip on her soft hand.

She shook her head, “we both know which one of us is faster, Kili” she whispered provocatively as she stopped to press a soft kiss to his hair.

“And you tell me I'm so full of myself” he laughed as he brought her down to his lips. Their tongues were pretty good friends by then so their rhythmic dances were very choreographed.

All of the sudden she heard something which made her stop mid kiss. Kili complained out loud as he stood still.

“What is it Tauriel?” he asked worried, as he took a step closer to her and grabbed  one of her daggers she had at her side, and stood in front of her.

“I'm not sure, but hurry, we need to go” she said as she protectively drew out her second dagger.

They walked quickly back to the door and she hurriedly unlocked it and they both stepped inside.

They were breathing in fast breaths as she looked at him playing with her magnificent dagger.

“This is so beautiful” he said eyeing the dagger as he were holding gold treasure. The intricate details were well carved and he gave praise to whoever had done such intricate work. He wondered if she had worked on them herself. He ran his thumb as he appreciatively nodded as it was razor sharp.

“Thank you” she said. “Im pretty sure its blushing at your compliment, especially coming from you” she lovingly said as she pressed her lips to his forehead, and he returned the dagger back to her.

“Do we really need to go back?” he asked as he was breathing into her neck. She almost laughed at the whining tone in his voice.

“Unfortunately we do, my love” she said as she shot him an apologetic smile.

“Too bad” he whispered, as he slid his hand down her neck, to her breasts, and to her hips.

Tauriel let out a shaky breath, and she almost took all of his clothes off again there in the hallway.

“We still haven't decided who is indeed faster” he suggested as he convincingly skimmed his lips across the swell of her breasts.

She laughed a breathy laugh, as she shook her head.

“I thought we already settled that?” she asked as she put a hand to his chest, gently pushing him away from her, and into the wall.

“Behave” she said seriously but her eyes were growing darker and more playful by the second. His presence suffocated her control and forced it away. And his tongue, well his tongue was good at convincing, something she had the pleasure of experiencing.

“You really do love pushing me against walls” he heatedly whispered as his hands dove for her again, but she took a full step back, and he missed.

“Point proven, again” she cheerfully announced as he was taken back by her remarkable reflex and speed.

“Ughh” he muttered. “You’re no fun! Fine take me back to my dark, cold and small cell” he said shooting her a sad and probably over dramatic frown. Her name would not be Tauriel if she had fallen for that.

“Agreed” she said seriously nodding, “follow me” she ordered as she walked ahead.

Kili could not help the roll of his eyes and the groan that escaped his lips, she clearly wanted him, but she had to go ahead and have more control than him.

“You are so mean to me” he retorted as he followed her. She smiled and bit her lips to fully control the temptation of making him hers again. She really needed to return him back before anyone noticed his absence.

They made it to dungeon hall which was still dark but not as much as it was before she took him. She slid the key into his cell’s lock and pushed it open quickly but quietly. He got in with a disappointed look on his face.

He brushed silently past her, and she shook her face at the childish sad expression on his face.

She sighed and walked inside as well and sat on the stone bench in the side of his cell. She grabbed him softly by the shoulders and brought him close to her and in between her legs. Like this she was shorter than him, and she was the one who had to look up at him. He took her face in his hands and slammed his pulsating lips down to hers. A few long and hot minutes later they parted, breathing in harsh quiet breaths.

“I will come again later tonight” she promised as she kissed his neck. He swallowed, he wasn't sure they would stay long. Bilbo did promise them they would be out today or tomorrow at the latest.

“Whatever happens, Tauriel, I love you” he said a serious expression taking up his face as he brushed his hand through her hair. She raised her eyebrow at his tone.

“I love you too, but….” she started to say when he kissed her again, and she swallowed rapidly as she felt if he were saying goodbye.

“Kili” she said eyeing him seriously, when they suddenly heard their dwarf companions stir awake. She got up and made her way to the cell door.

“I love you” she whispered sweetly without turning back to look at him. She closed the cell, locked it and walked away without a glance back. She felt uneasy but tried to brush the feeling away as she quickly walked up to her chambers. 

Kili sat down on the bench and put his face in his hands. A smile appeared when he remembered their actions through the night. He had felt as if everything was a dream. And now she had told him she loved. She was so beautiful and now she was his, he only hoped that he could keep her.

Escaping from this bloody dungeons will not be easy knowing that he won't be able to explain anything to her. She was the Captain of the Guard and she had duties to hold true to. She would not let them escape even if it meant threatening him. That thought brought a shudder through his spine as he could not fathom that idea of her acting cold and professional with him. 

* * *

Tauriel opened her chamber’s doors as she sighed in relief as no one had seen her. She locked the door and withdrew her weapons from her body. She began to undress and felt her heart flutter as she could still feel Kili’s hands undressing her. She shook her head and smiled, that reckless and foolhardy dwarf is going to make her go insane.

She looked at her naked form in the reflection of her mirror and gasped out loud. Bruises the color of every shade of purple adorned her figure. They varied in size and were more noticeable along her neck, breasts, and her stomach, and very low, down all the way, she swallowed again, feeling her cheeks burn. He had sucked the living life out of her! She could see the various paths he had taken. She then felt the familiar heat pool deep in her belly.

There were also finger outlines at her arms and the inside of her legs where he had grabbed her in passion. She did not remember feeling any pain, but she lightly did feel it when she pressed against them. She also did notice that it did pain her to walk, as her legs felt sore and her insides throbbed lightly.

“Valar” she gasped, as she giggled as she felt the rolling soreness throughout her body. Their lovemaking was not exactly gentle, not that she complained.

She undid her messy braids, and even removed some twigs and grass from her hair. She stepped into her wash room and began to gently scrub at her sensitive skin, feeling sad as if she were scrubbing away where Kili had been. But closing her eyes she felt relief at the touch of the warm water.

She dressed again, making her best efforts to hide her decorative bruises he had cause with his mouth and hands.

* * *

 

It was well into the afternoon, when she had finished her inspections on the latest trade in, as the pain of her legs had disappeared. And she noted that most bruises were going away. The physical evidence of the night they had shared slowly left. But the uneasy feeling she felt still lingered.

“Captain!” her guard called to her, urgently as he came to a sudden stop in front of her. She sighed, she hated when her uneasy feeling was correct.

“Yes?” she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

“The prisoners, they… they are gone” he stated quickly.

Her heart clenched painfully at his words. _Kili_ , she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Morgul Shaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company escapes, Kili gets shot with the arrow (movie canon stuff), but this is a brief confrontation between Tauriel and Legolas after :3 and of course Thranduil is indeed present when they question the orc, Narzug. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :3 ... yes another update! I had a lot of ideas and time in my hands so I just wrote three chapters in one seating! Hope I can update often but spring semester is coming!! ughhh!!

She ran after the guard who had informed her of the urgent news, joining other guards who were as nervous as she was.

Their King would not be happy the dwarves had escaped. They ran down the steps and checked all the cells, and they were all empty.

She looked at Kili’s cell and she felt her eyes begin to water. She steeled her gaze, anger and confusion filling her. That is why she had felt as if he were saying goodbye. She silently cursed him, and his ability of making her heart hurt so much. She had lost control so fast. What was she thinking? She had completely forgotten that he was her prisoner because she was too busy being _his_ prisoner.

She grabbed at the stone wall for support as she felt her breath being taken out of her. Kili could not possibly be playing with her emotions, for his own advantage. He could not fake such intimate actions, she thought, as she froze at the possibility of him using her for a possible escape. _I could not doubt him_ , she thought.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?!" she cried. Her anger alerted many of her guards as they frantically thought of who had been in charge of the keys. Tauriel narrowed her eyes at their silence and turned quickly and went down the stairs.

They ran down to the wine cellar, where they had suspected they had escaped from.

Then suddenly heard the sound of a horn, as she ran through the kitchen door, the one that led easier to the river bank.

She knew he was in trouble by the way her heart pounded against her chest, which was not caused by her anger and hurt. She then heard screaming and growling and she began to pick up her pace.

She turned to the guard’s post and saw Kili on the ground gasping with pain, with an orc arrow sticking out of his thigh.

She felt her heart stop as she immediately drew in an arrow and shot the orc who was on his way to finish him off.

He turned to her then, his eyes wide with fear and adoration as they saw her. She shot off another arrow in a swift like motion and then she was fighting the vicious orcs. She was so beautiful when she fought, he thought. Her long red hair danced around her to the beat of her moves, Valar how could she be so graceful and deadly at the same time. She was beautiful but dangerous and those beautiful daggers…..Then he abruptly remembered… “Oh yes the lever”.

He got up as pain started to shoot up and down his leg, and with a swift motion he pulled the lever down, falling to the floor he gasped as more pain invaded him.

She could hear his painful cries and her heart hurt for him, she was so close to her lover when she heard the snap of the arrow as he fell into a barrel below him. And then he was washed away.

She turned in confusion and utter horror as she knew that he was leaving. She was distracted enough that an orc had caught her completely off guard but she was fast and with a quick move of her bow, she pushed him off of her into the river.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she climbed up the rock wall and fought on vigorously. She needed to catch up with him!

Kili, on the other hand, was feeling the threatening pull of unconsciousness as the pain became excruciating. He was so worried about Tauriel as there were so many orcs around them.

He saw her recognizable red hair as she tried to keep up with the barrels. The prince was also with her and was slaying orcs and trying to keep them off the dwarves. She kept an eye on the barrels but got left behind when orcs launched at her and some other guards, halting Tauriel in her pursuit.

Then the elves stopped as they floated away, Kili turned to try and look at her but he could not find her. His eyes stung with tears as he thought the worse. He sighed in relief as he knew she was still alive, something inside him knew she was still there. But he was still leaving her, and with everything that had happened between them she at least deserved a goodbye and an explanation.

“I'm so sorry my love” he whispered, shivering as the cold wind blew at them.

Tauriel tried to find Legolas when the little war was seemingly over. She finally spotted him, but she also heard something else. She quickly turned and saw the orc filth ready to shoot Legolas, he drew his bow and his arrow was sent flying, but her arrow locked its deadly course. Legolas turned around surprised and impressed. She jumped down from the cliff and surrounded the orc, her beautiful daggers around his neck, she was about to kill him when Legolas spoke.

“Wait, Tauriel” Legolas abruptly ordered, “we keep this one alive”.

She tightened her grip on her daggers pointed to the orc filth, as the company floated away down from the current of the river. She could see how many orcs were still chasing the dwarves. Her mind was racing as she thought of Kili

Kili’s wound needed care, his life was in danger as long as those orcs kept chasing them, and he had left her without a goodbye. She feared for his life so much that it frightened her, as she had never felt such a strong need to protect someone. Well, she did have to protect and defend her king but that was her duty, and she welcomed it with pride and responsibility. Kili, on the other hand, was different, it was not her duty to protect him, but she wanted to. But she could not do so as he was getting further and further away.

She sighed as she watched his company wash away from view. She briefly closed her eyes, please be safe Kili, she thought as she hoped that reckless dwarf stayed relatively safe. With an orc pack at their tail, an arrow broken in half sticking out of his leg, and the tendency of danger always following him, well he needed all the best wishes possible.

* * *

They walked back to the kingdom, gathering all the survivor elves along the way. There were many arrows and daggers ready, so the orc did not try anything which would have ended his life in a blink of an eye. Legolas led the group, so he was ahead and too quiet.

Tauriel was the one who walked behind the orc, a foul and horrible task. The orc reeked of death and the foul smell of rotting flesh. Tauriel did try to keep her distance as her professional ways were almost betrayed by the urge of covering her nose and gagging.

“You are silent orc” Tauriel said as they finally entered the main doors. Not long ago did they escort the dwarves through here. His name, dark eyes and his smooth lips smashed passionately against hers leaped into her mind as soon as the word dwarf came to mind. She sighed, as if she wasn't already thinking about that smiling and teasing idiot, who she was not too happy with at the moment. Deep down she knew he was sincere and honest in everything he had said, but bad thoughts kept coming to her mind.

The orc might have grumbled something in response, she did not know, because currently, her mind was involuntarily thinking about someone else in particular.

“Tauriel” Legolas repeated, as her small smile disappeared.

“I beg your pardon my prince” Tauriel responded quickly, as a faint rosy color colored her cheeks. She knew it was there so she bowed her head ever so slightly, as to both apologize to Legolas and to hide her embarrassment. Her rosy cheek color was not due to being caught distracted, but because her mind ventured to very inappropriate thoughts, some including Kili’s tongue at her ears and... somewhere else, she gulped. Valar help me, she thought as she felt the familiar heat shoot down and up her body. Her body was begging for him and she fisted her hands to regain control. 

“It’s quite alright, Tauriel” Legolas said softly, maybe a bit too softly as they were still in front of the other guards. He did raise an eyebrow questionably at her strange show of emotions, but brushed it aside as the guards eyed him, ready for commands.

“As I was saying before, you stay here, but you here” he ordered, pointing to a group of guards to his right, “go and scout the perimeter for any remaining orcs, kill without question”

They bowed and headed out, their footsteps synchronized and ordered.

“Ahlestar, take twenty guards… and...see how many have left us” he once again ordered, trying hard to prevent his voice from quivering. “The rest of you can leave, and return to your duties”

“Make sure they are patrols at every entrance” Tauriel reminded them, as they nodded.

They all bowed, leaving Legolas, Tauriel, and their foul unwelcomed guest alone.

“Come” he muttered to her, as he took hold of the orc’s bound, relieving Tauriel of the undesired task. His fingers brushed against hers slightly at the interchange, and the look in his striking blue eyes left her uneasy and uncomfortable.

“Are you hurt?” he asked with a genuine concerned look, as they made their way through the open corridor. Mirkwood was surely beautiful to any outsider, but the orc kept a devilish and hateful look.

“No, I'm alright” she answered as she momentarily froze, as it was evident that there were more questions on his mind. He was acting strange and it made her feel very uneasy. Was she giving so much away? Was it obvious that she was in love? Did he know? She suppressed a frustrated groan as they walked.

The orc kept walking silently, as he felt the sharp blade pressed against his side. They made their way to the king in painful silence, as Tauriel could see that Legolas kept his eyes from peering over at her.

The way she looked at the young black haired dwarf was too intimate for his liking. The way he looked at her was the way they looked at the stars. Why would a dwarf look at an elf in such a way? He remembered catching them conversing as she was obviously spending as much time possible down at the cells. He had noticed, but he was not sure she knew he had questions hanging in his head. He steeled his eyes. There was something about her that seemed so different, he thought. He needed to know what it was because he had suspicions.

“Tauriel” he began only to be interrupted by a guard.

The guard bowed slightly as he spoke, “I apologize my prince, but we need to check the orc for any weapons, before he goes to speak with your father”

Legolas nodded, as Tauriel breathed a small sigh of relief, his questions could be saved for later. Legolas then gave her a knowing look, too knowingly for her liking.

After the clear was given, they were going up the small staircase to the king’s throne.

“Father” Legolas bowed as his clutch on the orc tightened.

“My Lord” Tauriel too bowed, as she walked over to him.

Thranduil was sitting at his high throne, slowly rising as he caught sight of the horrid creature who was inside his kingdom. He preferred dwarves over orcs any given day, and that was saying something.

“Ah of course, this is the filth you were to bring to me” the king said his voice low, calm, and collected, which only made him appear more frightening. If the orc was not the least frightened, then he was lying. Legolas forced the orc on his knees in front of the throne, as Tauriel stood in the front. She had her deadly yet beautiful daggers by her side, ready for any less than clever move the orc made.

Thranduil made his way down from his throne, his stature high and authoritative. His long maroon silk robe trailed behind him, as his long graceful legs climbed down. He looked over at Tauriel.

“You have caused my captain of the guard heavy trouble have you not?” he asked, then turning over to Legolas.

“Are you harmed?” he asked, with a private concerned tone.

“I am fine, father” Legolas affirmed, giving him a brief but warm smile.

“Tauriel?” he asked.

“I am unharmed my lord” she quickly answered, surprised at his question, but not his concern.

Thranduil suddenly turned his attention to the orc.

“What is your name orc?” he asked, as he now stood at the bottom of the last step. He stood tall and proud as he waited for an answer.

Yet, there wasn't one.

The orc just stared at the floor, a sadistic smile spread through his discomforting face.

“Answer him!” Legolas ordered quietly, yet with an impressive show of authority.

“Narzug” the orc responded through gritted teeth.

Thranduil smiled, a smile that would send a shudder through the spine of a lesser creature.

“Why have you chosen to pass through my kingdom?”  
No answer.

“Your precious kingdom is not how it once was!” the orc spitted, a low growl deep in its throat.

Tauriel’s stance was ready and alert, as she was sensing the orc’s increased temper. He should keep that in check, as he was in front of Thranduil, her lord’s quick temper is far more superior.

“Such is the nature of evil” he started, his voice deep and structured as if repeating previously said words, “Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth, in time everything precious turns dark.”

“You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves. Why?” Legolas impatiently demanded.

Tauriel started to pace, she too was impatient. Her mind was too busy thinking of everything but it paused as the orc answered rather too quickly.

“Not thirteen, not anymore” the orc answered, staring at Tauriel with a knowing look.

“The young one, the blackhead archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft” the orc declared. Tauriel could not believe what she was hearing. Her heart accelerated as she thought of Kili. She swallowed hard as she felt her brain repeat the word.. Morgul shaft… over and over again.

“The poison’s in his blood, he’ll be choking on it soon” he muttered as his sadistic smile spread.

She froze, as she could feel the anger and worry seeping through her veins.

“Answer the question, filth!” she demanded as she tried to keep her searing anger down.

“I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!” the orc shouted, trying to rise, as Legolas forcibly pulled him down.

In a blink of an eye Tauriel expertly twisted her blade through the air, making a deadly chime. Her hold on her temper was long gone, Kili’s life being in deadly danger helped that along.

“I would not antagonize her” Legolas suggested knowing all too well of the damage she can cause with her sharp blades.

“You like killing things orc?” she slowly said, as the orc softly growled clearly enjoying her anger.

“You like death? Then let me give it to you” she was suddenly in front of the orc who did not expect a flash and a blade to his neck, it was fast but Thranduil stopped her.

“Enough! Tauriel, leave! Go now!” he ordered clearly surprised at her outburst.

Tauriel reluctantly obeyed and stood up, her anger was evident on her face.

The orc smiled and growled, she could not do anything to him, and he enjoyed seeing her face of disgust.

Tauriel walked away, head held high, as she climbed down the stairs.

“I do not care about one dead dwarf” she heard Thranduil say.

“I do” she whispered faintly through gritted teeth as she felt her anger burn in her. That reckless dwarf better make it out alive so she could kill him herself! She was mad at everything, her emotions were taking her on a wild ride.

She swiftly walked to the grand doors, as she made her decision in half a second. She was going to go after those orcs, the ones who killed so many of her guards. She wanted to know why Thranduil had not allowed his guards to chase any of them further down. And she was going for Kili. She did not know how she would help him, but she was going to find a way, she had to. She could not lose him. Her explanation for going after him, she loved him, pure and simple.  
She saw two guards at the doors, and calmly spoke.

“I am going to attend to something, I won’t be gone” she told them, as they both nodded. One of them was about to speak, as she held her hand up.

“It’s fine, I can go alone” she turned and walked off. She crossed the bridge, as the cold air hit her body.

Finally, when she had some distance between her and the bridge she broke into a fast run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3


	4. Chasing Orcs and Reckless Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel goes after Kili,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. :) Hope you enjoy it :3

Tauriel sprinted as she cut away from the main road. She held onto her bow, and her daggers were at her side, ready and aware of her surroundings.

She ran through the forest at an impressive speed. Her red hair trailing behind her, making the back of her body seem as if it was on fire.

The river below was loud, but not as loud as her heart beat. Her shortness of breath and rapid heart beat were not a cause of her running rather her growing worry.

She had so many thoughts running through her mind. A growing darkness seemed to spread, and on top of it all there was Kili.

She finally and abruptly stopped. She leaned forward, supporting herself against a tree.

“You are reckless, my love” she said out loud, trying to recover her breath. If he had not have gone for the lever, he would be fine, but she did praise him for his courage.

She closed her eyes, and tried to steady herself. Worrying will do no good, she thought, she was no use to him if she were to let her mind be occupied with worry. She needed to get to him before the poison…..

She then started to run again, she was built like a warrior so she had no trouble as she sprinted. Her muscular legs and calves could take her at such speeds that she herself were impressed by.

After some immense running, she came upon the edge of the river. She could see Laketown in the distance. A great man made island in the middle of the lake. She had never ventured this far alone.

She did not feel nervous, but the crawling darkness did make her feel on edge.

The sun was hot, and the air was dry. She stood at the edge of the river as she walked slowly on the rocky hill and grimaced at the slaughtered animals. The orcs were here she thought.

She then caught her breath as she found the edge of an arrow tip and blood stained cloth.

“You were also here” she acknowledged with a small smile, but fear was gnawing at her at the sight of his blood. His kin must of found a way through the lake.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint sound. Her elven ears could hear it, loud and clear. She suddenly turned around her arrow ready to shoot.

“I thought you were an orc” she gasped as Legolas stood there, casually and trying to keep his frustration in check, as he too drew his bow.

“If I were an orc, you would already be dead” he assured as he lowered his bow and approached Tauriel with a serious expression.

“Tauriel you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own”

“But I’m not alone” she obviously stated.

“You knew I would come” he said nodding knowingly. She knew that he would follow her, she made the mistake of being stopped by the guards at the main doors.

“The King is angry, Tauriel” he began, “for six hundred years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust” he stepped closer to her.

“Come back with me, he will forgive you” he whispered as he gave her a small and soft smile.

“But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself” she said as she stepped away off to the edge of the cliff. “The King has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners” she said as she gazed at the quiet Laketown.

“Tauriel, it is not our fight” he cried, frustration breaking his calm facade.

She turned roughly as she spoke, “It is our fight” she blurted nodding, “it will not end here, with every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend” she argued as she stepped closer to his stilled form, “are we are not part of this world? Tell me, Mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?” “You can feel the darkness Legolas, do not tell me that you cannot”

He looked at her intently, her passion and mild recklessness were not unfamiliar, but that look in her eyes was. He needed answers.

“Tauriel you have fled the kingdom to chase after orcs?” he whispered stepping closer to her, as he knew there was more to what she just said. Tauriel swallowed slightly as she nodded.

“Or you have fled to go after him” he hissed through gritted teeth.

She automatically took a step back as he made a move to grab her hand, he was of course faster as he was older and wiser.

He grabbed at her arm accusingly, not painfully but forcefully, Tauriel steeled her gaze.

“Legolas let go of me” she whispered as her own tone became defensive. His eyes were intently searching her.

“Tauriel why does the dwarf stare at you?” he asked.

“Which one?” she answered back, her wit taking the best of her.

He steeled his eyes once more, “You know very well who I refer to”

“Let go of my arm” she said lowering her gaze.

“You cannot go after him” he dangerously whispered as his grip tightened. It was strange how even though his grip was tight, he did not cause her any pain.

“I can try” she whispered back.

“Why?” he asked quickly and impatiently with a scowl on his face, and now his grip was becoming painful.

“Why what” she tried to stall, to give him time to calm down. 

“Why are you going after him?” he asked as he breath slowly, his tone was dark and cold.

“If you had the opportunity to save someone, would you not try and do so” she asked as she lifted her eyes to his. She was not lying, but he needed the entire truth.

“That's not everything” he accusingly whispered.

“Legolas” she began but he interrupted as he let go of her arm suddenly. His anger and jealousy could not be controlled.

“I have seen the way that dwarf stares at you Tauriel” he cried as he paced in front of her, the way he said the word ‘dwarf’ made her eyes dark and angry. ‘I have seen the way… you look at him” he said pointing an accusing finger to her. “That is not the way friends look at each other!”

“How would you know that, is that the way you stare at me?!” she screamed as she could not keep her anger down. She regretted her words before her ears heard them.

He froze and stood quiet. She swallowed, and mentally cursed herself.

“Forgive me” she said, it was not her place to mock the supposed love he felt for her.

“You love him” he stated with certainty, and without trace of question. The look in her eyes was much more visible when she defended him.

She stood there, with her mouth agape, as she swallowed down his words. He had not asked her a question.

“I do not know…” she started, when he came towards her again.

“Do not lie to me” he softly yet bitterly whispered, she stared at him as he talked, his voice calm but angry and deadly, which reminded her of the way his father sometimes talked.

“There's something different in you” he started, he was close to her still form but he suddenly felt so far away. “I have caught your random smiles, that look in your eyes, even the way you talk is different” he disclosed as she could not believe that he had noticed the details.

She had worked hard on not giving anything away. But Legolas knew her, they have been friends for a very long time, so she was not surprised that he had noticed, but she was horrified.

She breathed in sharp, short breaths as she stepped away from him, she had her arms around her shaking form. How will she explain this to him.

She felt Legolas’ anger, confusion and hurt around her, as she closed her eyes. He was hurting, and she felt responsible.

Loving Kili was going to be a difficult choice to deal with. But no, she could not think like that when Kili suddenly flowed into her mind, the way he made her feel was something she had never felt before.

She turned to Legolas, he stared at the ground and felt his eyes sting. She had not denied anything. Her silence answered everything.

The woman he loved was in love with someone else. A dwarf by all means! He saw her, her eyes were sad. He knew that he had hurt her with his anger, as it had never so intense before. He knew that she was beyond worried about the dwarf by the way she kept glancing anxiously at Laketown, but he could not keep his turmoil of emotions down. He cursed the dwarf who had taken up her heart in a matter of days, when he had tried to for years. Tauriel will never love him, not now at least.

“I need to go” she finally whispered as she made her way down the cliff, without looking at him.

She was still shaking due to their confrontation, but she steeled herself and made herself walk.

He shook his head, he could not let her go by herself. She was a skilled warrior, she could even take him in a fight, but there were too many orcs for her alone.

“Wait” he said out loud, his voice still held anger and hurt but she turned around.

“Legolas..” she sighed.

“No, I'm coming with you” he announced as he walked to her, he brushed past her in silence and went ahead. His aura held coldness and hurt something she was not accustomed to.

She took a deep breath and followed him.

“We are going to find those orcs” he stated.

“And… “ she started to say but he purposely cut her off.

“We need to find a way to cross the lake” he said eyeing the fog that was slowly descending on them.

* * *

Kili’s pain shot through his leg at the same intensity as it had a few hours earlier.

His brother was worried as he stared at him confused, it was a deadly wound, but they had bind it and have given him herbs for the pain.

“Here try this” Sigrid, the oldest of the children muttered. “It should take the pain away”

Kili shook his head and drew in a sharp breath as the pain shot over his leg again.

“Nothing is working” Fili said as he put a cup to Kili’s mouth so he could drink.

“It is but a mere arrow wound the things I have given him should have masked his pain and start to heal the wound” Sigrid whispered confused, as she changed the binding. The wound was black and still very opened. Fili looked at her in worry.

“Why isn't it getting better?” he asked her as he got closer to inspect the wound too. Kili dozed off, his eyes heavy with sleep. His last conscious thought was not of the pain, but of his red head elf. He missed her so much. It seemed like an eternity had passed without seeing her. Where was she? Was she thinking the worst of him? His thoughts raced through his mind but then he fell asleep.

“Im sorry, I do not know” Sigrid whispered, as she had indeed tried to do everything she could.

“Its alright” Fili began, “You have done your best efforts” he added as he gave her a small but warm smile. Sigrid turned rather too quickly to hide the blush that creeped into her face.

“I’ll bring him some food” she blurted without turning back. Who knew dwarves were so handsome? She sighed as she tried to control her childish emotions and thoughts.

She was so distracted that she bumped into another dwarf, she looked ahead and saw that it was their leader. The dark haired dwarf with the steeled gaze. But she had noticed the warm smile he had given her when he saw that she was trying everything to relieve Kili of his pain.

“I apologize, Master Dwarf” she said as she bowed, and her cheeks took up a whole different kind of embarrassment.

“No worries” he said brushing the incident off. He gave her a small smile and he made his way to his nephews. She stared at them, they were a strange family.

“How is he?” Thorin asked, looking at Kili sleeping on the small bed.

“His pain is still there” Fili answered as he shook his head. Kilis discomfort could be seen clearly even in his sleep. “We have tried everything Uncle”

Thorin sighed at his sad tone. “He will be fine” he said as he touched his shoulder warmly.

“I promised ma I would protect him” he hissed quietly as he brought a hand through his hair.

“Fili, it was his choice to pull the lever, it was reckless but his victory managed our escape” he whispered back as he gazed at Kili.

His youngest nephew was indeed reckless, he was the cause of most of his grey hairs which were growing noticeably as of late. But he was also brave and even though his bravery landed him into trouble, this time he had saved the company. He just hoped that he would made a quick recovery, they could not wait too long. He sighed, he was worried for his well being but the journey’s goal hung heavy over him.

Night was falling and Thorin gave a frustrated sigh as he went to talk to Balin, patting Fili on the shoulder.

“He will be fine” he reminded him.

* * *

Night was upon them as they made their way through the icy waters.

“Hold on tight Tauriel” Legolas ordered as he rowed the small boat. They had found it abandoned and wrecked alongside the shore. They themselves fixed it, which took longer than they had anticipated. She nodded as her skin crawled with the faint fear she felt. It was a habit of hers to know when Kili could possibly be in deadly danger.

Hold on my love, she thought, as she anxiously wished there were more paddles so she could help Legolas with the rowing.

“Tauriel do you smell that?” he asked suddenly as the familiar stench filled the air.

Tauriel froze, the orcs had managed to cross.

“Legolas you must go faster” she said urgently standing up. “There are innocent people there who could be killed” she blurted as she tried to look ahead of the fog.

Legolas steeled his gaze and held a roll of his eyes. She mentioned other people, but he knew who she was referring to. But she was indeed right, so he rowed faster.

Her heart was quickening as they approached the lonely lake town.

She jumped out of the boat before Legolas had fully stopped. She drew out her blades which filled the air with a deadly chime…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Athelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel finally finds Kili :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one, :)

Legolas caught up to Tauriel whom was already surveying her surroundings as he readied his bow.

“We find them and kill them quickly” he whispered as he left no room for discussion.

Tauriel then spotted two orcs to the right of her as Legolas charged at one who had come up behind him.

Tauriel brought her daggers to her side and lunged at the orcs. Legolas finished his attacker quickly but began fighting other orcs who had heard the commotion, while Tauriel finished the first orc off who almost had caught her with his dagger.

The remaining one was huge but Tauriel used a barrel on the ground as leverage as she catapulted herself up to the orc’s neck. She brought both daggers across its neck, as it growled and shirked.

She felt disgusted by the black blood oozing out as she tried to push herself off of him. But the orc grabbed her around her back, he was not going down easily even though the slices through his neck will do the trick.

She struggled against his strong grip as he sadistically smiled and began to crush her, Tauriel felt light headed as she tried to stab him but could not feel her arms, she felt the brink of unconsciousness, as oxygen was blocked from her, but then an arrow was shot through the orc’s head, and she saw his eyes turn darker and lifeless.

They both fell to the floor, his huge arms still around her. She gasped at the hard impact her body made when it hit the floor. The orcs arms fell around her, her leg was pinned down by his back, and she whined with pain as it shot up and down her body.

“Tauriel, are you alright?” Legolas asked urgently concerned, as he offered his hand out to her.

She got hold of his hand and he helped push off the giant dead orc off of her, as she drew in sharp quick breaths standing up but fell back down.

“Thank you” she breathed, as she felt waves of dizziness engulf her. “Im fine” she said as she felt herself come back again. She did notice that it did take her longer than usual to recover.

“Lets go” he said nodding, as she stood up shakingly but managed to do so, “there are many more of them” Legolas eyed her as he held his arm for her to hold but she shook her head softly and waved him off.

They ran around Laketown, often getting weird stares from a couple of citizens. The horrid scent of orc was everywhere but they still had yet to find the dwarves.

Tauriel was getting more frustrated by the second. She surprisingly kicked a barrel to the right of her in anger, as it crashed loudly to the floor. Legolas stood there mouth slightly agape, he knew she sometimes did get agitated but her behavior as of late was getting stranger.

“Tauriel, you need to calm down” he said. “Your judgement and your ability to fight well diminishes if you are angry and unfocused” he reminded her, as she ran an anxious hand through her hair, she never did that, he noted, not while she had just fought orcs. She would never stained her hair with orc blood or their smell.  
She swallowed as she looked at him, she nodded as she kept on walking.

They bent around a corner when they heard a roof tile hit the floor, inches from where Legolas was standing. They both looked up.

“They’re up there” Tauriel said looking up. That is how they remained unseen. If someone would see them, they would cause panic which would alert everyone, including the dwarves.

Then they both heard some commotion in a bridge which was to their left. They heard a shriek as they both saw an orc raise his blade with purpose. Legolas quickly drew his bow and shot his arrow, which lunged itself into the orcs chest.

Suddenly the air was filled with loud horrified screams and they both looked up to a small house which all the screaming and struggle was clearly coming from. Many orcs could be seen running to that direction. Thats where they were, she thought.

“Tauriel, go through the door, I’ll meet you there” Legolas ordered as he ran up a bridge and jumped to the top of a house.

Tauriel wasted no time as she sprinted up to the house, up the stairs and made it to the door. An orc was about to enter as well, as she stabbed it, pushing it onto the water below with a satisfied splash.

She readied her blades and quickly counted the orc enemies in the room, the innocent terrified children, three dwarves and then she allowed herself to stare at Kili for at least half a second. She then lunged herself at the orc filth.

She heard Legolas crash from the roof as he eyed the orcs and went on shooting them.

They fought quickly and vigorously, as more orcs came. The scene was getting vastly chaotic by the second.

Fili fought well with whatever object he used as a weapon and managed to kill many of the orcs, as he drove the girls to a corner and killing the orc filth coming his way. Bain was throwing heavy objects at the orcs momentarily distracting them so Fili could attack them easier and faster.

Tauriel’s heart then stopped when she heard Kili yell, as an orc pulled on his leg, causing him more excruciating pain.

“The youngest of the Line of Durin” the horrific orc sadistically whispered, as he pulled on Kili harder.

Tauriel then quickly stabbed the orc as it shrieked and fell away.

She then was surprisingly attacked by another orc, but this time Kili lunged at it, stabbing the orc on the side.

Kili fell to the floor and cried loudly. There it was, his recklessness again, and that time he had meant to help her but his injured leg had hit the wooden floor hard.

“Kili” she whispered as she stood there gasping as she could feel her whole body aching as it saw him shaking with pain.

It was all over as no more orcs came as they realized that the dwarf leader was indeed not at the location. There were after him.

The room was filled with orc corpses and the foul stench of death.

“You killed them all” one of the children spoke in awe, the boy who so bravely defended his sisters.

“There are more” Legolas said, looking hard at Tauriel, reminding her that they needed to kill all of the orcs.

“Tauriel, come” he ordered as he made his way through the door. She swallowed as she heard a dwarf next to her say that Kili was indeed dying. Help Legolas kill the orcs or save Kili. Her friend from many years or the love of her life. Her head hurt from all the options hanging there.

She started to walk towards the door, no, she thought suddenly stopping, she can't leave Kili. She can't walk away from someone who made starlight appear nothing compared to him.

His screams were making her heart rapidly beat as she knew he was losing his battle.

"Kili!" Fili anxiously said as tears formed at his eyes. His brother who he was to protect was dying in front of him. He was going to lose his little brother whom he had held in awe when he was brought to the world.

Tauriel then heard someone hurriedly come up the stairs as she took up a defensive stance but stopped as she saw what the dwarf held in his hands. Athelas, she thought.

“Athelas” she said again as she took them from the confused dwarf. There was a chance she could save him!

“What are you doing?” he asked her, as he recognized her as one of the guards from Mirkwood.

“Im going to save him” she whispered as she clutched the herbs. She loved Kili and she was not going to let go of something she had never felt before but felt so right. She was not going to let Kili, who was so young and still had a long life ahead of him, die a horrible death.

Everyone went into quick action as she yelled out orders.

She turned to the youngest girl whose adorable face made Tauriel smile, “Could you bring me some blankets? she asked her, as the young girl nodded enthusiastically clearly in awe of her.

She turned to the oldest girl and told her to bring a pot to her. Tauriel quickly separated the Athelas’ flowers from the stems and smashed them together .

They carried Kili to the table, as he thrashed and kicked around.

His eyes were dazed and he was pale, very pale. Tauriel could feel her eyes sting as she looked at him. He was sweating and breathing in harsh breaths.  
She quickly inspected his wound. It was black, deep and very infected.

She looked up at him again, as he looked at her. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She quickly pressed the Athelas to his wound as he screamed.

“Hold him down” she ordered to those around her. Everyone held down to the struggling dwarf. He was strong even in his weakened state and it took a lot of restraint to hold him still.

He could not see as everything in front of him seemed to flash, but he could see her very clearly. That familiar red hair of hers was bright and so interesting to look at, he had clearly missed it.

Tauriel then began to speak in a strange, flowing language yet it felt as if the words made sense to him. He then stopped struggling when he could see a glowing light around her. He gasped as he could not comprehend what was happening. Her hair glowed and her skin glistened. He could feel tears at his eyes, she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He could feel himself be pulled out of the darkness by her alluring voice. Her spoken words were like hands that reached to grab him, pulling him out of the black darkness, which was welcoming and almost comfortable.

She looked at him as she felt her energy pass down to him. He sat there his mouth slightly open as she finished. His pain seemed to disappear instantly but he closed his eyes involuntarily as he felt absolute exhaustion. Tauriel, he thought confused as he felt peaceful sleep swallow him.

* * *

He later awoke and was relieved that his pain was mostly gone. He felt tired but the excruciating pain was no longer there. He looked around the small room and realized he was alone, but then he turned to his other side as he felt a strong presence and saw her then through slightly opened and still tired eyes, she was busy cutting up cloth to change his bindings. She was so beautiful, but was she really there? Was that really her?

“Tauriel” he whispered hoarsely. She turned to him immediately. The sound of his voice made her heart flutter.

“Lie still” she softly ordered as she looked at him carefully. Relief washing over her.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked, and at that she shook her head.

“You cannot be her” he said, an accusing tone to his voice. She swallowed, what was he saying?

“She… she is far away from me” he added, the clear pain in his voice made her freeze. “She walks in starlight in another world, she is too beautiful to be real, I don't deserve her. I left her behind” he lazily but painfully muttered. “Do you think she could still love me after that? he whispered as his voice felt so far away.

“Shhh, Kili Im here” she said, not being able to stop herself from going to him. She ran her hand through his wild and tangled hair, and then his cheek. “I do, my love, I still love you”

“Why do you look so real?” he whispered as a tear left his eye. He was confused and still riding off the poison. She winced at his pained tone and kissed his brow as she tried to console him.

“Because I am real, you silly dwarf” she whispered against his cheek. She kissed him there softly, as she brought her arms around his neck and lowered her head to his chest, and she felt herself shake with the sobs that involuntarily escaped her. She was so relieved that he was there. She almost lost him. She almost lost those warm brown eyes, that reckless smile, and his alluring presence. She cried loudly as tear after tear fell down her cheeks, hitting his skin.

“Don't cry” he lovingly said, as he brought his hand to her hair, the texture of it seemed so real.

He then blinked several times as he took it all in. He was really awake, he thought. Tauriel was the only one who had hair that soft, and that beautiful.

“Tauriel!” he said again but his tone was different that time, and she looked up quickly her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red. He looked at her wide eyed.  
He gasped.

“I… what…” he started to say, but then her lips smashed against his. Their tongues and their breaths met once again. The desperation of the kiss was met with pure passion. He felt so alive, as if being brought back to the world by her lips and her touch. They finally parted as they both struggled to breath properly. She stayed close to his face as she smiled.

He ran his thumb across down her cheek and she closed her arms around him once more, enjoying his touch. She had missed him so much.

“Hello there, gorgeous” he said, her breath caught at the endearment and she looked up smiling as he ran a careful thumb across her lovely lips.

“How do you feel?” she asked as she further leaned into his palm.

“I am better now” he whispered.

“Great” she responded, and then suddenly she punched him in the arm to his utter confusion.

He gasped, rubbing at his arm. She did punch hard.

“What was that for?” he whined as he slowly raised himself into a seating position.

“Im sorry I just had to do that” she whispered, smiling as she sat on the bed at his side.

She cleared her throat and began:  
“You are such a reckless dwarf! You had me worried to death! I have not seen you for almost two days! I did not know how you were or where you would be!” she said talking fast, and now standing up as he sat there listening surprised. He kind of felt like smiling but he feared for his life if she caught him. He tried to talk but she held up a hand and stopped him.

He tried again, and managed to get her when she was catching her breath.

“I am so sorry” he said seriously as he looked at her. “I feared you would think the worst of me” he said as he looked down.

She stared at him and swallowed.  
“Im going to be honest with you, those thoughts did come to my mind. I tried to block them out, but there were still there” she whispered apologetically as she sat next to him again.

He looked up and grabbed the sides of her face, looking at her straight in the eyes, “I would never fake such love, what you make me feel is real” he began as he took a strand of her red hair and placed it behind her ear, “I hated leaving you behind, but I had to leave” he said as he breathed out the last part. She nodded, she understood him. But that did not mean that she would not get heartbroken. She had no control over the way she felt when he had left.

“I missed you so so, so much. Although, you going for the lever was a brave move, reckless but courageous” she whispered leaning her cheek against his. Kili breathed in her scent, the smell of the forest and something that was just her. That mysterious yet wild scent that Tauriel always carried.

“But I almost hate you too, because I ran like an insane woman to get here” she said smiling and he chuckled pressing a kiss to her hair. “It was worth….” and that was when she felt it. A foreign form of dizziness, something she had not experienced before. She felt a strange energy inside of her as well, and she gasped at the strange sensation.

“Tauriel?” he asked, looking at her concerned.

“Sorry I'm just a bit tired” she assured brushing away the strange feeling she felt. He made more room in the bed and he lured her into it. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head to his neck. He was so warm and his touch instantly made everything else melt away.

She had waited for this moment for far too long. She was afraid that not having him around could cause such distress in her.

“I love you so much” he whispered, his voice low and loving, ‘thank you for saving me a third time” he said against her hair. She chuckled as he held her tighter.

"And I love you as well, nîn meleth, it was my pleasure" she whispered, her eyelashes tickling his skin. ‘But, my love, I fear that I might as well start charging you from now on, I believe it could be a great investment” she teased, he laughed, the sound of which had Tauriel smiling widely. He was back to his happy self. He was alive.

After a few moments she was beginning to feel her eyelids close, when they abruptly open. The dizziness was back but that time it was accompanied by nausea.

She whined as she got up from the bed at the speed of a lightning bolt and she sprinted. She almost did not make it outside to the back of the house. She emptied what ever little food she had in her stomach into the lake water. She gasped as she did not enjoy the sight.

"Tauriel" Kili said urgency now in his voice as he quickly walked to her, ignoring the faint pain he felt lingering in his leg.

"No, go back to bed" she softly ordered. "Im fine"

But then nausea came back up again, and he grabbed her long hair away from her face as she vomited yet again. She felt exposed and embarrassed as she was not used to being seen in such a weak state.

"What is the matter?" Fili asked as he too came out.

"Tauriel is ill" Kili informed, as Tauriel put a hand up dismissively.

"Maybe its the drastic change of weather, or maybe something I ate" she assured the brothers and herself.

She used some water to clean her mouth, and got up, with some help from Kili, she didn't want the help but she did needed it but she tried to shake him off, but dwarves are stubborn.

Once inside Sigrid prepared some tea for Tauriel, to calm her stomach. However, Tauriel felt claustrophobic inside the small house and she desperately wanted some fresh air. She anxiously stood up.

"I just need to step out for a moment" she said as pairs of eyes darted to her, she shot an assuring and private smile to Kili as he nodded.

She walked outside and gently closed the door. She sighed as her mind worked to figure out why she had vomited and why she felt strangely light headed. She had not gotten ill since she was a young elf girl after accidentally eating some poisonous berries. What was wrong now? She looked at all the possibilities and at least one or two made sense, but she still felt like they weren't the cause. Why did she feel that strange energy inside of her? And why had she felt it pool around her…. stomach….

"My love" Kili called, as she was abruptly taken out of her thoughts, right where she was getting to an option which momentarily made her feel dizzy again.

"Yes...?" she whispered, her voice quivering. She tried to dismiss the thought, but could not as she felt everything make sense. The nausea and vomiting, the severe dizziness, and her emotions were really out of control lately, and she wanted to put it all on Kili being in danger, but she could not make it all fall on him, as something told her that it was not entirely due to that. And there was that situation with her moon cycle not coming on time as it was supposed to, with all the commotion she had not stopped and analyzed that…. And that small but powerful energy which made her skin tingle…. She froze. Could it be possible, she thought?, horrified at the possibility.

"Tauriel, what is it?" Kili asked, as he looked at her, worried. He knew she was debating something troubling in her mind by the way she stood there not moving a mere inch, and visibly holding her breath as she looked behind him, her stare far away.

"Something is bothering you" he noted and stepped closer, and looked up at her.  
He noticed all the time that she really was not that much taller than him. She was short of stature for an elf, as he was tall for a dwarf. They really did go well together.

"Hey darling... what's worrying you?" he whispered softly and lovingly as he touched her soft cheek. She shook her head, it could not be possible, she could not possibly be with child, she could not be expecting Kili’s babe. How would he react? Everything would get even more complicated. She finally looked at him and sighed, her silence was visibly frightening him.

"Sorry I was just... thinking" she said putting her head on his shoulder, she could not look at him in the eyes further. She was scared as her mind raced around the signs once again which clearly pointed to that one answer.

Kili knew something was wrong but he did not press her for an answer. She had been through a lot with him being in danger, not knowing if she would get to him in time, and being ill, so he then brought his arms around her back and began to rub lazy circles there, and the feeling of it could have brought Tauriel to peaceful sleep and out of her alarming thoughts. Denial was still in her mind and she slowly closed her eyes, desperate to stop thinking.  
But then the earth shook.

"What was that?" She asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder, her thoughts momentarily put away, he shook his head. They both looked to the mountain and they both froze.

"Dragon" Kili answered as he tighten his remaining hand around her back protectively.

“They have awoken it” Kili whispered. He was so worried for his uncle and the company. He hoped they were alright. Please let them be safe, he thought.

"Did you two feel that?" Fili urgently asked, as the children and the other dwarves ran out to the small balcony.

"Is it the dragon?" Tilda whispered as she clutched at her sister's dress, pure fear locked in her eyes.

Sigrid swallowed not knowing what to say as she was scared as well.

"Quick inside!" Tauriel urgently ordered. She had seen it, her elf eyes clearly saw the wicked beast coming their way.

"We need to leave now" she ordered as they all heard terrified screams outside. The loud flutter of wings and the smell of fire instantly got everyone to action. She grabbed Tilda's coat and her cloth doll.

"We're going to die?" She asked in a small voice as Tauriel buttoned up her coat.

"No, we are going to be fine, little one" Tauriel whispered as she touched her small cheek, giving her reassurance.

With everyone ready they fled outside to the small row boat Bard owned.

The scene outside made everyone gasp. Fili and Bofur quickly took hold of the paddles as Tauriel helped Kili onto the boat. His pain was mostly gone but the residue was still there.

Bain untied the boat and then they were off. There was so much chaos and fire, Tauriel feared they would not escape in time. Kili suddenly grabbed her hand, as if reading her mind, and did not let go of it.

His warm touch and eyes were telling her that they would get out. His touch also initiated that strange now familiar energy, and she swallowed, it could not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3  
> see ya next update, which I hope comes soon, since second semester of college just started .__.


	6. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug has arrived at Laketown... I do not want to give much away as I am deviating from the movie... :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :3 I hope you all enjoy this one, I think its my favorite chapter yet, except for the first one of course ;)  
> 

Fili and Bofur were rowing as fast as they could but the small boat was clearly overfilled and heavy. Debris was falling everywhere as Oin was reaching down and clearing some of it away so they could pass.

Buildings and houses were on fire and collapsing. It was a horrific scene. Tauriel felt Kili tightened his grip on her hand, as she fought the urge to pull herself closer to him.

Tilda was crying and shaking as Sigrid drew her in, putting her arms around her. She was terrified but needed to bring some sort of safety to her little sister.

“Go here to your left” Tauriel yelled to Fili and Bombur as they steered to the left. She remembered the turn and knew that is was a fast route to get out of the town.

Screams were blood curling as they could see people fleeing and unfortunately dying. Death hung thick around them, as despair could be practically seen. Tauriel swallowed as her elven ears could hear a faint screaming in a house to the right of her. The screams were small, probably a childs’.

“Theres someone trapped in there” she whispered to Kili as he looked at the house wide eyed.

He sighed, “Tauriel there is no chance” he said as he saw the entire house start to be engulfed in fire. Tauriel shook her head, as she could clearly hear the cries of a little girl. She quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead and jumped out of the boat.

“Tauriel, no!” Kili yelled as she went up the stairs of the house and jumped in through window. Her red hair almost as bright as the fire around her.

“Stop the boat” Kili screamed as his heart began to beat faster, almost as if it were to leap out of his chest.

He was about to jump after her when Fili quickly grabbed his arm.

“Stay” he commanded, his voice leaving no room for discussion. Kili glared at him dangerously, his eyes holding a spark Fili had never seen before. He tried to make a move again when Fili forcefully pulled him back in using his entire strength.

Once inside the house Tauriel quickly looked around and focused on the screams as she tried to figure out where they were coming from. The smoke was thick and made it difficult to breath as she covered her mouth to stop herself from coughing. She then heard the screams in front of her and kicked opened a door. Fire jumped out at her and she managed to duck as a blackened wardrobe almost fell on top of her. She momentarily froze when she saw a woman lying face down on the ground, blood around her head, and her her legs covered with burn wounds. She quickly felt for a pulse and sighed as she found the woman still alive, but barely breathing. She turned the women to find the swell of her belly. She was pregnant.

“Valar” she gasped and then she quickly turned around once again as she heard the screams. There were coming from the roof, she thought confused.

“The attic” she whispered as she spotted a knob with a string hanging down. She pulled it and a narrow white ladder came crashing down, as puffy black hot smoke rolled down to greet her. She raced up, and saw a small girl, sitting on the floor with her legs in and close to her body. She drew back as she saw the strange women with red hair.

“Its alright, come to me” Tauriel managed to sweetly say, even though she was terrified as she saw the hole in the roof where material and planks of wood had fallen in from the collapse of other taller houses around it. She could also start to see the fire spreading through the roof, the house would collapse on top of them.

There was too much weight, and the fire was mocking them, it was too close. The horrified little girl nodded as pure terror swam in her ocean blue eyes. Tauriel stayed absolutely still as her weight would put more restraint on the already weakened floor. The small girl stood up shaking and tears falling down the side of her little face. Her blonde curls were stained with black smoke and to Tauriel’s dismay, with blood as well. She walked slowly as the floor audibly shrieked causing the girl to stop as her eyes grew even wider.

“Dont look at the floor darling. Look at me” Tauriel reassured as she held out her arms and forced out a small smile. She could see the fire had already started to put a another hole through the roof, and then it started spreading quickly dangerously close to the girl. She needed to move faster. She started to walk again, and as she stepped her foot went straight through the floor the weak wood gashing her leg. She screamed in agony and in terror as Tauriel quickly went to get her. The wood cracked and complained loudly as she held on to the little girl’s shoulder and pulled her up. Blood was dripping from her leg, as she breath in harshly.

"I want my mommy” she began to cry, as Tauriel tried to console her. Then the worst happened as Tauriel felt everything crack around her, she tried to move but then the attic came crashing down to the first floor with an ear deafening sound.

Tauriel brought her arms around the little girl who was no longer moving, as Tauriel gasped out in pain. She felt the blood dripping from various parts of her body, but Tauriel felt her eyes close as unconsciousness swallowed her. She felt pain and utter worry as she briefly thought of her possible condition. The distress she had caused to the life she knew she carried inside of her. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she finally closed her eyes.

She could not feel the strong yet soft arms that picked her up, but the familiar warmth mysteriously brought a small smile to her lips.  

* * *

There were no sounds nor screams around her when she abruptly awoke. Tears started to stream down her face when her shaking hand immediately threw off the fur blanket off of her and her hand fell to her abdomen, where she could feel a small yet rounded and hard bump, that was well noticeable through the thin and almost see-through long gown she wore and gasped as she saw bruises alongside her sides and her stomach, caused by her fall.

She shook as she waited for a sign. Nothing. She almost always felt that strange sensation, but now it was seemingly gone.

“No, no, no” she gasped in a scream, as both her hands went around the small bump.

“Please, little one tell me you are there” she begged as she cried, as despair hung thick over her. She closed her eyes, tears falling, and feeling guilty, as she had been the cause of it all. She cursed herself for being in denial, because now she wanted to know that her little miracle was still alive and well.

“Please my darling” she begged once again, as her tears came rapidly.

“Tauriel” Kili urgently gasped as he quickly flapped open the tent door and found her in a seated position, her shoulders shaking and crying loudly, as her hands rested at her stomach. She looked up at him as he froze from where he was standing. He had never seen her so terrified and lost.

“Kili!” she cried as tears ran down her cheeks, he ran to her side.

“Its alright love, you are fine” he said trying to console her as he ran his hand down her hair and wiping her tears off her cheeks. She shook her head wildly.

“No… you dont.. understand.. Kili… I” she breathed in harshly as she was trying to tell him as more tears rolled down.

He then sat at the side of the bed in front of her and quietly brought her crying form to him. He held her cheek, “I know” he said as his own eyes turned watery. She swallowed, as she sobbed some more.

“I know about the babe my love” he said, sweetly, as he placed his own hand to her stomach caressing it, and she felt warmth spread throughout her body.

Suddenly at his touch she felt that familiar, small spark of energy, the one she was desperately looking for. She shook as pure relief washed over her, and a small smile settled on her lips.Kili smiled happily as a tear fell down his face.

“Both of you are fine” he said, as she now saw the worry and tension roll away from him as well.

He had been worried to death, but was relieved when the healer woman had finally allowed him to come in and see her and made him freeze with surprise when she had told him about her condition, but he had ran like a mad man to the tent when he had heard her cries. She looked up at him and he placed a soft kiss to her cheek, then trailed down to her lips, where he kissed her there softly as well. He held on to her as she took out all her tears of relief out of her and finally she stood still and silent.

“I…. Kili I did not wanted it to be real at first” she said dropping her head as if she were guilty of anything.

“You dont have to apologize for anything, darling. It is perfectly normal you had felt that way” he whispered hugging her as he brought his legs back to the left side of her and up to the bed to hug her properly.

“You are not angry?” she whispered as she laid her head by his neck. His warmth and scent instantly making her feel safe.

“My dear Tauriel, how could I be” he said kissing her forehead.

“And you are not angry at me?” she asked once again in a small voice. He smiled as he brought his hand back down to her small bump.

“I love you too much to possibly be angry at you, we both did this” he whispered with a proud tone to his voice, as she lifted her face and met his eyes.

“But you scared me so much and I would like it very much if you would not jump into a burning house from now on” he said seriously but with a teasing tone to his voice. She smiled but then suddenly froze. She swallowed, as she remembered the girl and the woman she had tried to rescue.

She took a deep breath as she brought her small hand down to her stomach and covered his hand, she would need the support if she were to hear horrid news.

“Kili?” she began as she prepared to ask the questions that suddenly came to mind. He shook his head slowly and apologetically as he knew what she was meaning to ask. She closed her eyes again and she sobbed loudly into his shoulder.

“That girl was too young Kili!” she started as she angrily cried. “She was just a little girl, and… and her mother was expecting” she said loudly and she felt his right hand tightened around her own stomach almost protectively.

“It was all my fault” she cried as he suddenly brought his other hand up and raised her face to him.

“Tauriel it was not your fault” he said intensely. “You tried to save them, and I’m not going to sit here and hear you blame yourself” he whispered now softly and stopping his voice from taking a dangerous tone. “It was not your fault that dragon was woken, it was ours” he nodded as she shook her head slightly.

“It was not” she responded with a hard look in her eyes. He gave her a small smile, she tried to tell him with her eyes that nothing was his fault but he shook his head.

“Its true my love” he said as he took in a sharp breath. “We were to journey to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim our homeland, but to do so my uncle would had to reclaim and find the Arkenstone, thus consequently waking the dragon” he whispered as she stood still.

She then gasped as she looked at him. She opened her mouth but closed it as she did not know what to say.

“You all knew the dragon could possibly create a path of destruction outside the mountain?” she slowly asked.  
Her stare was demanding as she waited for an answer.

“Yes” he answered with determination set on his shoulder. She gasped as she pushed him away as she climbed down from the small bed.

“Tauriel” he began, as she drew in a sharp intake of breath. She now took notice of the bandages around her legs and one on her left shoulder, which did start to pain her. She felt a deep gash there.

“Don't” she warned, as he went to her and tried to put her back into the bed. He challenged her eyes as he grabbed her, his hold gentle but persistent.

“You are still not well enough to get up” he demanded as she freed herself from his hold and walked away from him, but he blocked her into a corner. She turned swiftly around and met his hard stare. He suddenly looked taller and authoritative.

“Get back into bed” he ordered, but keeping his voice soft. “Please” he added with a small smile. She crossed her arms, and stubbornly shook her head. He rolled his eyes and stood there waiting.

She slightly shuddered as she felt the cold air around her. Her body was screaming for Kili’s warmth but she denied the temptation. She only wore a thin long gown, which was overly transparent and blushed at she got a full look at herself. She hoped only Kili and whoever had worked on her wounds had looked at her in such light clothing because she could see all of her intimate parts through the thin material.

“I feared telling you” he then began as she raised her head. “I truly was going to tell you” he whispered anger evident on his face, “I had begged Thorin to let me come along…. I dare you to tell me that this was not my fault!” he challenged as he looked at her. His eyes were sad and dark as she felt her heart crush at the sight of him.

“It is not my place to judge you, my love,” she finally whispered softly. “You were trying to take back your home, to see it for the first time, and I know that waking that dragon did not go lightly with your plans”

He shook his head as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “It was my fault you…” he began when she suddenly flew to him and grabbed his chin.

“If you were about to say that it was your fault I got injured, don't, ” she dangerously said, “you said it yourself the baby and I are fine” she whispered, as he was about to say something else, but she stopped him, “Kili don't, it was my choice, which was selfish of my part” she said, her high emotions as of late got the better of her and she was yet again crying silently. She had caused herself injury and had put her life on the line but most importantly the one of her unborn child. She walked away from him as she tried to get a hold of herself.

“You were so courageous Tauriel, you tried to save them, but there is no clear answer on what you should have done” he said as he tried to console her, yet he gave her some space. She needed to win that internal battle herself, he could only help her along.

“I can see it clearly, yet it is so small” he said after a few moments, he wanted to take her troubled mind from her thoughts. He was looking at the small bump which looked more prominent now that she was standing up, especially since she was wearing such thin (and alluring) material.

She looked confused but then slightly smiled as she knew what or better yet, whom he was referring to. She wiped her tears away and sniffed trying to calm her emotions as it was getting harder and harder to do so.

“When did you know?” he asked her, as she she put her hand to her bump once again. She seemed to not want to stop from touching it. To make sure it was still there.

“Back at the lake house, when I was outside” she said, “Everything made sense”

“When the dragon was coming?” he asked as he remembered when she had made him worried with her silence. She nodded as he walked to her, the small space between them was killing him, and he grabbed her and sat on the bed and placed her on his lap. She was surprisingly light. She was cold to the touch so he took off his heavy coat and placed it around her shoulders. It was heavy but so warm and comfortable. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back from the inside of the coat, even adding more heat to her body.

“You should have told me” he whispered, caressing her back.

“I know, Im sorry… I was just.. scared” she said, as he drew her in closer caressing her hip through the thin layer of the long dress. It could barely be called clothes as she felt naked in it, but his touch did set fire to her desire, and she was left breathing quickly.

With her on his lap they were about the same height, though he was at least half an inch higher. A delighted giggle left her when he suddenly stooped low and kissed her small bump sweetly and delicately.

“Its so adorable” he said against her skin, making her blush. “I…. Im going to be a father” he whispered raising his head, she smiled.

It dawned on him then much more as he was in front of Tauriel and seeing it for himself, rather than a healing woman telling him. Kili felt as he would faint with relief when the women had told him that she would be fine, but she fell silent, as Kili pressed her to say more, and when she muttered that Tauriel was with child he felt the earth under his feet began to shift and then freeze. He was excited but scared as he knew that a child further complicated their situation. But he quickly cursed himself for thinking such thoughts and felt excitement, pride, and happiness wash over him. Fili was not with him at the time, he was helping some men put up tents. He swallowed he still needed to tell them that he was in love with an elf, and now that she was expecting his child.

“Stop thinking for a while” she whispered and kissed his brow. He nodded, he was not going to make her uncomfortable with all of his thoughts at the moment. They will deal with everything else later. He brought her even closer to him and she laid her face against his neck. He grabbed her hair and took it out of the coat so he would not pull on it and it ran down her back like a long red waterfall. He loved her so much, and now she was going to be the mother of his child. That got him smiling widely.

“You are going to be a mother” he said kissing her shoulder. She smiled warmly at the thought as she, yet again caressed her small bump.

“Imagine that, I can't even keep you out of trouble” she teased, as he uncontrollably laughed out loud.

“Are you alright there?” she asked, chuckling.

He sighed and let out a puff of air… “I think so, you are so funny sometimes” he said, dramatically wiping his eyes. She rolled hers, he was so dramatic sometimes.

“Boy or girl?” he then asked, as he stroked her hair. He felt her warm breath against his skin and sighed as he thanked Mahal that she indeed was sound and safe in his arms. That both of the loves of his life were safe.

“Are you asking me which I prefer or if I know which one our child is of the two?” she asked kissing his neck.

“Which one you prefer…. wait... can you tell?” he asked with slight anticipation. She chuckled lightly, “No, you silly dwarf!”

“I thought elves were magical or something” he asked. He loved teasing her. She raised her head and shook it slowly, as she yet again rolled her eyes.

“But you are… something is pure magic about you, too grand to be normal” he whispered and kissed her lips softly, he was going to keep it at that, but she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He caught up quickly and kissed her back, as everything disappeared.

His tongue was warm as it brushed against hers. The familiar burning heat drove her with passion. His hand went up her side and grabbed one of her breasts, as she moaned quietly. He was going to stop, remembering to be careful with her, now that he knew she was with child, but she complained when he had stopped.

“No…no.. keep going” she said with eyes closed as the coat fell from her arms and he pushed her gently into the bed, careful as to not lay his entire weight on her.

“Anyone could come in, and your wounds..” he pointed out.

“And you are suddenly the one who wants to behave?” she asked surprised.

He smiled his seductive private smile which he reserved just for her (and he better, she thought) and her knees shook with pure anticipation.

She wanted to be his again, and vice versa. Maybe it was her current condition or his way of making her mouth water, she did not know, and frankly, she did not care.

“I’ll be fine” she whispered. Their lips were together again and she was about to take off his leather tunic when they unfortunately stopped. Voices could be heard outside.

“Yes, she is in there” someone said.

“Thank you” Legolas responded.

Tauriel caught her breath. “Legolas” she whispered, as she felt a lump in her throat. This was not going to be enjoyable…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) ! Legolas' confrontation with Kili and Tauriel are up next.... I'm so excited! And of course I did stretch out the time windows here a bit... I'm sorry if that is going to bother some of you.... *goes and hides* *but takes computer so I could still write* anyway I am adding many things in...also I was going to incorporate Smaug more but felt like he belonged with Bard, if you get what I'm saying... (in my mind, Bain got out of the boat to give the black arrow to his dad while Tauriel was at the house)
> 
> Thank you for the kuddos and the sweet comments, as long as there is at least one person reading this I will continue :)


	7. If Looks Could Kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas, Tauriel and Kili, oh plus a heated and loud conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write, but it did take longer to write (even if its a short chapter) and to plan, but its a good one! I hope! Its a bit short I know, but the upcoming ones are longer! :3 Enjoy <3

“Legolas is here” she anxiously and surprisingly whispered as Kili climbed down from her and the bed.

She hurriedly ran a hand through her hair, trying to untangle the many tangles Kili had woven in it. She almost whined out loud as their moment had been crushed and interrupted, but shut down her thoughts with an exasperated huff. Her mind did sometimes get the better of her, but Kili was just… well good at making her thoughts very inappropriate.

She quickly got up to fix her long gown when Legolas entered in a swift motion as he flapped the door open. She stood there and quickly turned around. He saw her and looked down, embarrassed but his hands fisted at his sides as he saw them both. Kili fled to put his big coat around Tauriel, only this time she had put her arms through it.

“The blanket is on the other side” she said, pointing to the left side of the bed as she looked at Legolas and tried to close the big coat around her.

He had a hard accusing look in his eyes the second he saw Kili there. Kili glared at Legolas and had clearly not heard her as she could see the current silent and deadly stare down the two were having.

If looks could kill, they would have both died terrible and painful deaths. One wrong word or action could be the end of it.

“Kili the blanket” she repeated as her voice quivered, as she briefly looked at him and then at the silent, deadly elf who was giving off dangerous vibes. She was so relieved to see Legolas but his eyes did not look at her. She felt tears surface, as she felt such a huge deep gap in between them.

“There is no need to hide it” Legolas spoke, not looking at her but keeping his cold blue eyes on Kili. She gasped anxiously, as her hand went to her stomach again. Caressing her small bump as means of calming herself

“I know, the healing woman has informed me” Legolas whispered through his teeth.

He now looked at Tauriel and his eyes flickered to her hand at her stomach, and his hurt and anger made a shiver run up her spine. His ocean blue eyes were dark and a dangerous spark sparkled in them. She unconsciously took a small step back. He looked like a blown out candle, no longer shining light as he always did.

Kili slowly moved in front of her protectively. Legolas huffed in frustration.

“I would never cause her any harm, dwarf” he spat as he moved closer his eyes screaming in rage. “You did this to her!” he screamed as he lifted an accusing finger to him in a quick motion. The tent was sure to explode from all the rage and emotions coming from both elves and the dwarf.

“I'm not taking any chances, elf. She is carrying my child, and I will protect them both” Kili in return hissed as he fisted his hands at his side. His usual warm and teasing eyes were black and dangerous. He could take on Legolas, they were both equal as strength came, but Legolas had experience under his belt, whereas Kili, well he was but a child in Legolas’ eyes.

“Your child, can you even take care of yourself?” Legolas sarcastically hissed as he shook with rage. He could not believe that they had given themselves to each other. When had it happen?

They made a move towards each other when Tauriel stopped them.

“Stop acting like children!” she demanded as tears fell down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away, and cursed her tears as she could not control them. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable.

“You have fallen in love with a dwarf but not only that, you have mated with one too Tauriel! He is the enemy, as far as I know, he could have forced himself on you! Legolas screamed back, something he did not do often, especially at her.

She swallowed as she could admit that his tone made her scared. Kili froze as he could not move from the utter anger he was feeling at the moment.

“It was my decision as well, we all know that he would had never managed to force me into anything! Do not talk about Kili like that” she hissed. “He is no enemy, never has and never will”

A frustrated and enraged breath escaped his lips, as her words rang in his ears. She defended him with such fury.

He looked at her stomach then, which she tried to cover but could not button the coat up with her shaking hands.

“You have that _thing_ growing inside of you” he then whispered, with an almost disgusted look on his face.

She gasped as a scowl began to form in her face.

He had never acted like this before, but anger can make words be said without a single second thought. Kili unfroze at that and boiled with rage, how dare he refer to his child in such a way. He was about to scream back (and preferably punch him), when Tauriel did it herself.

“You have no right. The babe does not hold any fault. Its an innocent child!” she screamed as she held her ground as well as her tears. She did not want to cry, she wanted to be strong and defend her unborn child, but it was becoming more difficult not to do so, because she was so angry and Legolas looked so destroyed. She had caused that, and she felt immense guilt. He did not deserve such despair. However, she did not regret her condition, or the little miracle growing inside of her, nor the immense love she had for Kili, but she regretted hurting Legolas. Though she could not bring herself to regret any of her actions. They were too intimate, and too important to her, she could not deny her own happiness, but she hated that her happiness came with a price.

“You are upsetting her, and disrespecting her and my child!” Kili cried, as he made another antsy move towards him but Tauriel once again stopped him, putting a shaking yet firm hand on his hard chest and pushing him away softly. She had tears running down her cheeks when she then turned around to Legolas.

“Leave” she ordered him, almost in a monotone voice. He stood there with a frozen and surprised expression. Her heart shattered at that, but they all needed to calm down before an actual conversation could take place, if there could be one without Kili and Legolas killing each other with deadly stares. She also did not want him in the same room with her, not with the way he had acknowledged her unborn child.

“He has ruined you Tauriel, you can be so easily harmed now” he whispered in their elven tongue, as a single tear ran down his cheek and he tightened his face. He turned around in silence as Kili stood there wondering what he had told her. He also felt the long history between the two elves. They were indeed good friends.

Legolas walked out into the now cold late afternoon, sending Kili a glare as he returned one as well. The flapping of the tent was the only sound breaking the biting silence.

“Tauriel” Kili whispered as he looked at her stilled form. Her eyes were looking straight, as her face looked despaired. She was no longer crying, as if all the tears she had shed for that day were gone, only her cheeks remained wet, as the paths the tears had taken were visible.

“He is one my dearest friends” she whispered, as she stared at the grey tent’s door.

Her frozen body scared him, and he walked to her slowly. He could not tolerate seeing her in such a way. It hurt him so much to see her upset. He knew that all of this emotional drama could not be healthy for her, especially in her condition.

He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking and cold to the touch, even when she was wearing his coat. Tauriel brought her head down and placed it on his shoulder, his body heat and lingering anger was warming her up.

“He means a lot to you, and you to him” Kili stated, as he rubbed her shoulders to bring in more heat.

“Kili, you don't have to be jea... “ she whispered as she shook her head.

“I was moments ago, the way he...looks at you...I am not jealous, I was simply stating the obvious, my love” he whispered interrupting her softly, as his hand went over her hair. His touch made her feel instantly better. His warmth made her feel safe and joyous. She shook her head lightly, as she fought back a sob.

“I… I have to talk to him” she whispered as more tears came. She did not know how many more could possibly come. “I cannot tolerate his hate and disappointment, but at the same time I am so angry at him” she cried as he sat on the bed and sat her in his lap once again. She seemed smaller than before and seemingly breaking apart, so unlike the Tauriel he knew. But everyone can be broken, and Tauriel is just Tauriel. No one is the exception.

“Love, then I think I agree with you, you… should talk to him” he said, as he swallowed. He knew he could trust Legolas’ word that he would never harm her, but even taking the slightest chance with her made him nervous.

“No you don't, I hear your doubts in your voice” she whispered as she buried her face into his neck.

“I just… I saw him so angry, what if he loses his temper on you?” He said, as he pulled her even closer to him, as if she wasn't pressed against him already.

“Hopefully he has calmed down” she said raising her head, well at least she hoped. She knew that he would never hurt her, but the question did linger longer than expected in her mind. He looked at her sad eyes and wished he could take that look away. But something told him that a conversation with Legolas was only going to make it go away, or make is worse. He was nervous but looking at her, he knew that it was not his decision to make. She was his, but he did not own her.

“Tauriel, if you are sure of it, then go ahead” he said softly, and forced out a small smile. “But first let me go fetch you your clothes, Sigrid was kind enough to wash and sow your pants, but I fear that she had to get rid of your top long tunic, it was beyond salvation” he apologetically said. “So… you're going to have to wear a dress” he dramatically whispered as he shook his head and placed his hand next to his heart in supposed heartbreak.

She chuckled, a sound that made him visibly relax. Her smile did not reach her eyes though, it was amazing how he could read her so well. She got up from the bed and walked to the other side to finally retrieve the fallen blanket. It was now cold, and she folded it, and placed it back on the bed.

“You are waiting for me to explode in utter horror?” she said amused at his apologetic eyes followed her. He smiled, her wit never ceased to surprise him.

“Actually I was, I was waiting for you to throw me off the bed or stab me with your daggers” he said laughing, oh he was so funny, he thought.

“My love, I have worn dresses before, I dislike them, but a dress is better than this” she said as she looked down at the thin gown. He bit his lip.

“I would have to disagree” he muttered inches away from her. She blinked, how did he get to her so fast? Was she losing her edge? He took in her surprised look, and smiled his signature grin, the one that sent anticipated burning heat down her spine and down to somewhere else.

“I told you, we had not settled that discussion, I’m faster” he suggestively whispered kissing her cheek, and then going down to her neck and biting her playfully, she squealed in delight as her cheeks burned. His hand slid down her side and she bit her lip as his warmth invaded her. 

“I will bring your clothes” he said something along those lines, maybe, Tauriel did not know because she was very distracted at the moment.

She just nodded, and had found that she had closed her eyes, she kept them closed, as she heard him leave. She could feel his alluring presence still mocking her and then a few seconds later it too was gone. She opened her eyes slowly. He can make her feel things she had never felt before. He had changed her definition of love, and on top of that she had met someone whose recklessness could make hers look like child's play.

She sat back down with a sigh, as Legolas came to her mind once again. She felt immediate tears pool at her eyes at the thought of him, but she quickly stopped them when she heard Kili come in.

“There you are” he said, as he placed a long sky blue dress on the bed. It was simple, but the beautiful color made up for it. It had a deep v line, but still remained modest for her liking, and sleeves that would stop mid way at her arms. It had tiny embroidered patterns along the bottom of the dress and looking closer she realized there were little leaves. She smiled softly looking up at Kili.

“Where did you find this dress?” she asked running her long thin fingers through the leaf pattern.

“A salesman from Laketown managed to salvage some of his clothing he had for sale in his store… I… thought… the blue would look good on you” he said, as she could see the slight red in his cheeks. The dress seemed expensive, judging by the smooth and thick material it was made from. Though it was thick, it still flowed rather freely, so she could move without feeling constricted.

“Sigrid sewed on the little leaves at the bottom, she said it would fit you perfectly” he said handing it to her. She smiled, making a mental note to thank Sigrid.

She got up from the bed, took the dress and walked over to him, she leaned down not too far and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you” she whispered. He could not stop smiling, she had like it!

Tauriel then started to dress. He had also brought in her worn out boots, and her clasps for her hair. He held out the big blanket in front of her to give her some privacy, and dramatically closed his eyes, she giggled as she saw him slowly open one up.

“Behave” she said as his dark promising stare made her nervous.

She removed the bandages around her body, noting that her wounds were mostly healed, he looked at her, telling her to not take them off. But she healed quickly, and waved him off. As for the bruises around her midsection and her legs, some where still there.

She slid in her small clothes, her leather tights, and then the blue dress, which she had to agree with him, the color was perfect. He let go of the blanket when he saw her in the dress. His wide eyes and open mouth made her cheeks blush.

He quietly handed her a long thin, long sleeved vest that would keep her warmer. It was a lighter shade of blue that went well with her dress. She made that dress even more beautiful.

“You look perfect” he said as she bent down and put on her boots. She giggled as she wrapped her weapons leather belt around the dress and vest. Her tiny bump was now completely unnoticeable through the thick dress, she noticed, surprised at how sad that made her feel. But on the bright side she was fully covered, away from suspicious eyes. Kili handed her her weapons and she looked down at them thoughtfully.

“It would make me feel better if you took them” he whispered. She was about to argue but she nodded, and took them from him.

She placed her weapons at her side and inside her belt, as well as her quiver which was now refreshed with new arrows. She now looked like a warrior, a beautiful warrior with a blue long dress and red shining hair. She could still be deadly, calculative, and fast even with her remaining wounds and the fact that she was expecting. She was definitely the wrong mother-to-be to pick a fight with.

She then quickly made practical braids in her hair and clasped them. Her braids grabbed her hair, and pulled it away from her eyes. She had no care for vanity, but her hair was very important to her, so she quickly brushed her fingers through it.

When she was all ready she eyed the door nervously. Kili took in her worried expression, as his own worry skyrocketed.

“Tauriel…” he whispered.

“Kili, I have to talk to him” she whispered back, his worry was evident, and maybe he showed the jealousy spark in his eyes, even if he made a big effort to not show it.

He nodded as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Get some sleep” she whispered as she ran her finger across his strong jaw, his stubble tickled her skin in the most enjoyable way. He shook his head softly.

“I have to talk to my brother, and the others” he whispered as determination set on his eyes. He sighed, he was also not looking forward to that.

They looked at each other intently. Their love and their child was worth anything. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“Lets do this for us, and for our baby” she whispered. She needed all the strength she could get from both of them. He nodded, as he brought his lips to hers, in a quick but heated moment, after a few shaking breaths she walked off, with more courage set in her eyes than before.

* * *

Her step was full of purpose but her heart was thundering at the thought of her talk with Legolas. Did he even want to talk to her at all?

The sun was now setting, and black shadows danced around her. She looked around, seeing people and tents up and around. She needed to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :3 See ya next time :)  
> More Legolas and Fili (golden puppie) up next!! 
> 
> ps- I know that having Tauriel 'already showing' is a bit of a stretch. But for the sake of the previous chapter I did just that :) .... I will discuss this from chapter to chapter... Don't want to say too much.. Maybe I do suck at planning sometimes because I'm so eager to write that I just get too it, but I did plan this part a bit.... :3 Thank you for the sweet comments <3


	8. Stars and Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations... Tauriel and Legolas.... Kili, Fili, Bifur and Oin.... This chapter is very intense, with fluffy fluff sprinkled on it too of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this for every chapter but this one was very fun to write. Enjoy :)

Tauriel asked around if anyone had seen the elven prince. The sun was long gone, but the sky was still lit from its left over rays. It would of been a beautiful winter day if not for the the destruction around her.

As she walked the shores of the now incinerated Laketown, she saw all of its survivors. Tents of all materials were set up and scattered. What they had managed to salvage laid around littering the pebbled ground.

She could feel the suffering and worry reflected in their faces. They had lost their home, possessions, and many of them had lost loved ones. She swallowed as she could taste the despair in the air.

She could still remember the little girl she had tried to save. Tauriel shuddered, her last few waking moments were of her being terrified and in pain. A little innocent girl did not deserve such an end. Her mother and the little life she carried inside of her did not deserve to die such a horrible death. She tried to take her mind out of such things, but she could not. That little girl had trusted her and she had failed her... Tauriel stopped her slow walk and took a deep breath... She needed to calm herself.

A couple of steps and calming breaths after she found a large gathering. A loud clear voice was heard from the front. She recognized him as the man who had killed the fierce dragon, and the father of the children she had met. He was full of authority but she could still sense a humble spark in him.

She was about to step closer when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and out of instinct, put her hand on her dagger. It was a young small girl, very young in the eyes of an elf. She had a long brown dress on, ripped and worn out. She also had a long bandage on one of her arms. Tauriel relaxed and smiled.

“I hear you are looking for the elven prince” the girl said, as she studied the pretty elf maid, with scrutinizing eyes. It had been the first time she had ever seen an elf up close.

Tauriel bowed, and then she extended her right hand.

“Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard” she said, but her voice quivered slightly as she stated her title, wary of it. She did not know if she still kept it as of now. The girl shook her hand and introduced herself.

“Jesi” she said, as she bowed her head slightly. Though her bow was clumsy and carefree.

“I saw the elven prince with the white hair go around to that tree over there” she informed as Tauriel turned and saw the tree she was pointing to. “He looked quite unhappy, he looked like he was going to murder someone!”

Tauriel swallowed, she hoped he had calmed down somewhat.

“Thank you, do you think he is still there?” Tauriel asked.

“I think so, have not seen him pass through here though. He is rather handsome” Jesi whispered the last part with a giggle, as Tauriel laughed softly at her blushed cheeks.

“Do you really think so” Tauriel whispered, leaning in as she went along with the gossiping. Jesi nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

“Jesi!” someone called from behind them. Jesi turned and yelled back. Tauriel could see a woman approach them.

“Shes my mother” she said.

“Jesi, what…” the woman stopped as she looked closer at Tauriel.

“Jesi stop bothering people” the woman began as she grabbed at the young girls hand softly, pulling her away from Tauriel.

“She was not bothering me” Tauriel assured with a smile on her face. But she could clearly see that the women was putting some distance in between them. The women only nodded and did not return her smile.

“You can read in between my words” she said, as a scowl began to form on her face.

Tauriel looked at her, confused at her defensive and rude comment.

“You are with them are you not?” the women whispered, her tone on the edge of deadly.  
Tauriel’s breath caught as she was understanding what the women was trying to say.

“Mother” Jesi interrupted as she tried to get out of her mother’s grasp.

“Jesi I do not want you talking with dwarves or elves, especially this one” the women said as she pulled on the girl.

“They are the reason our town got destroyed, and so many of us killed” she hissed.

Tauriel’s glare increased as she fisted her hands, wanting to control herself. Jesi noticed the change on the elf, whereas she seemed kind and lovely only a few seconds ago, she now looked like a dangerous and scary elf. Her striking beauty now only held dark promises that sent a shiver up her spine. Her mother is going to get them both killed, she thought.

Tauriel glared at the older woman and hurriedly walked off. She got enough distance and stopped. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Today was just getting worse and worse, and now, she thought with a sarcastic smile, its going to become the epitome of worst.  
She walked to the tree the girl had pointed to and walked around it. It was a big, wide oak, that reminded her of the ones in Mirkwood. She turned and surely Legolas was there.

His back was to her, and he was shooting arrows to a nearby smaller tree. She heard each one hit the tree and noted that each was following a straight vertical line.

He drew his bow and swiftly turned. Tauriel froze slightly as he did not lower his arrow.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his face gave nothing away, but his tone made her swallow.

“I… I came to talk to you” she said nervously, as he still did not lower his arrow. She knew he would never hurt her, but she would be lying if she said that she was not scared.

“Kili is not here. Is he gone?” he said as he steeled his eyes mocking her.

Her anger rose up at that.

“No” she said through gritted teeth.

“So you came alone? How sad, I wanted to show him my bow in action” he sarcastically said with a scowl on his face.  
Tauriel likes to think as herself as calm, but, oh no, that took it to another level.

She glared at him, and with in the blink of an eye she had her bow and arrow ready and aimed at Legolas. Her move even surprised him, someone who had seen her do that many times before. She stepped closer, rage glowing in her eyes.

Moments passed, as they looked at each other. Neither moved a muscle.

“Lower your bow” Legolas demanded.

“Lower your attitude” Tauriel shot back, with an amused but deadly smile. Her wit was one of her favorite traits. Legolas’ stare turned colder and icier. Tauriel felt like a stranger as of late, rather than a friend of many centuries.

“Is Kili asleep while you come to defend his honor?” he hissed, lowering his bow.

“I came to talk with you!” she impatiently said, as she too lowered her bow, and not being able to control her frustration, threw it on the ground.

“Whose attitude should be lowered?” he asked as he stared at the bow on the ground. He had given her that bow. He had crafted it and carved, every detail on it. And he had showed her how to do the same with her daggers.

She sniffed angrily. She was so angry at him, she thought she was going to just yell out in frustration.

“Tauriel” he said softly as he took a step towards her. She automatically stepped back, as he sighed.

“I understand that..” he began.

“No” she quickly interrupted, her voice loud and authoritative. He raised a confused brow.

“You are not going to apologize for what you said before. It is not that easy, you were referring to my child who had no say in this situation in such a distasteful way, and Kili, well you made his honor look like nothing but a mere word” she whispered as she shook her head. She could feel tears at her eyes, as she tried to keep them from falling.

“I can at least voice my regret. You don't have to forgive me” he whispered as his scowl came back. “If I offended Kili, I am sorry and the child….” he forced those words out, and he was not sure he meant them.

She shook her head. “You don't mean that” she whispered.

“What do you want me to say?” he accused, his voice was getting higher. “How do you expect me to react?” he said as he made his way to her, too fast for her to step back. He grabbed her by the shoulders, as she held her breath. His grip was becoming painful but the adrenaline in her made the pain tolerable. His cold eyes frightened her more than she could understand.

* * *

He saw Tauriel walk from the tent, as he grabbed his coat, which still carried her alluring scent. He had wanted to go with her, but that was something she needed to do on her own. Even though it took a lot from him to let her go alone.

He opened the tent’s door and gasped as he came face to face with his brother who was about to open it up too.

“Kili, we are leaving, now” he demanded. “You know Tauriel is well, so now we can leave.The elven prince is here, so they both can return back…”

“Where are the others?” Kili whispered as Fili shot him a confused glare.

“Did you not hear me?” Fili asked, impatiently. “We had been here for… two days now, Tauriel is fine, and I understood that you had wanted to stay until she woke. I did too.. she”

“Where are Oin and Bifur?” Kili asked again as he stepped around Fili. “I need to talk to you all” he whispered softly as he touched his older brothers shoulder. Fili’s face was confused.

“We can't leave just yet, Tauriel is talking to Legolas” he said as he walked forward, following the smell of food that he knew the dwarves had made. Fili came up behind him, but he stopped as he noticed how different Kili was. He seemed taller and older, and he carried something big on his shoulders with determination and responsibility.

“Kili…” he whispered loudly enough that Kili did turn around. Fili swallowed as he looked at Kili intensely. He sigued and smiled warmly.

“Kili, must you always prove your recklessness?” he said, sarcastically but accusingly. “Loving an elf is not an easy task” he pointed out as he walked closer to him. His eyes were now serious and wise.

“She is expecting my child” Kili said, triumph coloring his tone as he managed to keep his voice clear.

Fili’s mouth fell open as he froze between one of his steps. His eyes were so wide that Kili feared they would come out.

“I cannot leave without her, she is coming with me. Even if she was not expecting, I would have asked her to come as well” Kili said, as he held back an amused laugh as he stared at Fili’s ridiculous surprised face.

“Brother, you kind of need to breath” Kili reminded him, as he was starting to become blue.

Fili let out a quick breath.

“Kili… Mahal…” he sigued as he shook his head as his hands went over his eyes.

“Fili.. I dont know what I would do if I don't have your support” he whispered. Fili was his older brother, the one who had always been there for and with him, and he needed his support, he would not be able to manage his disappointment.

His brother stayed quiet as he stared at the ground, a million thoughts going through his mind. Fili did think about if Kili was indeed the father but that thought left as soon as it came, he internally cursed himself of thinking such things, especially of Tauriel.

Kili sighed at his brothers silence as he closed his eyes. But then he felt strong familiar arms around him. It was a silent embrace for a few seconds.

“You will always have me here” Fili whispered as he hugged his brother even tighter.

“You are going to be an uncle” Kili then whispered as Fili smiled warmly at the idea.

“And you are going to be a father” he whispered as his voice quivered. He could not believe his little, reckless brother was going to have a babe of his own. He had held him after he came into the world, and now Kili would experience that feeling.

“I had some trouble believing it myself too” Kili chuckled, as Fili stepped away.

“Especially when the father is you, hotheaded and reckless and all” Fili teased, as he punched him playfully. Kili rolled his eyes.

“Could not keep it in your trousers ehh, well I guess is not that easy, especially around Tauriel?” he teased as Kili glared at him intently to keep himself from blushing. Fili held out his hands in surrender.

“I knew there was something between the two of you” he then said, a serious tone to his voice, but it was gone as fast as it came,”the way you look at her, its like you want to eat her with your eyes brother!” Kili then instantly blushed, and held back a nervous giggle. “And you kept on asking for her after she cured you when you were all half crazy, well crazier than normal, I was sure I was going to have to put a pillow over you!” Fili said, as he laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to suppress his chuckles.

“Alright, we can….” Kili stopped as Fili still kept laughing. He did a show of wiping his tears away.

“I'm fine” Fili breathed. And then his stare became serious, almost too sudden.

“Kili, I'm afraid Thorin will not be so light about this as I am” he said, wincing at the fact that Thorin still had to be told.  
Kili shuddered and swallowed. They have sent a messenger a long to Erebor who had told the rest of the company, that the four dwarves were safe, but will stay a few more days to make sure a friend that had helped them escape the dragon was going to be recover well. They did not give any details, just to be safe.

“I'm going to tell him when we get there” he said, fear gnawing at him from the thought of telling his uncle of Tauriel and the babe.

“Kili!” he heard the enthusiastic voice of Bifur call to him from behind.

“Where have you been! Come you must eat something before we leave to Erebor, my prince” he said enthusiastically.

“We can't yet lads” Fili said as he stepped forward. Oin and Bifur looked confused.

“Tauriel is not back yet” Kili added.

“But…” Bifur began. They had made sure that the kind she elf had been safe. But it was the deal that as soon she woke up that they would depart.

“She is coming with me” Kili said as he stood taller.

“An elf? To Erebor? Kili, lad we like her and all… but I don't think she should..” Bifur stumbled over his words, and Oin nodded in approval.

“She has to” Kili said. “She is expecting my child”

Fili and Kili both got ready for the drop of the dwarves’ mouth, and the confused and horrified gasp that escaped them both. Oin was visibly checking his ear trumpet as he thought what he heard young Kili say must of being wrong or misheard.

“Oh” Bifur managed to say. “And you're the father” Bifur whispered, having some trouble finding his voice. Oin shook his head and stayed silent. He could not believe this situation. An elf and dwarf, could it even be possible?

“Mahal, Kili what were you thinking? Bifur said, the merry dwarf was now quiet and Kili flinched as he could see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Kili I don't know what to tell you” Oin said, his eyes sad. He walked away slowly back to their fire and the now forgotten food.

But Kili’s voice stopped them both from saying and doing anything else.

“I don't regret it. I could never regret loving Tauriel, and I certainly am not regretting my child” Kili said, his voice kept under control as he had trouble not glaring at his friends.

They both nodded positively impressed by his courage, and Bifur stepped up to give Kili a brief hug.

“Thorin will be furious” he said apologetically. “But I am with you” he added. Kili was grateful for his words and he smiled in return. Oin gave him a small smile, but did not hug him, he instead walked back to their camp. Kili knew this was a difficult situation to digest. He understood their wariness and slight disappointment.

* * *

Legolas’ grip on Tauriel tightened.

“How would you expect me to react, Tauriel?” Legolas said, his voice quiet but deadly. She had to look away from his stare. He was too close, so close that she could feel his anger. And his eyes flickering down to her lips was not helping. She had never seen him do that before and it made her breathing stop.

“Legolas let go of me” she whispered as she tried to escape from his iron grip.

“Why him?” he asked her, his voice shaking with fury.

“Legolas you are hurting me, you must understand that this is not going to turn into a war triangle where my love is the prize!” she said as she gasped as his grip was becoming bone crushing. He then let go of most of the pressure but held onto her.

“Answer me” he demanded, as his eyes were getting moist. He had more control than she did over tears, so they did not fall.

“I love him” she steadily said looking up to meet his killing stare. “I don't know how to explain it. Legolas and I… I hate that you are hurting..” she said, as tears ran down her cheeks.

His eyes became thoughtful then as he let go of her shoulders as he took a small step back.

“When did it happen?” he asked staring at her stomach, which gave nothing away still, as his mind worked to figure out when they had given themselves to each other. The thought made a shiver run up his spine, and a cold glare settled in his eyes.

Tauriel looked at him, and swallowed when she knew what he was asking. She looked down, to both hide the pink that was beginning to invade her cheeks, and to prevent her mouth from speaking.

“Tauriel” he demanded.

“In Mirkwood” she whispered as she raised her head, and made determination settle in her.

“The dwarves were in cells...when did…” he stopped then as his eyes became wide.

“Valar” he gasped as he took more steps back from her. His anger would get the better from him, he knew as he had lost control when he was holding her shoulders. He closed his eyes as he took his face in his hands.

“You took one our prisoners out from his cell, and took him outside” he whispered as his voice quivered. He could not believe that he was saying such sentence. He fisted his hands at his side, and was visibly shaking with anger and betrayal.

The air around them became still and suffocating, as she had to admit that she at that point feared he would actually hurt her, judging by the way he kept his distance, and the hard glare that he was sending her.

“You were the captain… yet you…” he shook his head more as he was breathing in quick raging breaths.

“Legolas..” she started when he was suddenly, and yet again in front of her. His speed should of not surprised her, but it still did.

“Don't, we are done here” he said as he looked at her. His stare silenced her right away. He looked so much like his father when he was angry.

“I don't know who you are anymore” he whispered.

And then with a quick motion he grabbed her necklace that sat at her neck and pulled on it, breaking the chain and fisting his fist around it. He had given her that necklace a few years ago. It was a pendant that carried a small white star in the center and had thorns encircling it. He had said that it represented her so well. It was made of white gold and it was the only piece made from precious material that she valued. Well besides her daggers and bow.

She painfully gasped as he walked away without a single glance back at her.

She quickly turned around.

“Legolas.. wait!” she called as her sobs were now loud and uncontrolled. She was breathing hard and then she noticed that he was not taking the route back to Mirkwood.

“Where... are you going?” she asked, her voice still shaking.

“I have something I want to check on” he sharply answered, and she flinched yet again as his voice was almost too hollow. His glare directed at her would have made a lesser person flinch, but surprisingly and sadly she was used to it. And that was the saddest thing to say.

She was breathing hard as she tried to control herself. She sat on the grass and pulled in her legs and wrapped her arms around herself. She needed Kili but she found that she could not walk or talk, she was hurting too much.

Legolas now thought the worse of her. He had told her that she was now a stranger. Someone she loved dearly like a brother for so long had told her she was no longer someone he knew. He had welcomed her in his father’s kingdom when her parents were killed. They both had welcomed her with arms wide open. Legolas protected her and defended from the mocking and teasing she received whilst growing up.

He had taught her everything about archery and fighting. She owed him her skills, and the warrior she was today became to be because of him. She owed him so much, and yet now, he looked at her with immense disappointment, hurt, and even disgust. She touched at her stomach and briefly smiled, her babe was there with her. She had Kili and her child to fight for, she needed to continue on. She had chosen her path.

* * *

The night was now dark and cold as she still laid there on the ground. She knew only a short time had passed, but to her it felt like a century had come and left.

“Tauriel!” Kili called. He knew that she would come to him when she was done, but something had pulled him into looking for her. He had asked around and finally found her.

“Kili” she whispered rising up from the ground. His voice pulling her out from her weakened state.

He saw her red hair, which was burning with light as it was being illuminated by the bright moon and the stars. He sprinted to her, a worried expression falling on his face.

“My love” he said as he came to her and grabbed her. She started to sob uncontrollably as she clutched her face to his shoulder. She pushed herself even closer to him.

“Has he hurt you?” Kili asked angrily as he checked her body. She did not respond, instead she buried her face into his neck. His heat and touch warming and soothing her.

“What happened?” he asked concerned, as he ran his hand through her hair.

She shook her head and cried some more.

He sat on the floor and leaned against a rock which surface was not too ragged. And he pulled her in. She was still shaking but now she was silent. She was on her side sitting on his legs, and she had both arms around his neck, and her face buried to the side in his warm neck. He undid her belt and put it off to the side, with her daggers and her quiver. But her bow was missing. He brushed the thought away as she held onto him tighter.

He ran his right hand down her back, trying to soothe her. His left hand was grabbing her leg and pulling her closer, to stop her now continued cries, and to warm her up. Whatever had happened with Legolas had visibly destroyed her.

He had hurt her again with his words. He was so angry at Legolas, he knew that he should not hate someone who he did not know, but he had left Tauriel the same way he had left her before at the tent.

He shook his head angrily as he tightened his grip on her. Why was he so worried that he could physically hurt her, when he can do as much damage with his words.

After a few soothing words and gentle scrubs she was now calm and her breathing was coming back to normal.

She lifted her face to his and released her tight grip on around his neck. Her green eyes were big and red and still watery, but she was no longer crying so that was a big relief to him. Her eyelashes were darker than usual since there were wet with tears,

“Hi there gorgeous” he whispered as he looked down at her and touched her cheek lightly. She instantly melted as she held onto his hand with her hands, not wanting him to stop caressing her cheek.

She smiled a little smile and he relaxed, knowing that she was at least not crying uncontrollably like moments before. But then he stopped and looked down at her bared neck.

“What happened to your necklace?” he asked as a slight gasp escaped her lips. She brought her head back to his neck and tried to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out. He understood not to ask her anything further, because he had an idea of what could had happened to the necklace.

He also decided to not ask her anything about Legolas. He needed to distract her from her thoughts.

“The stars are beautiful tonight” he said as he looked up. She smiled against his skin, she knew he was purposefully trying to keep her distracted.

“They are” she whispered raising her head, as she had talked for the first time. Her voice quivered from her crying, but it was generally clear.

“Ahh, the lovely redhead maiden speaks” he said, his contagious grin instantly making her smile.

“She has a beautiful voice” he whispered as he kissed her cheeks. His tenderness was making her blush and 'giggle'.

“Is that a giggle I hear?” he said nuzzling her ear. He was feeling bold so he went ahead and tickled her. She squeaked in delight.

“The deadly elf maiden is… ticklish?” he said in a dramatic surprised voice, as he tickled her neck again.

“Kili!” she gasped, as she tried to push him away. ‘Stop it” she tried to demand but was giggling again as he began to tickle her neck again, but that time with his tongue.

He now laughed as he came up to her again. He looked at her, and noticed her eyes were still sad. He gave her a small smile.

“I’m alright now, you're here with me” she whispered as she brought her outstretched legs up to her front and leaned them against his left shoulder. She then pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss.

He was everything she could ask for and more. Their kiss left them breathing hard and wanting more, but the night was becoming colder by the second, so cold that even she started to shudder.

“We should go back” he said as the cold and windy night was becoming too uncomfortable.

She nodded and they both got up. She grabbed her weapons and her belt.

“Love, where is your bow?” he asked as he was taking out dried leaves and loose dirt from her dress and as she was fixing her hair. She clearly flinched as she pointed out a few feet in front of her.

“Over there” she whispered, and she went over to retreat it. She picked it up as Kili took her other hand.

* * *

 

They took off towards the side where the Laketown people had set up a camp.

There were still people outside, discussing things that she was now beginning to be curious by. Kili took in her questioning face.

“They are planning to go to Dale. My uncle promised them a share of the gold in return for their aid when we first arrived, they would use that to rebuild Laketown. Bard… he made it clear that he is not their king.. but he is taking on the role of their leader, for the time being” he informed. Kili only hoped that his uncle would stay true to his promises. He admired his uncle very much, with the stories he grew up hearing. Who would not? He knew his uncle was true to holding a difficult temper, but he always kept his word. He must.

“So do you know when…?”

“Hello Tauriel” a voice shyly said, interrupting her.

“Jesi?” she asked as she turned to look at the young girl who she had met earlier.

“Hello there” Tauriel greeted as she bowed slightly, as it was a bit weird to do so with Kili still holding her hand.

“This is Kili” Tauriel said , as Kili bowed too letting go of Tauriel’s hand and kissed Jesi’s hand lightly.

“Nice to meet you my lady” he said with a smile. Jesi blushed and nervously grabbed a piece of her chestnut hair.

Tauriel noticed her blushed expression and smiled softly and went after her rescue.

“What are you doing still up at this hour?” she asked, an authoritative yet soft tone to her voice.

“I'm not tired” Jesi huffed.

“Well, it is not safe for you to be out here by yourself” Kili added.

“I am not a child” Jesi proclaimed with her head held high. She was small, so the action was adorable.

Tauriel and Kili both chuckled. Jesi glared at them.

“How old are you?” Tauriel said, crouching down and smoothing out her hair softly.

“I am twelve” she announced rather proudly. Kili once again smiled and was about to laugh when Tauriel sent him a hard stare. He stopped and rolled his eyes playfully at her.

“You are not a child my dear, but you still need to sleep” Tauriel whispered to her. The little girl shook her head as a frightened look came to her eyes.

“I don't want to sleep… I was.. sleeping when the dragon came” she whispered as tears gathered at her eyes. Tauriel and Kili both froze.

Tauriel drew in a sharp breath and brought the small girl to her arms. She was now crying as Tauriel rose to her full height, bringing the girl up with her. She was small and light, so she did so without any effort.

“Its alright darling” Kili whispered as he ran his hand to her back, trying to sooth her. Tauriel then looked at Kili and have him a sad smile.

“Jesi!” a woman’s voice shouted. Jesi drew in a sharp breath and immediately stopped crying, but Tauriel was still holding on to her when her mother came to them. She gasped as she looked at Kili and Tauriel and then to her daughter in Tauriel’s arms.

“Put her down” she coldly ordered.

Kili was clearly taken back by her tone. Tauriel did as she was told, and gently placed Jesi back on the ground. But Jesi stayed close to her.

“Jesi I told you not to talk to them” the woman hissed as she grabbed her by her injured arm and pulled her but Jesi screamed out in pain. “You never listen do you” the woman once again hissed, unmoved by her daughters cries.

“You are hurting her!” Tauriel dangerously whispered as she stepped closer to the woman and to Jesi who was now crying on the floor. Kili quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Tauriel” he said firmly.

“You are the ones who brought this tragedy to us, the Line of Durin and this cold elves.. do us a favor of leaving” the woman said through gritted teeth. Kili stiffened in anger as he tightened his hold on Tauriel’s arm and pulled her back softly.

“It was a dragon, no one could have predicted its actions” Tauriel hissed, ignoring Kili’s warning stares, as she fought against his restraint.

“You really think so? Why don't you go tell that to those who lost their loved ones, and to those who have lost everything?” the woman shrieked as she stepped forward.

“Mom” the girl whispered as she tried to pull her back.

“Jesi go back to the tent” she blatantly ordered without looking back at her.

The young girl who was still crying softly, ran off, with an apologetic look in her eyes that she sent to Tauriel and Kili. Tauriel could see her blood through the binding coming from the now opened wound. She shook with anger.

“I understand your pain, but that does not excuse you from treating your daughter in such a way. You were clearly hurting her…” but Tauriel did not finish her sentence as the woman surprisingly slapped her across the face, hard enough for her ears to start ringing.

Kili boiled in anger at the sight, as Tauriel in a mere blink of an eye had the women pressed against a small tree and a dagger at her neck. The woman shrieked as she saw her life flash in front of her. Tauriel’s grip was strong, and the woman was pressed hard into the tree's trunk.

“Tauriel!” Kili gasped as he had time to truly believe what he was seeing.

“Do not ever lay a hand on me again” she hissed dangerously as the woman visibly paled. She nodded rapidly as she for the first time in her life had nothing to say.

“Tauriel…. Darling..” Kili warned, as he looked around, hoping no one would see what was happening, but it was clear some did hear the loud confrontation as some people sneaked in a glance. But he noticed that once they saw who was it that the redhead elf had pressed against a tree, they shrugged their shoulders and walked away.

Tauriel let go of the woman who was shaking with fear and stepped away. Her stare was deadly and her sharp dagger glistened in the light.

The woman had some time to recompose herself and with an angry and slightly embarrassed stare left them with a sharp turn of her body.

Kili turned to Tauriel with his mouth and eyes wide open. Tauriel looked at him.

“What dwarf?” she asked still a bit enraged as she saw the hints of a smile in his face. She began to smile too, as his amusement was quite contagious.

“Darling, remind me to never get on your bad side” he whispered as he reached and relaxed her hand holding her deadly dagger. “Even while expecting, my love, you are... scary” he whispered as he chuckled.

“She got me angry and slapped me” she accused, her voice defensive but becoming softer as he softly touched her red cheek and her irritated patchy skin. She did get slapped hard, Kili felt an enraged shiver run up his spine.

“Its fine” Tauriel whispered as she kissed his knuckles, blushing as a yawn escaped her lips.

“Lets get you to bed, you need to sleep for a few hours” he said taking her dagger from her with one hand and wrapping the other around her back.

They walked back in silence as many people on this side were sleeping.

“Tauriel I wanted to ask you something” Kili began as they walked into their tent. She turned around at his nervous tone. She took off her boots and placed them neatly under the bed.

“What is it?” she asked confused at his sudden nervousness and slight fear.

“Kili?” she asked again as his stare was currently scrutinizing the ground.

“I... I wanted to ask you...if..” he whispered as he looked up at her…

“If you wanted…. to come to… Erebor with me?” he said as he looked at her.

She gasped…

“Erebor?” she asked in a small voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 
> 
> ps- Legolas sounds like a monster rn, but more is to come :p dun dunn dunnnn


	9. You Make Me Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Kiliel smut, a serious fluffy conversation, fluffy, smutty, and did I mention... smut. :) Pretty much a dream of a chapter for every crying Kiliel shipper (like myself) , do enjoy :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3

Tauriel sat frozen on at the edge of the bed.

“Tauriel?” Kili whispered.

“I… I don’t know” she answered as she swallowed.

“I have to go… Thorin and the company are.. waiting for us… unless you don't want to come. Then I can stay” he whispered. She shook her head.

“I'm not going to make you choose between your…” she started to say but he interrupted her by bringing her lips to his in a soft kiss.

“When you are involved, I will always choose the both of you” he whispered as he caressed her stomach. She shook her head and got up from the soft bed.

“I.. I don’t want to ruin this for you. You need to go… its better if you go alone..” she said as she turned around to him. His face was confused. He sighed softly.

“I'm not leaving you here alone. Tauriel, I may not have control over you, but darling you are carrying my child, my responsibility is to protect the both of you, to be by your side” he said now raising as well, his voice serious and leaving no room for discussion.

She sighed and looked at him softly, as his sweet words made tears appear at her eyes.

“But I don't want to ruin your first visit to Erebor” she whispered wiping away the tears that manage to silently escape her eyes.

“You are not going to ruin anything, darling. I need to tell Thorin about us, about our babe. The sooner the better. I am not afraid, you are my everything. I cannot live without someone who makes me feel alive” he told her, his voice softer and honest. He hated the idea of her thinking that she would ruin anything for him when in fact she was the best thing that had happened to him. Her breath caught at his words and smiled warmly. He had such a way with them that it made her heart sing.

"Your words taste like honey, that is the only way I can describe that" she whispered lovingly but then a serious and worried expression invaded her smile.“After we tell him, what's going to happen next?” she asked.

“We are going to take this one step at a time” he said walking to her and taking her in his arms. Her body was tense with worry and slight fear at the fact of facing Thorin and the rest of the company.

“I will tell him, you can stay outside the room” he whispered, kissing her cheek. She shook her face slowly.

“We are doing this together. You and I. I'm not leaving you there alone” she whispered and pressed herself into him almost protectively. She had seen Thorin Oakenshield and his cold and steel eyes did send shivers up her spine, but she had managed to believe that if Kili and Fili admired him so, that he was not as bad as his icy exterior hinted at.

“So will you come with me?” he asked holding his breath as he sat in the bed and sat her on her side and on his lap. It was becoming one of his favorite ways to hold her.  
She nodded and smiled.

“I will go. We will tell them together. I don't want to be separated from your side” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the thought of him leaving her again did frightened her much more than she at first let herself admit. She tried to not feel such a way because it did make her feel weak and clingy something that went against her training and personality. But she shook her head at that thought. She was in love and she presumed that love made you not want to be separated from your lover and now as well, her child’s father.

“I don’t… want you to leave me.. again…” she whispered against his neck. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her hair.

“I won’t my love” he whispered. “And I know you don't want me to say it… but I would had stayed with you if you had chosen to stay longer” he whispered. He knew that he had to go to his uncle and with his brother, the ones who took responsibility for him, especially since he was the youngest and he did have duties as a prince, but now he had responsibility over Tauriel and his child and he welcomed it proudly. It would of been a difficult decision he would have made, but he had them to think of now.

“I know… but I will never keep you from your home or your family” she said, her eyelashes made his skin tickle and he smiled softly.

“And for that I am grateful” he said as his hand caressed her cheek.

“Our baby is lucky to have you as its father” she suddenly said as he felt his heart stop and his face light up. He sighed as he felt complete happiness wash over him.

“I am lucky to have the both of you” he whispered as he tightened his hold on her and his hand went over to her stomach. She looked up at him and smiled at the adoration reflected in his eyes. She reached up and kissed his lips softly.

“I love you” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you even more” he returned, biting her bottom lip playfully.

“Except when I prove to you that I am faster” she teased breaking the softness of the moment, he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

“How did this ‘I am faster’ discussion even begin?” he asked.

“Darling I could be fast” she mimicked making her voice as deep and masculine as she could. He laughed as he remembered himself say that when she had challenged him to press her against the hallway’s wall back at Mirkwood.

“Ohh I remember… ‘ I would have a blade pointed at your neck before you took the first step’... very threatening” he said bringing his voice higher to supposedly mimic hers. She laughed as he rolled his eyes at the memory.

“But now seeing what you did to that woman I believe you” he said nodding his head. “Please don’t hurt me” he dramatically shrieked and brought his hands up in supposed surrender and she laughed and brought her hand to muffle her loud chuckles.

“That's right, you better believe it” she said proudly. “I can slam you into anything” she whispered rather suggestively as she leaned into his ear.

“And I’m not complaining, but darling you know I could do the same, even better, you just don't want to admit it” he whispered at her ears and bit it playfully. She tightened her hold on his shoulder as a shiver ran up her spine. He smiled widely at the blush that settled in her cheeks.

“But I’m afraid I wont be able to show you of my abilities again. The others want to leave at the sun’s first light” he then whispered against her hair. She nodded rather disappointed but then a loud yawn escaped her lips.

“I’m so sorry” she whispered as yet another yawn left her. Her exhaustion surprised her as she could go on without sleep for days even after excessive activity. Kili softly chuckled.

“You need to sleep, and I know you can probably go with no sleep for a century but you had a long day and I'm pretty sure expecting a child adds to the need for sleep and rest” he said his voice serious, he then made a move to climb down from the bed and move her as well but she shook her head against his chest and tightened her grip on him. He chuckled as he tried again only for her to push him all the way down. His back hit the mattress with a thump as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

“So are we going to sleep like this?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her back. It always surprised him that she was so light and yet so strong.

She giggled as he poked her at her ribs and tickled her when she did not respond.

The squeaky noises she made him feel he was going to explode with happiness.

“Stop it Kili” she breathed as he poked her again, her laugh ringing throughout the tent.

“It depends” she whispered, her voice suddenly changing, “do you actually want to go to sleep?”

The candle they had lit when they arrived had been blown out by the slight breeze coming in from a small gap in the door. So now the room was dark and mysterious.  
He swallowed as he saw her dark eyes and her small smile which was full of promises that he wanted to see come true.

He smiled his signature grin which made her feel dizzy and made her heartbeat accelerate. The familiar scorching heat he lit up in her was now flowing throughout her body.

“What do you suppose we do instead?” he asked as he whispered in her ear. He let his lips brush against them ever so slightly and felt himself smile when she gasped out loud.

“I'm not sure my prince” she whispered as her hands slid down and under his tunic. His toned stomach and hard chest were driving her insane. Why did he have such an attractive body? It messed with her thoughts all the time. She ran her hands all over him, exploring it, worshiping it. His hairy chest was still so foreign to her but it felt… delicious against her hands. She bit her lip as he held his breath. Her hands felt so good against him. They were soft and cool against his hot skin.

“What to do, what to do” she whispered as she kissed his neck, letting her tongue taste him. She felt his pulse point and kissed him there. His heart was thundering away and her heart was basically threatening to jump out of her chest.

He growled as he felt her bite his collarbone. He suddenly got her by her shoulders and flipped her around. She had to admit that she was impressed by his speed. She gasped as she did not even have enough time to recover from hitting the bed when he was already kissing her like a mad man. His tongue was wildly searching for hers. She invited him in and they deepened the kiss into a boiling hot meeting. His weight on top of her felt marvelous. And his bare body under her hands were making her forget her own name.

She was sure they were both going to faint from the lack of oxygen because he kept on kissing her. Finally they pulled apart, both breathing in hard breaths. He wasted no time and climbed down from her to try and take her dress off of her. She pulled it out from her shoulders and over her head.

His mouth was suddenly at the bridge between her breasts and both hands clutching her bare hips. His mouth was then suddenly at her hardened nipples as she grabbed at his hair in pure passion.

_He kissed her shoulders, tracing the freckles there with his tongue. Connecting them as if they were stars and he were turning them into constellations._

Her quiet sweet moans were driving him forward with more desperation. With one quick and practiced motion he took her pants down her legs and off and into the floor.

He had missed her ivory and smooth skin. He ran his mouth down the inside of her leg and it made her heartbeat literally stop as she knew the now familiar path he would take.

Her hands began to remove his tunic almost on their own accord as his mouth came back up to her stomach. If her calculations were right, he was going to go down south from there.

After some pulling on his tunics his upper body was now gloriously and mouth watering naked as she bit her bottom lip. He was an excellent sight for sore eyes. She ran her hands over his impressive biceps. Who ever said dwarves were not physically attractive were dead wrong.

“Why am I always… the first to be completely naked though?” she gasped as his mouth descended down slowly.

“Because I'm faster at taking off your clothes” he whispered rather proudly and she rolled her eyes as the ‘competition’ of who was faster was brought up at any given time (even by her), especially and ‘mysteriously’ when they made love.

“You are so..” and then everything shut down from there as his tongue was making her senses go completely berserk. She tried to quiet her moans and gasps escaping her mouth but he was not helping with such task.

“Kili…” she moaned as everything caved in and the now familiar waves of pleasure washed over her. She tugged at his hair almost painfully as the little noises she was making were crawling over him. She moved her hips slowly and almost screamed as her edge came and she closed her eyes as she grabbed at the sheets on the bed. Stars pulsated in her vision as she bit her lip and arched her back. Her knuckles turned white and her legs shook.

He then came up north, and his mouth worshiped her smooth white skin like it was pure gold.

His lips came up her stomach and then noticed how it was not completely flat and toned like the first time. He smiled as he now could see her bare tiny bump. His breath caught at his throat. His child was growing inside there. He smiled and kissed her stomach lovingly and then he came all the way up and kissed her lips as she was still trying to recover control of her breathing.

She tugged at his pants, and he chuckled when she had untied them rather quickly, remembering that she had trouble doing so the first time. His pants and trousers now joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Her ears were basically ringing as the anticipation became too much to bear. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought of her wanting him so much, that the wait became excruciating.

“See what you do to me my love?” she whispered as she got hold of his shoulders and he knew she would flip them around.

She was now straddling him and brought her mouth to his neck and went down south. She internally smiled as she remembered what she had done, or rather what she had gotten a hold of the first time.

But this time her need was too much to bear so she skipped that part (to Kili’s dismay and horror) and she was to her way to the main event. He chuckled as he now saw that she could not bear it any longer.

“Whats the rush?” he teased as he tried to prolong the moment, to see what she would do. She looked up and suspiciously glared at him, oh she knew what he was trying to do.

“You're right” she said, nodding as she climbed down from him, which instantly made him confused.

She got up from the bed and smiled a cheeky smile as victory was now hers. She chuckled as he was glaring at her with disappointment. He looked like a rejected small puppy.

He then got up with an almost predatory stare and evil smile which inexplicably made her shudder and bite her bottom lip. Then he picked her up as she gasped in surprised delight. She wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles together around his back and grabbed his muscular shoulders as he settled her into the bed and with a push of his hips he was inside of her.

He moaned as she raked her fingernails against his bare back. He slid in slowly and she basically forgot how to breathe as the sensation of having him inside of her was now familiar but it still made her lose all coherent thought.

Their thrusts were slower and softer, unlike their first time. She enjoyed fast and rough but he made slow and soft go to a whole different level. And she had to admit that his abilities deserved applause.

After a few more thrusts and a few sizzling kisses they both were screaming each others names.

Her body was seemingly made by the stars themselves as he could not believe that everything about her was perfect.

“How are you so perfect?” he whispered against her hair, running his hands down her back. She was now laying on top of him and her face was nuzzled at his warm and hard chest.

“I don’t really know how to answer that” she whispered running soft kisses along his skin.

“When I first saw you… I just froze.. You looked so beautiful fighting giant spiders” he said, chuckling at the memory of the first time he met her. “Your hair was moving behind you, it was like fire” he whispered as adoration filled every corner of his voice.

She swallowed as tears gathered at her eyes. However she really did not know how to answer to endearments and compliments.

“I saw you all covered in spider webs and a wide eyed face. It took a lot for me not to laugh at you” she confessed as he chuckled. The vibration of his laugh made her move slightly as well. “There was also something about you that lured me to you. I don't know how to still explain that” she whispered as she moved her head so she could see his eyes. “I tried to stop whatever you made me feel so many times, but I could not stay away from you” she said with a serious expression on her face. “I tried to stay away from your cell, but going on without seeing you was just making me anxious.”

She took a deep breath as he pulled her up to his lips. He kissed her softly as they had all the time in the world.

Once at Mirkwood she would always dream about how his lips would feel against hers, how his skin would feel under her hands. And now he was there in front of her. And they had gone above just kissing as she got to taste all of him. On top of it all she was expecting his child. The fruit of their love was growing inside of her. She really did not know how love would impact her or if it really would, but now that he was there, he gave such a different meaning to the word romance, and to the word happiness.

“So we could both agree that it was love at first sight?” he asked as his voice quivered with emotion.

“I don't know if there is such a thing, but maybe it was” she whispered smiling and caressing his cheek.

“Darling, we escaped a dragon, I think everything can be possible” he breathed as he focused on the touch of her hand.

“Like us” she whispered as she pressed yet another soft kiss to his lips.

Her hand slid down from his cheek down his chest and a bit further and could not help the smile on her face as he held his breath. Her hands were small and soft, but held so much power.

“You really should have searched me when I told you to” he then said out of the blue. She raised a brow at that and rolled her eyes.

“Perhaps, but then I would not have been able to say ‘or nothing’. And I’m all about teasing you” she whispered as she got a hold of his manhood as he sucked in a sharp breath. Oh it was definitely not anything. Here we go again.

He quickly brought his lips to her ear and basically ran his tongue down and up to the tip. The small moan that escaped her brought a huge smile to his face.

“Who's better at teasing?” he asked as he smiled and raised his brow in an extremely suggestive manner.

“I am” she announced and then dipped low south and ran her tongue across _his_ tip. He grabbed and pulled at her hair.

That night turning into early morning was not exactly peaceful and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 
> 
> A lot is coming on ahead.... I'm so excited!!


	10. The Lonely Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lonely mountain is upon us.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is back! But before the tension.... one cute and funny scene which I enjoyed writing!! Kiliel fluff? I think you can call it that :3 Its a short chapter but the upcoming ones are longer!!

“Tauriel” Kili called softly the sound of his voice instantly waking her up. She fought against it and tried to close her eyes, he chuckled as she grumpily grumbled and turned to the other side.

“Darling, time to wake up” he cooed as he ran his hand down her soft and slightly tangled hair, courtesy of himself. He chuckled, of course she would be the grumpy type in the morning.

“Alright I'm awake” she whispered as she rose up. The instant move made the blanket fall off of her and she shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, and grabbed the blanket, desperate for some heat. She was naked so that was not helping at all to keep her from freezing. He instantly grabbed her clothes and helped her put on her dress.

When she was all dressed he handed her a black long coat which looked warm and she barely melted at the sight. The inside was stitched with fur which looked so toasty warm.

“Where did you get this?” she asked with an appreciative smile on her face. He smiled at her relieved expression and helped her put it on and button the small buttons which ran down in a vertical line. She sigued in happiness as she was no longer freezing. This coat could definitely rival the warmth of his arms. But now thinking about it nothing could compare to his warm body.

“I did some hunting while you were still sleeping and found this. The sales woman gave it to me at a good price. Im lucky she was young, because older women are a bit harsher with negotiations” he said softly chuckling as he handed her her belt, daggers and quiver. She unconsciously raised her eyebrow at that.

“Mmhhh… it was a woman?” she asked. She really did not know where the question came from. It just escaped her mouth.

He was buckling his boots and her question stopped him. He stood up and looked at her confused.

“Yes” he said carefully. She nodded.

“Alright” she said and she stayed silent, too silent.

He stood there and a smile slowly settled at his face. This was going to be good.

“Yes, she was young and quite nice” he said nodding. “Her name was Lizet, and now that I think about it she was really pretty and she was quiet impressed in talking to a Prince of Erebor” he added keeping his voice clear and normal, but inside he was laughing uncontrollably. She was actually jealous. This time he actually say it unlike the first time, when he had told her about the dwarf lass that had been after his attention.

Her unimpressed glare really did mess with his attempt from laughing, but he kept it under control.

“Is that so?” she asked her voice light yet deadly.

He nodded casually and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess women find me irresistible" he said and he bit his lip to both prove his point and hold back the amused smiled that threatened to surface. 

“You are so…” she grumbled as she angrily stooped down and buckled her boots and made a move to leave the tent when he started laughing and grabbing at his stomach.

She sharply turned around with a killer stare on her face.

He had played her. She angrily sighed as she tried to keep down her emotions. Which unfortunately she did not have as much control over as she had.

“Are you serious?” she asked exasperated as he continued laughing. He tried to speak but he could not as actual tears were falling from his eyes.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting.

He then stopped, wiped his eyes and sighed.

“Oooh Mahal, that was funny” he said as he now looked at her dark and unimpressed expression. He now stayed silent as he feared for his life.

“I'm going to kill you if you do that again” she whispered as her hand now magically held her dagger at a speed that made his breath get caught at his throat.

He sighed as he smiled and walked to her. Someone with a brain would had run for the hills but he, no, he instead casually swatted her hand holding her sharp dagger away. He then slipped his fingers inside the front of her tunic and brought her down for a searing, lip crushing kiss. He ran his tongue against her lips and she visibly relaxed and grabbed at his hair. If he kept at it with his tongue he was going to be naked... undressed by her.

“You are so pretty when you get jealous” he whispered as he bit her lip.

“Hmm really? Well I’m about to be gorgeous if you ever do that again” she whispered and lightly pulled at his hair.

“Now what was her name and where is she?” she asked kissing his cheek.

“No, you are not going to kill her” he sighed as he pressed a wet kiss to her forehead.

“Never do that again” she repeated as she went back to the bed and retrieved her bow.

“Which part, talk to pretty girls or make you angry because you don't want to actually admit that you are jealous?” he asked, and tilted his head innocently waiting for an answer.

“Kili…” she warned dangerously as he chuckled again and brought his hands up in surrender.

“Both” she whispered as she brushed past him and went outside. He followed with a proud foolish smile on his face.

“Finally!” Fili sighed when he saw them both, his tone rather impatient.

“Sorry I was busy trying to keep myself from stabbing your brother” Tauriel huffed as she saw Kili with his big smile.

“I see he's still here” Fili sadly whispered as Kili shot him a glare which made Tauriel chuckle. Kili then stuck his tongue out at her.

“Real mature” Tauriel said with a roll of her eyes.

The morning was chilly as only a few rays of the sun managed to penetrate the grey clouds. The wind was blowing at Tauriel's hair and it made her seem like she stepped out of one of his dreams. Kili stared at her dumbfounded as he saw all her red hair surrounding her and she blushed as she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Just like fire" he whispered as he ran a hand through it.

She smiled and turned her head so his hand was now caressing her cheek. His immediate touch made the cold run away as his warmth radiated to her.

Winter was coming and that meant snow was going to fall soon. Tiny snowflakes could be seen already descending down on the ground.

The dwarves were putting down their small tents and returned the materials back to their kind owners. There were some of them who did not resent them and blame them for what had happened at Laketown.

“Tauriel!” the voice of Legolas was heard as they were about to make their way to the boat.

Tauriel sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She did not want to fight him anymore. The dwarves stopped and turned to see who had called Tauriel, and Fili was the one who shook his head and walked to Kili’s side.

Kili's face went from cheerful and amused to cold and angry in a blink of an eye. Kili then stepped in front of Tauriel protectively and glared at Legolas.

“Did you come to hurt her again?” he asked his voice deadly as he pushed her back a few steps. She was half hidden from view and silent.

“Kili...” Fili warned as he came a few steps behind him, as well as Bofur and Oin. They were all ready for any attacks or any stupid and reckless move Kili would surely make.

“Get out of the way!” Legolas glared.

“Never” Kili then said, grabbing Tauriel’s hand from behind. He always looked taller when he was set on protecting and defending her.

“Dwarf, I don't want to hurt you!” Legolas hissed.

“The day you dare to lay a hand on him is the last day you will walk this earth” Tauriel hissed as she came to the side, behind Kili’s shoulder, her hand by her dagger.

Legolas looked at her and raised a brow. The glare he sent her did not make her shudder anymore.

“What are you doing here?” Tauriel asked with a quick sigh.

“Come with me.. to Mirkwood. If you do the king will maybe forgive you for your predicaments. He does not know you are pregnant but we could figure something else” he then said half begging. Kili stiffened as he could not believe he asked her such question. Would he dare keep him from his child?

“I… I cant go back… I'm going to Erebor Legolas. I'm not leaving his side” she answered and shuddered as she saw the slight hope in Legolas' eyes disappear. He was still trying to save her. But he did not understand that she did not need to be saved.

Legolas shook his head and fisted his hands.

“You will abandon everything you know… for him?” he asked as Kili shot him a glare that rivaled one of his own.

“My place is at the side of the father of my child. I would never keep my babe from its father” Tauriel whispered but held her head up high as she grabbed a hold of Kili's hand.

Legolas ran his hand though his face in pure frustration. Why did those dwarves had to cross their paths.

“He has ruin everything” Legolas whispered. “He has ruined you” he then added.

Kili gasped as he fisted his fists.

“ _I_ do not leave her crying and hurting. I have never done anything against her wishes ” he hissed shooting him an accusing glare.

Legolas stiffened and was about to say something when a horse came galloping to a stop in front of them.

“My prince Legolas” the brown haired elf urgently said, slightly bowing his head in respect.

“Your father wants you back to his side at once” he said quickly.

“What of Tauriel?” Legolas asked worry slipping into his eyes.

“She... “ the elf began, slowly and apologetically speaking, “she has been banished” he whispered, not daring to look at Tauriel.

She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth to stop her sobs and tears gathered at her eyes. Kili held her and could not control the fury he had inside of them as he basically shook at the news.

“He had asked me to retrieve her so she could face the consequences” he then said retrieving his blade as he looked at Tauriel apologetically.  
Kili glared at the elf and pushed Tauriel back, and pulled out his sword that he had bought earlier. It was a sword that could make the offender swallow nervously.

“You will take her over my dead body” he hissed as Fili tried to quickly pull him back. His little brother was going to get himself killed… again.

“She will not go back” Legolas said as he looked at the elf who now was silent, and he too retrieved his sword and stepped between them. The elf stood there, obviously he did not want to take Tauriel back, much less fight the king’s son. She had been his captain, and now he could not bring himself to take her to her doom.  
Legolas looked at Kili intently.

“Take her, do not leave her out of your sight” he half hissed, half urged. Kili glared at him but nodded. He grabbed Tauriel’s frozen arm and they all walked off quickly to the boat.

Legolas still had his blade pointed at the elf who slid his own away into his belt.

“My prince, I did not want to follow your father’s command” he whispered.

“I know, I wont tell him anything. Leave him to me” Legolas said turning away, then turned again as he saw Tauriel. She was silent and staring at the ground. He was angry at his father and he was angry at her too. He shook his head as he walked away.

Fili and Bofur both took hold of the paddles and started to row against the current, as Kili and Oin pushed on the boat to get it to float into deeper waters. The pebbled shore did not help with such task.

After a few moments of pulling and pushing and silent cursing they had finally succeeded and jumped on board.

“Here let me help you” Kili whispered as he held onto Tauriel’s hand and pulled her up into the boat so she would not need to get her boots wet. His strength was no stranger to her, but it did sometimes surprise her.

“Thank you” she said, her voice quivering and sad.

He sighed as his heart hurt to see her in such a state. She looked so beautiful when she was smiling and laughing that he did not why the world tried to make her unhappy.

He then gathered her in his arms and they both sat at the bottom of the boat.

Fili, Oin and Bifur were rowing and so the task was much easier. They gave some room to Kili and Tauriel in the back for them to talk. They all felt terrible that Tauriel had been banished from her home.

Fili felt anger at the thought of someone as kind as Tauriel being punished for the love she felt for Kili. She was not a traitor but a hero who had saved his brother’s life so many times.

“'I'm so sorry my love” Kili whispered as he laid her on his lap. She was now silently crying as she clutched at his tunic with her hand. Her head was at his chest and he could feel her sobs as he rubbed circles on her back trying to sooth and calm her. He was angry at the elven king, and angry at the fact that even at his side she was still getting hurt.

She made herself a small ball and pressed herself into him, wanting to completely be in his arms. She felt destroyed at the fact that she would no longer be allowed into the forest which she had called her home all of her life. She could no longer climb the trees she had climbed as a young elf. She would not walk through her beautiful kingdom and no longer see her dear friends.

She knew the forest like the back of her hand, and now she felt strange to think about it. It had been suffocating for a while and now she noted that it held abandonment and anger towards her.

Being in love had proven to be a difficult situation for them both but she would never regret Kili. Maybe her life had made a complete horror turn but she had him and her babe. She will not give any of them up.

She brought down her right hand from around his neck and brought it down to her stomach. She could not feel any difference as her clothing was thick. She longed for the day where she would see the bump her child would create inside of her, to see it and feel it.

Kili saw where her hand lay and briefly smiled, as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“You don’t have to be sorry, I may had lost my home” she whispered as more silent tears fell down her cheeks, “but now home is wherever you are” she whispered as she caressed his cheek. He fought back the tears that he felt come up and hugged her tightly. He leaned down and kissed her stomach tenderly, and went up again and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

“As long as I’m allowed I’ll stay by your side” he said as he looked down at her. She smiled as she kissed his brow. He was so warm and their bodies molded perfectly. It was like they were made for each other.

“I can’t wait to hold the babe in my arms” she then said. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

“I'm sure he or she can’t wait to be in your arms either my love, because let me tell you. They are the best place to be in” he muttered as a tear did finally leave his eye. She gasped at the pure emotion he was showing her. She snaked her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of it. He tightened her hold and felt like he would explode due to how great his love for her was.

“I love you so much you reckless dwarf” she muttered, her voice quivering and rough.

“I love you too my beautiful starlight” he then whispered.

“Is that going to be my new name now?” she asked slightly amused. He chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to her hair and nodded.

She was about to respond when Fili interrupted her.

“We are almost there” he called almost apologetic that he had interrupted them. The tender scene in front of them seemed almost too intimate for their ears and eyes so they had tried and make small talk among the three of them to give Tauriel and Kili some privacy.

Kili swallowed and nodded. Tauriel stood up and allowed him to do so as well. It took a bit of balance to stand but they both got used to it and both were looking ahead.

The Lonely Mountain was now so close they had to slightly tilt their heads up to see the peak. It was mysteriously haunting and Kili’s heart accelerated at the sight. He grabbed Tauriel’s hand, and looked at Fili.

“We had waited for this moment since uncle had told us stories of this place when we were young” he said as Fili smiled at the memories.

“We grew up with battle tales and stories of the lonely mountain. And now we get to finally see it ourselves” Fili whispered a small smile gracing his face.

“You have made it lads” Bofur added with raw emotion in his voice.

“The princes of Erebor are here” Oin said nodding, triumph and pride written all over his face.

Tauriel looked at the mountain and something deep and heavy settled in her. She knew something else was coming, she just could not put her finger on it. Not just winter but something colder and darker. She tightened her hold on Kili. He was her everything, and whatever was coming could only try to take them away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3  
> More tension and seriousness for next chapter. I love fluff but all the serious stuff is coming! Thorin is up next wooooh! Yes!


	11. One Elf, Thirteen Dwarves, One Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili, Tauriel, Fili, Bofur and Oin all make it to Erebor.... Confrontations take place....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3 This was a fun chapter to write, because the dwarves are all present! And Bilbo!

They finally pulled up to their destination and anchored the boat to the shore.

The atmosphere now was different, and they could all feel the different environment. It was not necessary unwelcoming nor threatening it was just so much different.

Oin was the one who remembered the way much better than Bofur so he was the one up front, leading them on.

“I can’t believe we are here” Kili whispered as he held Tauriel’s hand. They had been walking for a while through the rocky surface of the ground. The elevation was sure making itself noticed from where they were.

“I never knew we were actually going to ever see it” Fili confessed as he shook his head in disbelief and smiled and  looked up ahead.

The ground was covered with a thin layer of white snow. The air was blowing softly around them and it was rather cold.

“I wish ma would be here to see it as well” Kili whispered as he swallowed. He missed his mother dearly. He wanted to feel her hugs and hear her voice.

“Thorin did say that when we get settled she would come along with the others” Fili said as he smiled at his little brother.

He also did miss his mother. She was the one that had denied them on coming to the journey. And he wanted to tell her that they had at last made it. A few bumps here and there, but they were at Erebor. She always talked about wanting to come back and walk down the halls she had walked by when she was young. Fili wanted to see her face when she walked back inside, to reclaim her title as a princess.

“I hope she gets here quickly” Kili said as he was anxious to tell her about everything that had happen. But he swallowed at the fact that he had to tell her about Tauriel and that he was going to be a father. He tried to think of other things to avoid the thoughts of telling Thorin and his mother that he had fallen in love with an elf, and had impregnated one. How would his mother react?

“When do you think the Laketown people will come?” Kili asked as he pushed such thoughts that made him nervous away from his busy mind.

Fili shook his head.

“I'm not sure, but I did hear they would come later today or even tomorrow morning. They are still trying to salvage anything that had survived at the town. And recover….. any bodies” he whispered the last part and swallowed.

“And of course many of them are going to go see the fallen dragon” Tauriel spoke for the first time. A breeze blew at them and she clutched at her coat and shook briefly. Kili noticed and he wrapped his arm at the back of her shoulders and under her arms. He was tall for a dwarf of course, and warm so she found herself leaning into him. She leaned her head down on his and smiled when he kissed her hand.

She then wrapped her left arm around his back. It was a strange position to walk by but she was warmer and not on the brink of freezing. Besides being close to Kili was worth the wary looks and brief eye rolls of the dwarves.

“Ohh you two are so perfect” Fili said sarcastically as he eyed the couple, bringing his voice a few octaves higher. Kili rolled his eyes and only tightened his hold on Tauriel. She chuckled at the silent playful fight between the brothers. Fili looked at her and his stare turned serious.

“I never did thank you for saving my idiotic brother” he whispered as she brought her head up and smiled back.

“No need to thank me. It was my pleasure” she whispered.

“Idiotic?” Kili asked, a confused and hurt expression on his face.

“Really? Have you told her everything you have done?” Fili asked his stare challenging and teasing.

“Like what?” Tauriel asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Do not answer that!” Kili warned as he looked like he was going to throw Fili off the rocky cliff they were currently climbing.

Fili burst out laughing as every reckless and stupid thing his brother had done suddenly came to mind.

“Why?” Tauriel asked as she looked at Kili.

“The one time uncle almost killed you when you ‘borrowed’ his sword and lost it” Fili said as he chuckled.

Tauriel shook her head and chuckled as well.

“Heyy! I found it though didn't I?” Kili cried defensively.

“What about that one time when you fell from the roof because you climbed it to retrieve one of your precious arrows. And you broke your arm?” Fili breathed, as he put his hand over his mouth.

Kili sniffed. Must his brother always bring up such things, especially in front of Tauriel?

“That one time as well when you annoyed the neighbors because you kept on stepping on their flowers ‘accidentally’ and Freron almost killed you” Fili chuckled as he laughed at his brother’s recklessness and tendencies of always finding trouble.

“Uncle had to go rescue you and apologize to them” he breathed. Kili’s glare only fueled his amusement.

“Interesting how you have not changed, my love” Tauriel whispered as Kili looked at her in disbelief.

“So you are siding with him?” he asked wide eyed.

Tauriel chuckled and was about to speak when she caught something in her peripheral vision.

There it was, Dale, in ruins just like Laketown.

They all came to the top of the cliff and looked down at the destroyed city. Each was wide eyed and gasping.

Erebor was also seen from there. It was a sight that left you breathless in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it” Fili whispered as he choked on emotion. So many miles and now they had officially arrived.

“Come now lads, we are almost to the door” Oin announced as he walked on.

Bringing the Line of Durin back to their homeland felt like such an accomplishment for him. The young princes were looking around to their surroundings taking as much as they could.

They led on and walked through the big field and now could see the destroyed door leading inside Erebor.

They were so close. 

* * *

Tauriel swallowed as she now only held Kili’s hand. She tightened her grip, feeling excited and nervous of facing the dwarves inside. She felt like running to the opposite direction but Kili’s hold grounded her, and gave her courage.

Kili’s heart was thumping against his chest. The place everyone older than him had talked about was suddenly in front of him. He now did feel like a prince, as he was coming to the kingdom that was taken from them.

Fili walked beside Kili and could not believe that all the stories they have been told were playing out in front of them. He had dreamed about Erebor as a young dwarf, and now being there in front of it made his eyes sting. He was an heir to this kingdom, and the responsibility of it all did dawn on him then. He was a king, to follow after Thorin. He only hoped he would serve well.

They were finally at the destroyed entrance and they had to go around various rocks to finally get inside.

Tauriel’s breath stopped as she now saw the interior. She had only heard stories of the magnificent architecture of Erebor but now she saw that none of them served it justice. They heard voices inside and basically ran to them.

Kili tightened his grip on her hand as they ran down a series of stairs and met with the dwarves who could not keep their surprise down from seeing them.

“You are here” Ori screamed as he went to hug them.

Everyone proceeded to hug and even punch each other. The energy in the room was that of happiness and a even a few happy tears.

“Wait… wheres” Dwalin started to say when they all saw Tauriel and Kili standing in the back.

They all froze in surprise as some of them scowled at the sight of the elf. The happy vibes around them shut down, blown away like a candle.

“An elf? What is she doing here?” Balin cried as he gasped.

“You cannot be in here!” Dwalin demanded as he approached her.

As fast as lighting, Kili then grabbed Tauriel, who already had her daggers out in front of her and pushed her to the back as he stood protectively in front of her and drew out his sword, blocking her slightly from view. She was taller so she could still see the glares some of the dwarves were sending her.

They all gasped at the sudden scene in front of them. Kili was too close to the elf. He was standing tall and sending dangerous vibes. They could _try_ and get close to Tauriel. His stare _dared_ them.

“Dwalin!” Fili called as he reached for the dwarf to pull him back. The large dwarf shrugged of his hold and glared at Kili and Tauriel.

“What is she doing here?” Balin asked stepping up. His eyes were wary and threatening but his stance was much more relaxed than Dwalin’s.

“She….” Bofur started to say.

“She’s with me” Kili said. “And if any of you lay a hand on her, or make her feel threatened, one, she will attack you, or two, I’ll do it myself” Kili hissed as he saw many of them holding their weapons, “do not make me compelled to do something I do not want to do”

They all swallowed and some of their mouths fell open as they had never seen Kili be so serious and threatening. He was always the opposite. Merry, reckless and friendly, that was how Kili was, but now he looked so different and older.

“When you say she is with you….” Dwalin started to say. His eyes still darted to Tauriel’s face in a threatening way, but he did back a few steps further as he eyed Kili and his impressive sword.

Fili stepped in before Kili could answer.

“She is here because she…” Fili then stopped as he was looking for a good excuse.

Kili shook his head. He was not going to hide Tauriel, nor his feelings.

“I love her” he said, his voice shaky but serious.

The room got too quiet especially for it to be dwarves in it.

Tauriel could hear her heartbeat as she clutched at Kili’s shoulder. She had to admit she felt scared as she was not sure if she could fight as well. She was exhausted from the long walk and she did not want to hurt any of Kili’s friends. But she would of defended herself from them if she had to. There was another life inside of her, one who depended on her, she was not going to let anyone hurt them.

“Kili, you do not know..” Balin whispered as Kili huffed.

“I have never been so serious in all of my life” Kili whispered as he lowered his sword.

“Her name is Tauriel. She was the one who saved my life so many times” he said as he tightened his grip on her arm.

They all stood staring in silence at the bizarre scene in front of them.

“She…” Kili sighed…”She is expecting my child” he said and stood once again tall and prepared himself for what was to come.

The silence and the horrified faces were pretty expected.

“Mahal…” Balin whispered as he closed his eyes. No one made a move. they all just stood there, trying to digest the information. Many of them were holding their breaths and many of them were trying not to faint in surprise and horror.

“How do you know that it is you chil…” Dwalin accused but stopped as he saw Kili’s glare. He looked so dangerous and older than the last time he had seen him. He was young but he carried something so different in the way he stood in front of the elf. If anyone made a move he was sure he would use that sword.

“I do not know what to tell you lad” Balin said as he grabbed his beard and looked at Kili.

Kili swallowed at the disappointment he saw in his eyes. It did hurt him as Balin has been considered like an uncle. He had grown up admiring him.

Tauriel saw it too, the anger and disappointment which was being sent to Kili, and she could not keep quiet any longer. She let go of Kili’s hold and turned to the dwarves.

“You are all seeing him with disappointment and anger” she accused as Kili looked at her and tried to push her back, but she shook her head.

“They won't hurt me” she said as she looked at the dwarves.

“You wont hurt me knowing I carry the heir of Erebor. And I know that you would never harm an innocent child, heir or not” she said knowingly as all the dwarves looked at each other and realized she was right. They all slowly took a small step back and gave her some room. She was carrying an heir of Erebor, they could at least respect that.

“Kili did nothing wrong. He fell in love with me, as I fell in love with him” she said as she still had her daggers at her side, just in case.

“Now, if any of you have something against love, tell me now” she challenged as she looked to the now silent Dwalin who looked at her with a slight glare. She looked at everyone else. They all were silent and some of them still held onto their weapons.

“But you are an elf” Ori whispered as he shyly looked at her. He actually did like her. She was the kind elf who had brought them food while they were prisoners. She also made sure that none of her guards treated them wrongly.

“Thank you master dwarf for reminding me of that” she said, but smiled as she saw the slight blush in the young dwarf’s face. She remembered his name… Ori… he was the one who had such remarkable abilities at drawing. She remembered that he so kindly asked her if he could be allowed to keep his journal and pencil. And she could not possibly say no to the sweet smile he had given her.

“And elf and a dwarf were not a strange pairing not so long ago” Bofur stepped in, defending the elf Kili loved seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, a child was also on the line.

They all considered elves to be the enemy but some of them nodded as they did remember that there was a time where elves and dwarves lived in harmony with each other.

“She did save his life many times, he would not be here being reckless and all if it wasn't for her” Fili added as he crossed his arms and sent a challenging stare to the older dwarves who were still uneasy and offended at the situation.

“She did give us food when we were at Mirkwood” Bombur added and smiled at Tauriel.

Tauriel smiled back and instantly remembered the dwarf. He had asked for extra of everything, especially cheese. She was the one who had listened to his requests without glaring at him.

Dori then stepped up to Tauriel as Kili walked to her side. He shot a warning glare at Dori and Tauriel did unconsciously take a small step towards Kili.

“I thank you for saving the life of our prince” he said as he bowed.

Tauriel was pleasantly surprised and saw that many of the others did bow at her.

Dwalin and Balin were the ones who stood off to the side.

They all looked at them. Dwalin shot his hands in the air in frustration. Tauriel did treat them well back at Mirkwood and she had saved Kili’s life. But she was an elf!....

“She is expecting the heir that would potentially rule after Fili. But all of this has to be told to Thorin, he is the king after all. Kili even if we are all in favor of this, your uncle would be the one to give the final decision” Balin said, looking at Tauriel and Kili almost apologetically.

They all held their breath. Thorin was not well at the moment.

“I will tell him now” Kili said as he grabbed Tauriel’s hand and went to look for his uncle.

“Wait” Dwalin cried.

“Do you think I cannot do it?” Kili asked in confusion as Fili also stepped up with a confused stare.

“Whats going on?” he asked staring at the silent dwarves.

“Your uncle, he is… not well” Balin started as a sad expression filled his face, “he has fallen into the abyss of gold sickness” he whispered as he swallowed.

“No…. he couldn't” Fili whispered as Kili shook his head. His uncle was stronger than that.

“I'm sorry lads” Dwalin said. Seeing his friend act so cold even against him devastated him, but he could only imagine what it would do to his nephews.

“You cannot go down there” Gloin said.

“Why?” Kili and Fili asked in unison.

They all stayed silent as they stared at the ground.

Tauriel felt a shudder run down her spine as she could think of the reason. 

“You two could also fall to it” Balin whispered. Fili shook his head.

“I have to see my uncle” he urgently whispered as he ran down the steps. Kili tightened his grip on Tauriel as they too fled down the stairwell after Fili.

They could hear the dwarves running after them, but the three of them were fast and suddenly lost them at a turn.

Then they heard quick and light footsteps approach them.

“Bilbo” Kili cried as he hugged the hobbit who was breathing hard.

“You mustn't go down there” he ordered as he leaned into a wall. He then stared at Tauriel and extended his hand.

Tauriel eyed it confused but shook it gently.

“Bilbo Baggins at your service” he bowed at the elf whose hair was redder than any sunset he had ever seen. She was absolutely gorgeous and seemed rather kind.

“Tauriel” she announced as she also bowed and smiled warmly at the hobbit. He had been the first one to not question why she was there. But he did seemed to have that question hanging over his head, but it seemed as if it would be rather rude of himself to ask.

“I'm sorry Bilbo but we must see him” Fili said urgently.

“We have some important things to tell him” Kili whispered as Bilbo then stared at Tauriel’s and Kili’s intertwined hands. A light bulb suddenly went off. He nodded with a smile on his face as he saw the unusual couple.

“With all due respect... you are in for a wild ride” Bilbo chuckled as he looked at Tauriel, as Kili smiled.

“She is also expecting my child…” Kili said with a warm smile on his face. 

“Its true” Tauriel said, nodding in as she tenderly touched her stomach. Bilbo gasped in surprised and genuine excitement.

“Congratulations to the both of you. Another Kili… we must all get ready” he teased as Kili rolled his eyes, but was happy Bilbo seemed excited for such news. If only everyone was as light hearten as him.

Bilbo was about to speak as his expression grew serious.

“Your uncle won't like the news” he whispered as he stated the fact.

“Lad, I recommend that you do not tell him” he continued as he looked at Kili intently, “at least not for now, he has become cold, angry, and rather not himself. He has lashed out at everyone, even at Balin who he respects very much. I can't even imagine what he would do when he sees Tauriel” he whispered as he looked at her. Kili tightened his hold on her. He would never let anyone hurt her or his child. But he shook his head as he ran a hand through her soft hair.

“I have to tell him she is here at least” Kili whispered.

“Then we tell him that she is here for another reason” Fili said stepping in after thinking about a believable excuse, ‘do not tell him that she is expecting your child, or that you love her, hold onto that until we figure out how to free him from that curse” Fili said as he brought his hand to his chin, intently thinking.

“Tell him she is here for asylum” Bilbo suddenly suggested as they could hear the rest of the dwarves make their way down the stairs,

“Listen all of you. We are to tell Thorin that Tauriel is here seeking refuge and asylum from her king who has become hateful and oppressing” Bilbo said as he stood with authority. The dwarves stared at each other and made small chatter of the suggestion.

Balin nodded as he was now thinking that it sounded like a feasible idea.

“Even if Thorin was well, his scream at such a situation would be heard around the world, but now he would act without thought” Balin said as they all shuttered at what Thorin would possibly do.

“Lets just hope he allows her to stay” Fili whispered as he stared at Kili and Tauriel who were strangely having a conversation with just their eyes. They were still holding hands and too close. All present could feel the aura and strange vibes the couple was sending. It was a vibe that made some of them smile but at the same time it gave too much away.

“If he refuses…. I would leave with her” Kili said as he eyed Tauriel. She was going to argue but he shook his head. He was not going to leave her alone. The dwarves all stood quiet as they all thought of the possibility of Kili leaving. He belonged in his home. Thorin must agree.

“You are not going anywhere” Fili said as he seriously looked at his younger brother.

“My place is to be at her side. She is expecting my child, many of you have raised me better than to leave her alone. She is my responsibility, and I will live by the consequences” he announced as everyone stood there wide eyed and still surprised at how he talked. “I will still love her even if I am to leave” he then said as he took a deep breath preparing to go to Thorin.

“When we go in there, both of you stand as far away as you can” Fili suggested.

“Do not stare at each other too much. No lingering stares” Bilbo added.

“And don't look like you will murder anyone who comes at ten feet from where she is standing” added Dwalin and everyone eyed him with an unimpressed look.

“Are you ready?” Balin asked. Tauriel and Kili both nodded reluctantly. Kili let go of her hand, as Tauriel immediately missed his touch. She wanted to be strong but she was shaking in fear. She was so nervous and she hated that she was going to be far away from Kili, even when he held her, he wasn't close enough.

“Fili and I will go with them” Balin whispered as he began to walk forward.

“I will go as well” Bilbo suggested as he walked after Balin, and did not wait for approval.

He was nervous for Kili and Tauriel. One mere look at them he knew they were attracted to each other. He only hoped Thorin would not see it. His mind was clouded so he hoped he would not sense that deep connection that his nephew and the elf shared. It was a rather difficult phenomenon to explain, but they all could feel it. He also hoped he would let Tauriel stay, he did not want to see Kili make the difficult choice of leaving his home and his family, when he had just gotten back. But he knew that young Kili would stay at her side at any cost. 

The others stood there. They all mentally sent their well wishes and now all they could do was wait and expect for the better. They had all seen how much their king had changed, so he was going to be difficult to manage. Maybe the sight of his nephews would do him good. But also the presence of the elf could make him even more aggressive. 

“Kili do not say anything too drastic. I will do the talking” Balin ordered as Kili shook his head but the older dwarf insisted.

“Kili when the time comes you will tell him everything else” Balin whispered as he grabbed Kili’s shoulder and embraced him briefly.

“I'm really glad you are with us” he said as he now looked to Tauriel.

“You have saved him once, that alone requires a statue of you to be built, twice and even three times, and you deserve an honorary feast to be thrown in your name” Balin said, an amused and appreciative spark in his eyes. Tauriel smiled at the older dwarf who seemed wise and kind, now that he did smile at her.

“I do not want anything in return. I just want to be allowed to stay at his side without the need for him to leave his home and his family” she whispered as she looked over at Kili. He smiled and walked to her, not being able to control himself or handle the distance between them, he easily picked her up and spun her around and then he hugged her tightly, as she buried her face in his neck. He kissed her cheek softly and then dropped down and pressed a sweet kiss to her stomach, she melted at his touch. She had miss his warmth, which had been absent for just a few moments.

“I love you” he whispered in her ear.

Balin, Bilbo and Fili had turned away to give them some privacy. Balin smiled, of course it would be Kili to choose the rarest partner. It went so well with his recklessness that it did not surprise him as much that he loved the red head elf. What they shared was special as he could feel the special connection between them. It was only stronger when they were close.

Then they both separated with one last look. It was as if they were sending each other courage.

“If at any time you feel threatened, please leave the room” Kili urgently whispered.

“Do not raise your weapons against him” Balin then said urgently and seriously as well.

Tauriel nodded as she swallowed.

They walked to the door leading into where Thorin was. It was one of the many treasure rooms.

Fili opened the door and the rest followed. The room made Fili and Kili, and even Tauriel gasp as it was overcrowded with gold and jewels. It was sure a sight to behold. Balin and Bilbo were in between Tauriel and Kili. Fili was next to Kili trying to calm him wih his hand at his shoulder. Tauriel and Kili where far apart but even then they all felt their strange connection linger around them.

They all turned and stared at Kili and Fili, both Bilbo and Balin waiting for any signs of insanity, but both young princes looked at them and smiled. Kili shook his head as he felt rather normal, but his heart was thundering away. He was so nervous he could feel his ears ringing.

They heard movement straight ahead and they finally saw Thorin. He wore a magnificent crown and a long cape which was evidently sown in with gold. He looked like a mighty king, but his aura was not paying justice to his appearance.

His eyes were dark, cold, and unfamiliar.

Kili gulped, _where was his uncle?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant wait to write the next chapter!! It will take me some time because I want to get it just right! Thorin is a big role player so I want to write him well! He is an amazing character and I hope I can do him justice!  
> Thank you again for the sweet comments! They all make my day brighter! 
> 
> ps- It is weird to think it this way, but I do imagine the actors from the movies in my head when I'm writing out the scenes. They all fit their characters so nicely I guess... :) It just happens.. Just wanted to share that with you XD


	12. Gold Coins and Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THORIN confrontation time :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3

Thorin walked to them as he was scrutinizing a ruby in his hand. It was a beautiful jewel which seemed to have captured his full attention.

“Precious stones are quite the sight to behold” he spoke quietly. His voice was different, a much deeper sound to it. Kili swallowed, his uncle was not well. He seemed to carry something with him. Something dark and cold.

“Uncle” Fili called.

Thorin looked up and instantly froze, the ruby escaped from his grasp and it made contact with the ground.

His face formed a scowl and a deeper gaze which made some of them shutter.

“An elf?” he cried as he stood there frozen in disbelief. Tauriel stood there wide eyed, pure fear locked in her eyes. The tension in the room skyrocketed and filled with too many different emotions.

“An elf in my kingdom?” he repeated in rage as he drew out his mighty sword and ran to Tauriel. Kili hissed as he was about to lunge himself at his uncle but Fili held on to him with all of his strength.

Balin ran to stop Thorin and push him back as Bilbo moved himself in front of him. Thorin growled and fought to take their hands off of him.

Thorin’s glare sent a shiver up Tauriel’s spine that stopped her heart. She took some steps back as she shot Kili a despaired look and Kili was basically burning with fury as he tried to get out of Fili’s death grip. Fili looked at him and shook his head. Kili’s eyes were filled with despair as he now saw the fear in Tauriel. It physically hurt him not being able to hold her, to not be able to take that look out of her eyes. He looked away and closed his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the instinct to run to her and place her behind him.

Thorin growled and tried to push Balin away but Bilbo was also pushing him back.

“Thorin, calm down!” Balin cried as he tried to push him back, but his strength was massive. Thorin threw Balin off and he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

“Thorin!” Bilbo screamed as Thorin stopped moving, huffing in complete anger. Balin got up breathing in hard, and slightly wincing as he had hit the floor quite hard.

“What in Mahal’s name is she doing in my kingdom?” he asked in fury as he still stared at Tauriel, who was still frozen.

Tauriel could not fathom how anyone could hold so much hate and fury in one look. She fought back the tears that were threatening to surface. Her condition was not helping her out with such task of keeping her tears down. She did not think herself as weak but the glare that the king was sending her was frightening her. She looked to Kili again, she was so desperate for his touch, his warmth, and to just be in his arms, that she was almost the one to run to him.

“Thorin, we came to talk to you!” Bilbo said as he pushed Thorin back a few more steps.

“You have let an elf into Erebor?” he asked. He grabbed Bilbo’s arm and threw it to the side.

“Calm down!” Bilbo ordered as he put himself in front of him, trying to distract him from the terrified elf maid. He looked over at Kili who was clenching his fists but now was calm. Fili had managed to convince him that if he did anything it would reveal too much.

“She has come to you seeking refuge” Balin now whispered, trying to control his voice so he sounded calm. Thorin looked at him in pure disbelief. Balin looked away from his stare as it held too much unfamiliarity. His eyes were colder and even glazed over.

“How dare she even ask such a question. I do not offer refuge to the enemy” Thorin spat.

“She wants asylum, her king has become hateful and she wishes to run from that” Bilbo pressed on. “It would only be for a few days” he then whispered as Thorin became calm, but his eyes still held murder in them.

“She has been banished!” Kili yelled, speaking for the first time, both Bilbo and Balin held their breaths as they heard him speak. “She has been banished because she came to Laketown to save me. Thranduil will punish her if he captures her” he hissed as he took in slow breaths to calm himself.

“So she is running away from her king?” Thorin mocked as a sadistic smile spread across his face.

Kili shook in pure anger as Fili tightened his grip on him. Tauriel stood there swallowing and breathing in slowly. She looked so scared, and Kili just wanted to hold her.

“You have lost your home? Well now you feel our past pains” he whispered in a scowl.

“I do not care for elves” he hissed. “Leave” he ordered as he brought up his sword. “If you do not, I will you show the door, and maybe the door to the other side” he challenged.

Tauriel’s tears were now running as she shook in fear and anger. She held down the pressing temptation to bring up her daggers. Her hand was unconsciously running across her stomach, if he dared to threaten the life of her child she will attack. She was sure Thorin would hurt her. His glare rivaled that of her own king.

“No!” Kili then cried as he broke loose from Fili’s grip. His strength did manage to surprise his older brother.

The way Tauriel was clutching at her stomach made him lose control as he could read her exact thoughts. She did not want to draw her weapons, but she would protect their babe at all costs.

“She has come to you for help and you turn her around, are you going to let history repeat itself. You were the one who said to learn from the past so as to not commit the same mistakes!” Kili hissed as both Bilbo and Balin shot him warning looks.

Fili then stepped up as well. If Kili was the only one talking then that would give too much away especially from the way Tauriel was looking at him, so if Fili also talked it would not be too suspicious. Even with that in mind, he would never let anyone treat Tauriel in such an atrocious manner.

“You have raised us to be men with honor, and yet you treat this woman in such a way?” Fili asked, anger and disbelief were biting at him. He could not understand how his uncle was acting in such a way. He was surely deep into the curse of gold sickness. Even if he were alright he would be angry but he would of calmly thought of it, especially since Tauriel had saved his nephew, but now he was even threatening to kill her right there where she was standing.

“Tauriel deserves a home after all the kindness she has shown us. Even at Mirkwood, as her prisoners, she was the only one who treated us with respect” Kili whispered as he grounded himself to not look at her. His stare would instantly turn warm if he looked at her, he knew it would.

Thorin froze as he looked down at his youngest nephew and narrowed his eyes.

Fili saw it too and he jumped up to the opportunity.

“Please uncle let her stay” Fili practically begged as he tried and take his uncle’s eyes off of Kili. He managed to do so and now Thorin was glaring at him.

“Your nephew, the prince of Erebor, would not be alive if it wasn't for her” Balin whispered as he pointed at Tauriel whose tears had stopped falling. She looked to Thorin but he steeled his gaze.

“If you have come here for payment in return, take some treasure” Thorin hissed as he grabbed a handful of gold coins and small gems and with force, threw them at Tauriel. Some landed at her feet as some of them managed to hit her face and body, she turned and closed her eyes. She sucked in a harsh breath as she felt stinging pain from the contact of the coins and heavy jewels.

“I do not want any payment” she whispered harshly as more tears ran down her cheeks. She cursed them as she did not want to cry in front of Thorin.

They all stood frozen and Kili basically had enough and turned to his uncle in searing fury. It was radiating from him as it was radiating from Fili, Bilbo and Balin. He had humiliated Tauriel in front of them all.

“Is this how you treat those who have managed to save someone from your family?” Kili yelled as he was losing the battle to control his anger. He was going to lash out at Thorin. He did not want to worsen the situation, but he could not stop himself. Seeing Tauriel treated like such made him volatile and dangerous. “Or do you even remember what the word family means?”

“Don’t you dare raise your voice to me!” Thorin screamed back. His voice created an echo that left everyone shuttering with nerves. But Kili held his ground. Thorin was now close to him as Fili moved to Kili’s side protectively and spoke.

“The Thorin I know would have thanked her. The Thorin I know would allow her to stay, if not out of your good will then at least as a respect to her, since she saved my brother’s life” Fili whispered.

Then Kili spoke. “My uncle would have never disrespect a woman, or anyone for that matter” Kili whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

Thorin stood quiet as he looked at his nephews. He gave them a saddened look that made Kili and Fili anxious. He swallowed as he took a step towards Kili and wiped his tears away. He smiled softly at him, and Kili held his breath. Had the curse left him?

But then they all heard the door opened and an out of breath Dwalin entered.

“The Laketown people have taken refuge at Dale” he said, as he looked around the room and immediately winced at the tension and angry vibes.

Thorin’s soften look left as fast as it came as he growled in frustration. His icy stare was back. He walked away from his nephews and to the door. He turned and looked at them all.

“This is not the end of this discussion” he warned as he looked at Tauriel, “I will decide later” he whispered as he sent her a deadly stare which made her freeze even more.

He also sent a killer glare to Kili and Fili which made Kili shake again. The soft moment was long gone and forgotten.

The door slammed shut as everyone else remained still. It was quiet for a few seconds when Kili literally flew to Tauriel. She collapsed in his arms.

“He is insane” he hissed as she was now sobbing. Her face was in his neck and she pressed herself into him.

The others walked quietly to the door as Balin stopped at Kili’s side.

“Go to another room, not here” he suggested as he put his hand to his shoulder. Kili nodded. He was so angry that he needed her close to him, if not he was going to do something he would surely regret.

Balin smiled warmly and touched Tauriel’s hair. She was crying and shaking. She had been through so much in just a few minutes.

They heard Balin leave as well and now they were alone.

“I'm so sorry my love” he whispered as he held on to her even tighter.

“Please stop crying” he begged as he tried to hold his own tears. They were of sadness and pure anger.

He then pulled her in and lifted her in his arms. They could not stay there as Thorin would come back.

He adjusted her body against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was now shaking but no longer crying. But she was silent, too silent.

Kili walked down the long hallway and climbed a few stairs and finally decided on a door. He opened it up and felt relieved when he could see the outline of a bed through the darkness.

He walked inside and stopped briefly to shut the squeaky door and closed it all the way.

He walked to the dusty bed, ran his hand across it to try and remove some dust off of it, and finally laid Tauriel in it gently. He kissed her forehead and made a move of walking over around the room to see if he could bring any light to the room. But she shook her head, grabbed his tunic and pressed herself to his chest.

“Darling, I’m going to go check for a candle or something” he whispered.

She nodded slowly as he felt more tears run down her cheek. He touched her cheek, but could not see her eyes as the room was too dark. He removed her cold and shaking hands from his chest and kissed her palm.

He walked over and finally felt a table along the wall. His hands skimmed over, when he stopped and found some candles. They were old but they would work. He took out his sword and grabbed another object which he presumed was a steel candle holder and ran it along his sword. He created sparks and made some fall onto the candles.  
He smiled briefly as he managed to light up some.

They now had light.

He then walked back to Tauriel who was sitting, her back against the head of the bed, and her legs drawn in and pulled against her chest. She also had her arms around her self. She was still silent. But her face was terror stricken.

He touched her cheek and she finally looked up at him. She scooted over and gave him some room.

He sat on the bed next to her feet and faced her.

She looked at him. Her eyes were red and still wet with tears.

“Hi there gorgeous” he whispered as he ran his hand down her right arm, his voice was quivering and fought back the urge to throw something against the wall in anger.

She looked so destroyed and it had all happened on his watch.

She gasped as she slammed herself into him.

“Kili” she urgently whispered as she cried.

“Its alright my darling” he soothed, as he ran his hand up and down her back trying to desperately calm her.

“I was so scared, I thought…” she began. Her voice was rough from her crying.

He took her face into his hands and rubbed circles across her cheeks.

She winced noticeably and now he saw a few little bruises along the side of her face. She had small gashes across her right cheek caused by the gems Thorin had thrown at her. He held his breath.

“I'm fine” she whispered. He shook his head angrily and held her close. He picked her up and he scooted himself against the head of the bed and placed her on his lap. It was his favorite, official way of holding her.

“Tauriel do not say you are fine when clearly you are far from that” he said. His voice was serious and had a hard tone in it. She looked down and started to play with the hem of his tunic.

“I don't want you to be angry” she ordered as she ran her finger through his chest hair.

“He humiliated you and has hurt you” Kili then harshly whispered as he tried to keep his searing anger down as to not make her uncomfortable. She swallowed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her warmth was calming him down. He lowered his hand to her stomach and caressed it. Having the both of them there was bringing in peace to his mind.

“I did not know what to do, I was so far from you” she breathed as she briefly closed her eyes.

“I wanted to hold you, to get you out of there, but it would have made it worse” he said with apology written in his eyes.

“Its not your fault my love” she assured as she ran her fingers across his stubble. She smiled and he looked at her questionably.

“What?” he asked smiling as well. Her smile was genuine and he felt relieved that she was now calm and in his arms.

“Aren't… Aren't dwarves supposed to have longer beards?” she asked slowly as he chuckled slightly.

“The love of my life herself is asking me such question?” he whispered and dramatically placed his hand to his heart in supposed heartbreak. She actually laughed and the sound was the most magical sound his ears had heard. He heard her laugh all the time and it still took his breath away.

“I don't mean to offend” she said as she suppressed her chuckles with her hand.

“I can see that you are sorry for asking that” he said as he rolled his eyes at her chuckles.

“I have never been fond of long beards anyway” he said as she shook her head.

“Sure.. that's why you don’t have one” she teased as she bit her lip.

He dramatically gasped and proceeded to tickle her sides. Her laughter was such a sound to behold.

“Stop… it” she gasped as he was now tickling her neck.

“Don't deny the fact that you love my short beard” he whispered as he grinned and raised his brow in a suggestive manner. Her cheeks burned slightly and he chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“You are so full of yourself” she accused. And he smiled his cheeky smile which captured her full attention.

He grabbed her hair and brought her lips to his. It was a kiss which made up for the minutes of being apart. His tongue skimmed over her lips and she felt her eyes close. It was like walking through a dream when he kissed her.

“I'm so sorry darling. You did not deserve such treatment” he then apologized as he kissed her again.

“You have nothing to apologize for. It was not your wrong doing” she breathed in harshly as she was still trying to recover her breath from the searing meeting of their lips.

“He is so different” he painfully whispered, his voice shook with sadness. Tauriel noticed the sadness and hurt in his eyes and felt anger in her as she could see that he was hurting as well. She held his cheeks and kissed his forehead softly.

“He is not well my love” she whispered and kissed his nose lovingly.

“I miss him” he muttered and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hand across his back, just like he did to her. He breathed in her scent and felt his whole body relax.

“You smell so good” he whispered against her skin. His stubble was tickling her again and she chuckled slightly.

“Thank you… I suppose” she said as she giggled when he tickled her again. They sat there in silence until a thought landed on her mind. She swallowed.

“Kili, he said that he hasn't decided” she said as fear began to creep over her again. He felt the change in her and looked up.

“He wont hurt you anymore” he promised as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

“But he hasn't decided” she whispered as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of his head. Her mind begged her to forget about anything else but him but the thought of facing Thorin yet again left her short of breath.

“Hopefully the fact that the Laketown people have arrived will distract him” he said. He had hoped he would let her stay but now the chance was looking slim.

“I'm scared… I do not want you to be compelled to leave your home and your family” she whispered as tears threatened to resurface again. He shook his head and looked up at her intently.

“What you said back at the boat, I agree with that. Wherever you are, that's going to be home. And family… well I have the both of you. I will take care of you both” he promised as he ran his hand across her stomach again. A tear slid down her cheek as she smiled at his words. He always made her emotional with his words especially the way he said them.

“I love you” she breathed as she kissed his lips. They were always calling her, and she could not possibly say no to such an alluring invitation.

* * *

“Thorin!” Bilbo called for what seemed like the hundredth time. Thorin was walking the long hallway at a pace which forced Bilbo to break into a run.

Thorin finally slowed down enough for Bilbo to leap in front of him and break his stride.

“Thorin, allow her to stay” he whispered.

“I allow the Laketown citizens to take refuge in Dale, and yet you still ask for me to let that elf stay?” he hissed.  
Bilbo looked unimpressed and crossed his arms.

“Tauriel, her name is Tauriel, and she was the one who brought your nephew back from the dead. She has been banished and has no where else to go, not without being hunted down” he shot back. Thorin stood there, running all possibilities through his mind. He stopped for a second.

“The way she was looking at Kili, and vice versa, that did run questions through my mind” Thorin whispered in thought as Bilbo cleared his throat.

“Fili and Kili both like her. She is a kind elf who so selflessly saved your nephew” Bilbo said, hoping to distract him.

Thorin looked at him intently, and ran his hand through his face in frustration.

“If I don’t let her stay I’m going to hear it from my nephews for a century!” he hissed.

“Fine, she can stay here” Thorin growled, “But she is not my responsibility!” he warned as he shot Bilbo a serious stare. “She is to stay here for only a few days, after that I want her gone!”

Bilbo smiled slowly.

“You have done the right thing” he whispered as Thorin sighed and walked away. There were some days where he looked like his old self, but those moments went away as quickly as they came.

“Do not let her go wandering off, there are sacred places in here” he said through gritted teeth. Bilbo watched him disappear around the corner and jumped up in the air in triumph.

He needed to find the others and tell them the good news, especially to Tauriel and Kili.

* * *

“You should sleep” Kili whispered as Tauriel was laying at his chest. She was on top of him by accident, he had tickled her and she collapsed onto him trying to tickle him as well. But he was way better at that than she was. And of course they had made that into a competition as well, along with who was faster, and who was better at teasing… if you know what I mean, he had whispered close to her ear.

She shook her head slowly.

“I don't know if I can fall asleep” she answered and yawned yet again.

“I'm not going anywhere, I will stay right here” he promised and brushed his lips across her palm.

She nodded as she tightened her hold on him. He softly chuckled but then stayed quiet, as he really thought why she did not want to go to sleep. She was in a strange place and Thorin made her feel threatened and scared. Sleep made everyone vulnerable.

He scowled at the thought of his uncle. The way he had treated the love of his life and the mother of his child was inexcusable. He tightened his hold around her back as he felt her breathing slow down. She was exhausted as it had taken her only seconds to drift off into sleep.

She always felt secure in his strong arms and his heartbeat was the best lullaby to sleep by. She curled herself around him and fell into blissful sleep.

He smiled as he felt her hand tightened around the front of his tunic. She really did not want him to go anywhere.

He looked around the room and thought who it belonged to once upon a time. There were only two candles lit so shadows danced around them. Her warmth lured him to tiredness as well. He yawned carefully as to not wake her.

He carefully turned to his side and placed her on the bed, as she unconsciously tightened her hold. He removed his coat and wrapped it around her to give her more warmth, then he placed his arm under her head and brought her face to his chest. He kissed her forehead which instantly made her look relaxed and mysteriously brought a small smile to her face.

They both slept soundly, forgetting the world around them.

They had each other at that moment, everything and everyone else could wait.

* * *

The candles were now blown and quiet, and the room was now dark.

Something was coming, darker than the eerie darkness enveloping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have written angst chapters such as Legolas's confrontation and such but this was a bit more challenging!!  
> How did I DO??!  
> Oh and just because Thorin agreed to let her stay does not mean that he will fully 'agree' to let her stay.. it will all make sense next chapter.. :))) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


	13. Stone Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff ;).... some good old laughs... but then Bard comes and then it gets a bit angsty from there :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3  
> Regarding the first moments of the chapter.... pheww is it hot in here?

Kili awoke and extended his hand and expected to find her next to him, but the right side of the bed was empty. Tauriel was not there.

He jolted awake and sat up quickly.

“Tauriel” he urgently called. He quickly buckled his boots and put on his coat.

He frantically looked around the room and she was no where to be found.

He threw opened the door and went to the hallway, which was lighted by a big balcony at the end of it.

“Tauriel” he called as he debated which way to go.

“I'm over here” she yelled to his left. Her voice was coming from the balcony which was radiating in light. He walked quickly to it and squinted his eyes as the sunlight was becoming too bright. It was a sunny morning, a rare one for it to be winter.

“Good morning” she called and he saw her then.

She was leaning into the stone barrier and looking down. Her hair was being blown away by the wind, creating a fiery halo around her. She looked like a goddess being showered by light. Her smooth skin seemed to glitter and he felt his breath stop as she smiled at him. She was so beautiful he wanted to cry.

“What?” she asked smiling and taking in his wide eyed face.

He shook his head and approached her. He ran his finger down her cheek and to her lips. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of his touch which rivaled that of the sun.

“You are just gorgeous” he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, “but can you first tell me that you are leaving my side, you kind of scared me there for a second” he said.

She smiled and pressed herself into him running her hand down his strong jaw.

“I'm sorry, its just... I woke up, and I got bored” she muttered as she kissed his lips.

He suddenly grabbed her hips and pushed her against the stone wall. She gasped at the sudden contact her back made with the stone, as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

“I have you pressed against a wall” he breathed as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. She nodded as she felt completely immersed in him. She closed her eyes when he ran his mouth up to her ear and began doing amazing things with his tongue.

“This doesn't prove anything” she teased as she ran her hand down his tunic and under it. His glorious body was robbing her of all coherent thought and she felt her knees shake. The heat he always lit in her was now running wildly through her veins.

He kissed her again as she ran her hand across his hard chest and down to his abs. Her mouth basically began to water. She let her hand go even deeper and clutched at the waist of his pants and pulled him even closer from there.

His hands unconsciously started to unbutton her top coat. She was breathing hard when he pulled away from her lips and started to descend down her jaw to her neck. Her dress had a deep v line which was still modest but it did show the swell of her breasts which he used to his advantage.

He bit her neck and a moan escaped her lips as she bit her lip and raised her head up and against the wall, heat and pleasure shooting up and down her body. He traveled down further and ran the tip of his tongue across her collarbone. She squeaked when he bit her there and then ran his tongue to the top of her breasts, pulling on the fabric of her dress so he could go lower.

She felt her cheeks burn even more when she wished she did not have her clothing on so he could travel down further. She shook her head as such thoughts she had from time to time were to blame on him.

“We are going to end up naked out here if you continue your work with… your tongue” she half whispered and half gasped as he was claiming the side of her neck with his lips. He smiled against her neck and grasped her hip.

“We could always go back to the room” he muttered as she shook again when she felt his tongue on her skin. That sounded like a magnificent idea.

“Kili!” they heard someone call and they both pulled apart quickly. Both breathing hard and both disheartened at the interruption.

“Tauriel!” someone also called and they suspected that was Fili.

“Over here” Kili yelled out as he walked over to the entrance to the balcony.

Tauriel stayed at the side and against the wall and quickly ran her fingers through her hair and started to rearrange her clothing. He shot her a wink and she narrowed her eyes. She was trying to slow down her breathing and he was not helping.

His eyes turn darker when she rearranged the front of her dress around her breasts.

“Kili, stop that” she hissed as she looked at him. Her hands were shaking and having some trouble buttoning up the buttons on her coat, which she just took off anyway since it was warm outside.

“What am I doing?” he whispered as he licked his lips and smiled innocently. She swallowed at that and immediately scowled at his innocent grin.

“I'm going to throw you over the balcony” she warned. He laughed and shook his head.

“You love me too much to ever do that, besides I’m still taking you to that bed” he whispered and smiled his dark promising smile which made a shudder of pure anticipation involuntarily run down her spine and she glared at him again.

“There you are” Fili said finally appearing at the end of the hallway. Bilbo, Ori and Dwalin followed.

“Where is Tauriel?” Bilbo asked.

“Right here” she called as she appeared at the doorway. She let her hair fall around her neck just in case Kili had left his signatures in it… again.

“We have good news for you” Bilbo happily said. Both Tauriel and Kili stood still as they stared at the burglar.

“Thorin has agreed on letting her stay” Bilbo announced with his hands in the air.

Tauriel gasped in surprise and Kili went to her and picked her up and turned her around like he did the previous day. She squealed in surprise as he sat her down slowly and hugged her.

He could not stop smiling.

He turned to Bilbo and the others.

“When did he agree?” Kili quickly asked in a smile.

“Bilbo here talked to him and magically convinced him” Dwalin said as he patted Bilbo in the shoulder.  
Bilbo waved his hand dismissively.

“It was nothing’ he whispered as he looked at the happy couple. They were both smiling ear to ear.

“Thank you” Tauriel said as she bowed to Bilbo.

Bilbo walked to her and lifted her from her bow and held her hand.

“No need to thank me. We are all in your debt for saving our reckless companion” he said as he shot Kili an amused smile.

Bilbo pressed his hand against her stomach and Tauriel gasped at the sweet action.

“This child deserves a kingdom and a united family” he whispered as Tauriel’s eyes were moist with tears. Kili smiled tenderly at the hobbit.

“I just hope Thorin will not turn this into another nightmare for the both of you” he said.  
Kili swallowed and nodded.

“I hope by that time that we do tell him, he will be free from the sickness, so his mind would not be clouded” he whispered as he looked at Tauriel.

“She carries an heir, and that heir must be born here” he said as he touched her cheek.

“That will happen, I know Thorin will get better, and this whole situation will be sorted out” Fili then spoke.

They all jumped when the doors to the balcony suddenly slammed shut from the wind that was now blowing as clouds started to roll in invading the light of the sun.

Tauriel jumped a bit higher than she would, and gasped louder than the dwarves and the hobbit, and Kili and Fili could not help the chuckles that escaped them. Tauriel glared at them with an unimpressed look which made them laugh even harder. And now even Dwalin was chuckling. Ori and Bilbo just stood there, as Tauriel rolled her eyes.

“Was it really that amusing?” she said with a dangerous edge to her voice as she had her hand next to her heart. Her heartbeat was galloping away. Expecting a child was a mystery to her and now she could add… get scared easily.. to her list of new dilemmas, along with not being able to control her emotions.

“Kili, do you like the wall?” she called and her question made Kili suddenly stop laughing as he looked at her. He looked confused for a few seconds when he finally understood her. He swallowed. Oh… she was cruel.

“Yes…” he slowly answered.

“Then stop” she threatened. As she smiled at his expression.

He slapped Fili, who was still chuckling, softly on the arm and made him stop. Fili swallowed and raised his hands in surrender.

“Hey, we are having a good moment after all the distress from yesterday” Fili gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

“Talking about that, you two should not go missing together, Thorin could notice” Bilbo whispered as everyone tensed at the name of their king.

“He’s right” Kili whispered as he looked at Tauriel. Tauriel reluctantly nodded. She did not like the idea of not being close to Kili, and even worse not having private moments with him.

“Thorin has been in the same room as yesterday, we barely see him” Dwalin whispered. Now they found themselves whispering for whatever reason.

“I find that to be a good thing, then he won’t yell at us” Ori then muttered as a sad look graced his innocent face. He admired Thorin and had heard so many stories about him that now the person he saw in him frightened him.

He had agreed on coming on the journey because he wanted to do something important and be part of a group of dwarves being led by Thorin Oakenshield himself, but now his king was someone who had turned greedy, angry and suspicious of everyone around him.  
Kili walked over to Ori and patted him softly on the shoulder.

“What has he done to you?” Kili hissed as his anger was brought up again by the possibility of his uncle lashing out at Ori. Tauriel swallowed at Kili’s angry tone and looked to the floor. She did not want this day to be ruined for him as well.

Ori shook his head, but Kili knew he was lying.

“Kili, there is no point on bringing it up” Dwalin whispered, “don’t be angry, you are going to make her uncomfortable” he muttered as he looked to Tauriel.  
Kili let out a huff of air and nodded.

He gave a smile to Ori who returned it. He did not mention that Thorin had angrily asked him why he agreed on letting him on the journey when he could not fight and defend himself. He had told him that he was useless when he could not lift some stones they used to cover the entrance. Dwalin had defended him which caused a great argument that was calmed down by the other dwarves.

“We should go find the others” Bilbo said as he turned toward the way they had come.

Kili walked to Tauriel and grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers through hers. She smiled at him and he ran his finger down her cheek to her lips and drew her close.

“Its fine” he whispered in her ear, and she seemed to relax under his hold.

They walked down some stairs and gave some turns. Tauriel made a mental note to never wander off, because it seemed easy to get lost in such halls. The architecture of it all was beautiful but it did pose a danger of one losing their way.

Kili smiled as he felt her hand tightened in his, and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Its like a maze” he said as he looked around the halls which were built by his ancestors.

“Its beautiful but so….” she started to say but could not find the proper word.

“Confusing?” Kili suggested. She nodded slowly.

“Yes” she said with a smile.

“Trust me, I do not want to get lost in here as well” he whispered as they climbed up some stairs, and he realized there were the stairs they climbed down when they first were going to find his uncle.

A mischievous smile then ran across his face and he leaned onto her without breaking their stride.

“We can always get lost together” he muttered in her ear, and playfully ran his lips across it.

She sucked in a breath and thanked Valar that they were behind the group so at least no one would see her blushed cheeks.

“Behave” she whispered as she cleared her throat to try and retake control of her mind, which really went crazy when he was that close. Especially when he smiled his particular smile which haunted her in the most magnificent of ways. He smiled innocently and walked in front of her. She rolled her eyes.  
He looked back at her and have her another promising smile and a wink which left her gasping for control… again.

She sighed and shook her head.

He smiled, he loved disarming her and seeing her get flustered.

* * *

 They made it to the chamber where all the dwarves were.

It was a large room with a few chairs and tables that were pushed to the far left. It also had quilts and big blankets that were spread around and she realized that they were all sleeping there. They had a fire going in one of the big furnaces so the room was welcoming and warm.

Inside the mountain the temperature was cooler but that room made everyone relaxed and comfortable.

“Nice of you to join us” Balin announced with a smile. They were sitting on the ground in a circle on a thick, and large blanket. Tauriel was going to sit down when Ori called to her.

“I could bring you a chair” he offered shyly, she smiled and shook her head softly.

“Thank you, but I’ll just sit here” she said as Ori nodded and sat down as well. Kili grabbed her hand and sat down next to her.

She looked around and realized the dwarves were talking about the Laketown people.

“Thorin refuses to go over there” Gloin said shaking his head.

“He hasn't talked about the share of the gold he promised them” Balin whispered as he ran his hand through his face. He looked tired and older.

“Have any of them come down here?” Kili then asked as all their eyes turned to him and Tauriel who was playing with a buckle on his boot.

Bilbo shook his head, “None have come forward” he said as he took off his coat since the room was getting warmer.

“But Thorin made us block the entrance with stone” Fili said as the dwarves nodded and made small chatter about it.

“You should have come get me, I could have helped you” Kili said as Tauriel was now trying to figure out how to buckle up the clasp she was playing with. It was actually complicated.

“I could have helped too” she said looking up from the little puzzle she had created.  
Kili smiled and nodded.

“She is quite strong, but darling in your cond…” he began but Tauriel interrupted.

“I’m pregnant, not injured” she said defensively. She punched Kili on the arm when he had rolled his eyes. Everyone broke into a laugh at that. And Kili playfully glared at them.

“Alright when we need help lifting giant boulders we’ll call you” he said in a smile and hugged her. He knew she was strong, she had proven that many times before, but he also did not want her to do anything that might harm her or his child. Or maybe he was turning overprotective, he thought.

She squeaked in surprise when he nuzzled her neck, but they both stopped when they heard someone clear their throat.

They both have completely forgotten that they were not alone.

They looked around them and Tauriel blushed slightly, as Kili smiled widely.

Fili rolled his eyes and stared at them.

“I told you that they are so perfect” he said, as Kili sent him an unimpressed look.

“Don’t be jealous” Kili teased as he hugged Tauriel and hooked his hand under her knee and picked her up and placed her on his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You two are getting too comfortable around us… maybe we should make it awkward so you don’t do that anymore” Dwalin said as he shook his head and looked to the other dwarves who were wide eyed and staring at the couple.

Balin snapped his fingers to get their attention and away from the couple, they all turned to him, some blushing and sneaking a glance back at Kili and Tauriel.

“You are doing this on purpose” Tauriel whispered at his ear.

He nodded and laughed quietly.

“Affection is rare to them I suppose” Kili whispered.

“We are not that old!” Dwalin accused as Kili laughed. Tauriel smiled at that, he was actually laughing.

Bilbo suddenly stood up and placed his finger to his chin.

“You know what we are forgetting?” he asked as he looked around, “Thorin wanted some of us guarding the door” he quickly said as other dwarves stood up.

“Lets not get him mad” Dwalin said as he buckled his boots.

“More than he already is” Bofur grumbled.

Dwalin, Bilbo, Bofur and Gloin all left to guard the door. Well Bilbo had basically dragged Bofur and Gloin.

The other dwarves made small talk and some found something to do that would pass the time. Tauriel and Kili both stayed on the floor, with her still on his lap, and were laughing at a story Kili had told her, when Fili joined them.

“I'm so hungry” he whined. Kili nodded.

“Where have they gotten food” Kili asked.

“Bombur told me they had hunted and had meat” he said and shrugged his shoulders.

“That sounds delicious right now” Kili whispered.

Tauriel nodded. She had tried meat a few times before and was hungry enough now to want to eat it.

Kili looked at her and his eyes flickered to her stomach.

“You need to eat as well” he said as he moved her from his lap. She nodded as she had not eaten in a while, and that could not possibly be good for her or her child.

“We should go hunt something, Tauriel’s babe needs meat!” Fili said a bit too quickly. He was excited to do something, anything as he was dying of boredom.

“I can go with you” Tauriel pointed out as she smoothed out her dress. The brothers looked at her questionably. She sighed.

“Which ever one of you says no will regret it” she threatened as the brothers both took a small step back.

Kili was about to speak when the door was thrown opened and in came Bofur, clutching at his knees and breathing hard.

“You should all come see this” he gasped.

They all stood quiet and ran to the door after Bofur.

Kili grabbed Tauriel’s hand and the three of them ran after everyone.

They all arrived at the entrance and Kili gasped as it was now covered with stone. It must of taken all night to have done so.

They all grabbed some weapons which were gloriously made with steel.

Thorin also was also there quickly climbing up the stairwell they had built. He turned and gave a cold stare to Tauriel which made her uncomfortable but not so much as the previous day.

At the sight of Thorin Tauriel and Kili had taken some steps away from each other. Fili stood in the middle of them as he tried to suppress them from looking at each other.

They climbed up the stairs and up into the opening. The wind was blowing softly but it did manage to give everyone present some chills. Tauriel clutched at her coat and Kili bit his lip to keep from going to her and holding her to keep her warm.

They all gasped as they could see elf soldiers, ready and armed, at the edge of Dale. Their yellow armor were well noticeable.

“Elves” Thorin hissed.

“Which means Thranduil is here” Fili whispered as he looked at Tauriel.

She swallowed and unconsciously ran a protective hand to her stomach. Kili was at the left of Thorin and in the other side but he could almost hear the racing thoughts that were running through Tauriel’s mind. He stiffened and grabbed at the stone in front of him to keep from running to her and hiding her deep in the mountain.

Balin was next to Thorin who now were both talking quickly. They all looked ahead as they could hear the galloping of an approaching horse. They all stood still and Fili stood next to Tauriel anxiously, she was his responsibility when Kili could not be there next to her. They had both agreed on that privately.

“The Bowman” Thorin announced as Bard made his way up the small hill. He stopped and took a deep breath.

“Hail Thorin, son of Thrain, we are glad to find you alive beyond hope” Bard said, keeping his voice loud so everyone could hear him.

“Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?” Thorin hissed as he looked up to the elf guards.

“Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?” Bard shot back. His wit was honorable of a mention. Thorin smiled without humor.

“Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed” Thorin called back, impatience filled his tone.

“My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?” Bard asked as Thorin grabbed at the stone wall. He seemed to think about it and nodded slowly. Kili could see the hesitant look on his face but he agreed and walked off.

Kili was expecting Thorin to go outside and meet with Bard but instead he climbed down the wall and met him in an opening which they had meticulously built. The dwarves went closer to the edge to hear the conversation and managed to stay quiet to listen to it all.

“I'm listening” Thorin whispered as he stared at Bard who was not impressed at the way the King under the Mountain chose to communicate by.

“On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives” Bard urged. Thorin shook his head in disbelief.

“I will not treat with any man, while an armed host lies before my door” Thorin then spat.

“That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms” Bard warned.

“And your threats do not sway me” Thorin then whispered. The dwarves swallowed, Thorin could start something when they all knew that they were not prepared for a fight.

“What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!” Bard gasped as he could not believe the mighty Thorin who had such history before him could not possibly follow up on his promise.

Tauriel leaned against the wall. If Thranduil was here, he was also after the bright jewels she had heard him speak of. Fili saw her anxious expression and placed his arm on her shoulder trying to calm her.

“When did the men of Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?” Thorin breathed, his anger was present.

“A bargain was struck” Bard whispered as he was now losing his patience.

“A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom. You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the dragon-slayer. Why should I honor such terms?” Thorin huffed.

“Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?” Bard said as he stared at Thorin intently. Thorin slid off to the side in thought. He shook his head as he reached his decision.

“Begone! Ere our arrows fly!” Thorin yelled as Bard huffed in anger and walked away.

Tauriel held her breath. War was to come over treasure? She shook her head and looked at Kili who was quiet and looking to Dale. He felt her eyes on him and turned to her. His eyes were serious and nervous. She gave him a small smile which helped calm him down.

Thorin walked up the stairwell and Bilbo approached him.

“What are you doing?! You cannot go to war” he stated with his hands in the air, “could you not simply follow up your promise?” he asked as the other dwarves were silent and shooting warning looks to Bilbo.

“This does not concern you” Thorin whispered turning around. Bilbo gasped in amusement.

“Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there! Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered” he said as he pointed to Dale.

“Not for much longer” Thorin whispered knowingly.

“What does that mean?” Bilbo asked.

“It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor. Now, we defend it” Thorin said as he looked at everyone, he then climbed down the stairs and walked away.

He stopped mid way and turned to Tauriel.

“Your king is here, I cannot stop him if he is to come for you” he whispered with a slight glare.

Kili stood still fisting his hands in anger, why would he make her much more nervous? She nodded and swallowed as she looked to the floor.

“We cannot go to war” Dwalin whispered as he angrily ran his hand through his beard once Thorin had gone.

At the sight of Thorin leaving Kili walked quickly to Tauriel and held her.

“He is here” Kili whispered as he looked at Dale, “I won’t let him near you” he hissed as he ran his hand to her cheek.

“Thranduil wants some white jewels, he will side with Bard” she whispered as the other dwarves turned to them. Kili held her and she leaned her head at his shoulder, while he looked to Dale with a cold glare in his eyes.

“There are more of us coming, but those elves look ready to attack” Balin said. “All of you get armed and ready” he quickly ordered as he climbed down the wall, he then turned to Tauriel and Kili, “give her some new arrows and armor” he whispered and Kili nodded slowly.

They all were silent and then they all quickly ran down the stairs.

They arrived at the armory and most of them gasped at the weapons stored there.

“Lets try and find something which will fit her” Fili whispered. Kili shook his head at he ran a hand through his hair.

“I want her away from this” he muttered as Tauriel shook her head.

“Kili I am capable of fighting” she said a bit louder than she hoped.

“They are your people, would you not hesitate to fight them, and get harmed when you do?” Kili then said in anger. She flinched at his tone, especially since it was aimed at her. She looked to the floor as Kili sighed.

“Forgive me” he whispered running his hand across her stomach.

“They will not hesitate when they see me, they know I am no longer welcomed among them. It will be seen as treason if they do” she whispered as a tear left her eye.

“Thorin is here” Ori whispered as Kili closed his eyes and reluctantly stepped away from her. Tauriel stood there and brought her arms around herself as Kili walked around the corner where the armor was, as Fili followed.

“There are some arrows over here” Dwalin called to her hoping to distract her. She nodded and managed a smile. She walked over to him and gasped at the sight of the beautifully made arrows.

“Archers are not common among us, but these beauties were made for those with the rare gift” he said as he took in her wide eyed face.

“They are beautiful” she whispered.

He grabbed two quivers the were hooked to the wall and gave them to her. He also took down a magnificent bow which was small perfect for a dwarf and also gave it to her.

“For Kili” he said before she could ask. She took the bow and swallowed at the great detail carved into it. The dwarf pattern was meticulously carved in it, and even had some tiny jewels engraved on it, It made a great rival to her own bow.

“You did save him” Dwalin started to say and she looked up at him, “for that I thank you, Kili has been like a son to me” he whispered and gave her a smile. She felt tears at her eyes and stepped up and embraced the large dwarf. He gasped in surprise but hugged her back.

The others stood there gasping and Dwalin all sent them glares which made them all turn back to their tasks. He caught Kili smiling at him and he nodded and smiled back.

“Thank you for your words” she breathed when they departed.

He smiled which made him look less threatening. He playfully and lightly punched her in the arm.

She laughed as she returned the punch, a bit harder than he had. He laughed as he looked at her impressed.

“I know you can fight very well” he started to say as his expression turned serious, “but be very careful out there” he whispered genuine concern in his eyes. She nodded as he turned away.

War was coming and if it did mean she had to fight her own in order to keep this mountain safe, then so be it. It was their home and kingdom which they had traveled so far to reclaim, and now she was going to help them defend it, even if she did not agree on the ridiculous motives of such battle.

She heard Kili walk up to her keeping his eye on Thorin who was talking to Bilbo. She looked at him and gave him the bow. He took it with a smile on his face.

“It is beautiful” he said nodding in approval, “but I do miss my bow” he playfully accused as he looked at her. She shook her head and gave him the quiver as well.

“I had to disarm you” she said defensively and with a smile.

“But you didn't search me” he whispered as he smiled mischievously. She swallowed at that and narrowed her eyes. But then his eyes turned serious.

“Tauriel do not leave my side” he whispered. She looked at him and sighed.

“Kili I’ll be fine…” she began to say when he grabbed her by the arm and took her around the corner. Thorin was busy talking to Bilbo and Balin so they were safe for the time being.

He looked at her with a serious expression.

“Tauriel I’m being serious” he whispered.

“I am too” she snapped back. Her anger and attitude were showing through.

He raised his brow at that.

“Tauriel you are expecting a child, my child, I am asking you…” he began but she huffed and stepped away from him, opposite from where they have come. She entered into another hallway and ran her hand through her hair and placed the quiver of arrows on the ground. He followed her into the half lit hallway.

“You are treating me like a maid who is not capable of holding her ground in a battle” she accused as she suddenly turned to meet his eyes.

“I am trying to protect you and this is how you respond?” he asked as he also threw his bow and the arrows on the ground. They hit the ground in a hard impact and the sudden sound made her flinch.

“I can still fight well” she hissed as she crossed her arms, “and I know I am expecting a child, you do not need to use that as an excuse for me to stay in here and hide while I wonder how you are” she angrily whispered as she tried to keep her voice and sudden anger down.

“I do not want you to get hurt” he said as he fisted his hands. He hated arguing with her, but she had to understand that her being in possibly danger made him completely anxious.

“I'm not going to get hurt. I will do anything to defend myself, knowing I carry our babe. _I am not going to get hurt_...” she said as she ran her hand through her hair again.

“How are you so sure?” he accused as he approached her and the spark in his eyes made her take a small step back. He saw that and stood still.

“I'm sorry, you being in danger…. it just...” he said as he turned away from her to regain some control on his anger.

“I'm going to be at your side, I can do that, but don’t you ask me to stay behind” she warned as she looked at him. “I do not want to get hurt as much as you don’t want me to, but I’m going to stay with you” she whispered as she grabbed her arrows and walked past him. She was angry and the fact that her emotions were wild was not exactly helping.

“Tauriel” he called and she stopped with a sigh and turned to him.

“I don't want to fight with you my love” she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

She walked away without another word. And he wished he would of stopped her, but they needed some space after the argument they just had. They were not going to agree to a full agreement. When her safety and that of his unborn child were at stake he will always choose for her to stay behind, but she would never agree to that.  
She will always be at his side.

* * *

War is coming, it's an eerie caress that the wind carries. And all can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Thank you all again for the sweet comments and kudos :3


	14. Two Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmhhh a bit of tension....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! :) ..... hmmm what an interesting title.... hhmmm

“We can't find anything that would fit her” Fili said as the dwarves looked for armor that could possibly fit Tauriel. She had tried on different armors but they were all too big or too small. Some made it hard to move around in, and some were even too frustrating to put on. 

“Well she can’t go out there with just a dress” Bofur pointed out.

“Yes I can” Tauriel called as she turned to them with a small smile on her face.

Kili shook his head.

“You need armor” he said as he went over the different armors that laid in a rusty rack.

Tauriel sighed, he was still avoiding her stare.

She looked at him trying to find her something even going through the same rack again, and when he did finally lose his patience he slammed the armor rack against the wall which made them all jump from the sudden loud noise. He then angrily ran a hand through his hair, something he had been doing much more of lately.

“Kili, calm down, my love” she whispered walking to him.

He looked at her and his eyes warmed but were still despaired. He turned the opposite way and started to walk away.

He was so worried for all of them, and on top of it all there was her, which he would do anything to keep her out of harms way.

Tauriel watched him walk away silently. She swallowed, she had never seen him so distressed, desperate and angry.

“I'll go talk to him” Fili whispered, a worried expression settling in his face, but Tauriel shook her head.

“I will go” she muttered with a smile, as he reluctantly nodded.

“Tauriel he can get a bit…. dramatic when hes like this” he warned.

“I know” she said with a knowing smile as she walked down the hall Kili had walked a few seconds before.

“Kili wants her to stay behind if we were to fight the elves” Fili said looking at Bofur who was deciding which blade was better of the two he had in front of him.

“Tauriel would never stay behind, not when she knows she could be by his side, but of course Kili wants to protect her and the babe” Bofur whispered. The couple had a lot to discuss but he feared they would only get furious with each other rather than come to an agreement. They were both hotheaded and stubborn.

“She is a warrior, she was not trained to stay out of a fight” Fili said. Tauriel was a remarkable fighter and was even better at shooting arrows. He knew that the company would prefer she stayed behind due to her condition, but she was someone who must decide for herself. She had been a captain, so now he knew she would want to make her own decision.

They suddenly turned around when they heard someone enter the armory hall.

“Have you seen Bilbo?” Ori asked looking around the hall.

“Ahh no” Fili answered looking around himself.

“We can't find him anywhere” Ori said.

“Maybe he is in a room somewhere, he does like to be alone sometimes” Bofur said as he finally made his choice and picked his sword.

“You are a beauty” he cooed at the sword and Fili rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Kili” she called after him. He was not slowing down even after she had called him a couple of times. She could feel the angry and anxious vibes coming off of him.

She sighed deeply and shook her head.

“Are you not going to answer me then?” she asked and he only picked up his pace. She grumbled something along the lines of grumpy dwarves and their stubbornness.

She looked around the path he was following and instantly recognized the way. She saw the familiar pillars along the opened walkway. He was leading them to the room  
they had slept in.

They walked further and she saw him open the now familiar brown door.

It squeaked when it closed gently, but not all the way.

She entered quietly but the door squeaked and complained loudly. She closed it shut and it squeaked… again.

“Go back to the armory hall” he whispered as he lit up some candles.

“You could of told me that before I followed you all the way over here” she complained angrily. His attitude was setting the worse in her as well.

He cursed silently when some of the candles did not catch fire and turned off. After a few more tries two candles lit up. Which was enough to light up the room since there was light coming in from the cracks of the door. Besides it was a small room and the small lighting was sufficient.

He stayed by the table deeply in thought and did not turn to Tauriel. She was getting antsy at his silence and finally walked to him. She got his arm and forcibly spun him around.

“Stop ignoring me” she angrily whispered.

He gave her a sad look.

“I am so sorry, but you must understand that I need you to be safe. If anything would happen to you… or the babe...I don't know what I would do” he whispered as he caressed her cheek and stooped down and pressed a tender kiss to her stomach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

In a blink of an eye he ran to the door and closed it shut, so quickly that it did not have enough time to screech at the action.

Tauriel gasped as she turned around. She heard something lock and something heavy scraping the floor and being pushed against the door.

“Kili!” she called as she could not believe what was happening. She ran to the door.

“Open this door” she cried as tears rose in her eyes as she tried to turn the knob but was locked in place. He was really trying to lock her in, so she would not fight in case of a war taking place.

“I love you, and hopefully you will forgive me” he whispered, his voice quivered at her screaming.

“Don’t you dare! Kili open this door!” she screamed and pulled on the door knob desperately.

“Let me out!” she cried as she pounded on the heavy door. More tears fell from her eyes.

“No.. You are not leaving me... inside of here!” she yelled, her voice was desperate and loud.

He reluctantly walked away as he heard her yelling. He focused on the path in front of him and forced his feet to walk away from the room.

She heard silence at the other side of the door and realized he was gone. Tears of anger and disbelief ran down her cheeks. She was shaking at the thought of being locked in. She hated the feeling of being trapped especially inside a mountain of stone. Even worse she would not be at his side if a war was to come.

She went to the bed and sat down on it as her gasps and cries were now uncontrolled. She felt dizzy at the mere thought of being alone and trapped inside. She was gasping and angrily wiping her cheeks. He would rip away her freedom for the sake of her safety. Now that she could not believe.

Kili ran up the stairwells when he suddenly stopped.

He could not possibly leave her there. He felt like a monster for treating her in such a way.

After some quick breaths he closed his eyes and ran both his hands through his hair.

But he needed to keep her and his child safe….

He looked around and saw the kingdom which was his but did not feel like such. He had wanted to come to Erebor since he was a child. And now he was here and he felt destroyed, especially when she was not at his side.

He then thought of how she would feel, alone and locked in under lock and key, something she had never experienced. And worst it was inside a mountain, stone…. elves were not accustomed to stone. She would suffer there alone.

He gasped and broke into a sprint back to the room. He stopped at the door and could hear her faint sobs and something being thrown at the wall.

“Tauriel” he whispered and pushed a heavy table with a glass panel filled with swords out of the way and with a shaking hand unlocked the door with a key. He pulled it opened and found her sitting down on the bed.

In a blink of an eye she was up and threw one of her daggers at his direction which purposely missed him and lodged itself deep into the wooden door behind him, inches to the left from where he was standing.

The chime of the dagger had echoed through the room. He gasped as he saw the deadly dagger buried in the door, almost penetrating all the way to the outside.

He looked at her wide eyed and swallowed. His breath caught at his throat.

Her stare was deadly and he had to admit she looked very intimidating.

“Tauriel” he whispered softly. He looked around the room and saw a broken vase at the edge of the wall. He also saw the hurt in her eyes and mentally cursed himself for ever hurting her. Would she ever trust him again?

“Please forg…” Kili began to say.

“Don’t” she cried. Her eyes were wet with tears and some of them did manage to run down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away. She could not believe he would do such a thing, even if his intentions were to keep her safe.

“You’re right, my actions don't deserve forgiveness” he whispered, looking at her and then to the floor, ashamed. He sighed as he closed the door and leaned against the door and slammed his fist on it with enough force to bring her dagger to the ground.

She swallowed at the look in his eyes. It was a look that she had never seen before, he was really disappointed in himself.

“I don’t deserve you, or your forgiveness” he whispered as he made a turn to the door. She threw her other dagger above his hand and the door knob. She had such a remarkable aim. He swallowed yet again as he turned towards her.

The air around them felt colder and he felt goosebumps at his skin even though he was wearing his coat.

“You are not going anywhere!” she cried, her anger was now back and pulsing through her.

“What were you thinking?” she asked as she approached him. “Why would you ever consider doing such a thing?” she whispered as more tears fell.

“UUGHH” she whined as she wiped them away and pulled her hair back. She tried to keep her tears away but it was a foolish attempt.

“If… if anything would ever happen to you…” he said as he briefly closed his eyes to stop his mind from wandering off to such a tragedy.

She then saw that genuine fear in his eyes which made her heart skip a few beats.

“You are the love of my life and the mother of my child. I do not want to lose either of you” he whispered as he fisted his hands at his side. There was a war that was coming and she was going to be tangled in it.

“You do not deserve to lose your life or be harmed over the mistakes of others” he said looking at her intently. The weight of his words made a shiver run down her spine.

“Do I then, at least deserve to be at your side? Fight along side the father of my child, and defend the glorious kingdom that your ancestors built?” she asked tilting her head to the side. Her face was now relaxed, but she did not smile.

He looked at her intently. The distance between them was wide and filled with guilt, uncertainty and resentment. He could feel the shift of the connection between them, but he saw her eyes and he knew she still loved him.

“If you wish to be at my side, then so be it” he whispered with a small smile. He knew that he did not have any control over her. She was his, but he did not own her. But in a moment of desperation he had acted without thought. He was going to do everything to try and fix his mistake.

They both jumped a bit when the room turned suddenly dark. The candles had both ran out of wax.

Kili sighed when he suddenly felt her presence much closer in front of him. He knew she could see better in the dark and he wished he did too.

He felt her finger ghost around his cheek. He closed his eyes when he felt her caress, which was gone too quickly.

Tauriel pulled her dagger from the door and picked up the one at the floor, and made her way to the table. She got a hold of other candles which were smaller but would work as well. She lit them and brought light to the room. She turned to him and he put his hands up at the sight of her daggers. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

He smiled at her small smile but then his eyes turned serious. She saw the shift and looked away.

“Tauriel, would you forgive me?” he asked, his voice quivered with emotion. He felt like he deserved the worst after treating her so poorly.

“I do not know what to say” she whispered as she could feel more tears at her eyes. She was still angry, but she could not tolerate that look in his eyes. She knew he was disappointed in himself by the way he stood there and accepted her silence.

She walked to him and he swallowed. She touched his cheek and he instantly warmed under her touch.

“Stop that” she whispered as she could still see the guilt in his eyes, “stop destroying yourself” she ordered.

“I didn't want to do it but I want to protect you” he whispered walking away from her. He did not deserve her touch or her words. “I am not going to justify my actions because they are unforgivable” he whispered.

She quickly closed the space separating them and she hugged him. He was desperate for a way to protect her, to keep her out of harms way and away from the war they all knew was coming. He hugged her back and she buried her face in his neck.

“I understand” she whispered against his skin. He shook his head slowly.

“Don’t say that” he muttered.

“Kili, stop” she whispered as she raised her head. His eyes looked so guilty and sad.

“Holding you against your will is something I will never forgive myself for doing” he said.

“You will forgive yourself because I forgive you” she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

“I'm sorry for acting like a stupid and stubborn dwarf” he whispered and asked for forgiveness yet again.

She chuckled at that. She actually did laugh.

He heard her amused laugh and could not help from smiling.

“Well at least you acknowledge it” she teased as she nodded her head.

He smiled and caressed her cheeks.

“I'm so sorry” he whispered…. apologizing again.

“Stop apologizing” she muttered as she kissed his lips softly.

“I know you meant to do good. But I do agree that was not…” she whispered as she swallowed.

He shook his head.

“Keep on going. I deserve your words” he said.

“You want to protect me and your child, that is understandable but I’m not running away from those who want to harm you” she said as she ran her hand through his soft hair.

“By my side” he whispered and nodded as he kissed her cheek. She smiled at his touch.

“But Tauriel… be careful… please” he said with a serious spark in his eyes.

“I will” she whispered, as she pressed herself into his warm body. There was still some tension around them and they both could feel it but they needed each other close.

“You should get some rest” he whispered in her ear.

She looked up quickly and he shook his head.

“I wont do anything like that again” he whispered. He had lost a part of her trust and that pained him.

She nodded and kissed his brow.

“I do trust you. But I want you to sleep with me” she muttered.

“Anything for you” Kili answered picking her up suddenly. He set her on the bed and she removed her weapons from her belt and laid them at the bedside table. He took of his coat and wrapped it around her and she instantly felt gloriously surrounded by his scent. He climbed on the bed and held her close.

“Are you warm enough?” he asked.

“Yes...the baby is cozy and warm too” she whispered as she caressed her stomach. He smiled at that and kissed her hair. He hugged her even tighter. She could feel the shiver that ran through him.

“Kili I will be fine” she whispered as she raised her head to meet his eyes. He closed his and brought his face to hers.

“I’m… scared.. I have a bad feeling” he muttered as he tightened his hold, she could feel the protective nature of it. She wrapped her arm around his neck and looked at him intently.

“You all have come so far, do not lose hope now” she said. She kissed his chin and he then kissed her lips.

“Someday you have to teach me about daggers” he whispered against her lips.

She stayed silent and smiled slowly.

“Hmm… I don’t know if I want to share my secrets” she said, a cocky tone to her voice. He rolled his eyes and he dived for her neck. He pressed wet kisses there and even bit her a few times. She gasped and tried to pull him away.

“Kili!...” she cried as she was now laughing.

“I love you” he whispered against her skin. She snaked her arms around his neck to his back and hugged him.

“I love you too” she muttered. Something about the way her voice sounded when she said those words made him lose control of his breathing.

“Can you say that again?” he asked. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel his breath against her skin and she felt as if she were in a dream.

“I love you, my prince” she repeated and she gasped with emotion when he nuzzled her neck.

“Thank you” he muttered.

“For what?” she asked.

“For existing” he whispered. His quiet words seemed to echo loudly around the room and in her ears.

* * *

  _Love makes you vulnerable..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 It was a short chapter I know! Next one will make up for it!! I'm so sorry it took a bit longer to write this, but homework assignments are flying in! I love to write so I always make time for it! Especially for this story! <3


	15. Two Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff before war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick chapter! It was a bit short and fluffy but more angsty and intense and longer chapters are coming so I sort of wanted to give some fluff before all that happens. I did get a bit poetic and cheesy :) but I love cheese, especially on nachos :3  
> ps- again what an interesting title... hhmmm....

Tauriel awoke in Kili’s warm arms. She was facing him and she smiled as she looked at him, his face looked serene and content.

“I can feel your eyes on me” Kili said in a whisper. His breath caressed her face and she moved closer to him. The room was now dark as the candles have yet again died down. The two candles that were left were small.

“Can you even see?” she teased as she moved to kiss his lips but instead got hit in the face on accident by his hand. She gasped as the momentum of his slap caused her ears to ring.

“Mahal.... Oh...I'm so sorry” he said, apology and concern in his voice.

“Are you alright?” he said and made an effort to reach her again but hit her on the side of her head yet another time. She gasped in mild pain and he cursed silently.

“Can.. you please stop moving?” she asked, seriously but chuckled as she saw him stay absolutely still.

He also began to laugh.

“Are you alright?” he asked again, breathing in hard from the lack of oxygen.

She shook her head.

“You sound so concerned...” she scoffed. He made a move again and she flopped to the furthest right side of the bed and away from his strong arms. He pouted visibly and she rolled her eyes once again.

“That's not fair” he whispered dramatically making his voice quiet and like that of a child’s.

“I will come to you. Just don’t move” she said as she approached him with caution. She reached him and he gathered her in his arms. She smiled as he tightened his hold on her. He then intended to kiss her lips but instead kissed her nose. She giggled when he groaned in slight frustration.

“That's my nose” she muttered as she climbed on top of him and straddled his body. She ran her lips from his exposed collarbone, up his neck, and to his tantalizing lips as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

“These are my lips” she whispered against his. His hands dove for her red hair and he pressed her even closer to him.

They deepened the kiss and his tongue explored her mouth and his hands traveled down to her body. He already had a map of her body but maps need to be revised for mistakes. But he found none, she was too perfect. 

Their breathing, heartbeats and thoughts linked as one. There is a time where one questions how two different people can come together to form something so unique by a mere coincidence. Taking the wrong path could have withered away a love that has blossomed into a beautiful rose.

His hands unconsciously started to unbutton her coat. He craved the touch of her smooth skin. He felt like he held a dream in his arms. She was everything he could ever possibly wish for.

Kili's lips ran from her lips, to her cheeks, and to her ears. He had always managed to completely disarm her with his tongue, and even though she already knew his tricks, he always managed to leave her completely breathless and seeing stars.

Her hands started to work at his tunic clasps and obstacles. She needed to feel his skin under her hands. He was a furnace, a bright sun, and she loved getting burned.

Kili’s tongue was at her right ear and she moaned quietly and explicitly when he bit the tip of it.

Her little noises filled his ears like a lullaby that does not leave you, but instead it haunts you. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them. He was already hungrily kissing her before her back made contact with the bed.

Tauriel took of his coat and his tunics and everything that blocked her hands away from his chest. She bit her lip as he was now naked. No matter how many times she saw him, her mouth would always water at such a sight. He could make any woman faint on the spot, and make a previous captain have glorious dreams involving him.

“You are so beautiful” he muttered. His whisper seemed to caress her body and lunge itself deep inside of her.

He kissed her cheeks lovingly and then he went to her neck as she slid both her hands down his front. His chest, his perfectly formed abs and the heat of his skin were going to drive her insane. Maybe she was already insane, she thought. But he was worth all the insanity. She was so crazy in love, she could admit that in a heartbeat.

His tongue and lips slid to her collarbone and down the deep cleavage of her dress. Her heartbeat was racing away and her body seemed to scream for his touch.

Kili was seemingly engraving in trails with his lips down on her skin, stopping only to pull her tights off of her, and then brought his hand up to her hip. She felt the burning heat swimming in her and she was pretty sure she was forgetting her own name.

His hand then began to wander and try to desperately reach the end of her dress. He kissed her again, as he slid up her dress instead to get to her skin faster. She gasped in his mouth as she felt his hand skim the inside of her tigh. His hand felt so good against her skin that she felt her entire body shake with anticipation at the mere touch of his fingertips.

Kili's hands reached higher and higher from the inside of her dress and she reached down and slid her dress up and over her head. She needed that dress gone.

He chuckled slightly at her impatience and he helped get her dress off and as soon as it was gone his mouth was at the inside of her leg and traveled north.

Tauriel smiled and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the magnificent sensation of how his stubble scratched at her skin. Her whole body was full of goosebumps yet it was burning with heat. Hotter than the sun yet cooled and breathtaking like a cold breeze. 

His mouth was at her breasts and she gasped yet again and grabbed at his hair. She hooked her ankles together behind his back and pressed him even closer to her. His mouth found her lips without incident and he growled when she skimmed her tongue across his top lip.

Her hand involuntarily squeezed into the front of his pants but a knock at the door made them both freeze and mentally curse at the interruption.

“Who can that be?” Kili sadistically whispered as he shook his head. He climbed down from her and looked at her apologetically. She smiled and rolled her eyes at his apologetic eyes. She grabbed his coat from the floor which was closer than her dress which he had thrown almost half across the room. She covered herself as Kili grabbed his tunic and put in on, and went to the door.

“Kili” Fili whispered loudly. He made a move to knock again when the door suddenly opened.

Light rushed into the room and Tauriel blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden lighting.

“What?” Kili asked grumpily. Fili raised a brow and rolled his eyes.

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked confused at his mood as he tried to peek into the room but Kili closed off his view with the door.

Fili blushed and nodded. He understood.

“Some of the others are still asleep, but if Thorin happens to walk in into our chamber he will see you are not there” Fili said quickly. Kili sighed and nodded.

“We'll be up in a minute” Kili whispered. Fili nodded and turned but stopped and turned to face Kili again.

“And Kili, make sure she doesn't show any evidence around her neck like last time at the balcony. Yes some of us noticed" he whispered and he chuckled at Kili’s glare and slight blush.

Kili shut the door and made his way to the candles. He walked slowly to it with his hands in front of him and he rolled his eyes when he heard Tauriel laugh softly.

“You are so mean” he accused.

He groaned when he realized he had forgotten his sword once he was already at the table. Tauriel laughed again and got up from the bed with her daggers in hand. She was still naked and Kili swallowed when he felt her soft skin brush past his hands.

He smiled and moved her hair to the side and he grabbed her hips from behind and began to press soft kisses to her back. His hand began to dip lower to her bottom and a sudden shudder passed through Tauriel as she was trying to light the candles.

“Kili!” she murmured. Her hands were shaking and she was now losing control of her breathing.

He smiled against her skin and stopped his actions so she could light up the candles. She ran her daggers against each other and created little sparks which hit the wicks of the candles. Once the candles were lit she placed her daggers at the table then immediately turned in Kili’s arms. She kissed him yet again and their tongues met in a searing meeting.

“Do we really have to go?” she asked as her hands traced patterns on his hairy and hard chest. He reluctantly nodded and kissed her cheek.

“Thorin could see we are both not there. And we need to go see if there's news on…. the situation regarding his promise to the Laketown people” he whispered. He sighed at the thought of what was to come. He hoped it would not come down to a war. But his uncle Thorin was changed and anything could happen.

“Get dressed, darling” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and he walked away from her to grab her dress. She nodded and her eyes dropped at the sudden sadness and fear in his eyes.

They both got dressed quietly and in the small lighting of the room. Her hair was now a deeper and darker shade of red, almost a dark brown. She smiled as she felt his lingering stare from behind.

“If you really want to make it out of this room right now, I suggest you to stop looking at me like that” she teased with a smile and she turned around. His eyes turned darker at the sight of her smile. It was a smile which held promises and it looked even more alluring and eerie on her face.

She bit her lips as she could read his exact thoughts…. stay or leave. It was a tempting decision but they both needed to leave.

She grabbed her new quiver, her bow and her daggers and waited for him by the door.

“Where is my other boot?” he asked as he looked around the room again.

“Check under the bed” she suggested as she tied in her quiver in her belt.

He groaned with frustration as it was not there either, and she rolled her eyes when she finally spotted the boot.

“Kili its on top of the bed” she said with an unimpressed tone to her voice. He looked at her confused and looked to the bed and sure enough it was there.

“When did I put it there?” he asked. “I blame it on you and your way of distracting me” he said pointing an accusing finger her way.

“I'm not the one who keeps on stopping every few seconds to kiss me and starts to undress me all over again” she half accused as she crossed her arms.

He smiled as he sat on the bed and put his boot on.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to take off my clothes too” he whispered in a low and rough voice which made goosebumps crawl at her skin.

“Kili hurry up” she ordered. The temptation would get the best of her, she knew it would. She did not have any control whatsoever when it came to him.

He saw her flustered and impatient expression and a smile spread slowly to his face.

“Mmmhh, someone wants to leave before she has her way with me. Temptation is hard to deal with” he teased as he grabbed his weapons. She sent him a glare and opened the squeaky door quickly. She stepped into the hallway and he also walked out with a triumphant smile on his face.

“Kili I can still throw you over the balcony” she threatened as they both started to walk.

He stopped and brought his mouth to the side of her face and grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him.

“But you won’t because you are _dying_ to get me on that bed” he whispered as he let his tongue caress her ear. She was lucky he was holding her or she would have crashed down to the floor.

She blushed and visibly swallowed and he walked away from her laughing loudly. She groaned in frustration and calmed her breathing.

He enjoyed disarming her.

* * *

_Don’t disarm her just yet, she needs all the weapons her hands can get a hold of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> The war is upon us!! I'm scared.....


	16. Two Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arkenstone for what was promised! AKA when Thranduil is so majestic on his moose and so cool with his synchronized army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long in posting this. I had a busy weekend! Soooo... I hope you enjoy this one! The battle is coooming!

“You are so slow!” Tauriel teased as she turned back to look at Kili. They had started to walk back to the dwarves’ chamber when they had discussed the ‘who is faster’ competition. And of course it had initiated a race through the hallways and staircases of Erebor.

“You have longer legs!” he accused. They were both sprinting at an impressive speed but she was indeed a few steps ahead.

“Excuses!” she yelled back as she turned a corner and looked back but found him no where behind her. She stopped, breathing hard and looking back to the path she had come and could have sworn Kili had been following her.

“Kili?” she asked as she looked around. She swallowed as she turned the corner.

“Kili answer me!” she ordered, with slight panic and impatience in her voice. This was sure going to be one of his tricks.

“Just so you are aware, if you are trying to scare me you..” she said but her breath got taken from her body when he suddenly appeared and ‘gently’ slammed her against the wall of the hallway. His lips surprised hers.

He kissed her hungrily and passionately letting his fingers tangle in her hair. His tongue kept stealing her breath and her control on her thoughts. Her hands grabbed his hair and his tongue moved to her neck where he proceeded to making her dizzy with pleasure and his touch.

She saw stars in her vision as his hand ran down her curves and grabbed her tigh. His touch burned her through the layers of clothing she was wearing.

“You were saying?” he gasped as he kissed her one more sweet time.

They pulled apart and she was shivering and breathing in hard.

Finally after some gasps of critically needed oxygen she punched him in the arm.

“You are crazy!” she gasped putting her hand to her forehead and then to her sides. She needed to retain control.

His eyes climbed her body and the predatory look in them made her hands turn into fists and a shiver of anticipation to run down her spine. She bit her lips when he grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall again.

“Crazy for you” he whispered at her ear. She bit her lips and raised her head against the wall when she felt his tongue yet again invade her skin.

“We should go” she whispered as his mouth trailed down to her collarbone. Her voice quivered and held urgency.

He smiled against her skin and pulled away from her. Her whole being immediately missed his warmth and his touch.

“You’re right” he said with minor seriousness in his tone. But he smiled widely when she nodded but did not move from the wall. Her cheeks were taking up a rosy color which looked so pretty on her.

She glared at his proud smile and started to walk down the hallway.

“Darling?” he called as he saw her walking away.

“What?” she asked, turning roughly, and he chuckled at her angry expression and tone. She really did not want to leave.

“Its this way” he said as he pointed to the right side of the hallway. She glared at him again and angrily walked back the correct way. She brushed past him in silence and glared at him, and he shook his head at her actions. And she told him he was dramatic… please!

He followed after her and they soon were on the right path. They passed the pillars, the familiar wide staircase and finally they were in the hallway which would lead them to the dwarves’ chamber.

“So that settles it, I'm faster” she whispered looking at him, smiling wide. He raised a brow and shook his head.

“It is not settled I stopped” he pointed out.

“Well, that was your fault” she said in a defensive tone. He sighed and smiled.

“Its not like you didn't enjoy the wall” he whispered as he bit his lip. She narrowed her eyes, she knew exactly what he was doing.

“Behave” she ordered as he laughed, and the sound bounced around them.

“My dear Tauriel you are all about behaving, so much that you are obviously keeping your hands to yourself” he whispered and pointed at her hands which were rigid and at her side. They always walked with their hands and/or arms around each other. She didn't say anything but smiled as she looked ahead.

He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm at her back.

He reached up and kissed her brow.

“When this is all over you and I are going to spend some time alone, all the time you desire” he whispered against her soft cheek. She nodded and closed her eyes as his warmth was entering her body, claiming it all.

* * *

They finally reached the door to the large room, and Kili opened it.

They both walked in and everyone turned to them, and some of them waved and smiled. Kili waved back as Tauriel hurriedly and discreetly draped her long locks to her front, around any exposed skin where Kili could have…. left any evidence, like Fili had called it.

They went over the dwarves who all looked tired and worned out.

“Things are not looking good” Balin whispered as he ran his hand through his face.

They were all sitting around the table whereas the day before they had been sitting merrily in the big blanket.

Ori stood from his seat and went over to get chairs for Kili and Tauriel.

“I'm sorry, there is only one left” he said, apology written in his kind face when he had come back.

“That's alright lad, thank you” Kili smiled patting him in the shoulder. Ori smiled shyly at Tauriel who smiled in return.

Kili slid her the chair and motioned her to sit.

She did without any argument (which was surprising) and Kili stood beside her.

“Thranduil and Bard will come today to discuss the agreement again” Fili said as he turned to Tauriel. She swallowed and her eyes dropped to the table. She was visibly nervous at the mention of her king. Kili saw the immediate change in her eyes before anyone else and he held her hand tightly. His eyes always turned darker and serious when the slightest chance of Tauriel being in danger came around, which was too often for his liking.

She looked at him and warmly smiled. She squeezed his hand trying to soothe the tension from his eyes.

“I’m afraid Thorin will start a dispute” Dwalin feared. Tauriel looked around the table and at each dwarf. They all looked tired and depressed. Their arrival to Erebor had been bitter sweet.

And now war was among them, something they were not prepared for.

“He did say more of our kin are coming” Gloin excitedly pointed out. The other dwarves nodded and smiled. They all made small chatter among them, something they always did.

“War is war, no matter what” Fili interrupted seating straight in his chair. The dwarves fell silent and looked to the heir apparent.

“Having Lord Dain here can worsen the situation. He is rather outspoken and not afraid to turn situations violent” Fili said. His eyes flickered to Tauriel and she swallowed.

“Her presence will not be pleasantly welcomed” Gloin whispered and the other dwarves nodded with apology in their eyes.

“He is the guest not her” Kili hissed as he tightened his left arm around her back almost protectively and held the side of her face and pulled her to his chest. Some dwarves raised a brow at his stance and tone as it was still foreign to them how mature and so much older he sounded.

“We will do what it takes to defend her” Balin whispered and everyone nodded and smiled at Tauriel. She pulled away from Kili’s warm chest and smiled appreciatively at the dwarves. She felt like crying as she saw the kindness they were showing her.

“Thank you” she whispered as her voice quivered. Everyone nodded and smiled and Dwalin leaned over the table and playfully punched her again. She chuckled and she sniffed as she tried to suppress her tears of happiness.

Kili kissed her cheek softly and nuzzled the side of her face.

“Not only are you expecting Erebor’s next heir, and have saved Kili numerous times, but we see that what you two share is special” Balin whispered as he sent them both a warm smile.

“If war is to come, we will all share the fight” Dwalin declared in a voice which lifted everyone’s spirits.

Dwalin then turned to Tauriel and smiled warmly.

“We all know you can hold yourself in a battle field, but we will do anything to protect the both of you” he promised, his eyes flickering to her stomach, as the other dwarves nodded and cheered.

Kili smiled warmly at his friends, who have turned more into a family in the treacherous journey they had all shared. However the journey was not over just yet.

“I thank you all” Kili said. “I was afraid you would never accept her, but now I see that I can always count on you. I did not want her to be involved, but now I am certain that I would never rob her from choosing her own decisions".

Tauriel smiled and touched his cheek as Fili nodded in awe of his little brother. He was still reckless and vibrant and yet he looked mighty when he held Tauriel in a protective hold. Fili looked with wonder in his eyes as he saw how dangerous he looked, and really did hope no one dared to threaten her when Kili had that look in his eyes.

"We will be alright" Tauriel nodded and looked around the company. She would of never thought that one day she would be in a room full of dwarves. Even some were slightly wary still, they all looked at her with kindness and respect. And she made sure she did the same.

“Fighting amongst you all will be an honor” she whispered, emotion and honesty slipping from her voice.

“Lets all hope it doesn't come to that” Balin sighed. He hoped Thorin would not call on for war. He needed to believe that Thorin would come out of the wretched sickness that possessed his mind.

“Have you seen Thorin today?” Kili asked Fili as the other dwarves conversed among themselves. He shook his head and his eyes darkened.

“We haven't seen him and he is still locked in one of the gem chambers” Fili muttered fisting his hands on top of the table.

“I miss him” Kili gulped and shook his head as he closed his eyes.

Fili moved closer to him and patted his shoulder as Tauriel ran her hand down his back trying to console him. The brothers looked utterly destroyed at the fact that the person they considered a father had been completely transformed into another person.

“Me too” Fili whispered. “I was so excited to see him when we came, to be able to see my uncle who would be king, finally be in Erebor, but now… I only see a man whose stare is so unfamiliar and cold.”

“Will he become better? What would lure him out of the sickness?” Tauriel asked. Fili looked at her and sighed deeply.

“I heard Balin say that he could only get worse. The only cure is for him to get out of here, and he would never agree to that” Fili muttered.

“Leave the place some of you almost died in order to reclaim it?” Tauriel asked, a surprised tone to her voice. Both Kili and Fili nodded their heads sadly.

“Leaving the kingdom and treasure that is burdening his heart and mind seems like the logical action to take, darling” Kili said looking at her. His eyes instantly turned soft at the sight of her. It was a habit he himself could not control or even wanted to stop.

“If we leave who would look after this place?” Fili asked. Dwalin stood still as he has been silently listening to their conversation.

“This is a dwarven kingdom, our ancestors built this place and its our responsibility that we take it back to its past glory” he announced standing from his seat. “Thorin will get better!”

“What can we do to help him?” Kili anxiously asked. They could not leave their kingdom, forget that he was a prince, but this place could not be left into ruin and be forgotten any longer.

Dwalin was about to respond when a loud horn was heard. Its echo inside the chamber gave way to the fact that it was close. Close enough to be heard inside Erebor.

“That was an elven horn” Tauriel muttered standing up slowly.

They all looked around to each other in silence.

“They are here” Balin whispered. “Ready your armor and weapons” he added as the dwarves fled into action.

Tauriel stood silently next to Kili who was now tightening his hold on his hand. They both did not move.

“Kili” Fili called his voice urgent. “Lets get ready.”

* * *

They all ran to the armory hall and began to put on their dwarven armor. Their weapons were all magnificent and grand.

“You still need armor” Kili grumbled as Tauriel helped him with his own. She did not answer as she moved to Fili and helped him straightened on the heavy armor.

“I don't need armor. I move better without the extra weight” she said.

“Tauriel” Kili sighed. His stance was now rigid and he seemed ready to argue again.

“Kili” she called back with a raised brow. “We talked about this” she reminded him with a cautious look.

He vigorously shook his head but kept his voice calm.

“All the elf guards at Dale had armor” he argued moving closer to her. Fili stood still as he was now in the middle of them both. He now felt way shorter than he usually felt standing next to his younger brother.

“I don't need armor Kili” she calmly whispered.

He looked at her and his eyes held dangerous sparks and Fili stood frozen in place as he could feel the threatening auras around them.

“Kili she can fight much better with no armor” Fili whispered and visibly paled as he looked at Kili’s glare.

“She is expecting my child” Kili hissed through his teeth. “She can at least wear something that would not make her as exposed”

Tauriel grumbled and pushed Fili softly out of the way and went to a wall where armor plates were hanging. Fili and Kili both saw her grab two and measured them both against her stomach. She decided on one and turned to the brothers.

She looked at Kili with semi cold eyes. Fili saw what she was pretending to do and walked away with a nod as she started to slip up her dress and proceeded to strap in the armor plate around her stomach.

Kili looked around the room and even thought they were in a somewhat desolate corner he pushed her further away so she would have more privacy. She lifted the dress and he caressed her bare stomach and smiled as he felt the slight curve of it. His warmth at her cold skin made a shiver run through her.

He grabbed her dress up to her breasts so she would be able to strap in the thin yet strong plate with both her hands. She also covered her skin with a soft cloth so the metal would not dig into her. The straps convineately buckled at her back. Her tiny bare bump was now hidden away by the plate which did not create a bulge, and it was not too heavy which seemed to please her.

She looked at him and he gave her a warm smile.

“Better?” she impatiently asked yet her eyes turned softer at his smile. He nodded and touched her cheek.

“If I could only take you away from this, but this will give me some peace of mind” he whispered.

“For the millionth time, I will be fine” she muttered as she closed of the space between them and kissed his lips. It was a quick passionate meeting that held uncertainty and despair at what was coming.

“Thranduil is going to be there” Kili murmured holding her by her shoulders.

“He does not know of us, and we are going to keep it that way” she whispered. She was the one who had to face her king’s wrath not him.

He shook his head.

“If he threatens you….” he whispered as he started to shake in anger. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

She stayed silent as she did not know what to respond. What would she do if he threaten her? He always had been a father figure for her, and now… Would she even dare put up a fight against him?

“Lets move!” Thorin suddenly barked as everyone started to move out. Kili looked at Tauriel intently and smiled at her.

“I love you” he whispered as he walked away from her. Fili was in between them both as they walked.

Bilbo was also there and his expression was one of terror. Kili looked at him questionably and he shook his head. Kili swallowed and he closed his eyes.

Today was not going to go as many of them hoped it would.

The walk down the hallway to the entrance felt long and with each step they all felt like it was stretching out even longer.

They finally made it to the entrance and climbed up the stairs up to the top of the stone barricade.

The sight before them was one that made them all gasp. Bard and Thranduil were at the front while a sea of armed and ready elven guards stood behind them, with men in the middle with unsure but set expressions.

Kili stood next to Thorin off to his left side as Fili was at his right. Tauriel stood nervously at Fili’s side as she swallowed as she felt her king’s piercing stare.

She was easily spotted by his eyes. Her red hair blew around her as the wind blowed at her long locks. There was something so different about her and he narrowed his eyes.

She slowly looked up to him and a shudder ran down her back. She made her best effort to strengthen her own gaze but it wavered against his own.

Thorin suddenly shot an arrow in the direction of Thranduil, at the feet of his majestic moose.

“The next one will go in between your eyes” Thorin threatened as the dwarves cheered loudly. Tauriel held her breath as Thranduil slowly smiled and then a calm yet raging glare settled in his eyes. Suddenly his army drew their arrows in a swift and enchanting motion. The dwarves all ducked quickly, but Thorin and Tauriel remained standing.

Thranduil waived off his guards who responded with the withdrawal of their arrows and bows, again in such synchronized manner.

Tauriel briefly smiled as she had yet to see the army she had been a captain of, do that. And she got to see it from up above. She had taught them all how to be synchronized, and they did not need too much direction as they were elves and new how to be graceful and ordered.

“I see you have opened your doors to one of my traitors” Thranduil hissed. Tauriel swallowed and looked at Thorin.

“She has my pity nothing else” he announced looking at Tauriel who looked away from his cold gaze with a sharp turn of her head. Thranduil sadistically smiled at her and then his eyes moved to Kili, who returned his glare. Thranduil’s eyes flickered from Kili to Tauriel, and shot a threatening and knowing look to Kili which made Tauriel narrow her eyes. It was as if she were telling him… ‘Don't you even dare’.

“I will get to see the end of that discussion” he so calmly said as he looked at Tauriel,  “however, we come here to you to tell you your payment of your debt has been offered and accepted” Thranduil acknowledged as he bowed his head in false gratitude.

Thorin stiffened next to Fili and Kili, who also had confused expressions on their face.

“What payment, i gave you nothing, you have nothing!!” Thorin hissed as he looked at Thranduil and Bard in distaste and confusion.

Thranduil raised an elegant brow and looked to Bard. Bard who had been silent reached into his coat and pulls out a gem which glowed brighter than dragon fire. The Arkenstone. Its beyond mesmerizing and it catches everyone’s attention. Tauriel stares at it wide eyed stunned with its beauty which seems to resemble that of the stars.

Thorin growls at the sight of what seems like the Arkenstone.

“They have the Arkenstone! Thieves!” Kili cries. “That is the heirloom of our house. That stone belongs to the king!”

“The king may have it by our goodwill, but first he must honor his word” Bard said as he put the Arkenstone away into his coat. Its mesmerizing sparkle seems to linger in the air.

“They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse. A filthy lie! The arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick!!” Thorin hisses. His voice shakes but his glare pierces the bowman and the elf king.

Bard was about to deny his suspicions when Bilbo suddenly spoke.

“It's no trick” he begins and Thorin freezes at the sound of his voice. “I gave it to them” he adds and Thorin slowly turns to face him. His eyes hold a deadly and hurt look.

“You!” Thorin accuses. Tears surface at his eyes at the thought of someone he considered a friend could betray his trust. Tauriel stood confused and shocked at the revelation. The dwarves also stood there trying to digest Bilbo’s actions.

They all understood, Bilbo wanted to force Thorin to keep his word in return for the stone. He wanted to avoid war, he wanted to save them all.

“I took it as my fourteenth share” Bilbo said. His stance was calm and yet his eyes started to become alert at the sight of Thorin’s expression.

“You would steal from me?” Thorin asked, his voice hollow.

“Steal from you? No, no, I may be a burglar but I like to think I'm an honest one” he claimed stepping on his heels. “I’m willing to let it stand against my claim”

“Your claim?” Thorin asked, his voice sporting a false amused tone. “Your claim!” he hissed. “You have no claim over me. You miserable rat!” he growled and fisted his hands in searing anger.

“I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to.. but” Bilbo muttered, shaking his head.

“But what thief?” he asked through his teeth.

“You are changed Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word” Bilbo said, his voice picking up volume. “Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!”

Thorin shook his head as his eyes became clouded with tears of resentment.

“Do not speak to me about loyalty” he spat. “Throw him from the ramparts!” he ordered looking around to his kin. No one moved to his command instead they stepped away from him in defiance. Thorin huffed in anger as he looked to the dwarves and to Tauriel.

“Did you not hear me!” Thorin growled as he grabbed Fili forcefully by the arm but he yanked it away from his grasp. Balin moved Fili away from Thorin as Kili pushed Thorin away, and also placed Tauriel a few steps behind.

“I will do it myself” Thorin hissed as he grabbed at Bilbo and everyone fled to stop him on his crazed path.

“Curse you! Curse the wizard that forced you on this company!” he cried as he was now on the edge of the wall. The dwarves pulled at Thorin but his death grip was set on its course. Bilbo gasped as he could Thorin’s hate coming off of him in waves.

A second later Gandalf’s booming voice echoed around them and Thorin froze.

“If you don't want my burglar. Then please don't damage him. Return him to me” he cried as he came to a stop behind Thranduil and Bard.

“You are not making a good figure as king under the mountain. Are you? Thorin son of Thrain” Gandalf said, his voice steady yet authoritative. Thorin let go of Bilbo who ducked and crawled away from his hold. He was breathing in hard when Bofur led him away.

“Go!” he muttered as Bilbo went to the corner of the wall and threw down a long rope which he used to climb down from. He hopped the stones below and ran to Gandalf.

Thorin glared at Gandalf who only returned a calm yet deadly stare of his own.

“Never again will I have dealings with wizards, or Shire rats!” he cried as he shook with anger. Kili was at his side trying to calm him down but Thorin shrugged off his hand from his shoulder. His uncle shot him a glare which shook him to his core.

“Are we resolved then? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised” Bard asked as he held his breath along with everyone present, even the elf army seemed to be anxious for his answer.

“Give us your answer!” Bard pressed as a black crow suddenly landed on the wall next to Thorin.

“Will you have peace or war?” Bard asked. Thorin looked to the chirping crow and to the horizon.

A dwarven army seemed to step out of the air and march toward them. The dwarves from the Iron Hills have arrived.

“I will have war” Thorin muttered. His voice quiet, nothing but a whisper that got carried off into the wind and echoed loudly throughout the land.

* * *

**_What promise?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3


	17. Darkness Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the five armies is here! \\(..)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3 Its a short chapter, but I got home a bit later than I expected, but next chapter is up tomorrow!

The sun was out but the wind was blowing softly and clouds started to roll in. It was a day which held light and darkness at the same time.

“Ironfoot” Gandalf whispered as the elf army advanced forward. Bilbo hurried off after Gandalf trying to see who it was that had arrived. More dwarves…. great.

“Who is that?” Bilbo asked as he could make out a large dwarf on an…. armored pig. “He doesn't look very happy.”

“Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills, Thorin’s cousin” Gandalf grumbled. He too, was a bit tired of dealing with dwarves, especially those related to Thorin Oakenshield.

“Are they alike?” Bilbo asked, dreading the answer.

“I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two” Gandalf said and sighed, as Bilbo briefly closed his eyes. If Thorin was the most reasonable then they were not going to end the day in a merry note.

* * *

Kili was now at Tauriel’s side and she looked at him in question.

“My uncle’s cousin, Lord Dain” he whispered. She nodded briefly and fought the urge to hold his hand. They both looked at each other with longing stares.

Fili shook his head and shot a warning look to them both and they brought a few, miserable inches between them.

Kili looked at her and saw her hair blow in the wind and in that moment he hoped they were far from where they were standing. He wanted no war, he wanted to hold her hand, and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted for all of them to be safe.

Before he could do anything or say something, Lord Dain spoke as his army came to a halt before the elven army. Tauriel blinked and turned to the scene in front of them.

War was now here and now that it was she could not keep her eyes off of Kili.

“Good morning. How are we all?” Dain asked in a merry and loud voice. His accent was thick and wild.

“I have a mere proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time” he said, his voice merry and once again very loud.

“Would ya... Consider, just starting off, all of you!” he cried his voice making Tauriel jump slightly, but she looked at the dwarves who were not strained and thought that maybe they were used to his loud voice. The Laketown people also retreated a few steps back, but the elves stood their ground even if some did hold onto their swords tighter. Thorin smirked as he saw Dain work his magic on them all.

Thranduil sat tall on his moose and glared at the Lord whom he had heard many stories about.

“All of you! Right now!” Dain ordered, and Thranduil just snickered, like he would ever take orders from a dwarf lunatic lord.

“Lord Dain!” Gandalf suddenly greeted, stepping out from the mass of elven guards and wary fishermen.

“Gandalf the Grey” Dain greeted back with a genuine smile. He had not seen the wizard for many moons, and yet he looked the same.

“Tell that scrabble to leave. Or I’ll water the ground with their blood!” Dain threaten as the elven guards braced themselves. Thranduil shook his head, the lord was clearly amusing.

“There is no need for war between dwarves men and elves! A legion of orcs march to the mountain. Stand your army down!” Gandalf ordered as he approached Dain. He really did look like the mighty picture of a warrior. Gandalf knew he did not have a bad heart, but a temper worth running away from.

“I will not stand down before any elf. Not least this filthy woodland sprite!” Dain scoffed as he looked directly at Thranduil. “He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand down between me and my kin. I'll split his pretty head off! See if he is still smirking then!”

At that the dwarves at the stone entrance started to cheer even Kili had started to chant. Tauriel shook her head, Lord Dain is going to make everything worse. She looked to Kili unimpressed and he stopped cheering and cleared his throat.

“He is clearly mad. Like his cousin!” Thranduil accused turning to look at Thorin who glared back.

“You hear that lads? Lets give this bastards a good hammering” Dain declared as he raised his iron hammer, which looked deadly. His army rallied and they made a move towards the elves who in turn formed defensive formations.

But they all froze in place when thunder like noise could be heard. The dwarves at the ramparts stood still and Tauriel swallowed at the noise as Kili grabbed her hand and tightened his hold on her. Thranduil turned confused, at the direction of the noise as they all saw what was causing such thundering noise.

Giant worms emerged from deep in the mountains, crushing stones in their mouths. They retreat as they leave large tunnels.

“Mahal” Balin whispered, looking at Thorin who is silent and breathing in hard.

“They’re here!” Fili cried.

They all heard a loud horn which seemed to silent the living and the dead. Its a sound which sent a ripple through the air and hangs thick horror over them. Kili tightened his arm around Tauriel’s back protectively and his hand comes to rest at her stomach. Fili did his best to shield them both from the eyes of Thorin, but even the blond prince was frozen in disbelief. 

“Oh come on!” Dain yelled as he looked ahead.

Suddenly orcs scrambled out of the tunnels like ants and growling noises filled the already panicked atmosphere. Tauriel held her breath... the orcs had finally caught up to them. They were after the Line of Durin. 

“The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle sons of Durin!” Dain cried as he charged forward.

The elves stood back as the dwarves ran to meet the orcs. The guards looked to each other in question but they all stood tall and ready, but did not make a move.

“I’m going over the wall! Who's coming with me?” Fili urged as he looked to Kili and he nodded and Tauriel steeled her gaze and nodded as well but could see the fear in his eyes as he thought of her involvement.

“Come on lets go!” Dwalin ordered as the dwarves all cheered in response.

“Stand down!” Thorin barked. The dwarves all looked at him confused.

“Are we to do nothing?” Fili asked his voice full of anger and disbelief.

“We have to help them!” Kili added as he stepped away from Tauriel now that Thorin looked to them all.

“I said stand down!” Thorin growled as he looked to Kili. Kili bit his tongue in order to retain himself and turned away from his uncle's unfamiliar eyes. 

“Look!” Ori called as he pointed down to the scene. 

The dwarves had formed a wall with their shields and they could all see the elves running their way. Tauriel held her breath as she saw the elves jump on top of the shields and attack the orcs. She had never seen dwarves and elves work together so effortlessly and that made a gasp escape her.

It had all turned into something bigger, now elves, men, and dwarves were to fight together against a common enemy.

“We cannot do anything” Kili whispered to Fili when Thorin had walked away. Fili slammed his fist against the stone barrier as he looked at the battle in front of them.

They heard another horn and they looked as more orcs marched toward Dale.

“They are also going to attack the survivors” Balin whispered shaking his head in horror at what he saw.

“They are attacking on two fronts” Tauriel muttered as goosebumps invaded her skin. She knew who ever had planned the attack had thought of every detail.

Kili went to her then and held her cold hand. She closed her eyes and tried to silence the sound of war that was ringing through her.

Cries of horror were coming from Dale, as the orcs had managed to enter the city. They all swallowed as they thought of the women and children they knew were there.

Bofur tried to look for Bilbo and Gandalf yet he could not see them, but they did see the Laketown people retreating back to Dale as Bard led them.

“I cannot watch this” Fili hissed as he climbed down the stairs.

“Thorin is mad! Completely mad!” Dwalin said in a rage as he threw his axe to the floor.

“He would let his own kin out there to die” Balin whispered as he too climbed down the stairs.

They all soon started to climb down the stairs in defeat. They had to obey Thorin, he was mad, but he was their king.

Tauriel and Kili were the ones who stayed on top.

“Many of our people are dying out there” she whispered as her voice wavered.

He touched her cheek and pushed her gently off to the side where the wall blocked their view.

“We cannot stay here and do nothing while we watch them die” she muttered angrily as she hugged him. She pressed herself to him enjoying his warmth but the screams outside made her shiver anyway.

Her hold was strong and he could feel her growing fury.

He touched her soft cheeks again, begging her to calm down.

“I will talk with Thorin” Kili said, courage and determination filling his voice as they pulled away. Tauriel shook her head and grabbed his tunic and dragged him to her.

“You cant! I have seen the way he glares at you! He can hurt you” she protested and she tightened her hold.

Kili grabbed her hands and tried to remove them but she did not let go. He could not remove her hands without hurting her so he stayed in place.

“Tauriel, I need to talk to him” he whispered as she shook her head.

“I will go with you, or we can all go” she said as she nodded her head and turned towards the stairs. They all flinched when they heard another horn and Tauriel froze at her step.

“I can do this!” Kili argued as Tauriel raised her brow at his tone and turned to him.

“Kili…” she began.

“Tauriel there are souls dying out there” he urged.

“I know” she whispered.

“Then don't treat me like I can't hold myself” he said. Tauriel stood there dumbfounded and opened her mouth in disbelief.

“Like _you_ give me such luxury” she cuffed and Kili’s eyes darkened.

“That's different!” he argued loudly, and the dwarves below turned to them.

“Really?” she asked crossing her arms.

“You are expecting Tauriel, what father would not want to protect his child and the love of his life!” Kili whispered heatedly as his stare burned through her.  
Fili climbed the stairs quickly and stepped in between the couple.

“We are no help if we do not stay calm…” Fili said looking at them both, but Tauriel walked to the side of him and looked at Kili.

“I would do anything to keep my child’s life from hanging over death, but I cannot look at this and stay here doing nothing, and I know that you can't either” she said pointing down to the raging war. Her eyes were still not warm or calm but her voice was clear. “And I would like for you to stop using our babe as an excuse to keep me from fighting a war we both share!” she hissed as she turned toward the stairs and climbed down.

“I would go with or without your permission” she said as she stepped around the silent dwarves. She was finally fed up with the discussion they now had discussed at least three times. She believed that expecting a child did not make a woman weak, but much stronger as the urge to protect the life growing inside of her made her deadlier. 

“Well neither of us can go outside at the moment” Bofur whispered.

Kili stood there and closed his eyes and tried to regain control. War was making them all antsy and angry. Not being able to join the fight was making them all worse.

“I thought you two had resolved that issue?” Fili asked staring at Kili and feeling the tension which was radiating from him.

“Me wanting her and the baby out of danger would never be resolved” Kili whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. “Fili, I know not to keep her from making her own decisions, but….”

Fili put a firm arm on his shoulder and nodded.

“I understand” Fili whispered looking at Kili with a smile on his face. Fili had always protected him, and always chose for him even thought he argued that he was old enough to do so. However, the love one feels for another makes them want to protect them from anything.

“We need to talk to Thorin” Kili said quickly. He needed to keep his mind distracted to keep it from wandering off to Tauriel being possibly harmed. He felt selfish in thinking for her safety when many were dying, but he could not help the urge to do so. He could not lose her in a war they had started.

“Where's Dwalin?” Balin asked as they all looked around. Kili and Fili looked around climbed down the wall.

Kili’s eyes landed on Tauriel and she looked away with a sharp turn. She ran a hand through her hair, a habit they both shared when they were agitated, and she walked to the hall next to them. Kili could feel the distance between them and he swallowed. She had never felt so far away from him, and yet he let her go. She needed some space.

“I think he left.. to talk with Thorin” Bofur whispered as he looked to the hallway which led to the Throne’s hall.

* * *

The war outside was raging on like a storm, but the real hurricane was to come. Azog had a plan and he was making sure everyone was in the place where they needed to be.

He now saw that the dwarves had not left Erebor which was perfect. If they did not came out he would go in.

“Let them hide like cowards!” he spat as the orcs around them smiled sadistically.

“We will storm in and destroy that kingdom from the inside if they don't come out from their hole!” he hissed as he held out his arm. Thorin Oakenshield will pay for what he did to him, he would make sure his blade ran through his heart.

“Today is the last day for the Line of Durin” he promised as a dark, eerie smile spread through his nightmarish face.

* * *

_**For if the dark returns, my brothers will die.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you for the kudos and the amazing comments that brighten up my day!


	18. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!” Kili cried. Yep that line is finally here! WEEEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter yes, but another one is coming tomorrow :) .... I loved writing this one! A tiny bit of fluff and cute family moments, and then its on.... next chapter is definitely a biggie!

Dwalin approached the quiet Throne hall and sudden flashbacks started to run to his mind. He remembered the glory days of Erebor and seeing it how it was now saddened him greatly.

The war going on outside the stone mountain made Erebor appear gloomy and suffocating even for Dwalin who was accustomed to stone.

He walked down the long walk way and saw Thorin at the throne. His head hanging low and a dangerous aura surrounding him. With every step he took, Dwalin could feel the thick fogginess that surrounded the hall.

Thorin was talking to himself in quiet whispers and then he looked up suddenly when he had sensed Dwalin there.

Dwalin had known Thorin for what seemed like an eternity but now the person he looked at felt like a complete stranger.

Thorin looked at him as he sat higher on the throne.

“Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there!” Dwalin cried as he approached Thorin who was now glaring at him.

“There are halls beneath halls within the Mountain, places we can fortify. Shore up, make safe? Yes. Yes, that is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety” Thorin whispered as if he had not heard Dwalin in the first place. Dwalin fisted his hands in anger.

“Did you not hear me? Dain is surrounded. They're being slaughtered, Thorin!” he urged.

“Many die in war, life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend” Thorin muttered with an almost monotone voice.

 _“You sit here, in these vast halls, with a crown on your head and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been”_ Dwalin whispered as tears started to pool at his eyes.

“Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf” Thorin hissed as the tears in his eyes fell. “As if I were still Thorin Oakenshield” he cried as he pulled out his sword in anger. “I am your KING!!” Dwalin narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“You were always my king. You used to know that once. But you cannot see what you have become” Dwalin muttered. His voice quivered with raw emotion. Thorin Oakenshield was no longer the man he would give his last breath for.

“Get out before I kill you!” Thorin growled as he pointed his sword at him. Dwalin glared at him to keep his tears from falling.

“Your nephews are outside, they are hoping their uncle.. the one who they have admired for all of their lives, comes back to us!” Dwalin cried as he turned around and walked away angrily. Thorin gasped and growled and he started to pace back and forth.

* * *

“Kili, go talk to her” Fili whispered as he saw Kili lost in thought. Tauriel had not returned from the hallway she went into, but according to Ori she was still there.

Kili nodded with an unsure expression in his face but he stood up and walked to the hallway. Fili was right they had to talk even though he did not want to upset her any  
further.

“Tauriel” he whispered as he saw her. She was sitting on the floor with her legs drawn in. At the sound of his voice she quickly wiped her tears from her cheeks and she turned her head away from him.

Kili drew in a breath as he could tell that she did not want to talk with him. Kili shook his head, they had to talk though, he could not leave her looking in such a state.

“Darling” he called once again as he crouched down near her.

She looked up at him with a cold glare which sent a shiver down his spine. He made a move to touch her cheek but she looked to the floor again. He retreated his hand slowly and hardened his jaw.

In a blink of an eye she stood up and started to walk away.

“There is a war out there, we will have time to talk later” she whispered. He sighed and followed her out.

They walked away out the hallway in silence and saw their companions still in front of the stone door. Fili shook his head as he could still see the tension around them both.

“They are dying out there and we are in here” Gloin whispered as he took his face in his hands.

“Time is slipping away, we need to move now!” Dwalin cried.

“He's here” Balin whispered as he could not believe his eyes.

They all looked up and saw Thorin slowly walk to them all.

Light surrounded him and it made the moment feel like it was a dream. He was not wearing his crown nor his extravagant cape and yet he looked powerful and mighty.

Kili tightened his fists and without thinking he approached him before anyone could stop him.

 _“I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!”_ Kili cried and Fili stiffened. Tauriel involuntarily had her hand at her dagger just in case Thorin would dare and lash out at Kili.

“It is not in my blood, Thorin” he whispered as tears pooled at his eyes. He looked at Thorin and something told him that those eyes were the ones he had looked at his whole life. There was something familiar in him.

He had escaped the claws of the sickness.

“No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's Folk do not flee from a fight” Thorin said looking at Kili. Everyone present froze and some gasped out loud.

Thorin approached Kili and brought his forehead to his. It was such a tender moment that Kili had tears falling down his cheeks. Even Tauriel and the dwarves smiled with emotion.

Kili could not keep himself from throwing his arms around Thorin. Seeing them so close Tauriel could see that they were both so physically alike. Kili had evidently taken after his uncle.

Thorin smiled as he felt Kili’s arms tighten around him.

“I'm so glad you are back” Kili whispered at his shoulder.

“I should have never left” Thorin said pulling away from him and wiping his tears from Kili’s cheeks. He gave him a final smile and straighten himself and Kili did the same.

He gave his nephew a nod and walked away from him to face the rest of his kin.

They all looked to him and some of their eyes fell to the floor.

Tauriel looked at Kili and she smiled, the tension surrounding them did not evaporate but it did not have such a strong presence.

 _“I have no right to ask this of any of you... but will you follow me, one last time?”_ Thorin asked looking at each dwarf and apologizing with his eyes.

The dwarves stayed silent but they all nodded and some had tears at their eyes at seeing their friend once again. They began to remove their heavy armor and picked up their weapons and raised them to Thorin in reverence and determination.

“We will follow Thorin Oakenshield” Dwalin declared as he raised his axe and they all cheered. Thorin smiled as he looked to his brothers.

“Lets move then!” Thorin ordered. “Bombur go to the ramparts, and blow on the horn at my signal. Dwalin, Bofur and Gloin, the golden bell, we need it to take down this bloody stone wall.” They all nodded as they obeyed. Their king was back, but most of all, their brother in arms was there.

“Fili” he called as Fili looked up and walked to him. Before Fili had the chance to fully approach him, Thorin had his arms wrapped around his oldest nephew.

“Forgive me” Thorin whispered.

“I have nothing to forgive. You have fought the sickness, and that's what counts” Fili whispered back and hugged him tighter. He had missed his uncle so much, and now he was finally there.

They pulled apart and looked at each other.

“Fili, if I do not come back…” Thorin started to say grabbing his shoulder.

“You are coming back!” Fili interrupted with a confused face. Why would his uncle consider such a thing.

“You are the heir of this kingdom” Thorin continued. Fili shook his head.

“You are going to live” Fili insisted as he shook at the thought of his uncle not making it out alive.

“Thorin, its ready” Dwalin called as Thorin nodded. He looked at Fili again intently and walked away.

Thorin finally looked at Tauriel and she relaxed as he did not send her a glare. He did not say or do anything and maybe that was a good sign.

He then walked off to the side to Balin while Kili went to Tauriel.

“Close to my side” he softly ordered.

“No you stay close to my side” she challenged without looking at him, but a playful smile took her face, he rolled his eyes briefly. Now she was being playful and not ignoring him.

“You took of all of your armor” she said finally looking at him. She reached over and straightened his tunic, and made sure he had his weapons ready. His bow on his shoulder was surely a beauty and made him look mighty.

“It was too heavy, and I've never fought in armor anyway” he said.

She raised an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes.

“Don't even think about it, yours is not heavy” he heatedly whispered.

“I wasn't going to remove it, I just wanted to see your reaction” she shrugged as she walked away from him. He looked at her, and he thought that she was really trying to settle the tense atmosphere around them with her slight teasing.

“Everyone ready!” Thorin announced as everyone moved off to the side of the wall so the bell could be let down. They all stood up straighter and readied themselves.  
Kili felt the adrenaline of the moment and recklessly grabbed Tauriel and dragged her to him.

“Be very careful out there” he said seriously. She tried to step away from him as Thorin was close but was then thankfully pulled away by Balin. Tauriel quickly turned to Kili and grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach.

“We are both going to be careful Kili” she warned. “Do not be reckless out there! Do not leave our child without a father, do not leave me” she whispered as her voice shook with slight fear. “I will be careful, of course I will. **_Besides you still need to take the both of us to see a fire moon_** ” her smile took him back to the first time they had talked. How long ago that now seemed.

Kili smiled at her words, but then looked at her intently. He nodded once and caressed her stomach lovingly, an action that always brought tears to Tauriel's eyes.

“I love you” he whispered and he turned away quickly from her to keep himself from bringing her lips to his.

* * *

**_And there it was… a huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :3 OMG THE BATTLE IS HERE!!! dunn dunn! 
> 
> PS- I can't believe I have finally arrived at the battle! Thank you so much for all of your support throughout the chapters!! It has been a fun ride! There are many, many, many more chapters coming so I hope you all stay with me! I will always continue :)


	19. Return To Me, To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES!!!  
> "The orc holding her gave Kili a knowing smile and ran his sharp sword slowly along Tauriel’s arm cutting her flesh and her screams of pain made his heart stop and his blood boil." :D I am so mean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write!!! I have been looking forward to these chapters patiently and now they are here!! Enjoy! :3  
> PS- The runestone is finally showing up ;).... I made myself cry.

The golden bell crashed through the stone wall completely knocking it over. It made quite a legendary entrance. The dwarvish horn blew across the land making the orcs at the entrance completely stop. That was not one of their horns.

Seconds ticked by when suddenly they all ran out.

Thorin ran out first and the rest follow. His nephews at his side, and Tauriel behind Kili.

Her mind became calculative and her expression deadly.

Everything, even time itself seemed to stop as everyone saw the dwarves of Erebor running out. They carried something more than power, something much more valuable, they carried the notion of family. They were not an army, but a family.

“Its Thorin” Bilbo said enthusiastically with a semi confused look. “The dwarves they are rallying!” He saw the dwarves push on and saw many of the orcs be defeated by the sudden encouragement of seeing Thorin Oakenshield come out.

Azog stood there with a smile on his face.

“So the rats have come out?” he hissed with a smile on his face. Well this day will end faster than he expected, he thought.

“We need to find Dain!” Thorin cried as he buried his blade into an orc.

Kili nodded and turned to make sure Tauriel was behind him and smirked when he saw at least 10 dead orcs already around her. Her daggers spun around the air and her hair was making her look like she was on fire since the sun was still shining around them. It was really an amazing sight watching her fight.

“Kili!” she screamed as an orc lunged at him but she shot him with one of her arrows.

Kili finished him up by stabbing it in the neck. The orc hissed and growled as it died.

“Focus!” she mouthed looking at him seriously. He nodded and rolled his eyes. How could anyone focus with her so close by?

He made his way toward her and took of the head of an orc as Fili jumped over its dead body so he could launch himself to a slightly bigger orc. The heir apparent slid his throat and they both fell down. Kili helped him up and Fili went over to another orc whose eye was missing.

“You’re an ugly lad aren't you” Fili mused as he stabbed him in the other eye, just to keep things equal. Kili rolled his eyes briefly at his brother’s dark and impressive sense of humor.

Kili finally was next to Tauriel and they fought together, side by side. They were a dangerous couple who gave off dangerous vibes, and orcs had to take a second thought on fighting them.

“If my calculations are right” he started as he ducked, missing a deadly blow by an orc who had a giant and long scar along its face. “That was the fourth time you save my life” he said with a smile on his face. Tauriel turned to him and stabbed an orc with one of her daggers right at his throat. She brought her other dagger to his heart.

“I thought that was the fifth time?” she asked as she shot some more arrows at an impressive speed past Fili.

“Tauriel!” Dwalin yelled as a warg lunged at her from behind and before Kili could turn around Tauriel was thrown off a few feet away.

“Tauriel!” Kili yelled. He growled at the warg and began stabbing him on the back as Dwalin helped Tauriel on her feet. Her head was ringing as she had fallen hard against some metal armor on the ground.

Kili ducked as the black warg wanted to bite his head off. The warg bared his fangs at Kili who in turn held out his sword.

Fili came to his aid and drew his twin blades across the warg’s neck and it made one last noise and fell. Its blood made a pool around their feet and they both grimaced at the sight of it.

“Are you alright?” Kili asked urgently running to her side and held Tauriel in his arms.

“I'm fine” she whispered but stepped away as many of the dwarves around them gave them both suspicious looks. Some of them narrowed their eyes and one of them approached them after killing a screeching orc who was wounded but not dead yet.

“Dain is looking for you all. It was about time you came!” he announced and Tauriel and Kili both visibly sighed as they both had thought he approached them for other reasons.

“We had some troubling matters” Fili said as he looked at the dwarf from the Iron Hills.

“Have you seen my uncle?” Kili asked as he looked around the mass of orcs, dwarves and even some elves.

The dwarf shook his head and they all started to fight again as more orcs came.

Dwalin punched an orc in the head momentarily distracting it and Kili drew his bow and shot it.

He looked at the bow in his hands and nodded appreciatively. It was a lovely bow, however he still missed his old bow. Tauriel looked at him and as if she were reading his mind, proceeded to roll her eyes.

“I’ll get it back to you one day” she assured as she moved to attack another orc. And she gasped at the size of it. Kili ran to her side and with perfect synchronization she jumped on top of his shoulder and flew up to the top of the orc. It was actually an effective move in bringing down the bigger ones.

The problem was that the orc was waiting for such a move and when Tauriel landed on it he grabbed her leg and effortlessly held her away from his body upside down.

She growled and cursed in her tongue as she was now hanging. She reached for her daggers but the orc shook her. Her arrows fell to the floor and she hissed out loud. Her hair was hanging down in a long waterfall and it was touching the dirty ground something she growled at.

“Hold on!” Kili yelled as he was about to make his way to the orc but another one came crashing into him with a sadistic smile.

“The youngest of the Line of Durin” he whispered holding out his sharp axe in front of him. “Prince of Erebor” he greeted with fake awe.

The huge orc holding Tauriel drew out his long blade and held it next to Tauriel who froze and Kili instantly paled.

“Kill her” the orc ordered. The large orc smiled and nodded.

The orc holding her gave Kili a knowing smile and ran his sharp sword slowly along Tauriel’s arm cutting her flesh and her screams of pain made his heart stop and his blood boil.

“You are going to pay for that!” he growled dangerously and the orc visibly took a small step back.

Kili suddenly attacked the orc and grabbed its arm and pulled it back forcefully with a satisfying crack at the shoulder. The orc screeched in pain as he swung his axe with his other arm barely getting Kili in the leg. The adrenaline in him made the pain mild so he lunged himself again and brought the orc to his doom by driving his sword deep into his chest. He then, in a blink of an eye shot off arrows to the orc holding Tauriel.

Fury was fueling his speed and began to shoot more arrows expertly missing her. The orc dared to use her as a shield and Kili immediately stopped with a growl. Tauriel looked at him and swallowed in fear. Her blood was running down her wound and was now staining her blue coat and dress.

Dwalin finally made his way to them and ran his axe into the orc’s back causing him to drop her. Tauriel fell to the floor... again, in a loud thump and she stood up quickly, ignoring the stars dancing around in her vision. She drew her arrows and shot the giant orc who finally fell down. Excruciating pain shot up and down her injured arm at shooting the arrows.

She finally collapsed to the floor as she felt nausea threaten her. She clutched at her stomach and closed her eyes as the dizziness and nausea finally left her.

Kili ran to Tauriel and crouched next to her. He swallowed angrily as he proceeded to inspect her wound. He looked infuriated.

“Its nothing” she muttered and gasped as he pressed a torn cloth into the bloody deep wound and tied it. She was still clutching at her stomach as the nausea came back slightly.

“Do not lie to me” he hissed but his eyes warmed as she touched his cheek. He looked around her and collected her arrows and put most of them back in her quiver.

“Its bothering me” she whispered as she looked down to her stomach and referred to the armor plate. It was too tight, and it got in the way of some of her fight moves.

“If you want to take it off, then its fine by me” he whispered with a forced smile and tried to fix her messy and tangled hair. 

“Now, you don't lie to me” she said as she shot him an unimpressed look.

He sighed and he reached under her dress as she jumped slightly in surprise.

“Kili!” she gasped as she looked around them and Dwalin looked away and stood guard next to them. He unclasped the straps at her back and pulled out the armor plate.

He ran his hand over her stomach and her eyes closed at his touch. His withdrew his hand and she chuckled when he caressed her stomach one more time.

“Better?” he asked repeating what she had told him when she had first put it on. She smiled and nodded her head as he put down her dress.

“I will have to be extra careful now, but at least I can move better” she assured as he ran his finger down her cheek. 

“Kili, I found Thorin and Dain!” Fili called and looked at Tauriel. She looked paler than usual.

“What happened?” Fili said walking to them fast and climbing over dead bodies.

“This bloody orc here got her” Dwalin grumbled hitting the dead orc in the face with his axe.

“I'm fine” Tauriel dismissed with a wave of her hand. She really was fine, but the pain of the wound was still biting her. However she steeled her eyes and made a show to them, but Kili glared at her. He knew her too well. He gave her his hand and helped her up. 

Fili nodded, his worry slightly disappearing.

“They’re over there!” Fili urged as they all began to follow him.

“Bombur and I found some rams” Fili called looking back at them.

“What for?” Kili asked looking at Fili.

“We are going up there. Azog is there. We take out they're leader, we take out the rest” Fili whispered. Tauriel drew in a sharp breath and looked to Kili and then to the hill Fili pointed at. She did not have a good feeling about it, and she definitely did not want Kili to go up there. 

“Thorin!” Dwalin yelled as Thorin and Dain both turned. Thorin nodded and held out his hand.

“We’ll wait” Dwalin shrugged as he went over to kill some more orcs. His new axe was starting to grow on him.

“Tauriel… Go to Dale” Kili said quickly as Fili climbed on the ram. His eyes were serious.

She shook her head vigorously in disbelief. “No I'm staying at your side. I’m going with you!” she argued with a cautious look in her eyes.

“Tauriel, there are people in Dale who need help. _This is not your fight, its ours_ ” he whispered. She narrowed her eyes angrily.

“ _You_ don't get to say that to me! Its both of our fights!” she hissed as she thought of the same thing Legolas had told her. “I want to be by your side!” she almost yelled that out.

“Kili, hurry” Fili warned as Thorin could be seen making his way to them.

Kili swallowed and reached into his coat and grabbed her hand. She felt something smooth and round settle in her palm and she stopped breathing as she had an idea what it could be. He looked at her intently, as if for the last time and caressed the top of her hand.

 _“ **Keep it as a promise** ”_ he whispered. His breath was caressing her face and she felt tears at her eyes. Everything seemed to stop around them and she felt the weight of his words hit against her. She shook her head. He was saying goodbye? How dare he!

“No… no, please” she whispered as a tears fell down her cheeks as Bofur came to them. She felt anger in her as he was going to leave her behind.

“Tauriel... please _Amralime_ ” he muttered and his words caressed her like the petal of a rose. She gasped and shook her head.

“I don't know… what that means” she whispered and almost hissed because she did know what it meant, but she wanted to be angry at him for wanting to leave her… again.

“I think you do” he whispered in a smile as he held her closer, and she swallowed. How could she be mad when his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen?

“Go with her” Kili ordered looking at Bofur and he nodded holding his sword to his side. Tauriel shook her head as she wiped her cheeks and breath in fast in defeat.

“Go, this is not goodbye” he muttered as he let go of her hand. “Be careful Darling”

He gave her one last look and he was gone.

He turned around quickly and mounted his ram as Thorin came into view and did the same.

Tauriel slowly opened her hand and looked at the runestone. She ran her fingertips along the runes carved there. Return to me. He was going to return to her and to his mother. He must.

She clutched the stone close to her heart and grimaced. More tears of anger and sadness fell down her cheeks. She touched her stomach again. He’ll come back to us my love, she thought as she caressed her stomach in a circular motion.

“Tauriel” Bofur whispered as she un-froze. Tauriel sucked in a sharp breath as she saw Kili, Fili, Thorin, and Dwalin climb the hill.

“Lets go” she said tucking the stone in the inside of her dress. Her voice did quiver slightly but there was determination in it. Her glare became focused and her training took over.

Tauriel had her bow ready and began to shoot some orcs out of their way as they both ran.

The pain in her arm was long forgotten as the pain of not knowing if Kili would be fine took over. He obviously wanted her far from Azog, the one who apparently had orchestrated everything.

Tauriel and Bofur finally made it to the destroyed entrance of Dale.

“Mahal” Bofur whispered. Dale was completely surrounded by orcs.

“We have to evacuate as many people as we can” Tauriel urged as they ran through the streets. She gasped as she saw many elves on the ground. She closed her eyes briefly. They suddenly turned around when they heard screaming coming from a building.

They ran to it inside and found some orcs attacking unarmed women and children. Tauriel growled and started to fight them all.

“Take them out!” Tauriel ordered as Bofur stabbed an orc who fell to the floor but still got up. He stabbed it again and ran to the frightened women and children.

“Follow me” Bofur yelled as he grabbed a small child and brought him to his arms. They all followed him as Tauriel killed the orcs.

A clever one threw a brick at her which missed her by a few inches. She glared at it and brought up her daggers and readied herself. The orc hissed and went in for the kill, but Tauriel dived to the side and in a moment of distraction pushed the orc out the window. He crashed through the wooden window and landed on the ground outside.

Tauriel jumped out gracefully and before the orc could get up she landed on it, her dagger piercing his heart. She saw the life escape from his eyes as he growled one last time. She got up from it and breathed hard, and her breath was dancing around her in puffy white clouds.

* * *

Tauriel ran through the town slaying orcs as they came.

“We must help Thorin!” Bilbo urged to Gandalf as Tauriel came to a stop before them.

“Tauriel!” Bilbo called with evident relief in his voice.

“And who is this?” Gandalf asked.

“She… um shes with us” Bilbo said with a smile.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes at Tauriel and then his eyes fell to her stomach where they stayed for a few seconds. A smile spread through his face. Tauriel swallowed at his smile and her hand unconsciously went to her stomach.

“Kili is in fact reckless” Gandalf muttered and smiled.

Tauriel and Bilbo’s gasped and wondered how Gandalf could have possibly known.

“I…” she started but Gandalf held out his hand, stopping her.

“What you carry inside you is in fact very special” he whispered softly. She smiled and nodded and tears were already at her eyes. The wizard in front of her gave off a very calming aura and she could not help but smile at his sweet words.

They suddenly turned when they heard a horse galloping quickly to them.

“Gandalf!” Legolas called.

“Legolas” Gandalf whispered. “Legolas Greenleaf” he greeted.

Tauriel swallowed at the sight of Legolas. He looked at her briefly before he dismounted his horse and went to Gandalf. He looked worried and agitated.

“There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gungabad orcs. They are almost upon us” Legolas quickly informed. They all stiffened at the news.

“Gungabad” Gandalf whispered in thought. “This was their plan all along, Azog enforces our forces, Bolg seeps in from the North” Gandalf said with a glare in his eyes.

“The North?” Bilbo asked. “Where is the north exactly?”

“Ravenhill” Gandalf sighed as he looked ahead to the hill covered in fog and snow. It was eerie and it held dark promises.

“Ravenhill? But Thorin is up there! And Fili, Kili and Dwalin!” Bilbo cried.

Tauriel’s heart stopped instantly. She looked to the hill with wide eyes. Kili, she thought. Oh no…

* * *

“Where is he?” Kili asked as they stood at the hill. The air was blowing softly around them but it was not the wind that gives them chills. “It looks empty” he pointed out.

“I think Azog has fled” Fili mused as he looked up to the tallest tower.

“I don't think so” Thorin whispered. Azog would never run away. “Fili take your brother, scout the towers, keep low and out of sight, if you see something, come and report back do you understand?” They nodded reluctantly and Thorin looked at them intently.

“Be careful” he whispered looking at them both.

“We have company!” Dwalin warned. “Goblin mercenaries, no more than a hundred”

“We’ll take care of them” Thorin said as he looked to his nephews. “Go!”

The wave of goblins approached them while Kili and Fili both leaped down from a ledge and into the icy ground.

“Follow me” Fili whispered. Kili nodded and followed quietly. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

“Fili, this seems a bit too mysterious” he whispered.

“Lets just look around, stay close” he answered.

* * *

“We must warn Thorin!” Gandalf cried as he made his way to Thranduil.

“My Lord, disperse this force to Ravenhill. The Dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned” Gandalf urged with desperation in his voice.

“By all means, warn him. I've spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more!” Thranduil grumbled and walked away. Elves are immortal and he would not sacrifice their lives no more in order to save lands that are already long gone.

“Thranduil?” Gandalf asked in disbelief. Thranduil kept on walking as his elven guards followed him.

“I'll go” Bilbo offered as he came up to Gandalf.

“Don't be ridiculous, you'll never make it, where’s Tauriel?” Gandalf asked trying to distract Bilbo from his absurd offer.

“Why not?” Bilbo asked with a genuine confused face.

“Because they will see you coming, and kill you!” Gandalf said with complete seriousness.

“No, they won't. They won't see me” Bilbo promised. Gandalf raised a brow and challenged him with his eyes.

“It's out of the question. I won't allow it” Gandalf argued as he shook his head.

“I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf” Bilbo whispered as he turned and walked away.

Gandalf stood there and looked at the little fellow. He had changed so much.

Bilbo walked away and making sure no one saw him, he leans against a wall and puts on the One Ring. He feels the change of everything around him and knows he’s invincible.  

His surroundings seemed like they floated around him and even though he had done it before, it still felt strange. He passed through elves and orcs fighting and blinked in surprise as he could see the elves were glowing in a white color whereas the orcs are black and threatening. Black and white, evil and good.

He merely called out when he saw Tauriel. She was in an empty street as if she was waiting for something. He gasped as he could see the white glow surrounding her, but hers was not glowing but beaming out. He swallowed as he saw the almost blinding glow surrounding her stomach.

He smiled at that but she then walked off.

He hurriedly walked away and made his way to Ravenhill to warn Thorin. He shook his head, the last time they had seen each other he had wanted to throw him to his death, and now he was on his way to save his life. He would do so without question.

* * *

“You will go no further. You will not turn away. Not this time!” Tauriel hissed as she stood at the end of a desolated street. Thranduil glared and gasped at her threat.

“Get out of my way!” he growled as he walks to her slowly.

“The dwarves will be slaughtered” she cried, her voice quivering at the thought of such thing happening.

“Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They're mortal” Thranduil whispered sadistically.

In half a second Tauriel had her arrow pointed at him.

“Dwarven arrows?” he hissed raising his brow.

“You think your life is worth more than theirs, when there is no love in it. There is no love in you!” she hissed through her teeth.

A shiver of anger ran down him and he swiftly cut her bow in half with his sword. She gasped at the action and stared at the broken bow which fall from her hands. Legolas had given her that bow.

Thranduil raised his sword to her face and she paled. She reached for her daggers but he made a cautions step towards her.

“What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you willing to die for it?” he sadistically asked. Tears fell down her cheeks and she swallowed in anger. How dare he say such a thing? Their unborn child was evidence that their love was more than real.

Her hand involuntarily went to her stomach but he apparently did not know of her child as his eyes did not follow her hand. She removed her hand away slowly, and she tried to take a few steps back but he walked to her again.

“You have ruined your life by being infatuated by a dwarf!” he growled with a disgusted expression as he pointed the sharp point of his blade at her skin. She closed her eyes as she could feel the pain coming and she took a deep breath but suddenly she felt Legolas at her side.

“If you harm her...you will have to kill me!” Legolas whispered as he deflected his father’s sword. Thranduil looked to the ground and stayed silent.

“I will go with you” Legolas then said as he turned to Tauriel. She glared at Thranduil one last time and turned away sharply.

* * *

“They are over there” Kili hissed as he looked down the hallway and could see light at the end of it.

He was about to walk down when Fili stopped him. He pushed him away by his chest.

“No, you stay here” Fili ordered. Kili shook his head.

“No I'm going with you” he argued.

“You told Tauriel to leave, this is no different” Fili whispered, reminding him to keep his voice down. “Besides maybe they're just torches”

Kili looked at him and thought that he may be right.

“Fine, I will search the lower floors” he whispered, finally getting the hint about the volume of his voice.

“See you down there” Fili muttered with a pat to his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

_**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,**  _

_**Keep watching over Durin's sons.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG CLIFFHANGER!!! HMMM... I don't know if I'm feeling good or evil.... Hmmmmmmm  
> Have a nice day :)


	20. Time Freezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again... GO GO READ IT!!!

“Where is that orc filth?” Dwalin asked as he paced back and forth. He wanted to kill Azog and not let him roam away any longer.

Suddenly Bilbo appeared from behind and immediately took off the ring.

“Thorin!” he gasped as he laid his hands down on his knees to catch his breath. Thorin turned and a smile spread through his face.

“Bilbo!” he enthusiastically greeted. Yet Bilbo did not smile instead he kept a serious expression.

“You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north, this watchtower will be completely surrounded, there will be no way out!” Bilbo urged without taking a breath. Thorin stood silent.

“We are so close, the orc scum is in there!” Dwalin insisted. “I say we push on!”

“No” Thorin warned as he pushed Dwalin back. “That's what he wants, he wants to cage us in. This is a trap! Find Fili and Kili, call them back!”

Thorin’s worry grew as he thought of his nephews who were still in the tower.

“Thorin are you sure about this?” Dwalin asked as he looked at him. They were so close in killing their enemy.

“Do it, we’ll live to fight another day” Thorin assured as he looked to Bilbo and nods. They are about leave when a sudden drum-like sound boomed through the air. Thorin and Bilbo both turned and looked at the highest tower and saw that there was light there, where there was none before.

The fog made it hard to see but then they all gasped when they saw Fili being dragged by Azog.

“No!! Fili!” Thorin cried as he ran forward.

“Oh no!” Bilbo gasped, as he followed Thorin. Dwalin was breathing hard as he closed his eyes briefly to make sure he was not dreaming.

“This one dies first! Then the brother, and then you Oakenshield!” Azog cried as he lifted Fili for all to see. “You will die last, and see your nephew’s suffering!”.

“Go! Run!” Fili cried as his voice quivered with fear yet managed to warn off his family. His golden hair swayed in the cold wind and it seemed to color the air in gold.

Kili suddenly ran out after hearing the commotion and his eyes drifted upwards and his heart suddenly stopped beating. Fili!, he thought.

Thorin felt like life was being taken away from him. His heir, and most importantly his older nephew who he still remembers holding as a babe, was about to die.

“Fili!” he cried. Azog raised his arm with his infamous blade attached to it and Kili suddenly sees everything in slow motion.

Time… slows… down… 1, 2, 3

Every memory of his brother suddenly crashed into his mind. His big brother always protecting him from everything, and of course always teasing him. His brother teaching him how to fight when he was younger, and him sleeping in Fili’s bed when he was scared of thunderstorms.

A second later and in a flash Kili brought up his bow, and mimicking Tauriel’s technique he suddenly shot an arrow past Fili and into Azog’s arm.

Everything speeds up again….. Time... races on.

Azog gasped in pain and dropped Fili who in turn is suddenly attacked by the other orcs surrounding him. Azog flees inside the tower as he rips the arrow from his arm and angrily breaks it in half.

“Fili!” Kili cried as he raced up the stairs.

“Wait Kili!” Thorin yelled as he ran after Kili and Fili, he cannot believe what has happened. They all unfroze quickly and Dwalin went after Thorin. Bilbo blinked as he took a few seconds to analyze the situation and takes a deep breath of relief.

* * *

Thorin spotted both Fili and Kili but before he could climb his way up to his nephews, he was slammed into a wall by Azog.

“Your nephews will die!” he hissed.

“The youngest has shot an arrow into your arm, imagine what the oldest would have done if you were not a coward and had ambushed him with many of your scum friends!” Thorin growled in a smile. Azog hissed in an animal-like manner and moved forward and attacked Thorin with his blade but he drifted to the side and the blow misses him.

* * *

“Fili are you alright?!” Kili frantically asked as he helped Fili fight off the other orcs. Fili now has his blades back in his hands.

“My little brother just saved me, how embarrassing” Fili said playfully but his face was serious and his blue eyes were wide… he almost died.

Kili smiled and he buried his sword into an orc who he then pushed off the stairs they were standing.

Fili jumped onto a destroyed stone pillar and then jumped down driving his sword into an orc’s head, straight down. The orc hissed but then Fili pushed himself away from him and the orc took his last breath before he hit the floor.

“Kili!” Tauriel suddenly yelled and her sweet voice filled the air. Kili could have sworn he was hallucinating her voice but then she called his name louder and her voice echoed around him.

“Tauriel!” he yelled. What was she doing there?

He suddenly gasped when he saw her get thrown against the stone stairs.

He heard her cry out in pain at the hard impact and his fury instantly lit on fire.

“Go!” Fili cried, looking at him intently. “I’ll take care of these”

Kili hesitates for a second before he runs after Tauriel. Fili saw the spark in his eyes that he always saw when Tauriel was in danger, and he felt sorry for the orc filth who would face his wrath.

He ran fast but an orc surprisingly ambushed him and threw him to the ground. His bow flew away from his shoulder and he cursed loudly.

* * *

Tauriel had her daggers pointed at the orc who she recognized as the orc who had shot Kili with the Morgul Shaft. She ran her dagger to his stomach but Bolg pushed back and avoided the full length of her dagger.

“We meet again, you won’t save him this time” he hissed as he swung his long blade across her face but she deflected the hit but it did grazed her cheek.

She gasped in pain as she lunged at him and raised her hand to stab him again with her dagger but he grabbed her arm and drove it to the side forcefully as she cried in pain. He then slammed his fist on her head and she instantly collapsed and her vision blurred.

He picked her up forcefully by the neck and lifted her up in the air as she gasped once again as he tightened his grasp slowly as if he were enjoying himself. Which he was.

He smiled and ran his tongue across his lips in the most sadistic manner and she glared at him. She growled quietly as she kicked him on the knee successfully and brought him down.

He grabbed one of her hands that meant to stab him and uses the momentum to throw her against the stone wall and she feels the intense pain throughout her body and she immediately worries for her baby. She falls to the snow covered floor with a thump which makes her worry increase. She felt exhaustion and pain settle deep inside of her.

She opened her eyes and through her fear she sees Bolg walking to her slowly and pulls out his blade. Her breathing accelerates as she clutches at her stomach… Valar, no…. not her baby.

Bolg gives her a questioning look as his eyes settle on her hand at her stomach. He smirks then and he gives her a knowing look. He knows.

"An heir of Erebor" he whispered. The she-elf was expecting and he was sure the youngest of The Line of Durin was the father. He had seen something odd between them when she had saved him.

Tears fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes as exhaustion threatened to take her away.

At that moment she wanted to get up but her body was not responding to her pleas and she suddenly sees Kili jumping out of the ledge and jumping on top of Bolg. Tauriel’s eyes sling open and gasped in surprise as she saw Kili on top of the massive orc but he gets thrown off into the stairs.

Kili gets up immediately and growls, a fury settling deep in his eyes. Bolg threw his blade in front of him but Kili ducked in time.

He swung his sword only for Bolg to grab his hand and in a moment of distraction Bolg punched him in the face, making his ears ring. Tauriel gasped at the pain as she tried to get up to only fall once again. She needed to help him. 

Bolg quickly pinned Kili down against his leg and moved his blade directly over his chest but Tauriel suddenly jumped onto Bolg’s shoulders. 

“No!” she cried as she brought her dagger into his shoulder and instantly distracts his hold on Kili. Kili meanwhile broke free and made his way to his sword. He was breathing hard but gets his sword with slightly shaking hands.

Bolg suddenly grabbed Tauriel by her hair as she gasped in pain and lifted her up as Kili turned. 

The orc giant then slowly brought his blade and points it directly at her stomach.

Kili instantly freezes. The air around them stops blowing as the clouds themselves stop moving.

Time, once again… slows down. 

"Wait.. No!" Kili urgently whispered as he shook his head. He cannot believe what his eyes are seeing. He took a step closer and Bolg backed up further away.

Tauriel was breathing hard and basically hyperventilating as her hands dropped to her stomach and tried to remove the blade but Bolg pressed it harder against her.

Desperation took over her.

“NO!!.. no, no please” she begged loudly as she tried to look at Bolg behind her right shoulder. Bolg stared at her unapologetically and then his eyes drifted to Kili.

“Drop the sword!” Bolg demanded as Kili obeyed. His face was pale and his eyes never left Tauriel’s frantic ones as he dropped his sword to the floor and after an intense look from Bolg, he kicked it further away.

Bolg smiled in triumph and ran his sword to Tauriel’s neck where the tip of it cut into her. He fisted his hands as he saw her blood drip down, as she closed her eyes and bit her tongue so she wouldn't scream.

Kili felt like his soul was being taken out of him. If Bolg wanted to kill him then that was one way to do it. Seeing the woman you love, and the mother of your child be harmed in front of you is a nightmare he would not wish upon the worst soul.

“Kill me not them, please!!” he screamed and Bolg stopped the descend of his blade and looked at him.

“Not her, you are after me!” he yelled in incinerating fury. He had failed her, he had failed his child. Maybe Legolas was right, can he even take care of himself?

“Killing your loved ones will also kill you” Bolg whispered and the evil tone to his voice made Tauriel’s skin crawl with goosebumps.

Bolg raised his blade with purpose and looked at Kili with amusement in his eyes.

Tauriel started to shake uncontrollably. He was going to kill her babe and her.

“Please don't!” she cried as she looked at the blade. Her tears and cries were now uncontrolled and she felt dizziness surround her. “Stop! Please.. Not my baby! Please!” Her hands were at her stomach and she was frantically trying to believe it was all a nightmare.

“Tauriel! keep your eyes on me! Your eyes on me!” Kili begged but she was crying and her eyes were wide and staring at the blade in utter fear. Her child would never see the light of the stars nor the sun. She has failed at protecting her babe, she thought she was strong enough, but maybe she was not.

“Make him stop Kili! Kili!” she desperately yelled as she was still shaking and staring at the sword. His heart broke at her pleads and he wished ten times over that it was him under the blade and not her.

 _“Amralime_!” he yelled desperate to get her attention away from the blade and Tauriel instantly looked at him with a sharp turn of her head.

They looked at each other intently. Their eyes were doing all the talking as their mouths felt numb. Tears were also falling down his cheeks. He looked at her and could not believe he was about to lose her, he was going to lose them both, he would never hold his child. His heart was breaking for her.... she was going to lose so much. How could someone want to kill such a beautiful star. He looked at her stomach and wished he could at least touch her warm skin for the last time.

She was shaking and her eyes looked dark and destroyed as he was trying to say goodbye to her… but he could not bring himself to do it.

“I love you” he whispered as his voice quivered. She smiled briefly at him. His chest was rising up and down quickly as he tried to breathe but he felt lightheaded.

“ _I love you too, you did return to me_ ” she muttered and she forced her eyes shut….

* * *

**_Stars fall down to the earth from the sky._  **

**_Crashing down violently with a sudden flash._ **  
**_They die off instantly._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeahhh I made myself cry there at the end.. I am awaiting dead threats and more threats to annoy me with messages haha like on the last chapter.... some of you were freaking out on Return To Me, To Us... and now maybe you are all freaking out too... And I have to take a sec and thank you all for your true investment and passion you have in my little story :) Now.... Should I be nice again..... hmmm.


	21. Surrender To Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolg needs to die!!! NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3  
> Sorry it took so long to post it! But yeah... I still made myself cry a bit...

Kili looked at Tauriel and felt his heart shatter at the idea that she was going to lose her life. And the thought that came into his mind repeatedly was: its all my fault.

He prepared for the ending. He had lost his father but he did not mourn as his brother and mother did. His father had died before he was born so the loss that his brother, mother and other relatives felt, he did not have to experience.

But now…. there she was in front of him. In other words… they were both in front of him.

And they were both going to die. Could he live if he lost them?

Tauriel closed her eyes but her being begged for a fight. She could not surrender to darkness and emptiness without a fight. But she could not do anything, neither could Kili, they could not move a muscle without Bolg killing her.  

Her training was useless now as she had too much to lose. Before she would have fought, but now keeping her child alive longer meant to not fight.

And that's what angered her the most. He wanted to kill the tiny being inside of her, thus killing her, and in all kill Kili as well with the greatest weapon of all: heartbreak.

_Love is a weapon. It makes you vulnerable._

Her child was being used to cause pain and desperation as to commit to a statement: The Line of Durin will be destroyed.

* * *

Kili helplessly saw the blade advance forward and felt the darkness invade them all.

“Kili!” Fili’s voice was suddenly and miraculously heard. It seemed to penetrate the fog and despair that surrounded Tauriel and Kili.

“Oh Mahal!” he gasped as he looked down at the scene in front of him. He was at the stairs behind Kili as Bolg looked at him. Kili turned to him and Fili swallowed at his despaired expression.

“Do not move any further!” Bolg threatened as he lifted his blade and attention from Tauriel for a second.

That was all she needed.

With her last energy renewed she brought her knee up to Bolg’s face with enough force to momentarily spun him into another dimension. He groaned in pain and in that second Kili came running towards him, armed with his sword and aimed at Bolg, but he swung his arm at him and made Kili lose his balance.

Bolg growled as he brought his blade to Tauriel but she swayed to the side and sparks flew around her from the contact of the blade and the stone wall. He immediately got her and slammed her to the wall and a breathy gasp left her as Kili came running behind him and ran his sword to Bolg’s back.

“Let her go!” Kili yelled as Bolg cried in pain as his blade once again went to get Tauriel but Fili came in and stabbed one of his twin blades into the giant’s right side. Bolg grimaced in pain and dropped Tauriel and grabbed Fili by the neck at threw him to the staircase. Fili grunted at the impact and momentarily blacked out.

“Fili!” Kili called as he ducked to miss Bolg’s blade. Bolg dashed in and once again grabbed Tauriel and threw her across the floor and dangerously close to the edge of the platform. Kili quickly grabbed her daggers and slid them to her.

Tauriel stood up as Kili’s determination in his eyes was giving her strength. They looked at each other and both were burning with anger. That monster had wanted to kill their babe. He had wanted to kill them all.

Kili held onto his sword and a dangerous expression fell onto his face as Tauriel swung her blades across the air and promised to bury them deep inside Bolg.

Tense seconds passed.

Bolg smirked to them both. They were both small compared to him, nothing can bring him down.

He was the one who charged first at Kili who used his height to duck and run his sword to Bolg’s legs causing him to give into pain for a few seconds.

Tauriel came behind him and stabbed her dagger into his back but Bolg suddenly turned and swung his hand and Tauriel was sent over the edge. She disappeared below.

“Tauriel” Kili cried as Bolg ran to him and lifted him by the neck. Kili struggled against his grip but was soon starting to lose his oxygen. He looked at the edge and did not see Tauriel. His eyes became worried with panic.

He swung his blade at the orc but his hand suddenly felt numb.

Bolg smirked sadistically and slammed him into the wall. Kili closed his eyes as his ears were ringing.

Tauriel suddenly lunged herself at Bolg and buried her dagger into his shoulder blade and Bolg’s cry was ear deafening. She once again retreated her dagger with a quick pull and leaped down from the orc.

Breathing hard in fury and pain he dropped Kili, who moved quickly out of his shadow but Bolg’s blade cut into his leg. Kili cried out in pain and his vision instantly started to blur. He fell to the floor as he supported himself with his hands.

“Kili!” Tauriel yelled, momentarily taking him out of his threatening unconsciousness. He still needed to get Tauriel out of there.

Tauriel came running to Bolg and stabbed him again with her blade but he grabbed her hair once again and his blade cut into her side.

Tauriel’s scream would forever haunt Kili. Tauriel collapsed and instantly pressed on her wound to stop some of the bleeding. She was gasping and closing her eyes in pain.

Anger surged through Kili as he got up and ran to Bolg and his sword went straight into the orc's chest. He had thought he had brought Kili down but his fury and adrenaline surged through him. Bolg stood still and surprise filled his expression, and Kili smirked at him.

Bolg collapsed as Kili kicked his blade far away from his grasp.

He wanted to see the monster who had dared and put his family’s life in danger, finally die, but he instead ran to Tauriel. His own leg ached with excruciating pain and he flopped to her side.

“Its alright my love!” he whispered urgently as he pressed his hand into her side. “Hold on Tauriel! Keep your eyes opened Darling!” he ordered. He visibly shook at the sight of the deep gash at her right side.

She nodded weakly as her blood-stained hand came to rest at his cheek.

“You both are the best thing to ever happen to me” she whispered as she winced as pain shot through her. She suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it to her stomach like many times before.

Tears were instantly in his eyes.

“I still need to show you both that fire moon, don't go” he pleaded as tears also fell down her cheeks as he embraced her tightly. His voice was broken and darkness and fog seemed to descend upon them.

His own breathing was also slowing down and she looked down to his leg and swallowed at the wound. It was deep and bleeding profoundly.

“Its nothing” he whispered as he came to the side of her face and collapsed next to her. He could feel his eyelids closing against his own will.

“Don't lie to me” she muttered as he made an effort to smile a playful grin.

“I will stay if you stay as well” she whispered and turned her face to meet his eyes. "We will get to hold our baby one day, make sure you are there when I wake up"

Her words danced around him as he finally closed his eyes.

"Make sure you are there too" he muttered and his words seemed to be flown away by the wind.

She herself fell into darkness and suddenly everything felt so far away. She wanted to scream as she felt Kili's hearbeat slow down to almost nothing.

She caressed her stomach one last time.

“Its alright sweetheart, we will all be alright” she managed to whisper.

* * *

“Oh no! Kili! Tauriel” Fili cried as he came to a stop before them.

Dwalin also ran to them and he immediately gasped at what he saw.

Tauriel and Kili were both on the floor, and close to each other, with blood around them.

“They are alive” Fili whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

Both their hands were at Tauriel’s stomach which was heartbreaking to see.

“Lets take them. Now!” Dwalin ordered as Bofur also came running to them. Bofur gasped and brought his hand to his mouth. Mahal… what a sight.

“Dwalin where is Thorin?” Fili asked as he looked at him. Dwalin’s head dropped and he took a breath. Fili’s breathing stopped.

“He is alive lad, but he took a nasty blow” he whispered. Fili closed his eyes.

Dwalin grabbed Tauriel and placed her carefully on his arms as Fili did the same with Kili.

“Where is Oin?” Dwalin asked quickly.

“He is with Thorin, there are taking them to the healing tents” Bofur exclaimed.

“What of the war, of Azog?” Fili asked his tone rather impatient.

“War is over, there will be more time to discuss everything else” Dwalin muttered.

The battle was over, but everything that came with it was not.

They ran down the hill quickly but careful as to not cause Tauriel and Kili more damage.

Everywhere Fili looked he could see corpses. He looked down at his brother.

“Hold on” he pleaded as he swallowed. He could not lose his little brother. He looked at Tauriel as well, they both looked in a rough shape. He hoped the babe was alright.

“Tauriel!” Legolas then suddenly called. His face was filled with worry and anger as he looked at her limp form. “What happened?”

“We need to take her to a healer” Dwalin said as he walked straight past him.

Legolas shook his head.

“Give her to me, she must be seen by one of our own” Legolas hissed.

Without breaking his stride Dwalin turned to the prince.

“She would want to stay by his side” Dwalin demanded. Legolas glared at him but soon Fili and Dwalin were walking ahead. Legolas hissed and was soon shaking with worry.

“Bring me some healing supplies” Legolas ordered to two elven guards who nodded, bowed and left. Legolas looked at the tent Dwalin and Fili were headed to. He knew that's where Thorin Oakenshield laid, and what a fight had he fought.

Thranduil had called for healing elves to Erebor as the war was coming to an end. And now to everyone's surprise, men and even many dwarves were being treated by the elves.

There were tents set up for the injured and some were even being treated outside. Despair and the foul smell of death was around them as so many good souls had perished.

They finally arrived to the big tent and walked quickly inside of it.

“Mahal!” Balin whispered as he looked at Kili and Tauriel. They were both bloody and pale.

“How is the babe?” Bilbo asked in a whisper as he dreaded the answer if it was to be a negative one.

“We do not know” Dwalin answered as everyone stayed silent. Tauriel was strong but she looked so destroyed.

“They faced Bolg, and killed him” Fili muttered as he rubbed his forehead and could feel a bruise there.

“Are you alright?” Bilbo asked. Fili nodded and Bilbo patted his shoulder.

They laid Tauriel and Kili down on separate sheets that were placed on the ground next to each other.

“They are bringing more blankets, but for now this is all we have” Balin muttered.

Fili then turned around as Oin went to treat them.

“Uncle!” Fili whispered as he saw his uncle in some sheets on the floor.

“How is he?” he asked as he ran to his side. He gasped and covered his mouth as the big cloth covering his wound. He knew it was a deadly wound as it still bled through the cloth.

“Lad, I think you should step outside, with both your uncle and brother here… its not healthy for you” Gloin whispered as Fili ran a hand down his face. “Go get some fresh air”

“Will they be alright?” Fili seriously asked looking at Oin.

“Go outside and have some fresh air” Oin said in a smile. Fili swallowed and shook his head.

“Is the baby alright?” he asked almost in a monotone voice.

All dwarves stayed silent and looked at Oin.

“We will know when she wakes up” Oin answered. They all stiffened at the unsaid _if_ ….

“Now I need everyone to step outside, I need to remove her dress” Oin ordered. “Bilbo can you stay? I need someone to apply more herbs to Thorin’s wound”

Bilbo nodded as everyone quietly left.

“We need to find Tauriel some more clothes” Balin said as the others nodded.

They had all survived, but they all looked exhausted and worried.

“They will be alright, we need to be positive” Dwalin exclaimed. Fili did not smile but in turn walked away. He felt like he was suffocating with worry.

“I will find Tauriel some clothes” he mumbled.

“And we will try and find more supplies for Oin” Ori, Nori and Gloin said as they all separated with different items on their lists.

* * *

“Oin, in all honesty, do you think they will make it?” Bilbo asked. His voice was quivering before Oin answered.

“They will all take time to heal, but I do believe they will live” Oin said in a positive voice.

“What of the babe?” Bilbo whispered, out of habit since Thorin was right in the same tent.

“It is evident that Tauriel’s body has gone through extensive trauma” Oin said in regret.

Bilbo looked at Tauriel and shook his head. She had such a kind soul that he hated seeing her so broken. And Kili, well he missed the sound of his voice and his cheery self. He and everyone else, would be devastated if the young couple lost their child.

“Lets prepare for the worst” Oin whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this I was sure I was going to make someone not survive the battle... but I COULD NOT BRing myself to do it!! I'm just a big baby! But still they are not healed.... hmmm...  
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos :3  
> Legolas, and some Thranduil is up next... I plan on next chapter being a longer one :) and no the pain is not over :/


	22. Crude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle.... comes pain and stuff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter.... I did not cry as much as I did with the other ones... well a few tears here and there... The title says it all... I cant wait to get to some fluff! AHHHHH!

The wind was blowing softly and late afternoon was descending like a reddish black blanket.

The grounds between Dale and Erebor were busy with everyone going to one place to another.

Fili looked around and saw elves and dwarves sorting through corpses, and some crying and kneeling in respect. It was a sea of lost souls and the foul stench of orc was pungent as they had started to burn them off. He looked at the mountain as it shadowed above everything. A war had come and left. Death was so easy to come by.

“Fili!” he heard his name being called and he turned around quickly at the familiar voice.

“Lord Dain” he greeted with a bow. He was happy his uncle’s cousin was well.

“I'm so pleased you are alright lad!” Dain exclaimed as he embraced Fili in a big hug.

Fili coughed as Dain tightened his hold and finally let go. Dain narrowed his eyes and looked at Fili closer.

“Don't worry lad, they will be alright” he said in a smile. Fili nodded and forced a small smile.

“But I do have wanted to ask you why Dwalin was carrying an elf?” Dain huffed but before Fili had the opportunity to make up a lie, Legolas appeared.

“May I have a word with you?” he whispered, as his words left his mouth in a low hiss.

Dain glared at the elven prince and pulled Fili back.

“Lad, if you want to talk to the heir apparent then you will do so in my presence” Dain ordered as he made himself look taller. Legolas fisted his hands impatiently and Fili intervened.

“Its alright Dain” he began putting himself in between the lord and elf. “I can handle myself”.

Dain looked at Fili and nodded and turned and sent a last glare to Legolas.

Lord Dain left with a small escort of dwarves and made his way to Dale.

“How is Tauriel?” Legolas asked quickly, clearly in distaste of having to speak with Fili.

“She is not awake, but our healer believes she will be alright” Fili said.

“What happened?” Legolas asked as he looked at Fili.

“Kili and her were attacked by Bolg” he whispered. He remembered of the horrific scene he had walked in. What would have happened if he had not intervened? The sudden though made a shiver run up his spine.

Mahal, what Tauriel and Kili had gone through will forever haunt them. No one can forget such a nightmare.

“Bolg” Legolas hissed as he shook his head. “And let me guess your brother could not save her?” he mocked as he glared at Fili. Fili instantly lit on fury and glared back.

“Is that the comment you will make in such times? They both could have lost their lives and you are worried about whose fault it could have been?” Fili hissed as his voice increased in volume and many present were wide eyed and staring at the confrontation.

“Your brother is a child. What makes you think he can take care of Tauriel, of a child?” Legolas growled. His jealousy, worry and anger surged through him at full capacity.

“That child might not be alive!” Fili cried as he stepped closer to Legolas.

Legolas shook his head. Tauriel will be devastated if she would lose her babe.

“I have to see her” Legolas urgently whispered as he looked at the big tent. “I can tell you if that child is still alive”. He looked at Fili and no longer glared at him.

Fili stood silent.

“They will not let you enter” Fili whispered.

“I have supplies and clothes that I can offer her” Legolas insisted. “I can bring forward a healer of our own as well”.

Fili nodded as he could tell Legolas’ intentions were good. But he still glared at what he had said about his brother.

At the nod of Fili Legolas waived to an elf who Fili thought was a woman, well they all looked a bit feminine in his opinion, but she definitely was a woman. Legolas went to her and grabbed several baskets and Fili helped him with some.

It was a strange sight to see the royal families getting along. But deep down Fili still had a strong dislike for Legolas and vice versa. They just had to come together for a greater cause.

They walked in silence to the tent as Fili led.

* * *

 

Dwalin and Bofur were guarding the entrance and they both stiffened at the sight of Legolas. And more so Bofur, as he had seen the way he had treated Kili when they embarked off to Erebor.

“He is here to help Tauriel, we have brought supplies, some food, and clothes for her” Fili said and motioned them to get out of the way.

“Are you sure of this?” Dwalin asked as he held onto his axe protectively. He made quite a frightening guard.

“Yes, now please let us pass?” Fili sighed as they obeyed. Dwalin sent a warning glare to Legolas who in turned sent him an unimpressed look.

Inside were Oin, Balin, Ori and Bilbo. They all froze at the sight of the elves.

“They have come to help” Fili whispered.

“They still do not wake” Oin muttered.

“Where is Thorin?” Fili asked as he looked around the tent.

“We moved him to the tent in front” Balin answered looking to the elves.

They all looked at the couple who had now more blankets. Fili nodded as he knew the reason. Thorin still could not know of Tauriel and Kili.

“Tauriel!” Legolas whispered as he walked to her.

She had her tights on and a blanket covering her upper body. The pink around her cheeks was finally there and she looked healthier than she had appeared when he had seen the large dwarf carrying her. He removed the blanket slowly as he inspected the binding on her wound.

He swallowed at the size of it.

His eyes drifted to Kili and saw his wound as well. It looked painful but now the dwarven prince looked better.

Legolas looked at the elven healer who stood awkwardly away.

“You are to tell no one of what you see here” Legolas softly ordered.

She saw Legolas place his hand to Tauriel's stomach and she froze. Legolas looked at her intently and she nodded.

“I won't say a word” she whispered as she approached Tauriel.

The previous captain of her king’s guard was expecting and she had not noticed because she was nervous as she was in a tent full of strangers.

“I have to take the cloth off” he whispered. Oin was about to argue but Balin shook his head.

Legolas proceed and slowly removed the cloth around Tauriel’s stomach and left it to the side at her wound.

He placed his hand to her bare stomach and stood still.

“He is going to see if the babe is alive” Fili whispered. Everyone nodded and held their breaths.

Seconds passed, but once again time seemed to stand still.

Legolas furrowed his brows and seemed to concentrate. He quickly moved his hand away and gasped and visibly relaxed.

“I believe its alive” he whispered and everyone smiled and gasped in relief. Fili closed his eyes and crossed out one of his worries from his mind. His nephew or niece was doing well.

“Its strange though….” Legolas mused as he looked down at Tauriel but before he continued his thought there was suddenly a gasp and a painful groan.

“Kili!” Fili cried as he ran to his brother’s side.

He was awake and panting.

“Calm down, you are alright” Fili soothed as Bilbo and Balin ran to his side as well.

“Tauriel!” Kili whispered urgently. “Where is she!” he urged louder as his voice quivered. “The baby, tell me the babe is fine!” he said as he closed his eyes and squinted as he became accustomed to the light.

“Bring him some water” Balin said looking at Ori who nodded. Balin placed his hand to his shoulder to calm him.

“She has not woken, but she is alright” Fili whispered as he smiled at his brother. Mahal, he was alive! Kili smiled back at his brother’s tears and was thankful that he was also fine. He almost lost them all. And that is a nightmarish word… almost.

“I... “ Kili began and Fili helped him drink the water. Kili drank all the water as he looked around and Bilbo finally moved so Tauriel could be in view but instead Legolas was there.

Kili stiffened at the sight of him.

“Where is he doing here?” he hissed as he got up from his sheets too quickly for any of them to stop him.

“Kili you cannot move!” Oin ordered as Fili tried to pull him back but Kili tore his arm away. He was still strong even when in pain, but Fili was strong too and he pulled him back. Kili tore his grasp away once again.

“I want to be by her side!” Kili cried as he stood up and closed his eyes as pain surged through his body. Legolas stood to the side and glared at Kili.

“Tauriel” he whispered as he came to her and instantly sighed in relief as he could feel her heartbeat when he brushed his hand to her neck, avoiding the gashes Bolg had caused with his blade. He brushed her hair away and shook at her wound which was exposed. He covered it up with the cloth and his hand went to her bare stomach and caressed the small bump there. He froze as he closed his eyes.

“How is the babe?” he whispered as he held back tears. He had almost lost them once and he could not bare to lose his child now. The nightmare of seeing her almost be executed in front of him did not leave his mind, as hard as he tried her cries and pleas were still loud and clear. They seemed to echo around him.

“Legolas has said that it’s fine” Fili said as he came to him.

“We will be certain when she wakes up” the elven healer then said.

Kili caressed her stomach once again and Legolas had to look away. He could not bear the scene in front of him. He could not bear to see the woman he loved be loved by someone else. But at least he could not deny that knowing her child was fine did bring some peace to his mind, she would not be destroyed at the idea of losing her babe and that was more important at the moment.

Kili stooped down and placed a soft kiss to Tauriel’s forehead and ran his fingertips across her cheek going around the gash there which was starting to heal.

“I'm here my love, return to me please” he whispered in an almost audible voice.

“Kili lad, you still need to lie down” Balin whispered as he looked at the tender scene in front of him with a warm smile.

“We are going to make sure the wound is healing and we have some clothes for her” Legolas said as he motioned the elven healer forth.

“Stay away from her!” Kili hissed as he stood up quickly and instantly regretted it as pain was now once again swimming through him. Legolas raise a brow and instantly became tense. There it was again, that spark in the young prince’s eyes, the one he could not deny made him take a small step back.

“Kili… its for her own good” Fili whispered in a calming voice.

“I will clothe her if that gives you a piece of mind” the healer offered as she looked at the dwarf in front of her. This was such a strange day. She had never sensed such a connection between two souls and that mysteriously brought a smile to her face. What would Thranduil say if he knew Tauriel was with child, and above it all, that a dwarf was the father. She herself did not know what to make of it.

“Verya, lets start with inspecting her wounds” Legolas ordered as he kept his eyes on Kili. The elven healer nodded and went over to grab one of the baskets.

Kili still stood protectively over Tauriel until Fili sighed and made his way towards his stubborn brother.

“Do you want to go see uncle?” Fili asked and Kili quickly turned to him and away from Legolas.

“How is he?” he asked quickly and looked to everyone in the room.

“You let them both do what they intend to do and we can take you to him” Balin offered and he challenged Kili with his eyes to deny or argue and Kili sighed in defeat.

“She will be fine” Verya whispered as she gave Kili a small smile. Kili was stunned at the kindness he saw in her and nodded. He trusted her more than Legolas and he had only met her.

Kili slowly descended to the ground and gasped slightly at the pain but kissed Tauriel on her cheek.

“I will be right back” he muttered as he ran his thumb across her chapped lips. He finally calmed down as the thought of her and their babe being alright made him smile.

With a last caress through her bare stomach he rose again with help from Fili and limped out of the tent.

“He is so childish” Legolas hissed as he dug into the baskets and looked for some herbs.

“He is in love with her. He feels the need to protect her and his child from anything he deems threatening” Verya said as Legolas sent her a glare.

“My prince, forgive me” she whispered as she looked to the ground, she had forgotten her place. Legolas sighed and looked at her softly.

“Its alright, now help me with this herbs they all look the same” he said as he already looked impatient.

* * *

Kili and the other dwarves made their way into the tent. Kili had his shoulders around Fili and Bofur who made their stubborn companion finally accept their help.

“I can manage” Kili had said, but Fili had none of it as he grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his neck.

And now they had managed to help Kili along so as to not cause him more pain.

“Uncle” Kili whispered as he let out a breath of relief that he had not noticed he had been holding in since he left his tent. Kili sat at the edge of the bed, next to Thorin.

“We have his bleeding under control, as we have with the both of you” Balin explained, referring to Kili and Tauriel.

“But we had thought you would wake up sooner, since your wound was not as deep” Oin said walking to the other side of the small bed where Thorin laid.

“He is going to wake? When?” he asked with hope in his eyes as he looked to Oin. Oin nodded and Kili smiled and turned to Thorin. He looked pale but he could relax as he saw his chest rising and falling.

“We are not sure. His body has gone through vigorous trauma, and he needs the rest, as so do you Kili” Balin seriously said raising a challenging brow. Kili did not answer and sighed.

“I am alright, focus on them” Kili whispered softly turning to his uncle.

“Kili you were stabbed in the same leg as you were shot with the Morgul Shaft” Fili argued as he came to the foot of the bed.

Kili nodded as he felt exhausted and not in the mood to argue. He patted Thorin in the shoulder and fought back the urge to hug him as he could undo Oin's sewed job on his wound.

He looked at him and could not help himself think about how he would react to his love for Tauriel and that he was going to be a father. He would not be able to tolerate his disappointment as he had already missed him too much. Deep down he knew Thorin would not do anything harsh but the mere idea of it made his shiver with nerves.

At that moment Gandalf merrily walked into the tent distracting Kili from his thoughts.

His mind had turned into a dangerous void to venture to. Dark memories and worries laid there.

“Hello everyone!” Gandalf greeted as he looked at everyone in the room.

“Kili! You are awake!” he exclaimed as he came to Kili with a smile on his face. He patted him on the shoulder and proceeded to messily tease his hair. Kili chuckled as he smiled back.

“How is Tauriel? Where is she?” Gandalf asked looking around for the beautiful elf maid.

Kili shook his head and Gandalf visibly froze.

“She’s fine” Kili quickly said and Gandalf let out a puff of air. “She has not woken… yet”

“How do you know her name?” Kili then asked. How did he know her at all?

“Bilbo and I found her at Dale, and Bilbo introduced us. She is a kind soul” Gandalf whispered. “She will be an excellent mother”.

Kili raised a brow.

“You also know about the babe” Kili said in a nod as that did not surprise him.

“You are very lucky to have her, and she is as well” Gandalf muttered. Kili smiled warmly and nodded with emotion. He was beyond lucky to have her.

“Legolas and an elven healer are with her right now” Fili added. Kili stiffened at the sound of Legolas name, something Gandalf quietly noticed.

“Well she is an elf, and it is also in her benefit to be seen by one of their healers” Gandalf said looking at Kili. Kili crossed his arms and looked away from his stare.

“Any good news?” Gandalf then asked as his stare settled on Thorin.

“He is still breathing” Dwalin said. Gandalf shook his head at his wit.

“My dear friend, you know how to lighten the mood” Gandalf mused.

“I'm going back to Tauriel, maybe they are done” Kili said and his voice dared anyone to argue with him.

“I’ll help you” Fili whispered and Kili nodded as he could not say no to his brother, not after what they had gone through.

“I will go as well I want to see our elf companion” Gandalf said with a smile as he walked to the door of the tent and held it opened so Kili and Fili could come out.

“We are going to go fetch some mattresses or even beds” Gloin said.

“Find one for Tauriel” Kili suggested.

“For the both of you” Balin argued.

“I am not arguing with you” Gloin warned playfully and Kili rolled his eyes.

* * *

Fili and Kili made their way slowly to the tent, and Ori had tagged along. He had grown very fond of Tauriel and he wanted to make himself available for anything they might need help with.

They found Legolas waiting at the door.

“Verya is clothing her, we have some clothes that were similar to the clothes she wore before the dress” he said. Kili felt sad at the idea that she would not wear the dress he had given her. It had been ruined.

“She liked that dress” Kili whispered in a sigh.

“She hates dresses” Legolas said as he looked at Kili. He had not intended his voice to sound as cold as it did. Kili glared at him and Fili rolled his eyes. Those two will one day end up in a bloody fight.

“Enough” Gandalf grumbled.

“Done” Verya confirmed as she came out of the tent. “She is healing properly, and she should wake up soon. Though she should still rest for her own health as well as the babe’s” she ordered shyly. “Also inform the dwarf who sowed her wound that he has done an excellent job”

“Thank you, I will let him know” Gandalf said in a warm smile and tipped his hat.

Kili nodded and looked at the elven healer.

“Thank you” he whispered.

“We left her some food, as our diet is different than yours” she then said.

They all nodded in appreciation and she bowed to Legolas and left.

“Inform me when she wakes” Legolas ordered as he looked to Fili. Fili hesitated to nod back but he did and Kili looked at him intently.

“We will call you when she does” Gandalf promised in a smile.

Legolas nodded and turned away. Gandalf had seen the way he hesitated to leave, as there was still something the elven prince had wanted to say.

But he brushed off the thought and sealed it for another time.

“Lets go in” Kili whispered as Fili and Ori helped him maintain off weight from his injured leg.

“Oin did a great job of sowing you back up too, lets hope you have not damaged his work” Fili grumbled.

Kili mumbled something in his defense as they walked into the tent.

Once inside he immediately made his way to Tauriel.

Her hair looked cleaner as well as her skin. She had the same clothing she had had at Laketown. Brown tights, a long tunic, and a thinner tunic underneath as well. There were also some boots in a basket next to her, which looked new compared to the ones she owned.

He dropped to one knee and slightly gasped at the pain. He touched her cheek gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat there just looking at her.

“Kili you should lay down” Fili softly ordered.

“I miss her voice” Kili muttered running his hand through her soft hair.

Ori, Fili and Gandalf looked to each other as they could all hear sadness in his voice.

“Kili…” Gandalf began.

“That monster grabbed her and lifted her by her hair and threatened to stab his blade through her stomach, he knew she was with child” he hissed as the nightmarish memory was still fresh in his mind.

Gandalf closed his eyes and swallowed.

“I stood there not doing anything” Kili gasped as he fisted his hand.

“You could not do anything brother” Fili whispered. Kili closed his eyes and shook his head.

“She will forever be scarred by that memory” he whispered as tears pooled in his eyes. His hand went to her stomach and he buried his face in her neck.

“Its a memory you will both share” Gandalf said, his voice soft yet authoritative. “You will learn how to live with it all”

Kili nodded in her neck. He had to forget those memories behind and focus on her.

He brought his hand to her cheek and kissed her lips softly as he sniffed his tears away.

“I love you” he muttered. He missed her so much that he was going to go insane if she did not wake soon.

There was so much he missed: her eyes, her voice, her smile and her laugh, the way she rolled her eyes when he said something amusing or unclever, her kisses, her touch, the way she looked at him, the way she bit her bottom lip.

Having her close to him calmed him but he wanted her awake, to tell her that she was fine and that their baby was fine as well.

He wanted to tell her he loved her a million times over as he wanted to forget the time he thought he would say those words for the last time.

“I still need to tell Thorin about us” Kili whispered as he rose from her warm neck. He could not bare lying to his uncle any longer.

“One challenge at a time” Gandalf wisely said as he moved to the other side of Tauriel. There were baskets of things there and he moved them to the side and he grabbed a wooden crate, turned it over, and sat on it.

“What you two share is special, and now more so” Gandalf whispered as he looked to her stomach. Kili smiled as he nodded.

“Telling Thorin of your love for each other and your child is not going to be an easy task” Gandalf said looking at him intently. “His hatred for elves still runs deep, but I know you are stronger than that hate”. Kili smiled and swallowed at his words. Gandalf’s voice had the capacity to sooth anyone as he made his words come out as a truthful.

“Thorin is like a father to you, and that child is like his grandchild and an heir, so I hope with all of my heart that he sees through his hate and uncertainty” he whispered as he looked at Kili and he felt like he was looking straight through him.

“Thank you” he whispered and Gandalf smiled and bent down and touched Tauriel’s cheek softly.

“She will wake up soon” Gandalf whispered with a spark on his eyes. Kili raised a brow at that. Wizards were strange beings.

They all turned when Gloin walked gasping.

“We have the beds” he announced in a triumph grin but he was panting and sweating.

It had been a pain to carry them through Erebor’s stairs and long hallways but they had managed to bring them to the tent. They were not going to let Tauriel lay on the floor and maybe Kili was stubborn and annoying sometimes but they wanted him to be comfortable as well.

Gloin and Ori held the flap opened as everyone walked in with the beds.

“They are heavier than they look” Dwalin whined as they set the first one down. The next group came in and with a loud groan from some of them, the second bed finally was set on the ground.

“You should have taken them apart” Fili chuckled.

“And then put them back together?” Dori breathed. They all shook their heads and made small chatter.

“And this are the dwarves who managed to build a kingdom inside a mountain” Gandalf whispered in a shake of his head. He laughed as Kili held back some chuckles.

“Why didn't we bring just one?!” Gloin asked scratching his head. “They are technically pledged to each other anyway”. Kili laughed and blushed slightly but then settled into a serious thought. The others started to chat and comment on the topic.

The tent got considerably louder as the dwarves moved the beds, who were actually large and heavy as dwarves liked their beds long and soft.

Kili and Gandalf were laughing softly as they looked at the dwarves arguing on where the beds should go and that they had forgotten pillows.

“They would eventually be moved inside we don't need pillows!” Gloin said in a roll of eyes.

“Lady Tauriel needs pillows” Ori shyly argued and some nodded and then they were arguing loudly again on who should go back and retrieve pillows.

Kili and Gandalf both rolled their eyes in amusement and looked at the dwarves.

They all suddenly heard a loud intake of breath and coughing. Kili and everyone froze.

He slowly turned to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya go... I was contemplating in killing Fili, Dwalin and even Thorin at some point before and ohh gezz the... the baby..... but I COULD NOT!!! Killing Kili also came to mind but I punched myself for even thinking that don't worry :) I punched myself on the baby thought too...  
> Thranduil is going to come a bit later.... Next chapter is also coming soon... I take advantage of free time, before homework rains on me... I AM EXCITED FOR SOME THORIN VS TAURIEL AND KILI CONFROTATION WHAAAT!  
> ps- Thorin's fight scene will come later as a flashback...


	23. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff sniff sniff... Jesi is back.. Legolas is also here! :) Tension!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) Some fluff as it has been overdue!! I LOve FLUff! It is a serious chapter too... sorta of... next chapters are going to return to the seriousness... Pretty much all of them from now on.... but of course fluff and light chapters are to come as well....

“Tauriel!” Kili cried as tears of happiness threatened to fall down his cheeks.

“Kili!” she cried as she looked to him with wide eyes, and her breathing accelerated. He was there in front of her. And Valar… she felt like despair rose away from her heart.

Her hands immediately went to her stomach and tears started to fall down her cheeks as yet another worry clouded her mind. Even the pain she still felt from her wound which increased as she was now seated, was fainted by the worry she felt in her.

“The baby!” she gasped in between cries as tears raced down her cheeks “Tell me my baby is fine” she pleaded as she looked at Kili and Gandalf and finally threw her arms around Kili.

“We would know for sure when you awoke” he whispered as his voice quivered. He ran his hand down her back trying to soothe her. He could not believe that she was finally awake and it all felt unreal.

She finally nodded and he relaxed as she had confirmed it.

She was shaking and crying from relief against Kili as the dwarves all stood silent. Many of them had tears at their eyes as they looked at the young couple and they could feel the despair and anxiety rise away from the tent.

“Lets give them a minute” Gandalf suggested as he rose and ushered the dwarves away. The dwarves left the beds where they were and walked out quietly. They will have time to greet Tauriel later.

They were alone and Tauriel still cried. She had almost died, the three of them almost died.

The reality hit the both of them then.

“You should lie down Darling” he whispered next to her ear.

“We almost lost our lives” she gasped as she looked at Kili with wide eyes. He swallowed at the fear that lingered in her eyes. She ran her finger across his jaw and then up his cheek, something she had made into habit.

“He almost killed our baby” she whispered as she closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Kili embraced her and pressed her face to his chest and his warmth instantly calmed her down.

“We have to forget about that right now, you have to focus on healing my love” he soothed as he himself had some trouble taking the memory out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear her pleas, her cries, and the image of that blade at her stomach.

That psychological wound will leave an uglier scar than any of their physical wounds could ever manage to leave behind.

“I should move you to the bed, you will more comfortable. You need more rest” he whispered against her hair. She nodded and looked up at him.

Tears still slid down her cheeks and some did escape his eyes.

“I missed you” he said as he brought her lips to his. Their kiss was passionate and wore all of their emotions: fear, joy, and relief.

Their breaths intertwined and their heartbeats synchronized.

“I love you” she breathed against his lips. “So much”.

“You don't know how worried I was” he gasped kissing her nose.

She nodded quickly with tears in her eyes and hugged him again. She had to feel him close. She had thought she would never see him again and she wanted to feel his warmth and his heartbeat.

He hooked his hand under her knees and delicately raised. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked to the bed. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He gently settled her on the bed and he took of his coat and made it into a pillow.

“We are in a shortage of pillows” he said in a smile as he made the coat into a bunched up ball.

“There are beds here yet no pillows” she said as she smiled softly and he could not help looking at her longer. Her smile was able to shine light upon him.

“I was so scared of losing you” he muttered and she grabbed his tunic and brought his face to hers. They touched foreheads gently.

“I felt darkness surround us” she gulped at the memory once again and he quickly brought his hand to her cheek to stop the memory from returning to its full capacity. His hands went to her stomach, carefully avoiding her healing wound.

“How could I let him come so close?” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

“Its not your fault” she argued and her eyes ordered for him to stop blaming himself. She brought her hand to his hand at her stomach and caressed his knuckles.

“Its not going to be easy to forget that…. but we need to move on” she whispered determinedly even though some tears fell from her eyes. He reached up and wiped her tears and made himself take a deep breath and decided to drop that conversation, she still needed to rest.

He drew away from her and made his way to the water canteen.

She finally looked down at herself and her new clothing. She ran her hand through the soft fabric of it. It was soft but thick material.

She looked at him in confusion.

“Legolas and an elven healer were here” he explained before she asked.

Tauriel stood still at the sound of Legolas’ name and furrowed her brow.

“They bought you clothes, food, healing supplies and some blankets” he listed as he walked to her with a cup of water in hand.

“Now thinking about it, I should bring you some food” he mused as she took the cup from his hand.

“Shouldn't you be laying down to?” she pointed out as she looked at his leg. She had seen how the blade had gone into his leg and knew it was serious as it managed to knock him out unconscious.

“Nahhh… I'm fine” he shrugged as he walked to the basket of food.

“Kili…” she began seriously.

“You need to eat” he stated as she took a deep breath. He was of course going to be challenging and stubborn just like she was. They shared so many personality traits that sometimes she did not argue with his choices of handling things as they were the same as hers.

He finally brought the entire basket to her after some seconds of looking at the food and not knowing what she would like.

She shook her head and patted the other side of her bed.

He smiled and took the invitation and brought the basket and sat it on the middle of the bed.

“I still have some trouble believing you let him in here” she said referring to Legolas as she sorted through the food.

“I awoke and he was there, but of course I did not want him close… but it was for your own benefit” he whispered as a heat of fury passed through him. He still held a grudge against the elven prince, even though he had done good recently he still resented his past actions.

She nodded and looked at everything Legolas had brought her, and she could not help missing her friend. However she did not know if she wanted to speak with him as that made everything worse.

“How are you feeling?” Kili asked touching her cheek trying to distract her from her thoughts. She closed her eyes at the softness of his touch.

“It still hurts but I know it will for at least today, it will be healed quickly” she whispered looking down where her wound was. “So no dress?” she asked in a smile.

Kili shook his head and dramatically placed his hand at his heart.

“No…” he whispered and made his voice quiver and that was all it took.. Tauriel’s laugh bounced through the tent and Kili began to beam with happiness. He stared at her even after she had finished laughing.

“What?” she gasped as she was still trying to breathe.

“I missed you” he muttered.

She smiled and leaned over carefully and kissed his cheek and stayed there.

“I missed your voice and your laugh” he whispered breathing in her scent. She blushed slightly as his words made her heart beat increase. She smiled and pressed another kiss to his cheek, as she could not get enough of feeling him close to her.

“How is your uncle?” she asked. He smiled as her lips caressed his cheek.

“He… is recovering well” he whispered as he closed his eyes. Mahal…. her lips were so soft and she was so close and maybe it was the inappropriate time but she provoked heat to run through his veins.

“I'm glad he is fine” she said as she drew away from him and reached into the basket of food and took out a strange piece of white bread. She smiled softly as she took in his flushed expression and so cruelly ignored him to see what he would do. She could hear his thoughts and the way he was looking at her was not helping out either.

“Lembas bread” she said raising it up. “Do you want a piece?’ she asked.

He shook his head and then smiled mischievously.

“I need more than just bread” he teased as he came to her cheek again and began to rise to her ears as she knew he would. She swallowed as he ran his tongue from the bottom to the tip of her ear. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him away but her being begged to bring him closer.

“We shouldn't…” she began to say in a breathy voice as her gaze fell over where she was previously laying on the ground.

“Kili… where are my daggers?” she asked biting the bread once and putting it back. Her eyes became alert. He threw his legs to the side carefully so the pain would not come as strong and he looked around.

“I don't think they brought them in” he whispered. Oh no… his sword was missing too.

“Kili… my daggers” she whispered swallowing at the thought that someone could take them or they could get lost.

He looked around some more and finally looked at her.

“I think they’re still at Ravenhill” he said in regret. Memories slammed against them both as that word was spoken.

Tauriel nodded and slowly sat at the edge of the bed.

“Tauriel, you can't move too much” he ordered going to her.

“We have to find my daggers and your sword” she argued and warned him with her eyes. “Are you going to tell me I can't go with you… again”

And that silenced Kili and a slow glare settled in his eyes.

Tauriel swallowed at his expression but held her ground.

“I'm not arguing” he finally said taking a deep breath as he went to retrieve his boots and put them on. He was not going to argue with her when he almost lost her.

She slowly got up from the bed and bit her lip so she would not make a noise. His back was to her so he would not see the sudden pained expression she made.

“Me neither… let's go” she said in half a gasp and Kili looked at her seriously. He knew she was in pain.

“Tauriel…” he breathed as he shook his head. They were both so stubborn…

“Can you do me a favor and bring me my boots?” she asked and smiled at Kili and sat back down on the bed.

Kili crossed his arms and looked at her.

“The elven healer said to stay in bed” he said with a dangerous tone to his voice.

“Fine I’ll get them” she shrugged as he groaned aloud. She got up slowly again but before she did anything he threw his arms in the air in frustration.

“Tauriel you are so…” he grumbled as he brought her boots to her and she sat down at the edge of the bed with a triumph smile.

“I'm so what?” she asked as she grabbed the hem of his tunic and brought him to her.

He glared at her playfully and shook his head.

“Stubborn” he spat.

“That makes two of us my love, and I am sure you made a fuss about laying down as well” she pointed out. She knew him too well. He glared at her and shook his head.

She reached down to tie the laces of her boot and she suddenly gasped.

Kili sighed and bent down to her feet and started to lace her new boots.

“I don't want you to be in pain” he whispered.

She swallowed at the sharp pain and took a deep breath. Her hand went to her stomach and caressed it.

“I'm fine… I just need to avoid crouching down” she breathed. Kili looked at her and shook his head.

“We are both going to get into gigantic trouble” he sighed. She smiled and slowly got up from the bed as he grabbed her hand so she could support herself.

“You are used to trouble” she teased as she bit her lip and his breathing automatically stopped.

“Lets go before we make good use of that bed” he warned and her throat instantly dried at the alluring thought.

They walked slowly and he left her at the entrance and went back to retrieve two blankets. He came to her and threw it around her shoulders and her head as she chuckled slightly as it fell on her eyes.

“Shhh” he said in a smile. She bit her lip and tried to suppress her chuckles as she removed the blanket from her eyes.

He threw the other blanket around himself and they both walked out.

It was now dark but there were many torches around them. The sky was showered with stars and Tauriel had to look up at them as they looked beautiful.

He held her hand and he led them on slowly as she was still looking up and she trusted him to lead them through safely. They both came up to a torch which was held up by a post carved into the ground and they took it. Tauriel giggled as Kili made a show of looking like the grand thief of stealing a torch.

He smiled and his eyes seemed to glitter under the light of the torch and Tauriel could not help but stare at him with a slightly opened mouth.

“I know… I'm a pretty sight” he whispered as she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand again.

* * *

“We are moving so slow” she whispered as they passed many tents. Some curious strangers looked at them pass by with confusion on their faces.

“We must look ridiculous with the blankets on” she laughed as he looked at her again in mild disbelief.

“You are so loud my darling” he said in an eye roll. She smiled at that and became silent.

She tightened her hold on the blanket as the wind blew harshly and she shivered at the coldness.

“I should give you my blanket too” he offered as he looked at her. She shook her head and tightened her hand around his.

“Its alright, you need yours as well” she whispered as she stopped to kiss his forehead.

They walked around places where there were more people and the couple sometimes laughed at some of their expressions.

They finally were passing Dale when they saw someone who looked very familiar. Jesi was playing with some rocks in the ground.

“Jesi” Tauriel breathed. She closed her eyes and thanked the Valar the little girl had survived.

“She is alive” Kili said in a smile and sighed in relief.

Tauriel looked around to make sure her mother was not there and made her way to Jesi. Kili followed after.

“Hello” Tauriel greeted momentarily spooking the girl who jumped slightly.

“I'm sorry” Tauriel said in a smile. Jesi looked at her and a wide smile spread across her face.

“Tauriel!” she cried as she raised from where she was seating and quickly spread her arms to hug Tauriel.

“I'm sorry darling but I'm injured and I'm afraid you will worsen the wound” Tauriel whispered as she gave the blanket to Kili. Jessi looked worried as Tauriel pointed to where her wound was but was obviously covered by her clothing.

“But you are alright?” Jesi asked as she looked at her and Kili in alert. They both nodded and Tauriel reached down and ran a hand through her hair.

“How are you? Where is your family?” she asked.

“I'm fine. Mother is in Dale with my little brother” Jesi answered pointing to Dale which now was more destroyed than before.

“Why are you out here?” Kili asked kneeling down on his good leg. He took the blanket from around his shoulders and placed it around hers. Jesi smiled appreciatively and blushed slightly.

“Why are _you_ out here?” she asked in a challenging tone and looked at Tauriel and Kili. Kili chuckled as Tauriel smiled and they looked at each other. Jesi was quite stubborn and reckless just like them.

“We are going to get some things” Tauriel explained looking ahead to the hill that loomed over them. It was dark out at night and she thought that maybe tonight was not the best time to retrieve their weapons but yet it there was such a beautiful night sky covered with stars.

“Can I come?” Jesi asked enthusiastically, and smiled widely both to Tauriel and Kili.

Tauriel looked at Kili and shook her head.

“Its dark out and you need to get some sleep” she argued as Jesi’s eyes became big and she made the most adorable face.

“But you two are injured and yet you are going” she scoffed crossing her small arms.

Kili chuckled at the angry yet adorable face she made.

“Go back to your mother and try and get some sleep” Tauriel softly ordered as she kissed her forehead. Jesi took advantage of Tauriel being close to her and wrapped her arms around her neck carefully. She then buried her face in her warm neck. Tauriel stood still in surprise but then she brought her hand up to the girl’s back, caressing it gently.

Kili smiled and reached down and took the blanket away which had fallen from Jesi’s shoulders.

“Go to sleep sweetheart” she murmured next to Jesi’s ear and the girl nodded, despite wanting to go with them. Jesi tightened her hold one last time and raised her head.

They pulled apart and Jesi turned around and started to walk away but then stopped and looked at them again.

“The two of you make an adorable pair” she mused as she smiled innocently and walked away.

Kili smiled widely and went over to Tauriel to help her up.

“We are adorable” Kili whispered, repeating Jesi’s words. Tauriel rolled her eyes and rose carefully.

She placed a soft kiss on Kili’s lips.

“Maybe we are” she breathed, running her finger across his jaw.

“We should hurry” she then whispered urgently looking back to their tent.

He nodded and they started to make their way up the hill. It was a hard climb and Tauriel gasped in pain once and then twice and Kili had enough.

“Alright lets go back” he ordered as she had now stopped for the third time and swallowed as pain surged through her. The pain was not as harsh as it had been but now it was starting to get to that point.

“No… we are almost there” she breathed looking at him. Kili shook his head as he could see that she was trying to mask her discomfort.

“Tauriel we can come back tomorrow or I can come…. or someone else” he said as he grabbed her hand and steered her around.

“Kili… my daggers” she whispered standing her ground. He narrowed her eyes at her tone.

“Who gave you those daggers?” he asked as he came in front of her.

“It doesn't matter… I..” she said shaking her head but he interrupted her.

“Tauriel” he pressed as he looked at her intently.

“Legolas gave them to me” she whispered and she could feel tears at her eyes. She missed him so much and yet she was still angry for everything he had said and done.

Kili stood still and did not say anything. Tauriel saw the jealousy and anger pass through his eyes but they were gone quickly. He then took a deep breath and finally embraced her carefully with the torch far away in his left arm. She was now crying as she buried her face in his neck.

“I know you miss him darling” he whispered. He didn't want Legolas to come close to her at all as he had destroyed her the last time she went to talk to him, but he knew she missed him and that did made him feel sad for her.

“I do…. but I'm so angry and frustrated at him” she accused as she closed her eyes and fisted her hand against his shoulder. He ran his right hand down her back and he seemed to take off the tension instantly as he felt her relax against him.

“How are you able to do that my love?” she asked as she seemed to purr under his hand. He smiled and hugged her tighter and yet was still careful of her wound.

He shrugged his shoulders. He really just touched her and that seemed to do the trick. She was so warmed by his touch and maybe it was the blanket helping out but she felt the comfortable warmth radiating from him.

“You have the warmest touch my love… I swear its like…” she suddenly stopped as she looked up and Kili instantly tensed at the change in her eyes.

“Legolas” she whispered looking ahead. Kili squinted his eyes and he saw Legolas standing not too far away. His almost white hair seemed to glistened under the light of the stars. His eyes were cold and dark. Kili instantly felt the air around them shift.

“What part of she needs to rest did you not understand?” he hissed as Kili glared at him. Tauriel looked to Legolas and instantly went her way to defend Kili.

“I insisted on coming” she hissed as grabbed his hand. Legolas narrowed his eyes and her eyes challenged his stare.

“You are supposed to be in bed rest” he steadily said as he tried and controlled his anger which always got out of control when he saw the dwarf prince.

“I'm fine, and we came to get something” she informed as Legolas came closer. Now closer Kili and Tauriel now saw a gash running from his cheek down to his neck. Tauriel became wide eyed at the sight of it.

“Its nothing, but your wound is something” he argued as he looked at her intently.

She shook her head and tried to dismiss his worry but he would not believe her.

“Tauriel” he said with a dangerous tone to his voice and Kili became even tenser and pushed her back behind his left shoulder.

“I am helping her up, we stopped to rest, but now we will be in our way” he stated as he looked at Tauriel and she nodded.

“You are injured too, for the first time in your life be responsible” Legolas hissed as his stare intensified. Kili froze at his tone and felt anger now surging through him.

Tauriel shook her head at Legolas in disbelief.

“You always know what to say, don't you?” she accused as she stepped up from behind Kili's shoulder and Legolas turned to her.

“I am worried for you and you get angry?” he asked in disbelief and tried to take his eyes away from their intertwined hands.

“What angers me is that every time you see him you always have the necessity to treat him with no respect!” she cried as her voice boomed around the collapsed stone walls. Legolas fisted his hands.

“How do you expect me to treat him!?” Legolas asked back in fury as he now had no control over it. The restrain he had kept on himself was long gone. Kili saw the fury in his eyes and pushed Tauriel back softly.

“How do you expect me to treat the man who took you away from me, from your home!” he cried as he looked at Kili and sent him a glare. Tauriel froze at his words and

Kili hissed in anger and stepped up to Legolas as Tauriel quickly pulled him back.

“I was never yours to begin with” she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. She was tired of being afraid of hurting him further but for him to heal he had to hear it from her.

Legolas gasped in surprise and felt like his heart stopped beating.

“I have to stop being afraid of speaking the truth to you, even though you already know it. Legolas…. I love you but as a brother… a dear friend” she whispered wiping her eyes with her other hand. Kili spotted a sconce in the stone wall next to them and placed the torch there.

He then went back to Tauriel and grabbed her hand. Legolas was still quiet and his glare intensified towards Kili.

“I love him Legolas, we can't go back, nothing is the same” she whispered as Legolas stilled glared at Kili.

“Legolas” she whispered as he finally turned to her and she could not help but look away from his stare.

“The love you two share is immense, Verya felt it, everyone can” he whispered. “You don't know what I would give for you to love me in such a way”.

Tauriel let out a breath and ran her hand through her hair as Kili looked to the ground as he could hear the evident pain in Legolas’ voice.

“You will always be someone special” she whispered as she took a step towards him but he immediately took a step back. Tauriel froze and Kili grabbed her arm.

“I can't do this” Legolas gasped as he shook his head and glared at Kili again.

“My intention was to never to hurt you” Kili said in a genuine tone. “I never knew of…”

“You know nothing dwarf!” he cried as his fury was back again.

“Yes I do! I know now that you are in love with her!” he cried as Tauriel sighed. “I can see that, but I am not letting her go, as long as she wants me, I’ll be right here” he promised as Tauriel tightened her hold on his hand but then she looked at Legolas intently.

“Legolas… look at me… there is something else in your mind” she whispered as she looked at him. She knew him very well and there was something he wanted to say.

“There is nothing” he hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

“I have to go” Legolas then said. “Father might ask for me”. At the mention of her King she instantly tensed.

“He knows of the two of you now” he declared as she nodded.

“I know” she whispered running her hand through Kili’s hair. He was in danger as Thranduil know knew of who was to blame for her behavior.

“One good look at you and he will know of that too” he whispered looking down at her stomach and her hand instantly caressed it .

“Tauriel, he will punish you for your treason, and now more so as you dared to draw your weapon against him” he said in regret as he shook his head. Kili froze as he turned to Tauriel.

“What happened?” he asked in alarm and Tauriel touched his cheek to calm him down.

“I’ll tell you later” she whispered.

“What kind of punishment?” he asked as his whole body filled with anger and worry.

Legolas looked to the floor and Tauriel did not answer.

“Mahal… “ Kili gasped as he tightened his grip on her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“He wouldn't, knowing she was pregnant right?” he asked looking at Legolas.

“The father is a dwarf, I'm afraid he will” he whispered as he once again ran a hand through his hair. Tauriel once again caressed her stomach protectively and shook her head.

“I won't let him hurt us” she hissed.

“I will talk to him, and we will take this one step at a time” Legolas began as he began to think of alternatives.

“Legolas I do not want you to have a dispute with your father” Tauriel whispered.

“It will come to that if it has to” he sighed. “Has your uncle awoken?” he then asked looking at Kili who shook his head.

“He will reclaim his kingdom once he has the Arkenstone, and he will be King under law” Legolas mused as he paced. “Then you will have true asylum from my father”.  
Tauriel nodded as she thought of it all.

“Bard still has the stone” Kili intervene as Legolas sighed.

“I’ll talk to him” Legolas affirmed as Kili nodded. The tension around them was still present but they took that aside as a bigger problem now laid ahead.

“I still need to talk to Thorin” Kili whispered as he closed his eyes.

“He still doesn't know?” Legolas asked in disbelief.

“I'm still breathing aren't I?” Kili retorted.

“Unfortunately” Legolas mused as Tauriel turned to him and gave him a sharp look.

“What! I'm finally lightening the mood and you get mad?” he grumbled.

“Telling Thorin is not going to be easy” Tauriel began as she looked at Kili who was quiet in thought. “And even when we tell him he may be the one who turns me in”.

Kili unfroze at that and shook his head vigorously.

“I won't let him” he dangerously growled and Legolas raised a brow at his tone.

“Lets go get the weapons and leave, you need to rest” he ordered and his voice gave no room for discussion. “I will have Fili come get you when I tell Thorin” he announced as he looked to Legolas.

“I will try my best to convince him to let her stay, and if he says no we will look at other options” he whispered as he looked at Tauriel who in turned sighed deeply. That meant he was talking about leaving his home.

“I won't let it come to that” she promised.

They seemed to have a silent conversation between each other as Legolas was standing there awkwardly in the silence but knew they were speaking with their eyes and making face expressions. They were so strange.

“Lets get those daggers” Kili finally said as they turned around but Legolas stopped them.

“I’ll get them” he offered as he was already climbing some stairs. “You don't want to see that monster again” he whispered as he looked to them both and they both froze as the memories slammed into them.

Legolas left them to their recurring memories and went to get the blades.

“Everything is going to be alright” Kili promised as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. She sighed and grabbed his hand and took it to her cheek and his warmth and touch yet again managed to calm her.

“There are so many obstacles to face” she whispered as she shook her head. But everything they were about to face had meaning and she would try anything to be able to stay at Kili’s side peacefully. She would never give up on her love. But she was scared as her child’s life also hung in the balance something that frightened her more so.

Kili ran his hand through her stomach as if reading her troubling thoughts.

“I won't let anyone hurt the both of you… ever… not again” he promised with a dangerous tone to his voice. She nodded and she pressed herself against his strong and hard body.

“We are both in this together my love” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

**_They will always be together under the light of the sun and the stars. And maybe under the light of a fire moon._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Is the worst over?? Is it?? I cant wait to get Thorin into it all! How is he going to react!! AHHhhh!  
> Also the runestone is back next chapter :3  
> 


	24. Water Droplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue......... *whispers* "smut"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanoute (A dear reader and amazing commenter) proposed some "relax" time last chapter... and I was like why not! I was planning it already but decided to go all the way ;) Enjoy :) Legolas is also here... the runestone returns as well!

Legolas had retrieved Tauriel’s daggers and Kili’s sword and they were all making their way down the hill.

“I can carry you to the tent” Legolas offered looking at Tauriel and Kili’s hand involuntarily tightened around her waist possessively.

“I'm alright” she whispered as she shook her head but smiled appreciatively. His eyes were still tense when he looked at her but the tension between was becoming less suffocating though it was still present.

“Come” Legolas offered again and stretched his arms towards her and he heard Kili hiss.

“ _I_ can carry her” he argued as he glared at the elf prince who in turned glared back with equal heat.

“I'm really fine” she whispered running her finger through Kili’s cheek and he seemed to instantly calm down.

She had her arm around his neck so she was really alright and he even lifted her with one arm when they passed rocks and such.

She smiled every time he lifted her and she gasped in surprise of not just being lifted but his strength still managed to take her by surprise. On top of it all he really was just using one arm to pick her entire weight.

He smirked as he set her on the ground and she shook her head gently.

“Now… you are just showing off” she whispered kissing his cheek. He smiled secretly and denied it with a quick shake of his head. Tauriel bit her lip as his grip on her hip tightened.

Legolas fisted his hands and tried to stay ahead, torch in hand, so he wouldn't see them. He was set on making Tauriel safe but that did not mean that his anger and jealousy had gone away. Even if he tried they still resided in him.

“You are just light” Kili brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Or you are just really strong my love” she suggested as she ran her hand through his hair and felt the metal clasps that were holding some strategically placed braids there. She wanted to know what each meant. She wanted to know the world her child was going to be born in. Her child was in fact going to be half dwarf and she wanted  
to know everything about his people. She yearned to not feel like an outsider around his kin anymore.

“I want to know about these braids” she mused.

He swallowed at that and turned to her.

“Hair is very important to us” he whispered getting a strand of her own fiery hair. “Braids signify many things”

“Like what?” she asked entirely focused on the conversation.

“There are some braids that are shared among families, also courting and marriage” he whispered with a smile and she felt a gasp escape her lips at the mention of marriage and his smile brightened.

“There are some that are braided in a woman’s hair when she is expecting” he muttered as his hand caressed her stomach and she felt her eyes close at his touch.

“But we can't do it now, because…” she said as she remembered Thorin.

“Soon my dear” he promised as he stopped their walking and kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath and really did hope the uncertainty passed soon. She wanted to know for sure what they’re future would look like.

“If we are to leave… where would we go?” she asked as they passed Dale. Legolas was still ahead but he kept his pace easy to follow.

“We will figure it out… don't worry” he whispered tightening his hold on her. “I will take care of the both of you”

She nodded and smiled but the growing fear inside her was still present. There were just too many thoughts that came to mind, so many challenges to face. Kili’s cheerful expression changed to that of worry as he saw that she was preoccupied with everything.

Kili stopped them and turned to her.

“Everything is going to alright my darling” he promised as he took her face in his hands. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“What if..” she began when he suddenly kissed her lips softly. Kissing her was the best way to silence her dark thoughts. Legolas looked back and stopped once he saw they had stopped as well.

He could see how Kili had Tauriel in his arms and she was slightly shaking and he knew she was crying. It still surprised him how easily she showed her emotions to Kili as she was one to keep them to herself. Her recklessness and passion did show through many times before but she had never cried or expressed her feelings as freely.

Legolas could also see that as Kili ran his hand down her back she had stopped crying. He could see that connection that he so desperately wanted to ignore but it was impossible as he could feel a strange energy surrounding the couple. He quickly turned around when he fisted his fist, he tried to coexist next to their love but he could not.

“Lets get you to bed” Kili whispered at her ear and she nodded against his warm neck. She was so worried in having to face Thranduil and she was also scared in facing Thorin. Kili had told her that they were going to wait until Thorin was in a better mood and they were going to talk to Bard as soon as possible to see the return of the Arkenstone.

Thorin would get the Arkenstone thus becoming king, and finally being able to grant her sanctuary so Thranduil would not hurt her. But of course there was the impending question as to how Thorin would react. Would he dare vanish Kili from Erebor? Would Thranduil commence a war for her return as she was in fact considered a traitor and now more if he knew she was with child.

“I am tired but I'm not sure I can sleep” she objected as they had started to walk again and Legolas did so as well.

“I will stay by your side until you do” he promised as he once again wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Where have you been?!” Fili suddenly asked as he shot a glare to Kili. The three of them suddenly stopped and Tauriel yawned unexpectedly and a blush spread to her cheeks.

“We went to retrieve our weapons… and now if you don't mind we need to get some sleep” Kili said as he faked a yawn and Fili and Dwalin both rolled their eyes and grumbled something.

“ _Now_ you want to rest” Dwalin scuffed as he crossed his arms. Kili smiled sheepishly and nodded. Tauriel then turned to Legolas who was off to the side.

“Goodnight… and thank you” she said in a smile.

“I actually wanted to talk to you” Legolas said and Tauriel let out a sigh when she felt Kili’s grip tightened yet again.

“It’ll be right back” she announced as Kili sent a long stare to Legolas which turned into a glare.

“My love... behave” she ordered in a whisper as she unwrapped herself from his strong grip. She kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Kili sent a warning glare to Legolas, who turned away with an unimpressed look.

“Let Oin change your binding” Fili said in means of distracting Kili from Tauriel going with the elven prince. Yet he did not turn to him as his gaze followed them.

Fili shook his head and grabbed his shoulder.

“Come brother” he ordered.

Kili ran a hand through his face and followed Fili to the tent. He really did not want Legolas to wound Tauriel again with any harsh words he had a habit of bestowing on her. She did not need any more problems added to her long list.

* * *

“Stay away from Dale, father is there” Legolas whispered and Tauriel nodded as they came to a stop behind a tent. “There are guards who are ordered to capture you if they see you, so never stray away from the dwarves” he advised as she nodded again. Even if she tried Kili would never leave her side, and that was alright as she did not want to leave his side either.

“Do you know of his plans?” she asked as she looked at Dale. Legolas shook his head as his hair was blown away by the wind creating a white blanket around him.

“He can't stop saying how disappointed he is Tauriel” he muttered as he swallowed. Her gaze fell to the ground and her fear grew as she was sure Thranduil would carry out her punishment.

“Do you really think he would do it?” she asked in a small voice as her hand went to her stomach. It was now becoming a habit that she could not control. Thranduil had been like a father to her for many centuries and now she could not believe that he would sentence her to such punishment especially since she was pregnant.

“Yes” was all he answered and Tauriel closed her eyes at the lack of hesitation in his voice.

“Touching your stomach is a great giveaway” he noted as she opened her eyes again and her hand was still caressing her belly.

“I can't seem to stop the habit” she whispered as a small smile spread at her lips and now both hands were at her stomach.

“I still can't believe you are going to be a mother” he mused as he looked at her. She looked up and smiled but the sadness lingering in his eyes took her back.

“I can't either” she muttered and she gasped when she felt that little strange energy spread through her. It had not happened as often and when it did it still caught her by surprise.

“Are you alright?” he asked giving her a strange look and holding out his hand to her.

“Yes… “ she said quickly and she almost laughed at his confused expression. He nodded and he was about to say something when another thought ventured in his mind.

“Before you go I wanted to return this to you” he began as he reached into his tunic and Tauriel’s breath stopped when she saw Kili’s runestone. It appeared to glow underneath the light of the stars and it gave off a beautiful green shine.

Legolas passed it to her and she took it from his hand and immediately smiled at the sight of it and ran her finger across the runes.

“Verya found it among your clothing” he informed as she brought the stone to her chest.

She suddenly threw her arms around him and he froze in place. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and drew her in carefully.

She stayed silent as he hugged her and thought how lucky Kili was as he got to hold her all the time. His eyes became cold at the thought of Kili but having her so close was a rare event so he enjoyed her warmth and her scent.

“You should go sleep” he whispered at her ear. She pulled away with tears stinging at her eyes and walked away quickly.

“Tauriel… you are going to be safe” he promised as she tightened her hand around the stone.

“Good night” she muttered and she knew his elf ears would hear her. “Thank you”.

* * *

“Its healing properly and I'm really surprised you did not undo the stitches” Oin announced with a slight glare in his eyes. Young Kili was certainly reckless, and his elf maid was no different. Those two were the worst patients and their youth made their wounds heal at a good rate.

“Where is Tauriel? I need to check her too” he said as he finished binding the gauze around Kili’s leg. Kili breathed through his nose as the tightness of the new bind was causing him some slight stinging pain.

“She’s with Legolas, she should be here shortly” Kili said as he looked at the tent’s door waiting for Tauriel and suddenly as if she was reading his mind she walked in. She smiled at them and Oin crossed his arms. 

“Well Kili your partner in crime is here” Oin grumbled as Kili smiled at Tauriel’s slight blush.

“Forgive us, we had to retrieve something” she apologized as she walked to the bed next to Kili and sat down.

“How is it?” she asked looking down at his wound. He currently only wore his trousers and she had to make sure her breathing did not accelerate. Kili smiled at the blush that was creeping in and he knew she was controlling her thoughts.

“Its healing well” Oin answered as he finished with Kili’s wound. He moved on to Tauriel and prepared to usher everyone out but she held her hand up.

“Its alright I can do it myself” she whispered with a smile on her face.

Oin was about to argue but nodded instead.

“Thank you for everything” Tauriel whispered with a serious tone to her voice and Oin smiled widely and bowed to her.

“My pleasure my’lady” he stated as he rose. Tauriel gave him a glowing smile and he blushed slightly.  
Oin, Fili and Dwalin all left the couple off alone. Dwalin left a torch inside so they would have some light.

“Don't dare to leave again without telling us” Dwalin warned with an dangerous tone to his voice and Kili only rolled his eyes while Tauriel shook her head at her lover’s disrespect.

“We wont go anywhere” she nodded to Dwalin who sealed off the tent entirely so they would have some privacy when Tauriel redressed her wound.

“What did Legolas want?” Kili asked as curiosity got the best of him as he went to get some water.

“He return this to me” she whispered as she showed him the runestone.

He smiled at the sight of his runestone and she offered him the stone. He shook his head and walked to her.

“Its yours now” he whispered caressing her cheek with his thumb and she could feel little goosebumps all over her skin with just a small caress from him.

“But..” she began. He closed her hand with the runestone in it and kissed her alluring lips. She tilted her head so he could deepened the kiss and she felt her heart accelerate when his hand grabbed her waist. His tongue skimmed over her lip and she allowed it in.

She felt the familiar heat he lit in her now run freely and her need for him grew. She could feel her hands wanting to rip the trousers he only wore.

“We shouldn't…” Kili suddenly gasped with a shake of his head as he remembered her wound. He stepped away as she quickly grabbed his tunic and brought his lips to hers again. He chuckled against her lips and began to descend down her neck.

“We should behave today my love” he whispered as he branded his words on her skin with his tongue.

“No” was all she said as she brought him up and buried her face in his neck and starting to press a little wet trail from his heartbeat pulse down to his collarbone. Kili grabbed at her hair as she bit him and ran her teeth across his skin. Oh… she was really good at convincing and now he could feel his body begging for her.

“I should maybe clean up a little” he whispered as he knew he should probably run a wet cloth through his dirty skin. That was his last try to get her to stop her hands from driving him insane.

Her cold hands were now underneath his tunic and he closed his eyes as they caused a shiver to run through him. Her fingerprints seemed to burn him even though her hands were cold and he yearned for her heat but he still did not think it was a good idea. He didn't not want to hurt her.

“Tauriel” he whispered and she immediately stopped kissing his neck and looked up. He gave her an apologetically look and kissed her forehead.

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly clearly discontent with his decision and she crossed her arms.

“Fine” she said in a defeated voice and she started to take off her dress with a smile but left her tights on. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled innocently.

“I'm going to check on it” she said as she looked down at her side. “Can you help me with my boots?”

He nodded still a bit suspicious about her dark smile but proceeded to take her boots off.

“Thank you” she whispered and kissed his cheek when he rose. She placed the small runestone on the table and made a mental note on retrieving it the next morning.

Tauriel now had her dress off and only small clothes on and his breath involuntarily stopped as he looked at her bare skin. How he would like to run his lips down her body.

She seemingly ignored his blush that was settling on his face and went to the basket with the healing and medical supplies.

“Do you need any help?” he asked as his mouth felt dry. She shook her head and smiled.

“No, you are going to clean up aren't you?” she asked and he contained a glare from coming to his eyes. She was so cruel.

He looked at her untying the gauze from around her stomach and she got to work on cleaning her wound gently which was thankfully already healing. She grabbed her hair and took it to her back and her neck was bared and he swallowed. She caressed her bare small bump again with a small smile on her face and she grabbed another gauze and started to wrap it around herself once again. Her movements were giving him a clear look of the side of her breast as the thin clothing around them opened up at the side and he knew she was doing in on purpose.

He then went to a bucket of water next to a wooden table and smiled mischievously. Two can play at the same game.

He cleared his throat loudly as he began to shed off his tunics one at a time leaving only his trousers on. Tauriel looked up from cleaning her wound and her lips parted at the sight of his bare upper body. His tanned and hardened skin was making her feel dizzy and she inevitable bit her lip. Her eyes slowly followed the line of hair beginning at the bottom of his belly button and followed it until it disappeared under his trousers and she grabbed at the sheet of the bed in desire. He looked to her and smiled which worsen her efforts to control herself.

He then suddenly dipped his head into the bucket and rose after a few seconds with a satisfied exhale and he quickly brought his tunic to his wet hair and shook his head.

Tauriel could not remove her eyes from him and instead she followed all the water droplets that were racing down his bare body and she wished those were her lips instead. Some water droplets got lost in his chest hair as her eyes were also lost and overtaken by the sight of him which always made her mouth begin to water and feel dry at the same time.

He walked to her with his hair still dripping and he wore a predatory look in his eyes and shivers shot down her spine as he approached her.

He then reached across her and over her legs to the basket and she gasped as many droplets of water fell on her arms.

“Excuse me” he whispered as he grabbed a clean cloth from the basket and smiled when she glared at him. She knew very well what he was doing.

He walked away innocently and started to scrub at his skin as she sighed loudly as she wished she could dive into a river or her kingdom’s underwater springs.

“There are some pools inside Erebor, I’ll take you to them when your wound is healed” he promised reading her expression. She nodded slowly as she brought the basket back at the table. She quickly turned to Kili and ran her hand through his damp chest hair and he smiled at the mischievous and dark glow in her eyes.

Tauriel sometimes surprised him with her provocative side.

Her index finger then ran across his bottom lip and that's when he could not keep his hands to himself any longer. He slammed his lips to hers passionately and grabbed the back of her thighs and raised her and sat her on the edge of the table. His hands moved to grab her bottom and she moaned into his mouth as his grip tightened almost possessively.

Her hands buried in his wet hair as he dived into her neck. His damp stubble at her soft skin was making her toes curl as the sensation was overwhelming. He left her neck wet and moved to her ear as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer in between her legs.

Kili ran his tongue to her tip and she gasped his name softly but still did echo around the tent. The torch that Dwalin left was enough to bring them light but it still made the inside of the tent deliciously dark.

They both loved the dark.

He pressed her even closer and she could feel his hardness against her and she could feel the warm wetness between her legs.

Her hand ran south and passed his abs and down the trail of hair. She followed that and her hand went into his trousers and he closed his eyes as he was seeing stars already pulsating in his vision.

Her thin fingers suddenly grabbed him as he was biting her neck at the bottom of her ear. He moaned into her skin and she shuddered as it ringed vibrations through her body.

Her hand at his manhood began to move up and down his length and she smirked when he held his breath as to suppress his cries. He then grabbed the thin cloth around her breasts and pulled it over her head and away from her hair.

His mouth then moved to her hardened nipple and she bit her lips and tipped her head back. Kili growled as her fingertip brushed over his tip many times. He lazily raised his tongue up her neck and kissed her once more. His hands were in her hair and he moved her in even closer to him, off to the far edge of the table.

Tauriel then started to remove his trousers at once and her hands grabbed his rear end as well. He smiled against her lips at her action and he moaned into her mouth when her fingers climbed up his spine.

“I need you” she whispered as they separated from each others mouths. They were close enough to breath the same air.

“What about…” he started to say as he looked down at her wound. She shook her head rapidly.

Her cheeks were flushed and he obviously wanted her as well judging by his arousal.

“I will be fine… we can manage” she muttered as she drew him in again and her lips kissed his nose.

He nodded and grabbed her again with both hands at her bottom and she gasped when he picked her up once again and took her to the bed. He scooted up against the wooden head of the bed and sat her on his lap.

She was straddling him and both knees where at each side of his hips. He began to kiss her cheek as he removed her tights with her help. His hands skimmed over her leg and his rough thumb rubbed against and over her center, where all of her body begged to be touched. She held onto his strong shoulders for dear life.

She lifted herself from his lap as his fingers moved some more and she could feel burning passion running through her. Her mind was clouded with pleasure and desire and he bit her lips when she moaned and gasped. His hand left her and started to climb up her body slowly and his palm skimmed over her breast.

Tauriel then anxiously grabbed his most sensitive yet magical part and guided him inside of her as she sat on him. She needed him, and he needed her.

“Tauriel” he moaned as she started to move, completely in control of the situation. His hands grabbed her breasts as he could feel the little circular motions she was creating. Mahal… she was going to give him a heart attack one day.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she moved up and down and she closed her eyes as she could feel the beginning signs of the rolling pleasure.

His hands were at her legs and they were guiding her front and back. His hair was still wet so drops of water rained on her and she bit her lip as the cold droplets hit her overheated skin. 

She whispered his name repeatedly as her eyelids closed and she could feel her legs shaking. Their thrusts were picking up and becoming more desperate. He suddenly filled her and he cried her name and then she gasped as her own edge came and she could feel her fingertips burning and her toes curling. She dug her fingernails in his shoulders as he brought her lips to his.

He was panting as he kissed her and she had trouble of regaining her breath. His tongue was persistent and warm against hers and she could feel her heart beat returning to normal.

She lifted herself from him and she could feel liquid running down her thighs. She suddenly gasped when his mouth was at her ear again.

“Second time in a tent" he noted and she chuckled slightly. "We are definitely going to need to clean up after this” he mused and his husky voice made her bite her lip.

“Who said we are finished?” she asked in a whisper at his jaw and he could not keep his excitement down (literally) at the sound of her voice and the way she licked her lips suggestively.

She was deadly… in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO.... I loved writing this chapter after all of the sadness and tears of the previous ones... Sorry it took a while to update... but I've been busy.... much thank yous for the kudos and comments :3 LOve you all <3  
> Thorin is coming.... and everything else... so hoped you enjoy this light and relaxed update...


	25. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are not fun.... And guess who is finally with us...  
> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25! OMG! This is getting LONG!!! This chapter was a fun one to write... some Fili and Kili brotherly love awww.... angst and fluff :)

The early rays of the rising sun could be seen in the horizon.

Kili and Fili were in front of the quiet city of Dale. The battlefield crowded with tents was also silent. The cold wind was the only sound that could be heard.

“Its getting colder every day” Fili noted as he blew out a long white breath. 

Kili nodded crossing his arms to keep warm. Fili looked at his younger brother and his eyes were suddenly serious. 

“Kili…” he muttered as he swallowed back his tears. His brother had saved his life.

“Yes?” Kili asked.

“Thank you” Fili breathed and he closed off the space and hugged him. Kili smiled as he tightened his grip on his brother. Fili pressed his forehead to his.

“What you did.. was” Fili began.

“No need to thank me, I could never lose you” Kili whispered as they separated. Fili nodded and reached up and mussed his brother’s hair just like he did when they were young.

“The babe is lucky to have you as his father” he then whispered.

Kili swallowed with emotion and smiled as he tried and fix his hair.

“He?” Kili asked as he raised a brow.

Fili nodded and gave Kili an obvious stare. “Most dwarf babes are boys”

Kili smiled widely as he had forgotten that fact.

“But it is half elf…. but I believe is going to be a boy” Fili exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Imagine having a baby boy… we can teach him all about weapons… and take him to the forges” Kili said in a smile and Fili could not help chuckling. His brother’s enthusiasm was contagious.

* * *

“Is Tauriel still asleep?” Fili asked on their way to their tents as he could tell the door was still sealed off. “I would believe she would be the first one up”

Kili chuckled nervously and almost in a proud manner and blew on his hands to keep them warm.

Fili looked at him, confused at his chuckling and ran a hand through his hair, clearly understanding the situation. Maybe Tauriel was tired...

“Mahal, Kili you don't need to tell me about that!” he exclaimed as Kili laughed hysterically at his brother’s blushing face.

“You were the one who…” Kili stopped and they both froze when a scream cut through the air.

“Tauriel!” Kili cried as he turned around at the speed of the wind and came to the tent and threw the door open. Fili was not far behind.

They found Tauriel sitting on the bed with her legs drawn in and crying. She was breathing loudly. 

“Tauriel” Kili called and immediately went to her side. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

“He almost killed my baby” she cried as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“It was a nightmare Tauriel” Kili soothe as he frantically tried to calm her down.There was a thin sheet of sweat covering her body and she had tears falling frantically down her cheeks.

“Make it stop!” she protested as she closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands as she could feel darkness threatening to devour her. “Make him stop!” Kili swallowed in absolute worry and fear and sat at her side.

She was still naked under the blanket and Kili tried to rearrange it around her front. He immediately hugged her and closed his eyes.

Fili stood there not knowing what to do or say. His own mind was reminding him of what he saw when he had interrupted the horror scene.

“Its alright my love” Kili whispered, his voice pleading her to calm down. She buried her face in his neck and involuntary gasps still escaped her. “It was just a nightmare, I'm here”

“It was not a nightmare, it did happen!” she whispered in a cry as a shiver went through her.

The others walked in quickly with alert faces. Some of them had their weapons drawn.

“What happened?” Oin asked going to Tauriel’s side and checking her for any injuries. Kili shook his head and held back tears as he hated seeing Tauriel so distraught.

“She had a nightmare” Fili answered as Kili had trouble talking as Tauriel was still shaking in his arms.

“Lass, you need to take a deep breath” Oin advised as he brushed her hair aside to look at her eyes.

She ignored him and turned her head and buried her head deeper into Kili’s neck. She hated feeling weak in front of them all. She could not stop crying as her nightmare… was too real. She could still hear the sound of the blowing wind from that day. 

Oin swallowed at seeing Tauriel shake with strange fear clear in her eyes and looked to the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo and waved them out.

“Lets give her some space” he whispered looking at Kili who had a far away look on his eyes. He was quiet and running his hand up and down her bare back. She was now quiet but her body still shook slightly.

“Is she going to be alright?” Dori asked clearly worried for her well being. Dwalin smiled and patted his shoulder and led them all out.

“She will be fine, they just need some minutes alone” Gandalf muttered as everyone walked out. Fili stood there looking at Kili. He was too quiet and he seemed frozen in place.

“I’ll be in Thorin’s tent, tell me if you need anything” he offered as Kili nodded and gave him a small smile as he turned around to leave.

Tauriel took her arms wrapped around her stomach and wrapped them around Kili’s neck.

Her breathing had returned to normal but tears were still falling silently down her cheeks.

Kili stayed quiet as he knew his words would not help but his touch will. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her cheek.

“I'm right here” he whispered as she ran her finger across his jaw.

“It was so real” she muttered and bit her lip to suppress another cry.

“That should've never happened” he whispered as a glare settled in his eyes. He had been unable to keep Tauriel from the pain and horrors of that day. She shook her head and suddenly her eyes became resilient.

“You needed my help” she argued and then shook her head. “I just made it worse though”

Kili instantly grabbed the sides of her face.

“Tauriel, you came to save me, I'm the one who should of not needed your help” he hissed as he stood from the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

“He’s right you know” Kili mused as he looked at the ground. Tauriel furrowed her brow in question and Kili sighed.

“I can't even take care of myself” he whispered fisting his hand. Tauriel stood up from the bed and wrapped the blanket around her and grabbed it at her chest.

“You saved your brother Kili!” she huffed with a proud look in her watery eyes.

“But I couldn't save you” he whispered as tears threatened to escape his eyes. She swallowed at the sadness she could hear in his voice and hugged him. She pressed a kiss to his hair than one at his cheek.

“It was not your fault my love” she whispered at his ear and tightened her hold when he nodded.

“It was… I” he began when she suddenly brought his lips to hers in a kick and heated kiss.

“Like you said we will get through it all” she assured.

“And your nightmares?” he asked as she visibly shook at the thought of it.

“I will be fine” she whispered but her voice quivered and it shattered her resilience.

He looked at her and ran his knuckles down her cheek.

“You're cold” he muttered as he took off his coat and covered her shoulders with it.

She smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his nose.

He suddenly grabbed her and picked her up and she smiled as she had anticipated that move but it did still made her gasp quietly.

“You really need to tell me when you are about to do that” she said in a chuckle. Her eyes were still sad and fear stricken but her laugh did soften her face.

He smirked as he sat down and sat her on his lap.

“I'm too fast for you?” he asked. She laughed again and he mentally patted himself in the back for being able to make her laugh. Kili knew exactly what she needed at times like this… he needed to make her laugh and smile.

“That conversation is still not settled” Tauriel argued as she kissed his temple. Kili wrapped an arm around her waist and laid it at her thigh and pulled her in closer.

“Keep telling yourself that darling” he whispered at her ear. He felt her body tense at the touch of his lips at her ear and he smiled when a shiver ran through her.

“How are you feeling?” he then asked by her ear after a few minutes of silence.

She looked up to meet his sudden worried gaze and started to play with a loose strand of his hair.

“I feel much better”. She nodded and smiled but even Kili could hear the uncertainty and shake of her voice.

“Don't lie to me” he whispered and she sighed. She closed her eyes and she pressed her face to the side of his.

“It just felt so... real, like we were there again” she gasped as she pursed her lips shut as the memory once again invaded her.

Kili hugged her tighter, not wanting the memory to return but he can feel it mocking him as well.

“Mahal… this is going to be harder than I thought” he whispered. “Forgetting is not as simple as it sounds”

“But I want to forget! Why can't I forget?!” she cried as she buried her face in his neck. The pain of the memories was getting so intense that not even Kili’s warmth and touch could calm her down.

Kili stayed quiet and he shook his head. He did not give her an answer, because he himself could not forget. His hand traveled down to her stomach and he started to caress it.

“I don't know what to say amralime” he began, and she immediately looked up at the mention of that word… “But let me assure you that I would bring you more pleasant and happy memories to replace the horror ones”

She smiled at the promise he made her and brought his lips to meet her own.

“I'm sure you will” she whispered and her words caressed his lips. “By the way I do know what that means” With that she dived into his lips again. Her tongue met his and the enduring heat was surrounding them once again. She gasped when he bit her bottom lip, ever so slightly.

Ohh.. how his touch and his breath colliding with hers was able to take away all of her heavy thoughts. Her hand tangled in his hair and pulled him closer wanting his scent and his mouth to devour her. She wanted him to erase all the horrors from her mind and replace them with everything good that he made her feel.

“I knew… you understood” he gasped in between breaths and grasped the sides of her face and kissed her deeply and hungrily once again.

His hand went underneath the blanket and he grabbed the inside of her thigh making her gasp in his mouth.

“That word sounds beautiful in your voice” she whispered as he kissed her neck and she tipped her head back to give him better access. He suddenly got a brilliant idea.

“I want you to say it” he softly ordered as he kissed little wet kisses up her neck to her jaw.

She looked at him confused and a small smile spread across her peach, smooth lips.

“Am.. amralime” she muttered, even to her ears it sounded wrong, as she did not say it correctly. But she heard his breath get caught at his throat and she knew she had at least made it sound right.

“You’re wrong, it sounds even more beautiful in your voice” he whispered touching her forehead with his. His hand buried in her soft and crimson hair. It really did look like fire sometimes.

“I thought Khuzdul was a secret language?” she asked dipping her finger down his neck to his collarbone, enjoying the feeling of his chest hair tickling her fingertips.

“Not anymore” he answered and kissed her cheek. He pressed kisses all over her face and she could not stop the giggles and squeals that escaped her mouth.

Tauriel the deadly warrior was reduced to a melted and chuckling elf maid when her dwarf got brilliant ideas like tickling her ears…. with his tongue.

* * *

“Did you see the way she was shaking… she was so scared” Bilbo whispered with a shake of his head.

The dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo were all in Thorin’s tent. They were all quietly discussing what they had witnessed regarding Tauriel. They all were distraught at what they have seen.

“All that distress cannot possibly be good for the babe” Dwalin said as he sighed.

“They have gone through a horrific nightmare, the both of them” Gandalf agreed as he puffed out a smoke ring. “But with some good vibes I am sure they will beat that obstacle”

-

Thorin was still unconscious and Oin now was changing the binding on his wound as a mean to distract himself from Tauriel’s sudden nightmare outburst.

Thorin’s wound was serious, more life threatening than that of Tauriel and Kili, so as suspected, he would regain consciousness last.

“How is he?” Fili asked as Oin at last was securing the cloth around the wound.

“It is healing well and his body is rested, he should wake up soon” he breathed as his voice sounded exhausted. Thorin had broken into a fever for the night and he had stayed up managing it with damp cloths. Many of them had told him to rest, but he had argued that he was the doctor and his duty was to stay with Thorin.

“Thank you” Fili said in a smile as he patted Oin in the shoulder. “For everything you have done for all of us”.

“It is my duty and pleasure” he claimed as he covered Thorin once again with the blanket and at that moment……

The King Under the Mountain suddenly awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THORIN IS UP NEXT. Next chapter is coming very sooon.  
> PS- Thank you to those who have stayed with me so far for this fic... and I hope you all stay all the way to the end. MAny things are coming and Im so excited to write it all!!!! xoxo


	26. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is now with us.... some Durin love awww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Thorin and Thranduil for all of you and especially for JustAnotherBrokenHero  
> Some Legolas for Oriana5 (Thank you for sweet words of praise and welcome to my fic (*-*)  
> That certain confrontation between Tauriel and Kili and Thorin is coming up shortly, bare with me :)

“Uncle!” Fili cried as Thorin started coughing and groaning in slight pain and clutching at his chest.

“Fili!” he whispered with a smile on his bruised face as he saw his oldest nephew, and everyone fled to the bed. Some knocked over chairs and Bilbo tripped when Dwalin crashed into him. And Bofur could not help the chuckle that escaped him.

“Thorin!” Dwalin cried as Oin stood guard over his patient so they all would not fall into him. 

“Wheres Kili?” Thorin asked looking to everyone, and after a final count he knew one was missing. His heartbeat started to accelerate as he thought of who was missing.

“He” someone began…

“No!” Thorin said as his eyes became filled with fear.

Gandalf shook his head quickly as everyone started to talk at once.

“He is fine” Oin said and Thorin sighed in relief and briefly closed his eyes.

“That reckless boy is as annoying as ever” Gloin murmured.

“He is with Tauriel” Dori cheerfully announced and everyone turned to him with horrified gasps and some with glares in their eyes. Dori swallowed and stood behind Nori.

“He means that he is helping her and some elves…. to” Bilbo started, but he found himself that he could not lie in front of Thorin… not when he had seen him hanging over death.

“He is with her because he is helping her clean up some mess” Gandalf said in a smile. “It is good to see you again King Under the Mountain”

Thorin smiled back and with help from Oin and Fili he was able to be seated.

“I need to see Kili first” Thorin started. “I need all of you here”

“Go fetch your brother” Thorin softly ordered looking at Fili. He smiled and suddenly hugged his uncle carefully. His heart was racing from relief at seeing his uncle alive and well.

“Seeing you up there with that monster has been the worst nightmare” Thorin whispered as he saw Fili’s eyes fill with tears. He patted him on the shoulder and although his pat was weak he did look much better with some color brought to his cheeks as he saw that his kin was alive.

“But I killed that monster for threatening your life, all of our lives” he muttered.

Fili nodded and swallowed as everyone was looking at him.

He walked out of the tent and finally exhaled the breath of worry he had stuck inside of him.

Now everyone he loved was out of danger…. but then everything regarding Kili and Tauriel came clashing back into his mind.

“Never mind” he grumbled as there was much more to face.

He walked through the cold and frozen ground to his brother’s tent and he stopped as some elves passed with a wagon full of supplies. They paid him no attention as they passed.

“Kili” he then called at the door and gave them a few seconds to…. maybe redress….

“Kili!” he said once again and Kili finally opened the tent’s grey door and stood there.

Thank Mahal… he had his clothes on, Fili thought.

“Kili… uncle is awake!” Fili exclaimed and Kili gasped and slammed into his brother in a hug.

“Really!” Kili said in a smile and he suddenly went back in.

“Hes awake?” Tauriel whispered with a smile on her face as he saw how the brothers were smiling widely. Her heart was so happy in seeing them like that.

“How do we do this?” Kili asked as he helped Tauriel with her boots and Tauriel chuckled at how fast he was moving.

“Don't tell him yet…” Fili advised with his finger stroking his beard. Kili stopped and lifted an eyebrow in question and Fili held his hand up as he was going to explain.

“Kili… don't upset him now, give him some rest” Fili whispered and Kili reluctantly nodded as he knew Fili was probably right. His uncle’s wound was still healing and he needed to rest before Kili gave him a heart attack, figuratively, well hopefully...

“Just stand away from each other as possible again” Fili ordered looking at Tauriel as well and she was silent and looking at the floor.

She could guard her feelings well but Kili knew she was nervous. He could tell as she was playing with a strand of her hair, and that was a great giveaway that he had picked up.

“When would we tell him?” Tauriel asked finally looking up.

“How about tomorrow, or the day after at the latest?” Fili said tilting his head.

Kili shook his head… maybe it was not a good idea to wait.

“I need to tell him now… I can't handle lying to him further” he whispered as he grabbed Tauriel’s hand who was still seated at the edge of the bed. She rose and he brought her coat to her. She smiled when he gave it to her and she sighed in happiness as the warm black coat was placed around her.

“I can't keep hiding my feelings in front of him” he whispered as he caressed Tauriel’s cheek and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Ready?” Kili asked as she suddenly became alert again. She hesitated but nodded and her eyes became ready and focused.

“Darling… if you feel threatened do not raise your weapons” he whispered, once again repeating what they had told her before. If she did raise her weapons to Thorin then the dwarves would have no other choice than to raise theirs against her. After all Thorin was their king. She nodded as a shiver ran down her spine as a memory clashed into her.

“I made that mistake already” she said in a fake chuckle. Raising her bow against Thranduil had been a great and foolish mistake.

“Should she even take them?” Fili asked as Kili handed Tauriel her daggers. Kili looked at Tauriel and she gave him a small smile.

“Just in case” Kili whispered. He was now tense and he could not lie about being nervous. He did not fear what his uncle would do or say to him, but he was worried for Tauriel. His wrath will be great and he personally knew how he acted when he was upset.

“Kili I still believe its a bad idea to tell him right now” Fili said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kili sighed as he put on his coat and nodded.

“I'm not sure there can be an appropriate time to tell him” Kili feared.

Tauriel took a deep breath and went to Kili’s side. She was nervous and her hand was shaking but she was not used to showing her nervous emotion in front of anyone rather than Kili so she tried to steel herself. But to her dismay her hand was still shaking.

“Its going to be alright” Fili assured with a smile.

She smiled back but her smile must of faltered because even Fili looked nervous.

The air in the tent was getting suffocating with nervousness and uncertainty so they all walked out quickly.

“Just know that he can't exactly kill you because he would have to face mother” Fili noted trying to lighten up the mood.

Kili rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Tauriel’s hand. She looked at him in question.

“He wouldn't do it” Kili assured…. right?

They were suddenly in front of the tent.

Both of them took a step away from each other.

“Alright..” Fili began when Kili quickly walked to Tauriel again and started to kiss her.

Fili sighed in a smile and waited… and waited…

“I'm ready” Kili breathed and Tauriel took a few seconds to start breathing again.

Fili smiled at the way they were staring at eachother. He didn't know if they were anxious to talk to Thorin, or if they did not like the idea of being far away from each other.

“I will be right there brother” Fili whispered and Kili smiled in appreciation.

Kili walked in first, followed by Fili and finally Tauriel.

“Uncle!” Kili exclaimed as he immediately fled to Thorin’s side.

Before Thorin could say something Kili threw his arms around him just as Fili had done.

“I'm so happy you are alright” Kili whispered as Thorin took him in his arms again. Every one present had a smile on their faces as they saw the tender scene in front of them.

Tauriel was now standing next to Gandalf and Fili and she was smiling as well. Seeing Kili now take a final breath of relief was lifting her spirits but they once again fell when she knew for sure that the tender scene in front of them would soon change. And what bothered her more was that it was all her fault… she had never told Kili before, but she felt responsible for falling pregnant, as she had been the one who initiated that night. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes but opened them when she felt Thorin’s gaze upon her.

“I see she is still here” Thorin commented as Kili sat in the bed. They all turned to Tauriel and she gave them a small smile.

She then looked at Kili and quickly turned her stare to Thorin. She cursed herself mentally as it was too hard to look at Kili. And the problem was not that she looked at him, it was that every time she did, she knew her eyes held something else when they looked at him.

“My Lord, I am happy to see you are well” she bowed as she spoke. Thorin gave one nod but his eyes still narrowed at the sight of her.

“Well now that we are all here” Thorin began looking to everyone once again but Kili noticed that his gaze lingered on Tauriel. Thorin narrowed his eyes with suspicion that he could not put his finger on. But he knew there was something….

“You were saying” Balin intervened. Thorin looked to him.

“I wanted to thank you all for joining me” Thorin thanked as he looked to everyone. “I know my behavior is unpardonable but you, my friends, my family have forgiven me, and for that I am grateful” he announced and everyone started to nod and cheer some “yess!” and some “Woohs”.

Thorin chuckled and he carefully threw his feet to the side of the bed.

“Thorin, don't be as stubborn as your nephew” Oin warned and Thorin looked to Kili, who shook his head as to pretend he didn't know what he was speaking of. Thorin smiled knowingly.

“I feel much better Oin” he assured and Oin grumbled something along the lines of stubborn royals… and so on..

“He may be right Thorin, you may want to stay in bed for a few days longer” Gandalf suggested but his voice left no room for discussion. Thorin sighed as he always did when Gandalf ordered him to do something… the wizard always felt like his father.

“Too many tasks to attend to” Thorin said looking at Balin whom nodded in agreement.

“I need to speak with Bard and Thranduil… and Dain” Thorin began and Tauriel swallowed at her king’s name.

“That reminds me Dain wanted to know when you woke” Dwalin suddenly said.

“Go fetch him” Thorin said and smiled when Dwalin reached and patted him on the shoulder quite hard.

“Nice to have you back lad” he cheerfully said and Thorin returned him the pat with surprising strength for someone who had been critically stabbed.

Dwalin chuckled and left to the door.

“Wait…” Kili said as he rose and Dwalin turned around.

“I… I need to tell you something first uncle” he started. Thorin looked to his nephew and nodded with a confused look in his eyes. Kili swallowed as his gaze fell to the floor. Tauriel froze next to Gandalf and she suddenly had the urge to grab Kili and run out of the tent.

“Tell me” Thorin said slowly as he was surprised to see his nephew suddenly sound serious.

“I need to tell you, because everyday that goes on without telling you, it just…” Kili whispered as he closed his eyes as he could already imagine the disappointment in his uncle’s eyes…

“Kili” Thorin whispered and everyone froze… silence overtook the tent and Tauriel wanted to run to Kili’s side but Gandalf laid a firm hand on her shoulder.

Kili raised his head with determination and his eyes held a spark Thorin had never seen before.

“I am…” he began when suddenly the tent’s door was thrown opened and Legolas walked in with an alarmed look.

His eyes landed on Tauriel and he suddenly relaxed. 

“Legolas” Gandalf greeted and he looked at Kili who took a deep breath.. of relief at being interrupted.. he did not know.

“Some of my father’s guards were just attacked by some wargs and orcs” Legolas announced. “Next to Dale and there are some that can be seen roaming in Raven Hill”

The tent was suddenly filled with chatter and many of them grabbed their weapons. Kili looked to Tauriel and fisted his hands to keep himself from going to her.

“How many?” Thorin quickly asked as he got up and Oin basically glared at him but Thorin waved him off respectfully.

“Enough to cause alarm” Legolas responded… He was genuinely happy to see the King under the Mountain alive.

“Where is your father?” Thorin asked as he put on his coat and fetched his sword.

“He is in Dale, organizing his guards so some can stay behind with the Laketown people” he responded and they all fell silent as they heard distant growling. Tauriel froze at the mention of the Laketown people.

“Jesi” she whispered.

Then the tent door was thrown opened… again.

“Thorin!” Dain greeted and his loud voice boomed around the tent. 

“Cousin!” Thorin said as they embraced.

“There are some filth still alive, we thought they retreated but there are still here stinking up the air” he grumbled as he patted Dwalin in the shoulder.

“Lets show them the way home” Dwalin suggested and they started to walk out.

“You are still not well” Bilbo cried as he came to Thorin.

“I am feeling much better” Thorin argued as he walked after Dain. Bilbo huffed and shook his head but retreated his sword as well. No one tried to stop Thorin, he was stubborn and pleas will not get them anywhere.

“Lass, take us to your father” Dain ordered looking at Legolas. He nodded and walked out.

In the chaos Kili was suddenly next to Tauriel.

“I'm not staying here” she whispered as Kili was about so say something. He smiled at her tone and ran his thumb down her cheek.

“I was so close in telling him” he whispered as he shook his head and Fili stood to his side.

“Those orcs keep on ruining everything” Gandalf muttered and they turned to him. He smiled at the couple as he also walked out.

“Now my job is to stay by your side” Gandalf announced. Kili, Fili and Tauriel turned to him in confusion.

“We are fine” Kili protested with a smile on his face to prove his point.

“Did Thorin tell you to look after Kili?” Tauriel asked as she could see Dain’s remaining army surrounding the tents to keep the wounded safe.

“No… I told myself” the wizard whispered. “Besides you are officially not able to fight, as you are still wounded, and Fili will also make sure you both don't do anything reckless”

His voice left no room for discussion and frankly neither of them wanted to argue with the wizard.

“Tauriel, Thranduil will see you” Kili whispered and Gandalf nodded in thought.

“Maybe it is a good idea I'm staying with you” he murmured as Tauriel drew her daggers at her side.

The smell of orcs filled her and she glared ahead. Kili saw her deadly stare and he reached across Gandalf and calmed her hand.

“Tauriel” he whispered but they both separated quickly as Thorin stopped and turned to them.

“We are going to Dale” he cried so everyone could hear him over the loud wind.

Many dwarves from the Iron Hills were now with them as they walked to the bridge leading into entrance.

Thranduil was there as well as Bard. Thranduil's long cape was blowing in the wind and he was standing tall. His expression was cold but unreadable until he saw the dwarves and he stiffened ever so slightly. 

“No moose” Dwalin murmured softly with a roll of his eyes and Fili and Kili were next to him so they chuckled quietly.

Thorin came to a stop as Legolas went to his father. They saw him nod and turned to them and the elf king’s gaze turned icier when his eyes fell on Tauriel. Gandalf stood next to her almost protectively and Kili was straining himself to keep from going to her.

“There are matters to attend to” Gandalf reminded as Thranduil nodded slowly.

“He does not know does he?” Thranduil asked looking briefly at Kili and Tauriel stiffened at the thought of her king saying something. Thorin furrowed his brow and looked to Bard who shrugged his shoulders. Legolas froze as Tauriel looked at him in alert. 

“We are glad to see you well” Thranduil then announced looking at Thorin with a small smile. He was somehow pleased with himself as he knew something so delicate that could be used against his traitor. "Being the one who ended the pale orc's life must feel like a great accomplishement" 

Bard nodded as well as he looked at the King.

Thorin glared slightly at Thranduil but to everyone's relief he bowed his head ever so slightly in thanks. His mind was still caught up in his earlier question but the reminder of orcs still roaming his land was taking up most of his thoughts.

"Killing that beast is an accomplishment all on its own" Thorin hissed as he remembered how Azog almost killed his heir and nephew. 

“I believe we can all set aside our differences for the time being as we still have a common enemy” Bard said as he looked to Raven Hill. It was surrounded by fog and it was now silent but their enemy was surely still there.

“It is too silent” Thorin said as he looked to the foggy hill.

“They are there” Bard argued. “They have not been seen retreating”

“Trust me when I say this, they want us to follow them” Thorin warned as he looked to Bard and Thranduil.

Thranduil nodded in thought. 

“How do you suppose we kill them?” Thranduil intervened lifting an elegant brow. 

“We don't… we wait” Thorin responded.

“Why don't they leave, they are clearly outnumbered?” Fili then asked.

“Is is clear they want revenge” Legolas answered as he stood next to his father. "They are on a suicide mission" 

They all nodded slowly and chatter took up among them.

“They still want to kill the blood line, even if their leader has been killed, and maybe another orc took command” Gandalf then said and everyone turned to him and then they gradually looked to Fili, Kili and then Thorin. "Killing the Durin blood line is their ultimate goal"

Thorin stiffened and walked to his nephews.

“They could try” Thorin hissed as he had had enough of his nephews being in danger.

“That is precisely what they are doing” Thranduil said in an obvious tone that had the dwarves rolling their eyes.

“I say we stop them before they have time to come down here” Dain grumbled as he felt antsy. 

Bard shook his head. “Thorin is right” he began. “They are waiting, it is a trap”

Suddenly a commotion could be heard in Dale and Dain raised his hammer in anticipation. All of them turned. 

“They are attacking from the destroyed wall!” an elf guard on a horse announced as he came closer to the group. “There are many”

“Go!” Thranduil ordered to some of his guards. “We need to ensure they are all killed, go and scout the hill and make sure every last of that scum is dead”. Some of his guards nodded and left with some of Dain’s dwarves.

“To Dale!” Thorin ordered his kin as they quickly walked to the bridge to the entrance.

“Give Thorin your horse” Legolas then ordered to the guard who had come on his horse.

Thorin and Thranduil and everyone else froze at that.

“You are wounded and will get there faster” Legolas said as Thorin nodded reluctantly and took the horse. He was about to deny it but such a strange almost kind gesture could not be ignored.

Tauriel smiled at Legolas's action and soon they were crossing the bridge.

“Kili!” Tauriel whispered as he came to her. “I need to ensure Jesi is fine”

He nodded and drew his sword.

“I was thinking the same thing, stay by my side” he said.

“I will” Gandalf interrupted as he smiled at the couple. “Lets go”

* * *

Back at it again…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3  
> More action yess! Omg more danger! More orcs and wargs! Our much awaited confrontation is coming soon, but I wanted to deviate from the usual way it has been brought up...  
> Ok but Legolas being nice to Thorin aww... More of that coming as well.  
> thank you all for the kudos and the comments! :) xoxo


	27. Haunting Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? Umm more orcs and wargs :) and angst.... tension...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) Hope you enjoy this one :3 I enjoyed writing it :)

They all ran to the entrance and the adrenaline in Kili’s body kept his slight pain at bay. Tauriel looked around and the pungent smell of orc was strong and making her instincts go berserk.

“Bofur, Kili, Bilbo and you” Thorin started pointing at Tauriel last. “Get the Laketown survivors out of here”

“Where do we take them?” Bilbo asked as they heard a loud crash around the corner of a street.

“Erebor” Thorin ordered as he pointed to the entrance of his kingdom. Everyone rose a brow at that but quickly recovered from the surprise.

“Be careful!” Fili ordered looking at Kili seriously. He nodded holding Fili’s gaze for a few seconds longer.

“You too” Kili whispered.

They nodded at Thorin who in turn turned to follow Thranduil and Bard with Fili close to his side. Thorin was clearly in pain but he kept on following them with his mighty sword in the air. Kili had to take a second to look at his uncle because he gave out orders and walked with power even when he was wounded. And Fili was at his side, the heir that one day will rule. Kili could not formulate into words the pride he felt then at that exact moment.

* * *

Gandalf started to lead them through the destroyed city. The streets were cleared from the corpses but the lingering smell of death was still present. It was a pungent smell that was there as a reminder of all the lives that were lost.

There was debris everywhere and the stone streets were covered in red and black blood. It would take many months to rebuild Dale, but more so to finally clear the presence of death and suffering.

They finally arrived at the noisy center of the city and the remaining Laketown survivors were there. Some Elven guards were surrounding them protectively with their swords in the air.

They were pleasantly surprised there were many of them all alive and well. The survivors had weapons as well but many of them looked at the sudden arrivals with terrified expressions. They have all seen so much death and fear.

“We have company!” Bilbo then cried as some wargs came thundering towards them. He grumbled in annoyance as he hoped all the blood and battle was to stop after Azog had been killed.

Kili ran to the first warg and distracted him as Bofur stabbed his sword into his stomach. Tauriel came to them and with a graceful leap she buried her daggers into the warg’s head as Bofur stood there with his mouth agape. The orc fell down next to Tauriel and she retrieved her daggers from the bloody mess she had created.

“Tauriel!” a little girl’s voice could be heard through the chatter. More wargs came and the elves started to attack as well.

Tauriel immediately- turned to her voice being called as she knew it was Jesi.

“Tauriel focus!” Kili cried as an orc slung his bloodied spiked club dangerously close to her. She growled and twisted her blades across the air and lunged herself at the orc. He stood there wide eyed at her speed, enough time for Tauriel to stab him in the neck. She grimaced as she was once again getting stained with orc blood.

Another much smaller orc came to her and he bared his teeth and Tauriel stood there unimpressed. She raised her dagger and gripping it from the sharp point she jerked it to the orc’s head with a flick of her wrist.

“You are having too much fun” Kili cried in a shake of his head as he ducked as an orc threw a large rock his way. She smirked at his comment. Maybe her energy had been renewed. She felt as if she was driving all the hate she felt towards orcs into the need to keep on going, to keep on fighting. Every orc surrounding them must die.

“Gandalf, you and Bilbo start moving them out!” Kili ordered and Gandalf raised a brow at his command but proceeded to the elves still surrounding the survivors.

“We are to move them to Erebor” Gandalf cried as many elves shook their heads and stood their grounds.

“We have orders to stay here” one said.

Gandalf glared at him and soon the elf looked to the ground.

“Lets move!” one of them shouted.

They all started to move and Bilbo ran to them as he threw another stone to an orc momentarily distracting it and Bofur attacked it with his long sword.

Many of the elves grabbed small children and they all started to flee down some stairs to Erebor. Gandalf grabbed a small child as well and started his way down the long street.

Tauriel turned around as Jesi was now being dragged away and she was shouting that she wanted to go to Tauriel.

She quickly ran to her and crouched down and touched the little girl’s cheek.

“Go darling” she soothed as Jesi was wide eyed. This little girl had seen too much death and violence already.

“Are you going to be alright?” Jesi quickly asked with tears in her light-brown eyes.

Tauriel smiled and nodded.

Jesi’s mother came to them and grabbed Jesi and without a word she quickly walked away. Jesi did not resist but she looked at Tauriel until she came out of view.

“We have this covered go with them” Tauriel ordered looking at some elves who finished off a few orcs. The elves reluctantly obeyed and went after the group that had cleared out.

Tauriel turned and quickly looked for Kili.

“Kili!” she yelled as she saw Bofur, but no sign of Kili.

“Where is he?” Tauriel asked as she came to Bofur.

But before Bofur could answer another orc riding a warg came to them. Bofur grabbed a stone and threw it and it hit the orc right in the face.

“Nice throw” Tauriel smirked as Bofur threw another and successfully caused the orc to stumble off the warg.

Tauriel fought the warg as Bofur took care of the angry orc whom was still trying to hold on to its pride.

Suddenly Kili came panting harshly and helped Tauriel with the growling warg whose fur was darker than any night Tauriel had seen.

“Well look who decided to show up”

Tauriel stabbed the warg in the neck and turned quickly around as it fell with a loud thump.

“I know.. I know you missed me” Kili said as he drove his blade into the warg to ensure it was dead. Tauriel rolled her eyes at the way Kili smirked when he retrieved his sword.

They went to Bofur and quickly helped him with the orc who he had pinned on the ground.

“Is that all of them?” Kili asked as they looked around the empty center.

Tauriel shook her head and stood still. The wind around them was purposely quiet and not even her elven ears could hear anything close to them.

“Its too quiet” she whispered as she raised her daggers and scouted the roofs of the buildings. Kili immediately went to her side as he grabbed Bofur as well. Tauriel gave him an alarmed look that made him even more anxious.

“We need to find the others” Bofur whispered but they stopped when they heard a loud horn that sounded awfully close. Too close for any of their liking. Kili sighed in frustration…. he had started to develop a deep hate for horns and what possibly came after.

Before any of them could take a step there were various orcs suddenly surrounding them. Some were blocking their exits and some were perched on the roofs.

Kili swallowed thickly and wrapped an arm tightly around Tauriel’s waist. She quickly looked at him and he cursed as more wargs started to come, and the orcs seemed to crawl like ants to them.

“Bofur” Kili whispered as a warg closest to them started to growl and bare its fangs. Its fur was pointed at its spine and the growl that was escaping from its mouth was making a shiver run down them.

“I see them too, you’re not asleep” Bofur muttered and Kili would have rolled his eyes if he had been able to breath at the moment.

“Prince Kili” an orc growled. They turned to the orc who had called him by name. He wore a scar on the right side of his face and his weapon resembled the now infamous blade. Bolg’s own weapon, the one that almost killed them both.

“This prince here” the orc hissed strolling to them. “killed Bolg”

The orcs around them started to hiss and growl and many of them started to hit their weapons to the floor.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her daggers. Kili felt her body tense and he started to move back a few steps, taking her as well.

“Do not move!” the orc growled as the orcs on the roof started to descend.

Kili froze in place as Bofur started to shake in place. There were too many of them. Tauriel quickly counted at least nine wargs and seventeen orcs.

“We have come for your heads” the orc smirked revealing rotten and blackened teeth. “the Line of Durin must be severed”

Severed… literally.

Kili thought of how long it would take for anyone to come to their aid if they started to scream.

“I'm the one who killed Bolg” Kili began as he grabbed Tauriel and basically had to drag her to the back. She fought against his restrain and looked at him with a warning look.

“Kili” she hissed.

He grabbed Bofur as well and threw him back as well.

“They can leave and we can settle whatever vengeance you have in mind” Kili said…. too casually.

Tauriel gasped at his light mood and felt like smacking him in the side of the head.

“Kili!” she called once again as her frustration and confusion was growing.

“Darling take Bofur and leave” he ordered as the orc started to laugh and the noise was less than cheerful. Tauriel turned to the laughing orc slowly.

“They are not going anywhere” the orc announced as he raised the familiar blade and Tauriel had to look away from it. The orc smiled menacingly and stared at her. She looked up and stared back with equal intensity though it wavered under the sight of the blade.

“She is not leaving” the orc repeated, slowly as if tasting his words. “She carries a son of Durin”

Kili’s casual mood dissipated as he glared at the orc and Tauriel looked like she wanted to lounge at it and stab him a few hundred times. She was getting very tired of the enemy openly threatening her unborn child.

“Dare and touch her and you’ll end up like the previous owner of that blade” he hissed and his deadly promise echoed through the streets. He stood taller next to Tauriel and pushed her back a few more steps. The orc’s smile faltered as he saw the spark the prince now carried in his eyes but he could also see fear in them and that commenced yet another smirk. The youngest prince was reckless and brave as so he had heard, but fear is a great enemy.

Bofur suddenly looked to the roof of a white building in front of them and he could see Legolas crouching there. That is why Kili was casually handling the situation… until now that they had openly threatened Tauriel.

“You seem like a brave one” the orc commented as he looked to his companions. “But I fail to see how you will make it out alive. I ensure you she will die too”

“They both will” the orc hissed pointing Bolg’s blade directly towards Tauriel’s stomach.

“Kili” Tauriel whispered as the wargs started to get closer. The sight of the blade was making her feel dizzy and she felt the need to vomit. She raised her daggers but she could feel her hand start to shake and she tried to calm herself. She thought of her babe and steeled herself as she thought of the little life that depended on her. She would never let anything happen to Kili's child... and never will she come so close to death... not again.

“Tauriel, who returned you the stone?” Kili quickly asked as Tauriel turned to him sharply in question, but she knew of whom he spoke of. She nodded to let him know she understood.

“At the sky” Bofur whispered and Tauriel furrowed her brow and looked up discreetly and saw Legolas there with… four elven guards. They all had their bows ready but were apparently waiting for all the orcs and wargs to get closer for a clearer shot.

Tauriel made direct eye contact with Legolas and he smiled at her but his eyes were alarmed as he saw the wargs and some orcs encircling them. She quickly looked down from him to stop herself from smiling back.

Kili hissed and brought up his sword but the orc with the scar came to him and with Bolg’s blade making contact with his sword he forced Kili to lower it.

“Drop your weapons” another orc ordered. Kili looked up to Legolas and gave him an impatient look. But Legolas gave him a quick shake of his head. What was the elven prince waiting for?

Bofur immediately threw his sword on the ground and raised his arms. Kili followed next and threw his sword as well, but his cold eyes never left those of the orc with the scar. He broke the intense gaze he was holding with Kili and looked to Tauriel behind him.

“Drop them” the orc growled as she started to shake with anger. An orc suddenly grabbed her from the side and Kili instantly lit on fire. She gasped and tried to fight of the orc’s grip but he held her arms to her back. One more pull and the orc would surely dislocate her shoulders.

“Stand back!” the orc shirked to Kili as the other orc grabbed Tauriel’s daggers and threw them on the ground. Legolas stiffened on the roof as he saw how the orc was handling Tauriel.

“Take your hands off of her!” Kili growled as Bofur held him back.

“You are a pretty she-elf” the orc with the scar said softly. He gave her a wink and she snarled at that but the orc holding her pulled on her hair and she gasped at the pain. The orc raised Bolg's blade to Tauriel and she visibly paled.

Kili literally froze in place as Tauriel’s chest started to fall and rise frantically and he knew all the memories came to her then. He could almost see the images pass through her green eyes.

“I see you have seen this blade before” the orc whispered running it down her arm slowly and clearly enjoying her utter discomfort. A whimper left her then and Kili felt his heart stop.

“Get away from her!” Kili shirked as an orc came to him and grabbed him by his collar and threw him further away. He landed with a loud groan and he hissed in pain as he clutched his leg.

“Kili!” Tauriel cried her voice more than a loud whisper, as Bofur was also thrown away.

“Time is not of the essence!” Bofur cried and Legolas fisted his hand.

“Ready” he whispered to his guards around him and they drew their bows.

“She is too close to them” one guard muttered.

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes.

“Make sure your arrow does not hit her” he warned as he looked to them all and they started to nod and some of them swallowed. If they hit Tauriel, they would get all of Legolas’ wrath at once.

“I have the ones next to the dwarves” one said.

“And we have the ones next to Tauriel” another whispered.

“And I have that one with the ugly scar” Legolas hissed.

“Aim”. The guards all made their targets….

“Now I wonder” the orc began and he slowly turned to the roof they were perched on. Legolas froze as the orc made direct eye contact with him and the guards lowered their bows. “I wonder if you would shoot knowing some of your arrows can hit them”

Everyone stood still and Kili cursed and stood. He helped Bofur get up as well and Bofur shook his head, their plan had not worked at all.

“Kill her” the orc with the scar ordered with a smile as he threw him Tauriel's own dagger. Legolas felt the blood drain away from his face.

Kili frantically turned to Tauriel but an orc pointed his bloody sword to his neck. He felt every warning in his body go off and he felt the pull of dizziness as he saw the orc point the dagger directly over Tauriel's heart.

“Gladly” the orc holding Tauriel smirked and her eyes seemed to darken at that second but not with fear… but with searing anger.

“You are going to die” she whispered looking straight at the orc with the scar.

A smile spread slowly across his jagged face. “You are the one who has a blade aimed at you. Anyway I doubt your atrocity would be welcome anywhere”

Tauriel gritted her teeth and her glare intensified. She was definitely going to bury her daggers into that orc.

* * *

 

_Is it possible for time to stop? Once.. twice?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Fight scene coming!! Omg Tauriel! She is mad and is going to kick some booty!!!!  
> Also THAT CONFRONTATION is up next eeeekkk.... i feel the pressure of making the next chapter awesome... hope it doesn't disappoint lol


	28. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action... some revelations.... some very pissed off kings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :3  
> I loved writing this chapter but I found myself going over it a million times because I felt the pressure that I bestowed on myself to make this update a good one... and honestly I finished this chapter right after I finished the last one but I was hesitant to post it... haha and I don't know why... maybe I am getting to the point where I am doubting myself and my writing, but at the end I'm like... I do like the chapter and I believe I have tried my best.... and hopefully you enjoy it as well...  
> Ps- action is hard to write especially since its so chaotic and so many characters!  
> Pps- Welcome to my fic JP!  
> :)

Tauriel quickly looked up to Legolas and gave him an intense look. Her green eyes were focused despite the fact that she had a dagger hovering above her.

Legolas nodded once and quickly drew his arrow and shot it to the orc who was holding Tauriel. She could feel the wind against her cheek coming from the arrow as it shot straight into the orc’s eye.

It was a second of silence and then all the chaos that was hanging in the air around them suddenly came crashing down. The orc fell down with a loud shriek as Tauriel flew to her dagger and came down to the orc trashing around from the pain and swiftly stabbed him in the neck. The flame of revenge was now flowing throughout her. Her next target... that orc with the scar. And she was going to leave more than just a scar.

She grabbed her dagger from his hand and began to attack the orcs around her.

The other guards shot some of the other orcs and wargs as Kili ducked down as an orc tried to swing his blade at him, missing him by a few frightening inches.

“Go help them!” Legolas ordered as he ran down the roof and leaped down into the ground.

Kili ran to his sword and quickly stabbed a warg on the back but it turned around in fury and in pain and tried to promptly bite Kili’s head off. Kili swung his blade again and jumped up slightly to bury his sword into the warg’s head. Something was fueling him and giving him energy because he didn't even feel the pain from his leg anymore.

Having Tauriel be threatened so many times had finally taken a toll on him, maybe it was for the best as his frustration was helping him fight.

“Tauriel!” he cried looking for red hair in the midst of the small battle taking place.

She did not answer as she was busy killing an orc after the other. He finally saw her and he felt his breath stop at the sight right whe she decapiated an orc. Her fighting always managed to daze him because she made it hard not to look at her when she was fighting.

Her hair seemed to be a swinging flame in the back of her and her path of destruction was easily noticeable. She seemed to glide and gracefully move around. 

She had blood splattered all over her tunic and she seemed to wince at the pain he knew she felt from her previous wound but she kept on fighting. She must of felt his eyes on her because she turned to him and gave him a small smile and quickly turned back around.

She growled as she got to the orc with the scar and she bared her teeth.

He in turned swung the blade across the air and she steeled herself from staring at it.

The orc, whom was a few inches taller than her lunged at her with a loud shriek. She anticipated his move and moved to the side but without grazing him on his side with her sharp blade.

The orc hissed in pain and Tauriel twirled her daggers around a few times and lunged at it again. The fire in her eyes resembled that of the color of her hair. She was a force to be reckon with.

“Kili!” someone called and he immediately turned to see Fili, Dwalin and Thorin in the side of the street running to them. They wore confused and worried expressions.

“We leave him alone for a few minutes and this happens?” Dwalin cried as they got closer.

Kili and Bofur where back to back as they fought off two large orcs. And Bofur waved to their oncoming kin. Thorin shook his head as he saw the battle in front of them.

Many orcs and wargs were dead but there were still some stubborn ones that did not go down easy.

Legolas ran to Tauriel then with two swords in hand.

Tauriel turned to him and in that second of distraction the orc’s blade slid into her arm and she cried in pain. Kili turned to her in time to see blood gushing out and his eyes became wild at the sight.

Legolas growled at the orc and lunged at him but Tauriel also did the same.

She was the one who was going to kill that orc. That death belonged to her.

Legolas expertly defended the orc’s blows from his freakishly long blade and Tauriel ducked and stabbed her dagger in his side but he moved further away for any damage to be done.

“Legolas!” Tauriel called as a warg came crashing into him and she saw Legolas fall a few feet away from her.

Tauriel did not take her attention from the orc and started to attack him once again. She needed her concentration to be able to take down the sadistically grinning orc in front of her.

Legolas gracefully rose again and made his swords collide with each other and little sparks fell to the ground. The large warg did not look frightened at all and it turn it bared its yellow fangs. Legolas snarled back and they soon started to attack each other in a flash of white hair and black fur.

“Are you alright?” Fili asked looking at Kili who shook his head.

“She is not” he hissed as he finished off an orc.

“Thorin is here” Fili warned as he saw the way he looked at Tauriel fighting the orc.

“Its time he knew” . With that Kili ran through the corpses and ducked below Dwalin’s axe when it made contact with an orc who cried out in pain. Kili rose and brought his sword to the orc’s neck and slid it opened.

Dwalin nodded with a smirk at Kili’s move and went to help Thorin with a grey warg that was still alive even after a few blows from Thorin’s grand sword.

“Where did all of this beasts come from, I thought we killed them off?” Dwalin cried as Thorin kicked an orc away with his boot.

“They are a plague” Thorin hissed as the warg that he had been fighting came to them again and together they brought it down.

Shrieks and animal growls were coloring the wind. The stone ground was once again getting stained with more blood.

Dwalin showed off his strength by burying his axe into the warg’s head deeper. Thorin shook his head as Dwalin smirked.

“You enjoy this too much my friend” Thorin muttered and they both turned around when they heard Kili’s desperate voice calling Tauriel.

Thorin furrowed his brow as he saw the way he lunged himself at the orc with a large scar running down his face. What was he doing? he thought… being reckless no doubt… reckless but brave.

“Kili!” he cried, raising a brow at his nephews fight move. He knew his youngest nephew was skilled but what he saw in front of him surprised him.

Legolas at last finished off the warg and some of the elven guards killed off another two orcs at the side of him.

It was just Tauriel and Kili fighting the one orc with the scar which was now getting in Kili’s nerves. And everyone else stood still as they saw how magnificently well those two could fight together. It was as if they were connected and they knew when the other was going to strike so the other could duck. Tauriel moved an inch to the side and  
Kili moved as well, and they both seemed to dance around each other.

Tauriel’s red hair seemed to flow like water around them both. They literally looked on fire.

Tauriel then turned quickly to miss a blow but the orc grabbed her long hair and forcefully threw her against a wall. She groaned as she hit the floor and more blood started to gush out from her previous arm wound. She sucked in a breath and made her body rise back again, only to momentarily fall again. Kili growled at the orc as Thorin and Fili came to his aid. And Legolas was also about to retrieve his arrow.

However, Tauriel got there first and she grabbed the orc from behind, by the shoulders and with the last ounce of her strength she forced it down and she suddenly buried her daggers into its neck before it had time to even realize what had happened. The orc’s face expression was filled with disbelief.

“My child is not an atrocity” she hissed looking straight into his eyes as she gladly drove her daggers deeper into his neck. The orc then brought his blade to her but in a blink of an eye Kili jumped on its arm to stop the blade and he sucked in some air as the sharp edge of it managed to graze him on the chest. Kili saw the life escape from the orc’s eyes and he could still see the surprise written on his face at being killed by an elf maid… more like elf warrior.

No one moved and Tauriel had to mentally remind herself to breathe as she retrieved her daggers from the bloody mess. She winced noticeably as the wound at her stomach, which was close to healing, started to bother her. She healed quickly but the fighting she had done was not exactly helping to close the wound off completely.

“Kili” she whispered urgently. Kili turned around to meet her then. His face was stained with dirt and blood but his eyes were now warm when he saw that she was alright. He caressed her cheek which was stained with droplets of blood.

“You are scary sometimes” Kili breathed as she closed her eyes when she saw the gash at his chest.

“Its nothing” he whispered when he looked at her right arm and gasped. It was a much deeper cut and it was still bleeding. He ripped some cloth from his under tunic and tied it around it.

“Both arms are now going to have scars” she whispered in a lazy smile as she pointed to the scar Bolg had left a few days earlier.

Kili sighed loudly at her comment.

“Kili” Thorin’s voice cut through their moment and Kili pursed his lips. Right… Thorin was there.

They both rose from the orc’s dead body and everyone stared at them some with wide eyes and some with deadly glares… like Thorin. His nephew was too close to that she elf… too close he thought.

Legolas was off to the side with his swords ready if Thorin dared and attacked Tauriel. Fili was shaking his head at his brother recklessness… sure tell their uncle he was in love with an elf and was going to be a father, all right... after they had just finished a tiring fight.

“I have not formally introduced her to you” Kili said standing tall and close to Tauriel. Thorin’s breathing stopped as he looked at his nephew in utter confusion but then everything started to connect.

“This is Tauriel” Kili said with a warm smile on his face and Tauriel smiled as well and tried to fix his hair which was surprisingly very messy. Kili turned to his uncle’s frozen face and looked at him straight in the eye.

“I'm in love with her” he announced and Thorin’s sword escaped from his grip and it clattered to the floor, making the only sound that could be heard. Thorin’s throat dried and he could not make a sound.

Fili stood his ground, knowing it was something Kili needed to do on his own but the vibes coming off from Thorin were making him extremely nervous. Everyone held their breath as they knew the next truth would sure follow.

“She is also….” Kili began and took a deep breath. Tauriel then took up that half of the truth and was about to say it.

But before any of them could say anything both Thranduil and Bard interrupted the scene.

Thranduil walked to the center first and his eyes scanned the surroundings and landed on the couple who was clearly not a complete secret anymore as they were holding hands.

Bard became alert as he felt the strange atmosphere, not just coming off from the dead around him, but from the suffocating tension. It was like walking into a soundless yet chaotic room.

All the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf also followed, all of them looked exhausted, and bloody but they all became wide eyed when they saw what was happening. Dain walked into view a few seconds later with some of his remaining army.

Thranduil glared at Tauriel and she took her opportunity.

“I'm pregnant with his child” she announced her voice loud and crystal clear. Kili held her hand proudly and she sighed as saying it out loud made it sound more real. And she was glad of that. She was glad that she wasn't afraid of Thranduil as much as she was before. They were both glad that their child would not be a secret anymore. All great things should never be kept secret.

Thorin, Thranduil, Dain, and Bard collectively gasped loud enough for them to be heard in Rivendell. Thranduil’s face became the color of Tauriel’s hair, and Dain for once in his life did not say one word.

The air around them became painfully quiet as if the drop of a single gold coin could be heard from Erebor.

Thorin blinked a few times to make sure he was still awake… to make sure what he heard had been true.

“What is she saying?!” Thorin’s voice then boomed around them and it seemed to bounce off from the windows of the buildings, making them shake with the vibrations. Kili froze at his tone and the disappointment and anger shining in his uncle's eyes were sharp enough to cut through his skin.

Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder but not even the touch of the wizard could calm Thorin down. He began to curse and glare at Tauriel as well, but his glares did not commence any shivers or nervous gasps anymore even though she was sure her heart had stopped beating once or twice.

“Such disgrace!” Thranduil cried as he looked at Tauriel who in turn braced herself for his harsh words. Thranduil seemed at lost with words though and he just shook his head and his eyes became dilated. He looked to Legolas who was standing to the side. His son knew of the abomination growing inside of her, yet he said nothing….

“What were you thinking?!” Thorin barked as he took a step closer to them and Kili immediately retreated with Tauriel in hand. “You laid with an elf!?” his voice once again boomed and Dwalin moved to calm him down but Thorin swatted his arm away.

“I love her” Kili repeated as he also looked to Thranduil who was clearly about to explode as well. “And we do not regret our actions, much less our child”  
Legolas smiled at that looking at the floor and swallowed thickly too as he could feel the weight of the prince’s words. He himself was in love with Tauriel, but the way Kili defended their love was something that he was strangely proud of.

At that second Dain came closer to the side of Bard. “How do you know that child is actually yours?” he asked as he stared at Kili.

Tauriel’s mouth dropped and her eyes became darker. Kili shook in anger and his menacing stance held too many dark promises.

“How dare you?” Tauriel hissed looking at Dain who in turned raised a brow at her tone. “How dare you ask such a question! You are proposing that I laid with someone else!!”

Tauriel’s anger seemed to burn to her and Kili held onto her tighter…. just in case she launched herself at the lord.

“Do not talk to me like that!” Dain growled and Kili took a deep angry breath.

“Then don't suggest such distasteful possibilities!” Kili snarled. “I do not question it, so neither should you!”

“Lord Dain” Gandalf intervened trying to calm down the lord.

“Enough of this!” Thranduil cried as he looked at Dain and he sharply turned to the couple once again. “What a disappointment you are Tauriel!” His eyes seemed to be looking right through her and darkening her soul with his words.

Tauriel swallowed and clenched her teeth to stop the descend of the tears that gathered at her eyes. Her resilience was breaking as Thranduil’s voice cut right into her.

“Get her” Thranduil ordered some of his guards. “She is a traitor who must pay for her crimes, and now more so!” he spat glancing down at her stomach.

Tauriel quickly brought up her daggers and Kili grabbed Bolg’s bloodied blade from the ground and set it to their front and the length of it ran across them both. It was an intimidating blade which now did not scare Tauriel or even Kili anymore. Facing demons is easier than confronting those around them.

“Father!” Legolas called as the guards stopped. Thranduil was still glaring at Tauriel when he suddenly turned his icy stare to his son.

“You cannot kill her!” Legolas cried as he walked towards the menacing couple.

“Legolas!” Thranduil warned instantly making Legolas go silent.

“Kili to Erebor now!” Thorin growled picking up his sword. “We need to talk”

Kili felt a shiver run up his spine as his eyes were darker and they held something Kili had not seen in a long time. He had disappointed his uncle, something that he could not bear.

Kili grabbed Tauriel’s hand and Thorin walked to him basically panting with fury.

“Alone” Thorin sharply ordered and Kili took a slow breath before he shook his head.

Thorin anticipated Kili’s defiance before he spoke.

“She is going with me, I am not leaving her here” he hissed looking at Thranduil.

“She is pregnant, please allow her to go to Erebor, offer her sanctuary” Kili practically begged as his voice came desperate. “You can offer her a home”

Kili and Tauriel stood there holding their breaths.

Thorin huffed an exasperated breath. “Your child…. that child would never be welcomed in my kingdom” Thorin spat and Tauriel tightened her hands around her daggers at the horrid tone of his voice. “It is a disgrace to the Durin Line”

“Its an innocent child!” Tauriel hissed sharply and her eyes narrowed slightly as her hand holding her dagger unconsciously moved to her stomach and she could feel Legolas’ eyes following her hand and their earlier conversation came to mind. Caressing her stomach was a habit she didn't want to break…

“Silence!” Thorin barked and she swallowed, instantly falling silent but her glare did intensify.

Fili stepped closer and finally wanted to voice his opinion as well.

“Uncle” he began but Thorin turned to him sharply and he momentarily stopped talking.

“Uncle!” Fili repeated. “Its an heir of Erebor, that child deserves protection and so does its mother!”

Thorin ran a hand through his hair and felt years added to his age.

“I am not discussing any of this here!” Thorin cried. “Kili! lets go!”

Kili shook his head again and wrapped an arm around Tauriel’s waist.

“Decide right here… right now, she goes with me to Erebor” Kili began, his voice quiet yet overall deadly. “Or we both leave”

Thorin rose a brow at that and basically shook with fury. His nephew… a prince of Erebor would abandon his kin… for an elf. Fili swallowed at that... his little brother would leave... he did not know what to make of it.

“She is not going anywhere!” Thranduil snarled.

The elf king brought up a long slender arm and at his command his guards drew their arrows and aimed them at Tauriel and Kili.

Tauriel’s breathing accelerated and Kili’s hand slid down to her stomach and instinctively pushed her back a few more steps. Once again his little family was in danger, and he stood there not being able to do anything.

“Don't!” Legolas snarled at Thranduil his eyes never leaving Tauriel.

Thorin suddenly came to them and Kili stood his ground and readied himself for any of his attacks. Tauriel anxiously looked to Kili as she knew she would hesitate to attack his uncle.

“Thorin!” Bilbo cried, holding his breath, but Thorin approached them and instead of saying or doing anything he stood in front of the couple with a glare on his face that kept on getting darker.

He was beyond furious with his nephew but having arrows aimed at him was not a pleasing sight.

“Tell them to lower their weapons” Thorin ordered looking at Thranduil.

“She is leaving with me, take your nephew as you wish” Thranduil announced. Tauriel looked to the ground in thought and Kili grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

“Don't even think about it” Kili whispered as she took a deep breath. He was never going to leave her behind.

“My nephew clearly won’t leave her, he is… reckless and too stubborn” Thorin hissed, as he pinched his nose. He was tired, his wound was beginning to pain him, and he wanted to strangle his nephew…. and his kin as he now saw that they knew all along of everything he just now was discovering.

“We may have worked well together in the battlefield just now, but you are no one to give me orders” Thranduil growled and Thorin stood taller in front of Kili who was dying to have a few rounds with the elven king.

Legolas who was quite and observing suddenly looked to Bard.

“Bard, it would be an appropriate time to do it” Legolas proposed as Bard shrugged his shoulders and reached into his coat and pulled out the Arkenstone. It was as if trumpets were blown as everyone turned to him at once.

Thorin’s breath caught at his throat as Bard walked to him with the Arkenstone glowing in his hand. Thranduil gripped his sword tighter in anger at what he was witnessing.

He was aware that Thorin would be officially king once the king’s jewel was given to him.

“I believe this belongs to you” Bard whispered with a genuine look in his eyes.

Thorin seemed to glide to Bard’s extended hand and everyone held their breath. Kili hoped that the Arkenstone would not make matters worse.

Would his sickness return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger..... I love cliffhangers, daggers and of course who doesn't love Tauriel being a badass!! She had a bit of a revenge flame going on!  
> I hoped you liked it!  
> Up next.... Thorin... whats gonna happen? And will Thranduil allow Tauriel to leave? Another battle between kingdoms?? I don't know either XD.


	29. Dark Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension. Angst. More to come of those two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> Enjoy :) Please comment on the things you are liking so far... :) and the things.... you don't... like... which I hope aren't many..

The air stood still as Thorin took the Arkenstone in his hand. Its shimmer seemed to capture his full attention and Bard was really hoping he had not committed a mistake.

“Uncle” Fili called as Thorin stood there, frozen, clearly mesmerized by the stone in his hands.

“Thorin!” Bilbo added as he took a few steps toward the silent dwarf.

Thorin stood quiet still, as he gazed into the magnificent stone. How could so much beauty be bestowed into one object?… one mere stone. But to his eyes it was not a mere rock…. it was an heirloom, a beautiful reminder of sickness and corruption… and now it was his.

“It sure is beautiful, grand and oppressing” Thorin whispered as he finally looked up. His voice sounded far away.

Everyone held their breaths as he looked upon everyone present. There was something new that the air held…. but it wasn't sickness…  
Kili still held his breath for any signs of the sickness returning.

But to everyone's surprise Thorin pitched the stone to Fili who caught it easily but with a confused expression.

“Look upon it… you've never held it before” Thorin said in a smile as Fili ran his thumb across the smooth surface of the twinkling stone. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle more so as the light reflecting off the stone buried in his eyes.

Thorin turned to Thranduil then… his eyes held a sense of command that none had seen before.

“I need to talk to Kili in private…. and she is coming” Thorin announced… but hissed the last part.

Thranduil took a deep breath and shook his head slowly… fury was radiating from him.. almost blinding the shimmer of the Arkenstone.

“She is is a traitor” Thranduil hissed looking at the silent couple. His authority would never be questioned.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to Kili.

“Look at how he is holding her, clearly he is not leaving without her… and I know my nephew well enough to know that he won't go without a fight” Thorin huffed. “He won't go unless someone shoots an arrow through him!”

Thorin still felt the lingering force of fury and he knew the second he was alone with his nephew he was going to explode once again, but for now he had to convince Thranduil to let Tauriel leave as well. But he himself did not know what he would do with them both… or if he would tolerate whatever they claimed to have.

“Shot with an arrow?” Thranduil asked looking at Kili and Tauriel. “That could be arranged”

Thorin stiffened and so did Gandalf… They both moved in front of the couple at once and so did everyone else… boots were scratching at the stone floor as everyone started to stand their ground… elves against the dwarves.

A few second later everyone was pointing a weapon at someone….

Bard and Legolas were the only ones off to the side and they both looked at each other and Bard could not suppress rolling his eyes at the scene in front of them.

“Lets not do anything foolish” Gandalf warned standing in between Thorin and Thranduil. “We both cannot afford another war”

Thranduil and Thorin were currently having a glare stand off… and everyone there felt the tension waves rolling off of them in electrifying sparks.

Thorin raised his sword and Thranduil did so as well as so did his guards.

Gandalf stood with his arms at the sides trying to stop the kings from killing each other or making a foolish mistake.

“Let her go and what you need to discuss with her, would be done in an orderly manner!” Gandalf suggested but Thranduil did not say anything yet.

Kili shook his head at that instant… this was their battle, and it did not seem fair someone else was fighting it though he was glad his kin wanted to protect them both.

He grabbed Tauriel’s hand and went around the group and she nodded to him, understanding what he wanted to do.

“She is not a traitor” Kili announced. Thranduil and Thorin both tore their eyes from each other to gaze at the couple who was now in clear view. Thranduil instantly tensed at the sight of Tauriel and Kili stood taller in front of her.

“She has saved my life so many times… more times than I can count”

Kili looked to his uncle as well as he spoke. “She does not deserve any punishment, her actions are that of a hero”

“I know that I betrayed your trust” Tauriel began… forcing resilience to shine in her.

“Silence!” Thranduil cried as he began to fume in anger.

“I had to leave” she pressed. “I could not let him die, and I know what we did was a mistake…”

“The greater mistake I committed was accepting you into my kingdom, I can now agree that pity was the only motivator in that decision” Thranduil interrupted. His words were cold and sharp. They cut into her like sharp crystals.

She swallowed and brought her hand up to cover her mouth to mask any gasps. Legolas came to them then and Thranduil looked at her one last time and swiftly walked away. His last glare was cold enough to question her mere existence. Have they only took her in after her parents died because of pity? And not because they have seen something in her, like Legolas had said.

Kili looked to the floor in fury and stopped the biting temptation to attack the elf king. How dare he say such words?

Thorin and Gandalf stood there watching with raised eyebrows, neither saying a word. But Gandalf was slowly shaking his head at what Thranduil had dared to say.

“Tauriel” Legolas began and at that Thranduil turned sharply around.

“You are forbidden to see or talk to her!” Thranduil ordered. Legolas glared at his father and vigorously shook his head.

“I would never do such a thing” Legolas whispered holding his ground.

“She loves another!” Thranduil hissed and at that Legolas mouth fell open. Tauriel turned away and closed her eyes. The nightmares never did end.

“Above everything else, she is a friend” Legolas huffed fisting his hands at his sides.

Thranduil seemingly ignored what Legolas had said and turned to Tauriel who was now silent.

“This conversation is not over” he threatened as she did not look at him. She turned to him and her eyes held a fiery spark which he had never seen, at least when she looked upon him.

“I would never allow you to cause me harm” she whispered yet her voice was deadly.

Thranduil sniffed angrily and looked down to her stomach with distaste and with that he walked away as his guards followed him.

“Legolas!” he yelled.

“Go” Tauriel whispered looking at him. “I do not want any of this to affect your relationship”

“He himself is affecting it”

But he sighed, almost in defeat and crossed the space to her and hugged her.

Kili, this time stepped away as Tauriel wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Take care, I will come and see you when I can” he whispered in her ear. They pulled apart and without a glance back he walked away, after his father.

Everyone stood quiet as the elves left.

Kili went to Tauriel and took her in his arms as well. She was remarkably fighting whatever show of emotion that managed to escape her, but he knew she was hurting deeply.

Thorin huffed in anger as he saw his nephew so close to an elf…. Someone he thought of as the enemy, until a few days ago, but even then he still felt a deep distaste toward them.

“Kili” Thorin called as the couple separated.

“The Laketown people are still at Erebor” Bilbo reminded as they all nodded in agreement… some were still frozen in place. Thorin was still glaring at Kili silently as he gave Bilbo one nod.

“Uncle” Kili began but he promptly brought a finger up to stop what Kili was about to say.

He walked to them slowly. “Just know that I would have already banished you if you were not my nephew!” Kili swallowed and steeled his eyes.

“And you!” Thorin hissed looking at Tauriel. And Kili once again wrapped an arm around her waist. “Know that I have some tolerance toward you because you have saved his life many times”

Kili smiled at that… surprised that his uncle would say something positive. From where he was standing he could see Dain rolling his eyes and grimacing. Kili sent him a glare that had him infuriating in place.

But before the rest of them could celebrate at what Thorin had said, his voice once again boomed.

“Don't take that as a possibility! We have not discussed this abomination you two have created!” he hissed looking at Tauriel’s stomach. At that she stiffened and a deep scowl settled in her face.

“ _Its just a baby_ ” she whispered, careful of keeping her voice down. Her hands then went to her stomach and she shook her head. How could so many of them speak of an innocent little babe with such distasteful words? It saddened her deeply.

Thorin looked at her then and an almost apologetic spark settled in his eyes that left Tauriel raising a brow. He could see the hurt that was deep in her eyes that was mined there at Thranduil’s harsh words.

She looked exhausted, but not physically but emotionally.

Thorin sighed in both exhaustion and uncertainty.

“I.. thank you for saving him” he breathed looking at Tauriel and then glancing at Kili. His voice was low but Tauriel, Kili and the rest of the group all stood there with mouth slightly agape. 

Thorin’s eyes then changed at the smiles that he could see.

“Don't take that as a!”

“Possibility… we know uncle” Kili whispered as he smiled. Thorin glared at them once again and began to walk towards Erebor. Everyone stood there… it was silent, maybe a bit too quiet. Even Lord Dain was frozen in place, not saying one word. 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Thorin huffed. Everyone unfroze and started to follow him.

“What about Tauriel?” Kili asked as Fili came to him.

Thorin turned to him and gave him another glare and turned back around.

Fili shrugged his shoulder. “Brother, I am taking that as a yes”

Kili smiled and Tauriel lit up considerably.

“Lets not celebrate yet” Balin warned. “He has not discussed about permanently”

“Its a start” Kili whispered as he kissed Tauriel’s cheek.

They started to walk towards Erebor, many of them exhausted and some grumpy.

“Thranduil will never let this go” Tauriel whispered as they walked through the battle field which was still filled with tents. Many of the elven healers could be seen walking around still.

“And Thorin has not discussed your permanent stay” Kili sighed. But he still smiled as they have achieved a small victory regarding Thorin.

“He thanked you” Fili then added surprise coloring his tone.

“Now that makes me wonder if I'm really awake” Tauriel muttered as Kili chuckled.

Fili then said something very clever that had them chuckling uncontrollably. They were clearly trying to distract Tauriel and it was working.

But at the sounds of chuckling Thorin stopped and turned to them sharply.

They stopped laughing at once and Fili cleared his throat.

Thorin finally turned around and the three of them, plus Bofur, were laughing into their hands.

* * *

Minutes passed and there were almost close to Erebor’s now destroyed stone entrance. It was a sense of nostalgia that many of them had… only days before they were running into a battle which was still responsible for the hanging aroma of death. It was easier to clean up after a battle than to heal the atmosphere of the sickness of death and war.

Kili looked to Tauriel then and caught the sadness lingering in her eyes.

“Don't worry, Thranduil won't do anything” he promised and she shook her head lightly.

“He won’t go down without a fight” she whispered. The situation Kili and Tauriel had created will sure put a strain in the already extremely fragile relationship between Thorin and Thranduil.

“Neither will we”

* * *

“Father!” Legolas called as Thranduil still did not turn to his son.

Thranduil then sat at his chair with a glass chalice of wine in his hand. His scowl was only becoming colder.

“Tauriel did not deserve your words” Legolas accused. Thranduil chuckled with no emotion as he drank from his chalice.

“She deserves more than just words!” Thranduil hissed turning the glass in his hand.

“You will not harm her!” Legolas threatened and at that Thranduil looked to him.

“Are you going to stop me? She is not yours to defend!” Thranduil exclaimed swiftly standing up and towering over his son.

Legolas glared at his father and made his stance appear taller. He promptly ignored his last comment.

“What would she say if she knew you were plotting the death of Tauriel when you know she is pregnant?” Legolas whispered and at that Thranduil froze and crushed the chalice in his hand.

The broken glass made a chiming noise as it fell to the floor and Legolas looked to his father’s bloodied hand.

“Do not speak of her!” Thranduil cried as his chest began to heave.

“Am I not allowed to speak of my mother?” Legolas asked and his voice was deadly yet an emotional tone was carved into his words.

The guards outside swallowed as the voices from the king and prince were booming loudly around them.

Thranduil turned away sharply from Legolas, who was clearly waiting for an answer.

“Forgive me” Legolas whispered as Thranduil walked to a table next to his high chair and grabbed a cloth and wiped his bloody hand.

“You are excused” Thranduil muttered his voice quiet yet accusative.

“Tauriel would have never disobeyed you without a good reason” Legolas said as he walked away to the door of the tent.

“She raised her arrow against me” Thranduil accused turning back to him in anger.

“I'm not going to alibi her actions” Legolas began.

Thranduil shook his head. “Her strange behavior now makes sense”

“Yes father, we all do strange things for love, or because of love”

At that, Legolas walked out, each step filled with anger and unsaid matters, as Thranduil was left with the echo of his son’s words. He sighed angrily as he poured himself another glass of wine.

He could admit to himself that he did not wish to bestow death on Tauriel, but there were so many things that accused her.

And he was a king. Sometimes a king must do the necessary to restore order, and those who dared and distort order, must be brought to the consequences and the previous captain of his guard would not be the exception….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love the (slight) tension buildup! That Thranduil and Legolas moment... damn... :(  
> Thorin will be difficult on the situation regarding Tauriel and Kili, yes, but I see him as a changed dwarf, they all are, a journey like that has to be somewhat life changing, and more of that will come in the next chapters. Thranduil and Dain are the ones who are going to be more difficult on the subject. But coming out of a war is going to make Thorin look at things from a slightly different angle... he almost lost Kili many times before, and he is not going to lose him now so he wont be banished... but I'm curious on whats going to happen when they do get to be in a room... alone... will Thorin explode?  
> So see you next chapter!


	30. Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the long wait! 30 Chapters! Sorry for being dramatic... but Holy shitake mushrooms! already 30 chapters...  
> Serenamariex thank you for your anticipation! It gives me a warm feeling knowing that you anxiously wait for a new update!  
> thatbloodyyines thank you for your first sweet comment! <3  
> Nanoute.. <3 :) nuff said  
> And for JP and JustAnotherBrokenHero (my fellow pirate matey)... the following cliffhanger at the end is for you... since you love cliffhangers ;) .. wait you don't? 3:)  
> Thank you all for reading so far! Thanks for the kudos and comments!  
> Hope you like it :)

Finally the group had arrived to the entrance just as the sun was setting. They were all exhausted after successfully killing all of the orcs only with some cowering and running away. Many guards have been posted around Dale just to make sure none came back.

“I feel like I need to sleep for a month!” Bombur chuckled.

“My body is sore” Gloin grumbled stretching his arms in the air.

“We have more to do still” Thorin whispered as he walked to the front and after stopping for a second to look upon the destroyed entrance, he entered with Dain at his side and Dwalin at his other.

It was noisy inside as the Laketown citizens were still distraught and worried of what could be happening outside, unaware that everything had ended.

“Hello Tauriel!” Sigrid announced as Tauriel turned to the two girls she remembered from Esgaroth. Tauriel did not even have enough time to blink let alone answer, when Tilda suddenly had her arms around Tauriel’s waist.

“I missed you!” she squeaked as she held on to her tighter. Tauriel smiled as she ran a hand through her soft hair.

“I missed you too darling” she whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Tilda released her tight grip and ran her small fingers through a lock of Tauriel’s hair, all with a soft smile on her face.

“I love your hair” she muttered with a sparkle in her eyes, as Kili smiled when he caught onto the conversation.

“Isn't so pretty?” he asked looking at Tilda, who nodded her head a bit too enthusiastically.

Tauriel chuckled and ran her thumb down Kili’s cheek which had Sigrid furrowing a brow.

Aha! her suspicions were right!

“Come on Tilda lets go find Da” Sigrid ordered taking a hold of her sister’s hand.

They turned to leave as Tauriel waved to them.

“I knew it” Sigrid said in a smile turning around to them. “The way you looked at him when he was asleep was a great hint”

Kili chuckled as he saw Tauriel’s cheeks begin to blush. The rosy pink colors made her look even more beautiful.

“How were you looking at me?” Kili asked as he bit his lip. She rolled her eyes, a habit that was growing more and more, and shook her head.

“I have no idea what she is talking about” she denied it all with a shrug of her shoulders. Kili chuckled as he nodded sarcastically. She looked away from his eyes and focused on the scene in front of them.

“Is everything alright?” one woman holding a tiny baby then asked, looking at the dwarves.

Thorin nodded and the woman gave out a sigh of relief as well as many others.

Tauriel on the other hand could not keep her eyes away from the bundle in her arms as Thorin jumped on top a boulder to be able to speak to them all.

Kili followed her line of sight and smiled when he saw what she was being so intrigued by. The smile that spread through her lips made her almost glow.

“I cannot offer any of you food” Thorin began. “Because we ourselves do not have it, but we can offer you shelter and many warm beds, if you wish”

“Shelter will be enough, the rest will follow” Bard said in a nod. He looked upon Thorin Oakenshield with new eyes as he could see that the dwarven king could really have a kind heart, he was just too stubborn sometimes.

“We can maybe kindly ask King Thranduil for more food and water” a man with a short beard proposed. Bard and the rest of the company stayed quiet as they looked to Thorin.

“The Elven King isn't too happy at the moment” Bard said as many of his people commenced chatter. Thorin looked to Kili and Tauriel, who now had a bundle in her arms.

He took a deep breath and glared at his nephew.

“Which reminds me of an impending conversation” Thorin huffed looking at the couple which was getting strange looks from some of the men and women around them as they were standing so close to each other.

Kili nodded and looked to Tauriel. She reluctantly gave the baby back to its mother. She wanted to hold it a bit longer. How she terribly longed to have her own babe in her arms, and yet the growing worry of bringing a babe into such an ever-dangerous world was starting to become a loud reminder that her child will always be looked upon as abnormal.

“Thank you for letting me hold her, she is beautiful” Tauriel whispered putting the baby girl back in her mother’s arms. The woman smiled warmly and walked away.

“I’ll be back” Thorin assured as Gandalf and some of the dwarves started to herd their visitors off to some sleeping chambers. There were many of them still but finding them all rooms would not be an issue. Gandalf looked to Thorin, giving him a warning look, which Thorin ignored.

Kili and Tauriel seemed to take a deep breath and they followed him. But, Fili, Dwalin and even Bilbo started to follow them.

“Alone” Thorin ordered without looking back at them.

“With all due respect, I want to be there to prevent you from choking our youngest prince” Dwalin muttered which got a nervous smile from Kili. Tauriel only tightened her hold on his hand… like she would ever let that happen.

“This is something I must discuss with them!” Thorin hissed as he turned around. Dwalin brought his hands up when he saw the glare that Thorin was sending him.

“Alone” he whispered, this time with no glare but an impatient look in his eyes.

Kili gave him one nod, which was the only movement he could master as he was so nervous. Facing his uncle in front of others was suddenly the easier task he had done, so now his feet felt like they have grown roots and had buried themselves into the ground.

“Its alright lads” Kili assured looking at his brother and then at Bilbo and finally at Dwalin who was still feeling wary over it all.

“We are going to be fine” Tauriel whispered her voice surprisingly calm.

A snort escaped Thorin and he once again started to walk.

“Good luck” Bilbo muttered with a nervous smile and even his thumbs up faltered.

The couple smiled reassuringly and started to walk down the hallway as their three companions looked upon them.

“Yep… they’re dead” Dwalin said as Fili ran a hand through his hair.

“We can't just leave them alone in there” he snorted.

“Thorin will get more upset if we were to follow” Dwalin said leaning against the cool wall of the stone hallway.

“He is changed” Bilbo whispered. “He will not do anything too harsh”

The manner which Bilbo had said those words gave Fili and Dwalin some hope. But after some silence Fili shook his head.

“My brother, a dwarven prince of Erebor has impregnated an elf of Mirkwood” he said looking at Bilbo. “And he is asking sanctuary for her, so she can stay here in Erebor”.

Fili sighed, he never did think he would ever say such sentence, yet again he was talking about Kili so…. no surprise there.

Dwalin swallowed and nodded.

“You are right… lets get the others, those two need as much support as they can get”

* * *

“Everything will be fine” Tauriel murmured running her hand through Kili’s hair and straightening his tunic. They were still dirty and bloodied, and battle worn, and not to  
forget, they had already faced an audience already.

After passing several archways, they were now in front of the door leading into a hall where Thorin had walked into.

“The anger he was displaying out there is not even close to what he is going to display in there” he whispered. She smiled and at the second he visibly relaxed the high rise of his shoulders.

“I'm going to be right there at your side” she assured.

“Like its supposed to be” he murmured kissing her cheek. For a few seconds he worshiped her soft and delicate skin falling across her neck.

“Lets do this” he then said as he straightened himself and pushed open the tall, heavy door.

She suddenly released the breath she was holding in and walked after him and immediately grabbed his hand.

The door behind them closed loudly and at that she jumped slightly. She vigorously took several deep breaths and forced herself to have control of her emotions. It worked, and she successfully made her heart beat at a normal rate.

The grand hall had a high ceiling and a beautiful mosaic glass window laid at east side. It was already starting to darken outside so no light came in from the window but instead there were many tall candles on metal candlestick holders that surrounded the perimeter of the entire hall.

The most breathtaking sight was the jewels that filled the north side of the hall. Piles and piles of overstocked jewels were sitting on a platform of stone at the north side of the hall. Light from the candles was reflecting from the jewels and stones, which was such a sight to behold.

Tauriel and Kili would have gotten lost in the moment longer but the sharp and sudden tension in the room seemed to devour them.

There was a long table that ran vertically in front of Tauriel and Kili and they could see Thorin at the end of it, facing away from them.

Tauriel bowed even if Thorin could not see her.

“I cannot begin to express the disappointment I feel” Thorin whispered pinching the bridge of his nose. His voice was low but it, nevertheless, did echo around the room making goosebumps run down Kili’s arms.

“I'm sorry” Kili breathed as Thorin at last turned around. “I'm sorry that this happened during a difficult time-”

“Difficult time?” Thorin snorted as he shook his head. “This are more than difficult times!”

“But… I'm not sorry for falling in love with her, nor for my child” Kili announced wrapping his arm around her dainty waist. Tauriel smiled proudly but her smile faltered when Thorin directed his glare at her.

“I did not think an elf captain would be capable of seducing a dwarf” Thorin hissed slamming his hands on the table.

Tauriel’s eyes narrowed instantly and Kili cocked his head to the side as he was trying to believe what his uncle had said.

“I did not-” she said with wide eyes.

“Silence!” Thorin cried and Tauriel suddenly let go of Kili’s tight grip.

“No” she hissed. “I did not seduce him! I fell in love with him. There is a big difference!”

Her voice bounced from off the corners of the room, all the way up to the high window. Her voice was not loud though, but it held power something that gave it the necessary power to silence both dwarves.

Thorin’s glare returned soon after and Kili was now at Tauriel’s side once again.

“He is too young to know of the meaning of that word” Thorin huffed.

“Love is a natural phenomenon, age does not downgrade or limit the ability to love” Tauriel whispered looking at Kili who in turned smiled deeply.

He looked to his uncle and his eyes were suddenly despaired.

“Uncle, we are not here to question our love” Kili said trying to deviate the sudden of course of their conversation.

Thorin rose a brow at his nephew’s words. He sounded so much older as of late.

“Offer her sanctuary” Kili pleaded.

“I do not offer sanctuary to the enemy” Thorin growled and Kili froze. It felt as if they have taken several steps back from the ideal decision.

The air circulating the room stopped flowing as the couple stood still but a few seconds later the door was opened.

“She is no enemy” Fili said. His expression was calm as well as the rest of them all. The dwarves had all walked in, and Bilbo and Gandalf were also seen walking in last.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thorin asked his voice sharp. He had clearly warned them about following.

“Tauriel and Kili need an audience” Gandalf proposed as he looked to the couple and sent them a smile and a wink.

“You are King, Thorin, so your decision will be one full of support and clear evidence not just your fierce feelings speaking out” Balin said with his hands at his back.

At his words someone else opened the door, and judging by the dwarves' expression, their new companion was not welcome.

“Lord Dain” Gandalf whispered looking at Balin who in turned gave him one shake of his head.

“I am here to even out the play field, someone who does not feel comfortable with the mere presence of an elf” he hissed. Kili sighed loudly and sent him a glare.

“I am the one who will decide” Thorin warned looking at them all.

“But yes of course, but we know that with the right direction you will make the best decision” Balin said going to his side.

“Your words will not deviate my mind” Thorin assured as Balin came to his shoulder and gave him a pat.

“Thorin, your decision can potentially force your nephew to leave your side. He will not leave her alone” Balin whispered at his ear. Thorin gulped slightly at that and blew out a defeated sigh.

“Very well” Thorin began. “What do you all need to say regarding our… guest”

Fili was the one who stepped up first. “As mentioned before, she has saved his life numerous times”

Thorin nodded and Dwalin stepped up. “She fought bravely beside us”.

He sent Tauriel a small smile and stepped back.

Ori took a deep breath and stepped up. “She… she allowed me to keep my journal and pencil when we were at Mirkwood”

The dwarves all smiled as well as Tauriel. The memory of it clouded her mind, and she smiled as Ori sent her a blush smile. He was so adorable.

Thorin lifted an eyebrow. “I do not see how-”

But before he could finish his sentence Gandalf had sent him a deep gaze. As one a parent sends their child when they are being naughty.

“Next” Thorin said, giving Gandalf an eye roll.

Bofur raised his hand. “I was there when she saved Kili’s life-”

“We already discussed that many times” Dain cried as he crossed his arms in impatience.

Bofur shook his head and took a serious breath and looked at Thorin. “You don't understand… he was dead, he should have not been here”

Tauriel felt a shiver run up her spine and she tightened her hold on his hand. She closed her eyes as she could still see his eyes darken. He was dangerously close to the darkness… too close. She had never told him how close close to death he became of being.

“As someone who saw it happen… what she did, that is not the works of an enemy” Bofur’s words filled the silence and Thorin could not take his eyes away from his youngest nephew.

And then he looked to his oldest, both of them were here by a mere miracle.

“Lets continue” Balin whispered as Thorin was now staring down at the table deep in thought.

Bilbo was the one who put up a finger. “She is carrying an heir” he said his voice matter of fact.

“That is not a rightful heir!” Dain huffed pointing a finger to Tauriel's stomach. Her hand instantly was at her stomach and her eyes filled with rage as she knew what Dain would say next.

Kili stiffened at that. “Why is it not an heir?” he asked as his voice challenged the lord.

“For starters, we have no proof that if you are indeed the father” Dain hissed. Gandalf shook his head and ran his fingers through his beard. The rest of the dwarves started to grumble and chatter clearly all in discontent regarding Lord Dain’s presence.

“We already discussed that!” Kili hissed.

“Do not question this child’s blood!” Tauriel grumbled menacingly looking at Dain. “And do not question my virtue!” Her eyes were wild and they held a dangerous spark.

She was currently too exhausted to deal with Dain’s s…. stupid remarks.

Kili held on to her, not for her safety, but he was starting to fear for the Lord’s life.

“Lass-” Dain warned with a growl.

“Calm down!” Balin cried as everyone stood there surprised over his loud voice. The elder dwarf rarely let his voice be loud, but when it did it silenced everyone, even Lord Dain.

“It is not a legitimate heir that is true” Thorin said looking at Balin.

“It is an elf” Dain huffed agreeing with Thorin.

“Thorin that child is still a descended of Durin” Bilbo argued trying to take Thorin’s attention from Dain’s remarks.

“It is” someone said as the other dwarves started to loudly agree.

Gandalf leaned on his stave, nodding with approval. He knew that child was a descendant and it had every right to rule though he knew Tauriel only wished safety for her child.

“Are you permitting a disgrace to potentially rule your kingdom. An elf to stain the purity of the Durin line?” Dain muttered looking at Thorin.

“Its an heir, and there is no question about it!” Bilbo argued.

“Tauriel would never lie about who the father is!” Bofur cried.

“Silence!” Thorin’s voice boomed, making the glass window almost chatter.

“Thorin that child is not a legitimate heir” Dain argued. “As your cousin, and as a fellow lord myself, I advise you to not let this elf stay here, nor for that child to potentially take the throne after Fili”

Tauriel looked to Kili nervously as Kili ran a hand through his hair.

Fili looked to his brother and he could see the hope escaping his younger brother’s eyes.

“I should have a say as well” Fili began making his shoulders set with determination. “That child is my heir, until I produce my own so I should also advise my uncle in this”

“You are just a young lad” Dain huffed. Fili glared at his uncle’s cousin with a hardening gaze.

“Lord Dain, with much respect, I know enough” Fili hissed.

“Having an elf here will make the situation with Thranduil much worse” Dain’s words rang the reality of it all. None of them could argue that having Tauriel in Erebor will put more strain on the relationship between the dwarves and elves of Mirkwood.

“Tauriel is worth it” Fili said and everyone's head snapped to Tauriel.

She gave Fili an appreciative smile but even then her smile faltered. She was causing so much strain.

“Is she worth another war between dwarves and elves?” Dain asked threateningly advancing towards Fili.

Thorin stopped Dain with a strong hand at his chest.

“Do not do anything foolish cousin” Thorin warned standing in front of Fili as Dain took a few steps back and grumbled.

“Stop” it was Kili’s voice which now made everyone fall silent. He shook his head and looked to Tauriel. “We will leave”

Tauriel’s mouth fell open and she instantly began to shake her head.

“Kili!” she hissed.

“Brother you are not leaving!” Fili cried. Thorin fisted his hands. How could his nephew leave? Where would he go?

“I do not want any of this to affect you all” he began.

“I'm not going to be the reason you leave your home and your family Kili!” Tauriel said.

“Tauriel, we discussed that” he whispered not looking at her.

“You belong here” she breathed, her back to the quiet spectators. He grabbed her waist with one hand, and the other began to caress her cheek.

“I belong with you” he whispered. His voice caressed her skin but the jagged tension coming from Thorin managed to make her tense once again.

“You do not know what you are talking about!” Thorin growled walking alongside the table to his nephew. “You are not leaving your home, and your kin. After such journey?  
You would leave?”

Kili stepped away from Tauriel as his uncle walked to him. His footsteps were overfilling with rage.

“I have responsibilities, and I see that you wont let her stay!”

“No!” Thorin growled.

Kili stiffened. “No what?” Now his uncle was steps away from him. His expression was deadly and Tauriel found her hands suddenly holding her daggers which Thorin ignored... Everyone froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry more angst is coming :)  
> And I like cliffhangers... this one is a small one... but I like them hehe.  
> Whats going to happen!!!?? Next update will come soon! Spring break baby!!!  
> A certain elven king is up next.... gonna throw some glitter in the air at his entrance for reallzz.  
> #xoxo


	31. Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO many different emotions in this one... idk... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> I know the chapter is short... but it felt long to me, not just the length but the stuff going on made it sound long to me hahaa... though I did promise a cliffhanger to JustAnotherBrokenHero, thatbloodyines, JP, and serenamariex :) SO it works out ;)  
> Enjoy :)

Thorin’s arms were suddenly around Kili to the surprise and gasps of everyone present.

“I'm not losing you again!” Thorin hissed. Kili found his hands frozen at his sides and it took a few blinks of his eyes to fully register what was happening. At doing so, he also wrapped his arms around his uncle.

“I must, if it means protecting her and you from Thranduil” he whispered as they broke apart.

“No” Thorin said. He turned to Tauriel then.

“You will stay” Thorin began and at his words Tauriel’s dagger fell from her frozen hand and it clattered to the ground.

His eyes held slight anger yet at a deeper level, she found genuine honesty.

“We will talk with Thranduil, get this all sorted out” Thorin said with his hand at his chin deep in thought.

A few more seconds passed and everyone unfroze.

“Thorin you are surely mad!” Dain hissed shaking his head and angrily sitting in one of the chairs.

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf all broke into a cheer. Thorin could not help but chuckle as he saw his kin jumping up and down like children.

“The argument about the child being a legitimate heir will come later, but you can stay, it is clear that you are different” he said with a small smile. Tauriel swallowed and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She could not believe his words. Kili fled to his uncle and hugged him once again.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed and with that he ran to Tauriel. He picked her up and twirled her around a few times.

Thorin then felt a heavy load lift up from his shoulders. The only way to keep his nephew by his side was to accept the situation, however difficult it will be. But he knew one thing… he could not lose his nephews. He had already gone through that uncertainty and pain.

“Thank you” Tauriel whispered looking at Thorin once her feet were on the ground. Her voice was brittle but it held appreciation for the dwarf standing in front of her.

He gave her one nod and motioned everyone to leave the room.

They all silently congratulated the couple, and Thorin for making the right decision. Dain still shook his head and walked out of the room.

“We will talk later cousin” he assured as he gave Thorin a slight glare.

Thorin gave his cousin an unimpressed glare that left the lord grumbling and cursing.

Now alone Tauriel and Kili stood in front of Thorin, awakardly.

“First, I need to get something out of my system” Thorin whispered and walked to Kili and smacked him on the head to the surprise of them both.

“OW!” Kili cried as Tauriel suppressed a chuckle with her hand. “What was that for?”

He was now rubbing his head as Thorin gave him a unimpressed gaze.

“That was for bedding a maid out of wedlock, and an elf out of all the maids you could have chosen!"

“She is the one and only” Kili whispered and Tauriel had to suppress the urgency to kiss him.

“I can see that” Thorin muttered giving the pair an odd look. It was a look of wonder.

“Tauriel” he began, “Talk to me about the poison”

At this their smiles disappear and they both stopped breathing as different memories filled their minds.

She took a deep breath as if to control the shake of her hand.

“It was a Morgul Shaft, and the poison was consuming him at a rapid rate. When I arrived… he was close to death”

“How close did he become?” he asked looking at Kili who was now looking to the floor.

“He… he was gone, but I managed to pull him out”. Her voice was shaky, but she managed to keep the threatening tears from falling. Kili looked to Tauriel, unaware of the actual truth. He knew he was close to the darkness, he could still remember how it felt, but he never knew how close he actually became of losing his life.

“There is no point of speaking of it, he is here”

Thorin nodded. “You are right”

A few seconds passed. The room was filled with silence and a strange aura that was filled with tension.

“Thank you again” Thorin said as he cleared his throat to disrupt the biting silence.

“It was my pleasure” she whispered with a smile.

“Kili” Thorin began. “I-”

Thorin was interrupted by the door opening once again. It was Bilbo who popped in.

“Legolas is here, he wants to speak with you” he announced, his voice slightly urgent.

“With who?” Thorin asked.

“With all of you”

Thorin turned to the pair who were now exchanging looks as if they were having a conversation. It was a strange sight to behold and Thorin was not sure if he should interrupt.

“....Lets go” Thorin said, as the pair tore their eyes away from each other and walked after Bilbo.

* * *

Bilbo led them to the chamber where they all had been sleeping many nights before.

“He’s in there” he said as he pointed to the door.

“He said he wants to speak with everyone?” Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded.

“To everyone and then with Tauriel”

Kili turned to Tauriel who shrugged her shoulder and nodded.

“Very well, call the rest” and with that Bilbo left to call the rest of the company.

Thorin walked in first, pushing the heavy door open.

“Legolas” Tauriel whispered with a smile.

The elven prince bowed to them all.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me” Legolas began.

“Well we didn't have much of a choice” Kili snorted. His voice obviously sarcastic.

“Kili” Thorin huffed.

“Just trying to lighten the mood” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Troubling times have not yet left us” Legolas said. His tone was much more accusive than he intended.

“Legolas” Tauriel began, trying to distract Kili and Legolas from each other. The tension that lay between them had become almost foggy but it was still strong. “What has your father agreed to?”

Legolas took a deep breath and looked to Tauriel.

“He has talked to some high elves of his council, and they have agreed on your punishment” he whispered. Tauriel swallowed thickly as she saw the anger and despair settling in his eyes.

“Death” Thorin whispered. Kili gulped and Tauriel felt his hand around her waist freeze as she knew the word ringed loudly in his ears.

“He wouldn't!” Kili cried as he ran his hands through his hair.

Legolas nodded in regret as he looked at Tauriel. She anxiously shook her head.

“Not while I'm expecting” Tauriel exclaimed as her hand went to her stomach protectively. Kili started to pace around where he was standing.

“Nor never!” Kili growled.

“They don't want the baby to be born” Legolas announced. His voice was almost monotone, too empty.

Kili froze half way through a step and his heart beat dangerously increased.

Tauriel froze with wide eyes, as Thorin swallowed. He could almost taste the anger coming from his nephew and Tauriel.

“What?” Kili hissed. He fisted his hands as he slammed them on a table next to them.

A deep scowl settled on Tauriel’s face.

“Who are they to decide?” Tauriel exclaimed. Her chest heaved from the anger she was feeling.

“A joining of the races, in their opinion, would be an atrocity, and a shame to elves” he said, and he sounded like he had repeated previously said words.

“I must talk to him” Thorin hissed but Tauriel shook her head.

“I will” she said with determination and with barely contained anger.

“No you aren't” Kili argued coming to her then. Tauriel looked to Legolas who furrowed his brow.

“Take me to him” she ordered. Legolas seemed to think about her proposition.

“Tauriel you are not going to see him!” Kili said in an incredulous voice.

“I must”

“I'm not letting you go to him” he said and he grabbed her wrist almost forcefully.

“Kili”

“Tauriel, this is what he wants, for you to go to him”

“Legolas, will you go with me?”

“I’ll go with you too” Kili argued before Legolas could answer.

At that she shook her head, and Thorin’s attention caught onto the comment.

“Kili, it is better if I go alone”

“But I'm supposed to be by your side”

She swallowed by the slight hurt she could hear in his voice.

“This is something I have to do on my own, I know you understand”

“No” was all he whispered.

“This is no time to be stubborn” Legolas said and at that Kili instantly lit on fire.

He sharply turned to Legolas with a scowl on his face.

“I would believe you would also deny this” he said.

“I will be right there with her, no one will harm her, besides she herself has trained our guard, she knows every tactic”

Kili did not look convinced.

“Kili” Thorin began. “Let her go, I have something in mind too”

Kili ran a hand through his hair and covered his eyes in his hand.

Tauriel frowned as she saw the deep worry that settled over him.

“I’ll be fine” she whispered going to him and was about to touch his cheek when he moved away from her touch and she froze at his sudden flinch. He did not look at her as he walked away.

“Take care of her” Kili whispered looking at Legolas who in turn nodded reassuringly.

Tauriel still had her arm stretched out towards the empty space where Kili had been standing, when she heard the door close.

She also heard Thorin walk away and move out the door.

She took a deep breath and turned around to a waiting and patient Legolas.

“What was that about?” he asked.

She swallowed and shrugged her shoulder.

“He is clearly not happy about this” she muttered looking at the door.

“I should go talk to him first” she whispered taking a step towards the door. She could not bare to leave Kili in the state of worry. The way he had moved from her touch hurt her deeply, more than she led on.

“Tauriel we should leave now” Legolas argued.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and managed to let calm overtake her. Her training was always helpful in situations like this. In most tense situations.

“Fine, lets go” she whispered. “Thank you for this”

“No problem” Legolas said touching her shoulder. “Just make sure to not do anything harsh”

They both chuckled slightly at that. Her name would not be Tauriel if she didn't do anything harsh or reckless. But she fell silent as now there was more in the line than her own life, so she would think twice about doing anything reckless… well if she managed to stop herself in time.

* * *

Kili walked after Thorin and into another room filled with treasure, it seemed as if every room in certain hallways was filled with some sort of precious stones or gold coins.

Kili closed the door behind him creating an echo in the room. 

“Kili, take a deep breath” Thorin proposed as he saw how Kili was leaning heavily against the door. “She can take care of herself, and Legolas is-”

But it wasn't just that particular night that was bothering Kili. It was all the instances where Tauriel had been in danger.

“I'm growing tired of the constant danger that surrounds her!” Kili cried. “I'm supposed to be protecting her, yet she always manages to get hurt one way or the other!”

Kili was clearly distraught and Thorin was not sure what to do.

“Everything that happens outside of your control is not your fault” Thorin whispered patting him on the shoulder.

“Yet, she gets hurt, because I can't defend her. I never do enough”

His hand was now going through his hair.

“Kili, you can only do so much. I've seen the way you defend her, and I know I speak for her as well, its enough”

Kili smiled and it instantly warmed his face to the Kili everyone knew even if some emotion was still lingering in his eyes.

“You will make an excellent father” Thorin muttered and at that Kili froze.

“More than I could ever be”

The words danced around them for a few seconds until Kili could actually speak.

“Don't say that” Kili whispered with a shake of his head.

Thorin smiled and looked to the floor.

“You and your brother have looked at me as a father, yet I was always busy with something else”

“But when you were there… it was the best time for Fili and I, trust me you were more than great”

Thorin smiled and caressed his nephew’s cheek.

“A good father would never leave their loved one behind” Thorin whispered with a shake of his head.

“I understand why you left me” Kili argued.

Thorin shook his head once again and sighed.

“No…. you had poison in you, yet I left you there, and forced your brother to stay as well”

“You didn't know it was poison”

“But I could see how ill you were”

Kili fisted his hands, he could not take the image of seeing his uncle blaming himself.

“Before we went to RavenHill” Kili began. “I told Tauriel to go to Dale instead of coming with me, even when we both had agreed that we would fight side by side”

Thorin looked to Kili and waited for him to continue.

“I know what its like to have to leave someone behind” Kili breathed. “Fili did it too, at the tower in RavenHill, he told me to scout the lower floors and he would investigate the top floors, and I'm aware that he knew that trouble lingered there”

“Yet you two did it for safety and with selflessness, and I did it for gold” Thorin grumbled.

Kili shook his head and determination set on his shoulders.

“Uncle, you reclaimed Erebor, something that many had said was impossible. You defeated Azog, do not downgrade the incredible feat you have accomplished”

Thorin smiled looking to the floor, and after a few seconds, he once again brought Kili into his arms, just as he had done so many times, especially when he was younger.

“Forgive me?” Thorin whispered.

“I have nothing to forgive”

“Thank you”

“I have something to show you” Thorin whispered, after seconds of silence. Kili looked up at him, curiosity filling his expression.

“What is it?” he asked as his uncle walked over to the treasure hoard and grabbed a chest.

The chest itself was breathtaking. It was white, and the sides were covered in rubies and the lid had tiny sapphires.

“What's inside?” Kili asked still looking at the chest, clearly mesmerized by it.

“I am hoping to deviate a certain king from his intentions”

* * *

“I have to tell you” Legolas began as they walked side by side. “Nethelon has been quite eager in speaking against you”

Tauriel snorted, as Nethelon entered her mind. Thranduil had twelve high elves as advisers in his council, and Nethelon was one who did not approve of her whatsoever, along others, of course.

“He is of course on the kill Tauriel committee” she said as she ran a hand through her hair, and tried to fix the messy braids.

“That really is not amusing Tauriel” Legolas said with a quick shake of his head.

She grew quiet at that as a shiver went through her.

“Especially when my life is not the only one on the line” Tauriel whispered as she looked down at her stomach.

“That won't happen” Legolas said with promise written in his eyes.  
-

They were now crossing the bridge into Dale. It was dark, but many torches were lit. The dancing of the flames created many strange shadows around them, making the night much more mysterious and nerve-racking.

The air was also blowing softly, causing both Tauriel’s and Legolas’ hair to billow in the air. Tauriel’s hair created a soft fiery halo around her, as always.

They both stopped when they came upon the guards at the entrance.

“Prince Legolas” the four elves greeted and they bowed respectfully.

“We are here to speak with my father”

The guards were not paying attention to him as they were now staring at Tauriel. They knew they had orders to arrest her at sight, but with Prince Legolas next to her, they were not sure on what to do.

“Hello” she greeted with a blinding smile. One of them waved, but the rest stood their ground.

“I'm not sure we are allowed to let her pass”

“And I'm sure King Thranduil does not own Dale” Tauriel retorted in a smile as she brushed past the guards. Her expression was daring any of them to stop her, and the guards froze, unsure of what action to take. The uncertainty could be blamed on not wanting to fight their previous captain, and secondly, they knew of her fighting skills, and… they did not have a death wish.

“Its fine” Legolas said and stopped the shuffling of their weapons.

“You really ought to stop scaring them” he whispered with a soft smile once he caught up to her.

“I didn't do anything” she shrugged.

“Tauriel, your simple smile terrified them” Legolas huffed. “Some are not aware you have emotions”

A laugh escaped her then. It was indeed true. With Kili, and his kin, she felt more relaxed and able to let her body get loose. She wasn't of high class, but she was always expected to act with grace, something that went against her personality. Now with Kili, she explored her wild side much more often, even though her gracefulness in fighting was still present.

A frown took upon her smile as Kili bounced into her mind. She knew he tried to control his emotions, but he was mad, she was sure of it. He was worried for her, and yet he had not interfered in her plan as she had thought he would.

“Tauriel” Legolas repeated, his voice louder than the first time he had called her.

She immediately looked up and saw that he was giving her a questioning look.

“I was saying that we… your hand again” he whispered as he looked down to her hand placed at her lower abdomen.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she had not caught onto his conversation, much less the fact that her hand was splayed across her stomach.

“Not a secret anymore anyway” she whispered, reminding him.

“Oh yes” he nodded. “Never mind”

They both chuckled as they turned a corner and they both skimmed to a sudden stop.

“That's far enough” a guard said.

“Castion” Tauriel said in a sigh. Another elf who was not so very fond of her. Castion had always been jealous of her position, saying that an elf maid was not fit to be a captain, and more so someone as young as her. Tauriel had always managed to beat his expectations, not that she cared for them.

The brown haired elf bowed to Legolas, as so did the rest of the guards.

“My prince, with all due respect, that is your father’s traitor standing beside you, and with no shackles on her wrists” Castion noted, glaring at Tauriel who in turn glared back.

“We are here to speak with the king” Tauriel assured.

“You do not speak here” Castion hissed as Legolas stiffened and raised a brow. “I have to say, its refreshing to know that even you, my dear Tauriel, is able to make... mistakes”

He pointed his sword to her, and aimed it at her stomach.

In a blink of an eye, Tauriel had her daggers in her hand, and at that many of the guards drew their swords in slightly shaking hands. Her face was serene, something that made her look even more threatening and dangerous.

“That's enough!” Legolas growled putting his hand to Tauriel’s shoulder and pushing her back a few steps.

She was silent and looking at Castion with a dangerous spark in her eyes. Her daggers glistened, as the light of both the moon and the various torches around them, bounced off the sharp surface.

The guards knew very well of the destruction she could cause with her sharp daggers. She had once taken down a wandering group of orcs by herself and after a count of the corpses, they realized she had killed 15 of them with just her daggers. 

“Lower your weapons” Legolas ordered. The guards stood down, but Castion was the only one with his sword in hand, still glaring at Tauriel.

“Castion, put it down!” Legolas repeated, this time his voice was louder, and more dangerous.

Castion hesitated still, but at last brought down his sword.

And before any of them could take another breath, Tauriel had Castion pressed against a wall, with both her daggers at his neck, and his sword on the ground, long forgotten.

“Tauriel!” Legolas exclaimed. Valar, she was fast….

“Never speak of my son in such a way again” she whispered menacingly and Castion was left to only nod his head aggressively. He felt the sharp press of the tip of one of her daggers and at that the blood drained from his face. 

“I think I'm enjoying this” Legolas chuckled, his arms casually crossed. The other guards looked to each other in question, all stricken with fear. If they attacked Tauriel, the prince standing to their right would not be happy.

“Alright, Tauriel we must go” Legolas said, in an almost regretful voice. He actually enjoyed witnessing the time Castion had been silent, with no words coming out of his mouth.

Tauriel stepped away from the furious elf and walked to Legolas.

“He got in my nerves” . That was all she said and started to walk away.

“Good night” Legolas said in a smile and turned after Tauriel. Castion was currently adjusting his armor and angrily retrieved his sword from the ground.

“That is the reason you never anger an expectant mother” one guard acknowledged and Castion sharply turned to him.

“Tauriel is mad, and I'm sure glad the king plans to execute her!” Castion hissed.

“But what of her babe?” another guard asked, one that obviously did like the ex-captain.

“What of it?” Castion asked in a hiss, with no regard or emotion in his tone.

* * *

“You still have to work in controlling your emotions, Mellon” Legolas acknowledged as they now were approaching Thranduil's tent. It was a lavish tent, so Tauriel knew it belonged to the king.

“I seem to have no more tolerance for-”

She stopped in the middle on her sentence and leaned into a wall.

“Tauriel are you feeling ill?” Legolas asked, his voice wearing a hint of worry.

She shook her head and he grew silent when he saw the sadness lingering in her green eyes. He had dreamed of those eyes for so many nights that he knew exactly when any emotion crossed them.

She swallowed and pressed her forehead against the cool stone wall.

“I just” she began and her voice quivered. “I'm just growing tired of the hate that is being directed towards my child”

She fisted her hand against the wall, while the other caressed her stomach.

“Its just a baby!” she hissed as at last tears fell down her cheeks.

“My baby” she whispered.

Legolas stood there, unsure of what to do. What would Kili do?

He finally took her in his arms and she buried her face in his neck.

“Its alright, let it out” Legolas whispered as she shook in his arms.

“Its an innocent child” she breathed through her cries.

“People will get used to the idea of it Tauriel” Legolas began, hoping his words would comfort her. “But if they don't, then so be it, because I am sure your child will be loved more than enough by its parents and its dwarven kin”

His words were soft, and they made the sadness in Tauriel become less tormenting. She looked up at him in disbelief.

“Thank you” she whispered in a watery smile as he wiped her cheeks tenderly. She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. How she had missed her friend.

“You’re welcome” Legolas muttered in her hair.

“Though one more thing” Legolas began. “Son?”

Tauriel smiled at that. She had called her baby a ‘him’.

“Most dwarf babies are male” she said in a smile. “So I believe its going to be a boy, though I'm not sure”

“You will know later on though” at that she nodded and smiled once again. He tightened his arms around her and smoothed her hair.

“Its been awhile since I felt comfortable around you” Tauriel whispered. She had missed him so much and the fact that now she could hug him was a huge relief. Even though she could still feel the lingering tension between them, she could also feel that old trust that they both shared.

“I agree...Though I'm sure Kili would try and murder me if he saw us” Legolas said in a chuckle as she laughed as well too.

“Ain't that the truth” Kili’s casual voice then suddenly filled the air and Legolas and Tauriel both froze….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small cliffhanger there at the end... I loved writing this chapter!!! It was like vegetable soup... the many different emotions and feels were the different arrangements of veggies XD  
> I know I said Thranduil would appear in this chapter, but he will be in the next one! As I mentioned, it got a bit long...  
> Thanks for reading! Again, thanks for the kudos!  
> #xoxo  
> Ps- I am terrible at making up names, especially for elves... so bare with me on that end


	32. Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf council. #small comedic relief #drama #angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :p  
> That last cliffhanger was a small one, but some of you went bananas! ;) (mission accomplished)  
> I didn't know that putting a cliffhanger to a conversation between Legolas and Tauriel would be effective.... :)  
> No cliffhanger today... well ehh kind of... yeah nv its there :D  
> I love you all.

“Kili!” Tauriel whispered. How had he had managed to sneak upon two elves?

Legolas fought back the urge to gasp and immediately stepped away from Tauriel as if he had somehow committed a crime. He had his hands up in the air but looked to them and asked himself why he was putting his hands up?

Kili was leaning against the wall inspecting something in his hand. His stance was casual, which made Legolas feel even worse, and he did not even know why.

“What are you doing here?” Tauriel asked as Kili looked up.

“I hope I didn't interrupt anything. You two were really getting it on” Kili said. And he send a slight glare to Legolas, as he was still unable to suppress his jealousy, but to his surprise the feeling left him as soon as it came.

“Your hand was trying to wander that gem there for a second” Kili said and Legolas became wide eyed, as he understood nothing Kili had said, but the crawl of the strange heat at his cheeks made him somewhat understand. Tauriel rolled her eyes as she clearly understood. Legolas would never do such a thing.

“Kili!” Tauriel repeated as she tried to suppress a chuckle.

“Tauriel” Kili mimicked and that caused Tauriel to smile.

“You know I would expect a hug or something, but I've seen that you had more than enough hugs” he noted looking at Legolas, who was looking rather sheepish. Legolas chuckled as he saw the playful spark in the young prince’s eyes.

Tauriel rolled her eyes once again and walked to his side. She liked Legolas’ hugs, and maybe it was wrong to compare them, but Kili’s embrace could not be compared to anyone’s.

The strength he possessed in his sturdy arms was easily turned into softness when she was in them. She loved feeling his biceps envelop her, and his strong chest against hers. He made her feel safe by the mere touch of his hand, so she felt like the whole world fell away when he hugged her. The top of his head came well past her mouth but even then she felt smaller and shorter when she was devoured by his muscular arms and torso and she absolutely loved it.

“Sorry about that back there darling” Kili whispered, referring to his stubbornness. He did not know he could ever flinch away from Tauriel’s touch. It was frightening to know how worry and despair could affect someone.

“Yes, you better be sorry” Tauriel muttered and Kili chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

“How’s baby?” Kili asked caressing her stomach and her eyes fluttered closed as she once again felt the familiar energy run throughout her body.

“You just saw me an hour ago, but baby is fine” she assured in a smile.

“I'm going to be asking that question much more often in the coming months, just warning you”

“That's fine by me” she whispered in a soft smile, the one he absolutely loved because it made her dimples appear.

Their lips met not too shortly after that. It was a passionate meeting and Legolas had to clear his throat after a few seconds to remind them that they were not alone, and they were only a few feet away from Thranduil’s tent. But even when they had separated Kili dove for her once again.

They finally separated and she giggled when he saw Legolas shaking his head.

“You two need to calm down” Legolas proposed as Kili raised a brow.

“What are you holding in your hand?” Tauriel asked to distract any genius comment he would make. Kili brought his hand up and opened it revealing a beautiful white diamond sitting in his palm.

Both Tauriel and Legolas stopped breathing and Kili chuckled at their wide-eyed expressions.

The diamond sparkled in Kili’s hand as it was reflecting every possible ray of light. Even better, Tauriel could see Kili’s brown eyes almost glittering as he looked upon the diamond. She could not agree on which was the most breathtaking sight, the stone apparently made from starlight, or Kili’s eyes. Kili’s eyes would win any time.

“My uncle has a plan” Kili began as he grabbed Tauriel’s hand and placed the diamond in her palm. She had never held one before, and its surface was so smooth she kept on running her thumb over it.

“White gems” Legolas said, his voice almost too quiet.

“They vary in sizes, but they are all that same shape” Kili said in a smile as he saw Tauriel’s eyes shine under the sight of the diamond.

“Thorin believes your father can be… persuaded”

Legolas shrugged his shoulder slightly. “Trying is worth it, though it is going to be difficult”

Tauriel passed on the gem to Legolas who brought it up and inspected every cut detail of it.

“Its beautiful” Tauriel whispered as Kili wrapped an arm around her waist.

“So hopefully Thranduil will agree, since he was prepared to go to war for them”

“I sure hope so” she breathed caressing his cheek. “Your uncle would not miss them?”

“Nah, he has a few more. He has a chest full of them, and he stopped piling them until the chest could barely close, and even then he could probably fill another one”.

She chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“I appreciate your uncle’s aid” she whispered letting her lips caress his skin.

“You can thank him later, but for now, we have a mean, elven king to talk to” he reminded as Legolas nodded.

“Let me do the talking” Legolas said as he returned the gem to him.

“In your dreams elf” Kili playfully spat.

“Dwarf” Legolas warned yet Tauriel could see the slight pull of his lips.

“Come on boys” Tauriel interrupted in a roll of her eyes. Kili turned in time to see her smile suddenly falter.

And at the next second she gagged and Kili flew to her side.

“Tauriel!” he cried.

She leaned over and started to vomit on the stone ground. Kili quickly pulled her hair out of her face while Legolas stood frozen still as he had never seen Tauriel do something such as that.

“I'm fine” she breathed as she grimaced at the awful burning sensation in her throat.

“Are you sure?” Kili asked caressing her cheek and trying to rub some color back in her face.

“Some water would be very welcomed” she whispered in a smile looking at Legolas.

“This way” he said in a nod.

Tauriel leaned heavily on Kili as they walked, as the dizziness had not yet left her.

They came upon many baskets lining the end of the street they were walking on.

They could hear chatter in Thranduil’s tent as Legolas reached into a basket and pulled a chalice for Tauriel and passed it over to Kili. He then took out a vase water, filled the chalice and Kili gave it to Tauriel.

Tauriel drank the water hungrily thankful for the cool liquid. She was glad that the strange and disgusting taste had left her mouth.

“Thanks” she said looking at Legolas who in turn grabbed another vase and passed it to Kili who did not even wait for a chalice and drank straight from it.

He chuckled as he did the same.

“How often has it happened?” Legolas asked looking at Tauriel.

“Twice” she said as she drank some more.

“You have to talk about the pregnancy with an elven healer Tauriel” he whispered. “After we are done here I will ask Verya if she can go and see you and answer any questions”

She nodded and Kili felt himself relax as the pink color of her cheeks had returned.

“You also need to talk about the birth” Legolas noted as he drank again.

Both Tauriel and Kili froze, with their drinks halfway to their mouths.

“He’s right” Kili said after he found his voice and then a smile took over his face at the thought of having his babe in his arms. Though Tauriel could admit she was beyond nervous for the actual birth.

“Talking with her will be helpful, yes” Tauriel said and smiled as well when she looked at Kili’s almost excited grin.

“Alright, ready?” Legolas asked as he looked over to the tent.

“Kili, stay by my side” Tauriel said, her voice suddenly tense while looking at the tent.

“Tauriel, you stay by my side” Kili argued in a smile which then turned into a serious gaze.

“You both stay by my side” Legolas said and tried to suppress the roll of his eyes.

* * *

They found two guards at the entrance of the large tent, but to their surprise they did not get questioned instead they bowed to Legolas slightly and stood their ground.

“Hes waiting for you” was all one of the guards said.

Tauriel swallowed as the nerves she had been suppressing finally rose. The three of them walked in after the guard had opened the flap door.

The inside of the tent was well lit, and Kili became wide eyed as he saw how spacious the tent was.

Everyone in the room grew silent and turned to the three guests.

Tauriel could only count five of the advisers currently in the tent, which was a relief but she sighed as she saw that most of them were not very fond of her.

Thranduil walked through a few of them and smiled at Tauriel, then at Kili, though his smile only sent shivers through them all.

Legolas bowed to his father and greeted him, yet Thranduil's eyes never left Tauriel.

“Even if you have been banished, you are still expected to bow child” one of the elves said, and his name was Thalion.

Tauriel never had a problem with him, but now she saw the elf was giving her an accusing look which for some reason made her look to the floor.

Kili rolled his eyes at Thalion’s tone as Tauriel bowed quickly.

“Even her bows need practice” Tauriel looked up as she recognized Nethelon’s voice. His dark eyes were looking intensely at her.

A glare settled on her face as Kili stiffened at the way the high elf was looking at them both.

“What a disgrace” Nethelon whispered and many of the other elves nodded.

Kili snorted. “A disgrace? I'm not the one wearing a dress” he retorted as he looked down on the elf’s clothing. Tauriel and Legolas could not help the chuckle that escaped them.

Nethelon glared at him as he walked forward.

“So this is the young dwarven prince”

“Kili, prince of Erebor at your service” Kili said with a smile as he too, bowed. That was the first time he had used the official title, and the thought of it lingered in his mind.

"Do you not have any respect for yourself Tauriel?" Nethelon asked with a shake of his head.

"Mating with a dwarf" he then spat as he closed his eyes.

Tauriel took a deep breath as she tried to control her anger and Kili could almost visualize shooting an arrow through that elf... if only he had his bow.

“A dwarven prince of Erebor and an Silvan elf of Mirkwood” another elf announced, this time an elf maid. She was pretty but of course in Kili's opinion, Tauriel was the breath taking view.

“Anira” Tauriel hissed fisting her hands. That was someone who she personally did not get along with.. at all. She was young, and she had always held a grudge against Tauriel because it was well known that Legolas held something special for her. Jealousy throughout the kingdom was not rare.

“Tauriel, I was very… disappointed and shocked when I heard of your… abomination” the chestnut-haired elf said looking down at her stomach. Tauriel’s glare intensified, and only the fact that Kili was holding her hand was the only thing keeping her from attacking her.

“Keeping a dwarf as a pet, is not heard about often either, what a shame” Anira said in a smile as she clearly enjoyed the clear fury burning in Tauriel, and in Kili, and even in Legolas.

“The shame would be to scar that pretty face of yours” Tauriel whispered menacingly as her dagger was suddenly twirling in her fingers as if it appeared from thin air. Anira’s smile faltered as she involuntarily took a small step back and looked to Thranduil who in turn raised a brow. Tauriel had never used such a tone on any of his council members before.

Still Thranduil did not speak, and he finally sat at his chair and crossed his ankles. He was quiet, which was causing Tauriel to be even more nervous.

“You do not speak to a council member in such way” Nethelon hissed the reminder as Anira nodded and made herself appear as the despaired victim.

“We came to speak with the king, not his advisers” Legolas spoke for the first time.

“We are your father’s advisers for a reason” another older elf spoke. Arandor was his name. He was much kinder than the rest, but older which meant that he may be against Tauriel’s ‘crimes’.

“We are here to make an offer” Tauriel interrupted looking only to Thranduil.

“The traitor does not make propositions, you are supposed to be under arrest” Nethelon growled and with a flick of his hand some guards entered from the opposite door of the tent.

Castion was leading them inside as he walked in looking proud. The tall elf smiled sarcastically to Tauriel but even then he was still afraid of her from her earlier threats.

Kili suddenly drew his sword and stood alert by her side.

“No Kili” Legolas whispered looking at him, and urging him to withdraw his weapon.

“Father” Legolas began as more guards entered.

“Legolas, this does not concern you” Thranduil announced and his voice left no room for discussion but still Legolas pressed on.

“Of course it concerns me!” Legolas cried and he tensed when he felt guards in the back of them. Both entrances were blocked. Great.

“Tauriel will pay for her crimes!” Nethelon hissed.

“What crimes? Abandoning her post because she meant to save a life?” Legolas hissed back with equal heat.

“She has more crimes written against her” Anira reminded looking to all.

“That thing growing inside of her, is one of them” Nethelon hissed and a look of disgust crossed his face.

“That child must not be born” Anira added and she must of regretted her words because she swallowed as she saw Tauriel and Kili both freeze and a sudden dangerous aura seem to surround them. Legolas shook his head and gave a look to Nethelon and Anira which said ‘seriously?’

_That was it. Two enraged parents on the loose._

Kili suddenly charged towards Nethelon who was closer and in his rage he pushed two elven guards out of the way. Tauriel attacked the guards at the back who tried to stop Kili, but made sure to not critically injure them. Though her anger was making it hard to actually care. The now familiar anger and instinct to protect and defend her child was now running through her.

Legolas looked to his father once and with no hesitation punched an elven guard who was about to draw his bow. He helped Tauriel with the elven guards that poured in from the door they had entered from.

Thranduil was surrounded by his guards and he sat there with a surprised expression as he looked at Tauriel drop every single guard and then at Kili who punched a guard in the nose who was trying to protect Nethelon. He did not know Kili would dare to attack a high elf but by the looks of it Kili had the upper hand. Perhaps he had underestimated the dwarven prince after all.

Castion and the other guards pushed back the council members but it was too late for Nethelon as Kili had already pinned him the ground and his sword was dangerously close at his neck. The elf was squirming with fear. Legolas hurried along to Kili, to make sure he did not kill Nethelon though it did not sound like a bad idea.

“How is a child a crime, you bastard?” Kili growled as he dropped his sword on the ground and he grabbed Nethelon’s collar and brought him up to his eye level. “Do not speak of my child like that!”

Legolas stood protectively in front of Kili as the other elves and guards stood frozen in place. Even Thranduil was wide-eyed.

“Kili release him” Legolas whispered looking over his shoulder and down. If Kili were to kill Nethelon then everything will worsen.

Legolas turned to see Tauriel finally bring down the last guard with a high kick to the head. He could tell they were all just unconscious and he mentally applauded her ability to suppress her anger and just cause minor injuries.

“Kili, my love, let him up” Tauriel was then at his side. Kili turned to her and his eyes were still glazed with anger and his grip at Nethelon’s collar only tightened and soon he started to squeeze at his neck. Nethelon was breathing hard as he could not move his eyes away from Kili's brown ones. The anger radiating from him was terrifying.

Nethelon had his hands at Kili's wrists but even then he could not take his hands away. He felt himself at the brink of unconsciousness by the lack of oxygen.

“Let him go darling” Tauriel whispered and this time Kili’s face then suddenly changed. He blinked a few times and nodded as he moved from the elf who was still shaking in the ground.

Tauriel pushed Kili away by putting a firm hand against his chest and she could feel the hammering of his heart beat. She knew Kili was was still enraged but her touch was calming him down considerably. Legolas still had his sword drawn as he moved to them as well.

Nethelon got up and dusted off his clothes and tried to regain back his dignity by glaring at Kili. He had his hand pressing into his neck as Kili had managed to draw some blood.

“Yes, that child is indeed a crime!” Nethelon accused in a breathy voice as he was trying to regain his breath. He of course backed towards the guards when he had spoken, as he still feared another attack.

“A mistake” Castion added and Tauriel rose a brow at his comment. They never learn.

At the next second she sent her dagger flying towards him and everyone jumped out of the way to miss it. But it managed to graze Anira on the arm and it successfully scared the breath away from Castion along with other guards. Tauriel smirked… two birds with one stone. Castion seemed to have seen a ghost, as he was pale and Tauriel knew he was thinking about how he almost lost his life a second before. 

Anira gave out a whimper as she saw the blood on her shoulder and an elven guard charged to her side as she applied pressure to her small, nevertheless dramatic wound.

“How dare you!” Anira cried looking to Tauriel.

“I was aiming at Castion, sorry” Tauriel said with a small, sadistic smile at her face. 

“King Thranduil this savage must be locked up at once, before she awaits her punishment!” Nethelon cried with his hand still at his chest. “Along with her insane dwarven lover who almost killed me. What ever they claim to have is not conventional, and neither is that child!”

“Now I regret not formally introducing you to my sword” Kili mumbled and Tauriel shook her head but smiled at Kili’s comment, and more so at the terrified gasp that left Nethelon.

Thranduil sighed and shook his head as he looked to the ceiling.

“This is chaos” Arandor then said as he retrieved Tauriel’s dagger from the ground and he walked to the front to Tauriel, Kili, and Legolas.

They tensed when Arandor was suddenly in front of them. He had a kind face, which gave Tauriel a sense of relief, even when she had first met him.

“Nice throw” Arandor said in a smile as he returned Tauriel her dagger at the horrified gasp of Anira. She stood there dumbfounded but took it from his hand.

“Thank you” Tauriel hesitated to say.

“They are not savages” Arandor announced turning back to look at everyone as he brought his hands to his back. “You provoke them with a delicate subject such as their child, and of course they will become defensive, I know you understand my Lord”

Thranduil gave him one nod and briefly looked to Legolas and then turned to Arandor.

“He could have killed me!” Nethelon accused and at that Arandor shook his head.

“He is reckless, they both are” Arandor said as he looked to Kili who looked confused by the fact that he was defending them. “But I am positive he wouldn't have killed you, it would help if you don't offend Tauriel or his child”

“So you are on their side, doesn't surprise me” Anira hissed glaring at Tauriel. Someone had wrapped a cloth around her wound and now her scowl was back.

“I'm on the side of hearing what they have to say” Arandor said putting a finger up and at the Nethelon hissed as he knew what followed.

“Brother” another elf said looking intently at Arandor. Ahh, so those two are brothers, Kili thought.

It was Daeron, the most quiet of them all, and who was actually in charge of the trade of Mirkwood. He was quiet but observant.

“You know not listening to them is wrong, its an innocent child” Arandor said raising a brow and looking at his brother intently. Tauriel smiled at his words and made a mental note of formally thanking the elf.

“I will hear of this offer” Daeron then said with a nod and turned to Thranduil.

Arandor, Daeron and Legolas… that would make three of his trustees that agreed.

“That's all I needed” Thranduil then said. “I want to hear this offer”

“My lord, that is only two in favor” Nethelon argued putting a finger in the air. Anira nodded as well.

“My vote counts” Legolas said in an accomplished smile and Tauriel longed to give him a hug then.

At Legolas’ words Thranduil rose from his chair. The guards cleared a path for him and now he was in the front, next to a furious Nethelon who cursed mentally.... Legolas was not even a official member of the council. 

Kili saw Thranduil stand in front of them with his hands at his back and he took that as a cue and stood taller.

“Its an offer from my uncle” Kili began and Thranduil rose a curious brow.

“Why is he not here then?” Thranduil asked.

“He said that this was something I was to do, and I agree with him”

“Did he also tell you to attack a member of the royal council?” Nethelon hissed.

“Your words were not necessary” Arandor said before Kili could answer. Nethelon huffed as he shook his head. Tauriel could see that Nethelon was becoming increasingly irritated, but she was thankful that they had Arandor and Daeron somewhat on their side.

“Continue” Thranduil ordered. 

Kili finally took out the large diamond from the inside of his tunic and held up for all to see. He now expected the gasps and wide-eyed expressions of the elves.

The diamond glittered in his hand as the tent grew almost painfully quiet.

Tauriel turned to Thranduil, who was still staring at the diamond.

“You mean to bribe the king?” Nethelon asked crossing his arms.

“No, we respectfully ask the King to abandon the threats against Tauriel” Kili said as he held Tauriel’s hand.

“My uncle would like to speak to you tomorrow morning, in front of Erebor, with your decision, and he will hand you a chest full of these” Kili announced.

“What if I refuse?” Thranduil asked raising a brow. Kili’s eyes became darker once again.

“Be prepared for what follows” Kili said with a dark promise coloring his voice. Thranduil then tensed.

“Father, you do not need to decide now” Legolas said immediately catching the change in his father. “And you have to make that decision yourself, as the consequence is a great one”

Tauriel stiffened as the reality of a death sentence hung heavy over her. Now it had become real, as she saw those who wanted to end not just her life, but that of her unborn child.

“My lord” she whispered turning to Thranduil. He took a deep breath and turned to her. “Please”

“Tauriel I” he began when Nethelon’s voice suddenly interrupted.

“This is nonsense! We are not going to get bribed!” he cried. “She carries an abomination, she has damaged our reputation!”

“Silence!” Thranduil’s voice boomed throughout the tent.

He could not think with all of the chaos going on in the tent.

“Tomorrow I will be there” Thranduil said in a nod though Legolas could still hear the doubt in his voice. Nethelon and Anira grimaced but Arandor was the one who sighed a breath of relief and gave Tauriel a smile.

Tauriel felt some hope suddenly fill her and she also saw Kili visibly relax.

Nethelon grimaced and looked to Castion and Anira…. as if he would ever allow Tauriel to stain their elven bloodline.

“You are excused” Thranduil announced turning back to his chair.

“Are you not going to arrest her?” Anira quickly asked as Tauriel, Kili and Legolas stepped over some of the guards who were now waking into consciousness and headed towards the door.

They stopped at Anira’s question and the tent was filled with tension once again.

Thranduil shook his head and motioned them out.

“With my respect my Lord” Castion began. “Tauriel is still a traitor, who needs to be imprisoned, at least until the morning”

Kili shot him a glare and turned to Thranduil who was visibly thinking about what Castion had said. Castion ignored Tauriel's glare and shivered slightly at the fact that she had threatened him already.

“She needs rest” Kili then said positioning himself in front of Tauriel. “And you wont lock her up, she already was banished anyway”

He hissed the last part and he dared any of the guards to come to her.

“Go” Thranduil ordered looking to them. Tauriel sighed in relief and they quickly walked out the door.

“You are just going to let her go?” Nethelon asked and in that second Thranduil turned sharply around. It was as if the wind of the sudden turn left everyone frozen in place.

“Don't you see? We put one finger on Tauriel and Legolas will defend her” Thranduil cried looking to them all. “I will not put my son in danger”

“Then maybe he needs to be reminded of his place because he-” Anira proposed but fell silence when Thranduil turned to her slowly.

“My king, you yourself agreed that Tauriel should not give birth” Nethelon reminded. Thranduil fell silent, he was not as sure now. The way Tauriel had looked at him when she had walked out made the doubt of the decision become more abundant. Her eyes showed fear, the kind he had never seen on her.

“Just because she is one of your favorites, does not mean she can get away with her crimes” Anira accused as she picked up the skirt of her dress and made her way out of the tent with a tail of elven guards following her.

“She is right” Nethelon agreed as he also walked out. Thranduil huffed in frustration as he turned towards his chair.

Nethelon walked out with one last look at Castion….

_There was something brewing in the background._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Was that good? I sure hope so... because it was so fun to write! Ohhhh Nethelon and Castion are baddies...  
> So yes one of you asked if they would have some elves on their side... and yes they do yeyyy!  
> Thranduil is complicated... Who else hates Anira? Aww Legolas and Kili finally getting along! More weird dwarven names... Arandor u da real mvp!  
> More to come... xoxoxoxo. Im actually nervous regarding the tension.... I dont trust myself...


	33. Counting Two Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that I'm amazing at titles.... hmm yess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha! :)  
> IMPORTANT THING DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER.  
> I know most of you are excited for the whole "Thranduil meeting them in the morning part" but that will come next chapter... well hopefully :)  
> Sorry for the absence! Next update will come soon after this one.  
> A tiny little cliffhanger???

“He has agreed to meet Thorin tomorrow, that is at least a good sign” Kili whispered looking at the stoned ground as they walked down a desolate street.

Legolas was still quiet and Tauriel was also busy with her thoughts though she gave Kili a smile in response.

“Wait here” Legolas suddenly said as they halted next to a small tent which was joined by multiple ones that were spread around. “I will ask Verya if she can go with us”

Tauriel shook her head slowly. “Its too late, let her rest”

“Tauriel” Legolas pressed. “The sooner the better, if tomorrow does not go as we would like it to…”

Kili looked at Tauriel as he understood what Legolas was trying to say.

If Thranduil and the council were to refuse the gems and carried out her punishment then they would have to leave… one way or another.

“Perhaps this may be the last chance to speak with an elven healer, especially someone like her” Legolas whispered with urgency in his voice.

Tauriel at last nodded as a shiver ran through her. Tomorrow could easily turn into a disaster.

“Wait here” Legolas whispered as he went to the door and called Verya’s name. After waiting for a quiet response Legolas disappeared inside.

“Tauriel” Kili began turning to her. “I'm sorry about-”

She quickly shook her head and hugged him.

“I lost control… the way they were talking about you and then about our babe” Kili whispered into her hair. The way they had talked about his unborn child had finally cracked the small control he possessed. He could not tolerate it anymore. Though it frightened him how close he came into ending Nethelon’s life.

“I understand my love” Tauriel muttered as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. She knew exactly how it felt to feel the anger suddenly burst, as she herself has felt it.

“Our child will face many challenges” Kili whispered letting go of her so he could look at her face.

Tauriel sighed as both of her hands went to her lower abdomen.

“We will do anything we can-”

“Tauriel, it will not be easy, many more dwarves will come to Erebor. The news that the dragon is dead and war has left will travel all around” Kili began as he started to pace and Tauriel stood there, silent. “We won’t be able to change everyone's mind”

Tauriel swallowed as she looked to the ground.

“That is not my dwarf speaking” she whispered as Kili sighed. “The dwarf I know is reckless, and does not give up”

He looked away, almost embarrassed by his words. She was of course right, he was so worried that everything he lived for had gotten tangled in the various challenges life was throwing at them.

“I would never give up” Kili then said and once again embraced her and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Her soft and smooth skin always reminded him of a soft feather, and it always managed to calm him down.

“Good, because I can't do this on my own”

“That's fine, because you don't have to”

“Kili about tomorrow-” Tauriel started to say when Legolas suddenly came out of the tent with Verya not far behind. She was carrying a bag at her shoulder and Legolas was carrying a small basket.

“She agreed” Legolas said in a smile. Verya walked around him and came to Tauriel.

“Nice to see you are up and walking” Verya said as Tauriel smiled as she brushed away what she had wanted to say to Kili.

“Are you going to tell me that I should be resting?” Tauriel asked in a sarcastic voice.

Verya chuckled. “I don't know you personally, but I have heard of the stubbornness of the captain”

Kili snorted at that as Tauriel gave him a sheepish smile.

“Let us be on our way” Legolas proposed as he started to walk.

His quiet mood had much improved as he was making small conversation with Kili on the way.

The sky above them had stars sparkling all over it, like little dots of white paint had been scattered on its surface. The light of the moon was faint as many dark clouds blocked it, nevertheless the stars gave away some light as some managed to escape the clouds.

It was indeed a merry and beautiful night, and the stars were the ones giving it beauty.

They were all laughing at something one of them had said and the mood was improving into one of peace, unlike the tension of moments before.

But halfway through the trail, the conversation became troubled as Tauriel’s impending punishment swam into the topic. It was a darkness that could be escaped, even by the power of starlight.

“Do you think he will accept the gems?” Verya asked as they were now climbing up a small hill. 

“We are not sure” Kili responded and his once merry expression turned sour.

“Half his council is being… difficult” Tauriel then said as Verya snorted.

“Tell me, along those are Nethelon and Anira?” she asked.

Tauriel nodded and fisted her hands at the mention of those two.

“I feel that Nethelon sees this as an opportunity for revenge” Tauriel said as she took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

“Revenge?” Verya asked and Kili also listened intently. 

“There was always something that we never agreed on, and Thranduil would most of the time agree with me” Tauriel said as she remembered instances of an argument.

“He is so hateful and inconsiderate. I never liked Nethelon” Verya agreed. "And Anira acts like she is in charge of everything and everyone!"

"Well you know of her problem" Tauriel then said as Verya looked to a quiet Legolas. 

“Legolas your father needs to reconsider his council members, especially of irritable ones as them” Verya said with a shake of her head. 

Legolas smiled as he turned to her.

“My father needs to reconsider many things” he responded as he changed the basket he was carrying to his other hand.

“And Castion is another troubling one” Tauriel huffed.

“He wants to be captain of the guard” Verya informed as Legolas nodded.

“He was quite eager to take up the position” she continued.

Tauriel rolled her eyes… Castion was delusional. “Half the guards don't even like him”

“That may be true, but many of them do support him” Legolas then said. Castion was someone who had been after Tauriel’s position and was determined to take her title  
away to no success… until now.

“The one we need to worry about is Thranduil” Kili then reminded. He was king and Kili supposed he would have the last word in all of this.

“I really hope he agrees Tauriel” Verya whispered looking over at her and then down at her stomach. Valar… she could not get executed, least while she was carrying an innocent life.

“We hope so too” she whispered as Kili wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You know, the two of you make an oddly nice couple” Verya noted as she strived to change the somber topic.

Kili chuckled as Tauriel leaned her head down onto his shoulder as they walked.

“And I have to say that he is beyond intimidating when he gets protective” Verya said in a chuckle. She remembered when she first met Kili after he had woken up after the battle. She knew he was in pain but he still made an effort to stand before his beloved.

“He is also stubborn, you will meet more of them in Erebor” Tauriel said and Legolas’ laugh echoed around them.

“His uncle is the king of stubborn” Legolas retorted.

“Excuse you!” Kili cried as he reached over Verya and punched Legolas on the arm.

“Is that all you got?” Legolas challenged and Verya raised a brow at his playful question. To be honest she had never seen the prince in such a merry state, especially when Tauriel was still in danger.

“That hurt, don't be a liar” Kili said with a side grin as Tauriel shook her head.

“Children” she whispered as Verya chuckled into her palm.

* * *

“King Thranduil” Arandor called as they were now the only two in the tent. Everyone had left, and some had stormed out. The tent was now filled with the residue of tension.

“Yes?” Thranduil asked as he poured himself more wine and he offered some to Arandor who politely denied.

“Tauriel should not be executed” Arandor said getting straight to the point.

Thranduil sat at his chair with a sigh. He was exhausted and there were few he would ever show that.

“I know” Thranduil whispered as he moved the glass chalice in his hand in a circular motion. “But, there are so many crimes-”

“Shes in love. I have never seen that spark in her. Never”

“I have noticed it too”

“Then do not fall for Nethelon’s demands”

Thranduil drank some more as he looked to Arandor. “Then shall I permit the birth of the child?”

“With all due respect, none of us have a say in that”

Thranduil looked to the floor and stayed quiet.

“I know it would hurt you to do such a thing to Tauriel. You look upon her as a daughter, you and I know her since she was a child”

“She betrayed me and raised her arrow against me! Love will not be her excuse!” Thranduil hissed.

“And that is why she is banished, that in itself is a great punishment especially for her” Arandor whispered. “Many of us do foolish things for love, am I right?” Arandor asked looking at Thranduil, and his gaze seemed to go through him.

Thranduil closed his eyes briefly. “What am I to do then?”

“Don't accept their offer” Arandor proposed as Thranduil rose a confused brow.

“I thought you wanted to save her?”

“Do not accept the gems, accept to lift her from her punishment, without anything in return” Arandor added. “You are a king, and you need to know what your reasons to accept or not to accept are”

“But those gems-”

“Thranduil, do not let your anger or selfishness stain your name”

With that last thought the elder elf made his way to the door. He was wise, and Thranduil valued his opinion, but there were regulations to follow.

“You can override them” Arandor then said, as if reading his mind. “Tauriel is a good soul, and remember she carries in a life within her. An innocent one”

Arandor left the tent but the echoes of his words bounced around Thranduil. He slammed the chalice into the small table beside him.

He desired the gems, of course he did. That was true. It was also true that he did not wish to bring harm to Tauriel.

And yet his duty as King was to bring forward punishment to those who had not followed command. And Tauriel had committed too many crimes.

As he sat there at his chair, he thought about those gems. There are an heirloom to his people, those white gems hold the beauty elves worshiped. But could he really bring himself to agree to save Tauriel for the sake of some gems?

Could he really agree to save her…. at all?

“She was prepared to kill me” he hissed to the empty air. The memory of Tauriel and her bow did not leave his mind. He felt immensely betrayed and yet again those starlight gems wandered into his mind... 

* * *

“This is so beautiful” Verya whispered as they had now arrived to Erebor. There was debris and destruction everywhere and yet the vast inside of Erebor was breathtaking.

Verya ran her hand across a wall where jewels had been seemingly carved into it. It was a strange design nevertheless, it was beautiful. A new place where she had never being in before... it sparked her interest and curiosity. 

“Once we get to rebuilding this place” Kili began. “I will personally take you three on a tour”

Tauriel chuckled as she came to his side. “You don't even know your way around”

“So? We can just wander around… it can be fun to get lost” he whispered that last part to her and her cheeks became flushed at his tone.

“Behave” she muttered with a shake of her head as he smiled his signature grin. She was in bloodied clothes, exhausted and nervous and she did not feel in the mood for his shenanigans. Well perhaps….

“We are elves my prince, we can hear you” Verya said in a chuckle as Legolas smiled and looked to the floor.

“But I'm being serious, the tour is a promise”

Legolas nodded as he gave the tour a serious thought and looked to Kili.

“And I'm curious as to what lies in this place. Do you think your uncle would allow elves to wander this place?”

“Why don't you ask him?” Thorin then said and everyone turned to the place his voice had come from. He climbed over some stones and stood in front of them.

Kili swallowed as he did not even ask him if he could invite yet another elf.

“Uncle, this is Verya, she is here to answer any questions about Tauriel and the baby” Kili announced as Verya bowed.

“King Thorin, its a pleasure” Verya said and to everyone's surprise Thorin gave a small bow as well.

“As it is mine, I thank you for coming” he said as he looked to Kili and Tauriel. His eyes were tired and troubled as many of them were.

“How did it go?” he asked as Kili handed him the diamond.

He grimaced and Thorin tensed.

“Well for one Kili did not kill anyone” Tauriel said in a smile which turned into a frown as she remembered how dazed in anger Kili was in the tent. She could see the promise of death in him and she had to admit that was not a pleasant sight. She had seen him kill many before, but that time it was different.

“Well.. kind of close…” Legolas whispered and at that Thorin became wide eyed.

“What they mean… is that it got pretty hectic, but that's for the least” Kili said giving a glare to Legolas who in turned just shrugged his shoulders. “Thranduil said that he would agree to speak with you tomorrow, but we are not sure of his decision”

“His council is having a great influence on him, negative and positive” Tauriel then spoke as a glare settled on Kili as Thorin raised a brow at his expression. He would have to ask him what had happened.

“The gems will hopefully serve as a pull to the right decision” Thorin said looking at Tauriel.

“Thank you” she whispered as Thorin gave her a quick nod.

“No need to thank me, and by no means am I trying to bribe him” he then added looking to Legolas.

“Some in his council saw it as that” Legolas sighed. “But I know he does not feel bribed as he did not accept right away, I know he is still deciding.”

“He has doubts then?” Tauriel asked turning to Legolas. She knew that the decision to execute someone was a hard one though Thranduil seemed convinced, but hearing that he had doubts of doing so was helping her keep hope.

“Of course he does Tauriel” Legolas said. “I hope he frees you of the punishment, and for the right reasons as well. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he does so so he could get a hold of those gems”

“We will leave all that to discuss tomorrow” Kili interrupted as he could see Tauriel's eyes becoming distressed. “But for right now..”

He pointed to Verya and she nodded. “Ah yes lets get to it”

“Do you want to do this in private or?” Verya asked looking at Tauriel.

She actually was not sure. “I..” she mumbled as he looked to Kili for any preference.

“Alone” Thorin suggested. “And then maybe you can talk back to us”

Kili shrugged his shoulder as they walked after Thorin who led them into a room in one of the sleeping chambers. It had a fireplace crackling in a corner and the atmosphere of it was welcoming.

“This will do” Kili said as Thorin gave him a small smile.

“We’ll be in the chamber a few doors down, you will know which one it is by the loud noise” Thorin said as they all chuckled softly.

“Actually I want to say hello to them” Kili said as he looked to Tauriel. “Do you want to come?”

She nodded with a smile as she grabbed his extended hand. Any time she spent with Kili’s kin was a great one, filled with joyous chatter and jokes. Something she needed desperately of at the moment.

“We’ll be back in a minute” Kili announced looking at Legolas and Verya.

“Sure” she said in a dismissive wave of her hand.

Tauriel and Kili walked out with Thorin and the door closed gently behind them.

“The king is not so bad after all” Verya mused.

“He isn't” Legolas agreed. “But there is something else I wanted to discuss with you”

His voice turned serious and Verya turned around away from a small table to face him.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Its about Tauriel, and her pregnancy”

She instantly became alarmed. “Is there something I should check immediately?’

“Yes...” Legolas said. “Remember at the tent when Tauriel was unconscious and I checked if the child was still alive?

Verya nodded anxiously to hear the next part.

“I felt something odd” he began as he looked at the crackling fire.

“Is it something to do with the baby?” she asked as many different scenarios played out in her mind… it was a half elven and dwarven baby and that in itself required different scenarios and solutions.

“No… not _baby_ ” he muttered and Verya’s heart stopped beating when he emphasized on the singular word….she knew what he was about to say.

“Babies” they both whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> SO yeahhh... two! Thats why some of the chapters have that 'two' in it....  
> I have played with that idea since the beginning and I am excited to write it out... and I really do hope some of you are excited for that as well  
> OF course before we get to that... I have some tension I want to get to...  
> I love Arandor at the moment!!! He is cool!  
> What will Thranduil do???  
> Thanks for reading!! AND THANKS FOR THE AMAZING COMMENTS!!! They are usually long and well thought out comments and that just makes my day be filled with rainbows and unicorns!!  
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	34. And There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel and Kili get told of the exciting news! Though the situation turns a bit somber...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I actually love this chapter, even if its a bit 'sad'... and all 'foreshadowy'  
> The deeper thinking of some of them come out.... if that makes sense...  
> Thank you all for being excited about the twins!! Such lovely comments!  
> I hope I have mended your heartbreak with a faster update (ahem... such as you JP :P)  
> I solemnly swear I wont update like a million years later...  
> UPDATE- I have been kindly corrected that there has been elven twins...  
> Raveninflight (AO3) and readergirl4985 (FF.net) have told me that there has been multiple twins being born to elves... and Lord Elrond himself is one of twins and he even has twin sons... Again I am by far no expert in the Tolkien universe... and I did suspect that there were some twins, but I decided to not to mention that, but now I want to make it accurate for those who wished for me to include it... Those reading this now will now read the 'updated' version... thanks again to the two of you for being nice about it :)

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, and the only sound disrupting that silence was the crackling of the wood at the hearth. Verya was wide eyed as she swallowed. _Oh my… twins._

Her smile spread slowly. “I fail to see how that is alarming Legolas”

He shook his head and was a bit surprised she was not following.

“Verya, twins” Legolas repeated and she had to blink a few times so she could focus.

“There has been twins born to elves before, Lord Elrond is one of twins, and he has twin sons” she noted still in shock by the fact that Tauriel herself was pregnant with twins... even if it had happened before, it was still rare. 

“Yes, but Tauriel's children are half dwarvish and half elvish” Legolas then said as he laid his hand at his hip.

“Legolas please get to your point” she insisted.

“Dwarven babes are bigger than elven babies, not necessarily in length, there has never been dwarvish twins” he began. Verya nodded and in that moment it all made sense.

“Having one baby is dangerous enough for Tauriel, but then two” she whispered. “Dwarven women have wide hips… but Tauriel does not” 

How had she never thought of that? She was so lost in the strange idea that a dwarf and an elf could conceive a child, that she had forgotten to even ask herself that question. Her curious nature had gotten the best of her and had blocked the question whether the pregnancy and birth was a danger to Tauriel… but now...

“Legolas” she called in a small voice. Fear was beginning to gnaw at her.

“The birth itself can kill Tauriel” Legolas muttered in an empty voice and Verya looked to the floor. That thought had haunted Legolas since the second he discovered Tauriel was expecting, and now it had worsen with the fact that she was indeed expecting two babes.

“I won't let that happen” she said quickly as she ran a hand through her light-brown hair. “I will be right there for the birth”

She knew of Tauriel, everyone at the kingdom knew her as the captain. But now there was something else that intrigued her… Tauriel was not the ex captain of Mirkwood, or that dangerous fighter, she was just Tauriel. And Verya has now started to see her as a friend. Perhaps it was because she was younger than her, but Verya admired her for doing what many could not dare: escape.

Legolas turned and came closer to her. He gave her a serious look, one that made her freeze.

“Verya, be honest with me, do you think she will survive?” Legolas asked and she could see the shaking of his hand.

“You know her more than I do” she whispered as she grabbed his hand to stop the shaking of it. “You tell me”

“She is strong”

“And reckless, stubborn, and a fighter” Verya added as she walked away from him. “I do not know her, but our previous captain is indeed strong”

Legolas took a deep breath and gave her one nod. He had to find some hope in her words.

“We should tell them” she whispered once they heard excited voices coming up the hallway.

“They have too much to worry about at the moment” Legolas muttered back as he adjusted the small crown sitting at his head.

“Legolas this concerns their children and Tauriel, they need to know” Verya quickly argued. “It is my duty to say the truth, besides after all it's something to be excited about. Something that will cheer them up”

“Yes, I guess you’re right” he sighed in defeat and in that second the door was opened.

“Seriously you are still laughing?” Tauriel asked as she chuckled. Kili’s laugh bounced from the wall as he wiped his eyes.

Tauriel’s smile disappeared as she looked at Legolas and Verya. The room was too tense and cold even though the fire was roaring still in the hearth. Legolas and Verya just stood there and maybe they made it too obvious but they could not make it less noticeable.

“What's wrong?” she asked as Kili had stopped laughing and he too looked upon the elves.

“Can you come here Tauriel?” Verya asked patting the bed which was thankfully dust free.

Tauriel stood there with a confused expression as she looked to Legolas. He gave her a small smile even though she could see the way his body was still frozen in place.

She nodded reluctantly and Kili silently followed her to the bed. She sat down on top of the bed and extended her legs in front of her and Kili sat on the edge to her left but gave some room to Verya.

“I just want to check something” she whispered as Tauriel removed her top tunic and Kili helped to get it off.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked as the silence was making goosebumps crawl at his skin. His breathing had accelerated at the thought of something being wrong.

“Everything is going to be fine” Verya said in a smile as she covered Tauriel’s stomach with her small hand.

“Do you want me to remove the bodice?” Tauriel asked as she looked down at Verya’s hand.

“No its fi-” she began to say but stopped and smiled when she felt exactly what Legolas had felt. It was indeed a very strong energy, too strong for just one child. It was nothing like she had experienced before with other elven pregnancies.

Verya nodded looking to Legolas and he came closer. It was true indeed.

“Tauriel, you feel a tingle of... energy pass through you right?” Verya asked with her hand still at her stomach and a gasp escaped her. Her voice was full of amazement and wonder and Tauriel took a few seconds to answer.

“Yes, its not just a tingle, its… stronger than that, it's also almost like heat is surging through me but it leaves goosebumps as well” Tauriel whispered in a smile.

“The energy you feel comes from the connection from the mother to the child. Its a radiating energy that expectant elves can feel, and that its what we can feel as well”  
Verya announced pointing to Legolas. Kili was wide eyed completely dumbfounded, he was so intrigued by it all. It was truly magical.

“A connection” Tauriel whispered. Having another life growing within her was a bizarre concept… but it filled her with warmth knowing her child knew about her.

“You have something else in mind” Kili then mused as he knew she wanted to say something else.

Verya finally rose from the bed and looked to Legolas who nodded.

“Tauriel, Kili..” Verya began and she could not help her smile that began to appear. Even Legolas began to relax a bit.

Tauriel and Kili looked to each other in confusion at their strange behavior. It was a serious situation yet they were not acting tense like they had a few moments before.

“You are expecting, not one, but two little ones” Verya announced through a teary smile and Tauriel and Kili both froze for a few seconds. Gasps escaped them both and  
Legolas and Verya saw the words finally sink in. Their expression were of shock and Legolas knew the word ‘two’ bounced in their minds.

Kili’s mouth then fell open and quickly stood up from the bed in a delighted jump as his boots scratched on the wooden floor. His loud whoop echoed around them.

“There's two babies in there?” Kili asked with a gigantic grin on his face as he pointed at Tauriel’s stomach. Verya nodded as Kili laughed again and covered his face in his hands. He was going to be a father of not one… but _two_ babies.

Tears fell down Tauriel’s cheeks as she laughed a breathy chuckle and covered her mouth with one of her shaking hands and her other went to her stomach and she felt pure happiness shower upon her. Valar… what an amazing gift.

“Two babies” she whispered as she looked to Kili who then ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Two!” Kili exclaimed as he brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They finally separated as Kili brought his forehead down on hers.

“This is amazing, there has never been dwarvish twins” Kili whispered excitedly as Tauriel brought her finger up to his face and wiped the tears that escaped his eyes. His face was bright and Tauriel could not help but smile widely at his excitement. Her own excitement threatened to explode in happy tears.

“There’s going to be two little babies running around this place” Kili then said and Tauriel could not help but smile at his tone. Excited, indeed.

“Creating lots of trouble” she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair and brought him closer causing him to almost topple over her.

“Of course they will darling, they’re our children” he said in a chuckle. It was strange to say ‘our children’ as only moments before they both had thought they would only have one child.

“Especially since they are your children, I am sure you will join them in the making of the trouble” Tauriel teased as Kili rolled his eyes and kissed her once again. He could not get enough of her.

They were lost in each other for many seconds until they heard someone clear their throat.

“You knew” Tauriel then whispered looking at Legolas though her tone was not accusive. He nodded and came to the other side of the bed. Kili climbed down as Legolas came in and hugged her.

“Yes I knew, I wanted to ask someone else, to make sure” he said as he rose from the bed and punched Kili lightly on the shoulder. He punched back and Legolas walked back to the foot of the bed and crossed his arms.

“Now tell me the problem” Tauriel whispered looking to Verya who became awfully quiet. There was a reason Legolas had not told her.

Kili became alert at that and returned to sit at Tauriel’s side. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Tauriel, as you may be aware” Verya began, holding her hands in the front of her as if she were nervous. “Dwarven babies are much bigger than our children. Even with their small stature they are thicker.. Wider”

Tauriel nodded as she looked down at her stomach. She knew of that, had she given it much thought? No… not as much as they should have.

“The birth will be dangerous” Legolas added and his eyes became tense and his jaw hardened. “Even if there was only one baby... Tauriel you are too... Small”

Tauriel swallowed as she instinctively grabbed Kili’s hand and the other went to caress her stomach. She knew births were dangerous, but now the thought did not leave her mind.

“She can…” Kili then said as he closed his eyes, as he was unable to finish the sentence. They had never talked about it… there was so much going on that he had not asked her anything.

Legolas felt a shiver run up his spine as he gripped the wooden bar of the bed. Tauriel could not die…

“Or the babies can also-” Verya whispered and she swallowed thickly as he saw genuine fear cross through Kili’s brown eyes.

“No…” Tauriel then interrupted with fire in her eyes. “Nothing is going to happen to them, it doesn't matter what happens to me but-”

“Tauriel!” Kili then said with wide eyes. “Of course it matters what happens to you”

“Their life is above mine”

Kili shook his head. “All three of you will be alright. They need their mother and I need you”

“They need to live… if anything would happen-”

Their children could not die… they just could not. She was tired of her children's lives always being in danger.

“Tauriel” Kili whispered as she drew her legs in and started to shake at the mere thought of anything happening to her babies. She had just found out that there were two of them, and now that she could lose them… 

“Its going to be fine” Kili muttered as Verya took a step closer and sat at the bed.

“He is right” she said and Tauriel closed her eyes… It was easy to say everything would be alright… but she needed to be optimistic. She could not give up, that was what the fighter in her said, yet the Tauriel that had run away from her post to follow and save a reckless dwarf because she loved him. And the Tauriel who was now expecting two children, two babies that seemed to scare everyone by breaking the conventional status… that Tauriel was scared and for once in her life she was tired of always being the strong one. Sure she had shown her fear before… but in front of her own kind? No.

“I'm scared” she whispered as she looked to Kili and Legolas closed his eyes at the tone of of her voice. Verya leaned against the wooden column on the bed and looked to the wall.

Tauriel’s green eyes were red and Kili had honestly never seen that kind of fear in her. Never… perhaps when she was under Bolg’s blade and the morning she woke up screaming from her nightmare… And now to see that fear yet again was nauseating. And something told him that he would see that fear again the next morning should Thranduil and his council finally decide the worst.

“Its alright to be scared” Kili muttered back as he grabbed the sides of her face. “I'm scared too, but at the end of the day its fear that makes us stronger. Everyone is afraid, but its what we make of that fear that's important”

Her body relaxed as she finally found comfort in his words and his touch. She sat there dumbfounded at Kili’s words. How could he always say the right thing?

Kili caressed her cheek as she finally sighed and nodded, but Legolas had to look away from her. She was scared…. beyond scared. Her selflessness always managed to surprise him.

“I will be present at the birth Tauriel, I will do everything in my power to keep the three of you safe and sound” Verya assured in a smile. "We need to count on the fact that they are also half elven and so they would be smaller"

“Thank you so much” she whispered as more tears gathered at her eyes. 

Verya wiped the tears at her own eyes and sniffed. She had never felt so much emotion in a matter of minutes. To be honest she had never seen an elf show so much… emotion. And how she yearned to have the freedom that Tauriel possessed.

“Well, lets leave the uncertainty for another day” Verya sighed as she halted all of her thoughts. She went to the table where the contents of her bag were splayed out and looked through them.

Tauriel and Kili looked to each other as he kissed her cheek. Her eyes still held something darker and Kili yearned to take that away.

“Its going to be alright darling” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He was going to do anything for them to be alright.

“I still can't believe it” Tauriel then muttered in a small smile. She felt as if she were floating in a dream. Can everything really be real. Could she really be expecting two babies? Could the love of her life and father of her children be seating in front of her, pressing small kisses to her stomach?

“When I wake up in the middle of the night to crying babies… then I’ll believe it” Kili said in a chuckle.

Legolas laughed as well as the mental image of that crossed his mind. A grumpy Tauriel and Kili would sure be a gift to everyone…

The tension in the room decreased and the fire seemed to burn brighter. Its warmth was now being felt, making all the goosebumps leave.

“Alright” Verya then announced holding a jar of green herbs with tiny yellow flowers. “This should keep that nausea and vomiting down which Legolas mentioned”

“Legolas bring me the basket please” she then said.

Legolas handed her the basket and she reached inside and took out some cloth.

“The nausea and vomiting is completely normal. Your body is going through various changes”

Tauriel nodded and took the jar to inspect the herbs.

“That is going to make a good tea” Kili then noted as Tauriel handed him the jar.

“Whats that for?” Tauriel asked looking at the cloth in Verya’s hand.

“Legolas said your wound needs a clean dressing” Verya responded as Tauriel smiled looking to him.

“It does” he said as he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

“Now for this you are going to remove that bodice” Verya noted as Kili was already helping Tauriel with it.

Tauriel giggled when Kili got the bodice stuck on her head. Her eyes were covered and she tried to unlace more of the laces.

“Come on lass” Kili chuckled after a few pulls and they finally removed it. Verya laughed as she shook her head and looked upon the couple. How could someone be so lucky as to have someone else to make them laugh? Something so simple as a laugh made Tauriel’s eyes turn brighter. Yet she suspected that Kili had a lot to do with that.

“It would have come off faster if you had let me do it” Tauriel then said in a smirk as she ran her hands to her hair. Her braids were now a mess.

Kili rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead earning him a small smile… there was nothing that could be compared to those adorable dimples.

Verya came to them with a small bowl in hand, and she regretted breaking the moment. Tauriel furrowed her brow as she smelled something familiar in that bowl. To Kili it smelled like wet dirt… 

“May I?” she asked as she was about to lift Tauriel’s thin blouse.

They both nodded simultaneously and Verya got to work and lifted the thin fabric up to Tauriel’s breasts.

She started to unwrap the gauze and stopped to inspect the now healed wound though Kili could not keep his eyes away from Tauriel’s bare stomach.

There were two babies in there. His two children….

While Verya applied some strange paste to Tauriel’s wound, his hand went to her stomach. His fingers caressed her smooth, ivory skin making small trails of goosebumps appear.

Tauriel smiled as he leaned down and kissed her nose lovingly, and a shudder passed through her when his stubble scratched her skin.

The bump between her hips was still small but it was becoming harder and rounder.

“When will she give birth?” Kili then asked with slight wariness in his voice, the thought of the birth was now frightening. Verya looked up from the wound and grabbed another handful of the thick paste.

“Elven pregnancies last about 12 months and she is around two and a half weeks” Verya began.

“And dwarven pregnancies last 10 months” Kili added.

“Exactly so the date is not clear” she said as she looked at Tauriel’s bare stomach and her other clean hand caressed it as well, unable to stop herself. Tauriel smiled as she felt her slim fingers delicately touch her skin at the slope of her lower abdomen.

“They will come when they are ready to do so” she said softly.

“It will be difficult for you to be here for the birth then” Tauriel then said with slight worry seeping into her voice.

“I will try and be here at 10 months, just in case” Verya said in a smile.

If tomorrow goes as planned…. that thought was unsaid but it did linger around them.

And if Thranduil allows her to do so.

Verya had at last finished with the dressing of Tauriel’s wound. It was mostly closed and the paste she had applied was going to close it off quicker.

Kili had walked out to find Legolas. He left the room with a huge smile and Tauriel could not stop smiling as well. Though there was much to face, the idea of having two babies excited them both. Even if the worst could possibly happen, Kili was right, they had to face that fear.

“Thank you” Tauriel said as Verya had finished wrapping the gauze. “For everything”

She had only known Verya for a small amount of time though she beyond thankful for her, not only because she was an elven healer, but because she seemed to be a kind person. Besides having a woman to talk to was a breath of fresh air.

“No problem” she responded as she squeezed Tauriel’s hand. “Anything else?”

“Any tips?”

Verya chuckled as she sat at the edge of the bed.

“Just take care Tauriel, and many symptoms are completely normal. Pregnancies can weaken an elf tremendously, so take everyday with ease”

“I will” she said as she rose from the bed and began to clothe herself. “If Kili is overprotective now, he will want to carry me everywhere I go in the coming weeks and months, using the  _‘Tauriel you are pregnant with twins’_ excuse”

Verya’s amused laugh filled the room as Tauriel chuckled as well.

“He is so happy” Verya whispered in a smile as she began to collect her things.

“Absolutely static” Tauriel added. It was rare how she herself could bring so much happiness to someone else. It had been a strange concept to her, that word seemed so out of reach as of late: happiness. She always deemed herself as content but now there was so much that had changed… good and the bad. But she found herself floating in the sun rays even when so much darkness still hung over them all.

“I will try and come to do checkups, but I presume you will have enough care from the dwarven healer and from Kili, especially from Kili, Tauriel you are so lucky” she whispered as Tauriel smiled a breathy laugh… 

“I sometimes think I don't deserve such love” she responded as she buckled in her tunic.

“Why?” Verya asked as she gathered her belongings.

“You know why”

Her smile faltered as she followed Tauriel out the door.

* * *

“There you are” Kili called as he finally caught a glimpse of Legolas.

“This is a grand place” Legolas said. His voice was breathy as he could not believe what he was seeing.

They were currently at the bottom of some stairs which gave the perfect view of the vastness of Erebor.

Chatter surrounded them reminding them that they were not alone. The Laketown people were comfortably settled, perhaps many of them faced hunger but that was soon to be fixed as Thorin and Bard discussed the ever growing topic of possible trade.

But for now Thorin had made a pause into that conversation as the conflict between Thranduil and Tauriel had taken most of their minds.

“I remember the stories Fili and I grew up with” Kili started to say. “Mere words don't give this place justice”

“Kili” a far away voice called and he turned as he recognized Tauriel’s voice. He would recognize that lovely sound anywhere.

“We should go and tell your kin about the babes” Legolas proposed as Kili looked at him.

“I know its difficult for you-”

“Don't” Legolas breathed with a sharp turn. “Not now, and not here”

Kili swallowed at the tension that was once again surrounding them both. His smile left as he looked at the elf standing in front of him. Legolas turned away from him and stared at the halls and pillars of Erebor.

“You two are going to get lost” Verya said as they were now at the stop of the stairwell.

“Is everything alright?” Tauriel asked as she saw the seriousness in both of them.

“Everything is fine” Kili said in a fake smile which made Tauriel raise a brow. She was not convinced.

“Lets go with the others, as there is much to tell them about” Legolas said as he began to climb the stairs.

“And then you need some rest before… tomorrow” Kili noted. Tauriel still did not look convinced even as Kili wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Kili” she whispered and he knew she wasn't convinced. Of course he knew.

“Its fine”. But really the relationship between Legolas and him still needed some work, now more than ever. Kili did still feel uncomfortable around him, but at least they could both silently agree that they have come together for Tauriel’s sake.

“They are going to be utterly surprised when we tell them” Kili said as they headed to his kin’s chamber, and frankly he wanted to take Tauriel’s mind from the incident from moments before.

The comfortable atmosphere had return even if Tauriel still felt the unsaid words lingering around them. Legolas was quietly walking beside Verya as he was careful to keep his distance from her whenever Kili was around.

She sighed as they neared the door, the three of them had much to discuss which would have to be left for another day.

“I'm suddenly nervous” Verya whispered as Kili was about to push the door open.

“They are not that bad” Legolas shrugged. He smiled as Verya visibly swallowed. She had never been in a room full of dwarves.

“I'm sorry if any of them are rude or too excited” Kili whispered in a nervous chuckle.

Kili opened the door and invited Verya to walk in first and then Legolas followed.

Kili smiled at Tauriel and motioned her to walk in but she held a hand up.

“We are going to talk about that later” she whispered and he knew she referred to the tension between Legolas and him.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

“After we talk about the babies” he muttered in her ear as his fingertips caressed her stomach. A breathy chuckle escaped her. His touch always initiated goosebumps even though his hands were warm.

“Two babies” she whispered in a smile.

“I guess I was good”

And with that he walked in with a smug smile as Tauriel chuckled and shook her head as she realized what he had meant.

_She would call it more of a team effort…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD I seriously cannot stop laughing about that last thing Kili says...  
> And that little thing... when Tauriel says "you know why" hmm  
> Thanks for reading! You are all so amazing, and you all rock because you may not know how hard it is to put your work out there, yet you all make this whole experience a wonderful one! Thank you all my friends! <3 xoxoxoxo  
> And enough of the mushy things! Next up some dwarves and I'm actually excited to see how Thorin will react to twins!! ... and finally after that, next up is the whole deal with Thranduil.. for reals Uponthatstarlight! GEt to it!!  
> <3  
> (funny little story, well is not funny but, I was actually gonna name this fic after my username.... yet the title I chose gives it a bit of uniqueness idk why... but to me it does xD.... even though it the whole fire moon deal is not.... but then that line is in the first chapter so thats how I made it connect somehow :D )


	35. Two Babies In There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel tell everyone of the big news!! Twins! Tension does spike up a bit though... or a lot....  
> And may I say... my title game is strong!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Sorry for the delay! I had some stuff to attend to and on top of that I'm sick with a cold :( !! Though I womaned up and finished this for you!  
> I know I say this all the time... but THANK YOU so much for your comments!! They mean so much! and thanks again to the readers that corrected me on the whole elven twin thing! Hopefully you all read that little update on the last chapter...  
> I'm so glad you are all happy about the twins!!  
> Enjoy!

The proud parents walked into the warm and cheery room, the one with the mosaic window in the side. Tauriel remembered the chamber, it was the room where Thorin had agreed on letting her stay.

Fili immediately came to Kili and wrapped his arms around his tall brother as Tauriel let go of Kili’s hand.

“Good to know you are alright” Fili whispered as Kili patted his cheek.

“What?” Fili asked as he looked at Kili, and he knew there was something burning in his mind which he wanted to say.

“We have something to tell you” Tauriel then muttered in a smile as Fili hugged her as well. The mysterious spark in the couples’ eyes was making Fili grow suspicious.

“Alright” Thorin then loudly called as the chatter in the room died down. Everyone was present: the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf, Lord Dain, Bard and even Sigrid who was standing next to her father.

“I have called some of you here to hear of what will be done tomorrow” Thorin said.

“We have something to announce first” Kili began as Tauriel returned to his side after greeting Sigrid. Thorin’s expression looked confused as he crossed his arms.

“Verya, an elven healer who has been of tremendous help is here with us” at Kili’s introduction Verya stepped up from Legolas’ side and waved and bowed as many present also bowed respectfully.

“More elves” Dain hissed as Kili sharply turned to him and gave him a warning glare.

“She has been able to confirm some exciting news” Tauriel said with a smile that brighten up the entire room entirely distracting them all from Dain’s remarks.

“Tauriel is expecting twins!” Kili announced in a cry, unable to keep his excitement down. Everyone in the room grew silent and no one moved a muscle.

Thorin’s mouth fell open and Kili was sure someone would need to catch him if he crashed to the floor because his color rushed away from his face.

Bilbo seemed to visibly wipe some tears from his eyes as many of the dwarves covered their surprised gasps in with their hands. Dain grimaced as Bard gave Kili and Tauriel some thumbs up. Sigrid clapped her hands and gasped as she did not even know Tauriel was pregnant in the first place and once again came to hug her. The dwarves broke into a cheer and loud congratulations. They all started to hug each other which was a bit bizarre according to Tauriel.

The chamber grew warmer with the excited smiles going around.

“Twins!” Fili exclaimed as he crashed Kili into a bear hug which took the breath out of his lungs. The two brothers laughed into each other and Tauriel smiled at the tender scene.

“You are going to be an uncle to two little ones!” Kili then said as Fili sighed a happy sigh as he turned to Tauriel. He gave her a tight hug and reached up and kissed her forehead.

“Lass, you are going to raise two Kilis…” Fili then teased with a playful distraught expression, as everyone chuckled.

The rest came to them and congratulated the couple and many of them shed some happy tears. Legolas and Verya stood off to the side with a smile on their faces yet Verya was not looking forward to the part of the possible birth complications, which Kili and Tauriel were sure to mention.

“Two babies in there?” Ori asked as he pushed Dori out of the way to hug Tauriel who had to grab onto Kili to keep herself from falling from the momentum of the hug. She chuckled at Ori’s action and at Dori’s scowl.

“Careful” Kili said as he mussed Ori’s hair but Tauriel smiled letting him know she was fine.

“Indeed, two babies” Tauriel responded as she planted a kiss to the top of Ori’s head. He was sure she could feel the burning of his cheeks.

Thorin still stood frozen in place until Gandalf patted him on the shoulder hard enough to knock him back into consciousness.

“Go congratulate him” Gandalf whispered as Thorin nodded as he blinked his eyes many times. He walked right through the mass of excited people and brought Kili into his arms. It was a heartwarming moment which left everyone smiling and cheering louder.

“We have never had twins” Thorin then mused as Kili hugged him tighter. “It is a miracle”

“I'm going to be a father to two babes, trust me its still a bit hazy” Kili whispered as he smiled a teary grin.

“Two Kilis…” Thorin then said looking at Tauriel who chuckled slightly. She shrugged her shoulders as Kili rolled his eyes. His family did sure like to tease him. Thorin gave Tauriel a warm smile though no hug… she understood the lack of no hug…

“ _And_ two Tauriels…. oh no… Congratulations” Gandalf softly said as he came to the three of them. He hugged Tauriel and caressed her stomach and patted Kili on the back.

“Both of them are reckless and hotheaded” Gandalf reminded as everyone chuckled and Tauriel and Kili rolled their eyes.

“Yep we are all doomed. We will all have grey hairs like Thorin and Balin” Gloin cried as he threw his arms in the air and the dwarves snorted. They were having a great time.

“Twins!” Dwalin cried next as he excitedly picked up Tauriel from the floor in both his strong arms. She squealed in surprise and delight as Kili gave Dwalin a warning look to not be too harsh with her.

“Relax! Don't turn sour like your uncle!” he teased as he hugged Kili as well.

Thorin rolled his eyes at his joke… but seriously thought of it… _he was not sour… was he?_

 _"_ You will have to eat for three now" Bombur noted which had Tauriel laughing until she had tears in her eyes. 

\--

“You should speak now” Legolas whispered to Verya. “Tell them of the complications”

“They are still talking, let the excitement run for a little while longer” Verya muttered with a smile on her face as she saw how the halfing was tenderly embracing Tauriel. Legolas sighed as she was forced to raise a brow at his odd behavior. 

“False hope is not fair for anyone” Legolas mused as he shook his head.

“Legolas, any kind of hope is better than none”

“You yourself don't even know if they will survive”

“Then what should we do? Tell Tauriel that she will for sure lose her babies or her life?” Verya asked with a slight sense of anger. “Of course not, we have to give them hope, because I myself have it”

“It is better to prepare oneself of the possible pain that may come”

“They both know of the complications Legolas, trust me, they are both well aware of the possible outcome”

Legolas crossed his arms and made sure to keep his scowl away. He really did not know why he was in a ill mood, was it because he was worried for Tauriel? Or because he yearned to be the one to bring Tauriel so much happiness?

“In fact, I believe they will be the ones to tell them” Verya whispered and looked to the group in the middle of the room, still talking excitedly. There was only one of them leaning against a table that did not look happy. He had his arms crossed and he looked… grumpy.

“Lord Dain is not content with Tauriel being here at all” Legolas informed as he followed Verya’s line of sight.

“Are you my prince?” she asked as she walked away from him to go to Tauriel and Kili.

Legolas sighed as he looked upon them all and he forced a reassuring smile when Tauriel’s eyes landed on him. Her smile faltered but she got interrupted by someone else and her attention seemed to lift off from Legolas’ strange expression.

A few moments later the chatter died down when Kili had called for everyone’s attention.

His smile was wide and brighter than ever as he wrapped an arm around Tauriel’s waist. He was proud and everyone knew it.

He had also told Verya that since she was the elven healer, that she herself could tell them all of the complications that could arise. Oin nodded as his own healer’s mind started to work the possible list of things that could go bad during the pregnancy and birth. He grabbed onto his trumpet and pulled it closer to be able to hear everything the elven lass had to say.

All of them were silent and wide eyed when Verya had said that both the babies and Tauriel could potentially not survive the birth. She mentioned the fact the dwarven babies were thicker… and could pose a threat for Tauriel not being able to deliver them. Even if there would be only one, it would still be a challenge.

“They could die?” Ori asked in a small voice. His innocent and soft face was full of terror. Tauriel smiled warmly at his worry as she herself swallowed thickly.

“That won’t happen” Thorin said as he began to pace back and forth. “I will bring anyone who is capable of helping here. You can help right?”

Verya nodded quickly as Bilbo suddenly raised his hand.

“I can help as well” he announced. “Hobbits have multiple births and I have been present at some of them, well before I crash to the floor in some occasions, and then when I-”

“Bilbo” Gandalf interrupted with a smile.

“Ahh right, I can help” Bilbo then said, standing tall.

“Thank you” Tauriel whispered in a smile that had Bilbo seeing stars. Elven lasses were sure beautiful.

“Those babies are not going to die, and neither are you Tauriel” Bilbo assured.

“We are all going to make sure of it” Fili then said as everyone nodded fiercely with determination.

“If you all want to keep her alive, we should start chatting about tomorrow, not about a birth that is not going to happen for some time” Dain then suddenly said. His scowl was back as he strolled to the the front. His hands were in fists as he looked at Tauriel who glared back.

Legolas at that instant made his way to Kili, Tauriel and Verya. His protective stand did not seemed to faze Dain.

“Dain” Gandalf warned as the tension in the room skyrocketed.

“Thorin don't you see? We are going to risk another war for her. Thranduil will not be easily sidetracked” Dain huffed glaring at Tauriel and Kili took a step back as he positioned himself in front of her.

“We have the white gems, something he desires. And of course I would risk anything for them” Thorin reminded as he walked in between Kili and Dain.

“If you do not want to be there, you don't have to” Kili hissed as he left Tauriel’s side to stand beside his uncle.

Dain chuckled humorlessly. “I'm not abandoning my kin, not like you lad”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Kili cried as he lunged himself forward but Thorin managed to pull him back. Fili was at their side in an instant, grabbing Kili by the shoulder.

“You decided to abandon your kin the second you laid with that bloody elf!” Dain cried as he had his axe tightly in his hand as Dwalin hissed at him. Tauriel had her dagger in her hand in a blink of an eye as Verya instantly pushed her back a few steps though Tauriel's strength managed to slightly surprise her.

“Her name is Tauriel!” Kili growled as he fought Fili’s restraint but Thorin grabbed his other shoulder. His uncle's strength was lethal and he knew it.

“We have to focus” Bard then cried as Dwalin and Bifur pulled an angry Dain back. “We don't have time for this”

Everyone stood still as they listened to Bard’s words.

“If you don't want to vouch for Tauriel then do so for the rest of your kin. I know you care about them all” Bard hissed.

Lord Dain growled as he went back to angrily lean on the table. Kili at last calmed down and Tauriel’s dagger was put back in her belt with slight hesitation.

“About tomorrow” Thorin began as he gave Kili a pat hoping he would calm down and stop killing Dain with glares.

Though at the instant that Tauriel was at his side once again, his eyes warmed back to the soft color of brown. One brush of her fingertips at his cheek relaxed his fury.

“We are hoping my father agrees to lift the death punishment from Tauriel in return for the gems” Legolas said as the room became once again serious. Many of them were already aware of that part.

“The plan if he does not?” Bard asked as Sigrid came to his side. She personally was not used to such seriousness and frankly it did scare her talking about another possible conflict. But she knew her father will stand by the dwarves and Tauriel... he owed Tauriel his children's lives. 

Legolas sighed as Thorin then spoke.

“We give them enough time to escape and we stop anyone who tries to follow them”

The words swam around the entire room and everyone seemed to repeat them in their minds. Tauriel and KIli would have to leave if the arrangement did not go as planned.

Fili stayed silent thought he felt himself break at the possibility of his brother leaving.

“Verya will go with them” Legolas then said as Verya shot him a confused look but she ultimately nodded.

“I can't dare to ask any of you to risk your lives” Kili said as Tauriel looked to the floor in deep thought.

“We aren't” she whispered as Kili turned to her in confusion.

She could not put other lives in danger. Everyone on this mountain could possibly lose their lives.

“I will talk to Thranduil and make an arrangement” she informed as she walked away from Kili.

“What arrangement?” Legolas asked as he looked to Kili.

“If your father does not accept, he will go looking for us, and he will find us” Tauriel muttered. Legolas ran a hand through his hair as he knew that what Tauriel said was true. His father did not lack determination.

“We do not even know if he will not” Kili urged.

“If he does not then I will ask him for time”

Kili froze as he felt a shiver run up his spine. _Oh no_.

“Tauriel”

“He can do it after I give birth”

“What are you saying?” Kili cried and his voice boomed throughout the room making everyone not move a muscle. He could not believe the words that had just come out from her mouth.

She took a deep breath and in that second Kili was in front of her.

“We are going to make him agree” Kili hissed as he grabbed her arm.

“Kili” she whispered as everyone else stood silent. Thorin shook his head.

“Tauriel, he will agree. We cannot make such harsh decisions without even knowing his verdict ” Thorin said.

“Can you give us a moment?” she asked as Kili’s eyes never left hers.

“No, we have nothing to discuss” Kili muttered as Tauriel turned to Thorin who motioned everyone to leave the room.

They all left out the door quietly and Verya had to drag Legolas out.

“Its insane!” he hissed as he could not believe what Tauriel had in mind.

“A mother does the necessary to save her children, but I do agree with you, she is scared” Verya whispered. It pained her so much to see what Tauriel and Kili were going through… it sometimes seemed like too much.

* * *

“Kili” Tauriel began as he was already shaking his head.

“ _No_ ”

“If we leave, his guards will find us. They will kill all of us”

“I am not agreeing to your death!”

“Then are you agreeing to your children’s death?”

Kili’s mouth fell opened as Tauriel bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards the table. She looked distraught, especially at the words she had just said. She wished she could take those words back because the echo of them was seemingly terrorizing him.

Kili exhaled angrily after a few seconds and flew to her side. He forcefully untangled her arms from her self as he hugged her tightly.

“I have to do anything to save them!” she cried as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She tried to break away from his grasp but his strength managed to keep her in place. "Kili, the babies cannot die!"

“Tauriel!” he frantically whispered as she continued to fight him but he only tightened his grip as his own breathing accelerated.

“Let go of me!”

“ _Never!_ Our children will have both of their parents!” 

She practically collapsed in his arms in defeat as she buried her face into his neck. He sat at the floor with her on his lap as she shook in his arms. She was angry, scared and anxious and she felt like she needed to release everything to be able to function once again.

“Its going to be alright darling, let it out”

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried some more. Letting go felt so…. good.

She raised her face at last and he wiped away the tears away with his thumbs. Her green eyes were exhausted and frightened.

Everything had finally gotten to her and he himself could feel the tears running down his own cheeks. He had kept it all in for her sake.

“I'm sorry about that, and for what I said” she whispered as her shaking diminished.

“You needed that” he muttered as he sniffed back his own tears. “You weren't done of letting go of those tears back at the room, though must you always use me as your handkerchief?”

At that she chuckled slightly and smiled as silent tears fell. He caressed her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

“Tauriel, whatever happens tomorrow you will not propose what you have said” he warned in a voice which left no room for discussion. She began to play with the hem of his tunic and she did not answer.

“Tauriel” he repeated and she sighed and nodded.

“Promise me”

“I don't need to, you trust me”

He ran his hand through her soft hair and his hand fell down to the back of her neck. He pulled her in slowly and then kissed her.

Passion surged through them, the aftermath of a storm… though the storm has yet not passed.

They separated as their need for air had become crucial. He smirked when she licked her lips, an action which had his eyes turning darker.

Though he became serious when she looked to the ground.

“I have a bad feeling about tomorrow”

He closed his eyes as he nodded.

“Me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankss for reading!! Tiny cliffhanger there haha...  
> Twisted_Lysanna mentioned something about breakdowns.... and I totally agree with her... Too much tension can finally get to someone.... What do you all think of her proposal?? yikes!  
> Dain.... stfu.... Bard you go man! And aww on Ori! And Damn on that last Kiliel scene! Legolas... whats wrong u ok?  
> I promise the Thranduil meeting is coming!! I want to write it when I'm feeling better so it comes out amazing like you all deserve!! Though I must warn you...  
> Cassidy- thanks for your enthusiasm! You are not annoying at all sweetie!! Your comments rock!  
> "I cannot express how awesome you are to me" that's the most epic line ever! Thanks! *-* <3  
> JustAnotherBrokenHero- Heyyy xoxo :D


	36. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it... angst, tension, ultimate fluff, and then back to angst... a novel by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again for the 36th time :) <3  
> Thanks for the love you guys!! Hope you enjoy this one! (long chapter folks!)  
> Just a heads up... I have some important homework assignments coming up this week... so the next update might not come until Thursday night :)  
> xoxo

“Its quiet in there” Fili said as everyone looked to the door where they had gotten out from. They were all out in the hallway and after some yelling and crying there was only silence.

“Maybe Tauriel shut him up with her dagger” Dwalin muttered as Balin shook his head, unimpressed with his comment.

“How plausible is the elf’s proposition?” Dain asked as many grunted and sat at the floor.

“Her name is Tauriel” Verya sighed as Dain stood there wide eyed. The seemingly harmless healer elf had an edge to her...

“And she is not dying!” Legolas hissed also from the end of the hallway before Dain could confront Verya.

She turned to Legolas as he ran a hand through his hair. Prince Legolas was reserved in his emotions but Tauriel brought everything out from him. Verya knew of course of Legolas’ feelings, everyone did, so it was easy to comprehend the way he now showed… ‘feelings’.

“Kili would never let her propose such possibility” Thorin said in a shake of his head. Tauriel’s selflessness deeply moved him, but it pained him to see someone make such proposition. A mother did anything to save her children. Tauriel reminded him so much of his sister.

“Many of us won't let her even think such possibility” Bilbo noted as many nodded and agreed.

“Then tomorrow we make sure she stays alive” Dwalin said as he fisted his hand.

“Indeed” Thorin said just as the door from the chamber opened. They all perked their attention to the couple who slowly came out. They both looked exhausted and were still wearing bloody clothes. The tension was still surrounding them.

“Tauriel should get some rest” Kili whispered as everyone stood silent.

“You should too” Tauriel muttered as Kili shook his head.

“Go on, I need to talk to Thorin first” he murmured as he took a step down the hallway towards them.

Tauriel sighed exasperatedly. “Kili I am not going to propose that!”

“I know, I trust you”

“No you don't!” she cried as Kili froze mid step. Everyone leaned on the walls of the hallway awkwardly and even Dain was wide eyed. Nobody knew if it was best to leave… and frankly they were all frozen in place as the hall filled with more tension. Legolas stood ready if he needed to defend Tauriel but Verya shook her head. This was between them, not the rest of them.

Kili turned to Tauriel as he sighed.

“I'm going to talk about something else” he whispered.

She looked to the floor as she ran a hand through her hair, something that Legolas deemed as strange. Tauriel never messes up her hair, as it is the only place where her vanity lies. Her nerves were really getting worse and her mood was breaking in pieces.

“Fine” she whispered as she angrily turned around and walked down the desolate side of the hallway.

“Tauriel”

He grabbed her arm and made her stop at the corner.

“Hey, its alright” he whispered as she sighed and closed her eyes. “Go get some sleep, I’ll be there”

She suddenly opened her eyes and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, which looked smaller this days…

“I want you to come with me” she muttered by his ear so no one else would listen.

“Tauriel, what is this really about?”

She sighed as she tore her hand away from his and once again walked away. She took a left turn and Kili ran a hand through his hair as he rubbed his eyes. Something else was at play and he had an idea of what it could be as to why she did not want to sleep alone.

“Go with her” Thorin muttered, as he was suddenly at Kili’s side.

“About tomorrow…. do you have any power to protect her?” Kili asked as Thorin furrowed his brow. “I mean, you as King, can you put her under your protection if Thranduil will not agree so we do not have to flee?”

“Kili, he will declare war, I assure you that, my protection cannot guarantee her safety” Thorin said as the rest of the dwarves came to them. “And I have the Arkenstone, but I have not been presented as King, not yet”

“But there has to be another option…. she doesn't want war! And she wants to ensure the babies’ lives and everyone’s” Kili said quickly.

“You can't have both” Dwalin noted as he patted Kili on the arm. The poor lad carried so much on his shoulders. Kili was strong and stubborn but there were so many conflicts at the moment.

“We will have to play out with our plan” Gandalf then said with his hand at his chin. “All we have is hope”

“And the damn gems” Gloin muttered as he crossed his arms.

“Now go with her and rest” Thorin murmured. Kili shook his head as he leaned on the wall.

“I cannot rest with all of this going on. I hate all of this uncertainty”

“Its going to be difficult to deal with the council” Verya began as all eyes turned to her. “But Legolas has said that there are some that would testify in our favor”

That brought some peace into them all but nevertheless the stakes were high.

“I can't believe this” Legolas sighed as he angrily walked away. Since when has Tauriel been in mortal danger?

Verya looked to the floor as everyone saw Legolas leave and with a small nod she left after him.

“He does not look happy” Dory mused.

“Hes not happy with me. I caused this” Kili whispered.

“Love always perseveres. Everything will fine” Balin wisely noted.

Kili gave him a small, empty smile as he turned and walked down the hallway.

“The woman I love and mother of my children is under an execution charge” Kili said as he turned back. “Tell me that when this is all over”

Balin smiled, as he took his hands to his back.

They all watched Kili until he turned the corner. So much he carried, and yet he was holding it in well.

“Poor lad” Dwalin whispered as Fili swallowed thickly. He wanted to run after his brother but he needed to give him some alone time with Tauriel. He sighed as he too leaned heavily against the wall in exhaustion.

“Lets all try and rest” Thorin announced as everyone grumbled in agreement.

“Can I speak with you for a minute?” Bard asked as he looked to Thorin who nodded.

“Sigrid go to bed” he murmured as he gave Sigrid a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll walk you” Fili said as he raised a finger in the air as Sigrid nodded with a warm smile. Everyone present chuckled at his quick volunteering but saved the heir apparent the embarrassment of the comments.

Thorin gave the smiling dwarves a glare which send them to their chamber.

“Your nephews do love to go against the conventional” Bard muttered as Thorin sighed deeply.

“Kili is the one that gives me the most grey hairs”

* * *

Kili walked down a few hallways as he really hoped that Tauriel was in the room where they had rested before, if not he was going to have a difficult time figuring out where she was.

He came upon the familiar door and opened it as his ears welcomed the squeaky sound.

The room was now lit with candles that seemed new, but it still managed to keep the room dark so actual sleep could take place. He turned to the bed and sure enough,

Tauriel was on top of it. She was seated with her legs spread out in front of her and leaned against the wooden headboard.

Her eyes were opened and she was staring at the candles.

“Hey” Kili whispered as he closed the door.

“Hi” she muttered back without turning to him. Her hair seemed darker in the dim lighting, and her eyes were for a better word… distracted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked as he began to untie his boots. She shook her head as she drew out a sharp gasp as she wanted to cry.

Kili took off his coat and immediately went to her side. He caressed her cheek as he hooked his hands under her knees. He sat at the bed, leaned up against the headboard and sat her at his lap, just how he knew she liked. He grabbed some fur blankets and wrapped it around her legs.

“Tell me why you don't want to sleep alone?”

“I don't need to sleep alone, I have you here with me. And you already know” she whispered as she buried her face in his neck.

“I am here, but I want you to tell me”

“Nightmares” she muttered in a gasp. He felt like an arrow had just been shot through his heart.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in closer.

“What are they about?” he asked. She shook her head once again and buried her face deeper in his neck, like she always did when she did not want to answer.

“My mother always told Fili and I that the best way to make nightmares go away is by talking about them”

“They will not go away” she said as her voice quivered.

“Not in an instant they won’t, but we can't give it a try” he proposed gently but even then she was still hiding her face. “Tauriel”

She finally lifted her face to meet his eyes. She sniffed to keep the tears back though she knew they were destined to fall.

“Hi there gorgeous” he whispered and she had to smile at his tone.

“Hi”

“Ready?”

She held her breath and nodded.

“I… I see him hold me up” she began as her voice quivered and she grabbed his hand. Kili’s jaw hardened as he knew exactly of what she spoke… because that was exactly what his nightmares consisted of, even when he was awake that image did not leave him.

“He holds the blade, and he is laughing” she continued as he tightened his hold on her. “But Kili… I always see it strike me”

And at that the tears finally fell as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I can almost feel the pain, I can hear your screams” she gasped as Kili felt tears gather at his eyes. His throat became dry and goosebumps attacked his skin.

“Its always there, at the back of my mind” she whispered. “It never leaves, and it becomes worse when I sleep”

“We have to beat it” he said as she swallowed. “Let that memory fade away, let new ones take its place. Though at the moment there are no happy memories. And I'm sorry for that”

She shook her head vigorously as she kissed his cheek.

“Being in your arms is a great memory” she whispered as he kissed her ear.

“Being in yours is enchanting” he muttered back as he kissed her temple.

“I hope tomorrow doesn't become into another nightmare” she sighed as she grabbed the fur blanket and pulled it further up her body so it could cover him to.

“Don't change the topic darling, what else?” he asked as he caressed her cheek.

She took a deep breath as she started to play with the hem of his tunic, another habit of hers that she did when she wanted to ignore him.

“Tauriel” he whispered.

“I… see you get killed”

He swallowed at the pain in her green eyes and at the way her hand fell down to her stomach.

“Its so real” she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

“Trust me, it will all go away”

She nodded reluctantly and debated whether or not he himself believed that.

“I'm so scared about tomorrow” she whispered as now both her hands caressed her stomach.

“I will protect the three of you” he said with a determined tone as he grabbed the sides of her face. “I am tired of seeing you in danger. I will kill anyone that tries to harm you”

“That's something I'm scared of, my love”

“Remember what I told you about fear?” he asked and she nodded, remembering his exact words.

“Then we will face it all then”

She smiled as she ran her fingertips across his strong jaw. “We will”

He smiled mischievously as he felt her exploring finger run down his neck to his collarbone. His skin was enchanting and she felt her finger take a life on its own. It did not  
want to stop its descent.

“What?” she asked as he intently looked at her. He grinned and touched her nose and her cheekbones.

“Who knew freckles could be so pretty” he whispered as he seemingly traced each one. “They look tiny scattered stars”

She giggled then when he kissed her nose and she tangled her fingers in his thick hair.

“Freckles aren't a show of beauty among my kin” she confessed as he stopped kissing her cheeks to look at her.

“Are you kidding me?” he scoffed as he caressed her cheekbones. “You are gorgeous with them”

She felt the deep warmth spread throughout her as he said those words. She was still not used to endearments and to hear them in his voice was breathtaking.

“You are so sweet” she murmured as she ran her lips down his temple as his hands went to her midsection.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes as they both yearned for the silence and warmth the room had to offer. It seemed like piece was once encircling them but she made the great mistake of thinking about Thranduil and the council, and she was once again shivering.

“Lets get some rest sweetheart” he said as she climbed down from his lap and he went over to blow one of the candles off so only one was lit. He returned to her and she laid on top of his arm that was snaked around her as his hand settled at her stomach. She cuddled closer to him and sprayed her hand across his chest.

The bed was so warm and more so with having his body so close to hers. His body was indeed a furnace and how she loved to get burned in him.

“Good night” she whispered as she rested her head at the top of his shoulder.

“Good night Freckles” he whispered back and a chuckle escaped her.

“Valar, you and your nicknames” she sighed as she ran her fingertips across his stubble.

He smiled against her hair as as he closed his eyes. Being next to her was what dreams were made of. The touch of her fingertips carried him into blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning rolled in and everyone woke up to it. The big day had arrived.

Kili woke up suddenly as he squinted his eyes. He found Tauriel awake as well next to him and she was braiding her hair. She was gorgeous as always.

“Good morning” she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She was about to rise again but he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in closer.

He deepened the kiss slowly as he buried his hands in her hair. His tongue caressed hers and she felt herself wanting more.

“Wow, thanks for ruining the braids” she sighed as she straddled him. She grabbed his shoulders and lowered him down on the bed.

“Not sorry” he teased with a grin as he grabbed her arms and turned them around.

She gasped as her back hit the bed.

“I'm faster” he muttered as she rolled her eyes.

“We settled that already” she countered as he kissed her again. “And you tell Dwalin to be careful with me and here you slammed me against the bed”

He chuckled as he looked at her intently.

“Sorry”

He dove for her lips again as she was forced to swallow her next words.

He made his way down her neck, down her collarbone until he went all the way down to her stomach. He ran his fingers across and smiled when she held her breath.

“Has it sunk in yet?” he asked as he looked up at her. She shook her head as he leaned his chin on her lower abdomen.

“Its incredible isn't?”

He sighed happily as he nodded.

“It took a while for the fact that I was expecting to sink in, and yet to learn there's two babies. Now that is going to take a little longer”

“The fact that I have you here in front of me has not even sunken in yet” he whispered as she swallowed with emotion. His eyes melted every time they looked upon her.

“That night, when I was going to your cell… I was so unsure” she began as he rested his chin on his hand. His attention was taken by her tone. “I didn't know if I would have the courage”

“You seemed fine, I was the nervous wreck”

She chuckled as she shook her head.

“Trust me, I had to take so many deep breaths before I walked in, and even then I was hesitant, unsure how you were going to react”

“I know you were aware of my feelings” he whispered as she nodded slowly.

“Trust me, you were not subtle, my love”

He chuckled as he kissed her stomach.

“When?” he asked as he sat next to her thighs. His voice was serious as she furrowed her brow.

“When what?” she asked as she also rose up and sat down.

“When did you fall in love with me?” he asked as he looked at her intently.

She bit her lip as his gaze burned through her awaiting for her response.

“Firemoon” was all she said. Ahh, so the first night they had talked for what seemed like hours.

“A curse” Kili said as he remembered what he had said. Tauriel shook her head as she chuckled at the memory.

“After I left, I could not stop thinking about you, even before then” she whispered seriously as she looked at her hands. “I tried so many times to stop whatever I was feeling”

She closed her eyes as if she was embarrassed to say that. There were many moments where she wanted to stop her mind from being invaded by _him_. She cursed her heart for thinking such foolish possibilities but then his brown eyes and soft smile took over her dreams and then there was nothing she could do but fall.

“But then, here you are” he whispered taking her in his muscular arms.

“Here I am, by your side”

“And here they are too” he muttered as he caressed her stomach.

She leaned into him, a smile sparkled in her eyes.

“And I wouldn't go back for anything”

Their lips met once again in a passionate but slow meeting. Every time they kissed it felt like the first time they have done so, with the same amount of undiscovered passion burning in them.

“Kili! Tauriel” someone called at the door completely distracting the couple from their kiss. They separated as the day dawned on them.

She sighed as he climbed down from the bed and grabbed his coat.

The door was opened and she heard Fili’s voice on the other side. The lighting came in through the door which made Tauriel squint her eyes. She heard hushed voices as Kili sighed angrily and leaned heavily on the side of the wooden door.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, going to them. Fili gave her a smile as he turned to Kili for help.

“Nothing” Kili assured as he caressed her cheek but she still gave him an unconvinced and questioning look.

Fili sighed as he turned to Tauriel. Kili was a terribly liar sometimes…

“Some of the Laketown people are scared that the elves are coming. They know of… your situation, and they fear that such… problem will cause a war”

Tauriel stiffened at the word ‘problem’ as she covered her stomach with her hand.

“Problem” she hissed.

“They are still trying to believe it and many of them are talking… not favorably” Fili said as he fisted his hand.

“We don't have time for them, if they don't want to defend her then they shall hide in here” Kili growled angrily as he too was ticked off about the word choice people used for his children. He walked to the little table next to the bed and retrieved his sword which was leaning against it.

Tauriel was dressed and ready to go as she too grabbed her weapons.

“I want to talk with them” Kili said.

“Thorin is there now, and the others. He hasn't told them everything about the plan, including the gems. They are waiting, though we gave you more time so you could rest. You did rest right?”

“Of course we did” Tauriel asked as she chuckled at Fili’s blush.

“Oh these are for you” Fili quickly said as he handed Tauriel some elven clothes in a small basket from the ground. “Legolas sent them”

She gladly took the basket from his hand with a smile and crossed the room and went into the washroom.

“Sorry Kili no new clothes for you” Fili apologized as he pouted his lips. Kili rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to tame the wild locks.

“We are all in need of some clothes” Kili grumbled as he strapped in his boots. “And food, after this is over then we can really start to talk about trade”

“Dain is willing to help” Fili said as he leaned on the doorway. “He will ship out anything we need from the Iron Hills”

“That's actually very nice of him” Kili whispered. He knew his uncle’s cousin was not a ‘bad’ guy, but the way he looked upon Tauriel did not go well with Kili.

“Did you talk with her?”

Kili nodded as he sighed deeply. “I’ll tell you later about it… but its about her nightmares. During the whole night she did not let go of my tunic, afraid that I would possibly leave her”

Fili shook his head and looked at the closed door of the washroom.

“Ready Darling?” Kili called and Tauriel walked out a few seconds later and strapped her belt with her daggers at her sides.

She nodded and they made their way out the door. It was early, but they might as well start the day which left everyone with goosebumps and bad anticipation.

“Brother, promise you won't kill any of them” Fili sighed as Kili grabbed Tauriel’s hand and they walked down the hall with a dangerous aura surrounding them both.

“No promises, where are they?” he asked as they climbed the familiar and grand staircase.

“In the same chamber as yesterday, to your right” Fili answered as he looked up and found them already on top of the stairs. Their long legs…. Fili thought in a roll of his eyes.

“Who used that word?” Tauriel asked as she looked back to look at Fili. He shrugged his shoulder as she gave him an unimpressed look.

“I don't want to be involved in a murder” was all he said with his hands in the air and Tauriel could not help but smile.

“Nahh we’ll leave you out it brother” Kili shrugged as he kept on walking.

Fili shook his head as he looked to the floor. If he gave a name Kili and Tauriel were sure to annihilate the person.

* * *

The door to the chamber was opened and Tauriel and Kili were wide eyed at the _amount_ of people that was currently inside. Sure they knew how many of them thankfully survived Smaug's attack and then the war, but then the night before they were too tired to grasp at the actual number.

“Is the entire population of Middle Earth here?” Kili asked as Tauriel smiled at his wit.

“Just half...Thorin wanted everyone in here” Fili answered as the half the room grew quiet as everyone saw who had come in.

Tauriel swallowed as all eyes landed on her stomach and she unconsciously placed her hand there. Many people looked upon the both of them with wonder and shock while many more conversed among them. The ones who were staring were the ones who did not believe such strange idea.

“Is it true? And elf and a dwarf?” one man asked as he looked down at their conjoined hands. Kili sighed as having all eyes on him was making him uncomfortable and more so the way they were all staring at Tauriel.

“Tauriel!” a small voice shrieked and Tauriel immediately looked to her right as Jesi flew through the mass and straight into her arms. Tauriel crouched down as Jesi wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Hey there!”

“Is it true that you are having two babies?” Jesi asked as Tauriel gave her a smile as another child’s voice called her and that time it was Tilda.

The little girl ran as Jesi had done, with her doll in hand. Her loose curls bounced around her small face as she ran. 

“Tauriel!” she called with a big smile on her face. The way Tilda said her name always managed to make her smile. She seemed utterly excited to see her.

“Hello to you too” she answered as Tilda hugged her as well.

The two little girls clung onto her as Tilda played with her hair.

“Two babies!” Tilda shrieked as Jesi laughed. Their innocence was making the room warmer and more so with their delighted giggles.

Tauriel held onto the girls as Kili came to them and they greeted him. They soon had him laughing as well with their silly questions.

“Are they going to be both girls?” Tilda asked as Jesi nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Or two little boys!” Tilda once again proposed as Tauriel laughed.

“Or one of each” Tauriel whispered back with added wonder in her voice.

“We have to wait and see, but between you and me, I think they are both boys” Kili whispered and the girls both stayed quiet as the grand mystery played out in their minds. Tauriel smiled as she saw the excited spark in Kili's eyes. He caught her eye and gave her a small wink. 

The delighted laughs were stopped as they heard someone clear their throat.

“Jesi get back to your mother” a man with a beard ordered. He had a golden tooth that was easily distinguishable as it sparkled gloriously. His stance made it clear that he thought much of himself.

Jesi nodded as she gave Tauriel a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as she returned the kiss and the little girl giggled when Kili mussed her hair playfully.

“Go with Sigrid sweetheart” Tauriel whispered to Tilda who hung onto her tightly. It had been a while since she had seen her favorite elf and she wanted to stay with her a little longer.

“But I want to braid your hair” Tilda said in a high voice.

“Come on Tilda, back to your sister” the same man ordered as he shook his head with impatience.

Tauriel gave him a glare that instantly made him swallow. He held onto his pride well as he looked away.

“I will come to visit you later” Tauriel promised as Tilda blew out a sigh and nodded. She pouted her lips as she hugged Tauriel one more time. She hugged Kili as well and ran to the direction she came from.

“Lets go with Thorin” Fili suggested as they passed their visitors. Some gazed upon the couple as they passed them. It was is if they were strange creatures that no one had ever seen.

They made it to the far side of the chamber and Tauriel blew a sigh of relief as she saw many familiar faces.

There was a platform that raised from the ground and she could see many of the dwarves on it. Kili also noted that the jewels had been moved.

Legolas was off to the side as he leaned over some rolled out paper that was perched on the platform. Verya was no where to be found. Tauriel knew she wouldn't be present but she did hope.

“We don't feel as short here” Dwalin said with humor in his eyes as he stood on the platform proudly. Tauriel and Kili both chuckled as Thorin called everyone’s attention.

Kili and Tauriel both climbed the small staircase leading to the top.

“Well they have arrived” Thorin said as Kili smiled. Maybe they had overslept? But it was early indeed.

“Honeymoon stage” one woman said as many chuckled. Tauriel blushed as she turned to Kili wide eyed. Legolas’ jaw hardened as he looked to the floor. The dwarves chuckled but stopped abruptly as Thorin glared at them.

“They sleep in the same bed?” another man asked as he crossed his arms in question. He did not know much of dwarven traditions, but he did know that a couple could only sleep in the same bed if they were married.

“Well she’s already pregnant” the same woman as before said. “They are allowed to have some fun”

Tauriel sighed as she looked to Thorin impatiently.

Their bluntness was making her really uncomfortable and she would really appreciate some sense of privacy.

“Can we get on with it?” Kili asked as the chuckles subsided.

“Enough” Thorin ordered respectfully as the woman and the man who had been teasing were finally quiet and cleared their throats.

“Thranduil will be here shortly” at that many started to chatter again.

Tauriel was brought a chair and she sat down. Kili stood next to her and would throw her dagger at anyone who dared to disrespect her, right after she threw the other one. Fili had of course warned them about the rude talk going around, but now it was for real as they were in the room. 

“If Thranduil is coming, then he will come prepared for war, just like last time” someone cried as everyone started to agree with frightened nods.

“We will offer him something that is hard to deny” Bilbo said as his voice boomed throughout the room.

“You expect us to believe that he will accept something when he has been humiliated?” the man with the golden tooth asked as he made his way to the front. His voice was deep and demanding. 

“Legolas” Thorin called as he gave him one nod and retrieved the chest. Legolas jumped onto the platform gracefully. He opened up the chest and everyone in the room grew quiet as they looked upon the sparkling gems.

Tauriel smiled as she caught the way both Tilda and Jesi were marveling at the sight of the white gems. To them they were just pretty little things, and she was sure it was the first time they saw such gems, as well as many of the Esgaroth population.

“My father wanted to go to war for these gems, and now he won’t need to, he can take them in return for a pardon on Tauriel’s punishment”

“And if he denies then they will flee?” another man asked. They all were aware of that part of the plan as many of them were shaking their heads. So that was the part of  
the plan they were not comfortable with.

“If it gets to a confrontation then yes, and those who do not wish to fight, I grant you permission to hide in here” Thorin said as chatter once again took place.

“And Fili, my heir will also stay in here”

Fili nodded slowly. Kili could see that he was not content in that decision.

“You are willing to die for her?” another voice asked and it was Alfrid. Bard sighed as he rubbed his temple.

“Not now Alfrid”

“Yes of course” Thorin answered. “As it is obvious she carries sons of Durin”

Tauriel and Kili both smiled at Thorin’s words. He had said them at last.

“And she is to be a princess of Erebor, of course we will protect her. She deserves our protection” Thorin’s voice was quiet but nevertheless it did echo around them.

Tauriel bit her lip as emotion overtook her and she swallowed to keep any tears from falling. She gave Thorin a smile which he returned.

“What if we are defeated?” another man asked. One that looked much kinder. “We are lacking men”

“More will come” Dain answered with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Tauriel rose a brow as she looked at Dain. She was sure he still did not like her, but she knew that he loved fighting. And he never did miss out on the ‘fun’.

“All of this for something that could have been prevented?” the man with the golden tooth scoffed. Tauriel and Kili both looked to each other. Maybe that was the man who had made the ‘wise’ comment that Fili had mention.

“You can stay behind” Thorin sighed as he turned around to go to Balin.

“Well that is it then? Any man that chooses to stay behind will be looked down upon” the man hissed.

“You were prepared to fight with Thranduil over gold” Gloin cried.

“So did he!” the man said as he pointed at Bard.

“And here I am trying to help” Bard answered back as he stood from his chair. “Because I want to stand beside Tauriel, because I know she is worth the risk”

The man grumbled as he shook his head.

“My family is now once again in danger because of that elf!”

Kili stiffened next to Tauriel and Dwalin stood next to him. He was ready for anything reckless Kili would sure do.

“I say that we shall leave now” the man proposed as he looked around and gathered the attention of many.

“Where will you go?” Bard asked as the dwarves looked to one another.

“Anywhere but here!”

“May I remind you that winter is already here!” Bard cried. “And there are many orcs and wargs still on the loose, the ones that promised to come back”

At that Kili and Tauriel both looked to Thorin in question.

“Later” he mouthed as Kili looked to him again for an explanation. So more was coming….

Kili sighed as he heard the back and forth conversation between more people and Bard.

“I know this is asking a lot” Kili began as he stood tall. “After the war that took place many of you want peace. But I assure you that there will be no violence as I'm sure that Thranduil will agree”

“Many of his council members are in favor” Tauriel said as she rose from her chair. “I am not asking you to risk your lives for me as I have committed some mistakes, but I do not regret them”

She brought her hand to her stomach and at that the room stood quiet.

“If you do not want to do it for me, do it for my children. They want to execute me while I'm expecting” she said as her voice quivered as Kili closed his eyes. “I will tell you now that I will do anything in my power to keep away from a battle. I know you all have families and I want to keep them safe as well”

No one batted an eyelash as they looked at Tauriel. Even the children in the room did not make a sound.

“They don't want the babies to be born?” a woman asked with a hand at her heart. How could they wish death upon innocent lives?

Tauriel shook her head. “They are not aware that I'm expecting twins, but yes, some of the council members do not wish for me to give birth. That is a big motivator for my death”

“Who are they to decide?” a man asked as he shook his head. “I will stand beside you”

The man declared that as many more did the same. The company stood quiet and wide eyed as many men raised their hands and even some women too.

Tauriel smiled as she turned to Kili who was looking very impressed. Thorin smiled with delight as he saw the amount of aid they will get.

“While we are all in thanks for your help, we hope it doesn't come to that” Thorin said as the cheer from many of them broke down.

“Thank you” Kili said with genuine gratitude.

It was a fact that many of the Laketown capable fighters did not agree to it all, especially the man with the golden tooth. But the majority did agree, and that was a sigh of relief.

“We will provide you all with weapons and tell you those who are staying in here where to hide” Thorin said as a horn was heard in the distance.

Everyone froze and Tauriel’s heart stopped beating. Kili turned to her and caressed her cheek, and he noted that her skin was now cold.

“He’s here” he hissed as Tauriel nodded.

“Alright, Nori and Ori take them to where I have told you” Thorin ordered as frightened chatter took place. “Fili, Gloin and Dwalin, take the men and women who want to accompany us to the weapon chamber”

The dwarves called upon ran down the small staircase as they guided people out.

Legolas grabbed the chest of the gems but before he could jump down Tauriel called him.

“Wait Legolas” she called as she ran to him swiftly. She opened the chest and took out two gems, that were perfect in size.

“Tilda!” she called as she jumped down.

The little girl was holding tight to her sister’s dress as her brother stood next to them.

“Here take this” she whispered to Tilda who looked so frightened.

She was wide eyed for a second as she gave Tauriel a tight hug.

“Promise me that I will see you again” she said as tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she tightened her small hand around the gem.

Tauriel gave her a small smile and nodded even though her own tears threatened to fall.

“You will” she promised as she grabbed a lock of her soft hair and placed it behind her ear. 

“Take care” she said as she rose and hugged Sigrid and then Bain. “If anything is to happen, follow Fili’s instructions. He’ll take care of you”

Sigrid nodded as she seemingly held back her tears.

“Don't say goodbye Tauriel, everything will be fine” she whispered as Tauriel swallowed.

“Just in case” she said in a teary smile.

She turned around as she was sure to explode with tears. But she couldn't as she had to look for another small girl.

She looked around for a while as people ran out of the room.

“Jesi” she called as she heard her name being called but she could not exactly guess where she was.

“Tauriel” she heard her name again and finally saw the little girl. Her mother gave Tauriel a slight glare as she approached her. Tauriel ignored her as she crouched down to Jesi’s height.

“Take this” she whispered as she placed the gem in her small hand. Jesi gasped as she looked at the sparkly gem and then to Tauriel. Jesi smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around Tauriel’s neck.

“Thank you, and please come back” she whispered. Tauriel caressed her cheek as she nodded repeatedly.

“Keep Tilda some company” Tauriel muttered as she stood up and looked at Jesi’s mother.

“Take care” Jesi’s mother whispered as she walked out the door.

Tauriel smiled at the place where she had been standing and quickly turned when Kili had called her.

He grabbed her hand as he kissed her cheek. The swarm of people had all left out the door and finally the room was not stuffy and overcrowded.

“We need to get you another bow” he said as Fili finally made their way to them.

They followed the path to the armory and Tauriel awaited the gasps as they saw the weapons and armors. It was indeed a marvelous sight. The walls were covered with all assortments of weapons. Dwarves were indeed talented blacksmiths. 

“Amazing” Tauriel heard someone whisper under their breath.

“Get whatever weapon you are comfortable using” Fili ordered as many of them had started to pick out from the grand selection.

“Tauriel” Dwalin called from the small section of archery. Both Kili and Tauriel walked to him.

“We found this” Dwalin said and he waited for a few seconds for added drama. Tauriel smiled as he finally took out a bow from a small chest.

Both her and Kili gasped at the sight of it.

“It is larger than many, and close to the size of your previous bow”

“Its perfect” she whispered as Dwalin handed it over to her. It had intricate patterns and tiny jewels were encrusted on the limbs. It was sure an extravagant bow.

She chuckled at the jewels. “Of course there would be gems”

Kili laughed as he grabbed a bow of his own and two quivers full of arrows.

“Well you are going to be a Princess” Dwalin mused as he gave her a smile.

“Right” she whispered as she looked at the magnificent bow. “Thank you”

“You are welcome your elf highness” Dwalin teased as he walked away. Tauriel and Kili chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

“Your elf highness, ready?” Kili asked as she she smacked him on the arm playfully.

“Yes my prince” she said as she leaned into him.

His eyes grew serious as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Tauriel” he began.

“I promise” she whispered back as she looked to the ground.

“Not that” he muttered. “Stay by my side and don't shoot anyone”

“I was about to tell you the same thing”

He smiled warmly as he kissed her soft lips. Many present were trying very hard to look away but many found themselves staring at the couple.

“I love you” she whispered as they parted.

“Love you too Freckles”

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and a more serious expression took over her face. His hands caressed her stomach and she leaned into his warm touch.

“Lets get them” he whispered as everyone started to file out the door. Many of them wore armor, well only the ones that found something that fit. But they all held dwarvish made weapons and they held onto them proudly as if the beauty of the weapons demanded it.

They all made a fast walk to the open entrance where the rest of the dwarves were waiting. Ori and Nori also made it back.

“Ready?” Thorin asked as he turned to Kili and Tauriel.

Fili made his way to his brother’s side and patted him on the shoulder.

“You two, don't be reckless” he ordered as he gave then a serious look.

The couple shrugged their shoulders as Tauriel pulled out her beautiful dagger and cleaned the sharp edge of it with her tunic.

Fili smiled as he looked to Kili who did the same with his magnificent sword.

“You two are going to get yourselves killed” Dwalin grumbled as he walked away.

“Nahh, they are just showing of their weapons. Trying to make us jealous” Fili said as Thorin came to them.

“Let me do most of the talking” Thorin whispered as Tauriel and Kili were ready to argue but Thorin gave them both a serious look which silenced them both. “Lets go” he announced as everyone started to walk out.

A horn blew again as it announced their arrival. The noise gave Tauriel so many goosebumps.

“I really hate that noise” Kili grumbled as he held Tauriel’s hand tightly. Fili walked next to Kili, and Legolas was suddenly next to Tauriel.

"Thank you for the clothes" she whispered.

“You're welcome, and Tauriel no reckless moves” he warned as she nodded and gave him a small smile. He took a deep breath and smiled back. He shared a feverish look with Kili that held many unspoken words as they looked ahead. 

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf marched behind them, and then the Laketown people followed behind. Some of them were nervous, as before they were to stand beside the elven king, not against him.

Thorin, Dwalin, Dain, and Bard walked in front of them all as Thorin carried the chest of the gems.

It was a cold and windy day indeed. But frankly the cold was least of their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Sooo new nickname! Freckles!! (a bit of a Lost reference there if you know what I mean.. do ya? :p)  
> That scene with the Laketown people was a bit difficult... idk whyyyy  
> Tauriel's nightmares :'{ and Kili trying to help her, when he also needs a bit of help... and then they talk about the fire moon and awww *-* Tauriel giving Jesi and Tilda a diamond... a bit of Sigrid ;)  
> And omg Thorin is awesome!  
> And of course Thranduil is up next and his council and a lotto of his guards... ohh and Thranduil's elk is coming back thanks to thatbloodyines... so going off canon there I think :) he is going to be resuscitated by fairies soo yesshh. 
> 
> OOhh and finally! I was thinking of writing a PROLOGUE!!! A few scenes of their talks before Tauriel sneaks him out from his cell... it will lead into Tauriel and her decision to sneak him out to show him something ;) .... Would you guys like that?? I'm not sure how I can actually incorporate that into the actual chapter count for this story? or if Im going to entirely post it separately... if that makes any sense...  
> xo


	37. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meeting.... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> So this is it... This was difficult to write...I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!!! I'm kinda nervous....  
> I am sorry for the wait!! I know I said I was going to post yesterday but I was so tired!! Haha! Good news tho! Next chapter is coming tomorrow... well maybe :)  
> Thanks for the love you all!! And Im so glad some of you mentioned that you liked the Freckles nickname! I die of cuteness overload when Kili calls her that!!!!

_Flashback-_

_“You called for me?” Castion asked as he entered the tent and bowed. The sky overhead was still dark with the slightest hints of the reddish lights of morning._

_“Indeed I did” Nethelon said as he sat at his chair and leaned over a table for a chalice._

_“I was so infuriated after that absurd meeting, and almost being killed by that bloody dwarf, that I had no time to summon you earlier”_

_“I think I know why we must talk” Castion said in a smile as he too, took a seat and grabbed a chalice of wine._

_“You and I think alike” Nethelon began as he looked at the younger elf. “I am sure you would agree of what I would like to propose. And after I vouched for you, at last you have the Captain title just as you deserve”_

_“I am listening” Castion whispered with a grin._

_“You and I know that the king will have trouble ordering the execution of her”_

_“He will” Castion said in a nod, but even then he gave it some thought._

_Nethelon sighed. “You saw the hesitation is his eyes, and Tauriel is like a daughter to him”_

_“Indeed, I remember when she was brought to the kingdom by Legolas and him, barely a child”_

_“He sees her as a daughter, and will excuse her of her punishment”_

_“So we must do something about it”_

_“If tomorrow turns unfortunate, I want you to have something prepared, don't worry about Thranduil, I’ll deal with him” Nethelon whispered as he leaned toward him._  
_Castion’s dark smile grew. “My pleasure… But what of the dwarf?”_

_Nethelon shook his head and poured himself more wine. “You kill Tauriel and their abomination and trust me… you kill him too. That child should not be born!”_

_Castion nodded as he thought about it all for a second. Tauriel would pay for snatching his title and burying him in humiliation. And after she had attacked him in front of the other guards, and after all the times Thranduil had favored her, he was sure going to enjoy himself. He did not promise that it would not be painful…_

_“How do you want it done?”_

_“Use your imagination”_

* * *

 

 

The light of the sun managed to break through the clouds but one thing was clear: winter had arrived.

Thorin and the others crossed the destroyed bridge and marched into the open. They stood on top of the small platform that was led up into by some steps.  
The elves were ready, and they looked peaceful and organized yet their presence gave chills to all even to the cold wind itself.

Thranduil wore his black armor and he was mounted on top of his grand elk who had suffered injuries during the war but had made a remarkable recovery. The elk gave a sense of authority that made it look majestic. Thranduil’s silver hair billowed in the air and his eyes were piercing blue as they looked for fiery hair. His rigid posture and eerie aura made him look threatening, and he was not even trying to play the role. His council was at both sides of him after dismounting their horses and they too were attentive.

Legolas pressed a kiss to Tauriel’s cheek as he made his way down the steps and walked to his father’s side, next to Anira whose extravagant green colored dress blew around in the cold wind.

Tauriel and Kili both stood behind Thorin who was wearing a much smaller gold crown then he had on before.

“There are here” Dain whispered as he looked to Thorin and much like had done before, he turned to the horizon and sure enough, dwarves from the Iron Hills were making their way to the hill.

Thranduil and the elves all turned to the commotion and sound of a horn. Dain and the dwarves and even the men and women cheered loudly as his small army raised their weapons in response. It was a second army that had set foot a few days prior at Dain’s command.

Thranduil rose an elegant brow as he turned to Thorin who shrugged his shoulders.

Tauriel turned to Kili in question but even he looked confused. He hadn't expected them so early.

The King under the Mountain placed the chest of the gems on the floor to his right and the elves’ eyes seemed to be glued to it just like he had anticipated.

“Thorin” Gandalf whispered. He turned to his hushed voice.

“What is it?”

“Charm and respect, leave it to me” Gandalf proposed as he bowed to Thranduil before Thorin could argue.

“Welcome to Erebor” Gandalf cried as Thranduil gave him a bow of his head in response. “We are honored you have accepted to this meeting-”

“We would like to start this…. meeting” Nethelon stated as he rudely interrupted Gandalf.

“Very well” Gandalf said in a nod and a smile but his tone was devilish and Bilbo snorted as he saw the wizard roll his eyes once he turned around.

Tauriel tensed at the glare Nethelon was sending to Kili and her. Anira, who was to his right, wore a menacing smile. Tauriel narrowed her eyes and tapped her dagger which made Verya’s foolish’ glare intensify. Arandor, Daeron and Thalion were off to Thranduil's right.

Castion was in an magnificent armor depicting that he had indeed been promoted to Captain. He stood tall and proud and Kili rolled his eyes. Tauriel glared at him as well as as he sent her a half pity and half mocking smile. She saw something strange in his eyes as she furrowed her brow… but before she gave much thought to the greedy elf, Nethelon spoke.

“Arandor read the accused’s crimes” Nethelon ordered as he smiled an empty grin.

The elder elf sighed and gave the couple an almost apologetic look. The dwarves and company braced themselves for it all and Kili tightened his already tight grip around her waist. He had a foot in front, as if he was ready to push her back and defend her. The Laketown men and women were in the back, holding onto their weapons tightly.

Gandalf was the only one who was calm, and he leaned into his staff as Arandor began to speak as a paper was handed to him.

“Tauriel is accused of the following crimes by the King and Royal Council of Mirkwood” he began as he held the thin paper in his hand. Arandor took a deep breath and continued. “Abandoning her post, crossing over to restricted territory, refusing to follow royal orders…. raising her weapon against… the king and... expecting a child from a dwarf” Arandor stopped as he read over the next line. “And… finally taking a prisoner out of his cell”

Tauriel closed her eyes as all eyes landed on them. Anira scowled with disgust as she shook her head but Tauriel held her head high and stood next to Kili as if nothing fazed her.

“Tauriel, you are hereby… sentenced to an execution and only await the approval of his majesty”

Arandor read those lines in almost a whisper though his words were carried off by the wind.

They all knew of the threat of death, but to actually hear it in a formal manner was… frightening.

Tauriel felt a shiver climb up her back as Kili turned to her and gave her a sad look that turned into determination. He caressed her cheek as the tears were threatening to fall as her grip on her emotions was trying to break under her.

“It was not difficult to determine that last crime, and Tauriel, it was a realization that is not going to go well for you” Thranduil spoke for the first time. “It truly is… disheartening and confusing. It still is”

“What’s confusing?” Tauriel asked as she tried to go forward but Kili held her back.

Anira was the one to answer. “How an elf can have such low standards”

Tauriel froze as her words attacked her skin and left goosebumps. She tried to escape Kili’s restraint but even then Dwalin stood ready to stop her. She needed to kill Anira… she wanted to, something that scared her deeply as it made her question herself.

Kili and the company all scoffed and cursed under their breaths as she gave Tauriel a small smile; how Anira loved to get her infuriated especially when there was nothing she could do. Legolas gave Tauriel a warning look as he saw that dangerous spark in her eyes that scared everyone.

“Tauriel” Thorin whispered and she turned her darkened eyes to him. “She is trying to mock you, do not let her get to you”

Tauriel sighed angrily as she finally fell back and stopped fighting Kili’s restraint and instead she leaned into him. The Laketown people in the back were also angry as some of the women there scowled at Thranduil and the council.

“How dare you plan to kill innocent children!” one woman shouted and the others followed with angry accusations.

“Lets all calm down!” Gandalf ordered as Thorin shook his head as many of them still cursed.

Thranduil did not seemed fazed and did not catch what the women had said but Nethelon’s face creased in confusion. “Children?”

Tauriel stiffened. She did not want them to know of the twins. Kili tightened his grip on her, and the hand that was resting at her stomach began to move in small circles.

Thranduil became wary and looked to them all for an answer.

“Indeed” Kili responded before anyone else could. “Tauriel is expecting twins”

The elf guests all gasped and Thranduil’s mouth fell open. Anira grimaced as she turned to Nethelon who was also frozen in place. Twins were a rare gift… and it was an injustice that Tauriel had it bestowed upon her, at that thought Nethelon’s scowl deepened.

“There's two of them now?” Anira asked with a disgusted face as Tauriel looked down at her stomach and Kili’s hand and smiled.

“Yes” Thorin answered.

“And I assume you were aware?” Anira asked as she turned to Legolas. He nodded once, never peeling his eyes from Tauriel. Anira saw the way he looked at Tauriel and her blood boiled… she wanted her dead.

“When were you going to tell us son?” Thranduil asked as he took a deep breath. He was still shocked as he turned to Legolas.

“It was not my news to tell”

“Verya knew?” Nethelon asked.

Legolas tensed as he sharply turned to the brown haired elf. “I told her to to tell, it is not her doing”

“Surprising how you protect her so” Anira said in a smile.

“Leave her out of this, she is a friend”

“Oh yes, we all know how you treat your… friends” she said innocently as she turned to Tauriel who glared back. Legolas stiffened and fisted his hands.

“Enough” Thranduil ordered but Legolas still scowled at Anira. Her mere presence was intoxicating as she carried tension, jealousy and rudeness. She was beautiful but how can so much beauty belong to someone so spiteful?

“King Thranduil, lets get to the simple point, the White Gems of Lasgalen, for Tauriel’s pardon”

Thorin announced as Dwalin picked up the chest and opened it up for the elves to see. Their collective gasps filled the air. If they fell ridiculously quiet when Kili had showed them one gem, now he could see that their hearts had stopped beating for a couple of seconds as they held their breath.

“A bribery” Nethelon hissed yet his blue eyes never left the white chest.

Thranduil stood silent as he dismounted his elk and a guard gathered up the reins and held it back.

“We only seek Tauriel’s safety” Gandalf said.

“The gems for her safety, not much to it” Bard then added. “You were willing to go to war for them, and now they are being offered to you with no tie”

The King turned to Arandor who looked at him intensely. Thranduil respected him greatly and his words that he had spoken in the tent rung loudly in his ears.

“The accused took one of my prisoners out from his cell!” Thranduil cried as he tried to block Arandor’s words.

Tauriel swallowed as she saw that familiar spark of anger rise up in Thranduil. Legolas shifted uneasily next to Anira as his line of sight followed his father. It did not surprise him that they had figured out that Tauriel had taken Kili out of his cell.

“That alone is a treacherous betrayal” Thranduil hissed as he smoothed his hair back.

“Lets not forget about the betrayal of her kin!” Anira then spoke. “She has connected bloodlines that should have never been connected!

“Well her execution will take care of that problem” Nethelon shrugged in a casual tone.

Kili hissed loudly as Tauriel grabbed her dagger and spun it in her hand. The couple was now infuriated and both Dwalin and Gandalf had to restrain them.

“Did you not learn a lesson!” Kili shirked as he glared at Nethelon who by the look on his face was surely frightened. Dwalin grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back.

Tauriel did not put as much of a fight but her silent fury was even more frightening and eerie then Kili’s loud one.

Thorin fisted his hand as he witnessed how Thranduil’s council spoke. Frankly he was surprised that Kili had not killed any of them, and more surprised that Tauriel didn't either.

“One more thing!” Nethelon breathed as he turned to Thorin and pointed an accusing finger. “Your nephew almost killed me!”

“Unfortunately he didn't” Thorin said as he turned to Kili and gave him a small smile. Nethelon scuffed as he turned to Thranduil.

“Who do you think you are?” Nethelon asked as he drew his sword.

“Enough!” Thranduil ordered and his voice made Nethelon fall silent.

Nethelon’s look turned icy as he shook his head. “I fail to see why you are taking so long in deciding her execution!Just because you see her as a daughter does not mean you can excuse her!”

Thranduil sighed angrily as he fisted his hand. Tauriel could see the doubt he carried in his eyes. And then she realized that part of his anger was made up by… hurt.

She gasped as she realized he felt betrayed, not as her king, but as a father. He had been the closest person she had seen as a father for all of her life.

“I'm sorry” Tauriel then said as she gathered her courage and walked beside Thorin as Kili followed with his sword in hand.

She looked directly at her king and repeated her words.

Thranduil closed his eyes and shook his head.

“No, I'm sorry” Thranduil whispered. “I punish Tauriel to death”

Everyone stood absolutely still and a single tear rolled down Tauriel’s cheek.

“No!” Kili cried as he looked to Thorin who was also dumbstruck. Gandalf's mouth fell open.. He was so sure that the king would agree to their offer.

Thranduil sighed as he looked to the floor and Legolas was at his side in an instant. 

“Please father!!” he cried. Anira and Nethelon both looked pleased as Castion straightened his armor… preparing himself for the conflict that was sure to come.

“Get her!” Nethelon ordered to the guards as Arandor shook his head as he could do nothing else. “Alive!”

The dwarves all closed in ranks as they pushed the couple back. The plan was to be set in motion. Dain’s army stood tensed, and ready for the order.

Tauriel started to shake as Kili hugged her trying to take her out of her shocked state.

“Lets go” he hissed as his fury ate him alive.

Dain's army started to march to the scene as everyone prepared themselves. Fili hugged Tauriel and Kili goodbye and turned to the entrance but Thranduil's voice stopped them all.

“Wait!” Thranduil shirked as the tension in the air rose. Everyone seemed ready to fight, but stood still.

“I can't do this” Thranduil whispered as he swallowed thickly. Arandor’s words seemed to echo louder than ever before in his head and he could not take the possibility of carrying Tauriel’s death for all of his existence. And much more for the fact that she was expecting… not one but two children.

“What is your final decision?” Thorin carefully asked as Kili and Tauriel both sneaked in a glance at the king through the mass of people in front of them. He looked to be thinking…

“I deny the offer!” Thranduil announced as everyone stood silent. Nethelon and Anira both nodded in agreement as Arandor and Daeron both looked displeased, and yet  
Arandor still held his breath.

“Go” Bilbo ordered as he turned to the couple but they halted as Thranduil spoke once again.

“I deny the gems, but agree to lift Tauriel of her punishment”

His words seemed to make everyone freeze once again with astonished expressions and even the clouds stopped rolling in the sky. It was so quiet for a few seconds that even Nethelon did not make a sound.

But then hell broke loose.

“What do you mean?” Anira asked as her face flushed with anger.

Nethelon hissed as he seemingly threw his sword to the ground.

Thorin smiled back at Kili as he finally relaxed his stance. The dwarves all were careful to cheer but then they saw Thorin’s smile and they all laughed in harmony.

Castion and Nethelon scowled deeply and Anira was almost screaming to Thranduil and Legolas was trying to calm down Nethelon who was cursing, so unlike the manners of elves.

“I told you everything was going to be alright” Balin said looking to Kili in a smile as Fili gave him a hug. Dwalin embraced Tauriel in his muscular arms and then went over to also hug Kili, a bit too enthusiastically.

Tauriel looked at Thranduil through the small celebration and she caught him looking to the floor.

She walked towards the steps but Kili held her back firmly.

“I want to talk to him” she whispered as Thranduil walked away from his companions to mount his elk once again.

“Its fine” Gandalf assured as Kili sighed and nodded. Anira and Nethelon were currently arguing with Arandor and their argument was turning sour but Tauriel wanted to talk to Thranduil before he left.

Tauriel climbed down the steps but Kili followed behind and stopped at them, still wary of letting her go.

“This could be a trap” he hissed. Thranduil had agreed too soon and without the need for the gems.

“Kili” Bilbo whispered as he was at his side. “Take a deep breath lad, its over”

Kili did as he was told but still he held onto his sword as his eyes were glued to Tauriel. He glanced over the elves arguing and at the second Legolas’ eyes landed on Tauriel he became alert.

He gave a disapproving look to Kili, but he just shrugged his shoulders, trying to stop her worked only sometimes. Legolas shook his head… Tauriel had to stay away from Nethelon and Anira… they were infuriated.

“Why?” Tauriel asked as she now stood in front of Thranduil. Some guards stood behind him protectively but Thranduil waved them away.

“You are not worth another war” Thranduil scoffed and at that Kili stiffened but Tauriel shook her head. The king was trying so hard to sound rude...and he never had to try, that's what gave it away.

“Even I know that you lie” she whispered. Thranduil sighed as he turned to Arandor.

“He spoke to me yesterday, and I found his words to be true” he said.

“Thank you” she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. “And I am so sorry that you felt betrayed, and I shouldn't have pointed my arrow against you-”

“Tauriel” he interrupted sharply and Kili became alert with his sword in hand. He was not going to take any chances.

“The past is the past” he continued as he swallowed thickly.

“But I shall never forget the day when you have saved my children”

Thranduil looked to his hands and stood tall again. “Thank him”

He pointed to Arandor who was currently shaking his head at something Anira had said. Thranduil sighed angrily as he walked toward the confrontation, as Tauriel herself walked toward the platform.

“I want to give him the gems” Tauriel quickly said as he looked to the dwarves.

“I will take them” Thorin offered as he retrieved the chest from the ground.

“Can I?” she asked.

“No” Kili said. “You are not going near the rest of them”

Tauriel sighed as she took the chest from the extended hands of Thorin.

“I will go with you” Kili offered as Fili sighed. His brother was persistent.

“I want to do this, my love”

“Remember that bad feeling? I still have it” Kili whispered as he grabbed her arm. His eyes were aware and he pulled her to him protectively as he looked at the council.

She smiled as she leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

“I believe the worst has left us”

Kili wanted to believe that… but the thought of danger did not leave his mind and he did not want to take a chance with her at all.

He turned around as Dain whistled loudly to his army and they started to march their way. Their stance was now more relaxed than before.

“We shall have a feast tonight, as my kin has brought us food and the supplies I told you about!” Dain exclaimed as he excitedly punched Thorin on the shoulder. Thorin smiled as he rubbed his arm… his cousin packed a mighty punch.

“King Thranduil” Tauriel called as everyone stopped arguing once they saw her. Kili sighed as he shook his head. His love was so stubborn.

“Get away from here!” Anira ordered as Tauriel scowled at her. “You are not one of us anymore!”

“Anira!” Legolas hissed as he held her back.

“Stop” Thranduil ordered as Anira’s eyes darkened as the royals defended Tauriel.

Nethelon turned to Castion who gave him a nod.

Their plan was set forward and Tauriel had come to them. Very convenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> A little cliffhanger there for you :o ahhh shiit.  
> There were so many different ways this could have gone... but once I thought about it... I like this outcome :)  
> Next chapter is intense....  
> I love writing Thranduil! he is amazing!! (when he is not mean)  
> HMmm whats going to happen next chapter?? Darn you evil elves!!!  
> <3


	38. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Back so soon!!  
> Thanks for the love on the last chapter! You all rock!!  
> This chapter is called chaos... because thats what it is... hahaa...  
> Messy and chaotic! Hope you all enjoy it!!  
> :) 
> 
> PS- to anyone who lives or has friends in Nepal and its neighboring affected areas... I hope you/they are well. I am sending my love and good vibes from the US!! Such horrible events... Hug your dear ones a little tighter!!

“I want you to have them” Tauriel said as she raised the heavy chest of gems towards Thranduil.

“I shouldn't” he whispered even though his voice held wander. He was not going to lie that he yearned to touch the gems. For so long he had wanted them, and now, they were so close.

“They are an heirloom” Tauriel said. “Take them, as a show of our gratitude”

Thranduil sighed and looked to Arandor, who nodded with a smile.

“If she wants you to take them, then do so” he whispered. Anira hissed as she angrily rolled her eyes. Nethelon almost growled under his breath as he looked upon Tauriel.

So many times had she gotten in his way…

“Someone get my horse! I want to get away from here!” Anira shrieked and everyone’s attention turned to the horses being brought. They were black and beautiful animals, only the best for the elves of Mirkwood. Their manes were long, shiny and the color of the darkest of midnights.

Castion was the one who brought Anira’s horse. He came with a smile and stood beside Tauriel.

“Very happy for you” he said in a cheery tone. Tauriel narrowed her eyes as her body tensed. Castion never felt happy for her… his sarcasm needed some work.

“Save your words, as I know they are not true” she said in a calm voice.

And then in one second to the other… everything started to become chaotic.

At the wave of Castion’s hand many golden armored guards surrounded both Thranduil and Legolas in fake protection. Both Nethelon and Anira did not look surprised as they were pushed back as well.

Kili gasped as his mind worked up to catch up what was happening and even then he had to blink for his mind to catch up with his eyes.

Chaos rained down.

He screamed Tauriel’s name instantly distracting her and in that second Castion grabbed her by her throat and turned her around to only meet the sharp edge of his sword.

It stayed there…. the edge taunting her skin with the promise of blood.

Tauriel dropped the chest that prevented her from acting faster, to the ground and it opened from the impact causing many of the gems to fall out. They made a tinkling noise as they hit the ground and they caught the little amount of sunlight that there was.

Kili went pale as Castion hissed when Tauriel reached for her daggers. Her eyes darkened when he reached down and disarmed her. His hands lingered at her hips for longer than necessary causing Tauriel’s blood to boil. Pieces of the puzzle started to connect then…. She now saw that that rumor of his presumed love was perhaps true… Why was he acting the way he was then?

“What are you doing?!” Tauriel hissed as he started to back walk wards with her in hand.

“Using my imagination” he whispered next to her ear. Her face creased in disgust as she could feel his warm breath on her skin as his lips lingered next to her temple.

“Castion!” Legolas screamed as he started to push through the guards surrounding him but they closed in on him.

Thranduil started to fight his restraint as more guards ran off to stop the incoming dwarves and men. Dain’s army started to come to them as well.

“Stay back!” Castion warned. Kili stood there with many guards at his feet. Some were dead and some were unconscious. And frankly he could not resist his anger to care that he had killed some of them. Seeing his love being held with a blade at her neck caused everything bad to unleash from him.

Arandor could not believe his eyes and Daeron and Thalion were also wide eyed. 

“Castion I command you to let her go!” Thranduil ordered and his voice boomed through the land and it seemed to shatter at the mountain stone.

Thorin was instantly at Kili’s side and placed a hand at his shoulders to calm him down. Bloody murder was written in his eyes.

“With much respect my Lord, not killing her is a mistake” Castion shot back as he walked back a few steps more. Tauriel’s chest began to heave as she could feel his hand at her hip once again.

“Get your hands off of her!” Legolas screamed as he punched another guard and it fell to the floor with a loud gasp.

“Traitor” he spat at the fallen guard.

Another guard was about to attack him when Thranduil stopped him. He picked him up by the neck and threw him a few feet away from Legolas.

“Nice one” Legolas breathed as Thranduil smirked slightly.

Thranduil looked to Castion and gave a calming look to Tauriel who started to panic.

“Castion, it is my decision, not yours!” Thranduil said in a much calmer voice. Castion needed to calm down and he knew that. It was a tactic that he had used many times to accomplish what he wanted.

“Your judgement is clouded” Castion argued as he shook his head and looked to Nethelon.

“Tell him” he then said as he turned to Nethelon who was standing off to the side.

Kili turned to the high elf slowly as he growled and ran like a lighting, straight to him.

“Kili!” Thorin cried as he went after him.

“You planned this!!” Kili spat as he blocked a blow from Nethelon’s sword. Legolas’s face turned a deep shade of red as he turned to his father.

“They had a plan!” he hissed as Thranduil fisted his hands.

Kili grabbed Nethelon by the neck and slammed him down, much like he had done before.

“Stop him” Thranduil urged. “Council member”

Legolas understood and ran to Kili as Thorin was there too.

“Kili let him go” Legolas urged as Arandor stooped down as well.

Kili hissed as he grabbed his sword and was about to drive it into his neck when Nethelon spoke.

“You kill me, she dies” he breathed and his eyes became humorous.

Kili froze as he scowled. He instantly dropped his sword as Thorin pulled him back.

Legolas gave Nethelon a dangerous glare as the council member stood up. He dusted his dusty clothes and straightened his armor.

Kili turned toward Tauriel who was now silent. He sighed deeply as she gave him a small smile.

“Why is it that you are always there?” he whispered as her smile faltered. The simple answer…. because of him… his fault this was happening to her.

“Don't” she hissed as she looked at him. “Its not your fault!”

Castion laughed without humor in his eyes as he looked to Kili.

“Of course its your fault, none of this would have happened if you haven't had fallen in love with her!” he spat as he tightened his hold on her and Kili’s eyes darken. The way he was purposely holding her brought jealousy sparks in him. And his worry and pure fury burned in him as well.

“Name your price” Thorin then said as he looked to both Nethelon and Castion.

Nethelon smiled as he looked to his hands.

“There is no price, but her death”

“The second you kill her, is the second you go as well” Legolas hissed as he stood beside Kili.

“Thats acceptable” Castion shrugged.

They all were wide eyed at his answer. Even Gandalf, who with Bard was thinking of a plan, was shocked… Castion’s determination was frightening.

“Suicide mission?” Thranduil asked as his voice held cold fury.

“Enough talking” Nethelon said.

“No!” Kili cried as Castion smiled but even then Tauriel and Kili shared something… without needing to talk. Everyone took a step closer as Castion did the opposite.

“Going down without a fight?” Castion whispered to Tauriel.

“Coward” she spat.

“Just kill her” Anira said almost in an impatient voice. Legolas burned in fury as Thranduil turned his icy glare to Anira….. his council was going to get many updates.

“Kili do it!” Tauriel cried as in a blink of an eye Kili shot an arrow to Castion’s leg. He screamed in pain as he slid his sword but Tauriel moved out of it in time. She could feel the trickling of the blood from her as she grabbed her daggers from the ground as she went to Castion with fire in her eyes.

Everyone started to act in a flash of an instant. Kili went after Nethelon whose face turned pale as he realized his plan had not worked.

“Stop Kili!” Thorin hissed as he went after him.

Meanwhile Tauriel looked upon Castion who was on the floor, and a small river of blood drained from his wound.

“Are you hurt?” Tauriel spat as she leaned down as Castion gasped in pain. She waved dismissively as the dwarves and company started to come toward her. Thranduil was currently preventing Kili from killing Nethelon and Legolas had Anira under shackles and basically screaming at her.

“I had no part in this!” she screamed back.

“And you expect me to believe that?” Legolas hissed as he came dangerously close to her, fuming with anger.

“You are going to pay for this” Tauriel whispered as she grabbed the deeply driven arrow from Castion’s leg and ripped it out. His scream echoed around them as Kili turned away from Nethelon and Thranduil who had convinced him that Nethelon would face justice.

Tauriel turned to Kili as well and waved the arrow to him. She was about to congratulate his aim as Castion spoke.

“No, you are!” Castion growled as he stood up and basically wrapped his muscular arms around Tauriel so tight that she became dizzy. He hissed like a snake and slammed her on the floor, and her back hit the stone ground with a ear-deafening sound. She gasped aloud as she saw black spot flashing in her vision and she could see Kili running to her as well as the others. She could feel blood trickling out her ears and then it was all black…. it was almost peaceful… and how she yearned peace.

Kili ran to Castion who had no weapon and smirked at the oncoming dwarf.

“Maybe that did the trick” he whispered as Kili lunged at him and buried his sword into his stomach.

“You bastard!” he spat as he removed the sword from his stomach and once again drove it straight into Castion’s heart. Blood stained Kili's tunic and some drops managed to settle at his face.

Kili saw life leave his eyes and at that moment he left his corpse. A multitude surrounded Tauriel as he ran through them all.

“Tauriel” he cried as Oin was already checking her and his face paled.

“Kili, shes alive… her ears are bleeding, and... “

Oin pointed down at her pants and they could see a darkened color there. Kili froze as he touched the fabric and looked at his fingers which were now red.

“She’s bleeding” he breathed as his voice quivered.

“Legolas, get Verya!” Thranduil urged as Legolas ran to a horse. His eyes were watery as he took hold of the reins and drove away quickly.

“Oin why is she bleeding!?” Kili cried as he gathered Tauriel in his arms as tiny snowflakes started to fall around them.

“Miscarriage” Oin whispered as everyone gasped and stood still.

“No!!!” Kili cried. “Do something!”

Oin shook his head sadly as he turned to Thorin.

“I am not certain, but I do think that they are…”

Fili swallowed thickly as he crouched down next to his despaired brother.

Kili buried his face into her neck as he cried.

“Do something!” he whispered painfully and Oin could feel his eyes stinging from the tears.

“Kili” Thorin muttered as he also crouched down but even he was at lost of words, instead he ripped a piece of fabric from his tunic and pressed it against Tauriel’s wound at her neck. No one could say anything but stay there shocked with fear and some such as Bilbo, with tears in their eyes.

“They are not dead!” Kili shouted as he looked to his uncle. “She is strong! and so are they!”

“Calm down lad” Gandalf soothed but Kili vigorously shook his head.

“They are alive!” he repeated with almost anger in his voice.

Thranduil knew that he could check if the children were in fact alive… but he had seen such incident before...and bleeding was certainly not a good sign.

“Where is Legolas?! They should have been here by now!” Kili said as more tears ran down his cheeks. He ran his hand across Tauriel’s stomach as he closed his eyes.

“Please” he whispered and in that moment a horse could be heard galloping to them.

“She’s here!” Thorin said standing up.

“She’s waking up!” Dwalin announced as Tauriel’s eyes opened ever so slightly.

“Tauriel!” Kili urged as she groaned painfully and in that moment she stood frozen in place. Why were her pants… wet.

“Kili” she cried as she looked at him in pure terror. “No, no” she gasped as she closed her eyes.

“My babies” she whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks and Kili came to her then with tears also falling. He was silent as no words came out.

Her hand was shaking in his as Verya’s voice was heard.

“Tauriel!” she yelled as she jumped from the horse and ran toward them as Legolas followed.

“Ohh Valar!” Verya gasped as she saw the blood at Tauriel’s pants.

Tauriel closed her eyes as she cried some more.

“No” Verya whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Lets move her inside carefully” she then ordered with an empty voice that still held urgency.

“Check if the-” Kili began to say as he tightened his grip on Tauriel.

“She’ll be more comfortable inside” she softly said as Kili nodded and stood up with Tauriel in his arms. There were so many people around them that it was difficult to breath.

Verya turned to Legolas as they ran. Her eyes were watery as Legolas took a deep breath.

“Are you sure?” he asked as his voice quivered.

She nodded. “Most certainly” she whispered as she wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

“You must check” Thranduil hissed overhearing the conversation. “She is strong”

Verya nodded reassuringly as they all were inside. Her heart was in a million pieces… Tauriel could not possibly lose her children. But it did not look good…

“In there” Verya urged as Kili ran to the room where Verya had checked her before. Oin followed, as well as Legolas.

Everyone else stood frozen inside the entrance, unsure of what to say or do. They all sat at the floor as silence shattered around them.

* * *

“Alright Tauriel you need to tell me where it hurts” Verya ordered as she set her supplies on the table.

“My back, my head and my stomach hurts slightly” Tauriel said as more tears fell. “And I feel dizzy”

“Can you feel more bleeding?”

“No” she whispered. Alright… Verya thought… good sign.

“Oin, I need water to give her these herbs” she said as Oin made a run to the door. “Find a way to boil it”

“Tell me what happened” she said as she went over to Tauriel.

“Kili remove her clothes” Kili did what he was told as Legolas told of what had happened.

“Castion… slammed her to the ground… hard”

Verya sighed deeply as she ran her hand through Tauriel’s stomach.

“What a monster” she whispered as Kili had successfully taken off her tunic and bodice. Tauriel was silent and her eyes were empty and colorless. She felt as if darkness was enveloping her. Another nightmare added to the list….

Verya furrowed her brow as she concentrated.

“Verya” Kili whispered as his hand shook. “You can't feel anything right?”

Verya still had her eyes closed as she pushed on and tried to catch any little flutter of energy.

“No… please” Tauriel cried as she covered her face with her hands. Verya still felt nothing.

Legolas leaned heavily over the wooden bed column. Tauriel’s pain was suffocating him.

“I will tell the rest” Legolas said in en empty voice as he needed to get out of that room. Both Kili and Tauriel had tears running down their cheeks. The desperation in the room seemed to fog the air and even the roaring fire at the hearth did not take it away.

Verya was still determined as she ran her hand across Tauriel’s stomach once again.

“I don't understand, the bleeding stopped and the pain went away too quickly for them not to be.. I should feel something!”

“Come on little ones” Verya urged as she still had her hand at Tauriel’s stomach. She growled as she pushed on her search. Kili sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and embraced Tauriel who was shaking and cold to the touch.

“Tauriel” she whispered as the elf was shaking in Kili’s arms. “I'm sorry”

“I can't lose something so precious!” Tauriel gasped as Kili tried to comfort her even though he could feel that his heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

“I'm so sorry!!” Kili cried as he got up from the bed and basically began to hyperventilate. He ran his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes. His chest started to fall rapidly as Tauriel started to tell him that it was not his fault.

“It is!”

“Kili! Stop!!” she yelled and her scream echoed around them.

They were both on the brink of insanity as they had just lost something so important… their children.

They started to argue once again as Verya finally opened her eyes and gasped.

“Stop!” she yelled as they turned to her sharply. “I felt something!” she cried as delighted tears started to fall. She chuckled breathlessly as the energy once again was felt by her hand. It was not as strong as before, but it was there. The two babies were alive.

Kili ran to the bedside with wide eyes as Tauriel herself waited for that little energy… and she cried some more as she finally felt it.

“Valar!!” she gasped as Kili buried his head on the bed sheets. His laughing was making the bed shake as he looked up and hugged Tauriel who was now smiling widely and caressing her stomach.

“They are alive my love!” she gasped as Kili kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“They are weak and so are you… but you will be fine! Keep her awake Kili!” Verya cried as she ran out the door to stop Legolas and hurry on Oin. She still needed the herbs.

Kili stood from the bed and raised his arms in the air and ran a hand through his hair in pure relief.

“They are fine” Tauriel said in a teary smile. Kili kissed her passionately as he then moved and kissed her tiny bump.

“I was so scared my loves” he whispered at her stomach with tears in his eyes and Tauriel could feel the emotion rise up in her. He had never done that before.

He looked up to Tauriel and dug for her lips once again.

“You gave me a heart attack” Kili accused. Tauriel smiled weakly and ran her lips down his cheek.

“I'm so sorry” she whispered as she hugged him.

“The three of you will be fine” Kili sighed in relief as she bit her lips in happiness. “And I'm going to talk to them!”

Tauriel flinched at his tone. Kili’s smile changed into a scowl as Nethelon and Anira bounced in his mind.

“Kili” Tauriel called and her face creased with worry.

“I'm sorry” he then muttered as he returned to her side. “I'm not leaving you”

“Can you help me take these pants off?” she asked as he nodded slowly.

“Whenever I say no to that question just slap me” Kili whispered quite suggestively and Tauriel rolled her eyes at his tone.

Kili pulled on her pants and grimaced at the blood but nevertheless helped her take them off. He grabbed a fur blanket and covered her.

“I need to clean you up Freckles” Kili said as he walked over to Verya’s table and looked for some cloths but found none.

“You?” she asked in a smile.

Kili nodded as he turned to her seriously.

“You are going to rest and take it easy” he ordered and gave her no room for discussion.

Tauriel nodded with a sigh and moved her sore body slowly so she could sit.

“Take me” she said as he turned to her with a confused expression.

“Where?”

“To the underground pools” she whispered with a smile that he could not possibly resist.

Kili sighed as he thought about it. “I’ll need to check it out first, but I see why not”

Tauriel was delighted as she caressed her stomach. She then sighed deeply and a frown took over her smile.

“Don't stop smiling sweetheart” Kili cooed as he came to her side. She made some room for him in the bed and he scooted to her as she hugged the side of his body.

She carefully threw her leg over his lap and settled her head at his chest.

“He wanted to kill them” she hissed.

“They proved to be little fighters” he whispered into her hair. “Just like their mother”

Tauriel smiled as she ran her hand across his hard and strong chest. His alluring manly smell filled her every pore and how she absolutely loved it.

She could feel her eyes closing as the lullaby of his heartbeat was putting her to sleep.

“Verya said not to sleep” he grumbled gently as he caressed her cheek.

“I'm so tired” she whispered but kept her eyes open.

“Thranduil must do something about them” Kili said as he referred to Nethelon and Anira. He kept on talking as means to keep her awake. It worked well as she hissed.

“Not if I get to them first!” she whispered with a dangerous tone to her voice. Kili held on her tightly.

“You are staying here and resting” he argued as she sighed deeply. She knew she should but she wanted to bad to confront them.

“But Kili-”

But then the door was opened and loud chatter was heard.

Kili quickly made sure Tauriel was covered and when their companions saw that she was not clothed at all they all made awkward expressions. Some cleared their throats as they looked to each other.

“I'm sorry that we barged in like this” Thorin said as Legolas ran through the door with a relieved sigh.

“You're alright” Legolas breathed as Verya walked in as well with a smile.

“We all are” she said in a smile.

“We are so glad they are well!” Fili said and they all started to cheer.

“Lets all calm down” Gandalf cried over the loud cheering but even the King under the Mountain was celebrating and more surprising Dain was also cheering.

“We shall have that celebration then. We shall get drunk” Dain proposed. Ahh.. so that was perhaps why he was so excited.

Verya walked to the table with a pot in hand and poured hot water into a metal chalice. She mashed up the herbs into small pieces and let them soak into the hot water.

At that moment small voices could be heard down the hallway.

“Tilda and Jesi” Tauriel said in a smile as the voices were getting closer. Bard walked in first as the little girls flew through the mass of people.

“Tauriel!” they both said in unison as they approached the bed.

“Are you alright?” Tilda said with tears rolling down her cheeks. “Da told us you were not well”

“Are the babies alright?” Jesi asked in a small horrified voice.

Tauriel smiled as she sat down in the bed and reached over and touched the girls’ cheeks wiping their tears.

“We are fine” she whispered.

“Yeyy!” Tilda exclaimed as they both hilariously climbed over Kili’s body so they could hug Tauriel. Kili smiled…. when Tauriel was around it was not surprising that they did not notice him.

“Look at my gem!” Tilda said in a giggly voice as she opened her palm. “Everyone was so jealous!”

“They are so pretty!” Jesi said as she caressed her own diamond.

“I knew you would like them, but take good care of them” Tauriel said in a smile. Her eyes sparkled when the two small girls were around.

“Come on you two” Bard called. “Tauriel needs some rest”

The two little girls hesitated but both agreed.

“We will come and see you later” Tilda assured as Jesi grabbed her small hand and they both went out the door.

Tauriel smiled as she saw the two little girls leave together. They carried so much joy and innocence that she felt the warmth in the room leave with them, but without leaving some behind.

“We should all leave as well” Thorin proposed as Verya handed the chalice to Tauriel. Kili sniffed deeply and nodded approvingly. It was a pleasant aroma.

They all went to them and said their goodbyes and many laughs were shared. Fili kissed Tauriel on the cheek as he mussed Kili’s hair and Dwalin embraced them both at the same time.

Bilbo kissed Tauriel’s hand as he embraced them as well.

Thorin came to them next as Tauriel gave him a small smile and he smiled back, as expected. But then he hugged her which left everyone wide eyed. He moved onto Kili who was also a bit surprised and hugged his uncle tightly.

“Thranduil sends his regards. but he is a busy as of now with...” he whispered as Kili nodded clearly understanding. Tauriel smiled as the king walked away.

“Everything will be fine” Balin then said as he repeated his words. Kili laughed almost sheepishly and hugged the elder dwarf.

Ori basically held onto Tauriel for dear life as tears of relief ran down his cheeks. He was beyond adorable.

“So glad they are fine” he sighed as Tauriel smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I saw the way you knocked that guard out” she the said. “Thank you, and I'm so proud of you”

That earned her a bright smile from him, right after his cheeks reddened. He gave her a small nod and walked toward the door.

They all went out the door as they waved goodbye. The chatter was heard echoing down the hallway and the magnificent sound of laughs as well.

Legolas, Verya and Oin were left in the warm room.

“That was close” Legolas sighed as he sat on a chair. Too much had happened in a short amount of time. “You shouldn't have let her go”

Kili stiffened as Tauriel stopped sipping on the drink and saw the immediate change in Kili’s eyes. Here they went again.

“She needed to give him the gems” Kili exclaimed. As if he wasn't already blaming himself.

“You could have stopped her”

“You were close to her, you could have protected her!” Kili cried.

“She would not need protecting if you would have done your job!”

“Legolas” Verya hissed as he prepared himself to say something else in return.

“Well I think my job is not as easy as it sounds!”

“The two of you calm down” Tauriel ordered and her dizziness returned and Kili immediately tightened his arm around her waist. He gave her an apologizing smile.

“It was my doing” she breathed as she took another drink of the steamy tea and it made her feel better.

“It was not” Oin then said. “Who would have guessed what they had planned?”

“What is your father going to do?” Kili asked as the tension spike between them once more.

“They are still being questioned” he answered. “But don't worry about that, stay here with her”

Legolas walked out from the room with a last look at the couple.

“How am I supposed to stay here while the ones who planned to kill them are out there?”

“Stay by her side” Legolas shot back. “Don't let her stand too much”

“Rest” he ordered looking to Tauriel. “I will come to tell you any news”

He walked out the already opened door and Oin was about to follow when Kili called him.

“I need to ask you something” Kili began as he shifted in the bed to face the dwarf.

“Can you tell me exactly where the pools are?” Oin furrowed his brow as he turned to Tauriel.

“A bath would be nice” she said in a smile.

“There are past the furnaces… deep down the grand staircase” Oin said.

“Is it warm water?” Verya asked. Warm water would be ideal to calm the ache in Tauriel’s muscles and relax her body.

“Indeed” Oin said. “I will take you there myself and make sure you don't get lost”

Kili gave him a blinding smile.

“Verya” Tauriel called as Verya walked to her. “Thank you”

She shook her head slightly. “You are strong, and so are they. I did nothing”

Tauriel smiled when Verya stood quiet. “You frightened me”

“Sorry about that” she whispered.

Verya chuckled as she sniffed back her tears. “The wound at your neck is not grave, it should heal pretty quickly. I will also have more clothes delivered to you, since you go through so many”

All of them chuckled at that as Tauriel handed her the empty chalice.

“Excuse me” Verya said as she walked out the door.

“Bye, and thank you!” Kili called. Verya waved to them all. She needed to hurry and catch up to Legolas.

“Alright, lets go” Oin said in a clap of his hands. Tauriel rose carefully but thankfully the dizziness did not return.

“I’ll wait outside” Oin proposed as he saw that Tauriel was going to need some privacy. He shut the door behind him.

“Here let me help you” Kili said as he flew to her side and the blanket slid from her naked body. Kili gasped as he saw the bruises covering her back.

“They will go away in a few hours” Tauriel assured as Kili felt his blood boil. He ran his hand down her back and grimaced at the variety of colors that adorned her skin.

“He deserved to die” Kili whispered as he had been telling himself that exact same thing.

Tauriel sighed as she knew that he was debating whether or not that was true.

“Leave that in the past my love” she said as she hugged him slowly.

“Lets get you to that warm water” he then said as he went over to the bed and grabbed the blanket and she wrapped it around herself.

When she was done he hooked his arms under her knees and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his warmth devoured her. She was no longer a warrior when she was in his arms. She was reduced to someone who yearned the smell and warmth of his body. And frankly she was glad she could stop being a warrior at  
times.

“What are you thinking?” Kili asked as he leaned down carefully and grabbed his coat with his free fingers. He gave it to her and she wrapped it around her self, thankful for the extra warmth. She smiled as she buried her face into his warm neck and caressed his skin with her nose.

“I love you” she whispered.

“Love you too Freckles” he muttered back as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“I got it” Tauriel said as he tried to open the door.

They opened it and Oin was standing there waiting patiently with a basket in his hand and Tauriel presumed that was the new clothes that Verya promised. She was fast….

“Follow me” Oin ordered as he walked to the left of the hallway. “I've told everyone where you were going, and to give you some privacy”

“Thanks for showing is the way” Kili said.

“Lad, you would get lost in a heartbeat, I just hope you know how to return”

“I’ll memorize the path” Tauriel then said as she payed attention which way they were going.

He was happy that she was now finally safe in his arms. And of course he would do anything to help her feel relaxed. The pools were a great idea as he himself wanted a bath.

She was beyond excited to spend some time with Kili. After all everything had passed she yearned for silence.

Finally some peace and quiet….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya go! Thanks for reading!! I really do hope you all liked it!!  
> I hope I scared some of you! ;)  
> I was going to add a cliffhanger... make you wonder if they make it... but then I was like.. nahh peace is a bit more eerie.. :) and we all need a break!!  
> So many diff. emotions in this one!! I need a long good nights sleep!! :o LIke that was a close one!!  
> I had tears of course... cuz Kiliel...  
> And maybe I had some logic/medical stuff wrong but.... I hope you dont hate me too much! :)  
> Thorin gave her a hug awwww! everyone is so cute!!  
> But ok ok... the elk is back!! :') And I decided to call him Majestic XD thats his name yo  
> More of those mean elves are coming and they will face a scary Thrnaduil and more so when they reveal of their other intention!! :o  
> Mhhh underground pools?? ;) ohh yess! Relax time???? maybe ;)  
> Like literally next chapter is called perfect view.... wonder what that refers too??  
> If you want some peace raise your hand!!


	39. Perfect View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!  
> So this is a very cute chapter!! The visit to the pools turns steamy of course....  
> Thanks so much for the amazing comments on the last chapter!! You all rock!! And sorry for the heart attacks I caused!! 3:)  
> I hope you all enjoy it! And I am so tired right now and I was just proofreading.. so if theres weird mistakes... im so sorry! XD I was actually planning on updating tomorrow morning since I am falling asleep on my computer XD  
> But I had to update since I promised an early one!! and omg its the 39th chapter!! Almost to 40 :o  
> <3

“What do you have to say for yourself?!” Thranduil cried as he looked to Nethelon and Anira who had shackles on their wrists and they were both seated in chairs inside his tent.

“I planned that for our own good!” Nethelon hissed. “She deserves to die”

“That's not your decision!” Legolas breathed.

“My Lord” a guard who walked in called and bowed.

“The traitors are seating outside” the guard announced referring to the guards who had helped Nethelon and Castion.

Thranduil gave him a nod as Legolas turned to Anira slowly.

“Its better if you confess your involvement” he hissed but Anira growled.

“She doesn't deserve your protection!”

Legolas fisted his hand as he looked at both council members. “You planned to kill her, this will not end well for you”

With that Legolas walked out as Arandor and Thalion walked in through the door. Some guards came in and grabbed a furious Nethelon and Anira and took them to another tent.

“This will have to be presented to the rest of the council” Thalion noted as Thranduil grabbed a chalice of wine.

Thalion started speaking with Thranduil as Arandor went after Legolas.

“Prince Legolas” he called as Legolas turned away from a guard who was talking with him. Legolas dismissed the guard and turned to the elder elf.

“She’s doing better then?”

Legolas nodded. “The children are well”

Arandor smiled. “She is strong, and so are they”

“She is weak, I can sense it, but yes, they are strong” Legolas said in a nod as Arandor agreed.

“May I see her?” he asked. “Daeron and I wish to visit her”

“I see why not” Legolas said in a small smile as he patted Arandor’s shoulder. He had always seen the elder elf as a great friend. Since he was a child, Arandor would be the one who would keep him company when his father was away which was at times for many months.

“I will talk with Thorin, and see if he grants you entrance, they are very protective”

Arandor chuckled. “Of course they are, they don't trust us”

Legolas looked to the floor as he smiled an empty smile. “Do you think the rest will bring forth justice for them?”

“Anira and Nethelon will get what they deserve, I will make sure of it. Thranduil is looking to strip them first of their place among the council”

“That's not as easy as it sounds” Legolas muttered. “Especially since Tauriel was the one who they had wanted to attack, someone they still see as a traitor”

“Then we present a case that will break them. We need to get Tauriel to testify”

“But she is banished from Mirkwood”

“I’ll work on that”

* * *

“This place is truly enormous” Tauriel gasped as they had been walking for what seemed like ages.

“Its a mountain my dear” Oin chuckled rather proudly.

“I hope you are remembering the route” Kili teased as his hand at her leg tickled her. His hand was actually underneath the blanket so he was actually touching her bare skin. And there were times when his wandering hand grabbed her bottom playfully causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

She laughed as she grabbed his hand. “Don't worry, I'm quite good at memorization”

“We are almost there, just down that staircase” Oin breathed in exhaustion. “Kili you are carrying her and all I'm carrying is a basket and I'm exhausted”

Kili and Tauriel both chuckled as Kili walked over to the elder dwarf.

“She is surprisingly light” he noted as he kissed her forehead and walked over and grabbed the basket from Oin’s hand. “I’ll take it from here.That staircase looks quite the climb”

Oin smiled in a big relief.

“Smaug did not go down there as there is no debrsi so it should be safe, we checked it, and some of the pools do go a bit deep so be careful”

“Thank you” Tauriel said in a smile. Oin bowed as he turned and walked away.

“I'm glad you three are alive and well” Oin said. Tauriel smiled brightly as Oin turned around and walked away out of view into the abyss of stone columns and walkways.

“He is so sweet” she said as Kili started to descend down the stairs. There was a white wall adjacent to the staircase blocking their view of what was to come.

“He is” he answered as tightened his hold on her.

“I could walk from here” Tauriel proposed as she tightened her grip on his strong bicep as they were descending. The steps were quite steep.

“Not a chance”

“Overprotective dwarf” Tauriel whispered as she kissed his jaw and closed her eyes when his stubble tickled her skin.

“Trying to climb down this steps, stop distracting me” he teased with a side grin, the one that drove her crazy.

“Fine” she sighed and her heartbeat accelerated as his look turned heated.

“Later”

She chuckled as she nodded.

Moments later they were finally at the bottom and her breath caught at her throat as behind the wall the pools were right there. His eyes were wide eyed as he looked around.

She could see the underwater river and then next to it there were large pools of water… steaming. Ohh what an alluring sight… so perfect for sore muscles.

“Its a cavern and a meadow at the same time” she whispered in awe. He nodded slowly as he had heard tales of this place.

There was green grass underneath their feet and light shimmered down at them from a small opening in the north wall. There was a magnitude of torches surrounding them at the walls, and it made the place sparkle more so.

To Tauriel’s mild surprise the walls were also glistening with some kind of jewels. And the most perfect small flowers managed to grow around them covering the green grass with a pop of color.

“Its beautiful” Tauriel sighed as Kili let her down on her own her feet slowly though he held on to her. She could feel the soft and fuzzy grass underneath her toes and a  
smile spread through her.

Tauriel looked up and caught that way Kili was looking at her. His eyes were melted as his gaze bore into her.

“You make this place look like nothing” he said in a smile as his eyes fell to her lips and back up to her eyes.

She closed the space between them and captured his lips with hers in a passionate but slow meeting. He tasted something sweet and wild on her tongue… a taste that he had been addicted to.

“Ready to relax” he said at her lips. She nodded and held his hand as they walked to the nearby pool.

“That one does not look too deep” she noted as she let the blanket fall away from her body.

“Let me go in first” Kili said as he looked at the pool. She smiled at his overprotective instinct and nodded.

He began to shed his clothing and Tauriel bit her lip as his chest was revealed. And… oh.. how it managed to make her breathing immediately stop. His perfectly toned stomach made her cheeks flush with a burning desire. She bit her lip as his pants fell down around him and he chuckled when he saw her flushed cheeks and her darkened eyes.

He left his trousers on… sadly, as he dug into the basket.

“Soap!” Tauriel almost gasped as she took the purple bar from his hand. “I love Verya”

Kili chuckled as he saw what else hid in the basket.

“Elven clothes… and dwarven clothes” Kili said in a smile.

“Dain?”

Kili nodded as he made a mental note to thank Dain later.

“Water, and more soap” he laughed as he grabbed the second bar and sniffed.

“Lavender?” he asked in a confused expression. Tauriel shook her head with humor in her eyes.

“Do you even use soap?” she teased as she came to him.

“I do… but lavender?”

Tauriel rolled her eyes as Kili walked over to the pool.

“Kili” she called. “Why is it you have your trousers on? That's not fair”

He smiled as she bit her lip.. she was not shy at all. He slid them off and Tauriel got a perfect view… Valar… her mind was really taking a life of its own. Where had that side of her come from?

“Better” he asked as she nodded breathlessly. He gave her wink and stepped inside the pool. He sighed deeply as the steam around him rose. Maybe it was his burning body that was heating the pool more so.

“Its perfect temperature” he called as he gave her a thumbs up. Tauriel quickly undid her braids and walked into the pool as he grabbed her hand.

She closed her eyes as the warm water felt so perfect. Bliss overtook her as her muscles relaxed and the stress seemed to melt away. Kili had an arm around her thin waist as he walked deeper in.

“Valar” she whispered as the water became deeper and deeper and warmer.

“Kili, you can drown if we go in further” she teased as they finally stopped when the water was at his shoulders. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. She wasn't much taller as she would like to be.

Tauriel chuckled as she sunk her entire body into the blissful water. She came back up with a satisfied smile and her hair floated around them like red vines.

Kili did the same and when he came up he shook his head and caused water to splash all around them… of course he would.

Tauriel giggled as she closed her eyes and he splashed more water on her.

He grabbed her slippery body and began to kiss her neck. He left a trail with sloppy kisses and she chuckled when he kissed her ears.

“That's not fair” she cried as he started to tickle her. She tore away from him and began to splash water at him. He stopped splashing back once she became heavy of breath and her smile seemingly faltered.

“Enough fun” he said as she placed her hand at her chest. It was bizarre how quickly she became exhausted, but it made sense after what she had been through.

He brought an arm around her waist, and gave her a concerned look. He had never seen her lose her breath so easily.

“I'm fine” she whispered when he pressed his cheek to hers.

“You need to stop saying that when its not true Freckles” he scolded with a serious edge to his voice.

She sighed as she began to run her finger across his chest, a clear sign that she did not want to speak about it.

“Tauriel” he whispered.

“I'm not accustomed to feeling… weak” she groaned as she closed her eyes. A captain of the guard was not suppose to show her weakness and now Kili demanded that of her… He wanted to know what she was feeling. It was sometimes confusing and frustrating.

“I know that”

She looked to his eyes as he gave her the bar of soap.

“But we should hurry so you can go rest”

She nodded silently as she took it from his hand and began to scrub the soap against her body and for the first time in what seemed like ages she felt clean. The aroma of the lavender seemed to dance around them as the steam of the water did the same.

“No more blood” she sighed as she looked at Kili who was also using the soap.

“I thought you didn't like it?”

“Its growing on me. Do you want me to scrub your hair?” he asked and his shy tone took her by surprise.

“Sure” she responded as he gave her a blinding smile. “Lets go sit down at the shallow side”

She followed him back and they both sat down at the ground of the pool. Tauriel sat comfortably between his legs and leaned not too far in so he could reach her head.

He began to massage her scalp, careful of the tender spot where she had hit the stone ground, and a soft moan escaped her then…

She chuckled as he laughed out loud.

“Sorry, that felt so good” she sighed as he repeated his action over and over. She might actually fall asleep.

“Are you suppose to fall asleep?” he asked as he began to massage her narrow shoulders. Verya did say something about keeping her from sleeping as she had hit her head… but then maybe it was time for her to do so.

“I'm not sure, but how perfect that sounds” she whispered as she leaned back on his strong chest. Her eyes stayed opened though.

“You can fall asleep” he muttered. “I will be right here”

She shook her head. “I don't think I can… well I'm not as tired anymore”

Kili sighed deeply as she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around herself. Her nightmares will come back… she knew they would and Kili knew that as well.

“Let me scrub your hair for you” Tauriel then proposed. Kili froze as he shook his head.

“I can do that, you should sleep for a few minutes”

She shook her head as she turned her body towards him.

“Please” she whispered yearning for the distraction from sleep. She reached for the soap but he grabbed her wrist before she could. She froze at his quick reflex. Her temper rose without her permission.

“Fine” she hissed as she tore herself from his body and he gave out a sigh.

“Tauriel”

She got out from the pool and started to walk out to the other pools, her long hair trailing behind her. He followed her with the blanket in hand.

“If you don't want to sleep that is fine, but you don't have to lie about it. And you are still not supposed to be walking”

She kept on walking and stopped when they got to the river. It was all so beautiful, clear water flowed through it. She followed the river to the left as it seemed to disappear out from a tunnel.

“Where does that river come from?”

“Stop ignoring me” he sighed as she dipped a foot in the river.

“Its rather cold”

Kili narrowed his eyes as she continued to ignore him.

“I know hair is important to dwarves, but you are going to have to tell me about it all”

Kili smiled. Of course she would know that. But that was a discussion for another day.

“Lets get you to the bed, you need sleep”

She shook her head as she walked toward the tunnel.

“I want to stay longer” she argued as she kept on walking as Kili rose a brow.

“I'm going to wrap you in this blanket and carry you to bed” he threatened as she turned to him slowly and crossed her arms. He took a step closer to her and looked at her seriously.

“I'm fas-” she started to say as she blinked but then he was already in front of her. He smirked when she gasped.

“You were saying?” he whispered at her cheek. He threw the blanket around her back as his hand descended down her front and to her hip. She drew a shallow breath as she captured his lips in hers. His damp skin was burning through her, and his hands branded his name on her skin, claiming her as his.

Their kiss deepened and their passion surged through them both. Tauriel closed her eyes as his tongue started to attack her neck. He grabbed her and pushed her down to the floor as the blanket shielded her from the cold grass underneath.

She opened her legs slowly as he shook his head and quickly stood up from her. She was breathing hard as she opened her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she lifted herself by her elbows.

“You are still not well” he said. “And you need rest”

She shook her head. “I'm fine”

“Freckles you need sleep”

She sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back down on the ground.

“You are so moody” he sighed in a chuckle yet nevertheless gave her a serious look.

“I am not moving” she argued and for added drama she stuck her tongue out, so unlike her.

His laugh echoed around them. She was trying everything to change his mind…

“You are not moving?” Kili asked as she shook her head defiantly.

“Not until you make me forget my name” she whispered and Kili swallowed as she bit her lip.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“I'm going to hurt your back my love. And you are still not healed”

She smiled widely as she tangled her fingers in his hair. “At the pool then… I feel fine”

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips and picked her up. His muscular arms lifter her with almost no effort at all.

“You and your amazing ideas Freckles” he teased as she hooked her ankles around his back. He grabbed the blanket and threw it around her. His hair was dripping water droplets on her and it felt like tiny kisses were being pressed to her skin.

“Lavender smells great on you” she noted as she smelled his skin. “But I miss your smell”

Kili chuckled as he caressed the small of her back. Her long hair was tickling his arms.

“Blood and sweat?” he teased as she laughed in his arms.

She shook her head. “No, your smell”

Kili furrowed his brow as she nodded. “Its an amazing smell, kind of how the earth smells after it has rained, I don't know how else to describe it”

He smiled and kissed her neck as she threw her head back. He felt her shiver in pleasure under the touch of his tongue.

They stood beside the pool as his hands skimmed over her legs while his beard scratched at her skin. She was shivering and gasping under his touch as her desire grew…. she wanted him… now.

He grabbed her hips as his tongue descended down… it was persistent and warm as it skimmed over her breasts and oh…. the sensation took her by surprise each sweet time.

She stumbled over her own breath as incoherent words left her mouth. He heard his name being said in her scratchy voice and he could not deny his desire for her… he wanted her so much.

But of course her well being was much more important…. and his instinct to protect her made him stop.

“Tauriel” he breathed as she pouted her lips and buried her face in his neck. It was like hurting a baby… it made him feel bad.

“We both know you need rest, my love” he said but she did not answer as she ignored him.

He rolled his eyes as he poked her on the side of her hip and she chuckled.

“Now, get dressed” he ordered and she gave him an unimpressed glare.

“Make me” she challenged as he rose a brow. There is always something heated about those words… especially the way she said it. Her pink lips pulled into a small smile.. she was taunting him.

“Tauriel” he warned as she finally sighed and he let her on the ground. They walked to the basket as she grabbed the closest thing to fabric she could find.

“That's a nightgown, I think you should wear that… since you are sleeping” he said with a authoritative tone to his voice… especially at the sleeping part.

She glared at him as she grabbed the blanket and dried her body. He began to dress as she tried to dry her hair.

“You are so stubborn” he sighed as she avoided his eyes… but even she had to admit that he was right about the need for rest. To be able to keep her children safe and healthy she had to start by taking care of herself… even if sleep brought nightmares.

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep” he whispered when they were both dressed.

“Thank you”

He came to her then and kissed her temple making her shudder with the softness of his kiss.

“Anything for you Freckles”

She smiled… as he touched her cheeks.. her dimples were the most adorable thing he had seen.

“Ready?”

She nodded and he chuckled when she hesitated to do so…

“Later” he whispered heatedly at her ear. “I’ll make you forget your name, when you are well”

She bit her lip as she grabbed his tunic and pressed him to her even closer.

“You better”

Kili chuckled as he saw the her eyes darkened…. of course he would follow up on his promise.

He grabbed the basket with one hand as he picked her up from the ground.

“There is going to be a day when I'm going to be too heavy” she smirked as he started to climb the stairs as she mentally said farewell to the beautiful cavern.

She tucked his warm coat under her chin as he looked down at her small frame.

“I can't wait for that day” he confessed. “That’s going to mean that they will finally make themselves known”

She smiled a blissful grin as she pressed her face at his shoulder.

“Its going to be so bizarre”

“You are carrying two lives inside of you” he said halfway through the climb of the staircase.

She chuckled as she nodded. “Your children” she whispered.

“My children” he repeated with wonder and pride in his voice. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips as she grabbed the back of his head and pressed him closer and prevented him from leaning away from her.

“I'm trying to climb some stairs.. you're distracting me again”

“Can you blame me?” she asked as she ran her finger across his jaw. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Its me.. so I can't blame you” he teased as she rolled her eyes.

“You are so full of yourself dwarf”

“Don't get me started elf”

Their bickering and small kisses continued until they arrived to a hallway the parted both left and right.

“So?” he asked.

“Uhhh” she said as she thought about it. He turned with her in his arms to both sides so she could see the different directions but nothing came to her…

“Really?” he asked with a smile as she pursed her lips. He was accusing her?

“You were touching my bottom!” she cried. “You were distracting me!!!”

He laughed and snorted as her cheeks flushed when he gave her a sideways grin.

“Was I now?” he asked innocently as he kissed her ear and stayed there, kissing her temple.

“Decide Freckles” he said after a few seconds as he pointed at each side of the hallway.

“Right… no left” she said with an exasperated sigh. He rose a brow and took her word for it.

“Left it is”

Minutes after walking they both gasped when they saw some familiar pillars.

He chuckled as she looked defeated… Tauriel the great warrior had been wrong.

“Left for our old room, and right from where we started” he noted as he took another left and sure enough their hallway was right there.

“Next time, keep your hands off of me” she sighed as they came upon their door.

“We both know you don't want that” he teased quietly and a shudder ran down her spine as he opened the noisy door. She welcomed that sound as it meant she would lie down next to him.

She was exhausted and her nerves were at bay knowing he would be right there next to her…. having him close seemed to keep her nightmares away.  
He set her down on the floor as he went outside and retrieved a torch from the sconce at the wall. He then turned on a couple of the candles with the fire from the torch.

“We left our weapons on the other room” she sighed as she remembered her daggers.

“They’ll be fine” he said as he took the torch back outside.

She climbed on top of the bed with a satisfied sigh as bliss took over her once again. The bed had just become so much softer than she remembered.

He sat at the edge of the large bed and took off his boots, as she was already barefoot. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“You look so tired” he whispered and placed the boots under the bed. He leaned over and carried her down with him since her arms were around him. She chuckled softly when he purposely leaned down again.

She yawned as she unwrapped herself from him and crawled to the pillows. He grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around them both.

Tauriel leaned into the right side of his body as his left arm rested at her back and under her head.

“Sleep” he whispered into her hair as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She was so deliciously wrapped in his strong arms that she felt herself slip away into sweet unconsciousness right away. It was still too early… early afternoon perhaps, so he himself was not sleepy. Though he could not go anywhere as her grip was tight at his tunic…

He smiled as he kissed her forehead sweetly as to not wake her and laid next to her as the smell of lavender surrounded them. His mind ran to the events that took place hours before and immediately he tensed and she must of felt that because she stirred in her sleep. She moved slightly and tightened her grip on his tunic as she sensed the tension rolling off of him.

“Shh” he whispered as he steadied her. He tried to take his mind off of what had happened but he could not. The image of Castion slamming her to the ground was haunting him. He sighed as he instead buried his face into her slightly dampen hair. Her smell calmed him down as he breathed in deeply.

He looked down at her sleeping form and ran his fingertips lightly across her lips. She looked beautiful and so peaceful while she slept. She looked serene and he suspected that was his doing… he knew his presence made her feel safe. And he was glad of that.. because she needed all the rest she could get.

He turned to her when he heard her sigh and once again kissed her cheek. A small and mysterious smile spread through her as she sighed contently.

She was his whole life… and how proud he felt to have her in his arms.

* * *

Kili awoke suddenly when he heard a light knock at the door. When had he fallen asleep?

He squinted his eyes as he found that Tauriel had moved and now her head rested at his chest and she was curled almost on top of him.

She looked so peaceful it hurt him to wake her.

“Tauriel” he whispered but she did not respond. The knock on the door sounded again and he sighed as he moved to get her off and at that moment she jolted awake.

“Sorry about that” he muttered as she opened her eyes slowly but then closed them again. He got up from the bed and kissed her forehead as he crossed the room to the door.

At the other side were Fili and Bofur.

“Sorry for disturbing” Bofur whispered with an apologetic smile.

“Tauriel is asleep” Kili said as he leaned on the door and yawned so he could wake up.

“Sorry, but Thorin and Thranduil are calling for you” Fili announced. “Its about the council members.”

Kili stiffened as a glare settled on his eyes.

“Tauriel should come as well” Bofur noted.

Kili shook his head. “She’s still not well and needs more rest”

“Brother, this is important”

“Their health is important as well”

“They want her to testify against Nethelon and Anira to the other council members, they want to talk about that with you both” Bofur said as Kili looked at him. He seemed to think about it as he then nodded.

“We’ll be up in a few minutes”

The two dwarves nodded as they turned to leave.

“How is she?” Fili asked.

“Better” Kili responded as he ran a hand through his hair trying to tame it. “But not well enough for another wave of drama, she shouldn't even be walking still”

“She would want to be there” Fili whispered as he looked into the room.

Kili nodded as he patted his brother’s shoulder.

“Thanks for coming down”

“No problem” Fili said in a smile as they walked away and turned the corner.

Kili shut the door as he walked over to the candle table and lit more of them on. The room brightened with light as Tauriel stirred on the bed.

“We have to go” Kili whispered as he caressed her stomach. She nodded even though she had her eyes closed.

“And you didn't want to sleep” he teased as a lazy smile came upon her face. He touched her hair as he tried to tame the wild loose locks. She had no braids so her hair was seemingly a mess, but she still looked so beautiful.

He took a deep breath as she finally rose and stretched her arms carefully.

“Can I braid your hair?” he asked and she stood still at his question knowing that hair was important to him.

“You don't have to ask, my love” she said as she sat at the bed. Her body was rolling of the last of the soreness but even then she felt tired. Her back still ached and her stomach still did not feel comfortable.

He smiled shyly but widely as she sat between his legs, much like she did at the pool.

He parted her hair in three different sections, similar like the ones she regularly wore.

“One day I’ll braid some beads into this gorgeous hair of yours” he promised as she smiled.

“And I can't wait for that day” she whispered as she turned around and pressed a kiss to his nose.

His fingers expertly wove the braids into her long hair and she passed him her clasps to seal each off.

“We can skip the courting ones” she teased as she pointed down at her stomach. There was seemingly no point in ‘courting’ now.

He chuckled as he finally finished.

“You are right, we sort of skipped a step”

Tauriel grew silent as she was about to say something else but he beat her to the next conversation.

“You can stay if you want” he said as she turned in his arms to face him.

“I want to be there” she argued as she rose from the bed. He stayed close to her nevertheless as she closed her eyes.

“Dizzy?” he asked as a look of concern flashed in his eyes. She nodded as she grabbed his arm.

“I hate feeling like this” she hissed as the dizziness went away. But then something else came with it… oh no… her eyes flashed opened.

“Kili” she gasped as nausea suddenly came to her and in a blink of an eye she emptied what little she had in her stomach right into the floor.

Kili pulled her hair out of her face as she vomited once again. She gasped as even tears managed to fall down her cheeks. The burning at her throat did hurt and vomiting made her stomach feel strange.

“I'm so sorry” she muttered with silent tears falling as he sat her on the bed. Her face was pale and a thin sheet of sweat covered her forehead.

“Its alright” he assured as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. He knew she needed water and he went over to the basket and grabbed the vase and took it to her.

She looked embarrassed as she looked at the mess she had made on the wooden floor.

“Don't worry about it” he said in a soothing tone as she drank the water. He took a strand of her hair and brushed it behind her ear.

“Now I'm not sure about you leaving the bed” he said with a concerned and serious look. She shook her head slightly as she felt the nausea leave.

“I'm fine, we can go to the other room and get the herbs Verya left me” she said. “They will help me feel better”

He still did not look convinced as her color had not returned but her eyes were almost pleading.

“Alright” he sighed as he went over to the basket to retrieve her clothes.

“Its disgusting” she grimaced as she still looked at the mess and stood up from the bed… slower than before. She wanted to go to the other side of the room so she wouldn't see…. what had come out of her..

“I’ll clean it up later” he assured as he gave her the clothes.

“You don't need-”

“Its my job to take care of you” he said as he took the sides of her face in his rough yet soft hands.

She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Not let me help you with this”

“Its so comfortable, I regret taking it off” she sighed as he pulled the nightgown away from her shoulders. He looked at her back and swallowed thickly… the bruises were still there, though thankfully they did seem like they were fading.

“You’re in pain” he noted with no trace of question in his voice. He could tell that she was holding her breath and biting her lip.

“What hurts?” he asked looking at her seriously. He held her gaze even though she tried to break it.

“My back” she whispered. And then she pointed to her stomach and caressed it. “And my stomach”

“You need the herbs” he urged as she nodded quickly. She grabbed a thin blouse and put on… followed by a regular bodice which she did not tightened as much, then her tunic and then her pants and finally her boots were in place.

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded as he went over to her and pick her up as he gave her a blanket.

She smiled as she took it from his hand…

“Yes, I also know you’re cold”

Out the door they went after he had blown off the candles. He walked down the hallway, took the right turn and soon they passed the familiar pillars and he climbed the staircase.

“What do you think Thranduil wants to say to you?” he asked as they neared the chamber.

“I'm not sure… but I do know that they will most likely go back for the trial”

“Back whe-” but then realization hit him. “But you’re…”

She shrugged her shoulders…

“Perhaps I am not for this occasion”

They neared the familiar hallway as Kili turned a right and went straight to the chamber where Verya had checked her.

They opened the door to the empty room.

“Over there” she said as she pointed over to the table next to the fireplace.

“Aha...the magical flowers” he announced as she rolled her eyes but he tickled her hip.

“Stop” she gasped mid chuckle. “We need hot water”

“Well, I do believe everyone is present, so Oin will be there, and he knows where to get hot water”

He grabbed her daggers and his sword as Tauriel opened the door for him and they made their way to the noisy chamber.

They walked in and the chatter died down as everyone looked upon them. Tauriel waved to them from beneath the blanket.

The dwarves all greeted them as their elf visitors gave them a small nod as Kili walked over to Thorin.

Arandor was the first to walk after them. Kili sat her carefully at a chair as the elder dwarf greeted her with warmth.

“I'm so glad you are well child” he said with a smile dancing on his serene face.

“And the children, they are well too?” he asked as he surprisingly took his hand to her stomach and caressed it. And of course Kili hovered over her as Dwalin rolled his eyes… the young prince sure was overprotective.

“They are well” Tauriel said as she too smiled.

“Yes, I can feel that” he chuckled as he looked over at Kili. “Your children are strong, though you do seem a bit pale Tauriel”

Tauriel waived down his concerns with her normal talks about how she was fine… but did need a bit more rest. Oin took the herbs from Kili as he informed him that Tauriel had vomited.

“She is also going to need food. Legolas went to get her some” Oin announced. Kili gave him a nod and a smile as the dwarf excused himself to make Tauriel’s tea.

“I am glad the children are well” Thranduil then said as his conversation with Arandor’s brother ended.

“Thank you” Tauriel said as she gave her king a smile. Thranduil returned said smile as his face took a more serious shade.

“As I was saying before, to the rest of your kin, we need you both to testify at our trial” Thranduil began as his posture become rigid, and his usual show of authority took over. It was all habitual so it was no where near threatening. “Your statement can help in taking Nethelon and Anira out from the council and seeking punishment”

“And for that I have to go to Mirkwood” Tauriel then added.

Thranduil nodded once as Arandor took over.

“You are declared banished but for this occasion you are welcomed” Arandor alleged.

“Tauriel, it is crucial that we keep you banished” Thranduil said as Tauriel looked to the floor and nodded once. “It will show the rest of the council that you have received some punishment”

“I understand” Tauriel answered. If her punishment remained then the council will not try and question possible favoritism. But now she questioned if they would listen to her…

Thranduil was the King yes, but his council members needed to vote to exclude Nethelon and Anira. But will they actually care for her? A traitor still amongst some eyes of her kin.

There were many members in that council who were outspoken and Tauriel was not fond of some of them…

She sighed as she rubbed her forehead as Kili gave her a small smile as his own mind worked everything out… She had told him that many of the council members were not in good terms with her. And now she would face their harsh words, again… taking chances with her made him anxious.

_Before true peace can come there's still a river to cross._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya goo!! thanks for reading!  
> Yes nooo sexy time! After some thought by me and ideas from a commenter (cassidy) I decided to go against the sex..... ahhh.... yes sorry! hehe But Tauriel is still not well and I wanted her injuries and that chapter to carry over... it is serious sooo thats my explanation!! But I hoped you liked their cute talks and bickering!! Tauriel cracks me up when she is stubborn like that!! and the sexual tension between them is actually as exciting as actual intimacy so it works out!  
> But yes the tension returns soooo no more relax time noooooooo whyyyyy  
> Some hair convo!! awwww!! (cassidy's request)  
> Kili calling her freckles warms my heart!!! Like you should all see me when I write their fluff!! Im like yesss I am in control of their cuteness!! I FEEL SO POWERFUL!!!!  
> TENsion ahead :)  
> ohh and thanks to JustAnotherBrokenHero (xoxoxo) and Cassidy for making me think and get excited for the Dis chapters!!! I cant wait to write them!!!


	40. Personal Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and some fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! :D Sorry its been a while since I last updated! I saw Age of Ultron on Thursday night!! AMAZING! Go watch it!!  
> And then friday I had something going on :)  
> Thanks for the amazing comments! Thanks for the love you all! :3  
> AND omygosh sorry for the drama.. but this is the 40th chapter!! Ahhh!! Thank you all for your support and those who have stayed this far!!  
> Enjoy :3

“Will the council listen to what she has to say?” Bard asked as he leaned on the table.

Kili was next to Tauriel, and his mind was still stuck on the fact that his uncle had welcomed the Elf king…. inside of Erebor. What a time to be alive, he thought. His uncle had allowed Thranduil into his kingdom. The path to an allegiance between dwarves and elves was becoming brighter.

“They will” Arandor said, but even his voice held some doubt.

“I will persuade them to listen. We all leave tomorrow, as well as my guards” Thranduil then spoke. He was pacing back and forth with his grey cape sliding across the floor, his mind full of thoughts. He needed to make the council listen to a traitor… now that was going to be a feat. But then was Tauriel no longer a traitor? he thought. It was all complicated… but he needed to get Nethelon and Anira off his council. He could no longer trust them.

“Now the question is, how many of us will go” Thorin asked. Arandor turned to Thranduil then.

“As many as you wish” the elf king responded. “I assume of course that Kili will go, and you as well”

Kili snorted and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Tauriel’s neck. Of course he won't leave her side.

Tauriel smiled warmly as Thorin discussed who would go with him to Mirkwood.

“Protective dwarf” she muttered when he leaned into her cheek.

“You bet Freckles” he teased.

At that moment of small chatter Legolas walked in.

“Bilbo said that the food is almost ready” he announced. Many of the dwarves were cooking in the large kitchen as Dain’s army had brought food and Legolas had to admit that it smelled quite appetizing. “I have brought some elven food as well” he added as he turned to Tauriel. She looked pale and the way she was clutching the blanket around her, she was evidently cold.

“King Thranduil then you shall join us for lunch” Gandalf said in a smile. Dain sat at his chair clearly uncomfortable and Thranduil seemed to nod with a smile just to make Dain even more angry. Thorin gave his cousin a scolding and warning look as Dain sighed.

“Lunch would be lovely” Arandor noted.

“Thank you” Thranduil added.

“Wait” Kili interrupted as Legolas went to stand beside his father.

“Its already cold outside, and the snow has set to the ground” he began. “I don't think this is good weather for Tauriel to be outside in”

Tauriel turned to him as everyone thought about it.

“I’ll be fine” she whispered to him. Kili shook his head as he insisted.

“You are cold in here, imagine outside. I don't want you to catch something”

“We can get her a carriage” Thranduil proposed looking to Daeron.

“You both can ride in mine, there is plenty of room” Daeron said warmly. Kili took a few seconds to nod as Tauriel rolled her eyes. Kili was wary of anything when she was involved.

“That would be perfect, thank you” she said.

“Thank you” Kili then said in a smile.

“Especially since you are suppose to be resting” Legolas then scoffed as he looked to Kili.

“I wanted to come” she said in warning tone that grabbed Legolas attention and took it off Kili.

“She needed to” Arandor whispered as he laid a hand on the tense elf. Legolas nodded as he looked to his hands.

“Let us go eat” Thorin announced wanting to break the ominous silence that was created by Legolas and Kili. Their elven guests moved to the door as they followed.

“Come on Brother” Fili proposed as he tried to distract Kili from the glare that settled on Legolas. Kili nodded as he glared back at Legolas. Tauriel looked up at Kili with a warning look as he finally sighed.

“Lets go Freckles you need to eat” he whispered as he lifted her in his arms once again. Fili moved to the side as he helped to tuck the blanket around Tauriel.

“Thank you” she said as Fili gave her a wink as they walked out the door.

“Any time… Freckles” he teased as he looked to Kili with humor in his eyes. Of course his brother would come up with such a nickname.

“No… I call her that” he argued. “Only me”

Fili laughed as Tauriel chuckled and shook in his arms.

“Mine” Kili whispered as he kissed Tauriel’s forehead. She giggled and squirmed in his arms as he nuzzled her neck and in that moment he walked into the side of the wall.

Fili laughed so hard that he fell to the floor.

“Are you alright?” Kili asked as Tauriel chuckled. She nodded as Fili finally stopped laughing. His laugh echoed down the hallway as Kili rolled his eyes.

“Breath Fili” he reminded him as Fili turned a deep shade of red.

“That was… so funny” he snorted as he stood up.

Tauriel shook her head as they continued walking.

“She needs to eat, and this are no times for jokes” Legolas then said as they turned the corner.

“What’s your problem?” Kili accused as his eyes turned darker and Fili became alert at his side.

“Kili” Tauriel whispered trying to to calm him down.

“Just get her to the dining room” Legolas scoffed. Kili shook his head as his jaw hardened.

“No, you and I are going to discuss this, because I am growing tired of your glares and your smart comments” Kili hissed as he looked to Fili. “Take her” He said as he tried to pass Tauriel to him but she shook her head and tightened her grip on his tunic.

“No” she ordered. “You two are not doing anything”

She feared that they would lose control… she knew Kili would sure do so.

Tauriel gave Kili a scolding look as she turned to Legolas.

“Behave” she hissed and Legolas fisted his hands.

“Lets go” she then ordered looking to Kili who was still glaring at Legolas. “I'm hungry”

And with that he finally looked down at her and nodded. He sharply turned away from Legolas as Fili followed behind.

“Kili you need to calm down” Fili breathed. He could feel the tension coming off his brother in giants waves.

“He is looking for it” Kili spat as he stopped. “The way he looks at me and I don't even do anything!”

Tauriel swallowed at his tone…. Valar one of this days they could actually kill each other.

“Take a deep breath my love” she whispered as she caressed his cheek and then with both hands she caressed his temples trying to calm him down. He closed his eyes as the magic that her hands possessed seemed to bring peace into him and take the tension away.

“I’ll wait inside” Fili proposed as they neared the loud dining room. He patted Kili on the shoulder as he opened the door and went inside.

Kili sighed as he let Tauriel on her feet slowly as he leaned her on the wall. Her head still ached slightly and the dizziness did return.

“The tension between you too is growing stronger” she noted as he wrapped an arm around her waist as he saw the color leave her face.

“Its his fault” Kili accused as Tauriel gave him a stern look.

“Kili, you also need to calm down. It takes two to make an argument”

He buried his face in her neck and sighed deeply. “Its getting harder having him around, it’s not working out as I hoped”

“Give him time” she whispered as she buried her fingers in his soft hair.

“To what? Explode”

She smiled but soon frowned when his expression turned sour and serious.

“We will talk to him, later”

He nodded but sighed with irritation as he once again lifted her and walked towards the door.

She opened the door and they walked into the humongous chamber.

“Valar” she breathed, enticed by the size of the hall. There were many people inside and the atmosphere inside was quite cheerful so unlike compared to the moment when Legolas and Kili had argued outside.

“Kili!” Bilbo cried as he embraced both of them.

“Hello” Tauriel greeted as Bilbo led them to one of the tables where the dwarves and the elves were seated. There was only one chair at the middle next to Bard and next to Bifur.

“I’ll look for another chair” Ori said as he got up and looked around the mass of occupied chairs.

“That's alright” Kili said as Tauriel sat at his lap. She let the blanket fall off her shoulders as she got her hands out from underneath. Her feet dangled at the side as she leaned into Kili as his warmth called her. The smell of lavender had gone away, and now his smell had returned. He chuckled as she buried her face in his neck. She could feel his powerful arms encircling her waist.

“We’re in public, behave” he whispered playfully as he nuzzled her hair. Her small form was easily buried in his arms and he loved having her so close. He had gotten used to having her inches away from him, he might as well carry her everywhere now. Leaving her side was now becoming such a rarity and he wanted to keep is at that.

Bard sat awkwardly beside them as he tried to keep his eyes off the couple to his left.

They were talking in whispers as everyone else was talking loudly. He looked around to his people as they were eating the food hungrily as many had not eaten in days. Each time Dain or Thorin passed they would thanked them for the meal.

“There is more where that came from!” Dain would announce. “Eat away folks!”

And then a cheer would commence that rivaled that of the dwarves’ loudest conversation.

Bard cleared his throat and seemingly the young couple looked up from each others eyes and stared at him. He swallowed thickly as he felt he had interrupted something he shouldn't have.

“Tauriel, I” Bard began. “I never thanked you for saving my children”

Tauriel smiled as she straightened in Kili’s arms.

“No need to thank me, it was my pleasure. And I never thanked you for saving us all” she responded. Bard tipped his head in respect and acknowledgement as he turned his head as his name was called… not his name in particular but Da…

“That’s Tilda” Bard sighed as he slipped back his chair and turned to the couple.

“Excuse me” he said and Kili chuckled as he was called again by Bain… children.

“I wish you the best” Bard teased as he pointed to Tauriel’s covered stomach. With a playful eye roll he turned to where his children were seated and arguing.

In that second Bilbo and Oin appeared with two plates full of food.

“Elvish and dwarvish” Bilbo announced as they set both plates down.

“And Tauriel, I have your tea” Oin said in a smile as Tauriel lit up. That tea really did make her feel so much better!

“Thank you” she said as Oin and Bilbo both smiled brightly.

Kili sighed contently as he looked at his plate of food and then at hers.

“Elf, my food eats your food” he teased as he gave her an eye roll.

“Dwarf, I have tried meat”

“Really?” he asked as he dug in. He was so thankful for food, and more so for meat. He scooted closer to the table as to not drop anything on her. She began to eat as well and really did feel better once food was once again in her stomach.

“Is that really all you’re going to eat?” he asked as she took a bite off some brown looking bread and finished off the food that was too green for his liking. Peas? he hated them as well.

“I can get by with just this”

“But there's more than one of you now, my darling” he reminded as he slid a slice of meat onto her plate.

“That's alright-”

“Tauriel” he interrupted as he gave her a scolding but playful look. She rose a brow as she challenged his eyes.

“You have to eat more than that Freckles. Meat is good for you” he whispered in a lovely voice.

She sighed as she cut into the juicy meat with her small knife as he drank his ale rather proudly.

“Overprotective dwarf” she grumbled under her breath. He stopped drinking and looked at her accusingly.

“You were saying?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing” she answered innocently as she ate more of the delicious meat which was actually very tasty. Kili smiled as he kissed her cheek. He stayed there at her ear whispering really lovely words while she ate until she saw Legolas pass by without looking at them. Kili felt her tense and looked up and followed her line of sight.

“He’s mad” Tauriel noted with a frown. Legolas stood beside his father and did not look at Tauriel, not even once.

“I thought everything was going well… and then this” Kili grumbled as he took his chalice in his hand. Tauriel’s face fell as Kili sighed.

“Stop feeling guilty” he ordered softly as she swallowed. He knew she was holding back her tears…

“I'm not… but it hurts to see him like that, and then to see both angry”

“I hate that he can hurt you so easily” he hissed.

She saw the warmth leave his eyes as he drank from his chalice. He stayed quiet as she looked at him.

“When my parents died he was the one who found me” she began and he immediately turned to her. “He took me to his father and took me in”

She played with the hem of his tunic as she spoke.

“Their death destroyed me, and he put the pieces back together” she murmured as her voice quivered. “I was just a child”

He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

“I want him to be close… but” he said as he took a deep breath.

“I know” she whispered with a small smile. She knew that he could not bare the way Legolas looked at her and the way his eyes warmed with something else when they landed on her.

“I can't help this…”

“Jealousy” she finished in a whisper. He nodded as he fisted his hand on the table. Everyone around them were too busy with food and ale to notice them, through Fili knew that they were discussing something serious. He saw the change in his younger brother.

“I'm sorry about that” she muttered as she caressed his jaw and ran her finger up his cheek.

“Its not your fault” he said as he shook his head and gazed into her. “Who wouldn't fall in love with you Freckles?”

Her breath stopped as he looked at her. His eyes held so much love, warmth and something that he only possessed. He said those words with so much honesty that she did not speak for several seconds. Her eyes became glassy as she smiled.

“I can write you a list of who doesn't” she chuckled as she kissed his nose.

“Fools” he breathed along her temple and her ears burned as his fingers skimmed the inside of her leg. She could feel her skin burning underneath her pants. That desire that he lit in her was so stubborn and it always managed to invade her mind and the only thing it could think of was… him.

“We are going to beat those council members” he said with determination as she tried to keep control over her breath. His warm lips at her neck and his fingertips at her legs were not helping.

“They will pay” she breathed and she felt his lips pull into a smile.

“You’re enjoying yourself aren't you?” she asked as she grabbed his wandering hand.

Of course he was, he could feel her heartbeat thundering away in her chest.

“I'm quite irresistible Freckles” he teased as he bit his lip and she visibly swallowed.

“Well can you stop being irresistible? I doubt you will make me forget my name tonight”

He snorted…. and started to cough on his laugh. Everyone turned to them as his loud laugh boomed around them.

“Lad, you should breathe a bit” Dwalin proposed as Kili leaned on the table and Tauriel shook her head as he still laughed.

Everyone chuckled and went back to their conversations. Tauriel looked back to the elves and she caught Legolas’ stare. She smiled at him but his eyes were cold and did not smile back.

Her eyes hardened at the intensity of his… she knew how he felt and how hard it must be… but why was he acting so coldly now?

She turned towards Kili again as he had stopped laughing.

“You seriously have the greatest sense of humor” he breathed as she smiled.

“And no… I don't think I can stop being so handsome, my love” he said as he cleared his throat. “And you are still not well… so no”

He said as he answered her second comment on making her forget her name.

“You are so full of yourself” she scoffed as she drank the rest of her now cold tea. “I wonder where all of that pride comes from?”

He raised a brow as she looked at him intently and then smiled.

“I have a lot of experience” he teased as he winked at her and she gave him an unimpressed glare.

“I thought you were not considered.. attractive” she shot back and his smile faltered… ohh she was good…

“Well dwarven women aren't the only women… are they?” he asked with a grin.

She stayed quiet at that and made every effort to keep any jealousy from surfacing. But it was quite difficult to picture the love of her life… with someone else. Through she would never hold that against him… but just like he said… she could not help that jealousy shiver that brushed passed her.

“Really?” she asked and his smile disappeared once he saw the serious spark in her eyes.

His name was called but he did not turn around as she waited for an answer.

“Kili” Fili repeated.

“Yeah?” he asked as he finally turned to his brother.

Fili looked at Tauriel and then at Kili.

“Umm, Bilbo needs help passing out dessert and we can get first rounds” he said and he added a smile at the end as he sensed the slight tension coming off of Tauriel.

“Its alright if-”

“No.. I’ll go” Kili said as Tauriel looked at her hands.

“Later” he whispered as he rose and sat her down at the chair. At that moment he saw Jesi and Tilda running toward them so she would have some company.

Tauriel gave him a nod but even then she did not smile. He sighed as he crouched down and looked up at her.

“Do you want some dessert?” he asked as he caressed her cheek. She nodded but then she turned cold serious once again.

“Your silence is making my imagination go wild”

“I’ll be right back and then you and I can talk about anything”

“I barely know you” she then said unexpectedly. There was so much that they didn't know of each other. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, completely agreeing though her comment took him by surprise.

“Then today we shall have a lengthy talk, we leave tomorrow anyway”

He kissed her forehead and stood up as Jesi and Tilda got closer.

“I love you” she said and he turned to her and gave her a grin.

“Love you too Freckles” and with that he left with Fili, Ori, and Bombur to the kitchen. The smell of something delicious baking seemed to lift them off their feet.

Tauriel watched them leave as Jesi and Tilda filled her space. A smile spread through her as the two little girls hugged her with enthusiasm.

“Hello darlings” she cooed as they giggled and they both started to talk about the babies and Tilda began playing with Tauriel’s hair.

* * *

“It smells great in here!” Kili said as he took a deep breath. The sweet aroma of sugar was such a cheerful scent.

“I second that!” Bombur added as he rubbed his belly.

The kitchen itself was spacious as the hall was. There were many stone ovens and many people were inside helping to make the food.

They found Bilbo and some women of Laketown baking in the corner of the kitchen. Bofur was also there as he carried in flour and more ingredients.

“Bilbo this all looks delicious” Fili greeted as he was about to grab a flaky pastry but Bilbo swatted his hand away as Ori and Kili chuckled.

Bilbo turned away as Fili quickly grabbed the pastry with a smile. He ate with quickly and with a devilish look... like he had committed the crime of the century. 

“You can start hauling them out” Bilbo announced as he pointed to the trays of cookies and different pastries that looked so appealing.

Kili grabbed two trays as the rest followed. Bombur grabbed two cookies unable to stop himself.

“Those will be gone before you get out the door” Bilbo said in a roll of his eyes. They all left with a chuckles and humorous denials. Someone opened the door for them and they filed out. The aroma of the desert filled the room quickly and everyone got excited, especially the children.

They set them down on the table and they disappeared within seconds. Kili went straight to his table and he smiled as he saw both Tilda and Jesi seating on the floor looking up at Tauriel as she spoke.

“Dessert” Kili cried as both girls giggled and got up with a jump. Kili grabbed a plate from the center of the table and filled it with cookies.

“Take some to your siblings” he said as he handed it to Tilda. She nodded with a big smile, took one of the cookies bit into it and ran off to her table. He filled another plate and gave it to the waiting hands of Jesi.

“Thanks” she cried as she went back to give some to her brother.

Kili kissed Tauriel on her forehead as he crouched down on the soles of his feet.

“Do you want to go back?” he asked and he knew she understood.

“Please” she said in a nod. She loved the atmosphere of the room but it was getting too loud for her liking, and she still did feel a bit dizzy and not too wild for the chatter.

Kili went off to Thorin then to announce their departure.

“The noise has gotten to Tauriel” he said.

“Of course, she should rest a bit more” Arandor then said.

“Its alright” Thorin assured as he set his chalice on the table. “She did eat right?”

Kili chuckled as he nodded. “She liked the meat, which surprised me a bit. Thanks for the food” he the said as he turned to Dain who was at Thorin’s right. Dain gave him a small smile as he ate.

“She should not change her diet so drastically” Legolas interrupted and made the mood of the conversation shimmer down. Thranduil turned to his son as he gave him a warning look.

“She only ate a few bites” Kili said in a smile even through his eyes held something darker. Legolas stayed quiet as he also glared back.

“I am only concerned for her safety and health” Legolas said in a low voice.

“No need for your concern, she will be alright”

“Is she?” Legolas asked and everyone became alert at the tone of his voice. Kili fisted his arms as his stance became threatening and Tauriel was there at his side in a flash.

“Lets go” she whispered hoping to soothe him. Thorin sighed as he stood from his chair and Thranduil placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I try my hardest to ensure her safety” Kili hissed as his blood boiled. The elf prince made him so angry!

“And that is very clear” Legolas said in complete sarcasm and that's all it took for Kili to literally run around the table to the other side.

“Kili!” Tauriel cried as Thorin went after him.

“You really think this is all my fault?” Kili cried with his hands in front him. Legolas advanced forward even when Thranduil pulled him back. Everyones' eyes were on them.

“She has nightmares! Something that shouldn't happen!” Legolas cried back. He fought Thranduil's restraint as his anger surged through him. Tauriel was always in danger because of the dwarf standing in front of him.

“I am there to help her get through it all!”

“She wouldn't need that if you had not come barging in on her life!”

“Legolas!” Thranduil cried as Arandor tried to calm the prince down.

Everyone in the entire hall stood quite as Kili and Tauriel froze. Legolas’ words seemed to echo in Kili’s mind as he did not blink. Thorin grabbed Kili and pushed him back when he tried to pass him. His eyes held something Thorin rarely saw.

“Not here!” he cried as Kili’s chest heaved and he looked like a caged animal that wanted to lunge himself at his attacker. 

Tauriel was in the other side, almost in the middle of both of them. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned to  
Legolas with disappointment in her eyes. But he just turned away from her stare... he sighed as he ran his hand down his face. 

Kili grumbled angrily and ran a hand through his hair as he went to the other side to Tauriel. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and picked her up as he went to the table and grabbed the plate of cookies. They both left without a single word. He carried pure fury with him as everyone stayed out of his way as he went out the door.

“Kili” Fili cried as he went after him.

The door slammed after the three of them got out and the silence in the room was suffocating until Thorin assured everyone that everything was fine and that they should get back to their meals.

* * *

 “Whats his problem?!” Fili asked as Kili stopped to catch his breath at the side of a column. 

“He is looking for trouble and one of these days he will find it!” Kili growled as Tauriel closed her eyes and leaned on the side of his neck.

“Kili” she whispered. The tension rolling off of him was almost claustrophobic.

“Calm down Brother” Fili soothed as Kili leaned against the stone column with Tauriel in his arms.

“Go to your room and calm down” Fili whispered as Kili nodded once and gave him a smile.

“Thanks”

Fili gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Don't listen to him, but try and relax” Fili muttered as he looked down at Tauriel who was silent.

Fili left and entered the hall once again as Kili took a right at the corner of a hallway. 

Tauriel was still silent as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held tight onto the plate of cookies as he walked down some stairs.

“How could he say that?” she hissed.

Kili’s glare returned and she immediately felt the tension coming back but he did everything in his power to calm down.

“And here I was going to enjoy some cookies” he breathed as she smiled but tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I'm so sorry my love” she whispered as she pressed small kisses at his jaw.

“Shhh” he assured. “Its not your fault Freckles”

They neared their hallway and she was grateful they would be in their room. He needed some silence and privacy to calm down.

He gave her the plate of cookies as he went to the wall and grabbed one of the torches and went inside.

“Its warm in here” she said with a smile as he set her down on the bed.

He went over to turn on the candles and placed the torch back outside. They really needed to put a sconce at the wall for a torch or at least some lanterns. Candles were not working but they did bring in some light.

He removed his boots as she did the same. Somehow he felt exhausted all of the sudden and the anger he felt toward Legolas made him want to punch something. He leaned his sword next to the small table and in a flash of anger he slammed his fists down on the table. Tauriel flinched at the sudden sound as his head fell.

“I'm sorry” he breathed as he took his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Tauriel swallowed as she sat at the bed and placed her hands at her lap.

He took many deep breaths as the words that Legolas had said were repeating in his mind.

“I just can't help but agree with him” Kili then hissed as Tauriel shook her head and got up from the bed and hugged him.

“No” she argued.

“You are here because of me! You are always in danger” he breathed as he closed his eyes. She grabbed hold of his tunic and dragged him to the bed where they both sat down.

“Listen to me” Tauriel ordered as he turned to her. “I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in love if it wasn't for you”

Her eyes burned into him as he kissed her cheek and sat her at his lap. His strong arms devoured her in his warmth.

She then grabbed his hand and placed it at her stomach.

“Our babies wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, if it wasn't for our love” she whispered as tears strolled down her cheeks and his eyes became watery with emotion and caressed her stomach with the softness of a feather. “I would never go back now that I have you and them” “Don't you dare say that you have only bestowed danger on me, when you have given me so much”

She molded her lips to his in a flash of passion and buried anger. His breath was warm on hers and he tasted like ale. She felt drunk just by kissing him, but that's how she felt when he kissed her anyway… she always felt dizzy.

“I am not supposed to have any alcohol” she teased as her lips brushed against his as his breath was mysteriously alluring. That wild taste of his was mouth watering.

He ran his tongue slowly across her bottom lip and her eyes closed.

“Just a tiny taste then” he said in his scratchy voice. She felt shivers shoot down her spine and his voice made goosebumps rise on her skin. He kissed her again and they separated for air as he pressed his cheek to hers.

“Anything he says is not true” she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and tangled his fingers in the long locks of her gorgeous hair.

“Some things are” he argued as he untangled himself from her and grabbed a cookie and bit into its sugary surface.

She shook her head as she took one as well.

“Next time, please do not do something like that”

He froze as fire burned in his eyes once again. “He started it! And I got furious!”

“My love, promise me” she whispered as she grabbed his hand.

“Punching him around a few times will feel good”

“Kili” she warned. The day that a physical fight happened she knew both of them will have various broken bones. She was sure that they were both equal in strength and in anger so they would hurt each other badly.

“I will try, but I can't promise anything”

She sighed. Of course her dwarf would say that.

“Lets try to leave that subject, shall we?” she then suggested as she finished off the cookie.

“I don't know… I still want to punch and slap the majesty out of him”

Tauriel choked on her cookie and coughed loudly as he patted her back. She could not stop the amused smile that bloomed on her lips.

“You really do know how to lighten the mood” she gasped. He laughed as he went over to get the vase of water.

“Ohh you know it Freckles” he teased as he gave the vase to her and she drank from it.

“So…” she began as she passed him the vase.

“So” he whispered but then he sighed as he knew what she was speaking off.

“Whats her name… or names?” she asked as she took a deep breath....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting at Mirkwood will start at the next chapter! I am excited for that!!!!  
> Some tension between Legolas and Kili damn! Their bickering is not going to stop.... I want to make it believable that Legolas does still hold resentment, jealousy, and anger towards Kili and Tauriel...  
> and aww protective Kili! And who wants to see a fight? I am so mean...  
> The fluff and sexual tension between Tauriel and Kili is soo real! They are so cute!! Freckles loves neck kisses... its official!  
> When she said that they didnt know each other... I wonder what they will talk about... haha though that tiny small little cliffhanger there at the end will start off a nice conversation ;)  
> Again sorry for the delay! And I hope I wrote that argument well, they will get more intense I promise to those who have requested a bit more tension between both princes.  
> I would like to thank you all for your amazing ideas! (cassidy, thatbloodyines,and Alkymee) i do take each into consideration!  
> thatbloodyines' idea still cracks me up XD... she said: "Just write a little when the amazing King Thranduil the Fabolous comes creeping out of his wine cellar, with a hangover, pleeeeeease :)" xD Omygosh... what if Thorin joined him lol!!  
> Much love to you all!! Thanks for the love! And heres not another 40 chapters! :o ohh shit damn...  
> lastly that prologue is coming! Its so cute i made myself cry...  
> ps- Yes JustAnotherBrokenHero I want/need your amazing comment underneath too!! Hope you got my reply on Tumblr as well!


	41. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, fluff, something of everything :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I know I told some of you that I was going to post this yesterday, but something came up... life gets rough sometimes.  
> But everything is ehh ok... I know you all understand that things do get in the way... especially hurtful things.  
> BUT everything will be alright! I don't want to somber the chapter because I LOve this ONE!  
> Thanks for the love on the previous update!!  
> Its cookie time! Just like my clever and wonderful, masterpiece, of a title!!  
> Long chapter Folks!

**  
“Legolas” Thranduil called as he followed his son to an empty chamber.

“I want to be alone” Legolas hissed as he sat at a chair and sighed angrily.

“Son, I know-”

“You know nothing!” Legolas cried as Thranduil rose a disbelieving brow. His stance in the room became more threatening and Legolas was forced to look to the floor.

“I know enough” Thranduil murmured in a surprisingly soft voice since Legolas was being more than unfair.

Thranduil sighed when his son did not answer. It truly did pain him to see him in such an ill mood.

“You need to let her go” Thranduil whispered. Legolas eyes caught on fire as he stood up.

“That night you talked to her, what did you say?” Legolas asked as he looked up to his father.

“What night?”

Legolas sighed a frustrated sigh. “After we captured the dwarves, she went to report to you and after I saw her, she seemed… distracted”

“I told her the truth” Thranduil said as he remembered that conversation.

“What truth?” Legolas hissed as he fisted his fists.

“That you and her did not have a future, that she should not give you hope where there was none”

Legolas froze. He felt his father’s words echo around him.

“So she felt something and yet you told her that?” Legolas asked… his words slow and intricate.

“Legolas, I can assure you she did not feel for you as you do for her” Thranduil said as he put his hands up to stop whatever thoughts crossed his son’s mind.

“There was a possibility” Legolas whispered as his face creased in pain and his eyes widened.

Thranduil shook his head. “She was never meant to be yours, the faster you understand that, the less it will hurt”

“She must of felt something, I would have given her time” Legolas mused as he turned around and began to pace the room… so many things he could have done… so many more ways he could have shown his love for her… so many things the past held that he could change.

“Son, it pains me to say this, but it took the dwarven Prince days to capture her heart”

Legolas slammed his fist on a nearby table, but Thranduil stood there not flinching or blinking.

Silence filled the chamber that looked like a meeting room, another vast room in the vastness of Erebor. Thranduil looked upon the unmoving form of his son, and he could almost taste the anger coming off his shoulders.

“After tomorrow I do not promise I will stay” Legolas whispered. Thranduil swallowed thickly and looked to the floor nevertheless his composure did not break.

“Why?” was all the king asked.

“Nothing is the same anymore” Legolas noted. “We are all different”

“She would want you to stay in Mirkwood, safe and with your kin as would I”

Legolas’ blue eyes hardened and became sharper than his father’s sword.

“I will cause her more harm by staying”

He moved to the door as he opened it with force.

“And no where is safe” Legolas hissed and his voice bounced around the large and empty room.

Empty just like his heart. If loving Tauriel felt like such devastating heartbreak, then he did not want that love. But how could he possibly tear her away from his heart? from his mind?

Thranduil finally flinched as Legolas slammed the door. He could not lose his son… he could not lose him as well. He knew nothing was the same, not after Legolas had dared to defend Tauriel by putting his own sword to his.

But he could not lose him, not now.

* * *

“Before we get to that conversation” Kili began tearing his eyes from hers. “I need to do a little clean up”

Tauriel gave him a nod as she turned to the other side. She began to take off her belt and her daggers around her as well as her bodice.

“I”ll help you” she said but he was already inside the washroom looking for something to clean up the mess at the floor.

“Its fine, I got it” he assured. Her lips pulled into a small smile as she knew that he wanted to avoid the ‘talk’ as long as possible.

“If you don't want to talk about it-” she began as she stood from the bed slowly to look at him.

“Its not that” he said as he began to clean up the floor with some thin and dusty towels he had found. “Its a bit uncomfortable”

“Ahh, and that's coming from the reckless archer” she teased as she leaned on the wooden post of the bed. He chuckled as he finished with the cleaning.

He went over to the washroom and dumped the dirty towels into a basket.

“I do agree with you though, we know the small things about each other, but there is more to that” he breathed as he took her in his arms and went straight to bed. She had gotten addicted to being in his muscular arms and not be pressed against his alluring chest, and to be in his broad shoulders. His strength managed to surprise her, not because he was indeed strong, but because his strength could compete with hers and even beat it.

“Then we can start by being truthful with each other” she whispered at his jaw.

“Well I never did say that I wasn't with other women before” he muttered, almost getting defensive.

“I want to know” she said as she stared into his eyes but he looked away.

Its not that he didn't want to talk about it, it just felt… awkward.

He took a deep breath and he got comfortable along the pillows as she sat on his lap, with her legs tucked in to his left.

“A couple years ago Uncle took Fili and I along with him to do some trading with some men down at this small fishing town. It was quite the trip and we finally got there and the journey was worth it. It was a beautiful little town, next to the sea. Sparkling water and the air was fresh and almost free”

Her eyes and mind were attentive trying to visualize the sea and the small town. His voice seemed to take her to that place.

“There were trees everywhere and then down at the shore, there was white sand, white as the moon. One night I could not sleep because of the heat, so I got up from bed and went outside. The night was dead silent as everyone slept. I kept on walking towards the line of trees and I saw her there”

Tauriel swallowed at the mention of her… He had not even mentioned anything about the women and she already felt her cheeks burning with jealousy. It was a feeling she did not enjoy whatsoever.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

“She was seating on a log in the ground and she was carving something with her small knife. I don't remember what she was carving, but I remember the way she jumped when I stepped on a branch”

* * *

“I didn't mean to scare you” Kili said as he brought his hands in the air.

“That's alright” the young woman began as she gave him a small smile. “You’re one of the dwarves, aren't you”

Kili smiled widely which immediately made the girl blush.

“Yes ma’am, I am one of the dwarves, and the most attractive one that is” he teased as he sat at a nearby rock.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, but nevertheless her lips pulled into a smile. She did agree with him, it was hard not to.

“So whats your name?” she asked with feverish curiosity in her hazel eyes. Kili doubted she didn't know his name as everyone knew of Thorin Oakenshield.

“I am Kili at your service” Kili replied standing up and bowing to the girl. She also stood up and tried to stop the shaking of her knees by having someone so attractive in front of her… and a dwarf by all means.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Nia ” she said rather shy as she extended her shaking hand.

“Nice to meet you too” Kili greeted as he took her small hand in his rough one.

“You are tall for a dwarf” she teased trying to make the moment more comfortable and less nerve racking.

“I get that a lot” he answered in a chuckle. They let their hands fall to their sides as he went back to his log.

“Carving?” he asked as he pointed down to the forgotten wooden block she held in her hand. She nodded as she she quickly hid it away.

“Yes” she answered. “Its just a pastime”

“I mostly deal with bows and arrows for a pastime”

“Archer… huh interesting”

Kili smiled as they both stayed quiet. She cleared her throat as she stood up and brushed her dress.

“I should get back” she said as she gathered her things.

“Would you be here tomorrow night?” he asked with a spark in his eyes. She nodded slowly as she was captivated by the sudden close proximity. His eyes were so dark and mysterious… and she felt goosebumps crawling at her arms as his genuine and sweet yet reckless smile captivated her. Something about him made her speak without much thought…

“I will”

* * *

“We met several times before after that night” Kili said as he played with a lock of her red hair. Memories splashed into him about that girl and that town. It seemed like another lifetime..

“We stayed at that town for a week and a half”

“Did you fall in love with her?” Tauriel asked her voice barely a whisper. Kili shook his head as he looked at her.

“Everyone thinks it's love, but it isn't. She was a nice lad, and I do wish her the best” he said as he furrowed his brow. “I know that I have never fell in love before”

“How are you so sure?” she asked.

“I have never felt the way I feel about you” he whispered as he stared at the candles in front of them. “What I feel about you is so strange, and I have never felt like that. Trust me I would have known”

Tauriel smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She could also say the same thing, the connection she could feel between them was so strange and so strong. And the fact that she was expecting his children made that connection even stronger.

He ran his finger across her lips and kissed her forehead.

“But you see, I was young, and recklessness was one of my best traits” he teased.

“Was?” she asked as she rolled her eyes but then a more serious spark lit in her eyes.

“Did you ever…?” she asked unable to stop herself from asking the question nor finishing the sentence. He looked at her for a few seconds until he understood the full context of her question.

“Not with her, but yes” he said and she made every effort to keep her eyes from darkening. But it was so hard to keep her jealousy from surfacing and he saw the immediate change in her. He could feel the way her hand tightened at his tunic.

“We are not talking about that” he decided as he saw the discomfort in her eyes and the way she tried to mask it.

“I want to” she argued… “I won't hold anything against you”

He grabbed the sides of her face as he kissed her cheek. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable”

“Who?” she asked her voice brusque. He shook his head once at the intensity of her eyes.

“Tauriel, let's talk about something else”

She shook her head with defiance but he kissed her cheek trying to take her mind off the question.

“You are clearly in discomfort my darling” he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck in defeat.

“Whats her name? The one you told me about back at Mirkwood”

Kili sighed, thankful for the change of subject but he knew she was still burning to know of that previous situation.

“Brin, she’s the daughter of our most famous baker back at Ered Luin” he sighed as she came to his mind.

“I see you are not fond of her” she said in a chuckle as he took a deep breath.

“She is a friendly lass, but she just doesn't get it” he said as he closed his eyes and laid back on the pillows as he remembered of the times when Fili would tease him about her until he became red as a tomato. Brin would always try and grab his attention and there was no polite way to tell her that he was not interested at all. He was afraid of hurting her feelings, but there were times where he had told her rather too unkindly that he was not interested in looking for a wife.

“She’s going to be really disappointed when she comes here” she said as she laid her head at his chest almost possessively. She didn't know where the feeling came from, nor has she felt it before… but Kili was _hers_.

The question that she wanted answered was still swimming in her mind but before she could ask again she felt him freeze.

“What?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“I still need to tell her as well” he said in a whisper.

“Brin?” she asked.

“My mother” he said and she visibly saw his color rush away from his face.

She herself felt a shiver run up her spine.

“She is going to be horrified” she whispered as she now sat on the bed. “Her youngest son with an elf”

Kili quickly rose and he embraced her as a frown and worried expression filled her lovely face.

“She is going to be mad, and she won't accept us” she breathed as her hand fell to her stomach. She now thought of his mother, and she could not help the fear that creeped inside of her. What would happen if she didn't like her? Having her acceptance was so important to her.

Kili swallowed as he caressed her cheek. He hadn't given it much thought before..

“She is stubborn, but I'm sure she will love you” he assured but Tauriel could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. “And if she doesn't, then I will have a lengthy conversation with her”

Tauriel would love to meet his mother, but the thought of her non acceptance made her fall silent.

“What if she doesn't, I don't want there to be a quarrel between your mother and you” she asked, her voice small as she brought her leg up and leaned her torso against it.  
Kili gave her a soothing smile as he buried his hand in her hair and kissed her lips softly.

“Freckles, I know she will accept you. Thorin did. And I will talk to her”

His voice was low and soothing as he ran his lips across her closed eyes. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down to the pillows and his face stayed close to her stomach.

She chuckled breathlessly as she was buried in the soft and comfortable pillows and furs.

“And she will be delighted to know of the babies” he whispered as he ran a finger across her lower abdomen. Her tunic opened up without her bodice and he could see her bare skin. He pushed it further up and pressed a soft kiss to the right of her bellybutton.

“What is she like?” she asked as she closed her eyes at the sensation of his lips being on her skin. His warm breath heated her up more so.

“Her name is Dis” he began with longing smile on his lips. He missed her so much, but he felt that his mother will see someone different when she came. The Kili that left her with a stone in his hand was not the same the now stood in front of Tauriel caressing her smooth skin with his lips.

And perhaps he himself did not think that his change was unfortunate. Even if he did change as everyone thought, he was still the reckless and stubborn dwarf that left the Blue Mountains, only now he could control those traits he possessed.

“She has black hair like I do” he said as she smiled. “She is short, with a temper that scares everyone including Thorin”

Tauriel chuckled as he slid his hands up her bare hips. His hands felt so soft against her skin. So much strength he possessed in them yet they were so tender when they touched her.

“She is brave and never afraid to speak her mind” he whispered as he played with her long hair. “And of course she is kind, someone I admire very much so”

“Your mother sounds lovely” she said as he nodded.

“Yes of course, when she isn't throwing random objects at Fili and I when we do something bad”

They both chuckled as she shook her head.

“Ohh I think you two deserve that” she teased. “You are the kings of getting into trouble”

He gasped as he shook his head.

“What?” he asked with a teasing smirk tugging at the corner of his tempting mouth. “I never get into trouble”

With that he climbed her body until he arrived to her alluring neck where he made her grasp the sheets as he kissed and bit her with passion. His lips slid up to her chin where his soft lips captured hers in a gentle embrace.

Her hands flew to his body as her fingers tried to take his tunic off. Her sloppy fingers managed to only pull at the laces so they slackened at his neck, revealing an alluring glimpse of his chest. His tanned skin mocked her as he kissed her ears making her whimper underneath him.

But then as fast as the moment came, it too left.

“No” she breathed with a defeated tone to her voice. “You are so cruel”

He smiled at her jawline. “I'm sorry, its not easy to keep control with you”

She tried to regain her breath as he climbed down from her.

He drew her in next to him and leaned his chin on top of her head. Her hands were still untying the laces of his tunic. He chuckled breathlessly when her hand sneaked inside the top of his shirt and her fingers explored his skin.

“You are cruel as well” he whispered as she leaned up and kissed his lips. Her soft smile warmed his heart as he sighed contently.

She took a deep breath as she asked her next question.

“What about your father?”

She felt him freeze beside her and his smile disappeared and she immediately regretted her question.

“I'm sorry” she whispered. “I shouldn't have-”

He gave her a warm smile as he kissed her forehead. “Its alright”

She did not look convinced as her eyes did not smile. He sighed and caressed her cheek.

“My father died when I was young” he began and she closed her eyes at the pain she could hear in his voice. She knew that pain all too well. He stopped talking and she knew he was thinking as to the day when he lost his life…

“How was he like?” she asked hopeful that he would be distracted from the pain. That was what she learned on how to deal with death. Remember the happy memories and the bad will have a harder time from getting to her.

“Look at Fili, and you would see him” Kili said in a smile. “He had a warm heart just like my brother”

Tauriel smiled as a small grin spread on his lips.

“Let me guess, you took after your Uncle?” she asked as he nodded with a chuckle.

“So much, that many always thought he was my father”

“What would you say?”

“I would of course mess with them and tell them that they were right”

She chuckled and shook her head as she leaned on her elbows and kissed his nose. His eyes sparkled and she got lost in them. They were like dark oasis that made her lose track of time.

“Your eyes are so captivating” she whispered as she ran her finger from his cheek, down to his strong jaw.

“Yours are gorgeous” he muttered as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the pillows. “Green like spring, so pretty”

“I do have my mother’s eyes” she whispered alongside his temple.

“I assume she was beautiful just like you”

She smiled as he nuzzled her neck. “She was beyond beautiful”

Kili looked up at her. Her tone held wander and hidden pain. A pain he knew she had buried many years before.

“My father was a hunter and very skilled with a bow, and my mother was a healer, someone who possessed the delicacy of flower petals in her hands”

“I would have loved to meet them” he said as he laid his head next to hers. She stared at the ceiling as he stared at her intently.

“They would have loved you… they were kind” she whispered as her voice quivered and her hand flew to her stomach. It pained him so much to see that kind of hurt in her.

“They won't see their grandchildren” she murmured as she closed her eyes and he immediately took her in his arms. He couldn't imagine her pain, even if he had lost his father, he still had his mother, brother and his uncle, and truthfully his entire travelling kin had become family to him.

“I'm sure, somehow, somewhere they will” he assured. She buried her face in his neck as they enjoyed the silence. Silent tears fell down her cheeks but his warmth and touch made her feel better.

She took a deep breath as their hands played with each other. He ran his thumb down her long and thin finger and then up again.

“I sometimes think I don't deserve this” she began as she stared at their hands. It was something that slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

His face creased in confusion as his eyes looked at her.

“Why would you say that?” he asked.

She swallowed as she she shook her head.

“No reason, I was just saying that” she whispered as she quickly sat on the bed and reached over to grab another cookie. She was not being subtle at all.

“No… I think there is a reason” he said as he looked at her more carefully. She gave him a dismissive smile as she bit the cookie.

“Its nothing” she said as she passed him a cookie. He grabbed it but was still eyeing her carefully and his gaze was feeling somewhat heavy.

“Ta-”

But before he could finish he found her lips on his.

“You know what I noticed?” she breathed as he bit her top lip which sent tiny shivers throughout her body.

“hmm” he responded.

“Your hair's getting longer” she said as Kili ran a hand through his black locks.

“Really?”

She nodded.

“So your hair keeps getting longer, but not your beard” she teased as he gasped in full shock and pretend heartbreak. Her smug smile shone proudly on her lips. The dimples that he adored also showed themselves. .

“You are so mean!” he cried as he lunged for her and threw her back to the pillows. He did so with as much care as he could manage. The cookie that was in her hand fell to the ground with a heartbreaking thump.

“My cookie, you made me drop it dwarf!” she chuckled as he tickled her sides. Her humor quickly turned into heated and sharp breaths when he kissed her smooth lips. Her tongue was warm against his, and her hands were still tugging at the laces of his shirt.

He stopped kissing her and raised his head but she raised hers as well and captured his lips once again. To say that he was tempting and setting off everything inside of her was too bland.

“You know what I noticed as well?” he whispered as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

“What?” she asked, her voice shaky and quiet. He moved his lips up to her left ear as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

She rolled her eyes. If he wanted to keep her clothes on, why did he move his attention to her ears? He knew he disarmed her faster that way than she could kill an orc.

“You taste like chocolate” he whispered at her ear. His voice was raspy and so… deep. She shook her head… he was driving her insane and right when she was still not healed.

Nevertheless she smiled and blushed as he kept on telling her of the amazing taste.

“If you like the chocolate so much why did you make me drop my cookie?” she asked as he chuckled and bit the tip of her ear making her grip on his tunic tighten.

He ran his lips down her ear, down her temple, across her cheeks and down to her tempting mouth.

“I do like chocolate” he whispered with that grin of his which made her insides feel like molten honey.

He kissed her again with much more passion than before. His control that he forcefully had was cracking as her body moved against his in the most amazing of ways. He did not even know when his legs straddled her hips.

She finally managed to take of his shirt and she threw it to the floor along with the cookie.

Tauriel’s smug smile spread slowly as Kili shook his head. She was fast.

“I win” she breathed as she ran her hands down the length of his back. She could feel his muscles moving underneath her hands.

And of course he gave her a serious look that made her sigh.

“You started it” she said as she gave him a frown.

“You are hard to resist Freckles” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. The heat throughout her body began to cool slowly as she regained her breath. His voice was also raspy as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

“Not fair” she hissed as he settled next to her. She ran her hand across his chest and laid her head on top of his shoulder.

“Its my job to take care of you and have control, and you are making that very hard” he whispered as she chuckled.

“It would make sense if you were the one who didn't have control” she teased.

“You are right… its the fierceless elf warrior who wants me” he shot back with a raised eyebrow and she smacked him across the chest.

“Its not like I initiated most of those kisses, and stop pretending you don't want me too”

Ohh she knew it, she could feel it.. literally.

He chuckled as he covered his mouth with his right hand and she shook her head.

“Its not all my fault” she said as her fingertips ran down to his toned stomach.

“You’re right, I'm too irresistible” he murmured as he ran his thumb across her lips. She opened her mouth and he ran it across her teeth. “And of course I want you too Freckles”

She smiled as he kissed her nose tenderly and with warm emotion.

“But of course I still need to feel better”

He nodded as he then looked at her with a more serious spark in his eyes and she knew of what he would ask.

“You have not mention anything about what you said. Why you don't deserve this” he noted as she grew silent… too silent.

“I don't know the reason as to why I said that” she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Tell me”

“There’s nothing to tell”

He looked at her straight in the eyes and held her hip more firmly.

“You’re lying” he said.

“You can't possibly know when I'm lying or not” she shot back, her tone a bit more defensive than she wanted it to be.

“I know enough about you to know when you are lying”

“That’s my point, you don't”

His face creased in thought… but more so with challenge.

“Your name is Tauriel, you are 600 hundred years old, considered very young among your race, you were a Silvan Elf, you became a captain of the guard at just 500 years old, the youngest there has been, your parents died when you were only a small child” he listed each thing as she listened intently. Of course he knew those things she had told him.

“You don't like winter much, but do enjoy the snow which is a bit bizarre. You are excellent at archery and throwing those sharp daggers of yours. You enjoy to look at the stars, and you obviously do like sweets and cookies. You run your hand through your hair when you are mad or frustrated, your eyes sparkle a lighter shade when you are happy, you look to the floor when there is something bothering you or you bury your pretty face in my neck when you don't want to talk about something and of course can we say that you don't like to share me”

She was about to interrupt his rambling especially after that smug comment, but he held a finger up and continued:

“But that's not all, you are damn stubborn sometimes, you are reckless and your temper is sometimes not the best at all and you cross your arms when you are defiant in the most adorable of ways. You love competition and you love to tease me”

She chuckled as she nodded at his last comment. He rolled his eyes as he kissed her cheek.

“Your skin is so soft” he whispered continuing with his list as she smiled. “Your eyes are breathtaking, your hair is as red as a firemoon and even more beautiful”

“Anything else?” she breathed as his lips traced the shape of her nose.

“Your freckles are so adorable”

“Hmm” she breathed.

“Your lips are so smooth and warm” he moved to them and gave them his most undivided attention.

He then moved down to her neck.

“And your neck… is extremely hard to ignore” he grumbled as he gave her neck tiny wet kisses and she was left making the most encouraging little noises his ears could ever hear.

His hands dove down her cleavage and opened up her tunic to reveal her breasts and her stomach.

“And your-”

“Kili!” she chuckled as he ran his tongue down the valley of her breasts.

“So tell me of the stuff I don't know about you” he said with a smile.

“You first?” she tried to deviate him from his comment.

“I know what you want to mentioned earlier is something you don't want to talk about”

He stopped the descent of his mouth and covered her once again.

“Then don't make me talk about it” she whispered.

He gave her a hard look. “So that comment does lead to something, I thought it didn't?”

She ran a hand through her hair. He moved first as he knew she would get up from the bed.

“We talked enough about me, I want to hear about you” she said as she got up and removed her clothing. He swallowed at the sight of her, but his eyes grew serious at the bruises still coloring her back.

Tauriel grabbed the nightgown and put it on, instantly feeling more comfortable with the light fabric on her. Her skin felt better without the harsh clothing.

“They will go away” she assured as she climbed back into bed.

“If you don't want to talk about it, then that’s alright, but I thought we were telling everything about each other”

“You stopped talking after I asked with who you-” she reminded as he sighed.

“I'm going to bring you more cookies” he interrupted as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She stayed silent as he put on his shirt and his boots. His eyes avoided hers the whole time.

She looked at her hands as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

“Do you want anything else?” he asked as she looked to the candles in front of the bed.

“When you are about to run, you do this little jump on your heels before you do so” she said, completely knocking him off guard.

He looked to the floor as he smiled.

“I'm going with you” she said as she grabbed a blanket and stood from the bed.

“That's alri-”

She shook her head. “I'm sure Legolas is still here, and I don't want you two to kill each other”

“I thought you wanted to rest?” he asked as she moved across the room, barefoot.

“And I don't want the father of my children to die”

He shrugged his shoulders as he rolled his eyes.

“You have no faith in me? I can sure beat that fairy elf prince!” he cried as he picked her up.

“I am sure” she whispered and he looked unimpressed at her reassuring smile.

“Well I guess we could find out who's going with us tomorrow” he said as she opened the door for him and out it they went.

“Its funny how you don't even ask if you could walk”

“Because the overprotective, stupid Prince won't let me” she spat as she wrapped the arm, that was under his shoulder around to his back.

“You love being in my arms Freckles” he whispered after a few seconds as he kissed her forehead. “But I'm still mad at you for not answering my question”

“So am I, for not answering mine” she whispered as she nuzzled her face next to his chest.

“Ohh yes I can see how mad you are” he snorted in a roll of eyes. He looked down at her content smile.

She yawned against his chest as she looked at him in confusion. She was sleepy already?

“Your warmth is making me tired” she accused as she closed her eyes.

“We are getting those cookies and then after we eat them, we are going to sleep, we have a long day ahead tomorrow”

“I'm eating all of them” she threatened and closed her eyes as he chuckled.

“You are so cute” he whispered as he tightened his hold on her and lifted her up and kissed her nose.

* * *

“Well look who is back!” Bilbo greeted as some of the dwarves were still in the dining room which was now empty.

Tauriel and Kili both smiled as they waved. Someone obviously must of told them not to talk about the incident between Kili and Legolas because they did not mention it.

“Have any cookies left?” Kili asked, setting down Tauriel on her feet. She flinched as her feet touched the cold stoned ground. Maybe coming barefoot was not such a good idea.

Kili chuckled as he saw how she was trying to beat the cold and tiptoed to a nearby chair. He picked her up and sat her on the chair she was trying to get to.

“What kind of cookies?” he asked as he looked at her at eye level.

She chuckled.. he talked to her like she was child sometimes.

“Chocolate” she answered… maybe chocolate cookies did let the child within her escape. Her childhood was forced out of her grasp, and now she felt like cookies was that part of life that she had missed and now it was nice to get it back.

“I’ll go with you” Fili offered as he got up from his chair. Tauriel was engaged in the dwarves’ conversation and soon enough she was laughing along.  
Kili and Fili walked into the over sized kitchen and crossed it directly to the baking area. There were still a few cookies and pastries left.

“Let me guess.. Bilbo freaked out when you guys started to sing the song while washing the dishes?” Kili asked as he retrieved a plate from a shelf.

Fili chuckled as he grabbed a cookie for himself.

“Actually he joined us” Fili said in a smile. Kili nodded with approval as he filled the plate with the cookies Tauriel wanted and a few more pastries.

“You are going to be doing that more often” Fili teased as Kili looked at him in question.

Fili brushed his beard as he sat at a chair.

“You are going to come down here to sneak in food, maybe in the middle of the night, because your Freckles will have cravings”

Kili laughed as he looked at his older brother.

“I think they have started already”

“Oh no… it will be entire meals instead of cookies”

Kili laughed as he closed his eyes and imagined those nights to come.

“I remember mother driving Uncle mad when she was expecting you. He visited the market many times”

Kili smiled at the thought of his mother.

“I miss her” he said as Fili nodded and sighed. It has been too long without their mother… too long without her hugs.

“I miss you as well” Fili whispered and Kili looked up immediately.

“I haven't gone anywhere?” he answered with a raised brow.

“I feel like you have been so busy… that we never talk, you are rarely by my side anymore”

“Fili-”

“I know... “ he said in a smile. “Shes here and she needs you more, and I don't hold anything against her or you. I just needed to get that off my chest”

Kili walked around to the other side of the table and hugged his brother. A genuine hug between two friends, two brothers… a bond that cannot be broken.

“I never thanked you enough” Kili whispered as they separated. “That day, without your distraction... Bolg… Tauriel would-”

“Its alright, don't talk about it” Fili assured as he mussed his hair. Kili chuckled as he smiled and hugged him again completely wanting to take his mind off of that terrible memory.

“You are so different since the day we left” Fili said with an emotional tone to his voice. “You seem like the older one now”

“It feels like I had to change” Kili said as he actually thought about it… “Everything has happened so fast, I feel like I hadn't had a chance to blink yet”

“You changed for the better, but I know that old Kili is still there, all reckless and stubborn”

Kili chuckled as he went over to grab the plate of cookies.

“I would do anything for her” Kili whispered as he smiled and Fili was left there staring at his brother and his stupid smile. He laughed as his younger brother finally looked up at him.

“I will come down when Tauriel is asleep. She can't fall asleep alone, but she falls asleep faster when I'm there”

“Nightmares?” Fili asked in a sigh.

Kili nodded as a glare crossed his eyes.

“You don't know how it pains me to see her like that” Kili whispered as he looked to the door leading out to the dining room. “I can't protect her from her own mind, but she says my presence helps”

“Then stay as long as you need, I will wait down here” Fili said as they both walked out the door and welcomed the cheerful conversation.

“Where is Thorin?” Kili then asked as Tauriel smiled when she saw him… or maybe she smiled because he had cookies.. but whatever.

“He’s with the grand trio and probably Balin and Gandalf” Bofur announced.

“Trio?” Tauriel asked.

“Ahh yes.. Dain, Bard and the elf fairy” Gloin answered but swallowed when Tauriel gave him a raised brow. “I mean Thranduil, the great elf King”

Everyone chuckled as Tauriel shook her head with a smile on her pink lips.

“Those lovers are always talking about something, discussing this and that” Dwalin said as he made hand gestures.

“Talking of which, do you know who will be going with us tomorrow?” Kili asked as he gave Tauriel a kiss on the cheek.

“Dwalin the strong and powerful is for sure going” Fili teased as Dwalin flexed his muscular arms. Kili rolled his eyes as Tauriel laughed into her hand.

“Its Fili, Dwalin, our dear burglar, Gandalf and Balin for the time being” Bofur said as he casually fixed his pointy hat.

“Thorin doesn't want to take many” Bilbo said as everyone nodded in agreement as he turned to Tauriel and gave her a smile. She did look tired and sleepy.

“And of course Thorin said that whoever is staying will be starting to rebuild and patch up this place” Dori announced.

“We will be back to help” Fili said in a childish voice as he patted Dori on the shoulder, trying to make him feel better. Dori glared at Fili as everyone laughed uncontrollably.

“Well, we’ll be moving along” Kili said as he lifted Tauriel in his arms.

“You seriously do that with no effort at all” Dwalin said with an impressive nod.

“She’s actually surprisingly light” Kili shrugged as Tauriel waved them goodbye.

“Goodnight” they all said as they went back to their conversation as Tauriel and Kili went out the door.

He turned toward the entrance to take a left at the long hallway when of course Legolas bumped into them.

The three of them froze, as if they expected the other to talk first. The hall filled with stuffy air as they all looked at each other and Tauriel tightened her hold on Kili’s tunic. He still looked like he wanted to launch himself at Legolas. And of course her long time friend also looked like he was barely containing his fury.

The torches at the sides of the walls made shadows dance around them, furthermore making the scene more dramatic and wary. Tauriel hoped none said something that would set them off, but frankly the silence was as terrifying as their yelling.

“They are discussing about tomorrow” Legolas said. His voice too strained and forced.

Kili turned to the closed door of the chamber where he could hear chatter.

“Should we be in there as well?” Kili asked looking at Legolas. His eyes were dark as Legolas looked away from him, completely ignoring him.

“The one thing you need to understand is that you are not going to be welcome with open arms by everyone, even by some who considered you as a friend” Legolas announced as he stared at Tauriel, completely taking his eyes off of Kili.

Tauriel nodded as her jaw hardened. “I know that, but I am not there for hugs, I am there for that trial”

Kili smiled at her words and could sense the wit in them.

Legolas brushed off her words with a simple nod as he fisted his hands to his side. “And as you know the council members are able to lock you up once they see you”

“They can try” Kili snorted as he gave Legolas a respectful and somewhat sarcastic tilt of his head and walked away.

"I wasn't talking to you" Legolas hissed under his breath and Kili stopped on his tracks as Tauriel sighed.

"Legolas, tell me what is going to be done so they don't lock me up in a cell?" Tauriel asked so she could interrupt the deadly looks the two princes were giving each other. Kili seriously looked ready to put her down and release the anger he held in the form of punches. 

“Father is going to try and stop that action by putting you under his protection” Legolas said after a few seconds of silence. “They were to tell you all of this in the morning but its good for you to know before”

"Thank you" she said and she smiled even though Legolas' eyes darkened. Though she brushed that aside, as her mind took another thought.

Tauriel looked to the floor in thought as Kili turned once again and left the hallway before Legolas said something smart.

They turned into the familiar staircase and pillars.

“What is it?” Kili asked as Tauriel laid in his arms quiet as the night.

“I don't see how they will listen to me” she whispered as she furrowed her brow and looked up at the vastness above her. Walkways loomed over them as she could see the intricate beauty of the mountain.

“They will, we have to make them listen, what they did to you was-” Kili said as his glare returned to his eyes and his body froze with fury. He took a deep breath to calm himself as Tauriel gave him a worried gaze.

“I am still a traitor Kili, and Nethelon and Anira will announce that rather profoundly”

“They will pay” Kili hissed at the mention of those blasted elves.

Tauriel nodded as her hand fell to her warm stomach. She caressed it with something brewing inside of her… vengeance was not something to have in mind, but that's exactly what Nethelon and Anira deserved.

“They came too close” Tauriel whispered with fear in her voice. “They knew I would not go down easily”

“So in his last effort Castion-” Kili added. His jaw hardened and Tauriel could feel his fingers digging into her skin as he instinctively tightened his hold on her body.

“They were their main target” Tauriel hissed as they finally made it to their room. Kili opened the door angrily as he set her down on the floor.

He leaned on the door after he closed it and they both stayed quiet. Tauriel sat at the edge of the bed as she grabbed a cookie.

“Lets not let today be somber as well” she proposed. Kili was still trying to calm down his anger as he finally sighed and took of his coat and his boots.

“Don't eat them all” he teased with a small half-smile. It was all he could muster as his mind was still occupied on the fact that his children had come so close in dying…. again.

“No promises” she responded as she patted the bed motioning him to come to her.

“You shouldn't eat too many of those before you sleep” Kili whispered as he kissed her forehead as she grabbed her second cookie. She gave him a lazy smile as she leaned into him.

“You only want more to yourself”

She bit into the cookie as she climbed into the bed’s warm furs and pillows. Kili followed the alluring sight of being next to her.

“I told Fili I would go back up after you fell asleep” Kili whispered into her hair. He heard her groan in discontent as she cuddled next to his body. But he smiled as she looked up at him with those big, green eyes of hers.

“Its alright, you need some time with your brother”

He gave her a kiss on the cheek got up and went over to the candles and blew out most of them, and only left one on burning soft light around the room. Shadows grew around them as Kili settled next to his most precious jewel.

“Goodnight Freckles” he murmured into her hair as she closed her eyes and sighed contently and cuddled against his body. It was as if she couldn't get close enough.

She was soon asleep as her breathing fell into a nice pattern.

Kili looked at her and marveled at her peaceful beauty. He took a piece of her hair and ran it along his fingers. His hand at her thigh moved up her hips and over her  
stomach and he caressed her gently as to not wake her. But her hand moved to his slowly and he really did question if she was asleep.

But he knew she was….

He laid there, her face turned towards his chest as he enjoyed the mighty silence around them. Blissful moments like this were the ones that made everything they had to go fight, worth it. She was worth anything.

“I love you” he murmured. He kissed her cheek as his whisper caressed her skin.

He untangled himself from her and eased her hand at his shirt as he smiled to himself. She had agreed on his leave yet her hand on his shirt was tight as ever.

She stirred in her sleep ever so slightly as he covered her up into the warmth of the fur blankets.

“Shhh, its alright darling” he whispered and his voice seemed to lull her back to deep sleep. "You can beat those nightmares" 

Looking at her now he wished he could do anything to keep her away from that bloody council, but even he himself wanted to bring forth justice to those who had wanted to take away the loves of his life.

Out he went and closed the door as quietly as the door allowed it…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that!!  
> The trial is coming next chapter!! AHHH! so nervous for that!  
> Ahh cookiessss!!  
> Kili and Freckles are just soooo cute! *-*  
> Talking a bit about each other! I know there is MUCh to discuss, but they are tasting the waters!  
> And what does Tauriel mean by saying she doesnt deserve that?? mmhhh.... oh and shes cute when shes jealous!  
> Jealousy is something she had never faced before, not in those terms perhaps, so its something new and something totally normal to feel. and i love exploring that and Kili is good at exploiting that xD  
> And does chocolate exist in Middle Earth? well it does in my head xD Tauriel is going to get cravings and chocolate is number one on her list.... along with Kili ;) whhhat... ok back to it.  
> a bit more kili and Fili as thatbloodyines suggested... more to come on him :)  
> she also talked about Tauriel the cookie monster.... and i was like perfect!  
> You all seem to love kili being overprotective and caring as so do i! So more of that too!  
> And awww Legolas! :( those two want to still fight though! fight fight fight! I am so mean. Its funny though how they are now being silent... its like oh no that dormant volcano is sure to explode..  
> ohh and I totally made the place up... where Kili met Nia... because I am not a knowledgeable wizard of Middle earth as some of you lucky people.  
> and regarding Brin... I am horrible at making up names... you guys dont know my mortal fear of naming Kiliel's babies! ahhh! :o  
> Their moments are always so peaceful, sexy, funny and chaotic sometimes! I love them both!  
> Someone mentioned how they loved how tauriel is immature and stubborn, and I feel like she had never been able to be immature and the one who acts 'young' (not that she doesnt take pride in being the ex captain of the guard) but I feel like she is enjoying not having so much responsibility... and someone like Kili makes her want to lose her edge and loosen up... if you know what Im saying... but of course she is still fierce, and a warrior, and protective, especially since she is pregnant.  
> Wooh this is long... damn... ok! Thanks for reading!  
> Thanks to JustAnotherBrokenHero for her amazing and adorable fanart!! She posted it on Tumbrl and holy moly was it adorable!! I must write a scene for it A! I will!  
> And thank you all for your lovely comments!!! they make me smile and laugh unexpectedly around people who look at me weird xD.


	42. Return to Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling to Mirkwoooood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for you AMAZING comments!!! your amazing ideas are always taken into consideration!!

_(Early Morning)_

“He will be so happy to return” Fili said as Kili worked around the kitchen.

They were conversing about an older dwarf who they were very fond of, someone who even Balin admired. His name was Aindon and he was a kind dwarf who they had grown up with.

“I only hope he is not disappointed” Kili sighed as he cut the pieces of fruit he was preparing for Tauriel.

“Why would- Oh” Fili said as he looked at Kili. “He will support you”

Kili shook his head as he fisted his hands at the table. “I don't even know what mother will think. Tauriel is scared that she won’t accept her, or the babies”

Fili’s face fell at the sight of Kili’s frown.

“Mother can be stubborn, and outspoken, but I am sure that she will see the special connection you and Tauriel possess, and Aindon will also see it, along with many more”

“I can't seem to stop this worry I have inside” Kili whispered as he finished cutting the fruit.

“Don't think about it too much, you must focus in today, not go take this to Tauriel and hopefully she has woken”

Kili nodded as he gave his older brother a smile. “Thanks”

“Anytime, now go with her, I had enough of you”

Kili chuckled as Fili smiled with humor in his eyes. The heir apparent walked out with his brother into the half full dining room.

Breakfast was on its way as people were already seated and many of them who could cook made their way to the kitchen.

“Good thing we went in there before the mass went in” Fili mused as people filed in the kitchen.

“Balin!” Kili greeted.

“Good morning lads” he said with a warm smile on his wise face. “Where’s your Tauriel?”

“Still asleep I think” Kili responded.

“Well I think you should wake her up, Thorin and Thranduil want to leave early”

Kili nodded as Fili quickly went to the dwarven table to catch some food.

“You’re going as well?” Kili asked looking to the elder dwarf who shook his head.

“Thorin and I decided that I should stay behind and look after some repairs that we will try to start today. We have the manpower for sure” Balin said as he laid his hands at his hips. “And of course I need to look after our kin, make sure they are behaving”

Kili chuckled as they turned to the noisy dwarven table that also seated their Lake Town guests. Many of them were getting along quite nicely.

“Well I should be off” Kili said as Tauriel swam into his mind.

“Yes of course, ohh and Bard will take my place”

“We will miss you of course”

Kili gave him a hug and said goodbye.

“Uncle!” he then cried as he spotted Thorin close to the door.

“Kili, are you almost ready?” Thorin asked as he tried to fix his black hair. He looked tired but nevertheless his face wore a smile.

“Almost” he answered. “Tauriel needs to eat something”

A few ‘good mornings’ later and a a few jokes from Dwalin and Bilbo he exited the busy and merry dining hall.

“Hello Kili” he heard his name and turned around. So many people seemingly stopped him on his way to Tauriel.

“Verya, good morning” he greeted as the dark haired elf gave him a smile.

“These are for Tauriel” she announced giving him a basket which he held with his free hand. “Some warm clothes”

“Thank you Verya”

“You’re welcome, we are all packed and ready to go, so you should hurry as well”

“Have you seen Arandor? He said we would ride in his carriage”

“I'm not sure where he is but I will tell him to meet you at the entrance” she offered.

Kili gave her a nod and bowed respectfully.

“Well I must go wake up a lazy elf” he teased with a warm smile.

Verya chuckled as she waved and entered the dining hall. Apparently everyone was welcome into that hall, and that lifted his spirits even more. Even if it was a sour morning because of what they were to face, it was still filled with chatter and laughter. More people was sure the merrier.

* * *

Kili made his way down the staircase, walked across the walkway, and turned left to their hallway.

He opened the door and saw Tauriel seating in bed, her back against the headboard, and he also saw the way she quickly wiped her cheeks and turned her face to the other side.

His smile immediately left.

“Tauriel” he called as he hurried inside, shut the door and set the plate and basket on the small table.

She drew her legs in with a gasp as Kili lit more of the candles on.

“Hey what’s wrong?” he asked as worry set in him.

She was shaking slightly and crying as he hugged her.

“Talk to me my love” he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands ran up and down her back trying to sooth her.

“More nightmares?” he asked at her ear. She nodded as more tears ran down her cheeks.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked but he hadn't even finished his sentence when she was already shaking her head.

“Please, I don't want to talk about it” she breathed as she buried her face in his neck. He swallowed as he felt her shaking body, and the thundering of her heartbeat.

Something told him this was another different nightmare. He had stayed a few hours with Fili and then he had returned to her side, but then he left again to get her some food and have breakfast with his brother. He knew that if he mentioned that he shouldn't have left, she would immediately deny that it was his fault. But he knew better.. she would have been alright if he had stayed.

For a few minutes they stayed there on the bed until she calmed down. He would have given her all the time in the world, if it meant she would feel better. The time slot they were given did not apply when she was literally breaking apart in his arms.

She finally took a deep breath as she lifted her face and finally looked up at him. His hands at her back seemed to have done the trick.

Kili kissed her cheek with such gentleness it made her face light up. “Hello there gorgeous”

She smiled as she closed her eyes. His lips moved up and down her cheek and made anything dark within her escape.

“I brought you some fruit and Verya gave you some clothes” he said at her ear. “If you are feeling better, we need to get ready”

“Yes… I'm sorry” she whispered as he shook his head and grabbed the sides of her face.

“Your well being is far more important Freckles”

She smiled a watery smile and pressed her lips to his.

“Did you eat already” she asked. He nodded and reached for her plate. She smiled at the nicely cut fruits.

She grabbed one piece with her bare fingers and bit into it. She nodded as she chewed.

“Like it then?” he asked as he chuckled as she took another piece of the melon.

“No cookies?” she asked with a small frown.

“Cookies are not healthy for breakfast” he scolded with a hard but playful look. She rolled her eyes as he kissed her again.

“But I must confess, I miss the taste of chocolate” he whispered as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. He smiled when he felt a shiver run down her body.

“I'm going to get dressed” he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “The clothes Verya sent are perfect for winter”

Her smile lit up remarkably as she looked at the brown basket.

“How long have you known each other?” Kili asked. Tauriel looked up from her plate and the juicy fruit.

“I've known her for many years, she would heal many of the guards, but I have never talked to her outside of serious matters”

“She has grown very fond of you”

“The feeling is mutual, I have consider her a friend for many years only because I saw her often, but now it feels nice to talk to her of more cheerful matters”

Kili smiled as he took off his shirt and Tauriel leaned back on the headboard and enjoyed the view. She grabbed a piece of fruit and smirked when Kili shook his head.

“You really are naughty Freckles” he teased as her cheeks blushed making her face even more pretty.

He was finally dressed with a fancy chain mail, quality fur and leather.

“You look so handsome my love” she said as she nodded appreciatively. He made a show of standing tall and proud.

She finished up all the fruit and set the plate at the table. He came to the side of the bed and ran his hand up her ivory and smooth leg and kissed her lips.

“You are so warm” he whispered as she grabbed his face in both her hands and deepened the kiss. He grabbed her hips and brought her to his body as she hooked her ankles behind his back. He stood up and chuckled when she shivered… not from his touch but from the cold.

“I seriously don't want you to go out there to the cold” he whispered as he tightened his arms around her back.

“Its alright, I have done so before” she assured.

“But what if you get sick? Aren't you more… prone to sickness in your condition?”

She smiled as he sat her on the bed.

“Being pregnant is not a condition nor an illness my love”

He sighed as a serious spark settled in his brown eyes and sat next to her.

“I know, but-”

“I’ll be fine, and so are they” she assured as he caressed her cheek.

“Alright then” he whispered as he looked at the basket. “We should hurry”

She perked up and nodded. They really needed to get going.

“This is lovely” she said as she grabbed a cloak from the basket. It was dark blue, the exact same shade as the dress Kili had bought her. It had long sleeves, a hood and the inside was sown in with white fur that looked as warm as Kili’s arms.

“Verya does know how to pick the perfect color” Kili chuckled as Tauriel dove into the basket and took out the regular pants, tunic and bodice. But there were not green like the previous ones, instead they were black. She ran her fingertips through the bodice and found a flower pattern running down the middle. The tiny flowers were also blue.

“She really has a good eye for the details” she said with an appreciative smile.

“I presumed she wants you to look good for the council, and stay warm”

Tauriel chuckled as she took off her nightgown and Kili touched her back where many of the bruises had disappeared.

“It doesn't hurt as much” she said as he slid away her hair and pressed tiny kisses at the nape of her neck. She sighed into his touch and her breaths became labored when his hands slipped down her front. Her naked body should have been cold, but she was toasty warm as his body heated hers.

“They must be waiting for us” she whispered as she closed her eyes and felt his teeth scrape at the back of her neck. She was pressed to his body and she really did not want to move.

He groaned in discontent and left her to dress.  
-

“Mahal, you look beautiful” Kili whispered as she stood there all dressed. She smiled as a pretty blush spread through her cheeks. She tied in her weapons and her belt as he crossed the room and hugged her.

“So much beauty” he gasped. The cloak buttoned up at the bottom of her neck. Her long hair fell down her front and inside her cloak, in two red waterfalls.

“You and your pretty words” she sighed as he kissed her nose. He grabbed the hood and covered her braided hair.

“You look like a princess”

She smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

“Well my prince let us face that council” she said with determination in her voice as she grabbed one of her favorite fur blankets.

* * *

“I still insist, I could have walked” Tauriel said as Kili carried her up the staircase. She had insisted that she felt much better and that she could walk… but of course Kili the great protector said….

“Not a chance Freckles” he said as he wore a smug smile.

Now they were in the familiar long hallway which was home to many of the chambers and halls they have been in.

“Finally!” Dwalin cried as everyone turned their attention towards them.

“Kili, about time” Thorin said as he shook his head but gave his youngest Prince a smile and a wink. “King Thranduil is losing his patience”

“Not as much as you dwarf” Thranduil grumbled but his tone was teasing and it made Kili and Tauriel freeze with surprise. Their kings were…. getting along enough to have jokes with each other.

Thorin began to rally everyone present as many of the dwarves said their goodbyes to the ones leaving. Legolas nor Verya were no where to be seen.

“Tauriel!” Sigrid called as Kili set her on her feet.

“Sigrid” Tauriel said in a smile as the young women came to her and gave her a careful hug.

“You are looking much better! And you look so beautiful!” Sigrid said as she looked at Tauriel’s clothing. “You look just like royalty!”

Tauriel smiled as she shook her head. “Far from it”

Sigrid furrowed a playful brow. “Well the father of your children is a Prince of Erebor! One of the richest dwarves on this earth!”

Tauriel smiled as she turned to look at the love of her life who was currently laughing with his brother, Ori and Bofur.

“His riches don't only lie in his wealth, but his heart” Tauriel said, her voice breathy, as Sigrid gave her a teasing grin.

“And where else?” Sigrid teased as she raised an eyebrow.

“Sigrid!” Tauriel chuckled as she fought the threatening blush of her cheeks…. ohh yes that too, she thought to herself.

“I wish you the best, and please take care” Sigrid said as a more serious spark took her eyes. She placed her hand on Tauriel’s stomach and caressed it. “Take care Tauriel”

Sigrid hugged her again and walked away. Tauriel smiled as Fili stopped her attempt to leave, in not such a subtle way.

“Have a safe trip, and take care” Sigrid said in a smile. Fili rocked on his heels and waved a dismissive hand.

“Its going to be a stroll”

She chuckled as she kept her hands to her side. One wrong thought and she would be tempted to run her hand through his golden locks. He was tall, almost as tall as his brother, so he reached up above her shoulders, and not that she herself was tall.

“A stroll? Are you always that confident?” she asked as Fili’s eyes took a spark she so rarely saw.

His finger reached up and brushed a lock of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear, an action that had her breath taken out of her.

“Always” he whispered and with that he turned around. She knew he must've heard the pounding of her heartbeat… and maybe, just maybe, she heard his.

“Your brother has his eyes on a pretty lady” Tauriel whispered to Kili as he searched the mass for golden hair, and sure enough he saw him walk away from Sigrid.

“She’s blushing? What happened?” Kili asked as a smile took over his handsome face.

“He brushed her hair from her face, and behind her ear!” she answered with a smile on her lips.

“That's all?” Kili asked with a shake of his head, he thought he had kissed he or something! His brother needed to move fast… Sigrid was now being sought after by the young lads. Her father was now admired so and she was now prestigious.

Tauriel chuckled lightly. “I can disarm you with the mere touch of my hand my love” she whispered suggestively as Kili bit his lip and she instantly swallowed as her eyes darkened into an intimate spark.

“And all I have to do is that” he whispered with a smug smile. She hit him lightly across the chest as he kissed her taunting lips. Their kiss was slow but passionate.

“Alright you two, no making more babies” Dwalin teased and they immediately stopped as Kili sighed and shook his head, even that sounded inappropriate for his ears.  
Everyone who had heard Dwalin started to laugh uncontrollably.

“Dwalin” Thorin scolded as he shook his head. Dain was standing beside him and obviously was trying to suppress his chuckles to look professional, but Gandalf did not care less so he was chuckling lightly.

Everyone who was leaving made it outside to the winter exterior. Snow was now covering the ground and the wind blew softly. It was surprisingly cold.

Kili remained next to Tauriel as the wind blew around them making Tauriel’s cloak dance around her. She smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around him and lowered her face down to his shoulder.

“Kili” Bofur called. Kili turned to the merry dwarf and looked down at his warm clothes.

“I… Thorin said I could go”

Tauriel chuckled as she looked at the dwarf with the pointy hat. “You only don't want to stay and help with the repairs”

He chuckled sheepishly as he shook his head. “I want to support you!”

Kili smiled widely. “Nice to have you along lad!”

Bofur jumped excitedly as they looked at the field in front of them.

The battle grounds were completely cleared of any tents and supplies instead there were some carriages where the still healing were to travel in. There were some elves on foot, and other in horses.

Tauriel and Kili both saw Arandor next to his carriage as he waved to them.

“That's our ride” Kili said as he held onto the blanket and Tauriel. “I should carry you”

She gave him a kiss and shook her head lightly. “I feel much better”

“Kili let her walk” Dwalin grumbled as he mounted his garron. The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf and Bard did the same.

“Dwalin” Kili warned with a playful tone. The dwarf laughed as he rode past them. Bard’s and Thorin’s horses were to haul a small cart that was filled with food and clothes for their stay. Dwalin had joked that he was not going to eat green food, and all of them agreed with urgent nods.

Kili lifted Tauriel in his arms as she had no time to argue. “Your pretty new boots are going to get wet”

Tauriel smiled as she kissed his chin, savoring the sensation of his stubble scratching her face.

“When we come back...” Tauriel began with a mischievous smile that had Kili smiling like an idiot.

“I’ll make you forget your name” he whispered and he gave her a wink. If she were standing then her knees would have failed her.

The couple soon boarded the carriage after a warm welcome from Arandor….

“Of course I don't mind” he had said as he opened the small door of the luxurious carriage. “You are both welcomed”

“Thank you” Tauriel said as she went in first as Kili held her hand when she climbed the small steps. Kili then motioned Arandor to go in next.

“What a nice and respectful young dwarf”

Kili chuckled as the elder elf stepped inside. He followed and closed the door behind him, making the cold air stopped in it's tracks of reaching the inside.

He sat next to Tauriel on the cushioned seat, as Arandor sat on the one in front of theirs.

“This is a pretty nice” Kili said as he looked around the interior of the carriage.

“Thank you” Arandor said as he grabbed some paper and started to read them.

Tauriel was looking out the window and she closed it as the carriage began to move. She removed her belt and her daggers and set it next to her as Kili passed her his bow, quiver and sword.

“The snow looks beautiful” she said as Kili covered her with the blanket and Tauriel cuddled next to him so he would also be covered by it.

“Still don't know why you brought your bow”

“I'm an archer Freckles” she chuckled as he laid his head back so she could lay hers more comfortably against his neck. His arm was around her, and his hand grasped her shoulder.

“Perhaps I can return you your old bow” Tauriel whispered and Kili gasped.

“Really?” he asked as he smiled. His face lit up even more and she chuckled. He looked like a child who had been told they were getting a new toy.

“Yes, I'm pretty sure your weapons are still in the weapon room”

“Awesome!”

“Dwarven archers are rare” Arandor mused as he looked up from his reading.

“There are some of us who are good, and there are some who are excellent at the trade”

“Who is the best?” Arandor asked as Kili smiled widely. Tauriel rolled her eyes as Kili’s smug smile brightened the carriage.

Arandor laughed as he gave Kili an impressed nod.

“Young man, you are filled with surprises”

Kili felt Tauriel smile at his neck as Arandor went back to his readings.

“The best huh?” Tauriel teased as Kili gave her a warning look.

“Yes, maybe even better than you” he whispered with a smirk.

She rose a brow at his confidence.

“We shall put that to the test soon”

Kili gave her a challenging stare. “You are on elf!”

“Dwarf, I will make you cry with your inability to match my skills”

Arandor chuckled lightly at the bickering of the young couple. The energy they gave off was so strange and captivating. Their connection was like nothing he had felt before, and it was beaming even more so by the fact that Tauriel was expecting. Their love shone brightly and Arandor was left with a smile on his face as he saw how they looked at each other.

Tauriel looked at him with such feverish love, and Kili looked at her with adoration sparkling in his eyes, it was as if his eyes only saw her sometimes. Arandor had also noticed that the young archer protectively hovered above her, even though Tauriel was taller by a few inches. He looked ready to jump in front of her at any second and without hesitation. His protective aura was threatening as he would stop anyone, who he did not want close to her, dead on their track. Tauriel moved an inch, and so did Kili, and vise versa. It was as if they knew each others movements, or could even know when the other would move.

But Arandor thought that being protective fit Kili so well. He knew that the young dwarf was reckless, and stubborn and sometimes deadly. And protective went well with the rest of those traits. If he was so overprotective of Tauriel, Valar only knows how he will be once his children arrive.

A smile took over Arandor face at the thought of the twins being born. He chuckled as Kili teased Tauriel and she smacked him on the chest… again. Kili’s laugh boomed inside the carriage as Tauriel rolled her eyes.

“Arandor is trying to read Kili” she scolded as Kili’s chuckles subsided.

“Its alright” the elder elf said. “I do quite enjoy the cheerful chatter”

The road was even and peaceful for many minutes but then it became bumpy and a bit chaotic.

“Valar” Tauriel said as the carriage seemed to shake underneath their feet. Kili tightened his hold on her as he looked out the window.

“Its a treacherous road, it will become smooth once again”

“We are going around the lake?” Kili asked as the carriage bounced again and Tauriel chuckled.

“Yes, so it will take us a bit longer” Arandor said as Kili laughed at hearing Tauriel’s beautiful laugh.

“You are having too much fun my love” he said as the floor stopped shaking.  
-

“We are almost there” Arandor announced as he looked out the window. The forest became thicker and this side of it was greener.

“Its getting colder” Tauriel said as she wrapped her arms around herself but Kili grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

“There you go Freckles” he whispered and kissed her temple. He wrapped the blanket around her as she sighed contently against his chest.

“Thank you” she whispered as her eyelids began to close. His warmth always made her sleepy.

“Is there room there for me too?” Arandor asked as Kili chuckled.

“The babes are lucky to have you two as their parents” Arandor said as Tauriel turned to him and gave him a smile. Kili caressed Tauriel’s stomach from the inside of the blanket as he also smiled warmly.

“We hope we are fit for the challenge” Kili said with a warm smile dancing on his lips. Being a father was such a job, but he will try his best. Tauriel deserved his undivided love and support.

“I am sure you will” Arandor assured.

“Arandor, I never did formally thank you” Tauriel said as she looked at the elder dwarf and bowed her head.

Kili nodded. “Yes, thank you so much”

“It is my genuine pleasure” Arandor answered. “You two hold something special”

Kili pressed his lips down to Tauriel’s. “I do hold something very special” he whispered as Tauriel gave him a smile with tears in her eyes. The way he looked at her made her feel so warm and loved, it was impossible not to get emotional.

* * *

“We are here” Arandor announced as they rode down the Kingdom’s main road.

Tauriel took a deep breath as she looked out the window. She was back at her forest where she knew every tree, every turn.

“Are you alright” Kili asked as she gave him a nod.

“Just a bit nervous” she whispered as she tightened her hold at his coat. He gave her a small smile that made her feel much better. Her hand unconsciously fell to her  
stomach, as it had become another medium which she used to ease her nerves.

“Everything will be alright Tauriel” Arandor said as they got near the entrance, so near that there were lanterns at the sides of the trail. “Don't wander off, not even to your chamber, stay near Kili and someone you trust”

Tauriel nodded as she got up from Kili’s lap. The second she was off her body regretted it, and instantly wanted his touch and warmth back.

They grabbed their weapons and she tied her belt around her waist and fixed her cozy cloak and pulled her hood up to her head. Her ears were also warm now.

There was loud chatter around their carriage and a few cheers from the dwarves as they would finally be away from the cold.

“This is our stop” Arandor said with a smile as he gathered his papers and opened the door. Cold air rushed in as well as another scenery. Kili knew that this was another entrance, not like the one they had been brought in when they had been captured.

“We made it!” they heard Fili say. Voices got louder and more chaotic as everyone started to move inside the gate. Many still recovering elves were moved on cots as some elves took the horses to their stables.

Kili went outside and breathed the fresh air as Tauriel descended the small steps and into the ground.

“Fresh air indeed” Tauriel said as she also took a deep breath. She was back to the place where she had believed she would have never set another foot in. It felt strange…

“The trial will take place in about two hours” Thranduil announced as Thorin and their kin came to Kili’s and Tauriel’s side and of course Fili was next to his brother.

Thranduil's hair billowed in the air as he was commanding those around them with a task. Thalion and Daeron were seen walking inside. 

Tauriel stiffened when she caught sight of Nethelon and Anira, still in shackles. Anira was demanding to be freed of the shackles to no avail. Arandor also glared at the two elves who were being escorted inside.

“Do not allow your mind to be clouded” Thranduil reminded as Tauriel gave him a nod.

“Father” Legolas called and Tauriel turned to him while Kili slightly stiffened by her side. Legolas did not turn to them, but Tauriel saw the way Legolas fisted his hands at his sides. “Lunch is being served and many request to see you”

Thranduil nodded as he pointed to some of his guards. “Help them take the cart of their food to the kitchen, and their clothes to the end of our upper chamber hall, they will decide who sleeps where”

The guards nodded as Bilbo and Bofur went after them. They both cared about the good handling of their food.

“Let us go inside then” Thranduil said as everyone started to walk. “The cold is being rather unkind”

“I do agree” Gandalf said as he was the first to walk through the gate and Bard followed. It was his first time at the Kingdom of the woodland realm as he had only come as far as their borders. It was an experience to see its beauty from the inside.

It could be said that the dwarves felt a sense of deja vu as they had once entered Mirkwood… but now under different circumstances… and so much has changed since then.

Kili held Tauriel’s hand and he was alert by her side as Dwalin was to her left. She smiled as Kili kept a hand at the hilt of his sword.. ready to attack any elf who would come screaming to Tauriel. Fili saw the intensity in his brother and also stayed alert.

“Don't kill anyone” Tauriel teased but nevertheless gave Kili a serious stare.

“One foul word out of their mouths… and I will have to break that promise….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kili and Freckles need to just do the frickle frackle already! Though that steamy tension is so hooot!! ;)  
> A bit of Sigrid :) i dont know about you but their relationship is exciting to write!! Lets see where they go ;) or maybe it could go to angst too! I have so much power.  
> Dwalin is the best.  
> Some more fili and Kili...  
> Thranduil and Thorin... hmmm they are getting along omg!! xD  
> Arandor is so sweet!  
> And quiet Legolas vs Kili is actually a bit more nerve racking than their yelling idk why haha.  
> Freckles had another nightmare :( guess what it was about?  
> Ok but I can visualize Tauriel wearing that blue cloak and dark clothes! Ok so next chapter is going to be long and its going to be a bit more intense! This was fluffyyy!  
> Thank you all for the love!! Im putting in more fluff because of all the love you all give me!  
> But then its back to the tension and ouch.  
> the trial is next... *-*  
> Take care and love you all <3


	43. Wooden Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) i like these soup chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> <3  
> Thanks for the love, for the support and the smiles I get from your comments :)  
> This chapter is a veggie soup! So many different veggies (emotions)!!  
> Enjoy!

Tauriel’s heartbeat accelerated as they walked across walkways… familiar walkways and hallways… she knew each lantern hanging on the walls, every route.

She knew every noise, every shadow, everything.

It was chaotic inside at the return of the king, the prince, the returning guards and the injured ones. It was chaotic as Tauriel’s presence was known, and more so the presence of the dwarves.

It was a solemn atmosphere of those they have lost, and of course of the wariness of having their previous captain back hung heavy in the air…. their “currently pregnant with a dwarves’ children” captain.

“Tauriel” Kili whispered completely distracting her from her thoughts.

She blinked as she looked to Kili. His voice managing to pull her out from the darkness of her mind.

“Sorry, being back here is a bit strange” she whispered back as Thranduil was addressing everyone.

“Thranduil wants us to eat something before the trial, and rest” Kili said as he caressed her cheek. Her eyes were distracted...

A group of guards passed by and their gazes were glued to her… and she noticed how their eyes fell to her stomach… she knew some of them had stayed behind to guard the kingdom so they had not seen her….. and know she could feel them judging her from feet away. She tried to give them a respectful nod as to greet them but many did nothing more than keep a frozen expression.

Her hand unconsciously fell down to her stomach and she leaned into Kili as the guards passed. He glared at some of them who could not keep their ‘disgust’ out of their faces. Many of them seemed to clear their throat and peeled their eyes from her as they saw the glare that came from the dwarven prince which some of them had seen at the forest during their capture. Kili furrowed his brow… they seemed a bit afraid of him? So the more than true rumor of him killing Castion had run through everyone then.

Dwalin and Fili both stiffened beside the couple as they saw the guards finally keep their glares to themselves.

“Ignore them” Kili said as Tauriel swallowed as she took a deep breath.

She had considered many of those guards her friends… and now their eyes held fear, confusion and disgust.

“It doesn't matter” she hissed as she kept her eyes as dry as she could manage but Kili saw how she tried so hard to smile. He sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“It does to you Freckles” he argued. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he caressed her her hip with the hand around her back.

“It really is quite beautiful, I must agree” they heard Thorin say.

There were currently in the walkway leading to Thranduil's throne so they could see the vastness and beauty of the kingdom. Its colors were warm and inviting… its soft light raining from the roof was like a welcoming chorus.

“A wondrous sight to see” Bard mused as a smile danced on his lips.

“Its a better view now then it was when I was a prisoner” Dwalin chuckled as everyone smiled and laughed around them. Even Tauriel smiled a small grin as she shook her head.

“I hope the trial doesn't somber your stay” Thranduil began as Legolas once again appeared at his side. He was indeed keeping his distance from Kili and Tauriel.

Kili unsurprisingly stiffened at Tauriel’s side as the words the elf had said played over and over in his mind. Tauriel tightened her hold on his hand and tried to calm the racing of his heart beat. The tension between the two of them just begged to be released.

Arandor also made an appearance. He gave Kili and Tauriel a small smile as he turned to Thranduil, and his face grew serious.

“I have bad news, that could be seen as good” Arandor announced as everyone’s attention perked to the elder elf.

“There are never good or bad news” Gandalf said as he leaned on his staff. “There are only news, old and wary news”

Arandor smiled at the wizard’s words.

“Our twelfth… well preferably tenth council member cannot arrive as scheduled” Arandor said as everyone looked to each other.

“Why?” Legolas asked before his father could.

“Bad weather” Arandor responded and then he turned to Gandalf with a small teasing smile. “Is there no good or bad weather as well? Just.. simple weather?”

Thorin smiled as he looked to the floor impressed at the older elf’s wit. The wizard next to him seemed to be at lost of words as he gave a hum…

“So the trial will have to wait?” Thorin asked regaining the topic.

“Until when?” Kili then asked as he stepped up to the circle. He knew Tauriel was uncomfortable… and he really did not want to see her be shunned away by more of her  
guards. He really did want to leave as soon as possible.

“We will send a raven and see how far along she is, and how long she will take in getting here, but I doubt is more than a couple of hours” Thranduil said as he turned around in thought… he really did not want to wait that long… even if was just a few more hours.

“She did say that they were close” Arandor noted.

“Well there's not much we can do about the weather” Thorin sighed as he turned to Bard.

“Our wizard cannot stop rain, so I doubt he can stop the fall of the snow” Dwalin said as Gandalf sighed… he was tired of dwarves..

“Master Dwalin... “ he warned but was soon left smiling as Dwalin chuckled…

“Father the other council members want to speak to you” Legolas urged as Dwalin joked around with Gandalf.

“Yes of course they do… I have allowed Tauriel entry, and a dwarven prince has killed our captain of the guard” Thranduil said as he crossed his arms. Kili gave him a sheepish smile as Tauriel looked to the floor.

“I will go with you” Thorin proposed as he stepped towards the elf king who shook his head.

“No, I will deal with them… It’s better if you don't get infuriated by them before the trial”

“You two” he called to the elven guards to his side. “Take them to the upper chamber hall, the one to the left”

The guards nodded and bowed respectfully as they walked towards their destination and the others started to follow. Kili grabbed Tauriel’s hand as they walked towards a staircase that looked so familiar… one they went up when she had sneaked him away…

“I could of shown them the way” Legolas said but Thranduil shook his head.

“You stay by my side”

“Father”

“You hurt that prince, you hurt her” he warned as his father’s blue eyed gaze burned into him like a cold flame.

“I will not allow my son to engage in any juvenile conflict”

Legolas’ jaw hardened as he fisted his fists as Thranduil turned and walked away. His long cloak slid across the smooth floor.

“Since when do you believe violence is not the answer?” Legolas hissed forcing his father to freeze mid step. He turned back slowly towards Legolas making the two guards remaining at his side look at each other in horror.

“Since I have seen it take too many lives!” Thranduil cried. His voice was low but it echoed around them and Legolas felt those words scrape at his skin. He could hear the hurt in his father’s voice. “Since I thought I lost you!”

Legolas’ heart stopped beating as those last words floated towards him.

“I'm not trying to start anything” Legolas assured after a few seconds.

Thranduil gathered his authority and composure and turned around and walked away.

He saw his father leave and walk into the large and wooden door he had been told many times as a child to never go into… he smiled as he remembered being caught sneaking into that room.

His father had been so keen on keeping serious matters away from him as a young child.

“Very important meetings happen in there” his mother would say. Her long hair, colored like the soft, brown bark of a tree, would slide off her shoulder when she would crouch down to him and pick him up.

Legolas smiled as he remembered her eyes, deep like the ocean and as light as the color of the sky…. the touch of her hand on his cheek, or the simple way she would smile.. she was so simple as his father was complicated. They made such a nice pair, both different as night and day, yet they both met in an afternoon…  
“Prince Legolas” someone called, pulling him away from the past… from the darkness, from pain and joy.

* * *

“Cap… I mean Tauriel, would you like to rest in your old chamber?” one of the guards asked. Tauriel tried to hold his eyes but they were trying so hard not to look at hers.

Kili rolled his eyes as he saw the discomfort in the guard.

“No, thats alright, I would like to retrieve some belongings” Tauriel said as the guard nodded and looked to the floor.

“Yes!” Dwalin cried breaking the silence that was devouring everyone. “She is pregnant with a dwarf's children, get over it”

Thorin laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Lets warm up for a while before supper” Thorin ordered as everyone nodded as Dwalin still chuckled at the elf’s pale face.

“Bilbo and Bofur are probably having their first share of our food” Kili grumbled.

The guards who had escorted them left with a slight bow that looked a bit forced. One of them, the dark haired one, looked to Tauriel and shook his head a bit. He was disappointed. And that of course hurt Tauriel because he had been a close friend, someone who shared her passion for daggers.

Kili pushed her back a few steps but Tauriel held her head up high and glared back at the elf.

“You are excused, thank you” she ordered as she kept a hold on Kili. He was glaring back at the two elves with a threatening aura streaming around them and Tauriel did know that he was keen on defending her.

The guards left as everyone started to choose their room after they have gotten their packs of clothes.

“They really ought to leave you alone” Kili said as he leaned forward to grab their packs while Tauriel grabbed the other fur blanket they had brought along.

“It will take them some time” she whispered, trying to keep the situation less dramatic.

“You are a princess of Erebor, they should not glare at you in such way” Kili hissed as they stepped into their chamber. She smiled as he set their belongings in the bed and she took off the warm cloak around her.

“Well I’m not officially so...” she said as she swallowed… or was she.. indeed they were..

“This is a soft bed” Kili noted as he sat on it and bounced on the soft mattress making his long hair swim around his handsome face.

“It is” Tauriel answered with a small smile and Kili sighed.

“Alright that is it” he said looking at her. “You come here now”

She rose a brow as he patted the bed next to him.

It was an alluring sight.. the bed and Kili next to her.

She gave up with wanting to act stubborn because she was really not in the mood to talk but knowing his stubbornness as well he would ask her what was wrong for the entire day.

She crossed the room to his side as he pushed their belongings at the far side of the large bed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as she sat next to him.

Tauriel groaned as she fell backwards, her hair spreading around them. His hand caressed her stomach as a worried expression fell upon his face.

“What wrong Freckles?” he asked as he kissed her chin. Her hand moved over her eyes as she stayed silent for a few seconds.

“I don't want to be here” she whispered as she hugged him almost knocking him over. He grabbed her and sat her on his lap just as he knew she wanted but could not say.. not yet. He covered her with the fur blanket and he heard sigh contently.

“The trial will be in a couple of hours and then we will leave” he assured, running his hand up and down her arm. “Hopefully they reach a desired verdict soon, and Freckles, I know there’s more you are not telling me, but I'm not going to force you to tell me”

She buried her face in his neck and stayed there for a few minutes, of course he knew there was more.

The silence around them was pleasant and having her in his arms was a gift. He could not possibly be mad at her for not wanting to talk as the silence and warmth were so comforting.

“Do you want to go get your belongings now?” he asked after a few more minutes, but she shook her head. She was deliciously devoured by his warmth and touch that she did now want to move. The blanket around them both was soft and it made her feel even more safe.

“Why don't you want to go?” he asked.

“They are out there”

A glare settled on his eyes as he fisted his hand.

“I'm not worried about me, I don't want you to get mad and lose control”

“The way they look at you, and even some who were returning with us…”

“Thranduil and Thorin seem to be getting along” she said, wanting to change the subject.

Kili smiled as he nodded. “Its strange really, but I am glad they don't hate each other”

“Hey, what about your brother with Sigrid!” Tauriel said with as she gave him a wink. “I say they make a perfect couple!”

Kili hummed a little as he nodded. “My brother deserves happiness and I know they both can be very happy, besides trust me, Fili knows his way around women”

Tauriel chuckled in her hand. “Just like the brother?” she asked.

“You want to know so badly don't you?” he asked as he knew she was referring to the women he had intimate relations with. “You will be upset I know it”

She sighed as she knew he was right… they haven't even talked about it and her jealousy already had her cheeks burning.

Chatter was heard outside their door before a knock disturbed them.

Tauriel sighed as she got up from the bed and walked to the door. She opened it and found Bofur staring up at her.

“Food!” he cried excitedly and her laugh filled the hallway where everyone was talking. It really was a magical sound.

“We will be right down, I know where the dining room is” she assured with a smile and she waved at their companions as she closed the door.

“Getting my belongings will have to wait” she said as she grabbed her cloak and threw it around her shoulders and buttoned the pretty leaf button.

Kili got up from the bed as he looked at her carefully. “You will tell me soon”

She heard the challenge in his voice. Of course he would never make her talk about something she did not want to… but this time he wanted her to tell him.

“Its something that is bothering you greatly” he sighed as he took her hands in his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “And I was excited to see your room”

He reached up to her ear and caressed it with his lips forcing her breathing to accelerate.

“We can skip supper” she whispered as her hands moved across his hard and alluring chest. Her fingertips scraped along the clothes he was wearing… and she wanted it all off.

He suddenly seemed to stop his attention on her ears and gave her a smile.

“Food” he said as he pointed at the door making a glare settle at her eyes.

“Choosing food over me, right” she sighed as she pulled the door open.

“The more we wait, the more exciting it is, isn't?” he said as he gave her a toothy grin.

“Shut up Kili” he head her hiss as she walked in front of him. He chuckled as he closed the door behind them.

“Freckles, I'm just enjoying you wanting me” he said. “I can disarm you so quickly when you know you want me. Actually I can disarm you anytime but-”

“Shut up Kili” she repeated.

He rolled his eyes as he looked at his hands.

“But of course you and I will have a moment after this bloody trial”

“Kili!” she cried from the corner of the hallway.

“Or we can have that moment in your room, first time for everything”

“Kili!”

“What!”

He turned the corner and saw the reason she had told him to be quiet.

Legolas was standing right there… looking a bit green like the forest.

Kili chuckled as the glaring elf kept his hands rigid at his side. So he had heard their alluring plans….

“Legolas” Tauriel greeted with a small smile. The three of them really needed to stop meeting in hallways.

“I saw that you were not there, you should eat something” he said as he kept his distance from the couple. Kili moved to Tauriel’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her to the side of his body. Tauriel rolled her eyes lightly at the protective instinct of her dwarf.

“We are on our way” Kili assured.

“And the council member who we are waiting for is Elain” Legolas informed looking at Tauriel and Kili felt her stiffen at the name. “She is quite anxious to see the person who killed Castion, so she will push on past the weather, she should be here earlier. And she is quite… surprised about you”

Tauriel sighed discontentedly… she knew that all the council members had to be present for such charges to be met. That was to exclude Nethelon and Anira from the council, which was hard to do since they did not die often, and to punish them both and the guards who had aid them in their plan to… kill Tauriel and her children and possibly even Kili. Elain was the newest member of the council… and Castion had been a friend. Plus it was important to mention that Elain did not enjoy Tauriel’s presence.

“Castion’s death will play against us” Tauriel sighed as she dove in deep thought.

“Even in death that blasted elf is still making his presence known” Kili hissed.

“Then you shouldn't have killed him” Legolas shrugged. Tauriel gave Legolas a hard look as Kili looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’re kidding right?” Kili asked, his stance getting more defensive.

“Lets go eat” Tauriel interrupted as she walked in front of him.

“Yes, push him back, he doesn't know what he could get himself into” Legolas hissed.

“Stop Legolas!” Tauriel cried.

“You don't tell me what to do as I never did!” Legolas hissed those words before he could stop them.

“Get over yourself!” Kili added with a snarl that made the air seemingly stop floating around them. Tauriel could see the way Legolas’ mind worked around the words and in an instant his sword was in his hand. Kili did the same as his sword glistened in the light. The two idiots were going to begin something no one wanted to deal with…. especially Tauriel.

“Stop!” she ordered pushing Kili away but his strength was remarkable.

“You need to wake up and see the reality of what is!” Kili cried as Legolas’ hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. “And never talk to her like that!”

Legolas growled with every emotion as he advanced forward and in that second that Tauriel saw he was coming towards Kili, her daggers were in her hand. They twisted around in the air with threatening energy bouncing off their sharp edges. Tauriel stood in front of Kili before they both could blink.

“Don't you even dare to touch him” she hissed making Legolas stop dead on his tracks. He hissed as his eyes glazed over. The women he loved was standing in front of him with two daggers he knew she would use if he took another step. He had given her those.

Kili felt extremely uncomfortable of having Tauriel so close to a still raised sword and the way Legolas continued to take a small step infuriated him. He walked to her and caressed her cheek, every tension spark extinguished as he looked to Legolas.

“These little confrontations are getting annoying” Kili said as he relaxed Tauriel’s hands holding her dangerous daggers. Her eyes were still deadly and watched every move Legolas made but her body seemed to dance in harmony at Kili’s touch and warmth and that angered Legolas more.

“Then do something about it, pity how you need her to defend your honor, if you have any left”

And with those words Legolas found himself pressed against the wall of the hallway but it was Tauriel who had her daggers at his chest.

“Do you want to talk about honor?” she cried as Kili came to her and pulled her away by wrapping an arm around her waist. “Who is the one who keeps on mocking him!”

“Tauriel!” Kili cried as she finally ripped her grip from Legolas.

“Lets go” she ordered as she grabbed Kili’s hand and they walked away from the infuriated elf.

“If you don't want to go to the trial, don't feel compelled to do so” Tauriel hissed as they turned a corner and disappeared.

* * *

“Take a deep breath” Tauriel whispered as Kili felt too cold next to her as they made their way to the dining area. His warmth had disappeared making her frown.

“You have no idea how much I want to hurt him… and I don't like feeling that” he whispered as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

“I know my love” she sighed running her finger across his jaw.

“And please don't ever do that again”

“I am so sure he won’t hurt me, but what I saw in his eyes..”

“Thats exactly why I don't want you to do that again, and I mean it” he said as he stopped their walking.

“I still care about him” she whispered as she leaned against him.

“I know, that is why I'm going to talk to him”

She quickly looked up and shook her head. “No, you are not”

“Tau-”

“You two cannot see each other for more than a few seconds, because there are already glares and yelling!”

“I'm doing this for you” Kili argued as his tone got a bit defensive and Tauriel looked at him carefully.

“I know you will lose control”

He rose a brow. “You don't trust me? Alright Freckles, tell me when you do”

He walked away from her and she swallowed thickly as she could sense the anger trailing behind him.

“Kili” she hissed as she ran to catch up with him and she instantly regretted it as she flinched in pain. He grabbed her as he gave her a worried look.

“Tauriel” he whispered as she breathed in fast breaths. Her eyes were almost dark and dilated from the sharp pain surging down her back.

“My back…” she answered as he leaned her body on his so she would keep her weight off her feet. “I feel dizzy..”

“I'm sorry” he whispered at her ear as she took several more breaths. “I'm sorry”

“Its gone, the pain is gone” she assured after a few seconds.

“Maybe I should take you back to bed, and take you some food” he proposed as she shook her head slowly as to stop the buzzing in her ears.

“No I'm fi-”

But of course he did not wait and picked her up in his arms.

“You are a very good liar, but you have to try a bit harder to fool me” he whispered in her hair. “I'm sure the others will understand”

“Kili, we need to be there” she argued.

He shook his head as he turned around back to their room.

“Then at least take me with you to get some food”

“I doubt he's still lingering around”

“I'm not taking any chances, my love”

He sighed as he obeyed her and followed the chatter to the dining room.

Once inside he saw the lavish interior and a low whistle escaped his mouth.

“I guess we are in the royal dining room”

“You are” Thranduil answered… no Legolas around.. Kili thought with relief.. perfect.

“Tauriel and I would like to eat in the room”

“Are you not feeling well?” Dwalin asked getting up from his chair.

“What’s wrong?” Bilbo and Gandalf also asked both getting up from theirs as well.

“Nothing really” Tauriel assured as they all stopped eating but Fili still ate but looked at Tauriel with concern.

“You look pale” Bilbo noted as many of them nodded in agreement.

“I ran on accident, my back still hurts a bit, and I feel a bit dizzy, thats all”

“Verya can check you” Thranduil said in a smile. “But please do get something to eat first”

The couple nodded, and Kili smiled enthusiastically as he smelled the alluring scent of the meat and mashed potatoes. Fili was too busy eating the delicious food as he only gave his brother and Tauriel a small wave.

Thorin gave his nephew a roll of his eyes as he literally floated off to the source of the smell: to the long table at the side. He ignored the green food and marveled at the meats.

He sat Tauriel down as she went over and grabbed two plates. Her head was still feeling a bit wobbly and the smell of the food was not going well with her smell.

She closed her eyes as she felt the room turn flip upside down and her stomach turning.

“Tauriel” she heard Kili call as she bolted outside the room as she feared she would empty out her stomach.

The others rushed outside as Kili held Tauriel in his arms and caressed her back trying to make the sensation of vomiting go away.

She had tears in her eyes as the burning in her throat worsened. He felt her shake in his arms.

“I will get Verya” Thranduil urged.

“No, I'm fine, it's gone, do not disturb her, she must be tired of the trip” she said as she looked up and turned around to them. Kili wrapped an arm around her to steady the slight backwards rock of her body.

“Tauriel” he said with seriousness in his tone. He really thought Verya ought to check her.

“She said this was normal, crucial even”

At her words their audience seemed to calm their nerves.

Kili took a deep breath as he tried to push back his instinct to call Verya. He moved his hand to her stomach and caressed it.

“Do you want to still eat something?” he asked.

“Fruit” she said in a small smile.

“I got it!” Bilbo cried as he hurried back inside to get some fruit.

Minutes later Kili was climbing the stairs with two plates of food and Tauriel in his arms.

“You are going to finish that fruit before we get there” he chuckled as he turned the corner into their hallway.

“Elain is going to get here soon, I know it” she said and the mood instantly cooled. Kili sighed as the thought of the trial bounced back in his mind. He was not looking forward to it at all…

“They must do something about Nethelon, before I will” he hissed and Tauriel stiffened at the honesty in his words. He really did not carry out empty threats.

He opened the door to their room as she looked at him while he took of his coat.

“Kili, you will do no such thing, even if he is relieved from the council, you mustn't”

He saw the urgency in her eyes and something in them made him nod slowly.

“I won’t” he said as he hugged her.

“Good, now eat your food, which you are dying to dig into”

He chuckled as they both sat down on the bed and began to eat. Tauriel was still a bit lightheaded so after she finished, she laid down after taking off her cloak and bodice.

“That meat looks delicious, but I fear my stomach wouldn't agree to it”

“Those tiny babies already telling you what to eat” he teased as he sat the empty plate aside. He lifted the blanket away from her and nuzzled her stomach making her giggle in delight.

“They are already acting a bit naughty, but you're their father, so it doesn't surprise me”

He rolled his eyes as she laughed at her smart comment.

“What do you think they’ll be?” he asked in wonder as he leaned his chin down to her lower abdomen.

“They will be babies” Tauriel answered with a fake gasp and Kili sighed and shook his head. Her golden laugh bounced around them.

“I mean the gender Freckles!” he cried as he tickled her sides.

“Ohhh” she chuckled but then look down at him.

“I think they will be boys” Kili said and his voice got quieter. He laid his head to the side of her stomach as Tauriel teared with emotion.

“Two little Kilis running around” she whispered as the tears fell down her cheeks. Happiness showered on her as she thought of holding her babes in her arms, of meeting them for the first time, to lay eyes on the tiny beings Kili and her had created. 

“Or two little Tauriels”

He kissed her stomach as he went over to caress her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

“Two tiny girls, with red hair, green eyes from your mother, beautiful smile”

She smiled as she heard his words. His voice got sweeter and smoother when they talked about their babies.

“Or even black haired and brown, melting eyes, or one girl and a boy. A little prince and princess” she said as she sniffed. He kissed her nose as he then dove for her lips.

“Whatever they are” he breathed tasting her smile.

“They will be perfect” she added. His fingertips touched her nose and ran across her cheeks and seemed to trace the freckles there. She had tiny, scattered stars on her beautiful face for sure.... and if connected they formed constellations.

“I hope they have freckles” he mused as she smiled and closed her eyes as his touch became softer than snowflakes.

Thinking about his little family gave him courage to face anything… courage to face those responsible for yet another nightmare, responsible for almost ending innocent lives. 

“They will be punished” Kili hissed as he gathered her in his arms. “All of them!”

“Its going to be difficult, but we will make it happen” she said with determination in her voice.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the wooden door.

“Tauriel, Kili” Fili called. “Shes here, its about to begin”

They both froze as silence overtook them.

“We will be right out” Tauriel managed to say.

She climbed down from Kili and dressed again in the bodice and cloak.

“Alright” he said as he straightened his coat. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and found his warmth around her.

“I love you” he whispered as he kissed her lips and she said the same words by kissing him one more time, deeply and slowly.

They parted and they went out the door and they found everyone listening to Thorin. The hallway was filled with tension, and an underlying sense of oncoming drama.

“Everyone on your best behavior” he ordered as he looked to Kili with extra seriousness in his eyes. Kili looked to the floor as he nodded… it was such a difficult promise to keep.

“It is a formal trial, so we should all be respectful” Bard reminded as Gandalf nodded.

“Anything they say about Tauriel and Kili should be left ignored, do not argue about how they treat them” the wizard said as he looked around to everyone and his eyes settled on Tauriel.

“Do you want to say something?” he asked with a smile.

She nodded as everyone turned towards her. “Thank you for being here. Many of them will resent the death of Castion, some will resent me, but I'm sure some will not be as harsh”

“We have a lot of witnesses, so I truly believe this will go in our favor” Kili hoped. Tauriel could feel the tight grip on her hand, and she knew he was scared for her, for what they will say to her. He knew that he wanted to protect her and defend her from anyone, so she knew that was bound to break his promise.

“Alright lets go” Thorin said and everyone took a second until they moved.

They walked through the walkways, being led by two elves.

The door to the chamber was visible from afar and Tauriel could not take her eyes away from it… could this really turn into another nightmare… she thought as the carved pattern on the wooden door she had memorized kept her attention.

Was the fire already engraved in her mind lethal enough that this experience seemed like a minor drizzle…. while the rest seemed to be a raging thunderstorm…

Kili was to her left, and he wanted to know of that storming nightmare, the one he had not heard or witnessed before.

The door opened and they walked inside. It was a large chamber with a high ceiling, but the air was stuffy and full of uncertainty.

Nethelon’s face did not wear fear nor regret. Anira’s cold eyes followed Tauriel to her seat.

“Her mere presence is intoxicating” Anira hissed gaining a grin from the elf next to her. He had planned a murder… which unfortunately had failed……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehhhehheheheheehehehe. cliffhanger.  
> The next chapter is a bit intimidating to write... like the 'battle' chapters were...  
> So many characters! so much going on! ahh!! and more elven names to think of ahhhh!  
> Fear not it will come together by magic!  
> That baby talk omg! I teared up! :'D Kili and Freckles are soo cute and I cant wait until I stop hurting them and they can have their babies!  
> Legolas.... please stop.... explosion soooon.  
> I enjoy Thranduil's and Legolas' conversations! They are short but soo dramatic xD awww his mom! Dx and perhaps war has changed Thranduil...  
> Nethelon and Anira ugghhh! I even hate them xD  
> (ps.. sorry if there are some little mistakes i missed xD)  
> a bit more talk about Tauriel's nightmare.... could it be possibly connected to that one thing she brought up before... that some of you have caught? ;)  
> Your guesses are close! And thanks for your ideas!  
> THe actual... like actual this time.. trial will be next chapter! Its going to be a hiatus! Thats why this update was short :p i wanted the trial to start in another chapter :)  
> Next update will come soon :)


	44. New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tttttttt.... trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)  
> Thanks for the love in the last chapter! So glad you all enjoyed that!  
> Its trial time! And hence one of the most chaotic and difficult chapters to write... please bear with me, I had/have many school things that take up my mind! xD  
> But know that I spend a good amount of time on every chapter for it to be good! (hopefully) xD  
> Long chapter Folks!

Anira watched as Tauriel and her companions reached the benches. She hissed as she knew Tauriel would have the aid and protection of many of them. Many saw her as a perfect elf, one who never does any wrong… but she has done this time, and Anira would make sure her mistakes would be heard loud and clear. Elain would have no problem voicing those mistakes she had committed.

The chamber that was led into by the wooden door was large and its ceiling was high. Thranduil’s throne was grand and it made a fair competition against the beauty of the room. It had benches that circled it, and a two more prestigious long benches that accommodated the members of his majesty’s council, that were seated against the wall at the side of the throne. There were only ten seated there, as the other two were in another bench along with the guards that were now seen as traitors as well. The bench where no one wished to sit as they were now at the mercy of Thranduil, his council, and those pressing the charges. 

Verya was also in one of the benches at the other side of the room, against the wall, she was the ‘master’ healer, one that ministered the other healers in the kingdom, as well as the teaching of the young ones who wished to take up the trade. Many high ranking elves were also sitting with her, such as the master of weapons, master of textiles and so on.

The atmosphere was indeed rich in tension but more so with curiosity. The members of the council and many present had not seen Tauriel and now that they did… their eyes bore into her, some with genuine excitement and curiosity and some with disgust.

Her children had not made themselves shown, but everyone's eyes laid at her stomach. She laid her hands at her lap as Kili wrapped an arm around her waist shooting the intruders harsh glares that made some of them instantly look away.

There was some chatter in the room disrupting the silence, and one guard was speaking with Thranduil. Tauriel looked to Verya who gave her a small wave.

“Legolas” Tauriel mouthed and Verya shook her head as she stared at the door. Tauriel felt a sense of guilt that Legolas had not shown up. But if he didn't want to be there, then he didn't have to.

Verya looked to Thranduil who was still talking and then to the council who was still getting organized, she then got up from her seat and crossed the room to the benches in the front.

“Hey” Tauriel greeted as Verya hugged her.

“How are those babies doing?” Verya cooed as she touched her stomach.

“A bit naughty, telling their mother what to eat already” Kili answered before Tauriel could. Verya chuckled at Kili’s interruption.

“It’s all normal, some smells and foods will be very harsh for your sensitive sense of smell, foods that were appetizing before will not be so anymore, even foods that were a few days ago”

“Well that’s a shame, I did like meat” Tauriel teased as she poked Kili on the shoulder.

“Verya you should go back to your seat” Fili said as he pointed to Thranduil who seemed ready to carry on. Verya nodded quickly as she hugged Tauriel one more time.

“Good luck” Verya whispered. “Be nice”

Tauriel chuckled lightly. “Tell that to your sister”

Kili looked at her in confusion as Verya sped walked to her seat.

“Who?” Kili asked.

“Shh, you’ll see in a few minutes”

“Those elves seem a bit tough” Dwalin muttered as he was next to Thorin who nodded.

“We are here for justice, that makes us stronger” Gandalf assured.

The chatter died down, but not the shaking of Tauriel’s hand, she was beyond nervous and Kili knew it.

“Hey, Freckles, after this, you, me and your room” he whispered without looking at her. She smiled as she bit her lip. She leaned against him and whispered next to his ear.

“Its not just me and you anymore” she chuckled. 

He sighed as she laughed in her hand. “Thanks for ruining the mood”

At the council side Arandor rose. “I welcome all of you, and of course to many of my fellow members who had to travel to get here in such a short notice”

“First I would like to introduce us to our guests” the elder elf continued as a silent Thranduil nodded.

He pointed to the upper bench and started from the left.

“Aildon” Arandor announced as a dark haired elf rose and gave them all a small bow.

“I have to say that I was shocked when I read that message, fact that a war had taken place shook me, but regarding her, that was beyond disappointing” the elf said as he shook his head. Tauriel swallowed as Kili stiffened beside her.

“Tauriel, I still don't know what to say” the elf said as he looked to his hands. Kili knew that that elf had been a friend, someone kind to Tauriel as she looked sad at his  
words. If it had been someone that she had already disliked or disliked her then she would have glared and tried to ignore their comment.

Arandor waited a few seconds to regain the attention in the room, as Thorin quieted his kin who were loudly glaring at the dark haired elf.

“Hastos” Arandor then said.

A rather short elf stood up, his hair a light shade of brown and a kind expression.

“I would first like to say that we are all a bit shocked that dwarves are indeed in this chamber” he said with a light chuckle that actually was filled with humor.

“We have discussed this Hastos” Thranduil sighed.

“I know we did, but to actually see them, that’s another feeling entirely” he said. The jumpy and comical elf turned to the silent couple. “So you are the one who took over her”

Kili did not glare as the elves’ voice was not rude nor cold.

“Yes” Kili answered with a grin as the elf nodded.

“Hmm” Hastos replied as he sat down. “Nice to see you Tauriel, and thank the Valar you are well”

Tauriel smiled and waved. “Nice to see you too and thank you”

“I see our love will have no future,” Hastos said in a gasp as he playfully placed his hand over his heart. Tauriel and many more smiled and chuckled while Kili rose a brow which Tauriel dismissed. They would discuss it later.

“Are you done?” Elain grumbled as she shook her head. Hastos rolled his eyes and Elain glared at him which caused him to look away.

“Erlan” a tall, and sturdy elf stood up. He gave them all a bow and sat down which caused Arandor to raise a brow.

“Nothing to say?” he asked.

The elf laid his hands at his lap as he shook his head. “I will save my words for later”

His tone made Tauriel flinch as his hazel eyes seemed to burned through her. Erlan was a difficult elf, but he was kind, and Tauriel hoped he was kind in this situation as well.

“Melori”

A tall, beautiful, blonde elf stood up. She wore a smile in her face as she waved to the visitors. Tauriel instantly lit up and smiled as she looked at the elf.

Melori turned to Kili and Tauriel and her eyes fell to her stomach. “I can feel them from over here” the elf whispered. Tauriel smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at Melori, she had missed her so much.

The high elf climbed down from the bench and went over to Tauriel as her dress glided gracefully across the floor. Kili held her tighter as the elf approached her but Tauriel stood up and embraced the elf making a few discontent elves roll their eyes. Melori made Tauriel look even shorter than usual as she towered over her and Kili smiled as he had noted that Tauriel was the shortest one indeed, as even Verya was taller than her. Melori was as tall as Thranduil, but even her height did not make her look threatening, but Kili somehow knew that she was dangerous if provoked. Their hug tightened and they finally parted.

“Justice will be served Darling” Melori whispered and placed her hand at Tauriel’s stomach. “Amazing how they are twins, Verya is right, they are strong”

Kili who was off to the side, more than ready to defend Tauriel, relaxed his stance.

“What you two share is worth fighting for” she said as Kili moved to wrap an arm at Tauriel’s waist.

“Thank you” he said as he nodded. Tauriel’s tears fell silently as she said nothing but grabbed the older’s elves hand and brought it to rest at her own cheek. Melori then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Melori, we would like to move along” Elain hissed as her chin rested on the palm of her hand.

“Your voice is the last thing I want to hear right now” Melori accused as she climbed back to the bench. “After what you said-”

“Lets calm down” Arandor whispered as Melori sat down and she glared at Elain whose hands were in fists. Melori’s dark green eyes challenged her blue ones and of course she was the victorious one as Elain ripped her gaze away from hers.

“Taryan” Arandor said and that's when Nethelon smiled. He was one who would oppose.

Tauriel readied herself for the harsh words of the elf.

“Hello to you all, Tauriel if it was I who had more of a say in this, you would be sitting beside Nethelon and Anira”

“She is not a murderer!” Kili hissed and their kin instantly stiffened. Oh no…

“The crimes she has committed are grave enough and more so what she carries inside of her!”

Kili stood up and he leaned over the rail. “Don't you dare speak of my children!”

“Kili” Tauriel whispered as Fili was also trying to make him sit down.

“Your children are a crime” Tayran cried. Anira smiled as she looked to the ground. She enjoyed seeing the anger plastered on Tauriel’s face.

“Tayran!” Melori hissed as she glared at the elf.

“Watch your words!” Kili growled as Tauriel tried to sit him back down to no avail. “He knows this wont end well for you”

Kili pointed at a glaring Nethelon. He had tasted his wrath and he had to admit that a part of him was scared of that wrath of that dwarf.

“Enough Kili!” Thorin ordered as he made Kili turn to him. “Sit down please”

“Tayran” Thranduil warned and the infuriated elf. “Sit”

He still looked to Kili with murder written in his pale blue eyes.

Melori sighed out loud. “Don't make me go over there and sit you down Tayran!”

Tayran gave her a cold glare as well but he finally sat down as he grumbled.

The official trial had not started and there were already murderous glares being thrown around.

Arandor took a deep breath as the different emotions in the room were already flying high.

“Elain” he sighed as he knew she had a lot to say. Elain rose making Tauriel stiffen and Melori shot the dark haired elf a warning glare.

“Nice to see that one who killed Castion” she said as she glared at Kili making Tauriel’s glare intensify.

“Elain” Arandor sighed. They were here to discuss Nethelon, Anira, and the guards not Castion.

“Ohh, I know, I just wanted to say that” she said in a deadly smile. “Also may I say this is the most diverse group of different races, dwarves, humans, wizards and halflings”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed as Elain’s rested on his. “The King under the Mountain, one of the most richest souls, surprised how you allowed a traitor into your kingdom”

“I simply opened the door” Thorin said as his kin chuckled at his wit. Elain’s smile disappeared as she stared at Tauriel and looked ready to rant.

“Elain” Melori warned as Hastos also looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Don't worry Melori, I wont make your ‘daughter’ sad” Elain hissed.

Elain and Tauriel had grown together and Elain being the oldest, had always made Tauriel’s life harder. Jealousy and anger throughout the kingdom was not rare. Melori was someone who protected Tauriel alongside Legolas, but Melori traveled around a lot and was always busy.

Melori glared at the younger elf. “Then move along and save your words for the trial”

“Delighted to do so” Elain said as she then turned to Verya. “My sister told me to be kinder today, but I can't seem to see how I would be kind to a traitor”

Verya looked to the floor as Kili rose an eyebrow. How could they be sisters? Verya was kind and friendly when Elain was the complete opposite.

“You are kind to no one” Tauriel snorted as she crossed her arms.

Arandor cleared his throat as to move on… they really did need to but at that moment the door opened and Legolas walked in. Tauriel felt his presence before she turned around.

His face wore no emotion as he walked straight through the middle of the room and right next to the smaller high chair, next to his father’s throne.

Tauriel tried to read his expression as Kili sighed… well his presence made something in him freeze with suppressed anger.

“Thalion” Arandor’s voice pulled her out of trying to read Legolas who was looking to the floor.

“Hello” Thalion said. “I have met Kili before, and that in itself was an interesting experience. And I have to say that no one should underestimate him, as Nethelon right now is thankful that there is some distance between them and that Tauriel is holding him back”

Nethelon hissed as Kili and Tauriel smiled at Thalion’s voice.

“I don't want to correlate with those two as their actions were barbaric, so I would be in support of Tauriel and Kili” and with that Thalion smiled and sat down. Tauriel sent him a small appreciative smile as Kili did the same. He especially liked when the elf complimented his ability to scare Nethelon.

“Alros” Arandor said as a light haired elf who was writing in some papers rose. He waved to the visitor's benches.

“Welcome King Under the Mountain, and it's quite the honor to meet you Bard the dragon slayer. and the rest of you, I will be honest this is bizarre, as we are all trying, some more than others, to agree to the entry of some of you, but we ourselves need to be ashamed as one of ours tried to take those children’s lives after our king declared full pardon on Tauriel” Alros turned to Thranduil who nodded appreciatively. They all met earlier and that had been a big topic of discussion.

“We are all different, and we all have loud opinions, that's what makes this council effective, but this time it's different, as it is personal” Alros announced as Thorin nodded and looked to Kili and Tauriel… of course it was personal.

“I am not sure of my standing, but I have known Tauriel for many years, and whilst I was disappointed, I have given it much thought, and agree to support them” the elf nodded and gave Tauriel a smile before sitting down. Kili gave him a slight bow for his wise words and caught the way Alros ‘secretly’ smiled at Melori who gave him a small appreciative nod.

“Hmm” Kili whispered as he looked to Tauriel. He could see a unique spark between those elves.

“Short version, he is in love with her, she is too amazing for him” she said as Kili rose a brow. “Just kidding, it's complicated”

“Daeron, my brother” the last elf rose and waved at them.

“I also had the honor to meet Kili… and I do agree with Thalion, his dangerous aura is quite frightening when provoked”

The dwarves all chuckled as Kili seemed to blush slightly. Bard had to quiet Dwalin who was seating next to him.

“Tauriel, you know I'm with you both”

“Thank you” she said as Kili gave the elf some thumbs up. The elf chuckled as he returned the gesture.

“So that is all of us” Arandor sighed… he was already tired. Thorin stood as he straightened his coat and the small gold crown that rested at his head.

“I would like to introduce ourselves too, but I will make it brief” he said as he pointed to Bilbo who was seated last.

“Bilbo, our hobbit, Gandalf, our wizard, Bard, the one who ended the dragon, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili, my heir”

Everyone mumbled some hellos, and Bard waved awkwardly after being named with such a title.

“Kili, Tauriel, would you like to say something?” Thranduil proposed.

Tauriel nodded as she stood and her eyes went directly over to Nethelon and Anira.

“You don't know how hard it is to not go over there, and end this myself” she hissed glaring at Nethelon. Kili stood up and calmed her down.

“That won’t be necessary” Melori soothed. “Do not stain your hands”

Tauriel gave her a nod as she sat down.

“I have nothing to say at the moment” Kili sighed. “I just ask for respect for her”

Tauriel smiled as he sat next to her.. Legolas seemed to look at the floor to avoid looking at them. Verya saw that way he sat rigid at his seat and she knew it was a lot for him to sit at the chair and look at them smiling at each other with so much love reflected in their eyes.

“We shall begin” Thranduil announced. “Daeron”

Daeron stood and grabbed a piece of paper, and cleared his throat. “The defendants are Nethelon, Anira, and thirteen guards as some were killed”

At the sound of her name Anira hissed and fought the shackles on her wrists. She was being humiliated by her…. she hated Tauriel with so much emotion that even she questioned it.

“The council will hear the testimonies of those witness present, and will strive to exclude Nethelon and Anira… from his majesty’s council”

Tauriel looked at Nethelon who was staring at the floor with a glare burning in his eyes. Castion had failed him.

“As well as exclusion and permanent banishment from Mirkwood”

Arandor sighed as Anira gasped.

“And that banishment can come in… any form possible if the verdict reaches to that”

“Death?” Anira asked as she gazed into Arandor. For the first time, Tauriel saw fear in her usual cold eyes. She saw a flicker of helplessness cross her face but it was soon gone and only fury burned into her eyes as they landed upon Tauriel.

“I had nothing to do with this!” she cried as she got up from the bench but some guards forced her back down.

“Yes you did” Nethelon whispered. His face looked terrorized and half crazy.

Anira fisted her hand and glared at Nethelon. “I will kill you myself! Stop lying!”

“Enough!” Thranduil's voice boomed through the elongated room.

“I had nothing to do with this!” she repeated.

“Anira” Melori’s soft voice was heard. “According to Thranduil you told Castion to, ‘just kill her already’ “ Anira fell quiet as her hands started to shake. “Perhaps you did not plan it, but you knew”

“She did not look surprised” Legolas said from his high chair. His eyes avoided that of Kili’s and Tauriel’s, instead they looked to Melori. “I did not see a drop of surprise and confusion in them as I saw in everybody else”

Anira shook her head as her eyes watered. “It was all his plan!”

“Anira!” Nethelon cried. His chest was heaving as the guards grabbed Anira and moved her to the end of the bench out of the grasp of the infuriating traitor.

“I see we have already started” Thranduil sighed as he got from his throne. “I myself saw and heard everything so this should be over soon”

“Erasing their names from the council is not that easy” Elain argued.

“I'm afraid she’s right” Thalion whispered as he flipped pages in his lap.

“I do not want them here” Thranduil hissed staring at Nethelon who had finally showed a hint of fear.

“Tauriel and Kili, we need to hear from you” Thranduil ordered as he nodded towards the couple. He went back to his throne and sat down as Legolas’ stare followed him.

Kili and Tauriel got up from their bench, walked passed the railing and stood in the center of the room.

Melori smiled as she saw the way Kili held her hand and took every precaution such as having a foot in front, ready for anything Nethelon, Anira or anyone else for that matter, dared to do.

Elain rolled her eyes in the most unprofessional way as she saw many of her peers gaze at the couple with smiles on their faces. It was as if Tauriel and even Kili had a magical spell on everyone… everyone liked her, many feared her, and some envied her.

“I went up to King Thranduil to offer him the gems as a token of appreciation for being generous” Tauriel began as everyone listened intently especially the ones who were not present.

“Too generous” Tayran whispered but immediately paled as Melori send him a glare. She smiled a smug smile as he turned away from her gaze.

“And then Castion had his sword at my neck” Tauriel said as her voice quivered and Kili tightened his arm around her waist as his own glare settled at his eyes from the memory. “I had no time to act as I was still holding the chest of the gems, one wrong move and I know he would have killed me”

Her glare changed from horrified to dangerous as she looked at Nethelon. “He had plan this before, to kill me, and my children!”

A shiver ran past her as Nethelon looked away, his indifference made her more furious.

“I shot him with an arrow” Kili then said. “It gave her enough time to escape his grasp”

“And then-” she said as she closed her eyes. Melori felt her heartbeat stop as she saw Tauriel in such a despaired state. She could see how she was trying to fight back the tears, to not show any weakness.

“Castion got up from the ground after I pulled the arrow from his leg, and he grabbed me… and slammed me to the ground”

Everyone was silent as they heard Tauriel talk with a soft voice that broke every few words… it was so strange to see her so… broken.

“It was his last attempt to-” she whispered as she swallowed and her composure and hold on her tears finally broke and at that moment Kili hugged her. She laid her head down on her shoulder, next to his neck, trying to hide her face.

Everyone could agree on something: their height difference did not make them look strange or even ridiculous but it made them something so pure and interesting to look at. Tauriel was not much taller then Kili, but their height difference was… adorable according to a smiling Melori.

“She fell unconscious after, her ears were bleeding and there was blood at her pants, our healer said it was a… miscarriage”

Melori looked to her hands as Kili swallowed hard. “We thought they had not made it. Verya was brought to us and told us otherwise”

Thranduil pointed to Verya and she swiftly got up, ignoring the hard look from Elain.

“Once I got there, I knew it was next to impossible the children would be alive” she announced as Tauriel sniffed and looked at her. Kili wiped the tears from her eyes and held her close to his body, letting her lean on him.

“I checked if they were alive and they appeared not to be, but finally I did feel something as well as Tauriel. The energy was in fact weak, but they are both well”

Tauriel nodded as her hand fell down to her stomach and caressed it through the cloak.

“Though I must say… it was close, but they are indeed strong” Verya said in a smile as Tauriel also gave her one of her own though that smile did not reach her eyes.

“Thank you Verya” Arandor said and the elven healer sat down.

“You are weak” Melori noted as she looked at Tauriel with concern in her eyes.

“My recovery has been far slower than previous injuries, my back is still colored with bruises, I get dizzy when I try to walk or stand for long, and my head seems to ring, and I can feel that they are not as strong as before, but I am healing”

“Only monsters would do this” Melori hissed turning to Nethelon and Anira.

The entire room grew silent as Melori walked down from the upper bench. Everyone knew of her ability to speak and Nethelon and Anira knew that too well. And now that Tauriel was involved they knew she would become colder. Melori didn't even wait for the instruction to get up and speak.

Kili and Tauriel walked back to their bench as Melori passed them. Tauriel felt her hand touch her cheek quickly…. what she had given to have her a few days earlier. She could not wait for Kili to meet her outside the trial as she knew he was burning to ask why she had not mention her at all since she seemed to be someone important in her life.

Melori wore a long black dress that fit her tall figure perfectly. Kili knew she was older than Tauriel, even when she did not look as old as she would be, since Thranduil looked ridiculously young for his age.

“I have many things to say, as the lead speaker” Melori said as she began to pace a little. Elain sighed.. classic move by her. Melori wanted to scare Nethelon and Anira and by the looks of it, it was definitely working.

“First it pains me to hear some opinions of my fellow council members” she began. “I understand that Tauriel committed many mistakes-”

“And yet she’s seating in the other side of the room!” Elain cried in disbelief as she stood up and Kili’s glare settled on her. He knew that the council members could lock her in a cell but he held onto her… they could try, and it would not end up being a pretty sight.

“We are not here to discuss that!” Hastos interjected.

“She had been banished for her mistakes” Legolas added shooting Tauriel a hardened look for the first time since he arrived. 

“And yet here she is” Tayran cried as the room filled with chatter. The dwarves all started to insult Elain and Tayran loudly. Thorin sighed as Gandalf and Bard were trying to restrain the dwarves.

“That's what a banishment means, to not be allowed back inside” Erlan said as he crossed his legs.

“Her babies were almost killed Erlan!” Melori cried. “She is here facing everyone just to seek justice for the trauma she has endured, for the planned murder”

“Those children are not supposed to be bor-” Elain started to say when Kili got up from the bench.

“Don't” he warned as he hissed through his teeth. “Don't you dare finish that sentence!”

His growl made Elain raise a brow as many present felt the dangerous vibe coming off of him.

“I am tired of hearing my children being treated with no respect at all!” he cried as his voice rattled the walls. Tauriel was next to him, trying to calm him but even she felt the anger boil her blood. Fili stood still as he let his brother rumble on… he needed to get that out of his chest.

“They are innocent little beings who do not deserve to be called a crime, or be told that they are not supposed to be born”

Melori smiled as she looked to the floor…. the young dwarf prince was reckless indeed.

“They are my children” he growled as he looked to Elain and Tayran. “And don't you dare speak of them in such a way!”

“You don't get to threaten us, who are you to speak to us like this” Elain cried in disbelief as Tayran nodded in agreement.

Tauriel turned to the two elves who were now standing and looked to them straight in the eye. “He is a prince of Erebor”

Elain grumbled angrily and sat back down… they were all truly wasting their time.

Kili was still glaring and breathing in harshly as he sat down next to Tauriel who gave him a smile. She caressed his cheek and felt everything escape from him.

“These little beings are lucky to have you as their father” she whispered almost inaudibly as she caressed her stomach.

He smiled his side grin, even if his eyes still held anger he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“I'm lucky to have the three of you” he murmured next to her ear. Sitting down they were the same height which he used to his advantage to wrap an arm around her shoulders and lean her against him. Her touch was calming down the chaotic emotions he was feeling.

The council members were arguing amongst themselves and Thranduil seemed to have a headache as he was picking his temples in complete annoyance.

“This is getting no where” Legolas whispered to his father.

“I hoped that they would argue less since we already discussed this” he sighed as Melori and Elain were almost at each others throats.

“Lets all calm down!” Thranduil ordered as Alros pulled back Melori and Tayran did the same with Elain.

“This is supposed to be a professional setting” Arandor exclaimed as the high elves still hissed at each other.

“Calm down Melori” Alros whispered at her ear. She sighed as she ripped herself free from him and went to the middle of the room once again.

“Its obvious that we won’t reach middle ground, as some do support attempted murder” she sighed with venom in her voice.

“I do no such thing!” Erlan cried. “I am saying that Tauriel herself is a traitor and should be treated as one, Elain and Tayran agree to that”

The Erebor kin all stiffened at that and Kili almost leaped toward the elf.

“That has been discussed and I have pardoned her” Thranduil said as he stood up.

“Her crimes are severe, you should have summoned the entire council not just five of us” Elain shot back.

“We reached common ground on her death punishment, then I lifted it with approval of the majority of us” Thranduil hissed. “And I myself decided on it. This trial is not for her or to question her children’s lives but to decide to exclude those two from the council and to name their punishment for planning to question my decision!”

“Let’s all decide this, now” Arandor interrupted the deadly match between Elain and Thranduil.

“We do not have enough information” Tayran argued and Legolas snorted… the prince was emitting strange behavior now a days.

“Not enough information?” he asked as he glared at Tayran. “My father and I were right there, we were attacked by our own guards, and we saw when Castion tried to kill her”

“And now he’s gone” Elain hissed turning her cold gaze to Kili. Tauriel was surprised that she had not brought that up as often but she thought that maybe she will… scream at Kili some other time outside the trial.

Kili gave her a smug almost wistful smile which infuriated her more as Tauriel sighed and shook her head. Must Kili always be reckless?

“Stop that my love” she hissed but even a small smile shone in her as well.

“She looks like she wants to kill me” Kili whispered as he smiled with no care.

“The trial seems like is almost over, maybe she will try after”

“Its far from ending” Kili whispered as the council started to loudly argue… again. Arandor, Daeron and Thalion were the ones who were trying to calm the rest of the members to no such luck.  

“And you told _us_ to behave” Dwalin said as he looked to Thorin who sighed tiredly. 

"I actually miss Erebor" Bilbo mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed that!!  
> A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS!  
> But first... Melori! ahhh my fave! Tauriel has a lot to talk about herself... as her and Kili still have a lot to know of each other! Melori is basically a mom figure to Tauriel... and Kili will ask "Why the hell have you not talked about her?"  
> Sooo new elves to hate and new ones to love xD (some of my readers have a 'hate meter' xD and Im pleased to add to it)  
> Legolas was actually behaving XD... not for long.......  
> Damn! Melori vs. Elain!  
> the trial is getting a bit too chaotic... poor Thranduil... he is so annoyed... just wants to get it all over with... he wants nethelon and anira out of his council and maybe out of mirkwood *-* (he also just wants to get some wine perhaps) daddy elf and son elf conversation soon... an angst free one perhaps...  
> Verya and Elain are sisters... mhhh I myself did not see that coming xD  
> Aww protective Kili is so amazing!!! A bit of an emotional outburst from him! Yeah tell them Kili!  
> More to come.. soon! Semester is over on Wednesday sooo more updates!!! WOOOHH! *-*  
> I cant wait to finish the trial... for the stuff that come after! (fight) (some other stuff)  
> Thank you all for your wonderful ideas! (especially the smut one xD)  
> <3


	45. Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY!  
> Short chapter yet many things/conversations going on with diff. characters :D  
> Sorry it took this long to post this :P Things come up that take my time even if school is over xD  
> Thanks for the love <3 xoxo

“This hits them on a personal level” Gandalf observed as he looked at Kili and Tauriel who were silent listening to everyone argue. “Of course this will take longer than usual, and a bit louder too”

Tauriel looked ready to defend Melori and Hastos who were being attacked with loud words by Elain, Tayran and even Erlan.

“This is personal to you, maybe you shouldn't even be here!” Elain cried as she glared at Melori.

“Personal just to _me_?” Melori asked with a lifted brow. “Thranduil and Legolas were both attacked by their own guards, and this isn't personal to you? Your own sister was there to see if those children were still alive! and lets not forget that Castion was killed, is that not personal? or were those rumors false so he would make Tauriel jealous?”

Everyone grew wide eyed and silent as the shocking comment swam around. Elain looked like she would launch at the taller elf. The situation would get uglier if she did… and much more chaotic.

Tauriel stared at the ground as the words sunk in… and Kili was shaking his head… why was it not surprising that many liked Tauriel in more than one way? She was beautiful in many ways but Kili saw the clear discomfort in her as they talked about what Castion could have felt for her.

Elain fisted her hands and everyone saw as her cheeks became colored with a soft rosy color. Melori knew she had hit a nerve and sighed as Elain did not say anything… clearly she was genuinely hurt yet a spark of anger flashed in her eyes.

“She doesn't deserve your protection” Elain whispered with a deadly tone. Melori tensed and instantly hissed.

“Not here” Melori warned as Tauriel swallowed, clearly she had heard what Elain had said.

Thranduil got up swiftly as Legolas followed.

“We will continue this tomorrow” he announced as Elain and Melori glared at each other. Tauriel looked ready to also jump into the conversation but Kili’s hand at her arm stopped her.

“Thranduil” Arandor interrupted.

“Tomorrow” he repeated as he nodded to the dwarves. Thorin got up and couldn't agree more, their council was getting no where and Thranduil was close to killing Nethelon himself just to get it over with.

“Not another day of this” Tauriel whispered as Thranduil walked to his council who was still trying to calm Melori, Elain and Alros down.

“What did she mean?” Kili asked as he furrowed his brow.

“Who?”

“Elain”

Tauriel quickly masked any expression and shrugged her shoulders.

Before she could say anything he shook his head.

“You're lying Freckles” he said as he kissed her forehead and went over to talk with his uncle.

“Kili I think it's a good idea to start fresh tomorrow” Thorin said as Gandalf agreed with a nod.

“We should get some sleep” Gandalf proposed and Bilbo got up from his seat and clapped his hands.

“I agree with that!” he said as he quickly made his way to the door after giving a brief hug to Tauriel.

Kili went back to her and gave her a smile because she still looked a bit taken back for what he had told her.

“We should get some rest” he said as she got up and straightened her cloak.

“You’re right” she said as she looked at his soft melting eyes.

“About…”

Her eyes became serious then. “I am lying and I do want to go to sleep”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“Lets go then” he whispered as the council members started to file out. The chamber was noisy and Tauriel yearned for some silence and to be cuddled next to his warmth.

Elain gave her glare as she walked across the railing and purposely bumped into Tauriel’s shoulder. Kili rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Tauriel’s eyes grew impatient as she hurried out of the chamber after Elain and Kili ran a hand through his hair. Her recklessness could compete well with his and was even worse now.

-

“Say it to me” Tauriel hissed catching up to Elain. “Whatever is eating you alive say it to me”

Elain continued walking and then sharply turned around as the tension spiked. “He doesn't know does he?” she asked and Tauriel froze with suppressed anger.

“And it wouldn't be your right to tell him” she whispered with a threat hanging heavy on her sentence. Elain’s eyes grew colder as they landed on Kili.

“Don't blame him for his death as Castion asked for it!” Tauriel growled. “Do not look at him with such eyes”

“How could anyone ask for death?” Elain shot back as her hand tightened at her waist and Tauriel knew that was where she kept her dagger.

“Touch him, and it will be the last time you open your eyes” Tauriel threatened as Kili pulled her back. Legolas and Verya were also approaching with Melori close behind.

“I would love to see you try” Elain hissed as Tauriel’s daggers made their way to her hands. Kili instantly pulled out his own sword as Elain tensed.

Her pink lips pulled into a smile as she took a step closer to Tauriel, completely ignoring the dangerous and impressive stance from Kili.

“Your mood is being affected already” she chuckled as she looked down at Tauriel’s stomach. “Those children are better off without a mother like you”

And that was when Tauriel lost any control she had and she was suddenly in front of Elain with such an angry glare that it automatically forced Elain to take a step back. No one could lie that Tauriel was in fact dangerous and frightening, she was not the previous captain of the guard for nothing.

“You're angry because you know I'm right” Elain taunted as she grabbed her own dagger at her waist and ripped it from its sheath.

“Tauriel” Kili urged as he grabbed her but she shook his grip off.

“Be careful of what you say” Tauriel hissed as her daggers sparkled in her hands.

A frightened spark flew across Elain’s eyes but was covered with an unimpressed glare.

“Be careful Darling” Elain whispered as she took a step closer and pushed Tauriel back forcefully. “I know how to use daggers as well”

“I can kill you with my bare hands” Tauriel threatened as Melori finally grabbed her by the shoulder.

“And if I kill you, it wouldn't be just you would it?” she asked and her eyes flickered down to her stomach and it made both Kili and Tauriel freeze; Elain had hit a nerve and committed a mistake: bringing their children into the conversation. Legolas tensed behind them and Verya stopped him from advancing forward.

“Elain!” Verya hissed from the audience behind them that had accumulated.

Kili and Tauriel’s glares were enough to make Elain take a few more steps back.

“Leave” Melori ordered as Elain finally turned around after she gave them all burning glares. Tauriel stood there with her daggers still tight in her hands. Elain was cruel enough to let her mouth speak what mustn't be spoken and Tauriel could only do so much to keep her quiet.

Dwalin and the rest of their kin came to Tauriel and Kili and surrounded them with Melori in the center as well.

“You should control your anger better” Melori whispered as Tauriel took a deep breath and Kili wrapped an arm around her. “Your life is not only yours anymore, you must be careful”

“She would have ripped that Elain to pieces!” Dwalin roared but Melori gave him a look which made him instantly silent. Thorin rose a brow… Melori could quiet his friend with just one look… impressive.

“I'm taking her to rest” Kili said in an ordering tone as he looked to Tauriel who shook her head.

“I want to talk with Melori” she whispered and her jaw hardened to keep the tears from falling.

Melori and Kili saw the change in her eyes behind the mask of suppressed feelings.

“Tauriel” Kili pressed as his eyes became concerned. He caressed her cheek as she gave him a smile that did not light up her face.

“Go with your brother, I will be there in a few minutes” she assured but Kili shook his head. She was not well and he wanted to know what was wrong.

“I'm fine” she muttered but he gave her a hardened look. She was lying, and he knew it. Whatever it was, he knew it was something she did not want to speak of, especially around their audience. And on top of it all, Kili did not want to leave her side, and he knew she didn't either, but she needed to go with the older elf.

“She will be safe with me” Melori assured as she looked at Kili. She looked at his eyes and smiled, there was so much kindness, recklessness, and passion in them, just as she saw in Tauriel’s.

“Kili come with me” Fili proposed as he walked to his brother and grabbed him by his arm. His whole body was tense, but he dragged him away before he caused a scene.

His eyes never left Tauriel’s, and neither did hers. Their kin left after the brothers and many elves left as well. Legolas, Verya, Alros and Hastos were among the ones who stayed.

“Come my dear” Melori whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tauriel.

Melori’s embraces where the best and only Kili’s could compete with hers. They both possessed warmth that made Tauriel feel instantly better.

“I want to talk with you if you're not too busy” Tauriel said as Melori caressed her hair.

“Nonsense, say no more”

“Legolas go with your father and make sure he doesn't drink the entire wine reserve, after that part of the trial, I'm sure he's there already” Melori said with a smirk.

Legolas nodded, looked at Tauriel with a blank expression and walked away.

“Verya, check on our still healing guards, though fortunately I'm sure there are less today”

Verya gave her a nod and a light bow and left with a final smile to Tauriel. It was an apologetic smile, Tauriel knew that. She was always apologizing for her sister’s coldness.

“Hastos go do whatever a Hastos does” Melori teased as Hastos rolled his eyes.

“Yes ‘queen’ Melori, and I do very important things for your information”

Tauriel chuckled as Hastos left with playful glare in his eyes. Hastos left mumbling about ‘tall elf who had just arrived and already giving them orders’. Melori smiled and

Tauriel rolled her eyes as the humorous elf gave them a scowl.

Alros saw Hastos disappear around a corner and came to the two elves in the walkway.

“Tauriel your past should stay in the past my dear, but I think you should tell him” Alros said softly as Tauriel looked up at the tall elf. “It will do more harm than good if he does not know, and he deserves to know as the one that holds your heart and the one who is the father of your children”

“I can't…” Tauriel said as her voice shook and she wrapped her arms around her torso but Melori leaned her body against hers.

“I’ll talk to her” Melori said as Tauriel closed her eyes and kept an impressive control on her tears but the despair she now felt was swimming inside of her. She could not lie… she missed Kili already.

“Tell me if you need anything, I will keep Hastos out of trouble” Alros said as he stared into Melori’s blue eyes. He could get lost in them for all of eternity.

“I will, and yes there's new wine in the reserve keep both the king and Hastos out of trouble” she said as Alros’ hand caressed her cheek with the slightest of touches.

“I’ll wait by the staircase” Tauriel said in a smile as she walked away before Melori could stop her.

Melori saw her leave and finally turned to Alros.

“Can't control yourself when you are alone with me?” he asked with a playful tone to his voice. Melori rolled her eyes and gave him a teasing nod.

“You talk so much, that no I can't control the instinct of throwing you over the walkway” she teased back with scintillating wit. Alros was no fool, he saw the way she took a step back and kept her hands rigid at her side. He knew her heartbeat accelerated when they were alone, and even then it betrayed her when they were not. He knew her control wore no shield against him, and not because she did not want to put up a shield, but because she couldn't.

He closed the terrorizing small space between them and embraced her wanting to be surrounded by her perfume.

“I'm not scared of you” Alros whispered at her ear causing her to instantly catch her breath. Alros chuckled as he felt her body melt into his. He knew how to disarm her, problem was that she knew how to keep herself locked away.

“Tauriel is waiting for me” she said as she grabbed his wrists.

“She needs to tell him Melori, before it comes from someone else” he said as he unwrapped his arms from her but his hands lingered at her waist.

“I will talk to her and then to Elain” she said as her voice grew colder at the mention of Elain’s name.

“You will tell them both the correct words” he noted with a smile as he played with a stray lock of her golden blonde hair. She rolled her eyes as she knew he was stalling.

“You need to let go of me so I can actually go” she whispered as she felt her resolve start to melt away… he really needed to get his strong hands away from her.  
He smiled knowingly and dropped his hold on her alluring waist and the hold on her hair and tried to keep his gaze from falling to her pink lips... how he wished he could feel them against his own. 

“Fine” he pouted and she rolled her eyes and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“You are trying my love, and for that I am grateful” she whispered at his ear and chuckled softly when she felt him swallow and tense.

“I love it when you call me that, and of course I will always try” he said, his voice raspy.

He smiled brightly and turned around and walked down the suspended hallway.

“I would wait for you for a hundred eternities sweetheart” he announced loudly as he turned and sent her a smile which made her heart skip a beat but a sigh escaped her soon after.

Why must love be so complicated?

* * *

“Why must you say those things to her!” Verya cried as she slammed the door leading into Elain’s chamber.

“Get out!” Elain hissed with a glare. “I am tired from my trip, I want some peace and rest”

Verya crossed her arms defiantly and leaned against the closed door.

“Answer my question and I will leave”

Elain snorted and sat at her bed.

“Tauriel is a traitor who is allowed to walk free!” she cried.

“This trial is not about her Elain!” Verya reminded as she crossed the room to her sister’s bed. “You have no idea what she has endured!”

“Its not my fault she has chosen to complicate her life! She has bedded a dwarf and fallen pregnant, she has chosen her own mistakes”

Verya shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Those children are not mistakes, how could something so precious and rare be a mistake?”

Elain rolled her eyes as she undid the braids holding her black hair together.

“Are those children a blessing or a curse?” she asked with a serious spark on her eyes. She stood up and looked at Verya. “Are you even sure Tauriel can survive the birth?”

Verya swallowed thickly. “I don't know what scares me more, the answer to that question, or that you would wish for the death of innocent children”

“I don't wish that, I only spoke in the heat of the moment, though their mother’s threats are making my patience thin”

Elain watched as she made her way to the door.

“Castion chose his fate, Kili only did what we all would have loved to do” Verya hissed as she grabbed the knob of the wooden door. She took a deep breath and turned around.

“I miss my sister” she mused and it took Elain a great effort to keep her eyes clear. “You have changed so much”

“We all change Verya” she whispered as she made her way to her washroom. Verya shook her head.

“But that doesn't mean you should agree to Nethelon’s pardon!”

“I don't!” Elain cried with impatience in her eyes.

“Then make it known Elain, set your hatred for Tauriel aside and at least give justice to those children! Tauriel's past should not play any role in the trial, and her past certainly does not define who she is” she shot back as she opened the door and walked out leaving Elain in her thoughts.

She fisted her hand and punched the wall next to her washroom. Her own youngest sister looked at her with such disappointment in her eyes that it made her want to scream. Yet, she could not forgive what had been done to Castion, yet she knew he deserved it all.

Why must feelings complicate everything?

* * *

“We lost so many of our guards, so many lives lost for everyone” Melori sighed as they both walked into her chamber. Tauriel nodded and closed the door.

“The atmosphere around that battlefield was that of pure darkness and loss” Tauriel whispered as her mind remembered everything.

“Don't” Melori whispered as Tauriel’s eyes began to fill with the terrible images that haunted her.

“Don't tell me anything you are not ready to remember my dear”

Tauriel’s hand feel to her stomach as she calmed herself by taking a few breaths. She forced the image of that damned blade back into the dark void of her mind. It took a few more seconds until she could open her eyes.

“Sorry” Tauriel whispered as Melori looked at her.

“I suspect that it would have taken a shorter amount of time to pass with Kili here” she said in a smile as Tauriel unconsciously nodded.

“The way he looks at you-” Melori said in a wide grin which made Tauriel’s cheeks to blush. “Tell me about him”

Melori took off the tight bodice at her waist and laid it at her bedside chair.

“He… is-” Tauriel whispered as she sat at the a small couch.

Melori smiled as she looked at Tauriel who was secretly smiling and looking at the floor, completely lost in her thoughts.

“Yes?” Melori asked with a soft chuckle.

“Perfect, and yet not perfect” Tauriel whispered with an awed tone in her voice. “Nobody's perfect, yet he comes so close”

“Perfect yet not perfect?” Melori asked with curiosity.

“He’s reckless, adventurous, humorous, kind” she began as Melori sat in a chair in front of her. “He is caring and a complete teaser and he doesn't like some rules”

Melori chuckled, of course Kili didn't like rules. He had fallen in love with an elf for crying out loud.

“And he is overprotective, you saw the way he was debating whether to allow me to come with you or not”

Melori nodded. “He has seen many times where his protection would have saved you many nightmares-”

Tauriel looked at her hands as she took a deep breath.

“He doesn't want to lose the three of you, and I see that he would give his life for you” Melori said knowingly.

“I know I should tell him, but I wouldn't be able to take his disappointment” Tauriel whispered as her voice quivered and finally the tears made their way down her cheeks.

Melori stopped the trails of her tears with her soft fingertips. “I am sure he wouldn't judge you, and he would be more disappointed in the fact that you haven't told him”

Tauriel stayed quiet as she caressed her stomach through the cloak.

“I have thought many times of what Elain said” she whispered as more tears ran down. “I will always say to forgive me Melori”

Melori quickly shook her head. “Don't listen to Elain, you are going to be a great mother and those children are lucky to have you as their mother and please I have forgiven you a long time ago, and now you must know that you deserve every happiness, you deserve Kili’s love”

“Its so hard to believe that” Tauriel breathed as she closed her eyes as Melori sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Then I will make sure to make you believe it my dear”

Tauriel smiled as she looked up to her.

“I missed you” she whispered as she sniffed.

Melori chuckled. “I have seen you have found a great replacement, but I missed you as well. So much”

Tauriel hugged her tighter as a breathless chuckle escaped her. “You must come with us and visit for a few days, you told me how you wished to see Erebor”

“I will have to ask for permission from Thorin” Melori said smiling at Tauriel’s enthusiasm.

“I will personally ask him” Tauriel quickly said as her face lit up. Melori gave her a nod as she caressed her cheek.

“He suspects something doesn't he?” Melori asked, hesitant to ask since it would make Tauriel’s eyes sad again.

Tauriel knew Kili was no fool, he knew whatever it was that she wasn't telling him was of grave importance.

“My nightmares, they fade when he is there with me, yet once he wasn't-” she softly said, trying to keep control over her voice.

“The nightmare came back again” Melori said, her voice almost a whisper, finishing her sentence. “He was there and he knew it was different from the current ones”

* * *

“We do need to go back soon if we are to make it through the snow Thorin” Gandalf mused as they were all gathered at his chamber.

“We cannot risk getting caught in a snowstorm” Bofur said as he shivered by the mere thought of the cold weather outside.

“Those elves are not getting anywhere, wonder how they are even a council” Bard said as he shook his head.

“Thranduil is being patient because he wants to make this right” Thorin announced. “He wants Tauriel and you Kili to have a good sense of closure, if he wanted revenge he would have ended them all already, but this belongs to the two of you as well”

Kili gave him a nod, his attitude toward the Elven king was changing for the better. He really did appreciate his efforts.

“You really think they will reach the desired verdict?” Bard asked.

He asked this as he looked to Thorin.

“If Thranduil has a say in it” he answered.

“And if I do as well” Kili interrupted with a darkness in his eyes. “I will kill Nethelon with my own hands if he gets to walk away from this”

“Kili do not stain your mind and heart with more death” Gandalf whispered laying a hand on his shoulder.

“He planned to murder my family!” Kili cried as he looked to his uncle and Gandalf. “He deserves to die as Castion did”

“What of Anira?” Thorin asked.

“Her too” Kili hissed as he crossed his muscular arms. “They showed no mercy to Tauriel and my children, why should I?”

“Because you are better then them” Bilbo said and his words made Kili fall silent. “Do not fall to their level Kili”

The room was covered in silence as the words repeated in Kili’s mind.

“That is something you should consider Kili” Gandalf began. “But Thranduil will vouch for a death punishment, at least for Nethelon’s and perhaps the guard’s”

Fili nodded and looked to his brother who clearly was having an argument in his head, and it did not help that Tauriel was not at his side, that was also taking most of his thoughts.

“He is right brother, if he shall die, don't let it be by your doing” Fili said to his distracted brother.

Kili nodded as he turned his attention from the ground to his companions.

“I'm sorry, I have so much in my mind, excuse me, I want to go to my chamber” he said as Fili sighed.

“I’ll go with you”

“Its alright” Kili said but Fili was already moving to the door. He followed him out with him and shook his head.

“I want to be alone”

“No you don't” he whispered as he opened the door to their chamber.

“Whatever she is not telling you, I am sure she has a good reason why she hasn't told you”

Kili sighed as he sat at their bed. Exhaustion was beginning to make him sleepy but he was determined to wait for her.

“I understand that, but its something that is grave and I want to help her with it” he said. “I might sound crazy but I miss her already”

Fili chuckled as he leaned on the door. “Yes I know, you keep on tapping your fingers to your thigh, perhaps counting the seconds she is away from you or waiting impatiently for her return”

Kili smiled as he removed his weapons’ belt and took the runestone out from one of the belt’s pockets.

“Both” Kili answered.

“I thought you gave that to her?” Fili asked as he moved towards his brother and pointed at the stone.

“I did, it's just safe keeping, she doesn't have any pockets” Kili said in a chuckle.

“You should make it into a pendant or something for her”

“Its too big” Kili said running his finger across the runes.

“Well into something that she can wear as jewelry, something she can carry with her” Fili proposed in a shrug of shoulders.

Kili furrowed his brow as he stared at the stone. “Perhaps if I break it into smaller pieces” he mused quietly.

Fili rolled his eyes. “Brother you are tired, and maybe delirious since your precious elf is not by your side-”

Kili was about to respond with a smack to Fili’s shoulder when Tauriel walked in.

“Hey” she said with a small smile. Her eyes landed on Kili’s and stayed there.

“You two should get some rest” Fili said as the uncomfortable silence made him leave.

“Thanks Fili” Kili whispered as his brother shut the door behind him.

Tauriel took off her cloak and bodice and laid them on the table next to the dresser.

“Your brother is right, we should get some sleep, tomorrow the trial will be even more tiring and by then Thorin will want us to leave before the weather worsens”

Kili only gave her a nod and moved to remove his boots. He then took off his coat and shirt, all without looking at Tauriel.

“Kili” she whispered desperate for something, because at that moment she knew he was ignoring her.

“I understand, and I wont push you into telling me, but I have the feeling everyone knows except me” he said and his voice was hard and it made Tauriel flinch, the last thing he wanted. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

He walked towards her and helped her get off her black tunic.

“Your nightgown is on the table” he whispered as she removed her pants and her naked body got covered in goosebumps because of the cold she could feel especially coming from the tension in the room.

“I need you to trust me and not be mad at me” she said in an almost pleading voice. He took a deep breath as he caressed her bare stomach, enjoying the mesmerizing softness of her skin.

“Of course my love, but I also need and want you to trust me too” he stated as his hand drew circles at her lower abdomen.

She gave him one silent nod as he went over and picked up her nightgown.

“I know it is something that deeply unsettles you” he mused as he gave her the gown. He studied her green eyes as they fell to the ground.

“And you have been crying so that confirms it” he whispered as he lifted her face by her chin and in a second her arms were around his neck and her body pressed against his. His chest was warming her up in the most delighted way and his warm breath hitting the left side of her neck made the darkness inside of her disappear.

“I will tell you” she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks hitting his bare shoulder blade. “Not here and not now but soon”

His hand traveled down her bare back, up and down, trying to soothe her.

“Its alright Freckles I won't hold it against you” he soothed. He couldn't be mad at her, not when his anger was the last thing she needed, and the last thing he wanted to give her.

“Thank you” she breathed as he kissed her lips softly.

“Put on the nightgown” he said as she unwrapped her tight grip on her. She did as he said and once it was on he gathered her in his arms and went straight to bed.

She giggled when he nuzzled her neck and brought her to his body. He grabbed the soft blankets and wrapped them around them both with her secure in his arms, it was as if everything was meant to be.

If at the end of the day he would get to have her in his arms, safe and sound, then what they go through was worth it. She was worth it all.

“I can almost hear you thinking” she whispered next to his neck as he chuckled softly.

“You are too Freckles”

“Tell me about Melori” he said after a few seconds of silence.

A smile caressed her lips. “She is very important to me”

“Then why haven't you mentioned her?” he asked.

“Mentioning her does not do her justice at all, you had to meet her” she whispered.

“You’re right she's so…. frightening and nice, yet that doesn't answer my question”

“Talking about our lives is a rare concept to us my love” she said as she looked into his eyes.

“Is that why you won’t tell me about that nightmare?” he said, his words careful as to not sound angry nor harsh.

She stayed quiet and her eyes fell away from his gaze, a clear sign that she did not want to talk about it anymore.

“Fine, we’ll go to sleep” he said as he yawned. “Hopefully tomorrow that trial is over”

“Yes, hopefully” she said as he closed his eyes and out of habit he turned on his side, facing her, and tightened his arm that was under her head and laid his warm hand at her hip. He set her on fire instantly making a content sigh leave her lips.

Her hand explored his chest, and smiled when his chest hair tickled her fingertips. His broad and strong chest always made her heartbeat accelerate and now it was no different. Her fingertips went down to his toned stomach and made her hand stop before it got any alluring ideas. She heard him chuckle as she stopped the descend of her too eager hand.

After some minutes his breathing slowed down and she knew he had fallen deep asleep as her own eyes closed slowly and by his warmth she fell into comfortable darkness with no sign of any nightmares.

Tauriel smiled in her sleep as his other arm fell across her as her nose nuzzled his collarbone.

“Goodnight my love” she whispered to the silence. “I hope you can also forgive me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! <3  
> soooo yes! The trial will go on.... It seemed a bit lagging to I decided to cut it xD Start fresh :) my decisions as a writer are the best... haha cough hahaa *nervous laugh*  
> we'll see what happens with the darn trial 3:)  
> Damn that Elain vs T+K :o getting intense.... and damn that thing with the nightmare coming up again (ohh gosh what is it? and why does it keep coming up??) (Cassidy and company..... hi ;P)  
> did you all ask for some Melori and Alros??? Did it get steamy too quickly? well they have some history.... I'm excited to see that relationship possibly flourish and her reason on not wanting to jump that wagon.... omg.... XD  
> "I would wait for you for a thousand eternities sweetheart" awwww watch out Kili and Freckles, theres some competition in the cute and steamy department :D xD  
> That Elain and Verya conversation was a bit complicated! Elain get your thoughts and motives straight!  
> The cuddles of Kili and Tauriel are seriously the cutest! Awww *-*  
> <3 thanks for reading!


	46. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Sorry for the late update my wifi was being really mean! But its fixed now!  
> Hope you like this one :o  
> Long chapter Folks!  
> ps- Thanks for the amazing comments :)

The snow stuck to the ground, to the rocks and to the tops of the trees. The wind carried change and snowflakes as it raced throughout the land. Everything was a lighter shade as the blanket of snow quieted the bright colors of fall. Quieting everything except the color of red.  
-  
Elain woke to a soft yet long knock on her door.

“Too early to hear you Verya” she grumbled as she grunted and turned to her side.

“Its Melori” the voice on the other side called. Elain’s eyes darkened even more as she crossed her arms and stayed in bed.

Melori knocked again but still Elain did not open the door.

A few seconds more of knocking Elain finally got up with a loud and irritated sigh. She threw on her silk robe and opened the door half wishing she hadn't.

Melori was there with a beautiful black dress, her favorite color, a thin black cloak around her shoulders and a thin gold necklace around her neck cascaded into horizontal loops down her cleavage. Her long golden hair rolled down her back and was intricately braided at the top. A belt was around her hips with a long silver dagger hanging down. Everyone knew she was beautiful, yet she was more of a flower bathed in poison.

“Good morning” Melori announced as Elain leaned on the side of the door with an unimpressed glare.

“What do you want?” she asked as the older elf rose a brow.

“Nice to see you too”

“Get on with it, I want to take a bath”

Melori gave her a glare of her own and a nod. She stood there as Elain undid her sleeping braids that held her dark hair together not allowing Melori inside.

“I wanted to-” Melori started to say.

“You seriously want to bribe me into defending her?”

Melori gave her a hardened look that made her take a step back.

“I came to apologize” she hissed a bit harsher than she intended. Elain’s mouth fell slightly open as she could see the honesty in her eyes.

“I should have never mentioned anything about Castion, especially about you both” she said. Even if she could not forgive Elain for being so cold towards Tauriel, she had recognized what she had said.

Silence was overwhelming as Elain took a deep breath as her gaze fell to the floor.

“I don't appreciate how you are treating her, but I see how my comment was out of place. I know I caused you harm, and for that I apologize”

“Leave me alone” Elain hissed and slammed the door shut. Melori stood there with no hint of surprise in her eyes.

“No answer? really?” she asked.

“Go bribe Tayran or someone else” Elain cried as Melori pinched the bridge of her nose. This is what she gets for trying to be kind to Elain…

* * *

Tauriel awoke to quiet angry grumbling in the room. Her eyes opened slightly as to adjust to the dim light sneaking in through the window.

“Sorry I woke you” Kili whispered coming to her side as she yawned and stretched her arms in the most adorable of ways. Kili smiled as she made little noises, still half asleep.

He kissed her cheek and then his lips traveled to her forehead.

“Your clothes are cold” she whispered, as goosebumps appeared on her neck. She knew that he had left the room. “And what's wrong?”

He ran his hand down her warm arm and gave out an exasperated sigh.

“I went down to get us some breakfast, wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed” he announced as she nodded, now fully awake and seeing the dark anger in his eyes.

“What happened?” she asked as she swept up a strayed lock of his hair and drew it behind his ear.

“Legolas” he hissed as she felt his body immediately tense. She sighed as he sat next to her and shook his head. “He is looking for trouble Tauriel, and it's getting to the point where I'm willing to give it to him”

Tauriel grabbed his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye. “You won't, don't put more timber into the fire my love”

“He’s tempting me into doing just that”

“What do you suppose will stop this, a fight? A fight will do nothing to repair this”

Kili rose from the bed and paced with anger radiating from him. “What should I do? Ignore him?”

“That will be wise”

Kili huffed. “And I thought I was the young one here”

That comment made Tauriel chuckle despite Kili still being visibly angry. “You really are funny my love, but yes I believe you should ignore him”

“That's not fair, you get to push him against the wall and point your daggers at him”

“Its not fair that you weren't the one to threaten him, or do you want me to push you against a wall?” she asked in a teasing tone. She bit her lip as she could literally see his eyes warm with a different kind of darkness…. the one she missed so much.

He walked to her with a side grin and her body felt like it was overheating.

“Both” he whispered as her hands grabbed the front of his tunic and made him fall on top of her.

“Do you want to see my room now?” she asked in a breath. His teeth grazed her earlobe and a loud gasp escaped her which made him chuckle.

“You need to eat, and then the… trial” he whispered but his control was being extinguished by her playful hands at his chest, and the inside of his thighs.

“Why are you always the one with the control?” she asked as her hand sneaked inside his tunic. His warm skin was driving her insane. She could feel his hard and muscular body against hers and there was nothing that could stop her when his lips took hers with enthusiasm.

“I brought you some bread and honey” he breathed trying to persuade her to stop though his hand was already grasping her hips.

“I rather have you for breakfast honey” she whispered those words into his mouth and it really made him lose track of everything. He grabbed her hands and brought them to the top of her head and kissed her senseless. Her ankles hooked behind his back and she could feel the delicious press of his hardness against her which set her even more on fire. Her own passion was starting to make her delirious.

She moaned when he accidentally bit her lower lip and gasped when he did it again. His anxious hands grabbed the end of her nightgown and went underneath to feel her soft skin. His fingertips drove her curves and he had no incentive of wanting to stop. His heart was racing away in his chest, she drove him absolutely crazy with passion and desire.

Her breathing was accelerating as he could feel the rise and fall of her chest.

“Are you sure you are alright for this?” he managed to ask in his deep and raspy voice which made her passion increase. Her voice betrayed her so she just nodded.

But of course… their luck was always playing them.

A knock at the door stopped them and it made Kili fall face first on the bed in complete annoyance.

“You have to be kidding me” he hissed into the sheets as Tauriel’s laugh made him chuckle as well. Tauriel adjusted her nightgown and scooted against the soft pillows into a seated position.

“Who is it?” he asked, his irritable mood returning as he went to the door. He looked back at Tauriel whose cheeks were still flushed and sighed. Her hair was wild, and her lips were so alluring…

“You look so beautiful and everyone interrupts us” he hissed as he opened the door and his eyes widened so suddenly he felt a headache roll in.

“Melori” Kili said with a slight bow. At the bed Tauriel quickly tamed her hair and made sure any little marks Kili had probably made were covered.

Her cheeks flushed even more when she saw the wide smile on the tall elf. It was foolish to cover herself in front of Melori but she reached for the blanket and arranged it around her front, allowing her hair to cover her neck.

“Good morning” Tauriel greeted with a smile.

“Yes I see it has been” Melori teased as she turned to Kili who laughed nervously.

“What can we help you with?” he asked as his fingers tapped on the still opened door.

“I just came by to see how you are doing” she said in a smile as she turned to Tauriel. They shared a more serious look that Kili missed because he was busy looking at the floor. Why did it feel like he was talking to Tauriel’s mother? and that he felt somewhat embarrassed that she was here… as she would throw him out or something.

“I'm doing fine, Kili brought me some breakfast” she announced as Melori stepped into the room.

“Ahh yes, Kili did you like our honey?” she asked as she looked at the plate that Tauriel finally grabbed off the small bedside table.

“Yes, its quite delicious” Kili said as he walked to the chair next to the table.

“Well aside of seeing how you both are, I came to give you a bit of an overview of today”

“More yelling at me?” Tauriel asked with dry humor in her voice.

Melori sighed as she sat next to her. “I'm sorry about that again, it won’t happen again”

“Its not your fault” Kili assured, making the elf in front of him smile. “I thank you for your support”

He got up and gave her a small bow which Melori returned with a small tilt of her head.

“No need to thank me, you will always have my support, now today I feel you will need it as well. We will start in about two hours, and we will hopefully reach a conclusion”

“You really think they will get… punished?” Kili asked, remembering the conversation he had with his kin when Tauriel was not there.

“I know Thranduil does not want them in his council and the members that are not in support will hopefully come to their sense and voice their decision, but there are many of us who do support you”

“So they will be thrown off the council for sure?” Kili asked before Tauriel could ask something else.

Melori nodded. “We all agree on that so far”

“But have you agreed on their other punishment?”

“Banishment or execution, standing against Thranduil's decision is a great crime”

Tauriel swallowed…. as she had done just that.

“What they did was much worse Tauriel” Melori said quickly as to take Tauriel out of her mind.

“So death is more likely?” Kili asked, his voice once again far away.

“You are asking much of that my prince” Melori said. “What worries you?”

Tauriel turned to Kili as he took a deep breath. “I don't want them to be executed”

Both Melori and Tauriel stood still as Kili looked at them with serious eyes. “My kin and I talked while Tauriel was with you, and they made me think about how I don't want to sink to their level”

Tauriel gave him a small smile. “You really are something special my love” she whispered.

“What if they ask you why you killed Castion?” Melori asked breaking the silent gaze between the couple.

“Heat of the moment, I don't know what I was thinking, the elf in front of me tried to kill my family” he said as he looked at Tauriel whose hand immediately went to her stomach. “Next thing I know my sword is in him and blood is coming out of his mouth”

“Do you want to let that decision fall upon Thranduil?” Melori asked.

“Do you agree?” Kili asked to Tauriel who nodded.

“Yes, if they are to die, let it be by their decision” Tauriel said.

“I will inform them of that, we have an hour before the trial to meet”

“Don't kill anyone” Tauriel reminded and Melori sighed as she got up.

“No promises”

“I will see you two at the trial, and we will try and bring in more order, yesterday was really…”

“Bad” Kili said as he crossed his arms.

“Yes, again, I'm sorry for the words of some of the members, I'm sure they are calm now”

Tauriel snorted as she bit into her bread.

“Right” Melori said in a smile.

“Well I'm off” she announced as she hugged Tauriel. “Best of luck, and I will be right there darling”

“Thank you” Tauriel said as Melori went over to Kili.

“The way you defend and protect her it's quite wonderful” she mused.

Kili chuckled. “Thank you, I guess”

They saw Melori walk to the door and she turned with a final wave and walked out.

Kili turned to Tauriel with a heated gaze that made her swallow with nerves.

“You didn't tell me that you didn't want to propose death” Tauriel asked as he walked towards her.

“I was later, but she walked in” he said as his eyes darkened when she grasped the sheet with her hand.

“You are driving me insane” she sighed as he chuckled and kissed her lips softly tasting the sweet honey on her lips.

“Where’s your room?” he asked…

“We have less than two hours” she said…. hilarious how they changed roles.

“Is that meant to insult my abilities?” he asked and her loud and twinkling laugh could probably be heard throughout the kingdom.

She moved further to the other side of the bed so he could sit down and shook her head as she stopped laughing. “I mean that I still want to take a bath, and perhaps maybe you do too”

He furrowed his brow as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You are saying I smell bad? Freckles why are you so mean?”

She chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. “I didn't mean anything by it, and I actually want to stay here next to you” she whispered as he grabbed her and laid her at his lap.

“I want this to be over so you can have some peace, away from anything those elves say” he said as he tightened his hold on her.

“It will all be over, this is what you do to get justice the right way” she muttered as her hands played with his black locks, and her fingers explored his braids. “Can I tell you something?”

Her soft whisper grabbed his attention. “Sure” he said with seriousness in his voice that disappeared when he saw her pretty lips pull into a lovely smile, the one that  
showed off her breathtaking dimples.

“Come here” she murmured as she leaned closer next to his ear.

“I love you” she whispered.

* * *

“Is it too late to sleep in?” Bilbo asked as they waited to walk into the large chamber where he was more than happy to leave yesterday.

Tauriel and Kili held hands as they talked in hushed voices.

“Perhaps the council will try a few more strategies today” Thorin said.

“Like to actually carry out a fair trial?” Bard asked as he crossed his arms.

“And maybe… perhaps by a miracle they actually start to focus on those guilty” Dwalin was next to grumble.

Gandalf chuckled as Arandor walked to them.

“Do you want to go and see what they are talking about?” Kili asked as they saw Arandor talking to their kin.

“He's probably informing them about your decision” Tauriel said. They saw how many of them gave Kili a smile and his brother gave him a thumbs up.

“Yes, so I am right” Tauriel chuckled as Kili kissed her cheek.

“You look so beautiful today” he whispered.

She was wearing black pants and tunic like she had done the day before, but to Kili’s surprise she was wearing a blue cloak, the shade that looked so beautiful on her. Her hair was shining bright and was still slightly damp from their shower.

“I told Verya of your obsession with blue, and she makes magic happen what can I say?” she chuckled when he hugged her. She could feel his breath along the curve of her ear and she could feel her knees shaking.

“Not here” she whispered in a smile as he ran his hand down the front of her stomach and to her hip.

“Afraid you’ll moan my name here?” he asked and his teasing smile made it much worse to stop the desire from slamming her mouth on his.

She instead rolled her eyes and punched him in the chest, and pushed him back trying to keep his scent and warmth from calling to her.

“You know is true” he teased but his seriousness returned when his eyes landed on Legolas. Kili immediately went back to Tauriel’s side as he could literally taste the anger on the elf. Their encounter in the morning had not been a fun one.

Tauriel saw and felt the change in her dwarf and did not even need to turn around to see who it was whom had caused the change.

“Behave, nin meleth” she whispered as he tightened his grip around her.

“Yea, tell him that too” he hissed. He hadn't told her what they had discussed or argued about earlier that morning, and he knew she was dying to know.

“They’re here” she said looking at the approaching elves, as their kin walked to them.

“Finally” Dwalin grumbled and chuckled when Tauriel tried to hold back a smile.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes as he saw the oncoming party of high elves. “I see no bruises, so they did not fight”

Dwalin furrowed his brow. “I don't think elves get bruises mate”

Thorin and Gandalf both looked at each other with unimpressed looks.

“Yes they do, Tauriel did” Bofur objected as Fili nodded.

“Quiet” Bard hushed as Thranduil looked to them and and gave them a respectful bow of his head. They returned the greet and finally they all walked in.

“I hate this room” Kili whispered as they made it through the threshold.

“Just one more day of this” Tauriel whispered and abruptly stopped when she felt as if the room started to spin.

“What's wrong?” Kili asked with a worried and panicked expression. Dwalin and the rest stopped near the benches and looked to them as she took a deep breath.

“Tauriel” he repeated and she shook her head.

“Nothing, just got dizzy for a second” she whispered as he caressed her cheek trying to bring some color back to her skin. Her eyes were glazed over and he waved to his  
kin that everything was alright.

“Alright there lass?” Bilbo asked. She gave him a smile but grasped Kili’s hand as she felt the familiar nausea come to her. They walked to their seat slowly as Tauriel sat down and closed her eyes.

“Do you want me to get Verya?”

“No, no just a minor little dizziness” she sighed as her hand splayed at her stomach. His arm around her also caressed it.

“Just tell me if it happens again Tauriel” he said with a serious spark in his eyes.

She shook her head and laid her head at his shoulder. “I like it when you call me freckles”

He chuckled softly as they played with each others hands. They were so enticed in each other they did not hear the trial even begin. She giggled softly when he kissed her nose as he said her nickname.

“Hey” Fili whispered as he tapped Tauriel’s shoulder. They both looked up and saw that everyone was ready to begin.

“You love birds” Dwalin said as he shook his head as everyone’s eyes shifted from the couple to Thranduil and to a silent, angry Legolas who was at his side.

“Lets us try this again” he said as he looked to his council and seemingly gave them a warning glare, especially at Elain who was unusually quiet.

Some guards in yellow armor brought in Nethelon and Anira and the traitor guards.

“Melori” Thranduil ordered as he motioned her forward. She swiftly got up and walked to the center of the room again.

“We talked about the punishment you all deserve” she began as Anira drew in a sharp breath. Tauriel could see how truly horrified she was, she did not want to die.

“And at the request of Kili and Tauriel, we are removing the execution from the proposition”

The whole room filled with chatter and Nethelon and Anira looked at each other with genuine surprise in their eyes.

“Though it is now up to the king to decide execution” Melori warned quickly before the guilty could take another breath of relief.

Thranduil glared at Nethelon as he got up.

“I will also like to say that my many of my council have already made a decision, with many still undecided”

Melori nodded. “There’s not much to say to the guilty, at this point we’re mostly arguing on your punishment”

Anira glared at Melori who was looking at her.

“I did nothing” she hissed. “Nethelon planned everything”

“Anira” he hissed. “Is she allowed to talk?”

“Quiet” Melori warned.

“Do they know the entirety of your plan Nethelon?” Anira asked with a taunting tone to her voice. Nethelon fought his shackles as he growled at her.

“He knew that the dwarven prince would defend her so he would kill him too if he had too” she began as Tauriel grabbed Kili’s hand that was at her lap. “He also knew Legolas would do the same, so he was prepared to kill him as well”

The whole room became an eerie silence as Thranduil stood up with a menacing glare in his eyes. Legolas tensed in his chair as his father’s anger filled the room.

“You actually had my son’s death in mind” he growled as he now was in front of Nethelon. The elf’s face paled.

“Why would you pardon her?” Nethelon growled but Thranduil drew his sword and pointed it to Nethelon’s neck. Legolas rose and everyone tensed. Melori was at Thranduil's side and tried to calm him down. The council members were also ready to argue but Arandor quieted them.

“You don't ask me anything” Thranduil growled as Melori grabbed his hand and lowered his long and intimidating sword. Anira was silent and frozen next to them.

“Calm down Father” Legolas whispered to his Thranduil as Melori took his sword from his hand.

“I know what it is to lose the one you love” Thranduil hissed turning towards the silent couple. “I knew I couldn't bestow that upon Kili, even if a part of me did not want any  
kindness to make its way into me, but I've seen death, I have felt it, and it was time for it to be no more. Kili would have been destroyed, and forced to live, something much more cruel than death”

Tauriel felt her eyes glaze over with tears as Kili grabbed the side of her face and laid her at his neck.

“I couldn't possibly take more lives” Thranduil whispered with a glare in his eyes as he turned to Nethelon.

“Don't ever question my final decision” he growled. “Melori ask for their final decisions on the punishment, I have had enough of this”

“Are you going to stay with your decision?” Melori asked as Thranduil retreated back to his throne with Legolas walking behind him.

“Yes” was all he said.

“Arandor” Melori asked starting the lineup.

“Banishment for all of them” he said with a sigh.

“Aildon”

The elf looked at Tauriel and Kili and then turned to Nethelon and Anira. He nodded once.

“Execution for all of them except Anira”

“All or none” Melori said.

“Is that being entirely fair, she did not exactly plan it”

“She knew” Melori hissed. “She’s an accomplice”

Aildon shook his head. “Execution for all except for her, many of us share that opinion”

“I agree on that” Thalion said with a nod.

Tauriel was wide eyed as they never did look at her like they had done the day before and never did they mention her. Thranduil must of talked with them, and Melori and Arandor must of enforced it.

Nethelon hissed. “Unfairness”

“What do you know of fairness?” Elain asked, talking for the first time.

“Now you are not defending me my dear Elain?” Nethelon asked as she hissed. Tauriel looked at Elain with curious eyes, she had not looked at her with glares nor said any harsh words and she wondered what had happened.

“I wasn't defending you in the first place, defending a murder is surprisingly not in my agenda”

Anira chuckled as she looked at Nethelon. “He's afraid of death, yet he doesn't think twice when he proposes to kill Tauriel and her children and whoever stood in his way”

“I say to throw him in a dungeon” Hastos said.

“First time I agree with Hastos” Tayran mumbled.

“Why waste any space, death is better” Anira whispered.

Nethelon had had enough as he surprisingly undid his shackles and lunged at Anira. His hands were tight around her neck as Melori came to them and tore Nethelon’s hands away from Anira. Many guards raced to them as Nethelon pushed Melori away, causing her to fall back on the ground where he slapped her. Alros was out of his seat in a blink of an eye as Melori hissed as the sting at her cheek caused her eyes to water and she was stunned momentarily. Nethelon grabbed her hair as she reached for her dagger but he grabbed it first.

Tauriel and Kili were also out of their seats but Kili had no choice but to pull Tauriel back though she fought his restraint. “Melori” she cried as some guards reach to grab Nethelon but he threatened them with the raised elongated dagger. Verya came to Anira who had lost unconsciousness and was trying to wake her, yet her breathing was weak.

“Her breathing is slow” she announced to the elf crouched down next to her.

Melori sat down on the floor with caution as Nethelon grinned at her. She slid back but he took a step towards her.

“Don't get any closer Alros” Nethelon warned as Melori hissed. She did not do well under the threat of being in front of her own dagger. Her anger beat any sign of fear.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes as Nethelon grabbed Melori by her hair long hair once again and made her get up and pointed the dagger at the side of her stomach.

Something told her he would kill her if anyone tried anything.

“I want a horse, packed with essentials” he demanded as Melori tried to shake his hold yet Nethelon pressed the dagger harder to her dress.

“Get away from her!” Tauriel hissed with her daggers in hand.

“Let her go!” Alros repeated with his sword in his tight grip.

Even Elain was out of her seat with a worried expression as she knew Nethelon was ruthless especially when he had nothing to lose.

“You will not make it out of here alive” Thranduil promised with his guards surrounding him.

Nethelon’s laugh ringed throughout the room as Alros looked at Melori. She did not look scared at all.

“Get what I have requested!” Nethelon cried as Melori shook her head.

“You wont make it out of here” she hissed and fought his hold.

“Dear they are willing to kill for you, I think I will if I have you in my hold until I deem that you are not beneficial to me”

Melori looked at Tauriel whose eyes were dark with worry and complete fury. She looked down to one of her daggers and then up to her eyes to grab her attention. Tauriel furrowed her brow as Melori looked at her dagger once again and caused Tauriel to finally understand. She gave her a nod as she walked closer.

Kili of course walked with her with an arm across her front as he also understood the quiet exchange.

“Attack him” Thranduil yelled to his guards.

“No” Alros hissed. “He will kill her”

“You know I would love to kill Tauriel but you come a close second” Nethelon sadistically whispered.

Melori growled as she turned to Tauriel.

Tauriel knew if she threw the dagger straight to Nethelon than he would move and it would strike Melori so she had to throw it to her.

“Now” Melori called and Tauriel held her breath as she threw her sharp dagger and Melori catched it with a perfect catch even though it managed to sliced into her palm.  
She turned around before Nethelon could blink and drove the dagger into his arm and his loud cry made everyone move forward. Alros tackled Nethelon to the floor as Melori retrieved her fallen dagger and when Nethelon tried to foolishly attack again Alros laid his sword at his neck.

“Do it” Nethelon breathed. “Kill me, you know you want to”

Alros shook his head as Thranduil looked to Melori and motioned her forward.

“It isn't me who was going to do it”

Nethelon furrowed his brow as Alros walked out of view and Melori was there and all of the sudden her long dagger had struck him. The room grew painfully quiet as Nethelon gasped in pain as blood trailed out of his mouth.

“Any last words?” she asked. He growled and spit at her, making her drive the dagger deeper in his chest. His eyes lost all or any light they possessed and soon Melori withdrew the dagger.

“I feel like I haven't blinked in 10 minutes” Dwalin gasped as they all looked at the scene in front of them with wide eyes.

“I feel like I'm going to vomit” Bilbo whispered.

Tauriel sighed as she went to Melori who was getting cleaned up by Alros. She was still sitting on the floor with her dress surrounding her. The black color of it disguised the red of the blood.

“Keep still” he ordered as he used his own tunic to clean the disgusting blood from her face that Nethelon had spit.

“I can do it myself” she softly scolded but he shook his head.

“Don't be stubborn” he ordered.

“Melori” Tauriel quickly said as she crouched down next to her. “Hows your hand?”

“I’m alright” she whispered but she flinched when Alros touched her tender cheekbone, where a slight bruise was forming.

“And I thought you were alright?” he asked as a healer elf started to tend to her unsightly gash at her hand.

“You look pale” the healer noted as he started to clean the bloody cut. She bit her lip as Alros soothed her by caressing her arm.

“I wonder why?” Melori teased as to mask her pain but once again sucked in a harsh breath. Tauriel knew the pain was harsh as the palm of the hand was a sensitive area of skin. Though Alros was there with his arm around her waist and he seemed to be distracting her from the pain.

“You're sitting on my dress” she softly grumbled as Alros chuckled.

“Its a nice dress indeed” he said as his hand traveled down her waist to her hips.

“Stop that” she hissed trying to keep her hand still as the healer worked on it.

“I'm trying to distract you”

“You are doing a great job” the elven healer said with a blush creeping into his cheeks before Melori could say something else.

After some minutes of stitching a wound, retrieving Tauriel’s dagger from Nethelon’s arm and taking his body away and after everyone calmed down, the atmosphere returned back to a soft and calm one.

“Lets not celebrate death” Arandor scolded as Hastos and Thalion mentioned Nethelon’s death with a relieved sigh.  
-

“Hows Anira?” Melori asked to the healer who had stitched her hand.

“Verya is with her, a few bruises at her neck but she is alright”

“Allow your hand to heal” he said as he got up and walked away.

“Thank you” Tauriel said to the elf passing by as Kili was came to her side.

“Hows Melori?” he asked as they saw as Alros picked her up in his arms after a few seconds of arguing that she could walk.

“Its ridiculous, nothing is wrong with my feet”

“An excuse to hold you, I would take it any day” they heard him say.

Tauriel chuckled. “Shes fine”

Alros passed them with Melori in his arms. “Nice throw darling” she whispered as she gave her dagger back to her.

“Alros take me closer to her” she ordered as Alros softly chuckled and got closer to Tauriel.

“I saw that you looked ill when you entered, are you alright?” Melori asked with a deep concern in her eyes, even though she had been the one who came close to dying, but really everyone knew Melori couldn't be killed as easily.

“A mere dizzy moment” Tauriel assured as Melori caressed her cheek, as she always did. “It's quite normal”

“Kili tell me if any of those little moments happen again” Melori said as she looked at Tauriel who rolled her eyes slightly. “This crimson beauty will keep this happenings to herself as to not cause a worry”

Kili nodded both in agreement and to promise he would tell her of anything. Tauriel chuckled as Melori gave her a hard and scolding look, one that would give to a child.

“I'm taking her to rest” Alros said, half interrupting and half already walking out.

“Yet I feel fine” Melori argued with a frustrated exhale and Kili smiled as Alros shook his head and walked out the door with determination.

They heard them argue even when the door was closed.  
-

“What will happen to Anira and the guards?” Thorin asked when Thranduil approached them.

“That didn't go exactly as planned” Thranduil sighed. “We will vanish them all, as Tauriel and Kili have requested to exclude execution”

“Not to be the pessimist here” Dwalin grumbled. “But couldn't you just done that in the first place?”

“I felt like Kili and Tauriel deserved a fair trial, but it has ended in something far from rewarding”

“It was a dramatic ending” Kili said as they both joined the conversation. “Though I have to say I would have enjoyed seeing him locked in a dungeon”

“He is locked somewhere far worse” Tauriel said.

“Ah yes, we have something for you King Thranduil” Gandalf announced as Thorin nodded like he had forgotten.

Thorin reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a necklace that was sparkling more than the sun of summer and a moon of fall. So the gems have returned.

Thranduil’s eyes were wide as Thorin lifted the necklace into his hand that stretched out on its own.

“The chest is in your chamber” Gandalf noted with a smile as he leaned on his staff.

“Thank you” Thorin genuinely said. “Thank you for sparing her life, and thus sparing my nephew”

“Legolas tells me of the time you escaped our dungeons, where you were floating down the river” Thranduil began. “He told that you threw the only weapon in your hand to save him from an orc coming behind him, and I thank you”

Thorin shook his head softly. “He also deserves my gratitude”

The two kings bowed to each other as everyone stood there with opened mouths and relieved smiles.

“Now I must go with my council as some of them are still shocked seeing Melori kill him”

“That was incredible, she wasn't even afraid when he held her with a dagger at her side” Dwalin whispered in awe as Fili silently nodded. They all had clear amazement in their eyes.

“I have yet to know what Melori is afraid of, death is at the bottom of her list” Thranduil confessed.

* * *

“Its strange how they clapped for you when we passed the great hall” Alros chuckled.

“Nethelon was a greedy, mean and deceitful elf” she hissed. “I think we all wanted him gone one way or another”

“You really scared me back there” he whispered as they finally arrived at her chamber. She opened the door as he pushed it open.

“There was nothing to be worried about, I had it handled” she assured as he set her on her feet.

He nodded silently as he turned towards the door.

“Alros” she called softly as he stopped. “Tauriel invited me to go to Erebor for a few days, I have yet to ask Thorin, but perhaps you would like to come?”

“You want me to go with you?” he asked as he rose an elegant brow. His handsome face lit up as she nodded.

“If you want to go” she whispered and stood frozen where she was as he approached her, the throbbing pain of her hand disappeared as did the sting on her face. Every warning in her body went off as he leaned towards her, he was taller by a few inches and yet she felt so small, and she loved it, not that she would ever tell him. Perhaps he knew…

She suspected that he would kiss her, but instead he pressed a soft, closed eyed, kiss to her cheek.

“I would love to go” he murmured and smiled knowingly as he knew she was holding her breath.

She swallowed as to regain her pride, with no success as his fingertip traced the soft curve of her nose so gently it made tears appear at her eyes.

“How do you do that?” she asked as she gathered her courage to bring down many of her safety walls though she kept her hands to herself.

“What?” he asked with a grin. She sighed as she finally realized he had her pressed against the wooden post of her bed.

“You know what I mean” she pressed with a soft exasperated gasp.

“How I make you lose your breath?” he asked with a proud smile. His hands tightly grabbed her hips as her breath caught at her throat. She asked for it all, yet she was not ready for the incredible spark he caused with his touch.

“Or how I make your eyes close without your permission?” he asked as he leaned at the side of her face and kissed her temple letting his breath hit her skin. Her eyes closed in bliss.

“You want to fight it, yet you can't” he whispered as he caressed her collarbone with his fingertips and that was when everything became blurry. He saw the change in her eyes as his own darkened but before they could even taste each other’s lips for the first time a knock at the door made them both regain consciousness. A brutal, single knock.

“I see why Kili was mad” she whispered as Alros went to the door and looked back at her but found that her eyes had gone back to normal. He opened it to find Hastos there.

“Verya is ready to look at your hand” he said as he shifted nervously on his feet… why did he feel as if he had interrupted something. “Did I get in the way of something…?

Melori shook her head as she blinked a few times. “Nothing” she said as she walked out the door and left the two male elves staring at each other.

Nothing… that word was painful to hear, and it made Alros leave with a heavy sigh.

* * *

“We can go get something to eat” Tauriel proposed as they climbed a staircase back to their chamber.

“Are you sure you want to eat Freckles?” Kili asked as he stopped their walk and pushed her against the wall of the high and elongated hallway.

“What kind of activity do you have in mind?” she asked as she bit her lip. His tongue and teeth were making her knees weak since they were attacking her neck.

“One that involves your room” he breathed as her hand pulled on his hair as he ran his teeth across her collarbone. If he dared to take his attention to her ears, they would end up being naked in a hallway and give someone a heart attack.

“Follow me” she managed to whisper as she grabbed his hand and they basically raced to her room.

They passed many chambers and climbed another staircase and they finally slowed down.

“Its so strange being back here” she said as her eyes stared at the upcoming door.

“Because I'm here with you? he asked as he saw her hand fall to her stomach.

“Because you are all here” she whispered with a smile. The hot and driving passion was replaced by the sweet caress of his hand at her cheek.

“I'm curious as to see it actually” he said as she opened the door and chuckled when he heard a squeaky sound.

“Hmm reminds me of our door back home” he said as she smiled. Her mind caught onto the way he said that… back home. It was indeed true, this place did not feel like home to her anymore. Even if ‘this place’ had been where she had grown up and accomplished what she had in the past. What surprised her more was that she was not depressed that she did not think of Mirkwood as her home as she knew she had found somewhere else where she could belong.

“This is so clean and organized, no surprise there” he chuckled as he walked around the room. She stood in front of the closed door and looked around… it felt strange indeed.

Tauriel walked over to her dresser and grabbed the small hair beads there that she had left which she had no time to retrieve when she went after Kili. Her fingertip ran over the surface of the small white beads with a smile on her face. She flinched when he heard Kili suddenly gasp.

“My bow!” he cried as he retrieved it from the bottom of her bed.

“How did you find it?” she asked in a laugh as she crossed the room to his side. He looked like he was going to jump around from the joy his face was displaying.

“I dropped your comb and then I saw it when I went to pick it up” he breathed as he ran his hand down the length of his bow, tracing the intricate carvings. “Why is it here? I thought it was going to be in the armory?”

Her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed a bit. She sat down at her bed and took a deep breath. “I knew it belonged to you, so I took it”

“When did you take it?” he asked, coming to her side and taking her soft hand in one of his while the other held his bow.

“When we first brought you all, I saw how some guards were handling it without care joking about how a dwarf could possibly be an archer” she recalled as the memory came back. “I knew I had to keep it safe”

“Thank you” he whispered placing the bow on the bedside table. He then went back to her and brought her in his arms. Her arms were around his neck as one of his hands caressed her back. It was a silent and peaceful embrace yet it turned fiery when her hand came to his front and tugged at the laces of his under tunic.

He chuckled breathlessly at the side of her face, his breath hitting her temple.

“As long as you're fine” he whispered as his lips and tongue caressed her ear in the most delightful way and then she was a goner….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo there ya go! I have to say I thought about how the trial was going to end many times over.... I wrote it and then I didn't like it, but then I added a bit more things, so hopefully you guys enjoyed it :) Damn, this chapter was difficult...  
> annd...Does that count as a cliffhanger? xD Not really, I mean we all know whats coming next chapter ;), and then a certain idea proposed by some readers :)  
> Thanks for reading :)


	47. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xD I dont know how to describe this chapter... xD its so.... ;) and then so :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasss up maah readers!  
> Thanks for the love!! Thanks for the comments and the great ideas!! (Cass and Co... *thats what Im calling you xD* thanks for the great ideas/names)  
> Much love to all of you! Approaching chapter 50 XD I'm gonna cry then because holy shit I never thought I would get this far into this story... and Im still sane! Mostly xD  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ;) I sure did.

Their heartbeats synchronized and their passion increased. The temperature in the room was high as the heat of their skin lit everything on fire.

“I need you” he whispered into her hair as his tunic and coat were taken off by her expert hands.

“You have me” she answered back as she flipped them over so he was pressed into the warm sheets of her bed. Her thighs straddled his hips and made him roar with desire as she moved painstakingly slow against his hardness that was making itself known through the surface of his pants. She loved every reaction she got from him.

He rose from the bed to crush his lips to her in a hungry and demanding kiss wanting to taste her. She tasted of something so unique... yet he could still taste something sweet like honey on her tongue.

“You have too much clothes on” he whined in a whisper as he took of her cloak and then her tunic. His lips were devouring every breath she took. His fingertip brushed down her arm down to her naked skin to underneath her ribs. Her breathing sped as his hand went down her stomach enjoying the way she bit her lip.

“Mhh” she breathed as his hand slipped into the front of her pants and it made her eyesight turn blurry as he also attacked her neck with his mouth. Tauriel’s back arched as his fingers skimmed the inside of her thigh, yet to her dismay he dared to keep his hand there… only there. She also noticed how he slowed his actions significantly, as if not trying to grasp her too tight.

“Stop that” she whispered with a demanding tone. “I'm alright, you don't need to treat me like I'm going to break”

He gave her a grin, the one which made goosebumps appear at her skin.

“Ohh, I'm going to make you regret saying that Freckles” he whispered as he flipped them over and in that second later her pants were off. She chuckled and bit her lip as his mouth started to explore her now naked body. She moaned his name as his mouth skimmed over her breasts as her hands tangled in his hair. And if she wasn't already basically panting, his hands grasped her bottom and his fingernails climbed up the length of her back. He was in between her legs which she used to her advantage to press him closer.

Her hands which started to explore his mouthwatering front, slid down, past his belly button and into his pants.

“That’s my move” he seductively teased while pressing soft kisses to her cheek. She closed her eyes as his beard scratched her skin. He could display so much softness and emotion even when passion and desire where driving them both crazy.

“I'm stealing your move” she whispered as her hand grabbed something… that made him curse in his language. Tauriel snickered as one of his hands dug into her skin as the tension she was creating was a bit too much to handle.

“I want these off” she ordered into his ear pulling on his pants. It was no surprise that Tauriel showed so much superiority, and it made Kili know for sure that she was someone who loved taking control… but his recklessness was something that even she had trouble keeping up with.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it out from his pants, and in a smooth motion he grabbed her by her waist and picked her up from the bed. Her legs were around his back and her raised eyebrows made him menacingly chuckle, a lip biting sound.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice full of curiosity. His hands grabbed her thighs and soon enough she was pressed against the wall… of her own room.

She didn't have enough time to roll her eyes because then his lips were on hers. Their breaths joined as one, as their desire escalated. His pants fell off as she untightened the laces with anxious fingers and then his trousers followed as she used her toes to drag them off his legs.

His hands were everywhere, leaving her completely breathless. Her legs were still around him so he supported her by her hips. The wall was cool against her back and yet her burning skin made it hard for the coldness to linger.

“You do miss the wall” she managed to gasp. He bit his lips as her raspy voice made goosebumps trail down his spine and then he untangled her legs from him. She set her feet on the floor and before she could do something else his mouth was at her collarbone and her hands flew to his hair, grasping and pulling when ever he had hit the right spot. Kili was Kili, so that pulling was often…

Tauriel’s hands left his hair and slammed them against the wall, on either side of her head, as his mouth reached the point when she knew exactly where he was going to go next, and the pure anticipation of it all made her lose her breathing. She could feel his lips forming into a smile as they pressed on the soft skin of the inside of her thigh. His tongue was smooth and wet... she would lose all her pride squirming underneath him if he did not hurry up...

And then his mouth made her scream… her hand moved to her mouth and covered it, knowing that her room was not exactly in a secluded area. Her eyes closed as his hands grasped her legs, trying to hold her up.

“Ohh… Kili” she moaned as she could feel her back sliding down the wall as her knees grew too weak.

She hissed as she could feel everything cave in, she could not hold herself much longer and her eyes saw black spots dancing around. The sweet sounds leaving her made a growl escaped him. Wanting her even more he allowed her to fall down on top of him, with the hard wooden floor cooling his back.

“I knew you would like the wall” he whispered alongside her jaw. Their hungry kisses once again started and she could take it no longer… she wanted him… all of him.

Seeing the despair and anticipation in her movements he once again lifted her and carried her onto the bed where she crashed on top of him… now it was her turn to make him lose his breath.

Not wanting to waste another second she lowered herself into him, a full gasp escaping her as he filled her. Kili grasped the sheets of her bed as he looked at her and saw her eyes close but she did not move… and then she did, slowly and so…. wonderfully.

“Mhhh” Kili whispered as he rose to press her to him wanting to fully devour her warmth. The slow and steady soon turned into something much bigger and breath taking.  
They both could go slow… but what was the fun in that?

He joined her rapid thrusts and soon they were both gasping and moaning their names, a few curse words and passionate noises which hopefully were confined by the walls of Tauriel’s room.

“Mahal” he whispered as he felt everything form into something so wonderful. He felt her so close, as if every breath she took went through his as well. As if every wave of her satisfaction washed up in him too.

He opened his eyes just in time to see her bite her lip as she reached her own destination. He felt her slight shaking on top of him as the rush and intensity left.  
She looked absolutely beautiful with the rosy color around her cheeks, her eyes closed in bliss with her beautiful, dimpled, small smile covering her lips and her hair poking in every direction making her so wildly attractive. Kili blinked to return from worshiping her with his eyes, and then lifted her up slowly from his length.

He leaned closer and kissed her forehead as she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and left her legs still wrapped around him with her feet tucked at the small of his back.

“Your hair is so long Freckles” he whispered as his hand tangled itself into the locks of her unruly red hair. “And a mess”

He chuckled softly as she rose a brow at his teasing and looked at his own hair with judging eyes.

“Look who's talking” she mocked as she mussed his hair.

“Hey!” he scolded as he grabbed her small hands and placed them at his chest to get them away from his hair. She could not stop giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

After a few minutes of teasing and nuzzling, silence dawned on them and Kili pressed his forehead to hers. They were still deliciously wrapped in each other, and neither wanted to move.

“Hey gorgeous” he whispered as he tucked a strand of her beautiful colored hair behind her ear.

She smiled softly. “Hey”

His hand stayed at her cheek and his thumb caressed her skin, making her eyes close from the softness of his touch.

“Your hair's a mess” he whispered.. again.

“You already said that” she reminded as she rolled her eyes.

“Such a lovely and beautiful mess” he said in the softest whisper that caressed her skin. His fingers threaded through her fiery hair and she couldn't stop asking herself if he was even real. If he was in front of her looking at her with so much love she felt like she would cry.

“I love you” he murmured. The love and pure honesty reflected in his eyes made hers begin to fill with tears. She smiled as a tear left her eye.

“I love you as well” she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. His hands caressed her back and her own hands caressed the stubble at his face.

“Its still a bit strange” she mused as she untangled her legs from his back.

“And yet, its irresistible” he seductively whispered as they plunged on the pillows and soft blankets.

“Well… perhaps it would be if it was an actual beard” she teased and laughed when he narrowed his eyes. She slid off to the far side of the bed trying to get underneath the blankets so he wouldn't grab her.

“Come here you mean elf!” he playfully growled as he dove after her. Her golden laugh filled him with ecstatic happiness. He finally was able to take off the blankets she had gone under.

“Nooo” she screeched as he grabbed her by her hips and slid her to him.

“You are so mean!” Kili accused as he tickled her but she began to tickle him as well though he had the upper hand.

“Stop!” she ordered but could not contain her laughter and it ranged throughout the room once again.

Seconds later they both stood still as he placed his arm underneath her head. They enjoyed the calm silence as their hands intertwined with each other.

Tauriel sighed contently as she cuddled herself next to him. She loved being in his arms especially when his hand caressed her stomach. She loved seeing that blinding smile as he thought of their children. Kili stooped all the way down and covered her stomach with soft kisses. He laid his chin there as she smiled blissfully staring up at the ceiling of her room. Her hands played with his hair, grabbing the messy braids that were there.

“I don't want to ruin the moment” she began as a more serious spark took her eyes. He took his attention away from her stomach and the little beings inside to look at her. “What happened earlier today with Legolas, what did he say?”

Tauriel took a deep breath as she knew she had committed a mistake because as soon as she mentioned Legolas, Kili’s eyes turned a darker shade of brown.

He pressed one final kiss to the right of her bellybutton and got up into a seated position.

“I don't want to talk about it” he said as he tried to untangle the mess of his hair.

“Tell me, who was there with you? I'm surprised it didn't end in a mess” she truthfully confessed lifting herself by her elbows quite enjoying the sight of his flexed and muscular biceps being in full display as he reached to his hair.

“I don't want to talk about it Tauriel” he repeated, his voice making its best effort not to sound harsh.

But she knew he was not in a good mood anymore… anytime he called her by her name in that tone it meant that he was being serious and trying really hard not to lose his temper on her, which was the last thing he wanted. Those were the times she missed him calling her by her nickname.

Her eyes narrowed on their own accord and she grabbed a blanket and threw it around her. Every time he did not talk about something she thought that he was probably punishing her for not being truthful… such as when she had not talked about her nightmare.

Tauriel turned to the other side of the bed away from him. “Fine” she hissed. Her emotions were not in her control anymore as she felt a bit angrier than she should have been. She knew she was overreacting, yet she could not make herself turn back around.

He ran his hands down his face and sighed loudly. He hated seeing a gap being formed in between them. Every time she turned away from him in an angry state of mood, his heart pulled painfully.

Not being able to bare not having her in his arms he came to her from the back. The blanket she had around her was soft and he removed it carefully as to not cause her to lash out.

“You are so moody my darling” he whispered as he kissed the back of her neck. He moved her hair away from her back as he pressed tiny kisses following her spine. He felt her breath halt to a stop and smiled when she sighed against his touch. Even though she was enjoying his touch she still did not turn around nor said anything. Though now looking at her back he was glad that it was not covered in bruises anymore and her ivory skin was now clear.

“So you are not going to talk to me?” he asked as he dragged his lips down her back as he knew she liked the feel of his beard at her skin. Still she did not respond… finally he went underneath her blanket, covered himself as well and threw his arm over hers. He tried to look at her eyes which were covered by her hair.  
She was being difficult on purpose.

“Tauriel” he called softly as he kissed her below her ear. “Hello, Tauriel are you there?”

His hand fell to her stomach and began to draw circles on her skin. "Your mother is being a bit moody today"

Tauriel rolled her eyes but could not help but smile as he caressed her stomach with so much delicacy.

He saw her bite her lip as he began to caress her ear with his lips, knowing he would get a reaction from her, and to better ensure that, he called her by the name which caused her to always smile.

“Come on Freckles” he whispered as he nuzzled her temple. “Turn around”

“I love it when you call me that” she finally whispered. He triumphantly smiled as she turned around to face him.

“What he said is really that bad?” she asked letting his warmth devour her again.

“I don't want to upset you” he answered and not being able to stop himself he kissed her tantalizing lips.

“Trying to distract me from asking you?” she asked in between kisses. He nodded and kissed her again, eagerly grabbing the back of her head to press her even closer. His hand at her head dropped down and slid the blanket away from her body, letting her skin touch the air of the room again. Her hands flew to his naked chest as his teeth grazed her bottom lip making soft little noises escape her. Yet the growing curiosity at the back of her mind made her stop.

“I want to know” she breathed making him blink a couple of times. He kissed her once again not wanting to stop feeling her breath on his lips, but he could feel that curiosity of wanting to know beaming out of her.

“Fili and Dwalin were with me, they went down to get some food, and they stopped to get me on the way” he began. “They stopped anything from getting out of control”  
“Fili was a bit overprotective… but yes, that's all”

Tauriel shook her head, that was not all. “What did Legolas say?”

After a few seconds of silence and debating from Kili’s part if he should actually tell her.

His gaze fell from her eyes and she knew it was something that had affected him…. ohh, Legolas will hear from her.

“He said that I have hurt you” he whispered as his jaw hardened. Her forehead creased as he continued. “The birth will be dangerous, he said that I have bestowed this burden on you”

She felt her eyes darken as her hand fell to her stomach in a protective manner.

“Our children are not a burden” she hissed.

“That's what I screamed at him!” he growled fisting his hand. “I thought he would defend them, since he knows losing them would destroy you...”

“He doesn't want to lose me” she whispered.

Kili snorted as he tightened his hold on her. “And does he think I do? I don't want to lose the three of you”  
Tauriel smiled as his hand once again caressed her stomach. “I don't know what I would do if…”

“Shhh” she whispered soothing the worried creases of his forehead.

“If you were to… I would never forgive myself… maybe he's right”

“Kili stop that!” she ordered taking his face in her hands. Her eyes forced him to look at her… she saw genuine fear and worry in his.

“Legolas does not know what he speaks of, we both did this, it takes two my love” she whispered kissing his jaw. “Stop blaming yourself for bestowing this gift upon me, there's no one to blame as we had not committed a mistake”

A small smile covered his lips and he went down to her stomach again, kissing a trail of small kisses and then his lips climbed her body. Where his actions were soft, they of course turned a bit more passionate. Tauriel was alluring and gorgeous… so it was not his fault that his mouth wanted to taste more of her skin.

“You are my gift” he said as he ran his teeth across her collarbone. She smiled as his words made her insides feel like molten honey. “I am lucky to have the three of you”

Their lips met with brewing passion and emotion as if it was their first kiss. He grabbed her and sat her at his lap, with her thighs straddling his hips once again. His hands grasped her waist with passion as she dragged her tongue against his bottom lip.

“You still taste like honey” he whispered as he tasted her again. He pressed wet open mouth kisses to her neck and small noises escaped her.

Tauriel felt her eyes close as she threw her head back. The heat between her legs was beginning to crave him once again. He felt his own excitement growing as she pressed herself to his length.

“Kili” she gasped as his hands went to grasp her bottom with anxious hands. She wanted him to make her scream his name once again…

But then…

They both heard the squeaky door open and a horrified gasp.

“Legolas” Tauriel whispered feeling his presence, and they all froze. Kili, who was facing the door and Legolas, just sat there not being able to move from enjoying the horrified expression of the elf. Tauriel stiffened, still straddling Kili. She could feel his excitement and hers suddenly drop.

“What are you doing here?!” Tauriel cried as Kili tightened his hold on Tauriel so he could cover her bare back and bottom with his arms.

“I didn't know you were here, I thought you were staying in the other chamber!” Legolas hissed as his anger increased. Kili’s smug smile made Legolas want to throw him out the window.

“Valar” he hissed trying to move his frozen feet move out the door.

“Can you give us a second?” Kili asked as Tauriel laid her head next to his shoulder. Kili grabbed the blanket on the other side of the bed making his best effort to keep himself and most importantly Tauriel covered.

“This is quite embarrassing and awkward” she whispered as Kili chuckled yet they both could feel the less than amused snarl from Legolas.

Right in front of him there was a naked Kili and Tauriel who had obviously engaged in something which he still could not believe they had dared to do a few weeks before resulting in Tauriel expecting a dwarf’s children.

“Legolas do me a favor and leave” Tauriel ordered looking over her shoulder as her hair thankfully managed to cover her.

“I will never understand you Tauriel!” Legolas hissed as he fisted his hands. “I have tried, and still I… you disappoint me”

“Don't talk to her like that!” Kili snarled as she climbed down from him.

“Calm down!” Tauriel ordered looking to the both of them. A blanket was around her, underneath her shoulders and she tried to hold Legolas’ gaze but his eyes were attacking Kili.

“I talk to her how I want!” Legolas yelled back without much thought as he took a step closer. “You met her a month ago whereas I have known her for many centuries, yet you have come here and complicated everything in a couple of days. You have brought her nothing but pain and worry!”

Tauriel swallowed as a painful sting grew in her, Kili saw the change in her eyes which he hated seeing. Seeing her fall into sadness was the one thing he could not tolerate.

Kili covered himself with another blanket at the foot of the bed and then he angrily grabbed his pants as Legolas looked to the floor. Legolas turned around as he slammed his hand on Tauriel’s door almost putting a dent in the wood.

He threw the ajar door open and allowed it to slam against the inside wall as he fled from the room.

“That's enough!” Kili snarled as he dressed and Tauriel saw how he kept looking to the opened entrance. He was going after Legolas…

“Kili” she warned but he was already heading for the door. What scared her most was that he strapped in his belt which held his sword.

“Valar” she whispered as she went to close the door and started to quickly dress. She could hear Kili yelling Legolas’ name and Legolas’ voice screaming back. She grabbed her cloak and threw it around her and also grabbed her daggers from the floor.

“Those idiots are going to kill each other” she hissed as she ran out the door and down the hallway following the loud screaming. 

“Kili!” she yelled her voice echoing down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yes xD ('Minor' cliffhanger xD)  
> I could not stop laughing when Legolas walked in because how awkward is that?? omygosh XD  
> I loved the fluff, but of course the smut! Hopefully you all enjoyed it!  
> The wall made a fantastic comeback!!! yesssss!  
> Thanks to Asha for the idea of 'Legolas walking in on them' xD.... gosh thanks Legolas for interrupting!! (hey at least he didnt knock like some of you hate xD) (Thatbloodyines and Justanotherbrokenhero want a (middle earth) sign that hangs in the door knob that says 'do not disturb' xD whenever you know.. hahaaa)  
> Whats gonna happen next????? XD Some of you know ;) ok most of you....  
> See ya next time! So excited!  
> <3 xoxo


	48. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Such a difficult chapter! Holy donuts, I dont know why this was hard to write xD  
> I hope you enjoy it <3

“I'm done with you!” Kili cried as Legolas raised his arms to his sides with his sword in hand clearly inviting Kili forward.

“Come deal with it then” he hissed. His blue eyes were intense and sharp. Kili drew his long and quite impressive sword and took a few steps forward.

“You are the person she would want to support her, yet you make her resent you!” Kili accused with murder written in his eyes. Legolas could see that dangerous spark Kili always carried and he felt his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword with small doubts.

“She chose someone like you, what do you want me to do? Congratulate her?”

“You are only jealous of what you can't have” Kili menacingly hissed and thats when Legolas advanced forward.

“And you can't have her… she’s mine, and I assure you, I am hers”

They were both underneath a large archway, leading into a staircase yet there was enough room for them to release anything they would like to make known. The air around them was still as if waiting for it all to explode.

“I'm going to make you regret your words dwarf!” Legolas yelled as their swords met with an ear shattering noise.

“Kili!” they heard Tauriel’s voice fast approaching.

“Dwarf?” Kili repeated using the same foul tone Legolas used to say the word. “Is that meant to insult me?”

They lunged at each other and there was nothing that could stop them. Tauriel arrived to a skidding stop and saw the two of them fighting with so much intensity she could not even blink.

“Stop!” Tauriel ordered as she approached them.

Legolas ducked as Kili stepped forward yet he lost his footing causing Kili’s sword to slash him on the side. Blood stained through his tunic.

He hissed in pain as Kili gave him a smug smile. It was as if they both didn't even notice Tauriel screaming at them.

Legolas gave Kili a glare as he fought back with more intensity and sharpness. He managed to disarm Kili of his sword but Kili kicked his arm causing his sword to also fall down.

“Stop it right now!” Tauriel screamed but she did not dare to step between them as they were now punching in each other with their bare hands. They were both furious and she could cause herself and her children harm if she stepped in between them. Kili would be even more infuriated if she got hurt…. yet what could she do, just stand there?

“You think you deserve her?” Legolas asked as he pushed Kili against a column. Kili closed his eyes as he saw black dots dancing around his vision. He blinked as he ducked quickly to miss a blow from Legolas’ fist.

“And you do?” Kili asked as he punched him on the chest causing Legolas to gasp. Their moves were sloppy and uncoordinated as fury was driving them.

“You both are acting like children!” Tauriel yelled and she paled when Legolas got a hold of his sword.

“You fell in love with a dwarf in a day Tauriel! Who is the child?” Legolas mocked with venom in his voice. Her mouth fell open as her eyes darkened. Kili fisted his hands…. he was not going to allow him to talk to her like that.

In a blink of an eye Kili collided with the standing elf, ignoring the sharp sword that managed to skid away from its owner’s hand.

Kili used his distraction to punch Legolas in the face… hard. It felt so good to release it all… he could see the surprise plastered on the elf’s face.

“I said… don't...talk to her like that!” he cried in fury as Legolas grabbed his hand after a few punches and flipped them over and did the same number on his as he did to his face. But Kili proved his strength as he also grabbed one of his arms and threw it to the side and punched Legolas on the face… straight on the nose. A cracking noise rang through the hallway...

“Stand back!” Kili ordered looking to Tauriel who was shaking with anger and looking ready to intrude.

“Kili stop!!” she said as she shot him a glare, he was going to get hurt. “Please stop!”

“This one is for calling my children a burden!” Kili hissed striking Legolas again on the face ignoring Tauriel’s eyes.

“And for hurting her….”

Another punch and another grunt from Legolas… more blood on Kili’s nuckles.

Legolas growled in anger as they fought each other in the floor, leaving blood all over it.

In a smooth motion Legolas grabbed his sword and tried to stab Kili on his arm but Kili stopped his hand and tried to hold it in place.

Tauriel came to them then as she tried to stop Legolas’ arm. Blood was trickling down his nose and blood came out of a cut above Kili’s temple.

“Drop it!” she ordered but Legolas did not flinch and did not stop pushing down. Tauriel’s dagger appeared in her hand as she looked at Legolas with a threatening glare.

“Don't you dare” she hissed. Legolas growled and grabbed Tauriel’s hand forcefully….. his mind was out of control. Tauriel dropped her dagger from the intense sting she felt in her hand.

“Stay back, this is between him and I!” Legolas cried making Tauriel’s eyes wide as she had never seen so much fury in Legolas’ eyes especially directed at her. Her heart pulled painfully and she could feel unwanted tears gather at her eyes. She felt so weak… it made her furious.

Tauriel gasped as she could feel the sharp pain from his tight grip which was increasing in intensity and Kili’s eyes darkened as Legolas tried to push Tauriel back… was he mad?

Kili pushed on the sword and made it go to the other side as he grabbed Legolas’ hair and pushed him to the side as well. Tauriel gasped as she closed her eyes from the pain she could feel in her hand and much more in her heart. She retrieved her dagger from the floor as she looked at Kili who was now punching Legolas…. and maybe just maybe a part of her knew Legolas deserved it.

“You just committed the biggest mistake!” Kili cried as he grabbed Legolas’ sword and without thinking he tried to stab him wherever he could but Legolas managed to move out of the way. They soon were dangerously close to the edge of the staircase as they heard voices come near.

Legolas managed to grab Kili’s arm by the shoulder and forcefully pulled it to the side making Kili scream in pain… his shoulder might have been dislocated yet it did not feel as such. Tauriel instantly looked up, Kili’s scream making her come out of the state she was in. Kili though, growled and slapped Legolas across the face with his good arm.  
Tauriel got up as some guards made their way to them.

“Prince Legolas” one of them called with wide eyes as they looked at the two males in the floor with their fists ready.

“Get the dwarf” another ordered. Tauriel hissed with her daggers in her hands.

“Separate them, do not blame Kili!” she cried.

Legolas still scowled and Kili was still burning in fury.

“Glad your friends are here to help you?” Kili asked with a mocking tone as he spit out blood onto the floor. Legolas did not even blink as he got up and slammed into Kili causing both of them to go hurling down the stairs.

Kili heard Tauriel’s scream as she came running to them. The guards who were down the stairs stood frozen in place as Kili and Legolas stopped their descend and started to attack each other again. Both of them dazed in the actions their bodies begged to release.

Tauriel came down the steps and grabbed onto Kili’s shoulders from behind trying to make him stop.

“You have caused her immense pain dwarf by showing up in her life and impregnating her, you have ruined her entire life, she will outlive you, when you die and leave her behind what do you think will happen?!” Legolas asked as he clutched as his stomach and Tauriel hissed in fury. “You know what happens to elves?”

Kili swallowed as Legolas’ words rang in his head… such a painful thought he had been trying to ignore.

Tauriel held onto Kili as she slid over to the side and slapped Legolas across the face so hard she even heard the ringing in his ears. Seconds later she regretted doing that, yet something in her had finally snapped. She had enough to worry and Legolas was making it much worse. Her own friend, whose support she wanted was making her mind explode with frustration.

“Enough!” Tauriel angrily ordered as tears ran down her cheeks. “Enough with this Legolas! I have been patient, but this is it. I don't care what you say about me, but stop doing this to him, nothing you say will ever change what I feel for him!!”

“And my children are not a burden you hear me, I hear another foul word coming from you about them and you will regret it” she hissed, her voice lower yet it made the threat much more menacing. Her eyes were darkened and narrowed.“I would rather live one lifetime with him and my children then an eternity without them!”

Her voice made the air cool as the atmosphere filled with tension.

Legolas stood still, his head still to the side where it had been whipped by the force of her slap. He could feel the sting of it. His eyes were closed as her words repeated over and over in his mind… her threat was more than real. How have they gotten to this place?

Being this close to Legolas made Tauriel realize that he had been drinking. The lingering scent of wine was heavy on him.

A part of her, the part that wanted her friend back, wanted to believe that his behavior could be blamed on the harsh effect of alcohol… yet the look in Legolas’ eyes begged to differ.

Kili was in the ground next to her grabbing at his shoulder in pain. Tauriel could see various bruises on his face yet Legolas’ face was even more bloodied and purple.

In the next second Legolas grabbed Tauriel forcefully by her wrists and pinned her down to the steps of the stairway.

“I have loved you for years Tauriel! Loving you has been the worst mistake I have committed!” Legolas cried with tears flowing down his face and Kili instantly lit on fire as he pushed him away from Tauriel, up the stairs and away from her.

“Don't you touch her again!” Kili snarled as Legolas grabbed Kili by his collar and punched him again and then it was Kili who kneed him on the stomach, far worsening the possible bruising there. Both were still in the ground, neither allowing the other to get up. Tauriel got up again determined to get Legolas away from Kili, and even the dumbfounded guards started to move towards them as well, but before Tauriel could even get close to Kili, Legolas pushed her back. Yet a gasp escaped him, realizing what he had done and shot forward to hold her yet she lost her footing and fell backwards.

“Tauriel!” Kili cried as he slid down a step and reached to her and grabbed her by her cloak since he was closer. A terrified gasp escaped her as she closed her eyes as tears fell from them. A few more inches away and he would have missed her….

Her eyes were wide as the realization hit her… she would have fallen down the stairs. She tilted her head back and looked at the rest of the steps going down the staircase, it was a long way down.

Legolas froze as Kili brought Tauriel to him.

“I got you” he whispered, his voice cracking. Tauriel could feel herself shake and her throat felt dry as Kili buried his face in her hair and she wrapped her arms around him.

The guards, who Tauriel cursed mentally for not doing anything ran to Legolas to hold him back, yet Kili could see how his eyes were too lost to even blink.  
Legolas’ hand was still stretched from trying to grab onto Tauriel.

Kili looked away as he stared at her. She let out a breathless cry as she sat down next to him. She could feel the room spinning and knew what was to come.  
Kili saw the change in her eyes and before he could say anything she vomited on the stairwell.

“Tauriel!” Kili gasped as she closed her eyes. Her body was shaking too hard and he was getting worried that she was not answering. His own pain throughout his body was numb as his mind was too busy worrying about her.

“Get Verya!” he ordered to one of the guards who ran down the stairs.

“What in the name…” they heard someone say. Kili looked up from Tauriel as she vomited yet again and saw Elain there with her eyes wide open and a forgotten cup in her hand.

“What happen?” she asked as she ran up the stairwell and next to Kili and Tauriel. She looked over at Legolas who was suddenly unconscious.

“We... “Kili began to explain as he heard fast approaching footsteps running towards them.

Elain looked at Tauriel who grimaced as she clutched her stomach.

“She looks pale Kili, really pale” Elain said as Kili rose a brow. He could hear genuine concern in her voice.

“And you look like you are going to faint”

“She needs your sister” Kili urgently whispered as many other arrived to the scene with Verya in the front.

“Kili, Tauriel!” Thorin’s voice boomed yet Kili could hear it too far away. His own eyes closed as he held onto Tauriel as she could also feel unconsciousness lift her away.  
Elain grabbed Tauriel as she became limp in Kili’s hold.

“Legolas!” Thranduil gasped as he looked at the scene.

* * *

“Where is she?” Melori asked in a demanding voice as she sped walked down the hallway to the chamber where everyone was waiting outside. Alros moved from the mass to stop her. "How are they, are the babies alright?" 

“She’s in there, and she will be fine” he soothed. Melori’s eyes were still worried as she shook her head.

“I need to go in” she whispered trying to pass through Alros.

“Verya is tending to the both of them, Legolas is with Thranduil in that chamber” Thorin announced pointing to the chamber a few doors down.

“What happened? Elain told me the short version” she said as she looked at everyone.

“Kili and Legolas got in a fight” Dwalin said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall of the hallway.

“They are both pretty bruised up, but Legolas has a broken rib” Bofur added in a sigh. Fili fisted his hands as he looked at Legolas’ chamber. He knew Legolas had started it all.... he could not bring himself to feel sorry for him.

“What happened after?” Melori asked staring at the door. “Elain talked about how Tauriel was really distraught”

“We will wait to hear it from them” Arandor said in a nod.

Melori sighed as she tapped her foot… she needed to see Tauriel and the waiting was not going well for her. Alros gave her a small smile, hoping to calm her down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he smiled as she leaned on him. 

* * *

“Tauriel!” Kili softly called as his eyes focused to the soft light of the room. He was in a comfortable and soft bed yet he needed Tauriel’s warmth, he needed to touch her skin. He could feel a tight gauze around his shoulder going down his arm. He could also smell various herbs and scents.

“Shh, shes alright” Verya whispered taking a few locks of his hair and putting it behind his ear.

“Where is she?” he asked as he flinched from the pain in his shoulder, and the pounding at his head made opening his eyes painful. His whole body was aching with pain and soreness. His fingers wandered to his temple where he could feel some stitches there.

“She’s right next to you” Verya said in a smile. He stretched his left arm, the ‘healthy’ one and sighed in relief as his fingers touched her warm skin.

“Look at that she’s also waking up” another elf said as he went over to a table to retrieve some water.

Tauriel gasped loudly as she blinked many times.

“Kili” she whispered as her hand went down to her stomach, relieved to feel that little spark of energy making itself known. It was becoming stronger as her body was healing from Castion’s attack, yet now she could feel emotional exhaustion in her.

A smile graced her lips as she caught sight of Kili next to her in the large bed. He looked in pain yet his eyes became clear and warm as they took her in. He smiled back and scooted over to her side.

“Hey Freckles” he called back.

“Careful with your arm” Verya warned as he scooted over slowly keeping his right arm close to his body. She knew that it would be foolish to try and keep him from going to her as he would do it anyway. Keeping them away from each other did never end well for anyone.

Kili grabbed her and kissed her cheek and stayed there for many seconds. Tauriel ran her left hand down his naked chest mindful of the bruises that were there. She cuddled next to him and buried her face in his neck…. she felt so many emotions she felt a headache coming in. Her right hand never left her stomach.  
Kili felt as if every pain and discomfort left him as he held her close.

Verya looked at them as the other healer came to the couple and offered them water.

“If you are up for it” Verya began as she sat the edge of the bed. “They are standing outside hoping to come in and see you and they want to know what happened”  
Kili’s eyes darkened as he looked at the ceiling as he thought of what happened.

“I still don't know what to make of it” Kili whispered. “But I know they want to know how we are”

Verya gave him a nod and she looked down at Tauriel whose eyes were closed.

“And you Tauriel, do you want them to come in?” she asked as Tauriel opened her eyes.

“Where’s Legolas?” she asked looking at the fireplace that was in front of them.

“He is in another chamber, he is doing well” Verya said. Tauriel knew she was lying regarding his injuries but she did not ask anything else.

“They can come in” Tauriel agreed as Kili covered her with a blanket since she was the one who only wore her small clothes as he was wearing pants.

“Alright then” Verya said in a smile trying to lightened up the somber atmosphere.

“You look angry” Kili whispered as Verya went to open the door.

Tauriel did not look at him instead she looked at the fire roaring in the hearth as she shook her head. “Angry doesn't even begin to describe it”

“Kili!” Fili’s voice filled the chamber as the others walked in with chatter.

Fili ran to them and he sighed as he shook his head. “Is your reckless behind alright?” he asked as he also looked down at Tauriel and caressed her cheek.

“My behind is alright” Kili said in a chuckle. Tauriel also smiled but kept her head at Kili’s chest.

“Tauriel!” Melori was next to call as Fili moved to the side to allow Melori to come to Tauriel’s and Kili’s side.

Tauriel gave her a small smile with tears in her eyes as she rose from Kili’s arm and into Melori’s embrace. Melori stayed quiet as she hugged her and made sure she was still covered with the thin blanket.

“I will talk with him!” Melori hissed running a hand down Tauriel’s hair as she patted Kili on his good arm.

“Don't, its fine” Tauriel whispered. “We have had enough for today, he has as well”

“We are glad you are alright” Dwalin said in a smile and Kili was glad to see the worry escape from his eyes yet he could feel Thorin’s burning gaze.

“What happened?” Bilbo asked. They had all gotten the overview yet they were curious.

“We shall let them rest” Gandalf said as Kili shook his head, their loved ones needed to know what had happened.

“Legolas well… he” Kili began to say, as he scooted up to the headboard slowly as so did Tauriel. Melori had brought a chair to sit next to the bed.

“He said some unkind words to Kili” Tauriel took over as she was mindful to leave out the fact that Legolas had walked in on them in a compromising situation. “Kili followed him down the hallway and I ran after them”

“A fight was bound to happen” Kili hissed. “We are both at fault, though he should have really watched his mouth”

“We saw his injuries, I suppose you were both furious” Gandalf sighed as he turned to Thorin who was still glaring at Kili.

Kili and Tauriel both told them what happened during the confrontation and of course they all froze when they told them that Legolas had pushed her and she lost her footing and was about to fall down the stairs but Kili had grabbed her.

“If she would have been a few more inches away from me, I would have missed her” KIli said in a faraway voice. A shudder passed through Tauriel as he tightened his arm around her waist.

Melori took her face in her hands and sighed. She also looked at Tauriel’s hand, it was slightly purple…

“Legolas had been drinking” Tauriel said and Kili gasped.

“That does not excuse him, you could of gotten hurt!” Kili muttered in a shake of his head.

“He wasn't himself Kili” Tauriel argued. “None of us were”

“You are really defending him” Kili gasped in shock taking his arm away from her waist and looking at her like she had said the worst sentence.

“I'm not…” she whispered. “I... I'm furious with him… “

Tauriel covered her eyes with one of her hands trying to prevent her tears from falling.

Kili sighed as he looked to Melori who rubbed Tauriel’s arm trying to sooth her.

“Tauriel, I am sure that he is sorry for what he did, yet you can't always find an excuse for everyone my dear” she whispered.

“I am worried about him, yet I'm so angry” she hissed as her tears finally fell. “I could have fallen, something could have happened to the babies and he could have critically hurt Kili”

Kili fisted his hand as the image of her falling backwards did not leave his mind… great another nightmare… and this time he was at fault.

“Yet nothing did happen Tauriel” Arandor added. “Don't bury yourself in the possible outcomes, focus on what did happen, and thank the Valar, nothing happen to you or the babies and you both are fine”

He looked at Kili’s bruised face and arm and grimaced. “Well, sorta of” he said in a smile.

Tauriel nodded as she rolled her watery eyes slightly as Kili chuckled. He once again wrapped an arm around her and she hid her face in his neck. It was still strange for her to cry in front of others.

“We should give them some time alone” Melori whispered pressing a kiss to Tauriel’s temple.

“Uncle” Kili called as Fili also turned towards him.

“Later” Thorin assured and even though Kili knew he was angry, he cracked a smile for him. Above everything else, Thorin was relieved his nephew, Tauriel and his grandchildren were alright.

They all walked out the door with small waves. Tauriel could see how Melori was reluctant to leave yet she closed the door gently after her.

“I will send some food up here” Verya proposed as the other healer also walked out.

“Thank you” Tauriel said as Verya came to them.

“You emptied your stomach, so please try and eat something” Verya ordered as Tauriel gave her a nod. “Kili keep your arm still and don't get up from bed, and both of you, stay in here”

“Yes ma’am” Kili said in a light chuckle.

“I know the two of you are reckless, so I am warning you” Verya teased as she walked out the door.

Silence filled the room… and it was a different kind of silence, it was awkward and uncomfortable.

“I'm so sorry” he began.

“Don't” Tauriel hissed. She raised her head from his chest and sat down, her back joining his at the head of the bed.

“I should have never fought him, I knew you could get involved”

She turned to him and she caressed his cheek.

“What he said..” Kili whispered.

“No, we don't have to talk about that”

Kili swallowed as he closed his eyes and Tauriel could of cried just by seeing the pain in his eyes.

“Its true, right?” he whispered. “When I leave, you will…”

Tauriel grabbed the sides of his face, a bit too forceful than she should have and slammed her lips on his.

Their kiss was passionate, wild and breath taking. It was as if the last of their adrenaline was pumped into the kiss because after they separated Tauriel felt the faint caress of exhaustion.

“I have chosen you” Tauriel whispered kissing his nose. “Not even death can scare me because I have you and our children, and every second we spend together will be a gift”

Kili smiled as he felt his own tears run down his cheeks. She stopped their descend with her lips and he grabbed her waist with his good arm and kissed her senseless once again. Her right hand caressed his jaw as the other went to his hair while his tongue danced with hers.

“When he pushed you” Kili began, as they pulled apart, staring at the fireplace once again. “I saw the realization in his eyes, of what he had done”

“He also tried to grab you” he murmured as he furrowed his brow. He himself wanted to believe that Legolas was not himself, yet the anger for what he did to Tauriel was still running through his veins. He had hurt her, and that was something that Kili could not forgive.

Tauriel leaned in and caressed his cheek with her lips. She knew Legolas wouldn't hurt her, at least not physically, yet a part of her could also not forgive him even if he had not been himself.

“Yet you did manage to save me, and I thank you” she said in a smile. He caressed her stomach with soft touches and kissed her lips.

“I would give my life for you if I had too” he said as she clearly looked taken back by his comment.

“Oh my love” she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you so much”

“I love you too Freckles” he whispered next to her ear. “Hows your hand?”

“Your hands are much worse, your knuckles are bruised and bloodied” she said as she looked at him in the eyes with a serious spark in them and looked at the cut at his temple and bruises coloring his cheekbones. “I'm supposed to be angry with you”

Kili smiled as he kissed her forehead. “I wouldn't blame you”

She sighed as she buried her face in his warm neck. “Lets forget everything else for a few minutes”

* * *

“Your highness, he is waking up” the healer informed. Thranduil swiftly rose from the chair and walked to the bed. Legolas had gauzes around his chest, and a stitched wound at his side that started to pain him. His whole body was aching. He looked down and noticed he was only wearing trousers… great.

“Where am I?” Legolas croaked as he tried to move yet grunted in pain.

“In one of Verya’s healing chambers, how do you feel?” Thranduil asked sitting beside his son on the soft bed.

“Everything hurts” Legolas whined, so unlike him.

“I will summon Verya” one the healers announced as he slipped out the door.

“Where’s….” Legolas began yet he was unable to say her name. It suddenly felt like he shouldn't say her name.

“She’s with Kili, they are both doing well” Thranduil assured. Legolas shifted on the bed so he could sit up. Thranduil held his arm and helped him.

“I can feel your anger father, you can say it” Legolas whispered as he clutched his rib cage knowing he had fractured something… at least Kili had.  
Thranduil sighed as he rose from the edge of the bed. “What were you thinking Legolas?”

“I wasn't” Legolas said. “Though I couldn't stop once we started, he couldn't either, the rage I felt… I have never felt something like that before. And now the guilt I feel is killing me from the inside”

“I should have stayed with you in the wine cellar” Thranduil mused as he shook his head.

Legolas chuckled as he stared at his father. “Than it would have been you and I getting drunk together not you preventing me from drinking”

Thranduil took a deep breath as a small smile escaped him. “Legolas, this is serious!”

His stern look was back and he walked to the foot of the bed. “You have injured a dwarf when we have started to have a delicate relationship with them, and you have hurt Tauriel”

“I..”

“Legolas I told you to stay away from them and to retain yourself from provoking Kili”

“I.. I want to speak with her, I need to apologize, pushing her was...” Legolas urged trying to lift himself up yet the pain was too strong even with the herbs that he knew were used.

“Do you think Kili would even allow you to enter that room?” Thranduil asked putting a hand on Legolas’ shoulder and pushing him down gently. “Besides you need rest”

“I don't care what he says” Legolas spat. Thranduil sat at the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Legolas he is the father of the children she carries and the one that holds her heart, and even though Tauriel is one to make her own decisions Kili does have a say in them, he wont allow you close to her, at least not for the time being” Thranduil stated.

“I know she is expecting” Legolas hissed glaring at the wall. “I know who the father is”

Thranduil shook his head. “You know, but you have not accepted it”

“I can't seem to let her go” Legolas whispered his voice changing, and that caused Thranduil to close his eyes at the pain in his son’s voice.

“If you love her, let her go, allow her to live, and allow yourself to do the same” Thranduil whispered.

Legolas looked at him with tears in his eyes. “How did you manage that father, after you lost so much?”

Thranduil looked taken back as he took a deep breath and patted Legolas’ shoulder. “I did not lose everything, I had you, I couldn't sink too low”

Legolas looked away as he sniffed. A smile graced his lips as they heard the door open and Thranduil cleared his throat.  
Verya walked in with the smile she always carried.

“Ahh you are awake, sorry I have many patients I'm looking after” Verya said as she gave Legolas a scolding look.

“I know, my actions were uncalled for”

Verya lifted a brow. “Mhh, Kili said the same thing, both of you should have been more in control”

Legolas gave her a nod as Thranduil made his way to the door. “Verya tells me if he wants to leave the room, I will bring you some food”

“I'm not really hungry” Legolas said as he shook his head.

“I didn't ask if you were Legolas” the king stated as he walked out the door.

“Overview?” Legolas asked looking at Verya.

“Broken rib on the right, I am sure you can feel that, fractured one on the left, broken nose, sprained finger on your left hand, various bruises in your face, a few stitches required in one of the deeper cuts, and a deep cut on your side that needed many stitches”

Legolas lifted a brow. “Anything else?”

Verya smiled as the humor in Legolas got to her as well. “And your hair's a mess”

Legolas chuckled as he sighed.

“Your father is angry with you still” Verya mused softly. Legolas gave her a nod.

“I believe so, is everyone cursing my name?” Legolas asked with dry humor in his voice.

Verya hesitantly shook her head.

“You are also mad at me” Legolas whispered as Verya came to him and started to inspect the stitched wound. He could see how her eyes avoided his.

“I am not going to judge you” she sighed.

“But..?” Legolas asked hearing the doubt in her voice.

“Legolas, that stairwell is quite the climb” she said as her gaze burned through his. “If Kili had not grabbed her, she would have fallen and the babies would have…..”

Legolas closed his eyes as he fisted his hand. “I need to speak with her”

Verya shook her head as she applied some herbs to his wound.

“Kili won't let you, and I'm not sure she wants to speak with you as well”

Legolas stared at the ceiling as he took a deep breath. “I need to apologize to him as well, how is he?”

Verya stopped the movement of her hand as she looked up at Legolas. She could not mask her surprise.

“She’s a bit shaken up still and he is still wanting to rip you apart, even the Dwarven King wants to…. speak with you” she confessed.

“They will feel better if they get to scream at me for a few minutes” Legolas said.

“Don't do that to yourself, the past is the past” Verya assured. “Sorry I shouldn't have mentioned that stairwell”

Legolas shook his head and grabbed her hand. “I deserve any harsh words thrown at me, nothing excuses my behavior”

“You have accepted your mistakes, it takes courage to do that” she assured as Legolas gave her a smile.

“You need to rest a bit more, I will ask them if they wish to see you”

“Thank you” Legolas whispered caressing the palm of her hand. Verya could make anyone feel better, and not just physical wounds.

“Anything else you need my prince?” she asked rising from the bed. He smiled and shook his head.

* * *

“He wants to speak with the two of you” Verya announced as Kili and Tauriel looked at each other.

Kili’s jaw hardened as he tightened the grip around Tauriel’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Tiny little cliffhanger xD I seriously wonder if they will allow Legolas in??  
> I hoped you all liked that! (please) xD  
> Tauriel almost fell down those stairs, and Kili and Legolas have quite a bit of injuries... Poor Legolas :(  
> Do you think Tauriel and Kili should forgive him?  
> xoxo :)  
> more tension to come :)


	49. Do You Love Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of talking in this one xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter! The challenge of writing it was so worth it! :)  
> I love you all!!! (*-*)  
> There might be some non-canon stuff attached to some canon stuff xD.... you will know what Im talking about about once you read it.. :)  
> Some slight tension... 'slight' xD

“He wants to speak with us?” Tauriel repeated as Verya nodded. Kili shook his head as he could feel the anger inside him begin to rise.

“ _No_ ” he said, his voice unusually calm which was actually worse from being angry.

Tauriel was cuddled beside him, resting her face at the side of his neck, and she rose to look at him.

“I'm not going to let him come in and cause more havoc, besides you need some peace. I can't look at him in the eye, much worse have him in the same room”

Tauriel rose a brow as Kili’s eyes left no room for discussion as they were sharp.

Verya turned to Tauriel yet she wasn't looking at her.

“I agree” Tauriel then said to Kili’s slight surprise. She caressed Kili’s jaw as she gave him a smile.

Verya looked to the ground and nodded.

“What do you think Verya?” Tauriel asked as both Kili and her turned to the quiet elf.

“Its your decision” she responded with a small smile.

“Yet I can hear your disagreement from over here” Tauriel whispered, her voice soft, far from accusing.

Verya opened her mouth to speak to only close it again. After a few seconds she sighed.

“I… I spoke with him, and he seems to be destroying himself with guilt” she announced as Kili dug holes in the wall with his deadly stare. “I know his behavior has not been ideal but he wants to apologize, and the only thing you need to do is listen. I know of his mistakes, yet he knows them as well”

Kili shook his head as Tauriel took a deep breath, both unsure of what to do.

“He almost broke Tauriel’s hand and she almost fell down those bloody stairs” Kili hissed. “But I will leave the room if you wish to speak with him”

Tauriel’s eyes slightly widened with surprise, yet she knew he wouldn't take the right to decide away from her, nevertheless she shook her head.

“No, they are your children as well” Tauriel said leaning her cheek on his. “Besides, I don't want to see him right now either”

Silence filled the room as Verya gathered some herbs from the table next to the fireplace.

“I will inform him that you do not want to see him” Verya said.

“For the time being” Kili then stated as he kissed Tauriel’s forehead. Their anger was currently speaking, they both needed time to calm down and indulge in the warm peace of each others arms.

* * *

“I know you are there” Legolas announced as his eyes remained closed, heavy with the herbal teas Verya had given him for the pain. “I can sense your anger from the end of the hallway Melori”

He heard her footsteps across the room as she gathered a chair and went to the side of the bed and sat down, all without saying a word.

Legolas opened his eyes and they fell upon her. “I figured you would come” he whispered. Her hands were settled at her lap and her black dress fell softly around the front of the chair and touched the floor.

Melori’s eyes were darker, accusing and strangely silent, never giving more than she wanted to give away.

“How are you?” she asked looking down at him and his visible treated injuries.

Legolas chuckled slightly, clutching at his ribcage, half cursing himself for laughing since it hurt him to do so.

“I am doing swell” Legolas sighed sarcastically. “Yet you are not here to ask for my well being”

“If you do not think I am also here to know how you are feeling Legolas, then you do not know me at all” she said, her voice calm yet much more accusing than before.

Legolas furrowed his brow as her gaze burned through him.

“Now that you got that out of the way, perhaps you will scream at me now?”

Melori sighed, finally showing her emotions.

“Legolas do you love Tauriel?” Melori asked as Legolas froze from her question.

“Yes” he said as he lifted a brow. “Why would you ask that?”

“I will ask you again, do you love her?” she asked, her eyes demanding something that he could not quite figure out. Legolas fisted his hand and sharply nodded. He hated being angry with Melori, yet he had answered that question many times before.

“Then why are you here Legolas?” she asked her voice a whisper.

“Melori, I know you are angry-” he hissed.

“Why are you here Legolas?” she asked, her voice insisting and rising in volume “You have loved her for years, yet you are still here, that doesn't make sense”

“I don't understand” he hissed as he shook his head.

Melori straightened in the chair an looked at him. “Do you know nothing of elves?” she asked keeping her voice soft.

“What happens when an elf loses their other half?” she asked as he swallowed.

Legolas tore his eyes from her and looked at the wall.

“Legolas” she repeated, her voice louder and demanding.

“They fade and die” he answered.

“If their other half dies, they themselves die, what happens when one of them loves the other but their love is not returned?”

“The same thing” he whispered as his eyes darkened. “I do love her!”

Anyone might have jumped from the sharpness and lethal tone of his voice yet Melori remained unfazed yet her eyes were now warmer.

“You don't love her, you are obsessed with her” she whispered coming to sit down by his side on the bed. Her confession filled the room with uncertainty and the atmosphere became filled with strange tension.

“Get out!” Legolas hissed.

“I'm not going anywhere” she assured her eyes expertly fighting his glare.

“I would give my life for her” he insisted as his eyes were now wet with threatening tears.

Melori softly smiled and took his hand in hers. “I would give my life for hers in a heartbeat as well Legolas, yet that does not bind me to her, now what Kili and her share is something else, he would also die and kill for her, yet you know what else he would do that you do not want to do?”

Legolas swallowed yet his throat felt dry. “What?” he asked.

“He would let her go even if that is the last thing he would want to do yet you only wish for her happiness if she would choose you”

Legolas closed his eyes as he felt Melori’s hand tightened against his own.

“Legolas, let her go, for her sake and yours” she whispered.

“I love her” he repeated as he opened his eyes and looked at her intensely.

“You don't”

“You don't know that!” he hissed in ire as he tore his hand away from her touch. “You are still here? Does that make any sense?”

Melori felt herself freeze from hearing his words… her heartbeat became still.

Her eyes darkened with something Legolas had to look away from yet his anger and the pain he could feel made him speak.

“He died, and you are still here, many wonder why you have forgiven her so easily, does that mean you never loved him?”

Melori closed her eyes as she tightened the fists in her hands. They opened to find him waiting for a response.

“Legolas” she warned as she shot him a dangerous glare. “I am not going to force you to admit that you do not love her as much as you would like to, so in return do not ask me that”

“Tell me” he whispered and the immediate change in his eyes made hers soften. “How did you do it then?”

“Do what?” she murmured as she struggled to keep her tears from surfacing.

“If you loved Selvaris, how did you manage to stay alive?”

Melori looked to the floor as she thought of the question… the question that she had asked herself for years, that everyone wanted to ask but didn’t dare to. It was as if she could hear the sound of time passing before she responded.

“Perhaps I truly didn't, yet I didn't know until he was gone. He died yet I remained” she heard herself say. The words felt so foreign to her, it was as if someone else had said them. Legolas couldn't take his eyes off of her as he saw the confusion settle on her eyes. It was as if she had realized those words were true years before, yet only now did she admit them to herself.

“And why hasn't Alros faded?” he asked as Melori rose from the chair as Legolas spoke his name. “Everyone has seen the way he looks at you, we all can feel the love he feels for you, and yet he is also still here”

More seconds passed… even a few minutes. Legolas thought she wouldn't answer… yet she never left the room.

“Because I love him… I'm in love with Alros” she avowed in a whisper as she turned towards Legolas looking strangely defeated. Tears finally fell from her eyes with a small smile, as she bit her lip. She had never said it outloud, certainly not to anyone, not even to Tauriel. Yet Tauriel knew of course, and so many others as well.

Legolas looked down at the bed trying to give her some privacy to shed her tears. Minutes passed and yet she still did not leave. The silence was overwhelming yet he gave her time to speak first.

“I came to make you realize something and maybe scream at you for a bit, yet you made me cry” she accused with a playful spark at her eyes. She smiled to herself and sat once again on the edge of his bed.

“I wont tell” he said reading her expression. “And I wont ask why you haven't told him or why you fight it”

“Thank you, for asking that, for forcing me to answer, others have tried….Tauriel, she... hates to see me hurt” she said to Legolas’ utter surprise at hearing her thank him. “Strange how anger was the motivator in asking me that question”

Legolas sighed deeply. “I apologize for screaming at you, I never wanted to hurt you”

“Its alright” she dismissed with a nod as she wiped her eyes and cheeks free from her tears.

“I also apologize for hurting her” he then stated. “I know you are angry at me, she's like a daughter to you”

Melori’s eyes fell as she thought of his words. “I accept your apology, yet I do not forgive you”

“Melori your words sometimes don't make sense” he confessed as she playfully rolled her eyes.

“I accept your apology and courage to ask for forgiveness, yet I do not forgive you, not yet at least”

Legolas sighed and nodded. “I thank you for accepting it at least”

“They don't want to speak with you” she mused and Legolas leaned back on the pillow.

“I know” he assured his voice almost inaudible.

“They are growing tired of their children always being in danger as Kili is of Tauriel being in danger as well, but most gravely Tauriel is disappointed that it was you that had to add to that annoyance”

“The last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt” he stressed as he stared at the ceiling.

“Legolas, you have been hurting her” she whispered as his gaze returned to hers. “She feels like she has lost you, and whatever you say to Kili it hurts her and angers her, and much more of what you say about her babes. After you laid a hand on her, she feels like she has lost you and the hope to ever forgive you. She is angry and holds resentment against you”

“She deserves much better than how I have been treating her, perhaps Kili does deserve her more than I could ever begin to”

“He makes her happy” she agreed with a smile. “You can see how much she loves him Legolas, tell me in all of your life, have you ever seen so much love reflected in someone's eyes?”

“Yes” he whispered. “Yet I have never met a love as courageous as theirs”

Melori smiled at his genuine words. Legolas was capable of thinking them yet could not tell them as easily.

“Tell them that Legolas, you acknowledge their love, stop mocking it. Jealousy is cruel and hurtful, let them live and allow yourself to do so”

Legolas reluctantly nodded. “I will, and I will also think of what you said”

“That you do not love her?” she asked, her voice careful to not be harsh.

He nodded, even the words sounded true. “I have always thought it was love, yearned it to be, I thought if it was then she would love me”

His pained whisper made her caress his cheek wanting to bring some comfort.

“Love is strange” she whispered. “We are all victims of love or the fantasy of it”

Legolas sighed as Melori gave him a kind smile. She was someone he admired, and now, even more so.

“I will break another bone if you try and harm them again, but I want you to think of what the words you want to say, allow them the time they may need until they are ready to hear them, accept their reprimands and what they must say in answer to your apology and treat them with respect. Legolas I want you to be happy but stop trying to take her happiness away. Any love you would feel for her is not meant to be, the sooner you realize that, the better”

Legolas nodded after a few seconds with a genuine determination in his eyes. “I will apologize and be sincere, I know my mistakes, and I will try my hardest to accept her choices, and not because you have threaten to break another bone” at that Melori chuckled as Legolas continued. “I will do so because she deserves happiness and I can see know how much I have hurt both of them. I can't believe I have gone this far”

Melori stood from the bed and patted him on the shoulder. Her eyes were still moist as she looked at Legolas.

“You were the person I would least expect to make me admit so much” she whispered her voice a bit shaky, so unlike her usual strong voice.

“The feeling is mutual” he assured bowing his head. “Thank you”

“No need, now I feel exhausted after that conversation and perhaps you do as well” she mused. “Rest, and we shall see when they will see you”

“Tell him Melori” he urged, his voice stopping her from opening the door. She sniffed her tears away and listened intently. “Tell him you love him, perhaps he knows, but he needs to hear it”

Melori smiled as she fought the strange heat from reaching her cheeks. “I will find the time to do so, and you, think of what I said. Your destiny belongs to another”

Her words sank deep, but something else was on his mind.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked once again stopping her from walking out. “I mean no harm by asking and in no way am I judging you for not forgiving me right now, but how long did it take you to forgive Tauriel?”

* * *

“Here Tauriel drink this, it will help settle your stomach” Verya proposed as she handed her a cup that was warm from its contents. Tauriel smelled its fumes and grimaced, even Kili lifted a brow.

“I know, that combination of herbs doesn't smell, or taste the best, but as you know, it will help” Verya insisted, giving Tauriel a smile for comfort.

Tauriel chuckled as Verya also seemingly held her breath. She drank the warm tea with one fast gulp.

“How is it?” Kili asked as Tauriel closed her eyes.

“Amazing” she said sarcastically with a shake of her head. She swallowed a few more times and drank some water that was on their bedside table.

“You should sleep” Kili whispered as she came back to his side.

Her eyes panicked slightly at the idea of sleep yet she nodded and Kili turned to his side to caress her cheek.

“I'm right here” he assured as her eyelids began to close as his warmth seduced her into blissful sleep.

“Love you” she whispered as her heartbeat fell into a steady rhythm.

He kissed her forehead as the arm underneath her went up and down her back.

“Love you too Freckles” he murmured yet he knew she was already asleep.

“You have reduced one of the most dangerous souls I have met to someone who craves your warmth and touch. Seconds away from you makes her look antsy as you do as well” Verya chuckled as Tauriel was tightly wrapped in Kili’s arms. “I have never seen her so… soft as when she is with you, it's incredible really”

Kili smiled softly as he turned to Verya.

“I help take her nightmares away”

“Nightmares are pretty cruel, especially since hers-” Verya stopped herself from speaking more as she realized who she was talking to. She bit her lip as she turned to her healing supplies. Kili lifted a brow as Verya busied herself with something else. She wasn't subtle in hiding her mistake.

“Do you want some herbal tea for the pain?” she asked, her voice trying its best to regain control.

“You know” was all he said. “Everyone seems to know… yet I don't… I”

Kili took a deep breath as he looked down at the sleeping elf in his arms. Her hair fell in long waves down her frame as it also draped on his arms. He turned to lie flat against the bed slowly as to not wake her and Verya and him smiled when she threw her leg over one of his.

“She will tell you when she is ready to do so Kili” she assured.

“What is it? I… just have a feeling that it’s something grave, and I wish to comfort her as it's something that bothers her” he pressed as he sighed.

“She wont allow your comfort in such subject” Verya whispered. She had tried, many had and still Tauriel had not been the same since.

“What do you mean?” Kili asked but before Verya could even respond the door opened.

“Uncle” Kili greeted with a small smile.

Verya bowed her head in respect. “King Under the Mountain”

“Please, just Thorin will be fine” he stated. Verya gave him a nod, looked to Kili who was still wanting to ask more, and excused herself.

“I will be back to check on your arm later”

“Thank you” Kili mumbled as she walked out, mostly to ignore his pressing gaze. The prince wanted to know too much from her when it was not her place to speak of Tauriel.

Thorin closed the door gently after Verya left. His gaze fell to Tauriel who looked so at peace in his nephew’s arms.

“How are you doing?” Thorin asked taking a seat at the foot of the bed. His black clothes contrasted so well with the radiant fire at the back.

Kili looked down at Tauriel and caressed her warm cheek.

“She’s alright, the shock of it all left, and now she is exhausted, and I'm doing better, my arm still hurts slightly and Verya thinks my foot is sprained but nothing to it” he said as Thorin chuckled seeing how Tauriel had her leg thrown across his own and her arm was across his naked chest.

“I'm glad she's alright, that the four of you are” Thorin avowed sighing in relief.

Kili caressed Tauriel’s stomach. “I am too” he whispered.

“Kili” Thorin began as his eyes became a much darker shade. The Kili who had first started the journey to Erebor would have grown nervous yet his jaw hardened accepting what was to come.

“I know you are reckless Kili but you have her to think of now!” Thorin affirmed, his voice rising slightly in volume. “You knew she could get involved”

Kili laid his head back against the fort of pillows that were positioned at the headboard so his head was propped up.

“The rage I felt inside of me was too great to control, yet I can't forgive myself for putting her in harm's way” Kili hissed. “And Legolas…”

Kili’s eyes turned darker and wore a spark Thorin had seen only a few times before. He saw how his arm tightened around her back and drew her closer. Tauriel was wrapped in a blanket and she shifted uneasily and mumbled something sensing Kili’s anger.

“Uncle, I was so close of not catching her in time” he whispered, the image of it all haunted him. “You have no idea of the mortal terror I felt when I lunged myself to catch her expecting to grasp nothing but the air”

Thorin thickly swallowed as Kili’s eyes looked past him as if he wasn't even there. He was too lost in his own mind.

“Yet you caught her, that's whats important” Thorin rejoiced. His resolve to be angry at his nephew melted away. Kili was doing a great job of being angry at himself that Thorin knew his own anger was the last thing he needed.

“Next time, control your fury, for her own sake and yours” Thorin advised looking over at Tauriel. “I know you only want to defend her, but you are going to be a father, you need to think of them before you act with recklessness. They need you Kili, do not do something stupid and leave those children without a father”

Kili nodded with a sigh, thankful for his uncle’s words of advice.

“You need my advice more than you need my anger, so that's all I want to say” he stated as he rose and walked over to pat Kili on the right shoulder… the injured one.

“Sorry” Thorin chuckled as Kili sucked in a harsh breath.

“Its alright” he breathed.

Thorin ran his hand down Tauriel’s hair. “She looks so comfortable”

Kili snorted lightly as he nodded. “I have to take my arm from underneath her soon, I have lost any feeling in it, but I don't want to wake her”

Thorin laughed breathlessly as he leaned down and pressed his forehead down to Kili’s.

“Sleep, and allow that guilt to leave you. You caught her, that's all it matters, you managed to protect her from that fall” he whispered. He rose and made his way to the door. “We should leave soon before the weather worsens, yet your health comes first, we shall wait at least two more days”

Kili gave him an appreciative smile as he closed the door. He reached behind him and took out some pillows from underneath so he could lay down more comfortably.

Tauriel shifted in her sleep as he moved his arm from underneath her but brought her close with his chin on top of her head. Her hair seemed to glow underneath the soft light of the fire. He had yet to see another crimson elf yet something told him she was the only one with such gorgeous colored hair.

“Good night my freckled darling” he whispered into her soft hair. It was more like early morning but he was thankful that there was no window in the room so it could be dark and cozy. The fire in the hearth made shadows dance around as his eyes closed.

Yet he opened them as his mind was too busy to sleep. He sighed as he kissed her forehead.

“What are you not telling me?” he murmured to the faint darkness and to the fire that was warming them up. His heavy eyelids won the battle, and soon he too was deep in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

“Yes?” Alros asked as he heard a faint knock on his door. He had a sea of papers in front of him that he was revising, and he grumbled at the interruption.

“Its me” the voice on the other side of the door called and his heart skipped a beat. He would recognize that lovely sound anywhere.

He got up from his chair without another thought and went to open the door. There she was with one of her gorgeous black gowns and golden hair falling down in waves. Her spring green eyes were soft and they smiled when they saw him. She walked into the room as he closed the door behind her. They had not discussed the moment they had shared in her chamber before she went with Verya so there was some discomfort in the air around them.

“Were you sleeping?” Melori asked looking down at his clothes, yet she realized he was still wearing his usual clothing.

“I'm looking over some papers, annual inventory for winter and such” he dismissed trying to control the pitch of his voice. It was difficult to do so when one of the most beautiful women was standing in front of him. He always felt nervous around her.

“I shouldn't bother you then, those papers are quite the work”

Alros narrowed his eyes as he focused on hers. “Are you alright?” he asked as he realized she had been crying. He knew her too well, and he was sure she had been.

Melori took a step back and nodded. “Oh yes, I'm fine”

Alros shook his head as he looked at her more seriously. “You have been crying”

She froze for half a second and shook her head. She made her way to the door yet her body and mind begged to stay. “I should leave you to your work”

She opened the door only for him to shut it again. Melori didn't remove her hand from the knob as he looked at her with scrutinizing eyes.

“I should be going, I should check on Tauriel” she insisted, guarding her voice and her emotions. Her courage to speak of what she needed to say was slowly leaving her.

Alros caught the way her eyes were ignoring his so he took a step forward and grabbed her hand holding the knob.

“Tell me what's wrong” he said as he took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

“Nothing is wrong” she argued.

“You’re lying” he scolded softly.

She was so lost in his dark blue eyes that she wondered when he had grabbed her waist.

“What is the matter Melori?” he asked caressing her cheek. She did not move away from his touch like she had done before, something that caused his eyes to soften and his heartbeat to speed up.

Her gaze made the horrible and tempting mistake of falling down to his smooth lips. He swallowed as he saw how her eyes looked at him with underlying passion and he stopped himself with great effort from slamming her against the door when she bit her bottom lip.

To say she drove him crazy was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> As usual thank you all for your comments/'reviews' for ff.net!! I love your opinions, criticism(I take it into account) and amazing words of praise <3  
> I always enjoy and take into consideration your ideas so 'idea' me away xD sorry...  
> Although popcorn and ice cream is an unusual one xD I dont know how Im going to make that work xD ;)  
> Sneaky spoilers be nice to houses! ;)  
> Kili and Tauriel are sooo cute!!! *plunges head onto pillow because I die from their cuteness*  
> ....... Legolas.... whats going on there?? Anyone confused?? xD That's with the non-canon things come in... I 'added' to the whole elves fade stuff :) That whole conversation was like damn....  
> Melori and Alros.... *-* awwwwwwwwwwww :')  
> and geez more on that nightmare stuff.... ??? Who was Selvaris? you may ask...  
> Thorin being a great daddy! I mean Uncle!!! awww  
> and of course... do I ever stop with the damn cliffhangers!! Seriously Uponthatstarlight stop it!! We all know whats gonna happen! OR do you ;)  
> see ya next 50th update!! Love you all! <3 xoxoxo  
> Chapter 50.... omg O.O *throws own confetti in the air as mini celebration*


	50. The Day Set In Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE.... :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello everyone!! :)  
> !!!50th chapter!!! Thank you all so much!!! *-*  
> This is a prologue!! We will continue our regular scheduled program next chapter ;) starting with dear Melros (Ship name for Melori and Alros) still feeling nice about what should happen.... 3;) or do I? hmm...  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had to keep it short because its already long in my opinion xD Theres like 3 chapters in 1 :D

**Strangers**

“Do you hear that?” Tauriel asked as Legolas and the guards stood still. The forest was calm yet there was something strange in the air. Something unusual.

“No” one of her guards whispered.

“Exactly” Legolas added with his hand reaching for an arrow. “Its too quiet”

Legolas narrowed his eyes as actual noise invaded the too quiet forest.

“Now it's too loud” he urged as they ran forward. Tauriel furrowed her brow, creased in confusion, as the sounds were actual voices and screams… not the usual screeching of spiders and the familiar silence of the forest.

She saw her entourage run ahead as she circled around.

“Kili” she heard someone yell in the distance as she caught sight of some spiders descending from the trees. She jumped on one of them and catapulted herself onto the slippery bark of a tree and jumped on the spiders’ backs as they ran forward. There she could see a figure struggling with a giant spider and she shot an arrow straight to its head.

The strange being turned around as the spider collapsed behind him.

Their eyes locked for half a second yet it felt like centuries to the both of them. He was wide eyed as she turned around and attacked the other spiders who were trying to circle around her.

“Throw me a dagger!” he ordered as he looked at the spider racing down with the full intention to kill. “Quick!”

Tauriel rose a brow as she fought the spider in front of her, her bow being the only thing keeping its pungent mouth away from her. “If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf, you are mistaken!”

Kili turned around to the sound of her voice. What a beautiful sound to go with a beautiful being. She was absolutely gorgeous. The spider behind him felt less important all of the sudden.

He didnt even notice when she had thrown her dagger into the spider because he was too busy debating whether or not she was real or if she was a dream.

Kili turned around to look at the still twitching spider as it fought against death. The fiery elf walked towards him and retrieved her dagger from the spider and drove it in again deeper until the spider was still as a rock.

“Hello” Kili greeted with a growing smile on his face. She couldn't stop looking at him either and that made his heart flutter.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes as he extended his hand out towards her.

He walked closer to her, so close he could see tiny freckles around her cheeks and her nose. It took him great effort to not reach and trace each one.  

She kept her daggers by her side and her posture became rigid as his gaze bore into her. And she had to admit to herself, her eyes did not want to leave his.

“Are you a dwarf?” she asked her voice wearing a tone of underlying curiosity. He kept his hands at his sides yet they itched to touch her hair, to touch her soft and smooth looking skin.

“Yes” he answered with a chuckle because she looked at him up and down… many times.

“But…. you’re so tall” she gasped and Kili tilted his head to his side… shouldn't she capture him or something?

“Yes I am” he answered and she could not keep herself from swallowing when he smiled a cheeky smile.

“Perhaps you are short. I can reach you very easily” he whispered quite seductively. She furrowed a brow in confusion as he was about to touch her hair yet her hand shot forward to stop it.

At the touch of their hands they both gasped as Kili could swear that it felt as if lightning had hit him. He knew she had felt it as well as her gaze did not leave their touching hands. His fingers were rough yet so satisfyingly warm.

She quickly dropped her hand from his and raised her dagger to his chest, her action a blur to his eyes.

“Walk” she demanded, her eyes a different shade. Kili lifted a brow as she made him circle around her. “Keep going and raise your hands where I can see them”

They walked through the forest and Kili had noticed that he had wandered off quite far.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked as he turned around letting his hands rest at his sides.

“Up” Tauriel reminded yet he chuckled and did not obey. “Put your hands up dwarf!”

He could not keep himself from chuckling and his recklessness made him speak. “Make me”

Tauriel would have sighed if it wasn’t for the approaching elf. Yet Kili could see the humorous spark in her eyes and the beginnings of a small smile.

Kili looked at the oncoming elf as he shared something with the fiery elf in their language.

Tauriel hesitantly nodded as the male elf approached him and grabbed him by the arm and wrapped a cloth to bind his wrists together. Kili hissed as the elf pushed him on with force.

Tauriel took a deep breath and held her tongue as she followed them.

-

Soon Kili joined his kin, and after a few relieved words from Fili and Thorin, his eyes could not stop looking for the fiery elf who was no where to be seen.

They were soon walking down a trail and he smiled in relief when his eyes finally found her. Her hair was so red, such a beautiful shade. The wind caused her hair to dance around her back and his breath caught at his throat, her hair looked like fire. It was incredibly long and all he wanted was to get burned in it. 

His kin talked in hushed voices around him yet his eyes could not wander away from her. His eyes brightened as he may have caught her looking over her right shoulder.

He chuckled lightly as he saw her back straightened as if forcing to restrain herself from turning around.

She could almost…. feel his eyes watching her, almost as if they were taunting her to turn around.

They crossed a bridge and his eyes only peeled from her to look at the oncoming entrance of the Mirkwood kingdom. Their kin was silent as they entered. Kili turned to Fili who in turn shrugged his shoulders.  

“We are doomed” Bofur whispered as he shook his head.

“Yes I am” Kili sighed as he looked at her… he was done for.

* * *

“Aren't you going to search me?” Kili asked with a serious spark in his eyes as the fiery elf opened the door of a small cell. His kin was being loud in the dungeon, hissing and cursing as they were pushed into cells.

Tauriel waited as he looked like he was going to continue “I could have anything down my trousers” His eyes begged for a smile yet she did not smile at all.

Instead her eyes stared at him with a lifted brow. “Or nothing” she stated as she closed the cell door right into his face.

He smiled at her wit as she walked away yet she was stopped by an elf with white hair. He had called her by her name, he was sure as she turned to look at him.

Tauriel… that was her name… Kili smiled as he whispered it under his breath yet something in Kili roared to life… something that he placed as jealousy, especially as that elf looked at her with something lingering in his eyes.

Kili heard him speak as he glared at him causing Kili’s eyes to do the same. He heard Tauriel speak and the other elf answered as she walked down some stairs. Kili snarled under his breath as they both shared a scowl. Kili sat down at the stone bench and it dawned on him… he could not take her out of his mind. Something about her captivated him and forced his mind to think about her. He had never felt as such as he was now beginning to feel.

Her green eyes, her fiery hair and her lovely voice invaded his thoughts. He sighed heavily as Thorin started to talk rather loudly.

“Do not talk to any of them!” he ordered, his voice angry and frustrated.

“We shall get out soon” Balin assured as many of their companions grumbled in disagreement.

“Just don't talk to any of those elves!” Thorin hissed.

Kili sighed as he leaned against the wall.

“Not a chance” he whispered as she wandered back into his mind. He definitely wanted to talk to her again.

Yet they did have a chance of escaping… and he was shorter than all of them.

* * *

“How was the talk with my father?” Legolas asked as Tauriel tried to avoid him yet he caught her going into the armory hall.

“It went well” she responded as she kept her eyes away from his. Her mind was too busy at the moment. “He demands us to do nothing as always…”

Legolas’ brow furrowed as Tauriel tapped her finger to the side of her thigh. She left her sentence unfinished as she had forgotten what she was about to say.

“What's the matter?” he asked as Tauriel looked up and shook her head.

“Nothing” she assured, masking her emotions.

“You seem distracted”

“I'm sorry Legolas, I need to attend to other matters” she said as she walked away into the armory hall.

Legolas saw the door close and sighed. Everything inside of him screamed to go after her yet he forced himself to walk away.

-

Tauriel inspected all the weapons that belonged to the dwarves that were on top of a table.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she ran her fingertips across the various daggers, swords and axes.The detail and craftsmanship of many of them made her nod in appreciation.

Her eyes stopped the scanning of the table as she saw a solitary bow among the sea of the other weapons. She remembered that he had retrieved it from where he had dropped it.

“It's yours” she whispered to herself as she picked it up. Kili.. that was his name, she had heard many of his companions call him that. Out of nowhere a smile invaded her lips and her mind overfilled with his image. His cheeky smile and warm, sparkling eyes forced her eyes to close ever so slightly as she remembered him. The touch of their hands made her skin tingle once more. He left something in her that she was too afraid to discover.

She allowed herself one minute of indulgence as she looked at the bow in her hands. The intricate detail of it surprised her. It was a beautifully crafted bow. The string was quite hard to pull yet she suspected that he possessed the strength to use it since his arms were quite muscular… and alluring.

She sat it down carefully as she blinked a few times trying to control her thoughts. The conversation she had with her King came back to her mind. She knew of Legolas’ affection yet to hear his father speaking of them made the situation real and his disapproval of his son’s feelings were almost… a relief. How could she love Legolas in more than the way she had always had? He was a brother to her, a dear friend and she had no intention of complicated her feelings for. Tauriel was glad to have him as a friend… nothing else.

She looked down at her hands and the bow was surprisingly back in her hold.

Her eyes wandered back from her distractions and she suddenly dropped the bow as if it was on fire.

“Get a hold of yourself” she hissed to herself. Her foolish mind was too distracted by him. How could he do that? How did he manage to bury himself in her thoughts?

Even as she tried to control her thoughts he came back. Oh, how she wanted to run her hand across his jaw to feel the bizarre hair there, something she had never touched. How she wished to be devoured by his muscular arms and wide shoulders. And his lips…

“Captain” one of her guards called for the third time.

Tauriel fisted her hands as she controlled her breathing… what was happening to her? She had never been caught unaware and by surprise. The elf who had called her was also confused. He was standing by the door not knowing what to do.

“Yes” she answered as she cursed herself for her thoughts.

“Are the dwarves going to be fed?” he asked. Tauriel looked down at the weapons on the table and especially at the bow.

“Yes, we are not savages” she said as the elf bowed his head slightly and made his way to the door.

“I will go with you” she caught herself saying. Her feet moved to the door and out they went.

-

“What sort of food is this?” one dwarf asked as Tauriel handed him a plate.   
“Too much green” Ori whined as Kili rolled his eyes. At least they were being fed.

“Don't eat it!” Dwalin cried.

“It could be poisoned!” Thorin added as he glared at Bombur who was going to bite into the bread.

Tauriel came upon Kili’s cell and gave him his plate.

“Is not poisoned” she assured and Kili gave her a smile that left her numb and frozen for half a second.

“Don't mind them, they are stubborn” he sighed as he bit into the buttery bread and nodded.

“Thank you” he whispered and she gave him a nod… a bit too professional for his liking. He saw her leave, leaving him wanting more… wanting to hear her voice, to look at her eyes and to feel her close.

His eyes perked into attention as they all heard Ori arguing.

“Its just a pencil and a journal!” he argued as an elf opened his cell and threatened him with his sword.

“Leave him alone!” Dori yelled rattling the cell bars with his hands. Kili looked at Tauriel as she looked at him. She quickly went into the cell and spoke.

“Leave this to me” she ordered to the elf who stood there with his sword in hand. He remained inside the cell with his sword pointed at a terrified Ori.

“I said to leave this to me” Tauriel repeated her voice demanding. Kili saw how the elf gave a frustrated sigh as he walked out.

“May I keep my pencil and journal please?” the small dwarf asked her with the most adorable of voices. He gave her a small smile as she looked down at the journal in his slightly shaking hands.

She walked forward as Ori swallowed yet Tauriel gave him a reassuring smile.

“May I?” she asked, looking down at the journal. “What is your name?”

“... Ori” he answered with a quivering voice.

“Get away from him!” Fili cried as their kin yelled as well.

“Stop yelling!” Kili ordered as Ori gave Tauriel his journal.

She turned the small, rough pages and her eyes widened in surprise.

“You are very talented” she whispered in awe as Ori was left blushing in the corner. She turned page after page marveling at the drawings. She wondered if he had seen everything he had drawn. So many beautiful landscapes covered the pages. There were also many portraits of many of his fellow companions.

Her breath caught at her throat when his drawing surfaced. Ori had captured his features so perfectly they caused her to softly smile. His soft gaze captivated her mind even in drawing.

Ori narrowed his eyes in confusion as he wondered what had caused the she elf to suddenly freeze and smile.

She cleared her throat as she returned the journal to the waiting hands of the dwarf.

“You may keep it” she concluded as she quickly exited the cell and closed it.

‘The pencil too?” he asked, innocently.

“Of course, whats a journal without a pencil?”

Ori smiled as he looked at the floor.

“Thank you” he whispered as Tauriel gave him a small nod. She left without looking back as the elves followed her, however Kili saw as she looked over her shoulder and he was left smiling like an idiot as he could see the side of her lips pull into a small smile.

“I like her” Ori announced as the dwarves grumbled. “Shes nice”

Kili smiled as he looked at the hallway where she had disappeared down to.

“A mere trick” Thorin cried. “They want us to trust them”

“Thorin stop yelling I want to catch some sleep” Bofur interrupted as Thorin narrowed his eyes.

-

“Hello again” he called as she gave him a plate of food. It was their second day there and he was still trying to figure out if she was real or if he was really awake.

She gave him a nod as she was about to walk away.

“Wait” Kili urged. Tauriel sighed softly as she turned around.

Their eyes met for a second yet it was enough to make her step backwards. Whatever he caused in her needed to stop.

“I need to go”

“Tauriel” he called and her eyes shot forward looking at him. The way he said her name made her heart beat faster.

“Thank you for allowing him to keep the journal” he said as she gave him a nod.

“No need to thank me” she answered turning back around.

“You have beautiful name” he whispered as she turned around trying to escape his gaze. Kili felt defeated as she walked away yet he saw the way her cheeks warmed with a rosy color. She was so beautiful it felt like a crime to look at her.

* * *

“Where are you taking him?” Dwalin cried as Thorin was let out of his cell for the second time, with three elves surrounding him.

“I’ll be fine” Thorin assured as everyone was silent and grasping at the bars of their cells.

The elves escorted Thorin out of view as they walked down the same hallway Tauriel had walked through.

Kili sighed in worry as he saw the elves take his uncle away. Nothing in this journey was going as planned yet something in him was almost thankful they had been captured. He met her here and maybe he was hating himself for thinking such thoughts, but he was did not want to leave just for the sake of seeing her.

-

Tauriel woke up to the darkness in her room.

“What's happening?” she asked to herself. She had dreamt of him, and she could not stop doing so.

He was so captivating and she felt like she was falling for something that could not be. Tears appeared in her eyes as she took her face in her hands in anger. He was a dwarf… impossible… how could she feel such bizarre and strong feelings for a dwarf? How could someone like him be interested in her.

“Stop” she ordered to herself grasping her temples. “Stop thinking about him”

Yet she knew it was foolish to keep on telling herself to stop because she was long gone… he had captured her heart unlike so many had failed to do so before.

“Kili” she whispered to the emptiness of her room. It was bizarre to say his name yet it felt so right as if her mouth had spoken his name for ages.

Yet anything that they had could not have a future… it was impossible for anything to flourish into something rather than the stolen and lingering glances they shared, or the few words they spoke to each other that made her want to stay at his cell for ever or the way he looked at her; he could make shivers run down her spine with a single look.

How can someone have so much power over her?

**Starlight and Fire Moons**

Tauriel sat at the edge of her bed as she braided her hair in the usual braids, and her foolish mind could not stop thinking about him. She was tired as she had not slept as she had dreamed of… Kili… he even had the power to invade her dreams. She sighed in frustration as she shut her eyes closed trying to control her thoughts, when all of the sudden she heard a knock at her door.  

“Come in” she called masking her face of any troubles as Legolas walked in clothed in his finest fabrics. He gave her a small smile and approached her.

“Are you coming to celebrate?” he asked even when he knew her answer. Feasts showered upon them as of late and Tauriel was one who stayed behind, always looking for an excuse to miss the cheery celebration and instead going out to the silence of the forest to gaze at the stars.

She shook her head as she smiled trying not to make him suspicious.

“Tauriel going out into the forest alone is not safe as it had been” he scolded looking at her seriously.

“I must go now if I want to get there in time, I can take care of myself Legolas” she whispered.

“Thats the same thought you had in mind last time and-”

“Legolas” she interrupted.

“I know you miss her, but Melori did say she was coming soon” he announced trying to cheer her up.

“You should go, you’re father expects you to be there”

He sighed as he shook his head.

“You are the captain of his guard, he expects you to be there as well” he asserted as he opened her door. “Whats the matter Tauriel?”

She furrowed her brow as she looked at him. “Nothing mellon”

Legolas stared at her, scrutinizing her with narrowed eyes. There was something so different about her that he couldn't quite place. Tauriel challenged his eyes until she looked away from his hardened gaze.

“Ahlestar has the night shift today, no need for you to deal with those inane dwarves” he stated, his voice almost demanding. She gave him a faked relieved sigh as he walked out.

Tauriel grabbed her daggers and made her way out her door. She had every intention of going out to the forest yet something stopped her. She needed to see him again.

Ahlestar would start his shift any minute so she needed to hurry. She walked into the armory hall expecting to find him there.

She stopped at the threshold and caught three of her guards laughing as they handled the familiar bow.

“The damn dwarf doesn't know a thing about archery” one of them chuckled as the other two laughed trying to pull on the string.

The guard threw the bow back on the table and Tauriel narrowed her eyes as it skidded across. None noticed Tauriel who crossed her arms as the guards finally  turned to her and swallowed nervously as her eyes were serious.

“Ahlestar you have the night shift tonight?” she asked as the fair elf nodded. “The feast is today, go I will take over your shift”  

Ahlestar looked upon his companions and nodded with slight hesitation. The guards excused themselves and walked out.

Tauriel walked over to the table and grabbed Kili’s bow. She quickly exited the hall and made her way up to her chamber trying to avoid her festive kin. She ran her fingertips along the intricate carvings of the bow and hid it under her bed where it was going to be safe.

Once again she was walking down the hall and over to the dungeon room. She slowed her walk as she checked each cell and found all the dwarves to be sleeping. Yet she heard a slight sound in his cell. She walked over slowly and kept her posture rigid and professional.

Her eyes caught something in his hand. “The stone in your hand, what is it?”

She waited for an answer as her curiosity kept her there. Her voice instantly got his attention. He was about to honestly answer, when he got one of his brilliant ideas. He wanted to see her smile again, so he would tease her a bit. He turned to her with his eyes serious, something she had never seen.

“It is a talisman!” he answered back, trying to keep a straight face on. “A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, he will be forever cursed!” he threatened, secretly amused at the quite adorable face she made. She turned awkwardly away and was about to leave when he stopped her.

“Or not” he said with an accomplished grin. “Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token”

She stopped and then softly smiled, triumph! It was a small but genuine and amused smile which made his heart skip a beat. She looked even more beautiful, if that could be possible. Her eyes were filled with humor as she had realized he had teased her… just as he had done before.

“A Rune Stone. My mother gave me it to me so I'd remember my promise” he spoke with a faraway voice as Tauriel came closer. She saw the depth of who he really was as if he were showing her with just his eyes.

“What promise?” she asked. He sparked so much curiosity in her that she found herself impatiently waiting for his answer.

“That I would come back to her” he answered as his eyes melted into a softer shade to be filled with humor once again “She worries, she thinks I'm reckless”

His eyes rolled slightly as she smiled. “Are you?” she asked looking at the ground and then back at his playful stare.

He bit his lip as she was left there grasping at the bar of his cell like an idiot. “Nah” was all he whispered as he threw the stone again yet it escaped his hand and it skidded across the floor. In one move she stopped it with her boot.

Tauriel picked it up and held up to see the runes that were carved there. Her fingertips traced the promise he had made. Such an innocent gesture made her heart pull into soft admiration.

“Sounds like quite a party you're having up there” he uttered looking up to where the source of the faint music and voices were heard. She gave him another heart-stopping smile and turned away towards him.

“It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight” she informed as his eyes followed her.

“All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars”

Her voice was almost angelic and soft as a feather.

“I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away” he whispered as he stared at the ground. Starlight was too far, to impossible to ever grasp… perhaps she was his starlight.

She turned around to meet his eyes with a surprised expression. “It is memory, precious and pure” she argued her eyes falling down to his smooth lips as his eyes looked at her with awe. “Like your promise” she said extending her hand so he could take the stone from her. He took it as he looked at her once again. She turned around and looked up as if trying to find the stars.

“I have walked there sometimes” she whispered with an almost accomplished smile on her face. “beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air”

He leaned his face on the cool cell bar as her beautiful voice filled the space around him. She sounded so lovely, even more when she talked of something that was important to her. Kili knew of her curious nature, she yearned adventure yet unlike he, she was sadly locked away.

“I saw a fire moon once” he began and she instantly turned around with her eyes locked in on him. She sat at the foot of the stairs, right next to his cell. “It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you that moon…. ohh and the caverns”

Another smile grazed her lips yet his eyes brightened when he could see small dimples at the sides of her mouth.

Legolas narrowed his eyes as he saw her get closer to his cell as she sat on the floor directly in front of Kili. His jealousy flared as he turned around and tried to remain as calm as possible. The way they looked at each other was something that made him want to kill that dwarf. He fled that place, trying to escape the strange aura Tauriel and the dwarf sent off.

Legolas fisted his hands as he climbed the stairs…. she wasn't going to the forest, he hissed in his mind.

“The caverns?” she asked as Kili sat down in front of her, both on perfect eye-level.

“Yes” he answered. She was so close she could feel the soft caress of his breath hitting her.

“They were enormous and quite easy to get lost in, my uncle took my brother and I a few years ago, I fell into the underground river”

She laughed softly, another sound, other than her voice, that would sure haunt his dreams. “You fell in? Now that I believe”

Kili rolled his eyes as she stopped laughing. “What else have you seen?”

He thought for a second and his eyes brightened once again. Tauriel loved the way his eyes turned softer as he told a memory. Tauriel could get lost in those eyes for an eternity.

“We were on our way to trade with some men when we passed this huge waterfall off to the side of a mountain” he whispered bringing his hands up to demonstrate the length of such wonder. “We had heard it as we came closer, our view was slightly blocked by some trees, and there it was right there

“It was the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen. Its frantic water clear and loud...as if playing an ancient tune”

“Beautiful” she murmured trying to envision such sound.

He nodded in agreement. “Indeed, I do wish you could see it”

Tauriel smiled as she allowed her eyes to become soft, to allow as much emotion as he was displaying. The thundering in her chest was threatening to make her bold yet she controlled herself from reaching and touching his face. Kili on the other hand threw control out the window.

“Perhaps you can take me some day” she proposed even though that possibility seemed so out of reach even to her.

“Perhaps I can my lady” he assured as his eyes wandered down to her lips. They were so close to each other. The bars of the cell were the only obstacle that was smart enough to keep them apart.

**Recklessness**

It seemed as hours passed, and they may have as Tauriel could not tell time anymore because it felt like only seconds had passed. There were not enough hours in the day when he was involved. Kili talked on and on about his adventures and she caught herself smiling and laughing at every reckless action. She felt free to laugh and tease back in his presence. She knew he was reckless, yet she found out he was also lighthearted, passionate and kind…. and rather humorous.

“Really?” she asked.

Kili nodded. “That las was after me like I am after adventure”

He waited for her response yet she looked down at the floor beside him.

“Her father owns a bakery and one time she got furious and slammed a cake to my face”

Tauriel chuckled lightly as she tried to control the strange feeling that made her eyes darkened… was she jealous?

“Do you…love her?” she whispered. He looked at her eyes that were trying to mask so much.

“No” he confessed giving her a soft look.

She tried to look away from his eyes but they didn't allow her to.

“What other beautiful wonders have you seen?” she asked scooting closer, wanting more of his memories. But above it all she wanted to still hear his voice. It was well into the late afternoon yet she felt unable to leave.

He smiled and a mischievous spark went to his eyes. She got lost in them as she admired every deep and light shade of brown in his eyes and the thick and long eyelashes around them. Tauriel froze as his fingertips touched her cheek with the softest caress sending flutters down to her stomach. 

“I have seen so many beautiful wonders” he whispered caressing her cheekbone causing her eyes to flutter close and her body to jerk forward to his. His touch was electrifying but so soft. “Yet I have never seen a wonder as beautiful as you”

His whispered confession made her eyes open in surprise. She swallowed as she felt her entire body shake. His sentence replayed in her head as he leaned in closer. Her breath caught at her throat as she felt herself freeze.

Kili leaned into the side of her face and ran his lips across her right cheekbone, pressing a soft kiss there. It felt as if he was in a dream.

She bit her lip to suppress her gasp as his stubble scratched her skin yet she melted as she felt the smooth contrast of his lips. A strange heat traveled throughout her body, a heat that made her want _more_.

“Why aren't you at the party?” he asked, his voice rough. His hand grabbed her arm tightly as if she was going to disappear.

“I rarely go to them, too loud” she whispered finding her voice. “Instead I go into the forest, where the stars sparkle almost like fire”

Kili smiled against her skin, the way she talked of stars made his heart flutter. His hand played with her soft and red hair, it was like touching fire. 

“Why are you not at the forest then?” he asked as she closed her eyes when his lips moved lower.

“Because… I needed... to come see you” she whispered as his hand caressed her cheek.

“Why?” he asked, joy overflowing in him.

“I don't know” she confessed as he caressed her ears with his lips and thats when an embarrassing moan escaped her. He chuckled, and she would have smacked him it if wasn't for the fact that she was trying to keep her heartbeat from stopping.

Tauriel knew they had to stop yet her hands laid at her side, too dumbfounded to move. 

“We are the same height now” he teased as pressed a kiss to her temple and she grabbed at his tunic to press him against the cell, desperate to feel him closer. She felt his lips slide across and she felt her eyes sting with strange tears as he kissed her nose. “I can reach you very easily”

“But these bars…” she heard herself complain causing him to chuckle. One of his hands fell down to her waist and he instantly lit something on fire. She bit her lip as his strong grip caused her passion to completely go insane. Kili’s breath came in short rounds as he kept looking at the reaction his touches caused in her. How could he want someone as much as he wanted her?

Her hands were still grasping at his tunic yet she stopped breathing once his eyes looked down at her lips. He was not being subtle at all in trying to keep his eyes away from her alluring lips. His hand reached up and his finger slid across her bottom lip as his hand grasped her jaw.

“Kili” she whispered as a dark fear grew in her. She was lost… so lost, and he had captured her, everything that she was… and she could not go back.

He stopped his actions as he looked up to her worried eyes. Had he pushed her too far?

“I'm sorry” he apologized with a sincere tone to his voice.

His hand fell from her face and from her body. She instantly missed his touch and warmth. Tauriel grabbed his fallen hand and held it with both of hers.

“Don't apologize” she softly ordered as she placed his hand next to her cheek. He smiled at her action but kept his other hand at his side… yet he yearned to kiss her… it was almost a desperate feeling: he wanted her in his arms.  

“I have to go” she whispered after a few minutes of silence and staring at each other, both unsure of what to make out of the moment they had shared.

She let go of his hand and he sighed as she rose.

“You will come again tomorrow?” he asked also standing up, his voice urgent.

She nodded, with urgency in her as well. They shared one passionate and yearning look as she finally made her body move, up the stairs and straight to her chamber.

His touches were still lingering at her skin and she had to stop to catch her breath.

“Did that really happen?” she asked to herself as she leaned on the cool wall, hoping to cool down her desire.

She closed her eyes as she could still feel his desperate hands grasping her. She smiled as she remembered the shy look he had given her when his fingertips caressed her lips. And his lips at her ears… made her swallow as she did not know what to make of all of the passion she felt. Her hands still felt the desperation to clutch at his tunic… to feel his skin underneath his clothes… to explore who he was. His lips… she wanted them on hers…

Tauriel’s eyes opened only for her to slightly jump. She gasped as Legolas was standing right there in front of her with something dangerous lurking in his eyes. She had not heard him approach her… which made Legolas even angrier.

“Legolas” she gasped as she placed her hand at her chest. “You frightened me”

Legolas fisted his hands as Tauriel swallowed in slight fear… what did he see?

“What do you think you are doing?” he hissed. “Is listening to his talks of moons any useful information for your king?

“What?” she asked yet she felt relief flood her as he might have only seen when they were talking… and not when the temperature in that dungeon spiked.

“Don't try and deny anything Tauriel! I have seen you!” he cried his voice echoing down the hallway.

“Stay away from that bloody dwarf!” he hissed and thats when her eyes darkened and her jaw hardened.

“Don't call him that” she blurted out before she could stop herself. Legolas’ mouth fell open as he swore his ears were betraying him.

“You will not go down there again!” he demanded as she walked away to her chamber.

“As captain it is my duty to do so” she hissed.

“Is your duty to swoon over those creatures as well? Perhaps he is trying to win over you and use you to find a way to escape” he spat. She stopped her fast walk and froze in front of her door. Several seconds later she turned around slowly.

“You know nothing” she whispered. She sharply turned back around and closed her door shut.

Legolas heard the lock set on the door and scowled. He fisted his hands as he thought of her expression when he had caught her. Tauriel was never caught unaware, even by Legolas himself.

He turned toward the dungeons with fury written in every step.

Kili heard someone approach his cell and a smile danced on his lips. Mahal… perhaps shes back! he thought.

Yet his eyes fell in disappointed as the elf prince approached him.

“Don't talk to her” Legolas ordered, trying his best to keep his voice down. “Leave Tauriel alone or you will suffer the consequences dwarf!”

Kili chuckled as he shook his head. “I do not care for your acts of jealousy” he hissed.

Legolas fisted his hands as he glared at the unusually tall dwarf. “Leave her alone”

Kili flared… he was tired of everyone giving him orders. “I'm in a cell, can't really leave”

Legolas snarled as he turned around and left the dungeon room.

Kili grasped the bars at his cell with worry and anger. Would Tauriel get in trouble? Would that blasted elf dare to confront her?

-

Tauriel leaned on her door as her breathing was out of control. She felt such a different range of emotions she didn't know what to do.

Kili’s touches still made her bite her lip with passion yet Legolas’ angry words made her slam her fist on her door.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed Kili’s bow from underneath it.

“This is a mistake” she whispered as she clutched the bow to her chest. She sniffed back her tears as sighed. Kili set up so many different emotions in her she felt exhausted.

She laid in her bed as she did not even change into her nightgown. Kili’s bow laid next to her as she closed her eyes, and of course his smile did not leave her mind.

“Reckless idiot” she whispered in a smile. She knew he couldn't be using her… he couldn't fake such looks filled with love and adoration.

“If this is love..” she murmured as she turned to her side and stared at his bow. “I wouldn't want it with anyone else”

Her words shocked her yet she laid there with his name on her mind and his caress on her skin.

-

He laid at the stone bench but Kili could not sleep even as exhaustion loomed over him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Not after the beautiful moments they had spend together. He wanted her… wanted to love her and protect her.

“Tauriel” he whispered as he closed his eyes and remembered how soft her skin felt. He knew for a fact that she returned his feelings. That thought made his eyes open even more widely… he could not sleep when he knew she desired him as well. His eyes closed as her green eyes and dimpled smile lulled him to sleep.

“Good night darling” he whispered to the darkness.

-

She fell into blissful sleep for a couple of hours only to awaken again. She yawned and she swallowed.. her dreams had gotten.. quite interesting… her cheeks felt like they were on fire as her mind filled with inappropriate thoughts.

Tauriel rose from her bed and decided to do something about her feelings. She needed to have him close… what could she dare to do?  
She hid the bow underneath her bed again and fixed her hair. Her eyes bore into her door… she really was going to do what she had in mind.

Tauriel took a deep breath and opened her door with a plan in mind. Keys, she needed keys… and courage.

Her footsteps were light as she walked down the hallway towards the armory hall where the keys were kept when no one was in surveillance shifts.

She opened the door quietly and grabbed the keys from the hook at the wall. Her feet moved… as she forced them to keep on walking. Her recklessness and courage made her keep going until she got to the dungeons. She stopped at the corner and took various deep breaths. What was she doing? She would answer that question later… What would Kili say?

She moved across the walkway with graceful and silent feet and made sure his companions were fast asleep. She stopped at Kili’s cell and her heartbeat accelerated. A smile took upon her lips as she looked at him sleeping. His hair fell across his cheek and she yearned to move it behind his ear.

Her shaking hand unlocked his cell door and she walked in. She touched his shoulder as her hand tingled at the contact. He made her dizzy with desire…

“Kili” she whispered, stirring him awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, hope you liked that!  
> They did not kiss :( because they kiss for the first time in the forest ;) among other things....  
> THANK YOU all for the comments, the kudos, the subscriptions, the ideas and your words of praise and helpful criticism!!  
> Next chapter will come soon! That Melros cliffhanger is even bothering me though! We shall see what happens next chapter!


	51. If You Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)  
> Thanks for all the love on the prologue!!  
> Your comments were so sweet!  
> ;) enjoy!!

“Do you really want to walk out that door?” Alros asked as Melori’s breathing became labored. Her chest heaved as she stared at his lips. His touch on her waist was burning her through her dress. Oh, how he wanted that dress off, and she would have no problem with that…

Her hand at his arm traveled from his shoulder to his chest… her last resolve to keep him away, and to keep herself from obeying her heart and her wandering mind.

They stared at each other for ages. His eyes looked so deep within her he must've seen every secret she had kept, any lie she could have told.

A knock at the door made Melori blink a few times as if taken from a haze.

“Who is it?” Alros asked without taking his deep gaze away from her eyes.

Yet she made herself look down at the floor. He looked disheartened as she stepped back a few steps.

“Its Thalion, are you almost finish with the papers?” he asked.

“No, I will be sure to take them to you as soon as I'm finished, it shouldn't be long” Alros assured.

“Alright” Thalion called and they heard his footsteps move down the hallway.

Melori would sure leave as well… she never stayed when the tension went insane between them. And at that moment, it was more than insane.

Melori brought her hand up to her forehead to feel her heated skin, looking as if she would soon regret coming to his chamber. Yet her eyes never left his making him realize she wanted it… she wanted him.

“This is daring” she argued in a sigh even though he could still hear her quick heartbeat. Her cheeks were flushed and her blonde hair wasn't as perfect as it was since his hands helped with that mess.

“If you dare… come a little closer” he whispered as his eyes darkened to match the dark passion in hers. The space between them was just… burning to be closed off.

Melori bit her lip again with temptation as she took a step towards him and that was really it… control flew away from both of them. The room became hot as if the built pressure was about to be alleviated when they collided into each other. Alros grasped her waist with hungry hands and slammed her against the door yet her mind was too busy to even feel the contact.

It was a dream to be close to her yet in the next second their lips unavoidably met with something so genuine and exciting. It was as if fireworks set off in the room. The temperature around them hot enough to match the passion and desire in them. Their passion hot enough to rival the fire at his fireplace.

Melori gasped in between kisses as Alros pressed her to him even closer. She could feel his hard and lean body against hers making strange yet familiar heat run down and settle deep inside of her. She invited his mouth in deeper and her hand at his head pulled his hair when his tongue made contact with hers.  

“You taste… so good” he whispered against her lips. She surprised him as she bit his lip making him gasp and close his eyes.

Alros felt as if she was going to disappear from his arms… how many times had he dreamed of kissing her? Her golden hair tickled his arms as his hands wanted to feel her naked skin. Yet Melori deserved better… it had to go at a steady pace.

He slowed the intensity of his kisses as she whined in discontent making him chuckle slightly.

“Why?” she asked as he moved to kiss her cheek.

“We should slow down Mel” he whispered against her skin. She smiled as he hugged her, so much love and passion she could feel in him. Being in his strong arms felt as wonderful as she had imagined.

“You are dying to take this dress off” she murmured as her teasing made him lift a brow yet he couldn't deny it.

He smiled a grin that made her heartbeat suddenly spike once again. “Of course I am”

“I need to tell you something” she whispered as he began to press kisses to the side of her neck. Little noises escaped her making goosebumps run in a wild stampede on his skin.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his lips and tongue on her heated skin. She could feel his passion, desire yet she also felt his love… the love he had for her.

Alros carved each declaration of his love onto her skin, it was as easy to declare his love for her as it was dreaming of her.

“What do you need to tell me?” he asked with a wide smile on his face as he stopped kissing her neck to only kiss her lips. They met with crackling passion until they had to pull away.

“You’re too distracting” she argued as he finally stopped. He saw him take a step back away from her.

“ _You_ are far more distracting darling” he declared as he pressed a final kiss to her forehead and walked away from her tempting lips.

Her eyes suddenly changed and she took a deep breath as he looked at her. She couldn't say it… she just could not make the words come out, when he had said it so many times before that he loved her with such ease, she could not. She looked down at her hands as she tried to steady her nerves.

However Alros was waiting for something to be said.

“I talked to Legolas” she began though he clearly knew that wasn't what she wanted to say.

He sighed and sat at the edge of his bed and tried to fix his hair.

“How did that go?” he asked as she stayed where she was…. trying to put some distance between them was a good idea, if they were to follow up on his proposition of… slowing down.

“I made him realize it” she said as he became wide eyed.

“Really? I thought he would tell you to get out or something” he avowed standing up.

“He did. But it's for his sake and Tauriel’s, so I made him listen”

“Are you going to tell Tauriel?”

Melori shook her head as Tauriel came back to her mind… she still needed to check on her.

“Legolas needs to tell them, it's not my place to do so and Tauriel shall answer to that as she pleases”

He nodded in full agreement.

Alros walked over to his work table and sat at the chair facing her. A smile appeared on his lips out of no where.

“What?” she asked coming closer, her own eyes sparkling with curiosity. She sat down at the foot of his bed.

Alros covered his mouth with his hand and sighed. “We kissed”

Melori smiled at his foolish grin.

“Indeed” she assured with a chuckle.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” he asked stroking his chin. Melori’s eyes soften as she nodded.

“You tell me everyday”

“I tell you everyday” he repeated nodding and smiling at the same time.

Silence loomed over them as they stared at each other. They both could not believe what had happened. Melori was clutching her hands with nerves. It was a rare sight to see Melori so nervous and unsure. Typically she herself caused those emotions in others.

Alros furrowed his brow as he looked at her eyes.

“What else did you talk about?” he asked and she quickly masked her surprise. Alros could read her so well, even as close as Kili and Tauriel could read each other.

“Nothing else, I just told him that he needs to realize the truth about his feelings” she said looking down at the floor.

“That sounds very familiar…” he sighed, making her look up at him sharply. “We give the advice we give ourselves”

Melori swallowed as she tore her eyes away from his. She looked over to the papers at his table and swiftly got up…

“I will leave you to your work” she said as she turned around yet froze when she felt his presence right behind her.

“I'm not going to let you forget what happened” he assured, resting his forehead down on her shoulder. His hand caressed her back with the softest of touches. He knew she would leave yet she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I don't want to forget” she confessed burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“You don't have to say it… you know that right?”

She looked up to meet his warm, blue eyes and he pressed a soft kiss to her cheekbone.

“I know” he whispered with a genuine, content smile. “You can't hide from me”

“Know what?” she asked trying to distract him. He chuckled as he took a leap of faith and kissed her lips again. Passion, heat and desire bubbled up again between them.

Her hands were at his hair again and his were grasping at her waist.

“I thought you wanted to go slow?” she asked as he kissed her neck making her hands fist at his tunic.

“And I thought you were leaving me to my work?” he teased as she kissed his cheek.

“Let go of me then” she ordered at his ear, her lips caressing it. A smug smile spread on her lips as she had him breathing in harsh breaths and shivering. The sound of her whispered order at his ear made him see stars.

He in turn leaned into hers as well… yet he did not say anything for a couple of minutes. They stayed in each other arms for a long time… not saying a word nor moving. They indulged in each others’ warmth and company.

She could still feel his warm breath at her own ear.

“I love you” he whispered making her close her eyes at the sting of his honesty. The way he said it…. destroyed her heart in the most beautiful way.

Melori’s eyes filled with tears as she pressed a kiss to his cheek making sure to pour as much emotion as she could.

“I will see you later my love”

With that she walked out… leaving him there half expecting to hear her say it, and the other half knew she said it a loud in her mind.

They still had so much to discuss… yet in the mean time they allowed their daring moment to speak for itself.  

Alros’ door closed and he literally felt all of her warmth disappear away yet something stayed behind that time.

He took his face in his hands and couldn't stop smiling… he had kissed her and she had returned that kiss with passion.

Melori walked down the hallway trying to keep her emotions down yet the sensation of his lips against hers couldn't leave her… she didn't want it to leave.

She turned around in the direction of his door and smiled.

“I love you” she whispered. She turned back around and forced her feet to keep on moving until she arrived at her chamber.

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Verya asked as she closed the door to Legolas’ chamber.

He laid there with his eyes closed yet Verya knew he wasn't asleep.

“Feeling much better” he said lifting himself further up the pillows.

She furrowed her brow as she approached him.

“Whats wrong?” she asked with genuine interest. He was too silent and was staring at the wall.

“I need to talk to Tauriel” he said as he closed his eyes. “Melori came to talk to me”

“What did she say?” she asked.

Legolas sighed. “You know Verya, stop pretending”

Verya stood up as she walked towards the basket she had left on the small table.

“I didn't know how to talk to you about that” she said. “You are stubborn and I wanted to stay away from that subject”

Her tone was much harsher than she had intended and she sighed when he stayed silent.

“Look Legolas, its not my place to judge you, yet I don't want to discuss that topic with you, we all figured it would be Melori who had the courage to do so”

“We?” Legolas asked following her movements through out the room. She walked over to the him with gauze and some more herbs.

“I need to change that binding” she interrupted.

His eyes were clouded as if they were still figuring out dilemmas.

“Im leaving” he said finally looking up at her eyes. He felt her hand freeze as it was about to untangle the binding at his rib cage.

“Why?” she asked.

“I need to talk to them before I do so” he continued. “What did they say?”

Verya was still half frozen and she blinked a few times to answer. “What do you think they said?”

Legolas brought his face to his hands and exhaled loudly. “Of course”

“Your father wont allow you to leave” she mused.

“He doesn't have an opinion on this” he whispered and she could see the pain and desperation in his eyes.

“You don't have to leave” she argued as she carefully took away the old gauze around him and started to wrap a new one.

Legolas nodded. “Yes… I need to get away for a while”

“Tauriel would want you here… safe” she said as she tightened the gauze.

“She doesn't care Verya, and I don't blame her”

Verya took a deep breath as she got up from the bed. “I don't want to lose a friend Legolas, but if you shall do what you have in mind then do so, but running away from your problems is not wise”

“I can't stay”

Verya walked over to the door and held it open. “Talk to her, make your thoughts clear”

“Is not as simple as it sounds”

“Love is simple if you make it simple Legolas, you either lover her or you don't, and we all know which one it is”

The door slammed with force as Legolas flinched at the unexpected sound. He sighed as he was left alone with his thoughts… something that haunted him at the moment. If only Verya would have stayed and made his mind completely blank with her usual talks of herbs or exciting new gossip stories. Yet she was someone that could display emotions very well, and he knew she was mad… he had made another friend angry.

* * *

“You know what sounds so delicious right now?” Tauriel asked. Her head was at Kili’s chest, and she was caressing his perfectly toned abdomen with her fingertips while he stroked her hair. He smiled because he knew the answer already….

“I think I have a good guess” he chuckled.

“Chocolate cookies” she whispered in awe as Kili’s laugh filled the room.

“Ohh Freckles you and those cookies” he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I have been wanting some since we arrived here” she whined as she lifted herself to look at him. He laughed once again at her pout.

He gathered her in his arms and pressed tiny kisses to her cheeks and nose.

“Are you craving the cookies or is it the babies?” he asked as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She shrugged. “Its the three of us, please tell me you packed the ingredients to make some”

Kili’s eyes lit up as he had completely forgotten. “Actually I did”

Tauriel gasped and hugged him, being careful of his arm.

She got up from the bed so quickly that the room started to spin. Kill lifted a brow.

“Where are you going?” he asked as she was already putting on a robe on top of her nightgown.

“Going to ask Bilbo if he can bake some” she excitedly whispered as she was busy looking for her boots. Kill heard an aha, as she found them next to the bed side table.

Kili moved over to the side of the bed and sucked in a deep breath as he kept his arm close to his body and he also got up.

“Im going with you” he proposed ignoring the slight pain.

But before Tauriel could answer, Verya and Thranduil walked in. Both Tauriel and Kili froze where they were standing.

Verya crossed her arms as she looked at Tauriel and then at Kili. Thranduil softly smiled as the couple looked at Verya as if they had been caught doing the worst crime. Their sheepish faces were quite comical.

“Where are you going?” Verya asked looking at Tauriel who looked ready to go.

“I was… going to ask Bilbo if he can… bake me some cookies” she confessed as she sighed… it even sounded childish to her own ears… yet she needed those cookies.

“Cravings have started” Thranduil mused as Tauriel gave him a smile.

“And you were going with her” Verya sighed as she looked at Kili who sat down at the bed.

“Yes” he said but chuckled as Verya threw her arms in the air.

“Tauriel leaves so will you and vice versa, that is why I told both of you to stay in here” Verya said in a defeated tone as Tauriel went back to sit on the bed.

Thranduil was still trying to keep himself from chuckling.

“Remember when Melori caught you ‘borrowing’ one of her daggers?” he asked as Tauriel smiled at the memory. Kili lifted a brow…. now that he could believe.

“That sounds just like you Freckles” he said as everyone laughed. Tauriel rolled her eyes at the amused laughs.

“She was just a child, barely able to reach the top shelf, yet she managed to get one of her daggers” Thranduil began. “Melori walked in to retrieve it, yet it was no where to be found and of course she knew where it could be”

“Its a pretty dagger” Tauriel shrugged.

“Melori found her outside, next to the garden” Thranduil stated.

Tauriel smiled as she bit her lip. “I drew this white circle on a tree, as a target”

Thranduil nodded. “Melori says that Tauriel stood away from the marked tree at an impressive distance and she saw her throw the dagger right into the center”

Kili looked at Tauriel with an impressed spark in his eyes. She wore a small smug smile as Thranduil chuckled.

“We couldn't keep her away from daggers, so Melori trained her after scolding at her for taking the dagger which was sharp and dangerous”

“Who taught you how to shoot arrows?” Kili asked as Tauriel’s smile left.

“Legolas” she whispered. The atmosphere in the room changed as everyone had their own reason to stay silent.

“I just came to see any of you wanted some more pain relieving tea” Verya interrupted the silence.

Kili and Tauriel both shook their heads as Verya walked to the door. “I will tell them to bake you the cookies”

Tauriel gave her a small, appreciative smile and Verya walked out the door with a small wave.

Thranduil stood next to the fire as Kili and Tauriel climbed back in bed.

Kili was silent as if still trying to keep his anger, he felt towards Legolas, in check.

Thranduil took a deep breath as he began.

“I would like to apologize for his actions” he announced as he took his hands to his back. “I know he will apologize when the time comes, but for now I would like to say that his actions were out of hand”

Kili snorted as his arm snaked around Tauriel’s waist.

“Well… he almost broke Tauriel’s hand” he hissed as Thranduil sighed.

“My son has many matters to discuss with you no doubt”

“You are here to tell us to see him?” Kili asked as he looked at the soft fire roaring in the hearth.

Thranduil shook his head as Tauriel turned to Kili.

“We need to at least consider when we would like to speak with him”

Kili stayed silent as his eyes never left the fire. Tauriel sighed as she turned to Thranduil.

“I wish to put this behind us, yet forgiving is difficult” Tauriel mused.

“Indeed” Thranduil stated. “You know of that truth quite intimately”

His voice was soft, not harsh which caused Tauriel to divulge in his words.

Kili must of caught on because he was looking at Tauriel in question… he knew there was meaning behind the elf king’s words.

“I shall leave you to your privacy of discussing the matter” Thranduil proposed as he swiftly moved towards the exit. His long robe glided across the floor with elegance and pride.

He gave the couple a smile and a slight bow as he walked out.

“When shall we allow him to talk Kili?” Tauriel asked.

Kili’s jaw hardened… a clear sign he did not want to see Legolas… yet he looked at her.

“Soon, we need to leave before the snow becomes more aggressive and it gets colder, I don't want you to travel in these freezing temperatures”

Tauriel smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek instantly melting away any stressing thoughts from his mind.

“I have traveled during the winter before, my overprotective dwarf” she assured as he caressed her stomach.

“Im going to ask for a carriage for you” he said as he shook his head. “You are not going to be cold whatsoever”

She was so deliciously wrapped in his arms that she just hummed. “Who would be cold in your arms my darling?” she whispered at the crook of his neck.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked. She gave him a slow nod as her eyes became serious, yet his eyes were soft and curious.

“Remember when you took me out of my cell?” he began as she smiled widely.

“Of course… how could I ever forget”

“Where were you taking me?” he asked caressing her cheek. “Or perhaps me falling was a part of your plan?”

He gave her a wink which made her cheeks warm with heat.

“You fell because of your clumsiness” she chuckled as he lifted a brow.

“So that was not your plan?” he repeated. She passionately kissed him as her hands buried in his hair.

“Which part?” she asked as he bit his lip and kissed her once again.

“The part where I made you forget your name and you made me forget mine” he whispered along the line of her jaw. She inevitably bit her lips as his own moved to her ear. He could drive her insane with that familiar move.

She closed her eyes as he began to whisper at her ear. “When we kissed for the first time”

Tauriel’s heart fluttered as the memory of the electrifying moment did not leave her mind. Time stopped when their lips met for the first time, and time sped faster when they first gave themselves to each other. And she could say that he still took her breath away.

"And when our little miracles came to be" he said as one of his hands caressed her stomach with love in each stroke. Her eyes always closed as he caressed her and his words made her smile in bliss.

"Our little miracles want cookies" she softly teased as he chuckled against her soft skin. 

“I was going to take you there” she then whispered. She could feel his lips pressing small kisses to her temple and then to her cheeks.

“Where?” he asked looking at her soft green eyes. He could get lost in them forever.

She took the sides of his face and kissed his alluring lips another sweet time. Their tongues met with steamy passion.

“Where the world falls away” she murmured against his lips as they shared each others breaths.

“And the white light forever fills the air” he continued as her eyes lit up.

He had remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Melros is sailing!! yes!!I hoped you liked that scene because I loved it!  
> hahahahaha doorknocking interruptions are amazing xD  
> More fluffy Kiliel :) awww :')  
> More legolas... more tension...  
> And of course the cookies! because who doesn't like cookies!!?  
> That last conversation awww!  
> See ya next time, with a longer chapter :) and far more tension \\(*-*)/


	52. Let It Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)  
> Terribly sorry for the wait!  
> Im so glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter ;) Melros is officially... canon in the non-canon world? xD  
> Another bomb is dropped on this one xD  
> Please enjoy <3

The next morning was colder than the previous one. The rolling cold could be felt inside where it shouldn't have sneaked in.

Melori splashed some water to her face in her washroom as she thought of what had happened a few hours before. Sleep did not come to her at all, as it had failed to do so many nights before as well.

She sighed as she crossed the room to her bed where her dress laid. She could still feel Alros’ lips against her own and she closed her eyes as the memory of his soft caresses made her skin tingle once again. His hands at her waist had left an imprint on her.

Melori was determined to tell him the words he wanted to hear… he deserved to hear them in her voice. 

She stepped into her dress and moved her attention to her hair. A few usual braids later she strapped in her boots.

“I need some tea” she sighed as she yawned. She could go days without sleep yet lately so many emotions and occurrences had finally made her exhausted. But of course when sleep was most needed it did not come. 

She stared at her door for many seconds as she could feel the courage slipping away. Why couldn't she say she loved him when she knew she did? Was it fear? Was it something else entirely?

“It's love Melori” she whispered to herself. “Let it happen”

Let it happen… those words repeated in her mind as she opened her door. She was about to take a step forward when she looked down at the floor and a smile took upon her lips.

There in front of her door was a single silver tray with a small cup of steaming tea, a withering rose, and a note. Alros knew she woke up early... well if she had slept.

She crouched down and her long and thin fingers picked up the note…

His graceful handwriting was scribbled across the paper which she traced with her fingertip. 

“Good morning beautiful. This is me not letting you forget what happened” she read out loud sensing his wit in every word. She brought the paper close to her chest as she smiled. As if she could ever forget the taste of his lips.

Her heart was racing away as she grabbed the tray and took it back inside. Her fingers caressed the withering rose as she smelled the delicious aroma of the tea.

His tea was always the best.

* * *

“Come on you need to wash up” Verya ordered lighting up some candles as Legolas blinked a couple of times.

“I was sleeping, and I thought you were still angry”

Verya sighed as she sat at the edge of his bed and removed the bandage around his torso. She knew he had not slept.

“You can't sleep without the herbal tea, so a warm bath will do you good. And it doesn't matter what I think or say, if you want to leave, leave” she hissed yet she was trying to pretend she didn't care.

Legolas closed his eyes as the pain at his ribs still bothered him. Verya was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

“I care about about what you have to say” he whispered looking up at her. His blue eyes were striking and they gazed into her hazel ones.

“I know that, and I will never thank you enough for that day”

Legolas smiled as he moved his feet over to the edge of the bed.

“You proved yourself to be an outstanding healer, my input was only a slight push for them to see that”

“Having the Prince of Mirkwood vouching for my chance to speak was really helpful… and everyone was jealous”

They both chuckled as Verya helped Legolas up to his feet. It was as if the room could not stopped spinning around but Verya’s touch helped his body calm down something that made him fall silent.

“You and Tauriel made me come as far as I am now” she objected as the atmosphere filled with seriousness.

“Your knowledge and commitment is what made you what you are today, it was all you” he argued as he shook his head. “It was no one else”

“Pain making you act nice?” she teased as Legolas took deep breaths as the pain worsened.

“You’re funny” he said in a roll of his eyes but he could not deny that having her close was strangely satisfying. Had he always been blind?

“Prince Legolas a warm bath down at the springs will do you good” she insisted mistaking his odd look for discontent.

“Alright, I just hate feeling dependant” he sighed as they went out the door yet his arm that was around her tightened. Verya felt the warm spark that was swimming inside of her but she tried to focus on her steps. Trying to keep her heartbeat at a normal pace was becoming a challenge.

The hallway was desolate and quiet as they slowly walked.

“You should get someone to help you” he mumbled as she shook her head.

“I'm alright” she whispered.

They looked at each other silently. His blue eyes striking and bright as ever.

“Thank you Verya” he said as she grinned looking ahead.

“Don't mention it”

“No, Verya, thank you” he repeated as she swallowed at the way his eyes were looking at her.

“You are the only one around here who doesn't… look at me as a monster”

They were now going down some stairs and she tightened her arm around him.

“Stop divulging in self pity your highness” she teased with a serious spark in her eyes.

“Shouldn't you summon a male healer for this duty?” he asked as they made their way down the stairs and down the long hallway.

“I will leave you inside the pool, you can wash up yourself, and then I will send Orist to fetch you and help you up to your chamber”

Legolas gave her a nod as they once again arrived to another set of stairs… the last one.

“Its so warm in here” he contently sighed as Verya’s lips pulled into a smile.

“Perfect for your healing bones and muscles and perfect for the cold” she informed.

Before Legolas could think of his next words they casually blurted out. “Why don't you join me?”

Verya abruptly stopped their descent he felt like he would go tumbling forward. He cleared his throat and his mind as he thought of why he had said that. She lifted a surprised and almost teasing brow.

“Perhaps my head isn't healed yet” he joked trying to lighten the awkward and silent atmosphere. Verya lightly chuckled, getting the message to lighten the air around them.

“You don't have any head injuries Legolas” she said as she rolled her eyes.

He lifted a brow. “Are you sure? The dwarven prince punched harder than I anticipated”

They have gotten to the bottom of the stairs and Verya released her hold on him.

“Serves you right to meet his fury” she seriously teased as she walked ahead and he was left there taking small steps, as fast as his bruised torso allowed him.

The large cavern was lighted by many torches and the large pool in front of him seemed to be calling his name to its warm waters.

“Never knew his fury could break bones” he gasped as he followed her. His hand clutched at his right side. His eyes focused away from the almost disappearing pain.

Verya’s sleek black hair fell in waves down her back… and Legolas narrowed his eyes… her hair suddenly looked so soft. He was so lost in her hair he didnt even realize when she turned to him.

“Legolas” she called for the second time.

“Are you feeling dizzy again?” she asked as she came toward him and touched his forehead. His eyes were dazed over as they looked down at her. Without much thought she moved a stray strand of his white hair behind his ear. There it was again… that warm feeling.

“Do you want some tea?” she asked breaking the silence.

He blinked a few times and shook his head. “No, I just got dizzy for a few seconds”

He walked around her as her outstretched open hand closed…. she looked ahead with confusion in her eyes.

She heard the slight splashing of water and she turned.

“Let me help you” she proposed as she shook his head once again with underlying determination.

“I'm alright Verya, thank you, 15 minutes and send Orist for me”

Verya lifted a brow at the tone of his voice… it was too serious. It was not a lighthearted tone shared between longtime friends. 

She saw him struggle as he reached for the basket at the right of him that contained soap.

Verya walked to it and handed it to his outstretched hand. Their hands made full contact something that shook them to their core. It was like nothing neither had felt before.

They did not look to each other as she stared at her hand and he stared at his. Suddenly the air was not awkward, but it was… stagnant as if it had stopped flowing as it witnessed the scene. Time ran ever so slowly. 

“I have other matters to attend to” she whispered not looking at his eyes. She walked away as fast as she could and broke into a run when she knew he couldn't hear her footsteps.

Yet he couldn't hear anything as every sound around him was on mute… his eyes didn't leave his hand where it seemed as if it had been burned by hers.

That could be something dreadful… or something wonderful and confusing.

* * *

“Good morning my prince” Tauriel whispered to Kili. He was stirring awake suddenly aware that she had been awake.

He opened his eyes and blinked to get used to the light coming from the fireplace. His eyes finally focused and settled on her beautiful face. Kili chuckled as he rose from the bed.

“You are eating cookies?” he asked as she bit into one in her hand. She bit her lip as she nodded.

“This was the last one” she teased, finishing the cookie as he rolled his eyes.

“Verya brought them to me”

“And of course you thought, well why don't I eat them before he wakes up?”

Tauriel’s laugh rang throughout the room as he brought her to him. Her nightgown slid up her thighs as she straddled him. She was so warm and the aroma of chocolate lingered around her.

“You are so mean, didn't leave me a cookie” he whispered as she cuddled against his body.

She gave him a dazed nod as she stared at his lips. They were calling her and she answered.

Their tongues met with heat and passion. The taste of chocolate invaded his senses and much more the feel of her body underneath his hands. Her nightgown was thin and fluid so her curves were taunting him. His hands started to slide the thin material upwards making her breath momentarily stop. His fingers caressed her waist as they continued to climb.

“I will save you one next time” she promised, wrapping her arms around his neck as their noses touched.

“Just one?” he asked as a knock and a voice at their door interrupted their playful conversation and alluring intentions.

“Its Verya” the voice called.

“Come in” Tauriel said as she climbed down from Kili’s lap something that she didn't want to do. He gave her a wink and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Goodmorning Verya” he called as Verya went over to his side of the bed.

“Goodmorning” she answered to the both of them with a normal, warm smile. Tauriel furrowed a brow as she looked at the healer… something was different about her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Tauriel asked as Verya checked Kili’s healing cut at his temple.

She nodded quickly… too quickly.

Tauriel knew something was not right with her.

“Well Kili you are healing well, this cut is closed, how is your shoulder?”

Kili unaware of the change in Verya, that Tauriel could feel, gave her a nod and a smile. “Much better, and the pain at my foot is also gone, I feel like you can discharge me from being your patient and prisoner”

Verya gave him a small smile and turned to Tauriel, which had been a great mistake because that's all Tauriel needed to confirm something was wrong.

“Your hand is healed as well, you can go to your chamber” Verya informed as she unwrapped the tight gauze at Kili’s shoulder. “A warm bath would be perfect for the two of you”

Kili lit up as he threw his feet over the edge… he felt free!

Tauriel on the other hand still looked at Verya with careful eyes. Verya gave her a dismissive smile as she walked over to the table where she busied herself by putting herbs away into jars.

“Why don't you go to your brother? I will catch up with you” Tauriel proposed as Kili looked at her with confusion. Her eyes told him something he didn't understand but he did as he looked at Verya.

He gave Tauriel a silent nod and walked around the bed and hugged her. They shared one last kiss and he stooped down to her stomach and pressed soft kisses to her nightgown. Tauriel chuckled as always. It was the most adorable image her eyes could ever witness.

He stood up and walked to the door.

“Thank you Verya” he said as he gave Tauriel a small smile.

Verya could feel their hesitance of being apart. Tauriel’s was much more subtle yet her eyes took few seconds to leave the closed door.

Then her eyes turned towards her and Verya could feel her heartbeat picking up the pace.

“What’s wrong?” Tauriel asked, her tone soft.

Verya shook her head but still did not turn to her as Tauriel approached her slowly.

“You can tell me anything darling” Tauriel whispered caressing her shoulder. Verya was tense and Tauriel could feel it.

There was something so different in Verya’s eyes that Tauriel could not name.

“Verya….” Tauriel murmured as she gave her a small smile… “Who is he?”

Verya’s eyes shot towards her as she furrowed her brow and immediately took a step back. Tauriel’s smile left as soon as Verya looked at her.

“What?” she asked her voice quivering now away from her control. Verya shook her head as she walked around her yet Tauriel’s arm was fast to grab her wrist.

“You don't have to be afraid” Tauriel soothed. “I can help you, it's something that is obviously bothering you, tell me have you been in love with him long?”

Verya tried to tear her wrist from Tauriel’s hold so hard that she yanked Tauriel forward. Yet Tauriel’s strong grip could not be fazed until she let her hand go.

“I'm sorry” Verya said as Tauriel’s hands fell to her sides. “I can't... “

And with that she walked out… leaving Tauriel in the room contemplating her next action. She couldn't leave a friend alone in a time of distress so she grabbed her robe, threw it on and ran after her. Her head became slightly dizzy yet she caught up to Verya.

“I'm trying to help you” Tauriel cried as Verya walked into her chamber yet before she could lock the door Tauriel went inside.

“I can't stand seeing you so upset” she argued. Verya closed her eyes as she shook her head…. how did Tauriel know? She herself wasn't even sure.

“I'm sorry Tauriel, but please leave me alone” Verya whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. She was even more surprised than Tauriel to feel it run down her skin.

Tauriel took a deep breath. “Why are your feelings wrong? Why does it scare you?”

Verya was taller than Tauriel yet she suddenly looked smaller.

“I'm confused” she whispered as Tauriel finally took a step closer to her and embraced her.

Verya was always strong but she felt herself melt into Tauriel’s arms. No wonder Kili and Melori liked hugging her.

“You don't need to tell me who, but at least answer me, how long?”

“I knew something was there… something deep inside of me, yet suddenly it's getting stronger” she gasped. How could she be in love with…. she couldn't even say his name in her mind. All of the sudden it became clear… she was going insane. Yet touches did not lie, and when their hands had touched she had felt as if something burned through her.

“He loves you as well?”

“How do I even know it's love Tauriel, we have both known each other for a long time and even know the feeling was there…. love wasn't involved?” she asked setting her head down on her shoulder.

“Verya, you just know it's love, and perhaps your love took time to grow. Friends can turn into much more” Tauriel whispered with a smile…

“How do I know he… feels the same?”

“Thats where it gets complicated, but I believe you know”

“Both of you may not be aware of the love that hovers over you, but I'm guessing today it made itself known?”

Verya gave her a nod as she lifted her head from Tauriel’s shoulder.

“Respect and friendship have always been there, but now… It's going to get too complicated”

“Love is simple if you make it simple”

“Thats what I told him…” Verya heard herself say. Tauriel furrowed a brow as she looked at her eyes.

“Who is he?” Tauriel asked with a smile as Verya felt her cheeks blush.

The blush at her cheeks told Tauriel she was feeling much better.

Yet Verya shook her head. “Forgive me Tauriel, but it's best if I keep that to myself for now, it's all too confusing”

Tauriel shrugged her shoulders as she caressed her cheek. “Don't fret, I understand”

“Thank you” Verya said in a toothy smile. “Thank you for being here”

“You are welcome, now…if you are feeling better” she began taking a deep breath. “I need to go.. Kili and I need to talk to Legolas, perhaps you can talk with your sister?”

Verya involuntarily swallowed at the mention of Legolas’ name yet she smiled as to not give much away.

“Elain is dealing with Anira, but I do want to talk to her. Yes, please go, I will be fine. I will sent Legolas to your chamber shortly” she assured as she looked to the floor and then looked at Tauriel once again. “Just know… he wants to apologize”

Tauriel sighed as she walked to the door. “Too much that he has said and done that has been hurtful, but I will hear what he has to say”

“And that's all he’s asking for”

Tauriel gave her a long look as she opened the door.

“Wait” she called. “Did anything happen when you touched Kili’s hand for the first time?”

Tauriel furrowed her brow at the random question but she nodded. “It was like a burning sensation, as if something electrocuted me. Time stopped when we first looked at each other…”

She was seemingly lost in the memory as Verya was lost in her own mind.

“When did you know you were in love with him?” she then asked.

Tauriel’s lips formed a lovely smile. “When I constantly told myself it wasn't love”

She exited the room and Verya was left there deep in thought.

“But this can't be love” she whispered yet she knew she was lying to herself. Who wasn't infatuated with Legolas? Even when she told herself she was acting like a foolish young maid, she knew that what she felt was beginning to turn into something much more serious. Legolas wasn't in love with Tauriel but that didn't mean he had stopped trying to be.

She looked at her hand where earlier she had felt as if something scorching hot had burned her…. yet the most bizarre concept was that there wasn't pain but something else… and much stranger he had felt it as well.

* * *

“Tauriel!” Melori called as Tauriel strolled down the staircase. Melori embraced her as Tauriel smiled at the warmth of her hug.

“Good morning” Tauriel whispered against her shoulder and even then she had to stand tall to reach.

Melori caressed her cheek as her hand moved to grab a few strings of Tauriel’s hair.

Tauriel smiled as she looked at her eyes.

“You look so happy” she pointed out with narrowed but playful eyes.

“I'm always happy when I see you my dear” Melori responded with a smile that had a lot to say.

Tauriel lifted a brow. “There is so much love flying in the air”

They both chuckled as Tauriel covered her mouth with her hand. “What happened between the two of you?”

Melori looked to the floor as Tauriel’s bit her lip as she couldn't help the wide smile that took upon her face.

“It was a bizarre moment... yet it was magical” Melori whispered with a smile yet she could see the profound emotion in her eyes.

“I'm really happy to see that look in your eyes” Tauriel avowed as Melori contently sighed and then Tauriel gave her a knowing look that made Melori's cheeks heat up.

“We shall speak of this later but for now you and Kili need to talk to Legolas, you all need to leave before the snow becomes deeper”

“You _are_ coming with us?” she asked her voice almost pleading. “I havent seen you in a while and… I need you”

Tauriel’s voice became a whisper.

“You are going to tell him at Erebor?” she asked as Tauriel gave her a small nod.

“Its going to be alright Tauriel, you are putting too much stress on yourself”

“I want you to be there… I know thats selfish but I would love to have you there”

Melori grabbed her chin and lifted her face so that their eyes would meet. “Wanting me there is not selfish, I would love to be there for you and visiting the mysterious Erebor would be a great bonus”

Tauriel’s smile returned masking her fears. “Thank you”

“Now go, I will ask Thorin if we could be his guests and you need to talk with Legolas”

She hesitantly turned around and made her way to find Kili. She wanted to get the impending talk with Legolas over and done with.

* * *

“That must be Tauriel” Kili said as Tauriel walked into Fili’s chamber. She had changed into her normal clothes and her hair was braided as usual.

“Hey Freckles” Kili greeted as he took her in his arms. It was as if they had been separated for more that a few minutes.

“I know, it feels strange being away from you too” she whispered, reading Kili’s expression.

“I guess my eyes are accustomed to seeing your beauty every second” he teased nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

Fili cleared his throat as they continued to get lost in each other.

“Every time you two do that I feel like I should leave the room” Fili mumbled with a groan. Kili and Tauriel chuckled as their lips separated.

“Brother you need to be taking notes” Kili teased as Fili narrowed his eyes.

“Why?” he asked.

Tauriel crossed her arms as she grinned. “We all know why”

Fili’s cheeks felt as if they were on fire as her name wandered into his mind.

“You two need to talk to the elf prince so we can leave” Fili interrupted.

Kili shook his head as he came to sit by his brother’s side on the bed.

“We can talk about her anyday, I'm here to listen” Kili assured with strange seriousness. Fili was waiting for the teasing… “Because you need to make a move brother, I'm pretty sure she's going to lose her patience soon”

Fili faked an amused laugh and furrowed his brow. “Maybe we all should be you and make a move right away?”

Both Tauriel and Fili laughed at Kili’s narrowed eyes.

“I could have anything down my trousers” Fili mimicked as Tauriel lost it. Her laugh rang throughout the room and Fili was in tears.

“So funny, I am laughing so hard inside right now” Kili teased looking at Tauriel with a surprised expression. She was still chuckling.

She cleared her throat as Kili rose from the bed. The room sombered down to a more serious atmosphere.

“Let's get it over with” he sighed.

“Good luck” Fili mumbled with a little wave as he grabbed his satchel and walked into his washroom.

“It was something” Tauriel whispered quite provocatively as Kili gave her a wink.

* * *

They waited in their chamber for at least an hour. Tauriel was being patient as Kili was obviously the one who was not.

“Making us wait is not a good impression, taking a few points for that” Kili grumbled as he cleaned his sword.

He seemed to be in a grumpy mood as he was grumbling under his breath. Tauriel was seating at the bed with her back against the headboard. She was trying to read a book yet the uncertainty of the conversation they would soon have with Legolas made her anxious.

Tauriel then rolled her eyes as Kili moved to clean his bow next. It was as if he was handling a child by the way he carefully laid it at his lap.

“Have you ever held a baby?” she suddenly asked and he had to admit her random question made him take a few seconds to answer.

“I have… but not for a while… why?” he asked as a small smile crossed his lips. “You think I need some practice?

Tauriel chuckled. “You can practice holding a baby by handling you bow in your arms because that's exactly what you are doing”

Kili looked down at his bow and didn't even realize how carefully he always handled it.

“Then I guess I will be an expert” Kili shrugged as he rose from the chair and crossed the room to come to her side. He pressed kisses all over her stomach as he cooed making Tauriel giggle with delight.

“I can't wait to hold you two” he lovingly whispered. His hands grasped Tauriel’s waist as he nuzzled her stomach.

“I am sure they won't ever want to be out of your arms” Tauriel murmured as her hands played with his hair.

“They are both boys” Kili announced with a huge smile at his lips. She rose a brow at his confident tone.

“You sound so confident my love”

“Boys are abundant among dwarves Freckles” he claimed with his lips still pressed on her lower abdomen.

Tauriel smiled happily at the genuine excitement in his eyes yet she knew he could be wrong.

“But they are also elven my love” she reminded caressing his ear.

“So that means I can also have little princesses in my arms” he whispered coming to her and kissing her lips.

“Or one of each.. a prince and a princess” she murmured against his lips that began to form a smile.

“Whatever they are, I can't wait to hold our little miracles”

He showered her face with kisses leaving her chuckling and giggling, so different from the deadly and skilled warrior that she was.

“Talking about our little miracles… you know what sounds..”

Yet at that moment voices could be heard outside.

“Legolas” she affirmed.

Kili rose from the bed and made his way to the door. Tauriel sighed as his eyes had become dark and the warm shade she loved so much was almost gone.

“The cookies will have to wait” he stated making her smile despite the tension already building up. Of course he knew she was going to mention the cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> I really do hope that bomb (Legolas and Verya's ordeal) wasn't too.... unexpected? xD  
> But first... awww Melros *-* Alros wasn't even in the scene and it was so sweet! Kiliel has cookies, and apparently Melros has tea xD  
> And then Legolas and Verya... anyone thought of a ship name for them yet? They will become cuter and my fluff 'expertise' xD will be more abundant.... We shall see how that progresses... any ideas/concerns?  
> So we have Kili and Tauriel, both in love and both say it all the time, and then Melori and Alros where only one of them is a bit hesitant into saying 'the words' and then we have Legolas and Verya where they are both a bit.... this can't be happening sorta of feelings...  
> So interesting relationships xD  
> But our ultimate cuties.... talking about the babies and cookies.. so much fluff before tension ahh yessss <3 *-*  
> Anyone want to voice in their opinion of what you would like the babies to be??  
> And I did cut this chapter a bit shorter than I anticipated... and a particular scene you all are waiting for might change settings... Im not sure yet :)  
> See you all next update! :)


	53. Once and For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE. *cracks out laughing because that sounded so funny in my head*  
> Hello! So sorry for SUCH a late update! *shutters at how long it has been* I had some drama to begin with, then I went on a week and a half vacation/road trip! yey! Which helped me forget such drama, and then when I came back I got writer's block xD Its a disease that I truly hate! But Im back! ;)  
> <3

**  
Melori found Thorin’s chamber and she heard happy chatter rolled out in busy noise. She knocked once, and she knocked harder a second time until she heard the noise die down. The door opened and she disappeared inside.

“Hello” Melori greeted with a smile as she walked into the warm room. Everyone from their company was present, and they were seemingly discussing matters as they sat in a chair circle.

“Melori” Gandalf called with a respectful tilt of his head. His warm smile invited Melori in with a welcoming feel. The bottom of her dress glided with delicacy across the room as she strolled toward the chairs. The seated company rose and bowed to her.

“Welcome to our humble chamber beautiful elf” Bofur said with a lighthearted tone. Thorin cracked a smile as Melori grinned with a small shake of her head.

“Thank you, I wish to speak with your king” she began, her green eyed gaze turning towards Thorin.

“Leave us” Thorin ordered softly to his kin yet Melori shook her head making her golden wavy hair gently move around her.

“Its alright if they stay”

Thorin gave her a nod as Dwalin brought forth a chair. “Please sit”

They all sat down. Dwalin looked at Thorin, curious as to what the elf would say.

“I wanted to ask you something” she began. Their gazes bore into her half expecting for another wave of drama to sweep them all up once again. “I am aware you are leaving to Erebor soon”

Thorin nodded his brow lifting. “I know Tauriel and Kili wish to speak with Legolas, we will leave after they do so”

“I see… well I wanted to ask if Alros, Hastos and I could be your guests. I had wished of visiting Erebor for a long while, and now I see the chance has made itself known”

The room fell silent as the dwarves looked at each other. Melori stood still hoping she did not offend in any way. Bilbo looked to Thorin and Thorin looked to Gandalf and Gandalf had no choice but to shrug his shoulders but he ultimately nodded in agreement.

“For how long do you wish to stay?” Thorin asked making Melori sit up straighter… so he was agreeing?

“I do not know for sure, but as long as you wish us to stay there”

Thorin gave her smile. “You and your kin are welcomed for how long you may wish to stay”

Melori’s eyes lit up as she rose with half hidden enthusiasm. “Thank you” she bowed.

Thorin gave her a dismissive wave of his hand as if her request had been nothing at all.

“I do want to speak with you about another matter” Thorin said, reminding himself of the impending questions that hung in his mind.

“Sure” Melori answered smoothing out her dress, as Thorin got up and both left the room.

“What was that about?” Dwalin asked.

“The part where she is going to be our guest or the part where Thorin needs no talk to her?” Bofur asked as Bard chuckled at Dwalin’s unimpressed look.

“They want to see Erebor that is all” Bilbo calmly said.

“I meant about Thorin needing to talk to her” Dwalin grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “I don't hate elves as much”

The company agreed with grumbles and light chuckles. It was indeed true that they all had a better opinion on elves, and that was a pleasant one.

“Tauriel will be excited to know she is accompanying us” Gandalf mused changing the topic as he lit his pipe making smoke roll in lazy clouds around them.

“I think elves are pretty interesting, glad they are coming with us” Bilbo shrugged locking his hands behind his head and raising his feet up into the chair that Thorin left vacant.

“And beautiful” he added with a smile that turned into a content sigh as the warm fire cozied the atmosphere around them.

* * *

“What do you wish to speak about?” Melori asked as they both arrived at the end of the hallway.

Thorin looked at her for a few seconds, unable to find a place to start.

“You and Tauriel know each other well, and to my knowledge you are like a mother to her”

“Correct”

“What is she hiding from Kili?” Thorin asked with no hesitation whatsoever.

Melori sighed unable to hide the discomfort of being asked that question. She had grown accustomed to everyone knowing of that event that she forgot how to speak of it to those who did not. It was an event that scarred so many but it had fallen into a state of forced non remembrance.

“I do not need to know, but everyone seems to know except my nephew. I do not think that is fair”

“Thorin, it's not my place to speak of that” she whispered her eyes looking at him and then glancing towards the other end of the hallway where Tauriel and Kili’s chamber resided.

“So its something grave” he concluded with certainty. “Kili loves her, and I am sure that he would never judge her”

“Tauriel is one of the most courageous souls I have ever met but her great fear lies in what he could think of her”

“It is something that affects her greatly” she continued with something in her voice that Thorin could not name.

“And it affected many more” he added as Melori nodded looking down at her hands. The tall elf in front of him seemed to somehow dwell on the past for many seconds.

“It took a long time for her to accept any kindness or love for herself even when I was there to help her in believing that it was not her fault. The wound of guilt took a long time to close but it had”

“And then Kili came along” he whispered.

“And now his love has made her doubt that healed wound. I see it in her eyes, it has come back to her”

“She needs to tell him, in doing so she will heal completely. She deserves his love, and he deserves to know. This will only get in the way of their relationship growing even stronger”

“I hope she tells him” Melori mused. Thorin could see the worry in her eyes. “There is so much pain in leaving words unspoken”

* * *

Kili went to open the door as Tauriel rose from the soft bed and stood beside it. She kept her body alert just in case Kili would act recklessly and judging from his expression… that could happen at any second.

As the door opened they found Legolas standing there with his hands tight at his back. The nerves of the situation were getting to be excruciating as his eyes met Kili’s dark ones.

Legolas gave him a nod yet Kili did not respond with any gesture and he simply left the door open and returned to Tauriel’s side. His hand grabbed hers as Legolas stepped into the room, leaving the door ajar. The air hung thick as if he had walked into an unknown territory, currently dominated by Kili’s silent wrath.

“Hello” Legolas greeted, his voice evidently quivered. Being the first to break the silence that loomed over them was something that had to be done yet it was difficult to do so.

Kili’s eyes were narrowed but his dark expression did not give anything away. Legolas had learned that when Kili not wear a scowl it was something worse.

“Legolas…” Tauriel greeted with a nonchalant nod looking over the tight gauze at his ribs and the still visible purple bruises at his nose. She wanted to say more yet she found herself unable to… she furrowed a brow as she stared at him… why was something different about him?

Legolas stood there not knowing where to start. His nerves had suddenly spiked as Tauriel’s watchful gaze bore into him as if she was digging for something buried deep inside of him. So many things he wanted to say and now it was all gone. He allowed all the thoughts of Verya to escape his mind so he could focus on what he needed to say.

“I want to apologize” he began with a swallow. “My mind is killing me, and I know I deserve it yet I need to tell you both that I am deeply sorry for my behavior”

Kili clutched his already tight fist as a scowl finally filled his face.

“Its not as easy as that” he hissed, his eyes dark and stubborn. Tauriel looked to the floor as she allowed Kili to talk. They all needed to vent, and Kili had a lot to say. He deserved to do so.

“I never thought of it as easy, yet its something I must do” Legolas repeated… his voice serious but not too harsh. He could not lose his patience.

“Is everything always about you?” Kili asked with an accusing glare as Legolas rose a brow.

“Kili” Tauriel whispered, finally interrupting. Her soft eyes and small smile made his eyes warm yet he still wore a stubborn scowl.

“He has things to say, so do I” Kili accused.

Tauriel turned to Legolas who was quiet and staring at the wall, so many thoughts ran through his mind. “Forgiving you does not come easy”

“Of course it doesn't” Kili hissed, half interrupting Tauriel. He had told himself to control his fury yet having Legolas in the room was not helping. He wanted to be reasonable.. yet too much that

Legolas had said and done had harmed Tauriel… something that he could not forgive.

“Yet I want to hear what you have to say for yourself” Tauriel said making Kili almost roll his eyes.

Kili crossed his arms ready to listen and judging by Tauriel’s expression, he knew she was ready to throw him out of the room if he became too stubborn. Her eyes forced him to sit back and  
listen.

“I acted like I had some kind of control over you” Legolas began with faraway look to his eyes. “Knowing that you were in love with someone else sparked something in me that I never want to feel again”

Tauriel sat at the bed watching Legolas speak about his feelings with such ease… something rare. Legolas never did share his emotions or feelings well.  
Legolas took a deep breath to continue.

“The thought of someone else having you burned through me, but now I can't feel anything when I'm here.. in front of you”

Kili’s eyes became wide as his attention was focused on the elf. The tone of his voice was something which he had never heard in him.

“I only feel the joy everyone feels when they witness the love you two share… I can’t feel the fear that those who oppose feel… I can't feel the anger or the jealousy. Its as if I have allowed the anger to leave and now… it's only the good of it that I sense”

Tauriel and Kili were both surprised at Legolas’ words. He was talking with no hesitation whatsoever. Tauriel was frozen in place as Kili turned to her, also in awe.

“Its gone… the anger and jealousy I felt”

Legolas’ words were heartfelt yet Kili still did not look convinced. His mind kept repeating everything hurtful that he had said before.

“When did it go away?” Kili asked. “When you screamed at me that my children were a burden to her, implying that they were going to be the ones responsible for her death or when you almost caused her to fall down those stairs?”

Tauriel’s hand fell down to her stomach to caress it gently as her eyes darkened and turned to Legolas.

“When I pushed her and she looked at me… not with anger but disappointment. That was the second time she had done so… and it hurt more than any fatal wound. Tauriel I am so sorry. Kili, I apologize for those words”

Tauriel closed her eyes as she swallowed down the emotion and tears she could feel begin to surface. She was determined not to allow any tears to fall down her cheeks but Kili could see the great effort it took her to do just that.

“I came to apologize, I did not come expecting forgiveness. The fear of your death was suffocating me, and I understand that my words and actions were out of bounds. The last possible thing I wanted was for you to get hurt”

Tauriel took a deep breath as Kili sat back at the edge of the bedside table with arms crossed. Legolas’ eyes were as clear as a summer day and he could feel the difference in him. Something kind and lighthearted was present in him. That was the Legolas he caught hugging Tauriel before they went to talk to Thranduil and his council about the gems. It was the Legolas who defended them both in front of his father. It was he who had saved Tauriel’s life by making his arrow not miss its target when the orcs had attacked a second time. That was the Legolas who had been making jokes while they were on their way to Erebor after the meeting with his father and the council.

Tauriel and Kili were silent, both probably thinking the same thing yet they both had different opinions. Their eyes met as a silent, invisible, strange yet familiar conversation occurred. Seconds later it seemed as if they had agreed on something because Tauriel turned to Legolas as Kili sighed.

“This is harder than I thought it would be” Tauriel whispered in a dry chuckle. Legolas shook his head.

“I don't need your forgiveness, I only came to apologize” he repeated.

Tauriel lifted a brow, a sense of anger coming back to her by looking at him. “Yes, you do need it, do not lie to me Legolas”

Kili slammed his hand down on the bedside table making both Legolas and Tauriel flinch at the unexpected sound.

“I don't forgive you, I don't care if you need it or you don't. You have caused her too much pain. I can't accept your apology”

He crossed the room to the door yet Tauriel stood up from the bed trying to stop him.

“Kili this is going to affect you for a long time, we need to move on from this”

“I almost missed you Tauriel” he said his voice rising in volume and his eyes blazing with fire. “One more inch and I would have missed you”

His voice quivered and his chest heaved as she stared at him with tears in her eyes. The fear she could hear in his voice pulled painfully at her heart. That incident still haunted him and the one that had caused it was standing in front of him.

“We need to move on” she whispered walking towards Kili. She needed him close to her because his eyes were filled with everything bad that had happened.

“Not forgiving is going to stain our  
hearts and mind” Her hands caressed his cheeks as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her into him.

“You know all about that too…. the difficulty of forgiveness, do not expect me to forgive as easily” Kili whispered. His voice was not accusative yet his eyes narrowed.

Legolas eyes perked up and looked towards the couple. It was the conversation which had an overdue label written all over it. Tauriel hands fell away from him as her eyes became defensive.

“Not now” she whispered.

Kili took a step back towards the door. “He even knows, yet I do not. I am sure he helped get through it, why can't I do the same?”

Tauriel closed her eyes slightly and then she turned to Legolas. “He did help me… along with Melori. Without them I would have probably fallen away”

“Tell me” Kili whispered with slight desperation in his eyes before Legolas could even say something. It was as if he was just another piece of furniture in the room.

“We both have truths we had not spoken of” she blurted trying to distract him.

Kili’s mouth fell open as Legolas stood there, his eyes wide at the intensity of their burning stares. What was the truth that Kili needed to tell her? And how did the atmosphere change so quickly? What was going on?

“You have to be kidding me, what I refused to talk about is not as grave nor important”

Tauriel clutched her fists tighter. “It is important to me”

Legolas could feel the blistering heat of the room as it filled with tension. He sighed because he knew how well both Tauriel and Kili could easily burst into a heated argument.

“Why Tauriel?” Kili asked throwing his arms in the air. “Its not something that gives me nightmares and fills my eyes with fear! Not like what you need to tell me”

“Thats not fair, it doesn't cost you anything to tell me” she accused with fresh tears coming into her eyes. Her tone was harsh and Kili had a second of guilt for making her angry and sad.

“You will get uncomfortable!” Kili shot back. Legolas was so lost and confused. What were they talking about? His eyes just turned from Kili to Tauriel every time one of them talked.

Kili was right of course because even the mere thought of Kili with someone else made her anger rise. And to her dismay her throat felt dry by thinking of another woman being in his arms. The strange sense of jealousy made her eyes bright and Kili saw it as he had also felt that burn.

“I'm not telling you… It’s not that I don't want to, I can’t” she said as she shook her head. She knew she was being unfair because all Kili wanted was to possibly help her… however her stubbornness made her speak.

“Then don't tell me, I don't care” he hissed and turned around, with a glare hotter than the sun. He threw the door open, fire almost spitting out of the sole of his boots. Tauriel’s eyes fell with a hint of sadness yet her angry resolve did not leave her.

“Don't tell me you don't care” she loudly accused going after him, her eyes flashing. Now they were both outside in the hallway and Legolas had no choice but to go after them.

“Tauriel, calm down” Legolas proposed…. now he was in the middle of an argument… Tauriel ignored him of course.

“Tell me when you are sure that my feelings wont change or that I will think different of you” Kili yelled, his footsteps quickening. He knew that she was afraid of what he would think of her. Yet the uncertainty she had towards his feelings made his mind fill with strange anger. He felt like he needed to prove his love in order to be told.

The yelling echoing across the hallway made everyone file out of Thorin’s chamber. Even Melori was present and her eyes immediately turned to Tauriel who was on the verge of tears. Her instinct automatically made her walk towards her as a mother runs to their wounded child yet Tauriel was no child as she kept her tears locked away. 

“You are accusing me of something I can't control Kili, the fear I feel is too real and I don't want to face it. Please do not make me remember”

Kili leaned heavily on the wall. Fili walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You love her Kili, don't push her into telling you when she isn't ready”

“She doesn't trust me” he accused looking at Tauriel. Melori was at her side and the entire hallway was full of curious eyes yet it felt as if they were alone. Tauriel and Kili were only looking at each other, oblivious to those around them.

Tauriel clutched her tight fists and advanced forward with fury burning in her eyes. Only fury could make her speak the truth so she held onto it.

But before that, she turned to Legolas. “I forgive you, we can't go back to what we were before, but I forgive you”

Her eyes were empty, waiting for the anger to fill them once again. Legolas didn't even know how to react as she advanced forward, not waiting for a reply.

“Tauriel” Melori whispered yet she stood back allowing Tauriel to walk forward with her hair burning around her. Everyone cleared a path for her and even Fili walked to the opposite side of the hallway to the other wall as he cleared his throat. He didn't exactly want to go against an angry Tauriel who had danger written across her beautiful face. That was Kili’s job.

“I don't trust you?” Tauriel asked her voice loud as it echoed and boomed around them. Kili swallowed as an agitated, fiery elf approached him yet he stood tall never letting his heated gaze falter. 

“Of course I trust you! What do you think that love doesn't come with trust? I gave myself to you knowing that I could trust you, knowing that I wasnt alone in the love I felt towards you! And now I am expecting your children and I would give my life for them and for you in a second of no hesitation. I trust you to protect me, and I trust you to protect them! So don't ever say that I don't trust you when trust is difficult to achieve yet you have made it so easy!”

She stopped a few feet away from him as he looked at her frantic eyes. Her tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, and her chest rose heavily from the angry retort she had gotten across. His hand went through his hair as she stood rigid in front of him. Her hand shook as he took a step towards her but she took a step back with a scowl on her face. It hurt him so much to see her avoiding his touch. Tauriel swallowed trying to hold his gaze.

“I'm sorry I said that, but I just want to help you my love” he whispered trying his hardest to erase his anger. His hands yearned to touch her cheeks as it felt as if it had been decades since he had last touched her. “But I can't do that if you don't tell me. Tauriel I know it will cause you pain to tell me, but I am here with you and for you, and I'm not leaving you. The love I feel for you will never go away, it can only become stronger. Nothing you can possibly tell me could make my feelings change”

Tauriel’s tears finally fell freely down her cheeks. She wiped them away as the warm words he had told her caused her eyes to become clear. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and at that moment all she wanted was to be in his arms and kiss his lips.

She finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Their audience, scattered in the hallway, stood there not knowing if the should leave or stay.

“I was the cause of the deaths of innocent people, elf and human” she announced swallowing the thick emotion trapped in her throat. Her voice was loud and clear… almost too empty as her voice lost any tone or emotion. “They are dead because of me. I killed them”

Kili’s eyes did not blink as he felt his body freeze, and his heartbeat stop. Her own despair filled him and the pain he could feel in her was suffocating. The entire hallway was haunted with silence.

He shook his head as he almost heard Melori say… “it was not her fault”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> I hope you all liked that :) Minor cliffhanger as usual! I was thinking 'maybe I shouldn't leave a cliffhanger since I was away for so long, but then I was like naahhh thats my style" *.*  
> Ohh... I need to choose a ship name for our newest ship (and a not so much loved ship by some of ya'll) Im gonna go with Verlas... And now that I am talking about Verlas... I was hesitant myself, after thinking about it and going in circles, I decided to go for it... A bit of a challenge but I accept it! Alkymee- Knew you would be happy! :)  
> Though as always I respect any opinions on anything and dont hesitant to let them be known to me! I will try not to cry... xD just kidding xD  
> Next chapter should be an interesting one ;) FINALLY we are getting to it.. like that 'it' 0.o  
> I have a reader who is dying for more Melros, hey babe you know who you are ;)... so a bit more of them, and then we get to some more scenes and we leave Mirkwood! Lets see if Erebor is still standing when they get back xD  
> Ps- is this the only chapter where Kili doesn't call Tauriel Freckles? :'(  
> Oh and thanks on the baby gender opinions, and some of you gave me names!! :)  
> thatbloodyines... I have a scene coming up that I know you will LOVE xD  
> xoxo


	54. Set Her Heart On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o.0 My title game is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *.* HELLO... This chapter... was... fun? Yeah fun to write... totes!  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter which arrived sooner! yey! I got a bit lost writing it -.- but I think it came together pretty well :D  
> xx

No one could move and the hallway was hauntingly quiet. Time had not just stopped, but it had completely stopped existing as if something so strange can happen.

Tauriel looked at Kili’s wide eyes and took a step forward and continued. Anger radiated from her… but she was angry at herself.

“They are dead because of me” she gasped, her voice harsh and demanding, as if demanding everything bad he could think of her. He must act like the rest.. with anger, pity and coldness.

Kili held her gaze with resilience. He hated the fact that she wanted to feel his anger, to know he was angry at her. How could he be angry? His love for her was too strong and powerful to let his biased mind think badly of her.

Before he could say anything she continued.

“My parents were killed by orcs Kili, I saw the light escape from their bodies” she whispered, her eyes hard and emotionless. “I heard my mother’s cry, and soon after I heard my father yelling for me to run. I ran until there wasn't a breath left in me. I ran so far away yet it felt like I couldn't get away”

“Stop Tauriel” Kili ordered with a lump in his throat. Hearing her talk about something which should have caused her to cry with no tears in her eyes or emotion whatsoever was frightening.

“Their deaths killed what ever innocence I had” she said ignoring his pleading eyes. He tried to touch her yet she took several steps back. He looked at her eyes searching for the Tauriel he knew.

“Years later after Thranduil allowed me into his kingdom, my skills in archery and daggers were excellent. Melori welcomed me into her care and into her heart. I regained what I had lost… I saw her as a mother, someone I could trust. I love you as much as I love her, something I deemed impossible”

“Tauriel” Melori’s voice made itself known. She smiled to herself as she looked at Tauriel’s back and wished she could hug her.

Tauriel swallowed as she closed her eyes. “After a while I was fine, my smile was infectious and everyone knew me for my kindness, they knew me as the poor young elf who had lost her parents but was so nice and talented, yet I wanted to hear the same pained cries I heard that night… but coming from those who killed them”

Kili listened intently, never allowing any of her pain that snuck into his eyes from showing. He needed to allow her to talk and she needed someone to listen. He knew she wanted to tell him everything, yet he now felt guilty for pushing her into talking. So much of herself was missing in her… something too dark was in her eyes, and he knew for a fact that her warmth was not present.

“I wanted revenge Kili” she whispered and there it finally was… the emotion of it all. Her eyes finally filled with tears. He was the one who pushed her into speaking… he was the one who was making her feel despaired. He of all people had made her fall into distress.

“Don't, it's alright, don't tell me” Kili begged glancing at Melori who was leaning against the wall. Tauriel shook her head with fire in her eyes.

“I need to tell you!” Tauriel cried and Kili jumped at the coldness and sharpness of her voice.

“Tauriel” he repeated and thats when she lost it…. again with the ‘Tauriel’.

“I went out on my own to haunt a group of orcs who were spotted at the west border of the forest. It was an act of desperation, an act of wanting to kill orcs, to do it slowly and painfully” she whispered, her voice almost angelic, too sinister not angry like her eyes hinted, yet Kili stood there listening to her with warmth in his eyes. “I… I found them, but I allowed them to enter deeper into the forest”

Legolas looked at Melori who had her eyes covered with her hand. He knew of what followed and he saw everyone present physically brace themselves because they knew she would keep on talking.

“I had completely forgotten that our master of healers, Selvaris, and some guards were to help a band of human traders cross the forest. Selvaris had been called because one of them was ill. His kindness beat his busy schedule and he himself led the group of guards to meet the traders”

Kili held his breath because she looked up at him. Her breath came out in gasps. It was as if she was asking him for help… she did not want to remember.

“They… found them” she whispered her hands falling down to her stomach as her back crashed to the wall. “The orcs found them, an ambush… They...”

Legolas now held Melori as she could not help the cries and gasps that escaped her. The memory of it all flooded her as Tauriel spoke his name. And much worse, she could not tolerate the pain she heard in Tauriel’s voice. She had sworn to protect her yet she was falling apart right in front of her eyes, and she could not do anything about it.

“They weren't ready Kili” she whispered as she violently shook her head. “They were surprised and attacked”

“That was not your fault” Kili soothed. “It was a mistake”

Tauriel fisted her hands, hearing those words again made her head ache. Why could no one understand? it was her fault.

“It was my mistake! I wanted revenge! I wanted to see their blood run, but instead I heard innocent cries, felt innocent pain, and I did nothing to help them”

Kili felt a shiver run down his spine. The Tauriel that was in front of him was too cold and calculating yet he knew she yearned his touch. Unable to let herself ask for it she allowed herself to fall into the memories, into the drowning darkness.

“I killed them Kili, I hear their cries, I see the fires that burned their carriages. That warm fire that still burns. I see the blood. Your love has reminded me of all of it, how could I deserve your love when I took so much away?” she gasped as she slid down the wall and sunk into the floor, completely broken. Her body shook and her eyes were wide and full with running tears. It was as if she didn't even know she wasn't alone. Her hands were tight around herself. “They are dead, Melori’s dear friend is dead because of me, all those young guards are dead, all those people. They all had a life ahead of them but I was the one who cut them short. They were good souls… Kili they were good people”

Melori’s soft cries were heard as Thorin looked around to his kin. They all just looked at each other while some had stubborn tears in their eyes.  
Kili kneeled down in front of her despaired form and felt his soul shake. He needed to comfort her, to let her know that he was still there. Her pain was so strong, he felt his eyes fill with tears. His shaking hand touched her shoulder.

“You did not have the wrong intentions, you were blind with revenge” he whispered yet she stubbornly shook her head.

“Don't!! Be mad at me!” she yelled with a force that would have made anyone else run and made those present stand in alert. But Kili kneeled there facing her wrath. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Be angry with me! The mother of your children is a murderer!”

Kili’s eyes became intense, even dangerous… something lit in them that she had never seen before. She swallowed and her hands dropped… how could there still be so much love in those beautiful brown eyes of his?

“You are not a murderer Tauriel!” he hissed taking the sides of her face in his hands a bit too roughly. “I feel your pain, it scares me so much… I feel your desperation, the anger you have for yourself. But don't say such things. I am not going to allow yourself to fall into that darkness”

“Be mad… please” she begged her eyes closing, deep with exhaustion. Her hands grabbed his at her cheeks and savored his needed touch.“I deserve your anger, your disappointment. I don't deserve your love, or the joy of carrying your children when I have caused so much pain”

Kili shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her eyes closed. “I am no one to judge you my love. Call me a fool, but I love you too much to ever let you go”

“No… please I deserve any horrible thoughts you are thinking of me” she whispered as she opened her eyes, and more tears followed which he wiped away with his fingers.

“Stop Tauriel, my love please” he muttered looking at her intently. His throat felt dry and he was worried at the state she was in. Her body shook and her eyes seemed almost empty.

“I could feel her hate” she whispered and he knew she referred to Melori. Kili took a deep breath as he confronted another wave of her pain that surged through him. That was a deep wound she possessed… the idea that Melori hated her.

At that whisper Melori ripped herself from Legolas’ arms and walked toward them, her golden hair flew around her like a yellow flame. They all moved away from her path but Dwalin looked to Thorin in question since she had something dangerous lurking in her steps. Thorin shook his head as his eyes did not tear away from Kili and Tauriel.

“I did not hate you!” Melori hissed her eyes red from her crying. Kili was tense and ready to defend Tauriel yet Melori sunk next to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead causing more tears to run down Tauriel’s cheeks.

“He was gone, and it pained me beyond belief to see you fall into that pain and guilt that you felt. I did not want to lose you as well” she whispered and Tauriel closed her eyes and thats when she started to cry out loud.

It was not the warrior, captain, and skilled archer that was in front of him… it was Tauriel… simply Tauriel. She was like him and everyone else. She needed to let go of everything… and the shedding of tears was a great method.

Kili looked at Melori whose tears also started to silently fall. With no hesitation he wrapped his arms around Tauriel and pulled her into his lap something that made her cry even harder. Melori smiled to herself as she stood back to allow them some time alone. The rest of them filed into Thorin’s chamber with one last look at them on the floor. Gandalf took a deep breath as a new found appreciation for the couple made its way into him. Bilbo wiped some tears from his eyes and patted Bofur on the back who was letting his tears run freely. Bard and Thorin looked at each other. “Their love is stronger than a black arrow” he whispered and Thorin instantly nodded as he ran his hand down his face. Legolas felt a strange wave of admiration as Tauriel had told Kili of her past something that took courage. But Kili… how could he ever doubt Kili? Why had he hated him so much?

Fili caught Kili’s eyes and gave him a small smile. Kili returned one, though weak it was still a smile that contained his own unique spark. He held the love of his life in his arms, and the tiny miracles growing inside of her, why wouldnt he smile?

Tauriel buried her face in her beloved’s neck and invited his touch into her. She had underestimated his love, something that laid more guilt on her. He was not angry, and better off, she saw no trace of pity in his eyes. She had grown tired of that pity everyone gave her, but he… he made her want to cry, something that she desperately needed.

“Let it all out darling” he whispered next to her ear as he caressed her fiery hair. The thundering of her heart was slowing down and he could feel that. He showered her cheeks with kisses when she lifted her face up to meet his eyes. His fingers touched her wet eyelashes and she smiled when he pressed a kiss to her hairline..

“I love you darling”

She shook her head something that puzzled him. Her eyes looked at his intently.

“Call me something else” she whispered letting her finger trace a trail across his chin. He furrowed his brow yet he smiled, knowing well enough what she had meant.

He poured everything into his eyes and looked at her with a breathtaking look.

“I love you Freckles” he declared making a shiver run through her. He had finally called her Freckles… something she wanted to hear for the entirety of their talk. It was as if he had said those lovely words and her nickname for the first time because her knees were shaking and her heart was going to burst out of her. More tears fell from her eyes but she brightly smiled, content to feel the darkness of the memories leave her. The energy of her babies was bouncing all around her, as if they were also joyous to hear their father say those words.

He gave her a wink which made her chuckle once more allowing her rosy color to come back to her pale cheeks and caused her eyes to sparkle. He stooped down to her stomach and pressed kisses there. “My little miracles, your mother is someone who is brave, kind, heroic, selfless and perfect”

Tauriel let out a breathy laugh as he rose to meet her teary green eyes and her quiet voice soothed him. “Noone is perfect, but you-”

“Come so darn close” he declared, finishing the sentence as his forehead came to rest against hers. Her eyes fell down to his lips in full burning temptation as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her pointy ear. The back of his hand caressed her cheek up and down and he smiled when her eyes flickered down to his lips a second time, with mouth watering intention.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you” she apologized wholeheartedly. Her green eyes stared at his brown, sparkling ones and wished she hadn't had yelled at him. “I never wanted to question your love”

“You have been apologizing so much, move on from that Freckles, allow the souls who passed a decent rest as they deserve” he whispered. Her fingers threaded into his hair, and they moved behind his head where she lured him closer into her.

“Call me that again” she softly ordered as her arms slid to wrap around his neck.

A body-warming smile tugged at his lips. “Freckles” he whispered the moment their lips unavoidable met. It was a slow, tongue-tasting, lip biting kiss that set her heart on fire. His hand slid down to grasp her waist and turned them both around so his back rested against the wall. She moved to straddle his hips and both of his hands grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. They parted for necessary air and he smiled his cocky smile when she licked her lips. They stared into each others eyes, barely breathing, before their lips met again with crackling passion.

“I love you” she whispered into his mouth. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and a small moan escaped her. His mouth moved toward her ears.

“And I adore you” he muttered to her ear as he bit it softly.

Tauriel gasped when he started to get up and picked her up in his arms. She snaked her legs around his torso and hooked her ankles behind his back.

They disappeared inside their chamber and crashed onto their bed.

“What are you feeling right now?” she asked him as she threw her leg over his and he pressed her to his side.

“That I never want you to have that look in your eyes ever again” he said looking up at the ceiling.

“I killed peo-”

“No you didnt” he interrupted huskily. His eyes were loving but hard as they looked at hers. His jaw hardened as her gaze fell. “You did not kill any of them, you committed a mistake, but you did not kill anyone innocent”

She sighed as she hid her face by pressing her forehead to his toned chest. “Its so hard to believe that, it’s still difficult”

“You are not a murderer” he repeated pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head and she rose wanting to look into his eyes. His hot breath hit against her skin and she closed her eyes in harmony as he kissed her nose.

“Well I am technically a killer” she whispered as she played with the hem of his tunic. Her fingers sneaked into the top of the slackened laces and touched his tanned and hot skin.

“Tauriel” he said in a shake of his head. He rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. “I may not take the pain away, but do know that I'm here, now and forever”

“Thank you” she then murmured with serious eyes. “Thank you for loving me and allowing me to love you. And of course you do take some of the pain away my darling”

Kili beamed with pure happiness. A foolish and wonderful smile spread at his lips and it was as if the sun was shining down on her.

“I am the one to thank you, this was never going to be easy yet you have made it worth it”

Warm words and declarations of love were whispered soon after. He pressed kisses to her stomach and supposedly ‘talked’ with the babies. He made her laugh by saying a few jokes. She teased him as always. It was as if the terrifying moment they had experienced didn't happen. But it was at the back of Kili’s mind… and he was scared to let his mind wander. It was as if the Tauriel he held in his arms could, at any second of self doubt, go back to the dark and frightening one he had met minutes before. They still had much to discuss. They still needed to talk so much about each other.

* * *

Tauriel fell asleep in his arms. She was warm and safe and that's all that mattered to him. Her cheeks were still stained with her tears and some fresh happy tears she had shed when he had made her cry with his words. He was insanely good at making her cry with his loving whispers.

He felt exhausted but he could not fall asleep. He sighed and moved her off from on top of his arm and threw the other blanket around her since the temperature was dropping drastically.

“Sleep well my love” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. His hand moved down to her midsection and he pressed his face to her stomach.

“You too my darlings, sleep well” he said, his voice soft as a smile took over his lips. It was still astonishing how his children were growing inside of her. He obviously knew that’s how it was supposed to happen… but it was ‘his’ children… a part of him growing inside of her. It was all strange and wonderful. He chuckled to himself and at his silly thoughts.

He put on his coat, strapped on his boots and made his way to Thorin’s chamber first, hoping to know where Melori had gone, or if she had even left.

He entered the noisy room and everyone turned towards him and stopped any action they were currently doing. Kili looked around the room but did not find Melori.

“Melori left” he mused, awkwardly standing by the door.

His uncle nodded searching him for any distress. “She just left”

Kili sighed as he looked to the floor and addressed the elephant in the room. “Tauriel is asleep and feeling much better, everything is fine”

Fili lifted a brow as he noticed the hesitation in his brother as he said the word ‘fine’. But no one else seemed to have noticed because they softly smiled.

“That was really intense out there” Dwalin was the first to bring up the subject. Thorin sighed as he shook his head as his eyes glanced at Kili.

“No its fine” Kili said. “I don't expect any of you not to bring it up, but I do want her mind to be cleared of any of those feelings, so please don't mention it in front of her”

They all nodded as Kili opened the door. He had dark circles under his eyes and Fili knew he was exhausted but he had questions to ask… that’s why he had asked for Melori.

* * *

Melori walked towards Alros’ chamber after going to Hastos and informing him that Thorin had allowed them to go to Erebor. She was dying to find out how Tauriel was holding up but Melori knew she needed some rest.

Melori stopped her fast walk and stopped at the corner of Alros’ hallway to catch her breath. So much can happen in minutes… so much emotion and tension. She herself, of all people, felt the deep exhaustion of the day. Her heart ached for Tauriel as the deep wound of that fateful day still left pain and guilt on her.

She made herself walk further down to his chamber. Her knuckles were about to knock on his door when it opened. They were suddenly face to face…. a couple of quickening and synchronized heartbeats.

“I was just about to go see you” Alros said as a big smile covered his face but at the sight of her saddened eyes his smile faltered. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes were alert as he walked forward as she did and embraced her.

“She told him” she whispered as she grasped his tunic. Maybe it was selfish of her to think such things, but she was happy he was there right when she needed him.

Alros understood.

“How did he react?”

Melori smiled, lifting her face from his shoulder. “He keeps on impressing me every day. It was… intense”

“He does love her, well if we needed any kind of prove which we didnt”

His fingertips caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Soon enough they were inside his chamber. Their meeting would have been awkward, uncomfortable even, after the heated moment they had shared… but it was not as they both wanted to taste each other once again. He was not being subtle at all as his eyes kept flickering down to her lips and up to her eyes again.  
Her small grin made his knees weak.

“I never did thank you for the tea and rose” Melori murmured as his hands fell down to her hips.

“A thank you and a kiss would suffice”

“Thank you” she whispered as their noses touched and then it was as if warm darkness surrounded them because their lips met. It was not too fast, or too eager, but it was a soft, slow, lip biting kiss. They had an eternity but they made sure to savor each second. She pressed herself to the delicious warmth of his lean and tall body.

“Thorin said yes” she informed when they had stopped to breathe.

“I am actually excited to visit Erebor, and quite surprised he has agreed”

“I could see their hesitation, but I saw the genuine agreement of letting us be their guests. Hastos is overjoyed of course”

“When is Hastos not overjoyed?” he asked with a snort. “Especially since Tauriel will be there”

Melori’s laugh filled his chamber and brightened the fire at the hearth.

“Where did you get the rose?” she asked changing the subject as that question wandered back into her mind. He knew she loved roses, but it was strange that he had one even if it was withered.

He gave her a mysterious smile and leaned in. “It’s a secret my love” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Please tell me how that chapter went xD Im always a slut for comments *-*  
> I wrote the beginning of that chapter at 1 am this one night/early morning xD It was kind of easy to write such an intense scene but harder to wrap it all towards the end. A bit of Melros ;) not too much... just a hint of it.  
> No good cliffhanger this chapter :( I have to set up a better one next time! 3:) I know some of you are crying since there wasn't any cliffhangers :'(, dont worry it will all be well!  
> As always, thank you all for your comments and your sweet words <3 they make me smile like the idiot I am... basically.  
> xxoo See ya next time! Do not fret, they will leave Mirkwood soon, well in some ways more than others.


	55. Flower Paintings and Playful Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p title game still going strong... yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! <3  
> This chapter... xD I like this chapter for many reasons. It took some figuring out, but it finally came together :D yey for sleepless nights! I hope you all enjoy it! *.* as always thanks for all the love!!! xoxo

Kili walked through the vastness of Mirkwood in awe. It was beautiful and grand indeed. He walked the corridors Tauriel had walked all of her life. Even as the cold winter air that sneaked inside dulled the scenery he still felt breathless at seeing what she had seen.

He had left his company and a still sleeping Tauriel in order to find Melori. There was more he needed to ask her. After asking for various directions along the way and asking where Melori might be he stumbled upon a long hallway which walls were aligned with paintings of... flowers, two rows, one at each side. At the end of the adorned hallway was the door he was looking for.

Kili felt a sense of nostalgia as he admired the walls as he walked forward. The paintings the hung at the beginning of the hallway were messier and less intricate but he noticed with curious eyes, that as he neared the door, the paintings of the flowers seemed to be less messy and had became clearer. He had lost count of the magnitude of paintings that were hung. Something attracted his eyes to the splotches of paint that became detailed and graceful lines. A warm feeling burned his heart and a smile graced his face.

“So bizarre” he whispered to himself as he turned toward the door and found it ajar. He pushed it slightly but knocked on it nevertheless.

“Kili” Melori’s voice welcomed him in. He looked inside the room and found Hastos, Alros and another elf who he did not know. Well they all looked somehow alike…. The room seemed and felt cozy and spacious with a large bed at the far corner. There were papers lying on the bed, candles lit everywhere, and a few lanterns hung on one corner. One single withering rose was inside a glass vase at a small blue bedside table.

“I'm sorry I didnt mean to disturb” Kili said with a sheepish look on his face. They all seemed to be discussing serious manners as a sea of papers laid in a table in the middle of their chairs.

“Nonsense Prince Kili, you are not disturbing. Welcome to Melori’s chamber” Hastos replied with a smile on his face making Kili comfortable enough to step further into the warm room. Kili visibly relaxed as Melori stood from her chair.

“What can we do for you?” she asked, with her hands entangled at her front. Kili took a deep breath as his face was suddenly colored with seriousness. Melori’s smile and bright eyes faltered as Alros also became serious as he sensed her growing seriousness. Everything grew serious… too serious for Hastos who sighed… he already had too many serious papers in front of him.

“I wish.. to ask you a few questions” Kili whispered. Alros swiftly rose as Hastos and the other elf did the same.

“We will speak of this later, but before you leave” the unknown elf said looking at Melori and his face creased with an underlying discomfort for Kili's precense. He gave the elf a glare of his own.

“Don't mind him” Hastos grumbled as he also left the room.

Kili turned around in time to see Alros and Melori envelop in a passionate but quick kiss.

“I will see you later my love” Alros whispered as Kili looked to the floor with a smile plastered on his lips.

Melori whispered something in elvish he could not understand nor hear. But he knew it was something… interesting as Alros left with a gigantic grin on his face.

“Goodbye Kili” he called as well.

Kili waved and looked outside the door and stared at the walls again. Melori saw the genuine curiosity in his eyes and the way his attention was drawn to the walls of her long hallway.

“I believe I know your first question” Melori said in her quiet but warm voice. She walked in front of Kili and outside her door as he followed.

“Come on… ask”

Kili smiled as he reached to touch the paintings. The texture of the paint caressed his fingertips.

“I… they feel so.. familiar” he whispered in a chuckle. Maybe he was going insane.

Melori’s eyes sparkled as her fingertips traced the colorful paint.

“I love flowers” she responded walking further down the hallway as Kili followed. There was a pause in her voice…

They arrived to the beginning of the corridor- to the first few paintings that were hung in wooden frames.

“I think you know who painted them… that crimson beauty was quite the little artist” Melori said as Kili’s heartbeat skipped a beat… of course.

“Tauriel” he whispered.

“She painted one for me every year for my birthday” Melori began as she pointed at the first few paintings. “Those she painted when she was a young child, as you can see… they are not as clear as the last ones”

Melori’s laugh filled the hallway and Kili joined in.

“I would never accept any gifts but she was stubborn and painted me flowers and gifted them to me. I love roses, and many of them are roses, but they are mostly flowers nestled among green grass”

“Ahh that explain the messy green” Kili teased as he chuckled and touched one of the beginning paintings. His precious elf had painted that when she was practically a small child.

Melori cracked a smile. “I could never deny any of her gifts so I hung them up, every single one, and she still laughs when she comes to my chamber. Says how she can see the progress of her skills”

“So she was happy when she was young?” he asked, the begging questions in his mind wanted to be asked. Melori smiled one last smile and touched another painting as her smile left completely.

“Tauriel is good at hiding many of her feelings Kili. She never talked of being unhappy but I knew there were times when darkness swallowed her”

Melori had started to walk back to her door and Kili walked beside her and gave some extra room to her dress so it would glide without his boots stepping on it.

“I would comfort her as best as I could and that seemed to help… but even the warmest hug cannot erase the tempting darkness of the mind”

“Was this before.. the incident?” he asked. They passed painting after painting.. such vivid and happy colors.. so easy to erase what was the reality.

“It became worse after. I was terribly afraid, we were all afraid she would lose her sense of living. She always had the hanging thoughts that I hated her, something that took many long nights of telling her that I could never do such a thing. Those who despised her, the loved ones of the deceased made her guilt bury into her soul. It took a long time for her to overcome her guilt and self hate but she was never the same… something about her was gone, her light was there but it was colder, that's when she became ruthless enough to be named captain of the guard.

“She would get nightmares of that day and I would allow her to come sleep with me some nights when I would discover that she had not slept for days. She was ashamed to ask to sleep with me on my bed but soon she would sometimes just walk in with tears streaming down her face and her entire body shaking. Sleeping next to me, she was finally able to find some peace enough to close her eyes without seeing the fire she describes so vividly”

Kili closed his eyes and sighed. His heart pulled painfully.

Melori pushed the door open and they both stepped into her chamber. “The Tauriel that you see now is someone who isn't afraid to smile, but too much love cracked her guilt once more”

“I am no one to judge her” Kili said stiffly. “I do not love her any less”

Melori smiled but her eyes remained sad. “She believes that but at times she questions herself. You must never think that she questions your love because she is only questioning whether she deserves such blessings”

“I want her to be happy. What else can I do?” Kili whispered his eyes begging for an answer.

“She is happy, you do enough. The glow in her eyes is something I have never seen after the incident. Her smile is pure and honest and the love she has for you can be felt by anyone. She is expecting and that adds something so beautiful to her”

“She is beautiful isn't she?” Kili blurted with a dreamy sigh. His brow furrowed as he heard his words.

“She is” Melori chuckled. “Her eyes are green emeralds and her hair is a fire blaze, but of course as you may know what lies in her soul and heart shines brighter than any-”

“Firemoon” Kili whispered, interrupting Melori who looked confused for a second.

“I was going to say stars, but firemoons works as well” she teased with a grin as her sharp gaze bore into his.

“I believe your questions have been answered…. yet you have something else in mind”

Kili’s mouth dropped. _How does she know?_

He cleared his throat as Melori waited with a slight rock of her heels.

“Tauriel considers you as a mother figure… and I see that you practically are her mother” Kili said and he found it interesting that his voice sounded hesitant and anxious.

“I am her... mother.. unofficially” Melori said as she nodded with a smile and tried to hide her teasing grin. Kili suddenly looked sheepish as he was in trouble and Melori was the one scolding him.

“I know it's kind of late to ask for your permission…” Kili began with a slight blush at his cheeks as Melori finally grinned. “But I do want to ask your permission in something else, something really important”

“Yes?” Melori asked even though she had an idea of what Kili would ask her.

“I want to ask Tauriel to marry me” Kili whispered as if it was a truth too private to be said out loud.

“Mmhh… I don't know” Melori teased as she faked to be thinking about his question yet her eyes shone with excitement.

“If I could of controlled myself better then I would have done this properly and she wouldn't be expecting out of wedlock but I don't regret anything”

“Love doesn't care if it's proper or not, it just wants to exist. Passion can make anyone stop thinking of what is proper” Melori whispered with the wise tone that her voice possessed. Up close Kili could see the bright color of her eyes… they were almost turquoise in color sometimes.

“Of course I give you my permission and blessing. Continue to make her happy please… or else”

Kili chuckled as he leaned in and hugged her. She towered over him but now he knew why Tauriel loved her embraces.

* * *

Legolas found her outside in the balcony overlooking the river. The cold didn't affect elves much but it was beginning to force his thicker clothing on him. Her cloak was a lovely shade of purple and it was long and it swayed in the air joining her flying hair.

Verya turned around as soon as she heard the slight movement behind her.

“You musn't be walking around too much” she remarked as her eyes studied the way the snow fell on the trees. The biting cold air made the current of the water of the river, speed up and crash around the rocks almost as if caressing them violently.

“I feel better… thank you” Legolas replied as he too leaned on the wooden railing of the mezzanine that was covered by an extended roof. Yet snow had accumulated on top of the wide railing and he brushed it aside.

Her hair danced around her due to the wind and his fingers ached to brush some strands behind her ear. His gaze on her was making her cheeks warm despite the cold’s attempt to keep them pale and frost bitten.

“We need to talk about it” he then whispered turning his attention down back to the river.

“About what?” she asked even though the answer was as clear as the snow falling down in front of them.

He reached over and grabbed her hand instantly making her gasp and take a step back. The warm feeling radiating over her body made her eyes lock at their touching hands.

“That” he answered in a whisper as he also felt whatever strange feeling they both felt.

“This is a mistake” she murmured yet her feet took a step closer to him.

“What if it is a mistake?” he asked trying to control the quivering of his voice.

“This is too strange, too… unbelievable”

“Too sudden” he then finished. She nodded yet her eyes seeked his with underlying need.

They looked at each other for long seconds as they allowed the comfortable silence take over.

“Did you hear of what happened?” he asked breaking the silence. She nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

“Melori told me. It all turned out… mostly fine. How is she now?”

“I'm not sure. I havent seen her since”

“I will see her soon. They are leaving”

“Yes”

Verya studied his expression yet it was blank.

“Will you be leaving as well?” she asked… her voice a whisper that tried to sound stern.

Legolas shook his head. She gave him a nod as a small smile cracked her resolve.

“I don't know how to do this” he then whispered as he furrowed his brow and Verya could see all of his emotions laid out in front of her. She swallowed as she also nodded.

“I don't either, but there is something I find comforting when I look into your eyes”

Legolas felt his heart beat accelerate at the warm words that she spoke.

His fingers finally won over the battle and they reached to tuck a long strand of her black hair to the back of her ear. If the cold had not made goosebumps appear at her skin, his touch certainly did.

“I don't deserve those words” he whispered as he brushed more runaway strands of her hair to the back of her ears.

“Sshhh” she quipped. “Don't say that”

“Its true” he then urged as he took a step back. “I will make us some tea for this cold”

She stayed quiet as her eyes tried to search his. “That will be perfect”

“The wind is making your hair messy” he teasingly criticized.

She rolled her eyes and applauded his expert ways of making the serious and heavy strain that surrounded them suddenly turn into something much more flexible.

“You should see your hair” she shot back with a wide smile and could not stop her hand from moving over the snow-covered rails and taking a handful, she threw it at his surprised face.

There was a moment of silence and chuckling coming from her as his mouth hung open.

“You should see your face” she cried, her laugh making him smile. Revenge would be his… He also snatched some snow in his hand and threw it at her but her arm flew to cover her face.

The battle had begun and they both raced across the balcony to get to the parts of the rails where untouched snow rested. Their chuckling and now high spirits were making their bodies warm.

Their childlike excitement made the cold disappear.

Legolas kept on throwing the small balls of snow at her making the snow bury into her black hair. The contrast was simply strangely breathtaking.

Her aim was not as horrible as she believed because she managed to get snow inside his mouth. He had let out the most hilarious gasp she had ever heard.

Verya almost fell to the ground in her laughter as he coughed, truly being more dramatic than was necessary.

“ _Gods_ ” he chuckled as he shook his head. “Thanks for making me eat snow”

Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled.

“Now that you lost the battle, we should get some tea” she proposed trying to distract him from settling his revenge and throwing more snow at her.

Legolas brushed off as much snow as he could and looked down at his now wet coat when she suddenly threw more snow. Her thundering laugh echoed around as he just stood there with his hands at his side and fresh snow covering his clothes.

He sighed. “Seriously?” he asked with a scowl that threatened to turn into a smile. Her laugh was quite infectious… and beautiful.

He finally reached over and grabbed more snow from the rails and the ground. She squealed as he went over to her and cornered her and promptly settled it on top of her head.

Her chuckles made most of the snow fall of. “Nooo, my hair..”

It was now his turn to laugh as she shook her head to get the snow off.

“You started it” he defended himself, as he raised his arms in the air in surrender.

“You didn’t need to join me” she loudly protested. He smiled, leaned in and pressed a kiss to her warm cheek. She had to be honest with herself… she almost turned her face to meet his lips.

“That was fun, thank you” he whispered. She nodded as he leaned away.

“Your welcome… now lets tell Alros to make us some tea and coffee”

She made herself walk away from his alluring presence… her control would fool her and that was something that she desperately wanted to hang onto.

* * *

“Good morning Freckles” Kili whispered as Tauriel stirred awake next to him. She adorably fought the urge to go back to sleep yet she pressed herself to the side of Kili as she felt the cold even with the blankets on her.

“I want to stay here” she protested with a yawn. A whine to start the day.

Kili turned to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. “You can stay as long as you want, but Thorin does think we should leave today, but Gandalf says we should wait until tomorrow morning”

“I agree with him” she declared as she buried her face in his neck. He was there with her… and his warmth was suffocating her in the most breathtaking of ways.

“I love you” she then said, her voice soft as if she were singing a lullaby.

Kili beamed at the softness caress of her voice. “I love you too my Freckles. I didn't know you could paint”

Tauriel instantly raised her head and looked confused. Her hair fell in messy waves around her and she now saw that she was wearing her nightgown… he had dressed her in more comfortable clothing. But now she could not decipher how in the world he knew of…

“Did you see her lanterns? They are beautiful” Tauriel then said, realizing it all, as Kili nodded and also sat up to join her.

“Your paintings are beautiful as well” he claimed softly caressing her cheek as she criss crossed her legs underneath her.

“The ones closer to her door might agree with you. The smile on her face when I gave them to her was my favorite part. Even if it was the ugliest of pictures she would have loved it” she said with a breathy laugh as she closed her eyes.

“I liked them all”

“What did you…. ask her?”

Kili saw her eyes stare at him with pressing curiosity. She had a curious nature but now she was demanding answers.

“I just had to ask a few more questions”

She furrowed her brow as she waited for more. “Like what?”

“Her point of view… I asked her what… I could do to help you”

Tauriel sighed. “You do enough Kili. I am happy”

Her hand fell down to her stomach and she reached over and kissed his lips.

“You make me so happy, and thanks to our love we are going to have some little babies who I can't wait to meet”

His smile brightened up more as he kissed her again.

“You are going to give me the most precious of gifts… trying to explain how happy you make me feel will take years”

There's a brief moment when she brightly smiles and then their lips meet again with passion surging through them. They break away with panting breaths only to meet again as desperately as the first time their lips had touched.

“You smell so good” he whispered his hot breath hitting her, his hands threading into her hair and moving to the back of her head to pull her closer to him.

A few minutes of lip biting passion later they were quiet as Tauriel still straddled his hips. He brushed his cheek against hers making her shudder at the raspy feel of his beard. His hands caressed her legs and his playful fingers brushed the end of her nightgown upwards. Her alluring and provocative grin made his own eyes sparkle with mischievous intent.

“Those hands of yours are making me dizzy” she whispered as he still moved his cheek against hers.

“My hands have a life of their own when it comes to your skin”

She leaned her forehead on his and caressed his scratchy jaw which her fingers still found interesting and strange.

“You seem to not mind their need for exploration” she teased as she bit her lips but found something serious in his eyes that should had not been there at that moment.

“Something's on your mind” she noted as he took his hands away from under her nightgown.

He took a few seconds to answer. “The answer you want to your question, the one I know will make you uncomfortable and why I don't want to speak of it… the one about.. her”

Her hand at his cheek froze and her eyes darkened. The last word he spoke made something in her grow cold at the mention of those syllables. Her other hand which was caressing his naked chest suddenly moved over to his open tunic and grasped it. Kili felt her possessive instinct overfill her. Her discomfort took less than a second from making itself known and she could not stop it. The jealousy she felt was burning in her. _Her_ … jealousy was now all she could feel.

“Great way of proving my point about your discomfort my darling”

“What about that was on your mind?” she asked, her eyes sharp and her voice carefully quiet.

“I want to tell you, there shouldn't be anything left unspoken between us”

Her jaw hardened… was she ready to hear it? Was her anger the only factor that made her ask him that question, or was it her curiosity? She felt like driving a dagger into the innocent women he spoke of… and that was a feeling she could not make go away.

Kili saw the raging war in her eyes and she finally climbed down from him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Don't tell me” she then said and he could not restrain his surprise. “I don't want to make a mess of this room when we are about to leave”

She disappeared inside the washroom and he was left chuckling and shaking his head at her remark. There was no doubt in his mind- Tauriel looked gorgeous when she got jealous. The soft angry blush made her cheeks look so pretty yet the dangerous look in her eyes made him gulp in uncertainty.

He heard the splashing of water as she bathed and he was left to the overthinking of his mind… marriage… That had been the last thing on his mind since the hanging threat of maturity had arrived. And now… he could not wait to ask that over used question to his crimson elf, the one who painted flowers and loves chocolate chip cookies.

He looked at the door of the washroom and shrugged his shoulders… he might as well join her. Save water and time, shower together. His new motto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Snow fights xD Classic. Ines... I need to know of your thoughts on Legolas xD Is he still on the right track? xD  
> Flower paintings.... That scene came to be last minute and it just messed with me for a while and decided to include it. I seriously love Melori xD I think I love fictional characters too much..... hence why I wrote this fic hahah haha haaha  
> The QUESTION is finally sneaking in!!! Ahhhh \\*.*/  
> Cassidy and company xD Im about to write it again... xD... here it comes...  
> Please tell me what you think, Im always a slut for comments xD  
> ;) see you all next chapter xx <3


	56. Tea Cups and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! ^-^  
> I hope you enjoy this one :)  
> xxx

“That was a great shower” Kili declared tightening the towel around his lower body. Tauriel bit her lip at the sight of him and exited the steamy washroom and walked into the cold air of their room. She did not want to lose control… again. Not when she knew they should eat something.

“Now you smell like lavender” Tauriel chuckled as he dried off his hair and she of course got the best view in the world. His upper body was like a dream and his flexed arms made heat course through out her body and condense at her belly. Even though she knew how he looked like… he still had the same effect on her every time her lucky eyes landed on him.

There was a stretch of silence as he looked up to meet her sparkling eyes. His little side grin made him look far more irresistible and she grabbed at the wooden bedpost to put some grip on herself.

“You are looking quite mischievous there Freckles” he whispered with a smirk. His eyes fell down to look at her almost ghostly white hand that gripped the bed as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

She crossed the room over to him with a roll of her eyes. “And I can practically taste what you are thinking”

Kili pulled her to him, his hands grasping her waist and kneading with intention. Nothing about the way he held her was timid. Cold water drops were still falling off her hair and they fell on his arms meeting the heat of his skin.

“Mmhhh what am I thinking?” he asked with a wink as his finger outlined her nose.

His eyes were dark and heavy as he attacked her neck with open mouth kisses. Her head fell back as she tried to silence her moans as his teeth nipped at her skin. The delicious pattern he followed did not stop even though they both needed to get going.

Licking her lips she watched his fingers peel off her towel with eager intent, his mouth never leaving her heated skin. Their lips then met with sizzling passion and their hot breaths intermingled as well as their moist bodies. Her hands flew to his chest and her finger nails raked down his toned stomach until she grabbed his towel and promptly took it off. They stumbled onto the bed with her landing on top of him in a messy manner. The way they fell made his mouth fall directly at her collarbones which he was already pressing kisses to. His arms tightened around her as her own fingers dug into his wet hair. She climbed further up the bed so his lips descended further down her front. His breath caught at his throat at the movements of her body. 

Tauriel’s ridiculously soft skin smelled so good and her wet hair cooled down his over heating body. She moaned and squirmed when his mouth invaded her alert breasts.

“Your skin is so soft” he declared as he flipped her over so that her back rested against the bed which was getting wet because of their hair.

She just nodded her head because at the moment her mouth was dry and all she wanted was his lips against hers. Her wish was granted when his tongue ran across her bottom lip. Her hands drew lazy circles at his cheeks as her mouth opened beneath his.

“You drive me insane” she breathed as he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck once again. With his name on her lips and her legs tight around him she felt the temperature in the room rise as his tongue left a moist trail down the valley of her breasts. Yet to her surprise and dismay he stopped his mouth at her stomach where a smile grew at his lips.

She shook her head though she chuckled as he proceeded to ‘talk’ to the babies.

“Well I can already see they are going to distract you from everything my love” she lovingly noted as she rose with her elbows supporting her. The burning heat of their passion left her to be replaced with gentle warmth as he nuzzled her lower abdomen.

“Sorry, I couldn't stop myself” he teased with a wink because she seemed to pout. She rolled her eyes as he rose. 

“We need to get some breakfast anyway” she sighed as she followed his actions. Their lips not being done meeting each other, met a few more times while they dressed and his hands wandered over her body here and there.

“Third time I try putting on clothes Tauriel” he teasingly accused as she pressed him against the wall and kissed him while her hands explored his already mapped body.

“I was already dressed when my tunic was at the floor again” she accused nipping at his bottom lip. He was blaming her?....

“Though food sounds… really appetizing” she whispered as he kissed her shoulder.

“More appetizing than me?” he asked with his side grin. His gaze was still heated.

“..... yes” she replied with a grin of her own. He laughed as he saw how she struggled to finally walk away from him. She threw on her tunic and ran her hands through her hair while his laugh made her feel anxious.

“I think I made a mess of your hair” he sheepishly said as he began to finally dress.

Her expert fingers weaved some braids into her slightly damped hair and threw a glare his way.

“Put a shirt on Kili” she ordered as he walked around looking for his boot. Her remark made him uncontrollably chuckle once again.

“Sorry for the distraction, just continue to braid your hair”

Tauriel finished her braids with a frustrated exhale as he finally found his boot.

“Lets go before I undress you again” he urged and they both stepped into the hallway with roaring laughs. They didn't know what it was but they could not stop laughing and giggling.

Their hands joined and their steps synchronized and their minds filled with different thoughts.

“At some point, we are going to have to speak of it” Kili then said breaking the comfortable silence between them. Tauriel kept her eyes looking forward yet she lost to the pull of his eyes calling hers.

“I'm not angry at you” she stated softly. “But I can't control the anger that surges in me when you mention… _her_ ”

Her eyes became hollow and that spark of jealousy that he knew all too well took over them.

“It will cause more problems if we leave this undiscussed” he said as she closed the space between their hands as they walked. She lowered her head at his shoulder as he let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

“I know…” she whispered. She knew they needed to talk about it and she was thankful that he wanted to tell her. Her anger was something she could not control... but she could at least say that she was not angry at him. Her own thoughts confused her sometimes. 

“..but” he said filling in the pause her voice made.

“At Erebor… tell me when we get home” she proposed as they turned a corner. He seemed to think about it and nodded his head.

“Of course, but we shall do it as soon as we get there”

“Can I change the subject?” she asked. “Do you know what sounds really delicious now?”

His laugh vibrated through her and many elves turned to look at them pass even if they had already been looking. Tauriel didn't glare at them nor paid them any attention because her love was laughing and caressing her stomach.

“Fili says that it will be hilarious when I will have to get up in the middle of the night to get you food to satisfy your cravings”

Tauriel bit her lip as she could almost taste chocolate cookies and warm milk during a random cold night with Kili right next to her with a roaring fire at a hearth.

“I can go get it” she proposed with a smile yet he shook his head and picked her up with no notice. She giggled when she was suddenly off the ground and nestled in his strong arms. Some elves around them were wide eyed in disbelief as some wore small smiles at their lips but of course they did not care for their reactions.

“I don't want you to be walking alone in the dark my darling, besides sneaking in food for you will be my job” he declared pressing a kiss to her hairline.

“Well the babies would be craving the food not me”

“...keep on saying that Freckles” he teased with a growing grin. Their laughter took over the hallways and adorned the cold air with something much more cheerful.

“No… but I seriously _need_ those cookies” she said… her serious voice made his laughter louder.

* * *

“Finally” Thorin sighed as the couple walked into the private dining room hand in hand.

“We got lost” Kili said without thinking. Everyone present laughed at his sheepish smile.

“Of course… lost in each other” Dwalin teased causing Kili to roll his eyes and Tauriel’s cheeks to blush.

Tauriel then smiled brightly as she saw Melori at the far end of the table and Kili let go of her hand so she could walk over to her while he allowed the aroma of the food to lift him in the air and lead him to the long table filled with the delicious sight. Fili went over to him and soon both brothers were laughing.

Alros smiled as he wiped his mouth with a delicate napkin as Melori rose from her chair as Tauriel greeted Thranduil and the others and then came to her. Even though it was clear that Tauriel’s love belonged to Kili and Melori’s love was gloriously his, there was no one that could ever get in between their affection.

“Good morning my darling” Melori greeted as Tauriel stepped in between her open arms and welcomed her familiar perfume and loving warmth.

“Good morning” Tauriel said as they parted from their embrace.

“And you brought your daggers to breakfast” Melori teased as she touched the deadly weapons that were only deadlier in Tauriel’s hands.

“Its a habit” Tauriel said in a quick chuckle. They stayed silent as their eyes stared at each other. And in the next second Tauriel hugged her again. Melori felt as if Tauriel wanted to talk yet there were too many present. Only anger had allowed her to speak in front of them all of the secret she had kept from Kili but now she was calm and thinking with much more care.

“Lets step out for a moment” Melori proposed. Tauriel quickly nodded. They excused themselves but Kili’s melting brown eyes bore into Tauriel’s but he didn't see nor sense any distress in her so he visibly relaxed yet he hesitantly went back to his meal and the laughing with his brother and Bofur continued. The strange feeling of being away from her and vice versa, was strangely uncomfortable but tolerable. Tauriel could feel the strange begging of her mind, telling her to return back to Kili. It was strange....

Once outside they stepped into another room where cozy cushioned chairs and sofas laid. It was a tea chamber with books in book shelves and lanterns hanging around them so the room was lit and comfortable.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday… I didnt mean to say that you hated me”

Melori sighed as she walked over to a table were several tea kettles were spread out. They had intricate details around their circumference that varied in different patterns and colors. Melori knew which ones contained the tea that Alros made. Tauriel waited for an answer as Melori carefully poured some tea into two beautifully adorned tea cups.

“Remember when you were not allowed in here?” Melori asked as she carried both tea cups over to two chairs turned to the side with a small table in between them.

Tauriel smiled sheepishly at the memory. “The tea kettles I broke… I say it now as I said it then… it was an accident”

“You were too small to reach the shelf, but your bow certainly was not” Melori laughed softly as Tauriel sat down at the chair. “And then that time when you broke Alros’ favorite tea cup”

Tauriel’s cheeks warmed as she nodded. “And I tried to glue it back together with sap”

Melori giggled at that… Alros’ face had been priceless as a little elf with wild red hair gave him a tea cup put back together with sap from a tree.

“And that time when you tripped while carrying mugs of paint for your flower drawings and dropped it on the floor-”

“And Arandor slipped on it when I went to get something to clean it up with. And when I hid from Thranduil…. ”

They both carelessly laughed as Tauriel shook her head with a tight smile. “I was so clumsy and you were always there to defend me”

Melori grabbed the arm of Tauriel’s chair and effortlessly dragged it closer to hers.

“How could I ever hate you my darling?” she asked as Tauriel swallowed as she finally began to reply to her earlier comment. Melori always knew how to make her cry because her blue eyes were so transparent and she could see every honest word. “You made my days brighter and still do. I would defend you against anyone”

“I caused so much pain that day” she whispered with tears already filling her eyes yet she realized that she had more control over herself. Melori tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and left her hand there to cup her cheek. Her heart pulled painfully at seeing her cry. The protective instinct she possessed for Tauriel went berserk when she was distressed and she yearned to make her feel better.

“It was an accident Tauriel, those orcs would have come into the forest anyway”

“No… they were following another trail-”

“Tauriel” Melori softly interrupted as Tauriel’s eyes had grown distressed. “It was not your fault. They would have come anyway. It was not your fault”

“Its so hard to believe that” she whispered as she grabbed Melori’s other hand. “Its so hard to believe that I can possess so much happiness when I have taken so much away. I did hurt you. Selvaris was someone dear to you”

“I could never begin to even hate you Tauriel. It was an accident. He was gone and I didn't want to lose you too” Melori said, her voice stern but her fingers were warm as she caressed her cheek.

“You were practically a baby when I first saw you the night you were brought to the kingdom. Your eyes were red from crying and you were shaking but I saw something in your eyes that made me know that you were going to be alright. And of course I couldn't help myself from being the one to take care of you. You deserve all the happiness life is giving you. Do not allow that darkness to slip back in you. I wont allow it and Kili certainly will not”

Melori’s hands fell to Tauriel’s stomach making more tears stream down Tauriel’s cheeks. And even then some tears appeared at Melori’s eyes. It would take a while for Tauriel to forgive herself but Melori was confident she would soon do so.

“I can't wait to meet these babies” she whispered as Tauriel exhaled and nodded trying to make her tears stop. "I am sure they will be beautiful"

“Thank you” Tauriel then whispered as Melori looked at her intently. “Thank you for everything. And I do feel the guilt leaving… Kili and you have helped tremendously”

They met again in each others arms, half seating at the edge of their seats.

“Nothing to thank me for darling, it has been my pleasure. But you are making me cry” Melori whispered with a teasing tone to her voice. Tauriel laughed breathlessly as she buried her face deeper into her neck just as she did when she was younger.

Tauriel rose and wiped some tears away from Melori’s cheeks as she did the same to her cheeks.

“Thorin said yes on us going to Erebor” Melori then said, the half forgotten news that she had wanted to tell her had suddenly snuck back into her mind.

Tauriel beamed. “Really?” she asked grasping her hands together. “For how long?”

She chuckled at Tauriel’s excitement. “Yes, really, but I do not know how long we will stay”

“Could you please stay until... the birth… and a bit after that?” she asked.. hesitant of using that word. “Please I need you there”

Melori caressed her cheeks. “I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I would love to be there with you”

“You sure?” Tauriel asked remembering that Melori did have duties to attend and fulfill.

“We will leave after winter is over for only a week or so… and then we will go back in time for the babies’ arrival”

Tauriel could not contain her excitement and hugged her once again. Melori smiled as she thought how strange it was that Tauriel was so eager to express her emotions. Sure she hugged her often before but now it was as if Tauriel could not get enough of her hugs. Kili’s love and the slow realization that she could forgive herself were making Tauriel… softer, less colder and stern.

“What?” Tauriel asked as Melori stared at her and smiled.

“You used to be so small” Melori whispered, sighing she touched Tauriel’s hair. “And now there are two little ones inside of you. I used to bathe you and help you clean your hair, and now… you shower with Kili...”

Tauriel’s laugh roared throughout the chamber that smelled of variations of tea. Melori could not contain her chuckles as Tauriel leaned back on her cushioned chair and continued laughing until she could not breathe.

Melori giggled some more when Tauriel’s cheeks became red.

“We don't shower together” was all she said. Melori lifted an elegant brow just as when Tauriel had lied about not being the one who had allowed a baby deer inside the kingdom.

Tauriel quickly thought of something else. “So you and Alros... “

Melori’s lips immediately were taken up in a smile. It was Tauriel’s turn to raise her brow.

“Its still a bit complicated, but there's something about him that intrigues me. Something about his touch makes something roar to life… and I am allowing myself to allow that fire to burn”

“Alros.. is a nice and kind soul…you deserve to feel that spark. He has someone very special indeed. I'm so happy for you, you two have grown very fond of each other” Tauriel acknowledged in a nod.

Melori narrowed her eyes… she knew Tauriel like the back of her hand. “Are you jealous of him?” she asked as Tauriel was quick to shake her head but Melori did not believe her for a second.

Melori pressed a kiss to her forehead and Tauriel had to smile at such softness. Melori still saw her as the small young girl who loved forehead kisses.

“You will always be a part of me my darling” Melori whispered and Tauriel’s eyes closed at the honesty and purity of her words. “You hold a piece of my heart that not even Alros can take"

Tauriel swallowed with tears in her eyes. A small smile caressed her lips.

“I love you” Tauriel then whispered and Melori had to admit that her heart stopped beating because even though she had told her those words before, it still took her by surprise how beautiful they sounded in her voice. “I love you so much… and maybe I had never allowed myself to cross that boundary but I love you and see you as my mother. And for that I consider myself so lucky”

“And I love you my little crimson beauty. That boundary left the first time I took you in my arms. I have looked at you as a daughter and I always will” Melori murmured into Tauriel’s hair as she hugged her tighter. “Now, you need to eat some food, and then I am sure those babies are craving those chocolate cookies. I had them made just for you”

She felt Tauriel’s lips pull in a smile at the side of her neck. But even after that, they stayed in their warm embrace for a few more minutes. She loved having Tauriel in her arms.

* * *

“When are you planning to leave?” Thranduil asked as they all ate in comfortable chatter.

“As soon as possible, the snow is getting thicker” Thorin said as everyone stopped talking so they could listen in. “I don't want us to be caught in a snowstorm”

“Though you should wait until tomorrow morning” Thranduil proposed as Gandalf and Bilbo nodded. “Get an early start so the night doesn't reach you soon”

Thorin nodded as he thought that it might be a better idea if they left until the following morning.

“Of course we would send some food for your way and in large quantities for coming weeks ” Thranduil offered his offering with a small and kind smile.

The dwarves all forced a tight, toothy smile as Thranduil chuckled lightly. The green food wasn't really as appetizing.

“Then anything you may need” Thranduil said as Thorin chuckled as his kin visibly relaxed.

“Thank you” Thorin said with a slight tilt of his head. “We will take anything you may offer, as we do have several mouths to feed at Erebor. Dain is gladly aiding us, but anything will help and is appreciated”

“Great speech Thorin” Dwalin teased with a humorous grin as Thorin rolled his eyes at his old friend’s direction. “Actually...Dwalin would sure love the green food”

Dwalin paled and rose an unimpressed brow as everyone around him laughed at his expression. Thorin the mighty king looked proud as his comment had made Dwalin fall absolutely quiet.

It was Bilbo’s turn to poke fun at the large tattooed dwarf. “When he first walked into my house he ate the meal I had delicately prepared for myself and did not even thank me for it nor asked nicely” he grumbled as he now smiled at the memory. “I say make him eat green food”

Gandalf laughed and squinted his eyes as he could imagine Bilbo’s glare as loud dwarves arrived at his house and started to eat his food.

“And you!” Bilbo accused pointing at Kili with a teasing spark in his eyes. “You used the edge of my mother’s chest to scrape off the mud under your boots!”

Kili laughed as he also looked a bit embarrassed. Everyone’s laugh filled the room with a happy atmosphere. He shrugged his shoulders and apologized to Bilbo as Fili chuckled silently next to him.

They all had food and warm tea and coffee and strange enough the presence of the elves did not bother any of the dwarves. It was strange, Thorin thought… to have breakfast in Mirkwood with the elf king laughing, and a mug of tea in his hand as his nephews looked quite sheepish at Bilbo’s accusations. They have gotten far indeed.

“Sorry” Kili said as a smile grew at his lips at another accusation from a teasing Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head, wiping his mouth he also smiled. “I have those stories to tell because of you all, no need to apologize”

Bilbo turned to Gandalf and Thorin and smiled…

“An old friend once told me that adventure was out here in the world… not in my books”

Gandalf looked down at his hands at his lap and his eyes were bright as he remembered when he had told Bilbo to join their company. It was indeed true.. Bilbo was changed. It was not that there wasn't any fear in him, but now he was not afraid to face fear.

“Here I am… alive and surrounded by the best company… we all have endured hardships and battles. Erebor has been regained and rightfully owned by its owners” his eyes turned to Kili then.  
“And we have been blessed with new little ones who are yet to arrive”

As if on queue Tauriel and Melori walked in through the heavy wooden door.

“Those children will be a great reward as I know I speak of everyone when I say that I am excited for their arrival”

Tauriel suddenly smiled at the sole mention of her babies but also because the room was full of a light and happy aura. She was curious of what they were speaking of. Kili waved to her and patted a chair next to him and after giving a silent thankful smile to Melori she walked over to the chair. Her food was already in front of her with some cookies to the left in a smaller plate.

She scooted closer to Kili. “I am sure they will be delighted to meet you as well Bilbo, as have I” Tauriel assured with a heart stopping smile.

“And everyone else” Kili nodded as his eyes bore into Tauriel’s. Everyone saw their eyes gaze into each other as they both escaped to their own little world. His hand caressing her cheek as their foreheads touched.

“Ready to be a grandpa, uncle?” Fili asked with his spoon halfway to his mouth. Melori chuckled a bit and looked over to the dwarven king and saw him smile.

“I certainly feel older…” Thorin grumbled as Kili snorted in his tea mug. Tauriel bit into her fruit as Thorin gave her a warm smile and she returned one of her own.

“And you?” Alros asked as he elbowed Melori on her side as she drank from a small cup. “Ready to be a grandma?”

Melori amusingly laughed as she turned to Tauriel. “Absolutely” she said in a wink.

Tauriel’s dimpled smile spread over her lips and returned the wink.

Soon everyone was eating joyfully and appreciating the warm and appetizing food. It had been decided that they would indeed wait until the next morning to leave Mirkwood. Thranduil had beseeched that they take some of their horses and carriages and after agreeing that they would take turns steering the carriage and being inside of them, they concurred to his rather kind offer.

They all could not wait to return to Erebor, and hopefully see some small repairs done. They certainly had the manpower to repair Erebor and make it a safe place to reside.

“When will your entire kin arrive?” Thranduil asked as Arandor had also walked in and joined the conversation.

Everyone gazed at Thorin with curiosity.

“I have not sent word to them that we have indeed reclaimed the mountain” Thorin declared in a sigh. “My mind has been filled with other manners, but I shall soon send a raven to Ered Luin”

“When the time comes we both can send some of our kin so they can meet them at the edge of the forest and make sure they cross safely”

Gandalf and Thorin looked at each other and nodded. That sounded like a good plan.

The table filled with cheers coming from the dwarves and soon after the colliding of the mugs and cups were heard. They shall soon see their loved ones and share the pride of having their home back.

Melori had never eaten with dwarves, a bit messy they were, but she applauded the fact that their enthusiasm to share their accomplishments with their families was always present.

Her eyes fell back to Tauriel and she could see the small spark of uncertainty in her green eyes. She was nervous for the arrival of the other dwarves… she knew that, Kili noticed as well as his smile faltered but Tauriel, as usual, smiled brightly again as to not hinder his mood.

“Everything will be fine” he whispered leaning to the side of her face. Her hair tickled his nose as he leaned in and nuzzled her ear making an adorable giggle escape her lips. Bilbo who was next to them grinned at the too adorable couple as he took another bite of the soft buttery bread.

“We need to make them feel awkward so they don't do that in front of us” Dwalin reminded with teasing grin. Kili shook his head as he threw Dwalin an unimpressed look.

“You couldn't if you tried” Kili challenged.

“We shall see” Dwalin murmured playfully as Tauriel looked at Kili and laughed into her hand.

They spoke more about their experiences of the long journey and they all skillfully ignored the topic of the battle because none of them wanted to ruin the pleasant atmosphere they had fought hard to obtain.

* * *

“Have you seen Legolas?” Tauriel asked Melori as they walked towards her chamber so Melori could pack her belongings. Breakfast had been great but now they were getting everything ready for their leave.

“No, I actually have not. You wish to say goodbye?”

Tauriel’s eyes fell to the floor and Melori snaked her arm around her and kept her close to her side as they walked.

“Kili needs to speak with him. I understand that he can't forgive him yet, but they need to talk”

“And you want to say goodbye” Melori then said, finishing Tauriel’s sentence.

Her jaw hardened and her eyes steeled. “I forgave the pain he caused me, but the pain he has caused Kili is something that is taking a bit longer to truly forgive”

“Forgiveness is difficult” Melori whispered.. it was a truth Tauriel was familiar all too well.

“Yes...” Tauriel murmured allowing her eyes to warm over once more even when the image of falling down those stairs was still haunting her.

“But forgiving oneself is much harder” Melori noted with raised eyebrows. Tauriel swallowed as they neared the room.

“Imagine how Legolas is unable to find self forgiveness… I am not saying that he is not guilty but we all make mistakes”

“We are leaving soon though… I should just find Verya”

“I just don't want you and Kili to regret not settling this”

They arrived at the hallway which instantly made Tauriel feel cheerful. Her paintings always brought great memories.

Little did she know that Kili felt the same… the need to speak with Legolas was present. Yet his stubborn mind did not allow forgiveness. He is a dwarf after all… made of stubborn and unforgiving stone, everything said and done to him and his loved ones is carved into his mind.

Yet he couldn't stop his knuckles from knocking on Legolas’ stupid door… the stupid wooden door that was opened soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3  
> Was that fluffy or what? xD  
> And a bit of smut ;) no door knocking Ines xD not yet ;)  
> Cassidy sorry this was posted after the time I said I would post it *nervous chuckle* xD  
> See ya all next chapter! :) xoxo


	57. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p I have no idea of why that title IS the title.... xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!  
> Ah so nice to be back!!! ^.-  
> SoOOoo sorry for the late update!! I am sure most of you thought I had been kidnapped by aliens or something xD Lets just say that life isnt nice sometimes (f u life) and then on top of everything college starts xD yey fall semester! -.- xD  
> But I am doing well :) And college isnt that bad xD (most of the time)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its a bit longer :) so I hope you enjoy that.  
> Theres quite a lot going on xD BARE with me... they will leave Mirkwood soon :)  
> Reminder, if you had forgotten, this chapter starts with Kili going to speak with Legolas...

“Kili” Legolas gasped and he could not hide the surprise in his voice. Kili took a deep breath and forced his scowl away. He straightened his coat and tried to look as regal as Legolas looked and he succeeded. Not that Kili had any trouble looking threatening of course.

“Legolas… we need to talk” he declared and he crossed his arms and stood in a dominant stance. Legolas gave him one nod yet his hand grasped the door a bit too tightly clearly uncomfortable. No one would be pleased if they repeated their violent actions, especially Tauriel.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better” Legolas assured a bit surprised to hear Kili’s concern.

“Did Tauriel send you?” Legolas asked obviously still tangled in the surprise of Kili’s visit.

He shook his head making his long hair move slightly at the sides of his neck. “No… but I know she wants us move on from this. She fears that holding a grudge will do more harm and I want to erase that fear”

Legolas gave a slow nod. Kili did not look directly into his eyes as the elven prince allowed him to enter into his chamber. Kili noticed a simple tall book shelf on the far side of the room filled with books and a large bed claimed the wall next to the door. The order of the room was neat and practical. Elves do sure love large beds and Legolas likes simplicity, which would be the opposite of what his personality would depict.

They stood standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to say or do. Their male and dominate auras battled each other in a tug a war. Kili had a lot to say… but he stayed quiet only allowing his hard gaze to show his discomfort.

He finally turned around to meet Legolas’ blue, patient eyes. “You have no idea how difficult this is for me”

Legolas rose a brow and softly chuckled. “You are a dwarf… I would expect nothing less”

“You have caused her so much pain…” Kili hissed, his voice trailing off and his closed fists tightening. Legolas tensed... “I would have imagine you were the last person I would have to protect her from. To forgive you is to surrender the hatred I have for you. I love her…. and you have hurt the woman I love something that no man can forgive”

Legolas stood there attentive as he listened to the dwarf standing in front of him. To be honest he was expecting a punch to come his way so he kept his body alert. Kili’s strikes were… much more painful than he had anticipated so he definitely wanted to keep some distance. He still remembered the first day he met him… the fire of jealousy burning in him as he saw the way he looked at Tauriel. But he knew that any hope was over when Tauriel returned the look. Kili had succeeded in receiving that look from her in over a few days when he had tried for years.

“You don't have to forgive me if it costs you so much to do so” Legolas assured…. for once he felt Kili relax his stance around him. He saw the way his broad shoulders fell slightly and his fists opened. “Forgiving is hard… I know that. Forgiveness feels like giving too much power to the one who has hurt you, as if giving me the satisfaction of the upper hand. But you don't need to forgive me, I have already put you both through enough”

Kili remained silent… his mouth opened slightly in surprise at Legolas’ words. When he wasn't being rude and obnoxious, he actually sounded…. wise.

“I only wish to take this heavy feeling from my chest. I have Tauriel and my children to worry about, I don't have time to carry this heaviness”

Kili’s jaw was hard, set and his eyes were serious yet he sighed… he was exhausted. He wanted to go home.

“I'm so sorry. I just... she has been in so much danger since you arrived… it just made me angry…. I am so sorry for everything I have said and everything I have done” Legolas whispered as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had done so much wrong. He had allowed his jealousy and anger to drive him forward. He had hurt Tauriel in more ways than he could imagine. He would never forgive himself… and that would be his punishment.

Kili shook his head. “You don't deserve a place in my busy mind. I can't have hatred in my heart when I need to focus on my family. We both need to move on. I forgive you”

Legolas looked at him with wide eyes… well now he was utterly surprised. Kili extended his hand forward yet Legolas’ could not make his arm move. It was as his body could not comprehend that a stubborn dwarf had forgiven him. His eyes bore into Kili’s trying to find some sort of clue that he was not being honest in his forgiveness.

“You forgive me?” he asked as he furrowed his brow and tried to hold onto any pride he had left yet failed as a tiny smile crossed his lips. Kili’s eyes fell down to his extended arm impatiently.

“Legolas… you grab my hand and shake it” he murmured as Legolas quickly grabbed his hand and shook it for a few seconds.

“Thank you” he urged as Kili dropped his hand and made his way to the door.

“I didn't do it for you” Kili assured with a hard look returning to his eyes. “You have done too much but I recognize that mistakes are made. However, I want you to stay away from Tauriel. We all need time”

With that he exited the room and Legolas was left there with the loneliness of his mind and echoing sound of his too loud thoughts. He felt ashamed in the fact that someone as young as Kili could forgive so much wrong when he himself had done that wrong… someone much older.

Legolas knew better than to pity himself, but his mind was too busy thinking of all the wrong he had done. He would stay away from Tauriel and allow time to heal the wounds he had carved. He could move on…. but now he felt as he could never accept anything good for himself.

* * *

“That is a lot of baggage my love” Alros noted with a whistle as he entered Melori’s chamber and he saw satchels and suitcases piling on the floor. She was creating a small mountain of her own.

“We are staying for at least three months” Melori declared with wide eyes as she chose from two dresses that laid in the bed. Of course she needed all of that at the floor. Tauriel grinned from the table where she was helping Melori arrange some of the papers that were disorganized.

Alros and Melori started to laugh at each other’s smart replies as Tauriel dove into the past. She had arranged Melori’s papers for as long as she remembered. Even if she had been clumsy as a child she loved to organize her important papers because it had made her feel relevant and somewhat helpful. Of course she sometimes had created more mess than what she had started with but Melori hadn't mind.

“Done with the papers” Tauriel announced and she looked up to find Melori place yet another satchel bag on the floor. Alros snorted as he shook his head and Melori gazed back and forth between Alros and a laughing Tauriel.

“Out!” Melori ordered with an exasperated sigh. Alros could not stop chuckling as he just leaned on the wall as Tauriel stood next to Melori and the big pile of her belongings. Melori gave her a serious look and she crossed her arms.

Tauriel smiled widely because Melori could not frown at her and her smile broke her serious facade.

“You made us laugh” she accused pointing a finger to Melori who just rolled her eyes and then turned to Alros who was wiping his eyes.

“I am glad that I am so amusing” Melori sighed. “Now we should start piling everything into the coaches. Check on Hastos to see if he is ready, though I presume he isn't. I should go give him orders, that usually scares him enough so he actually starts packing”

Alros’ shoulders moved again as he laughed softly.

“It seems that you have two children instead of one” Alros pointed out. Melori turned to a smiling Tauriel and sighed.

“Perfect idea… go check on your brother Tauriel, he will listen to you”

The three of them broke into a laughing fit and soon after Tauriel left the room before the atmosphere between Melori and Alros heated up. She appreciated privacy as Kili and her engaged in romantic doings, so she figured she would leave.

“She is excited for you to be by her side” Alros pointed out as Melori nodded as a smile broke across her lips. Alros’ hands grabbed her shoulders and his fingers reached up and caressed her cheeks. Sweet fire spread over the both of them.

“And I am delighted to go with her. You know me, I would have practically begged Thorin to let me go if he would had said no”

Alros eyebrows lifted and nodded. “My love, I think you would have threaten anyone if the answer would have been no. You are quite scary so you would have been frightening especially since it means to be by her side. You are scary sometimes”

Melori’s breaths came faster and faster as his lips began to kiss the side of her neck.

“I am…” she whispered her mind fogging and her thoughts turning into clouds.

But even though her mind was clouded and Alros’ warm breath on her skin was making her dizzy she still kept talking.

“She told me she loved me” she murmured softly as her eyes sparkled at the memory. She felt Alros’ lips pull into a smile at her cheekbone.

“I admire the ever growing love the two of you possess for each other. Its something that I have had the pleasure of witnessing all of these years”

Melori was rendered speechless at his sweet words and her fingers flew up to caress his cheeks.

Their lips met soon after and the familiar heat began to flow. Eager lips, eager hands, and eager minds soon took them onto her bed. Neither knew how they had suddenly arrived to the soft covers. Their lithe bodies seemed to perfectly connect as Melori straddled his hips. Alros’ hands grasped her bare thighs as he bunched up her dress around her hips. They were so uncoordinated and messy… so unlike themselves.

Her long, gold-like hair tickled his arms as it surrounded them both like golden vines. Her fingers… which were slightly shaking… started to unlace his tunic yet they must've been too distracted by her mind because it was taking too long to do so. Her breathing was labored and his eyes were dark, as dark as they could be for blue eyes. She desperately wanted to feel his skin, to feel any barriers to come down between the two of them. Their heavy and lidded eyes met…

“Melori” he then whispered and she moaned into his mouth when his hands started to climb up her back from underneath her dress after he had loosened some laces. Her smooth and warm skin made his eyes roll back. Better yet, she wrapped her legs around him to the small of his back and pressed herself closer to him, while the tight contact made Alros purr. She felt the hardened need of his craving which ignited hers beyond the heat of anything she thought possible. The unfamiliar damp heat between her legs was both frightening and exciting.

Their tongues tasted each other and his teeth grazed her upper lip. Colors and stars danced in her vision as all coherent thought left her ever thinking mind. The squirmy and pleasure filled noises Melori made was sweet music to Alros' ears and how tooth achingly sweet it sounded being sung in her voice.

Her desperate fingers finally managed to take all of the obstructing, unnecessary tunics and shirts and she finally could run her fingers freely down his perfectly toned chest and muscled stomach and then to his strong arms and biceps. She could finally feel his heartbeat beating wildly in his chest. She was proud of being the reason behind such thundering rhythm.

His hands were driven with lust and love and they touched her in the most intimate and wonderful of ways. She bit her lip so hard he feared she would draw blood as his hands slid under and grabbed her bottom with gentle possessiveness something so bizarre as Alros was always calm and collected. Melori shuddered at his action and much more so when he pressed wild and quick kisses to her neck. Then there was a second of softness as their eyes met and the next second there was much more than softness… there was desire. Burning hot and overtaking desire which burns their very souls.

He was so close to just ripping her dress off of her right there and then and she would have not protested….

* * *

“Tauriel!” Hastos greeted as Tauriel walked into his chamber after she knocked lightly on the already opened door. His smile was infectious and his eyes lit up as Tauriel came to a stop before him. She always loved how happy and uplifting Hastos always was.

“Melori wants me to check on you. She fears you wouldn't be ready….”

Yet she could see how in fact he had been packing. Hastos rolled his eyes… of course Melori would say that.

“For her information, I have been packing since this morning and just because she scares me with her eyes and her dagger doesn't mean I packed because I was scared she would come after me…”

Tauriel laughed as Hastos smiled sheepishly.

“Thats exactly what you thought” she pointed out with knowing eyes. Her green eyes narrowed and nodded as she saw the answer in his eyes.

He sighed and threw a small bag onto his bed to join the others. “She scares me sometimes. And I find it unfair how she just got back and she is already telling me what to do”

“Hastos…. you rarely turn in your papers on time. After you train in the training room you leave some of the swords and arrows in random places. You don't put them in their proper place like everyone tells you to. You always leave the wine cellar and the kitchen untidy after you use it...”

He shrugged his shoulders and thinned his lips. “That does not give Melori the right to...”

“Does not give me the right to do what?” Melori asked from the doorway and Hastos jumped from her surprise appearance while Tauriel, having already felt her presence, stayed where she was and giggled. Melori was casually standing there with her arms crossed and her eyes seeking an answer from Hastos.

He gave her a sheepish smile and pointed at the small hill of packed bags on his bed.

“He rumbled on and on about how he hates you giving him orders” Tauriel announced and Hastos gave her a hard look and then turned to Melori who smiled to herself.

“Traitor” he hissed under his breath.

“I see that orders do get you to complete your tasks. Right now you would have been up to no good in the wine cellar or in the pastry kitchen”

Hastos rolled his eyes as both women chuckled….

“You two are so mean… How do Kili and Alros handle you two?”

Melori gave him another pointed look which hid the slight blushing of her cheeks which Tauriel noticed and Hastos scrambled to continue his packing. Melori was more like an older sister to Hastos…. much different than her relationship with Tauriel so Hastos didn't miss a second of getting back to his task.

Hastos finished his packing with some help from both of them. The three of them always had a nice time together. Late afternoon was fast approaching yet the kingdom was still busy as ever and much more so with the recent orders from Thranduil to ready coaches and supplies for their leaving guests and fellow elven friends. Many of the elves were still not content with dwarves staying in their kingdom. Some still bashed Tauriel for having the odicity of laying with a dwarf. The majority blamed the dwarves for the war that had caused the deaths of many of their elven guards. And many of them questioned if Melori, Hastos, and Alros were going to Erebor to serve as spies or something less innocent than being shared. Rumors were quickly extinguished by Arandor and Elain who had surprisingly stood up for Melori and even Tauriel.

“We all know of the relationship between Melori and Tauriel. She is simply wanting to spend time with her and support her in her pregnancy. And by all means we cannot change your view on who is at fault for the war but do know that they have lost many of theirs as well. War does not have a victorious side!” Elain had announced as Arandor looked at her with a satisfied smile. He had thanked whoever or whatever had made Elain change her views. Yet he had presumed that Verya had a lot to influence on her older sister. Elain was witty and had a bad temper but the love she had for Verya was not foreign to anyone.

* * *

It was quite a while after that Kili and Fili saw Tauriel walk in while Kili packed his bags. Tauriel immediately went to his side as his open arms acted like a magnet.

Kili’s wide smile made Fili roll his eyes as he allowed the two lovers to shower each other with affection. They had not seen each other for a few hours yet they hugged and kissed as if it have been centuries.

“I missed you” Kili whispered at her cheekbone. Her smile was beaming and her heartbeat was fast as her body sang in harmony at his touch and presence. She felt the familiar energy originate from her stomach and she knew somehow the babies also knew their father was close.

Her eyes shone brightly and Kili looked at her with curiosity in his.

“What?” he asked stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

“We missed you too” she replied as his hand fell down to her stomach and stroked it with as much care as one caresses a flower’s petals.

Fili smiled at the scene. It was impossible not to smile when Tauriel and Kili shared their love for each other.

Kili leaned in for another kiss and soon after Tauriel turned to Fili.

“Hello” she greeted. Fili chuckled. He had been there since she walked in but of course they had been enticed with each other and he did not blame them.

“Hey Tauriel. Your dark haired archer here is surprising me by actually packing his belongings and even hours ahead of time”

Kili rolled his eyes as Tauriel laughed and leaned on his shoulder.

Fili continued with mischievous eyes, another opportunity to embarrass Kili… perfect “I remember how he had waited until the last possible second when we travelled to the Shire. And of course we had to go back because he had forgotten something. I wanted to leave before our mother could begin to change her mind”

“But we manage to get to the Shire earlier than Thorin” Kili pointed out. “And he got lost… twice”

Fili tamed his beard with his fingers as he chuckled.

“I felt pretty proud of finding Bilbo’s door at the first attempt… we beat uncle at something”

Kili nodded and laughed… wow they had beat their uncle at that. Tauriel loved the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed so she of course was dazed by him and her eyes didn't leave his. Kili leaned in and pressed a kiss to her smiling lips.

“We have yet to tease uncle with that fact Fili” Kili reminded with a reckless look. Fili gave him a thumbs up and he walked to the door.

“We shall take that teasing into effect. I am sure he will be delighted to be reminded of his less than majestic moment”

The three of them laughed until tears surfaced in their eyes. Fili kept embarrassing Kili causing Tauriel to giggle and him to narrow his eyes.

“Well” Fili then said after they had stopped laughing and they wiped their eyes and still chuckled. “I shall be getting to my own packing”

He waved to the couple and soon after the door closed gently. Tauriel sat at the bed as Kili joined her after he took off his heavy coat.

“I came to tell you that I’m going to go talk with Verya” Tauriel announced. “But I wanted to come say hello first”

He grinned and snaked his arms around her dainty waist. “Hello” he whispered.

He will admit it to himself, he was actually going to look for her if she had not return. His protective instinct was screaming why in the world wasn't she by his side. It was something that he needed to work on because he knew she needed her own space and time.

“I don't mind not having you at my side all the time, even if it takes some effort for it not to bother me, but it does give me a piece of mind that you carry your daggers with you. Please always carry them even if it’s just for a small walk around Erebor… actually don't go walking by yourself, we are not sure which areas are safe… Don't ever be alone when walking….”

Tauriel’s soft finger at his lips stopped him.

His eyes had turned serious and she would have grunted at his need of overprotecting her yet she saw it in his eyes that he really meant it. Too much had happened… and now she wished to do anything to ease his worries.

“I will be careful. And of course I will always carry my daggers” she promised in a smile and she saw some worried creases leave his forehead. His eyes lighten and his soft smile took over yet they darkened once again.

“If anything would happen to you again…” he began yet Tauriel stopped him on his tracks with a harsh no.

“Don't somber down the mood my love. We have had enough of those” she begged as she moved and hugged him, pressing herself to his sturdy body.

He had her in his arms… thats what mattered. The past had to stay in the past because he had her right there in that warm room with her arms around him and her head under his neck. The perfume of her skin surrounded him and her warmth made him sigh contently.

“Go with Verya and perhaps we shall get something to eat after” he proposed with a last kiss to her forehead. She smiled widely as the thought of the delicious and familiar treats that wandered into her mind and she nodded. She stood up and walked towards the door.

“I just need to ask her a question”

Kili gave her a wide eyed expression. “Is something wrong?” he asked as he immediately made his way towards her and his hand fell down to her stomach protectively. His eyes were clouded once again with worry. She gave him a quick shake of her head. His paranoia was understandable.

“Nothing is wrong. I just have a few questions that I want to ask for my own piece of mind” she comforted.

He sighed in relief as he untangled his arms from around her.

“I’ll see you later” she whispered pressing yet another kiss to his brow.

“And I will keep on packing. I might actually take the sheets from the bed. They are dust free not like the ones at Erebor”

Tauriel’s laugh echoed around the room and he still heard her beautiful sound as the door closed behind her and she walked down the hall.

* * *

Tauriel made her way through the familiar path to Verya’s healing chamber. To get to the certain chamber she had to pass Hastos’ room and saw the door open with both Melori and him discussing which carriages would do best in the snow.

“I am going to have to disagree with you… again” she heard Hastos sigh with a hint of exasperation and sarcasm in his voice.

Tauriel could almost see Melori’s raising brow at such attitude and she quickly walked away before she got sucked into the argument which wouldn't end well for Hastos as Melori was notorious at arguments.

The tall, wooden door leading into the healing chamber was open. The chamber itself wasn't large but it was quite elongated giving off the impression that it was. Two rows of beds aligned each side of the walls with a narrow walkway through the middle. Thin yet non translucent curtains gave each bed its boxed in privacy.

It was relatively quiet yet some hush voices were heard here and there. Tauriel walked in to see that it was mostly empty of still recovering elves. Now that was in fact a relief.

She caught glimpse of Verya’s hair at the end of the chamber yet she seemed to be talking with someone in a busy conversation. Various curtains and posts blocked Tauriel’s view. As she walked forward to meet up with Verya she could feel the gaze of some elves that were still resting in beds and some who were visibly just there for visitation. They would seem to turn their heads quickly away as Tauriel’s green eyes met up with theres. Something about the silence of the room and the eyes following and scrutinizing her, especially her stomach, made her skin crawl with nerves. Something that did not happen… and if it did, it was rare.

She was so preoccupied with glancing over to one healing elf that she did not pay attention to who she was about to bump into.

“I apologize” she said as she blinked in surprise at the mild collision with the elf in front of her. She caught herself stopping her eyes from dropping in an unimpressed and annoyed gesture.

“Tayran” she sighed with a forced smile. Even though Tauriel was not pleased by his presence she acted respectful towards the older elf.

“Drop the act dear one” Tayran mumbled with underlying sarcasm as he shifted some papers in his hands. His cold gaze burned her and then of course it could not resist to look down at her stomach and turn into a glare. “I have heard you are leaving soon. Im sure glad that those children are not being born here”

Tauriel caught the hopeful and relieved spark in his eyes and her lips thinned and her eyes burned with fury. Her hands instinctively moved to draw her cloak close to keep her stomach from view, as it was becoming yet another habit that she found peculiar. After caressing her covered stomach she replied. “Indeed we are. Tomorrow morning. And leave my children out of your foul conversation!"

Tayran saw her dangerous eyes yet he chose to ignore her command and chose to only acknowledge the fact that they were leaving soon.

He nodded with a wide smile and stepped around her. “Good good”

She heard his footsteps fade away but her hands still caressed her stomach. She looked down at her hands. It was strange that she felt the need to protect herself from view but she could not stop her instinct when someone glared at her stomach and she moved to cover it with her cloak. Tayran's words made her want to punch a wall, better yet she surprised herself because she had not punched him.

“Its alright my darlings. Mommy is here to protect you” she whispered her voice soft, beaming as the little waves of energy rippled through her body.

“Any more cravings?” she heard Verya’s voice and it suddenly pulled her away from the image of finally holding her babes in her arms and seeing Kili do that same.

“How long have you been standing there?” Tauriel asked as Verya’s lips pulled into a smile.

“A while… Tayran doesn't come here often but when he does, well lets just say he ruins my day”

Tauriel chuckled as she walked over and embraced her.

“How are you feeling?” Verya asked gently touching Tauriel’s belly.

Tauriel gave her a nod. “I'm feeling alright. A few dizzy episodes that last for a few seconds. And sometimes I feel the need to vomit yet I actually don't”

She gave her a confused look as Verya smiled.

“All normal”

“And then of course I eat more than I usually did… ever”

“There’s going to be a lot of delicious dwarven food coming for you, so it will be worth it”

“Thats exciting” she grimaced.

“Now… how are you?” Verya asked and Tauriel furrowed her brow.

“You alrea-”

“I asked how the first question referring to your twins and the pregnancy, now I am asking about you”

Tauriel gave her a small smile and drew a short breath.

“I know what you refer to. I am still a bit sensitive to the subject but I feel delightful. Telling Kili felt like this huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I have this piece of mind that I feared I would never have”

“Wonderful. I am so glad” Verya said in a clap of her hands. She saw the genuine peace in Tauriel and it made her worries go away.

There was a pause… and Verya knew what questioned followed as Tauriel looked at her carefully. She saw the skillful and scrutinizing gaze she gave her and she shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

“How are you?” Tauriel at last asked. Her eyes fell to the floor as she took a careful breath and walked towards a long table. Tauriel followed, her smile gone as the silent spread over a few more seconds.

“I wish to not discuss that Tauriel” her voice was not harsh but her eyes wore a demanding look.

Tauriel drew a sigh as she sat down on one of the chairs.

“Verya I want to help-”

“I don't want to talk about this… not with you” she caught herself saying the last part too late. She closed her eyes, cursing her words.

Tauriel bit her lip as she stood up. It was now harder to hide her pained face and hurt feelings.

“I understand. I will leave you to your work” she quickly said. Verya shook her head and she grabbed Tauriel by her shoulder, softly but insistently.

“Don't misinterpret this Tauriel” she begged as she gave her a small smile because there was something that felt so wrong in causing Tauriel to frown. It felt as if it was a crime in making Tauriel unhappy when all she wanted was to help.

“I understand that there are some topics that one doesn't wish to discuss. I can respect that”

Yet her eyes fell at Verya’s tone and perhaps her eyes lit up with a bit more anger than she would have liked.

She sighed as she saw Tauriel walk away and she quickly ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulder again. Tauriel shook her head and managed to smile to suppress any sign of remorse from Verya. The last thing Tauriel wanted was to make her feel forced to give any information.

“Its alright. You don't need to tell me. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it before I left”

Verya’s fingers played with a strand of her black hair as she stared into Tauriel’s eyes. She wanted to talk, to just scream everything she had running through her mind. She wanted to feel hollow and not chaotically crowded with feelings, questions and doubts.

Tauriel saw the wave of emotions crashing in her blue eyes and she wished she could make it stop.

“Who is it?” she found herself whispering. She swallowed and closed her eyes but her body moved towards Tauriel’s and her arms were suddenly around her. Tauriel stood there with wide eyes and unmoving arms. Verya had never looked so distraught and… confused.

“I don't know what to make of all of this” she gasped through her tears and soft cries. Tauriel looked over her shoulder as a few whispers were heard and a few heads popped from inside the curtains. Tauriel moved over to the left so one of the columns could give them as much privacy as they could possibly get.

“There there. I am right here to hold you, you can cry” Tauriel murmured hoping her voice sounded reassuring. She let her fingers glide in Verya’s hair and tried to comfort her as best as she could. “I know its complicated but don't allow your over thinking to control your mind. It will all make sense if you give it some time”

“I'm a mess” Verya chuckled as she rose and wiped her eyes obviously uncomfortable with the situation yet Tauriel gave a little shake of her head.

“You needed to cry. Releasing a few tears does no harm but good”

Verya gave her a weak smile, one that released a few more tears. Tauriel reached over and even though she was shorter, Verya felt the smallest of the two.

The redhead's soft fingers glided over Verya’s cheek and instantly brought some calm into her expression. Soft fingers that had swept up arrows and made them fly with deadly precision, that had made daggers bury deep into a doomed enemy and soft hands that had dared to raise an arrow to their elven king. Now, those dangerous hands brought some peace within Verya. She had spoken with her sister after she had asked what hung heavy in her mind, something that still shook her to her very core; Elain had never asked such questions. Of course her truth was still unknown even to Elain yet talking to her without any hint of attitude in her regal voice and tone had made her happy. However, she still did not want to talk about it… and the reason as to why was unknown even to her.

“Don't be too hard on yourself darling” Tauriel whispered with a hint of seriousness to her voice.

She opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as they heard the door open with a noisy squeak coming from its hinges. Tauriel felt Legolas’ presence but strangely enough she also noted that Verya felt it as well. Tauriel’s soft eyes became thoughtful and concentrated as she saw the immediate change in her. Of course she fought hard to hide it but Tauriel saw it all, even her efforts… of course Tauriel would be able to see even the slightest drop of change in anyones’ expression and mood.

Verya cleared her throat and quickly built a wall to hide her emotions but as Legolas neared it became harder to do so. Tauriel’s gaze made her feel nervous as a bird who takes flight for the first time.

“Hello” Legolas greeted. He looked at Tauriel and gave her a small smile and then he looked at Verya. Tauriel saw the slight change in his blue eyes as his stare lingered for two seconds longer. Verya’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the slightest something Tauriel’s sharp eyes caught…… The light in Tauriel’s mind lit up. She knew what was happening and that realization cemented her feet to the ground and made her entire body freeze. Well... to say that she had not anticipated this was an understatement.

Tauriel saw the effort that the two of them were making in trying to act indifferent to each other. A small smile appeared at Tauriel’s lips. She could not help herself as she could feel something brewing between the two elves in front of her.

“Its snowing again” Legolas said as he looked at Verya and she rolled her eyes because she desperately wanted to make the tension less straining. But of course Tauriel was there and nothing got passed her. Verya wished Legolas had not walked in.

“I came to get the list of supplies father is asking for. Oh and Kili went to see me”

At the mention of Kili’s name Tauriel’s head snapped to Legolas. Her eyes filled with worry and anger at a possible re-confrontation they might have had.

“Don't worry. We were civil this time. He came to… forgive me”

Tauriel’s heart skipped a beat because her dwarf was becoming more perfect by the second.

“He did?” she asked with a grin. She felt proud of Kili and couldn't wait to see him to praise him for what he had done.

“Thanks for persuading him” Legolas said with grateful eyes.

“We both know that I could only scratch the surface. He is stubborn Legolas, and he chose this himself. Don't thank me, I am sure he had his reasons”

“You” Legolas claimed and both him and Verya saw Tauriel smile to herself and look at the door.

“I am sure you have some packing to do. I am available if you wish for help” Verya proposed as she smiled at the way Tauriel seemed to want to run out the door.

“I shall be fine. I am sure you have other business to attend to”

Verya caught the knowing glimmer in her eyes and swallowed hard as Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his shoes.

Tauriel gave a long look full of wonder to Verya and then moved to Legolas. What they possessed was true but there was a slight hesitation coming from both parties. Tauriel had some lingering questions but she forced them away for the sake of their sanity.

Verya reached over and hugged her once again. Tauriel hugged her back and soon walked away yet halfway to the door she stopped and turned on her heels. Legolas and Verya had not moved.

“Don't make it complicated than it already is” she announced and Verya and Legolas looked at each other with slightly opened mouths. They seemed so relaxed in their company even though it was obvious that they had some tension… something that Tauriel and Legolas never had nor could accomplish.

Tauriel gave them a brief smile and her eyes focused on Legolas to let him know that they would have a conversation…. something they all knew he was avoiding.

Tauriel reached the tall door and opened it and walked away.

“She knows” Verya whispered.

“She does”

“You seem to not be worried at all” she accused lightly.

“She is our friend. Of course she had to find out”

“And a couple of weeks ago, you wanted her to be more than a friend Legolas”

His eyes turned to hers. “Then do you suppose our hearts are playing us for fools?”

“They are hearts. Thats what they do”

Legolas nodded and caressed her cheek before he walked away. His lingering touch stayed with her for a few seconds before it left as well.

“Its snowing” he called over his shoulder and she chuckled to herself as he was still bringing up the snow and proclaimed himself as the winner of their previous snow fight.

She sighed when she found herself alone and left to the busy thoughts of her mind. Her eyes looked at the door and knew she needed to discuss everything with Tauriel. She knew better, but she was afraid that Tauriel would resent her since it meant that Legolas had not been truthful of his feelings, something Tauriel and everyone else had known for some time.

* * *

Tauriel found Kili sitting down and cleaning his bow and arranging arrows into a quiver. His feet were propped onto the bedside table. His back was to her and he busied himself in spoiling his precious bow.

Her footsteps were silent but he felt her wondrous presence in the room and smiled when she wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

“Hello there Freckles” he grinned with a smile as Tauriel’s lips attacked his temple with kisses. He abandoned his bow at the small table and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

Their lips found each other and their heartbeats synchronized to a romantic beat. Tongues were gloriously entangled as he held her tight against his body, not one inch between them. She moved to straddle him as best as the chair allowed it. His hands grabbed her bottom making her eyes roll into her head. Her slight movement against his hips drove him mad and wanted to build that friction to a burning degree. She noticed his excitement growing and hers was begging for their clothes to disappear.

“The door is open” she managed to whisper as his mouth continued to make her forget her name.

The deep guttural response coming from his throat made her toes curl. How fantastic it was to have his fingers tangled in her hair.

Their kisses slowed down to a less heated pace.

Tauriel stood up yet his hands still grabbed her and his pulsating lips smashed against hers.

“This has been a dramatic encounter” she gasped as she finally got free of his alluring hands and went over and closed the door.

“Legolas told me of what you did”

Kili had moved to the bed but his eyes were no longer dark and desire filled. Tauriel removed her boots as she sent him a smile which made his eyes shine brighter.

“We actually talked and didn't let our fists do the talking” he nodded drawing her close as she leaped into the bed after removing her cloak.

“I'm so proud of you my love. You chose to go” she whispered pressing a kiss to his nose. His strong arms enveloped her wanting to smell the scent of her hair.

“Forgiving wasnt easy but I know that it was the right thing to do. I don't have time for such poisonous thoughts of anger. I need to focus on you and our babes”

His voice was honest and he seemed older, wiser than he was but Tauriel could see his youth shining as well. She choked on the emotion his sweet words brought her.

Their eyes met briefly as their lips met once again, this time softer and with something sweet covering the edges. It was also sweeter as his large hand spread over her stomach.

“You had honey and bread without me” she then accused as she licked her lips and tasted something sweet as the honey the kingdom kitchen produced.

He chuckled sheepishly and licked his own lips with something mischievous hiding in his eyes.

“We can have some more honey at dinner”

“We” Tauriel repeated with a laugh. “You didn't have enough sweet for today?”

“No” was all he answered as he dove for her lips and made her breath stop at her throat. The heat returned to their skin and her breathing was interrupted of its normal pattern.

Oh... this is going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Thanks for reading. I hope that was a longer chapter than usual xD  
> I hope you enjoyed that... pls xD  
> There was a bit of everything! :D And yes I am going with the mommy and daddy thing... I know it doesnt sound like Middle Earth's style... But its so cute! *.*  
> Kili forgave Legolas! mmhh... Tauriel calling herself a mommy *.* Hastos xD   
> Melros ;) ;) ;) hmmm there wasnt a doorknocking interruption Ines!... wonder what happened... xD  
> Kiliel ;) *.* ;) that end tho  
> Verlas... hmm... They need a nice date.... and a snow ball fight, and they need to talk xD  
> So... Tauriel knows :o She took it quite nicely... but of course theres some questions... and all need to be answered before they leave... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pressure... Elain will appear tho :) baddie turned goodie, so cliche xD  
> xxxxx  
> Oh and as of late, welcome to the new readers :) thank you for the lovely comments/reviews :)


	58. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Terribly sorry for the long wait <3  
> Quite the long chapter, well I think its long xD

“Hello there” Arandor greeted as he entered the royal dining room and found Alros and Melori already getting some food. Their eyes looked at him for a second and quickly darted away with a hint of embarrassment but some underlying resentment.

“Again… I apologize for the interruption I caused earlier” he said and looked as embarrassed as an elf could look. His cheeks sported a faint rosy color to them as he grabbed a plate. He then cleared his throat as it was obvious of what kind of situation he had interrupted when Melori had opened the door. Her skin had been flushed and her hair had been far from the perfect waves as it was now.

Melori chuckled as Alros rolled his eyes. Arandor had interrupted them and Alros was clearly not happy about it.

“It’s alright Arandor. I should had turned in those papers as soon as Tauriel was finished putting them in order” Melori assured. It had been her fault as those papers needed to be turned in with little delay.

Alros patted the older elf in the back with a small sigh. “She is so happy we got interrupted”

The three of them laughed until they looked at each other and laughed again softly. Melori, who was finished getting food, walked to the table, her dress gliding on the floor with grace as always. Alros looked her over. She was wearing a black gown of course, but this particular dress had blue accents and pattern all over the bottom of the skirt and corset. Arandor had excused himself to retrieve some papers he wanted to give to Thranduil so the dining room was left all to themselves for now. It was that sweet solitude that gave the pair brilliant ideas.

“I can _feel_ your stare” Melori called over her shoulder as she set her plate down. Before she could turn around Alros was behind her with his hands around her waist and they traveled down to her hips kneading with intention. He brushed her long hair to the side and leaned in.

“You look so beautiful” Alros whispered at her ear and Melori could feel the shiver running down her spine. Her knees grew weak at Alros’ purr and she unconsciously leans back her body to his while his strong arms surround her.

“I liked the other dress but you ripped it” she accused with a smile and she could feel his growing grin at the nape of her neck. He was actually proud and she was unimpressed. That dress was beautiful….

“You didn't say anything while it was happening”

Her brow rose at that and she turned in his arms and he stepped back so her dress could also glide around.

“I couldn't even think let alone talk”

He bit his bottom lip and seemed to pat himself in the back. His line of sight fell down to her lips and she licked them just to show him how much of a teaser she actually was because he still seemed to not fully grasp that yet.

“Mmhh” he murmured, his deep voice making her flat hands at the table turn into fists. Her legs opened allowing him to walk in between them. She grabbed a fist full of his tunic and led him to almost fall upon her as she almost sat on top of the table. Their lips met with crackling heat and soon after hands were all over the place. Messy, fast and beyond lustful. They seemed like a couple of juveniles who only had so little time to invest in each other before their parents called them back.

“We are going to break this table” Alros gasped in between kisses yet he kept on kissing her and tasting her. Something wild and sweet resided on her tongue with a hint of something citric lingering there.

“Thranduil will not be pleased” Melori added with a breath yet her dress was already bundled up around her bare things so that his hands were grasping them.

But then loud laughing made them stop at their tracks and both of them groaned. Alros pouted and Melori seemed ready to throw her glass chalice against the wall, but thankfully for both the wall and glass, she did not.

“Well we are in a public… royal dining room” Alros commented darkly as he smoothed out her dress.

“Do you want to race to my chamber?” Melori asked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him one more sweet time.

“We will be missed at dinner. We leave tomorrow anyway and besides, Thranduil would want us to attend this farewell”

Melori climbed down from the table and smoothed the wrinkles from the back of her dress and started to fix her hair with a hilarious sigh.

“You always make a gigantic mess of my hair” she sighed as her voice was still shaking at every syllable.

Alros chuckled softly and gave her a mischievous grin making her knees grow weak once again. Melori wasn't afraid of anything yet what he caused in her was so frightening that she found it exciting. A handful of recklessness and passion, a hint of lust and the magical idea of being alone made them both insane and the only medicine was each others touch.

At that moment the door opened and in came everyone else. The dwarves came loud and laughing as always. Gandalf, Thranduil and Bard seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation. Kili and Thorin came in next and they seemed to be enrolled in a playful argument. Tauriel and Arandor were busy looking at some papers in his hands and discussing more kingdom business. Bilbo came in at last with someone who Melori had not expected… Elain.

Elain must have seen Melori’s questioning expression and raised brow as she sat down next to Alros to her left and Tauriel joined her at her right.  
Elain saw them hug and it was clear that they talked about her as Alros glanced over to her.

Tauriel shrugged her shoulders and Melori stood up with a deadly aura already surrounding her. Tauriel placed a hand at her shoulder but Melori was already walking towards her.

“Can I have a word with you?” Melori asked as she opened the door and Elain decided on following after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Excuse me” Elain interrupted Bilbo’s humorous story and he gave her a wave of his hand.

“It's alright” he assured as his eyes darted to the delicious dwarven food.

Elain quickly walked outside sliding out the door before it could close.

“Surprised to see you here” Melori noted with her gaze hard on her and then it turned to a shade that made a slight shiver run down Elain’s spine. That was the gaze that Tauriel possessed, the one she had learned to master from Melori and it was quite…. menacing. Her towering height did nothing to lessen her dangerous appearance.

“If you are here to disrespect Tauriel and Kili again-” Melori hissed her hands in fists.

Elain rose up both hands and she glared back.

“I am not here to do any of that, I was asked to join you all for dinner and I accepted”

“Tauriel just told me you asked for forgiveness for your crude behavior”

She nodded as she swallowed. “I have seen that my behavior had been unfair and cruel. I have yet to ask for forgiveness for everything else”

“It’s unlike you to apologize” Melori noted, her eyes were narrowed and looking for any hints in Elain that proved she was being less than honest but she stopped herself as she needed to be fair and allow her to talk.

“Well I apologized” she blurted out… a bit too quickly and harshly. She wanted to say more but she was not accustomed to being questioned for her behavior most of the time. Melori saw how her eyes fell to the floor and sighed. Elain had never looked so…. delicate. Her brown eyes were avoiding hers and it was obvious that she had grown nervous.

“You used to talk to me, and now…” Melori began but she could not quite finish her sentence.

Elain’s eyes filled with fire and her stance became rigid. Melori had hit a nerve.

“I did didn't I? I used to come to you for advice or when I just wanted to be in your presence” her voice was harsh and Melori took a step closer to her… “And don't even dare to ask why it all changed!”

“Elain, she was just a small child, practically still a babe, she needed someone”

“Your world became her. I have never seen you protect and defend anyone with as much deadly diligence” Elain accused and her eyes filled with stubborn tears. She stood tall and allowed the foolish tears to fall as it would have been more stupid to retain them.

“I loved the three of you” Melori hissed, harsher than she had intended.

“Don't lie to yourself”

Elain’s voice was bitter and quiet. She walked off but Melori grabbed her shoulder making her stop.

“You never did tell me you felt misplaced. I tried so many times to include you but you-”

“Verya had Arandor and I had no one because I wanted you! When you would leave you would take her!”

Melori could see how Elain was losing her stability because she was now shaking. She knew of what was happening but she never could ask nor did Elain allow her to. When she was at Mirkwood Elain would not be there as she had duties and travels to attend to, and to make matters worse Melori was sometimes not there as well. When she was there Elain acted cold and didn't allow more talk than their positions deemed necessary.

Elain’s heartbeat was irregular as she leaned back on the wall and took various, deep breaths.

“Elain” she whispered yet she did not open her eyes. “Continue talking, you have to get this all out”

Elain snorted and chuckled to herself yet her eyes lacked humor. “I have been keeping it in for almost 600 years… I can keep it in for at least one more day. We are elves, a hundred years is a blink of an eye. I am fine”

“You are fine? How long have you been telling yourself that lie?” Melori asked and Elain smiled and shook her head. That familiar, cocky and deadly look returned to her eyes. But she was nothing like the person her eyes hinted at.

“Have a safe journey to Erebor, remember to take the coaches with the bigger wheels not the one with spikes”

Melori smiled to herself because Hastos had been wrong yet again… but it also reminded her of the time she and Elain had shared a carriage together and the whole company got stuck in a storm because they took the wrong carriages because the other ones were getting fixed. It was a disaster turned into a great memory of warm conversation between Elain and her.

“Not like last time” Elain whispered with the hint of a smile.

Melori smiled and reached over meaning to caress her cheek but her hand shot up to stop hers in an instinctive action. But Melori’s reflexes were faster and sharper and grabbed her hand and took it to the side while the other caressed her cheek.

“You were never jealous of Tauriel because of anything Castion might had felt for her correct?” Melori asked as the pieces came together. Elain shook her head and in that moment Melori hugged her gathering any warmth in her to warm her up.

Elain stood there frozen but her body gave up the fight and hugged back. A half gasp, half cry escaped her as she hugged the tall elf…. her hugs were still as warm as she remembered.

“Apologizing is too late now, and it would never do justice” Melori whispered… an apology was too late at this point and she knew that for a fact.

“I forgive you” she quickly responded and hugged her a little bit tighter as she had done when the nightmare of her mother dying a feet away from her had haunted her sleep. She had gathered up Verya in her arms and taken her to Melori’s chamber and she had always allowed them in. And a couple of times Tauriel had joined them as well.

It had become the four of them sleeping in the same bed, all after the comfort of someone as wise and sweet as Melori. Sometimes the pain of nightmares got too strong to beat Elain’s pride and had accepted Tauriel’s presence.

Melori smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair grateful for the response she had given her.

They separated and Elain sniffed and wiped her eyes and Melori had to admit the sight of her emerging tears was a shocking one.

“Now tell me about Tauriel” Melori said her voice soft.

“Verya and her have grown close” she informed and at that Melori nodded. It was indeed true that they had grown close.

“I cause Verya pain with how I treat Tauriel. I want to be the sister she deserves and the sister whom she doesn't always need to be apologizing for her rudeness”

Melori smiled and something as pride shone in her eyes. She was trying to change herself to become a better sister to Verya… such a selfless thing to set her mind to.

“Verya needs me” Elain noted and Melori could see the questioning lift of her brow.

“Is she alright?” she asked, her eyes becoming concerned. Elain sighed and closed her eyes with slight frustration.

“I'm not sure, but I know there is something bothering her or at least pulling her down”

“What does she say?”

Elain’s eyes fell to the floor. “She doesn't say anything. She doesn't trust me, which of course makes sense attributing to my attitude”

“Maybe she is not ready to talk about it. Make sure she knows that you are there for her. I also do wonder what is wrong”

Elain’s eyes shot up to meet hers and she could feel the question in her eyes.

“You have talked to her?”

“She seemed distracted when I went to see her. I wanted to know how many guards that were still in danger had made it. I didn't make much of it, I thought it would just be the stress of the emotional and physical turmoil she has been going through”

“I will talk to her after dinner. I can't allow my sister to suffer alone”

Melori’s eyes were unfocused as thoughts ran through her mind. “Is she suffering?”

Elain furrowed her brow and shrugged.

“I mean… I didn't sense any suffering in her eyes. It was something else” Melori whispered.

They stared at each other and Elain looked at her intently waiting for her to speak.

“Something else?” Elain asked trying to make Melori speak quickly.

“I'm not sure” she finally said. If she had an idea of what could be going on with Verya she kept it hidden but Elain seemed to fall suspicious.

“When does Melori the wise not have an answer?” she asked and they both chuckled to lighten the mood.

“Talk to her” she urged and Elain nodded with certainty. They both needed to work on their relationship and perhaps that would be a great start.

The silence fell around them and some slight uncomfortable strain resided between them.

“We shall get to dinner” Melori proposed with a smile.

“Wait..”

Melori’s smile faltered as Elain cleared her throat. “I want to apologize to you”

The golden haired elf shook her head. “It's alright”

“No Melori. I was rude to you and inconsiderate. And I also know I hurt you by disrespecting her. Anyone can feel the love you two have for each other”

“Elain” she whispered but soon she was interrupted.

“I know I did much wrong, would you forgive me?”

Melori’s fingers caressed her cheek once again and removed some stray hairs off her face.

“Holding grudges is not healthy, especially for us. I forgive you, but the one who needs your complete apology is her”

Elain nodded and her hand grabbed Melori’s which was still at her cheek. “Thank you”

“Let's go” Melori’s soft voice made her smile and they soon returned to the dining room.

* * *

It was as if a parallel reality had fallen over the dining chamber because everyone seemed to be enjoying the great atmosphere full of laughs and ever lasting jokes. For once someone wanted to make such moment last forever. Too bad wizards could not not make time stop because it would have been the perfect moment to do so. Elain sat next to Arandor and the dwarves seemed to be responding to her in a positive way something that made the mood even brighter. They had all gone through darkness and now it was a great chance of taking life by a better and lighter hold.

Thranduil, Thorin and the dwarves engaged in talk about the safest way to get to Erebor in the snow and assured that Melori and Alros would sure come in handy as to lead them safely. Hastos assured that their carriages would be safe and Melori chuckled lightly as he had lost that argument and he had to admit that Melori’s proposal had been correct.

“She won again… such surprising news” Thranduil replied with a humorous smile.

Hastos grumbled as he ate and rolled his eyes at Melori.

“Anyone who beats Melori at an argument would win my respects and a visit to my wine cellar” Thranduil proposed and everyone laughed because Hastos seemed destroyed and suddenly interesting at staring at the table.

“Any possibilities to get into that cellar are lost then” Alros murmurs as Melori suddenly leans in and pecks him on the lips. Their relationship status was unknown but by the looks of it… they were pretty open about their affection, not that anyone doubted any of their feelings from the start.

“Is that the only way to get entry into your wine cellar?” Bilbo had asked causing a roaring fit among the dwarves and even Thranduil had to join.

“Dwarves in barrels. Hilarious” Thranduil mumbled taking a sip from his cup.

“You should have seen their rumbling and curses when fish was dropped on top of them” Bard teased as Thorin and Dwalin shuddered at the memory.

Tauriel wrinkled her nose at the mention of fish because even the name sounded unappealing to her stomach. Kili gave her an apologetic frown and kissed her cheek to try and distract her instinct to vomit. Melori also gave her a concerned look but of course Tauriel had to wave away her concern with a little smile.

Yet It took a lot of restraint from Kili’s part not to grab her and sit her at his lap so he could distract her accordingly and after a few seconds he did so. Tauriel chuckled as she was placed on his lap and it was as if they were alone and only Melori’s soft giggle made her realize they weren't. Tauriel’s color returned to her face and the instinct to empty her stomach began to quickly dissipate.

“I'm alright” she whispered into her dwarf’s ear yet he shook his head.

“If I can help you with a distraction, I will try and do so”

His suggestive grin did nothing to keep her eyes from shining and her throat from going dry.

“It was foul” Fili scoffed returning everyone to the fish conversation after talking about the great flaky pastries in front of them which everyone seemed to enjoy. The other dwarves grumbled and nodded in agreement at Fili’s comment.

“It was not as foul as you all make it sound” Bilbo ranted with a pointed look as he bit into his cake.

“Well it worked didn't it?” Bard asked with a laugh and a snort and once again cups crashed against each other and laughs were flying around the room.

Thranduil and Thorin emerged into the topic of wines and ales and began the never ending debate of which one was better.

The elves at the end of the table started to talk amongst each other yet it was clear that they was some discomfort between Kili and Elain as he mostly ignored their side of conversation.

Tauriel caressed his scratchy jaw at his side with the back of her hand to try and relax his boiling stress she could sense in him.

“Stop that” she whispered as she leaned into his side. His responding sigh was accompanied by a forced smile which Tauriel had to roll her eyes at… he could not make it more noticeable how forced he felt in trying to be nice.

“Come now” Tauriel softly ordered standing from his lap as Elain and Melori both turned to them and Kili’s eyes narrowed.

He got up without a word and followed her out. The closed door muffled the chatter behind them.

“What is going on with her?” Kili asked as he crossed his arms. “Are you going to tell me what you two talked about because I am confused?”

Tauriel smiled to herself as she saw the impatient look in his chocolate colored eyes.

“She apologized” she answered as she smoothed out her long strands of hair that cascaded down her front.

“She apologized… and you forgave her?”

“We are doing quite a lot of that lately haven't we?” she asked as he briefly turned to the closed door.

“You said that she was rude to you for years… better yet, centuries!”

Tauriel shook her head then. “She apologized for being rude the past few days”

Kili leaned against the wall, next to the door, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed into his hands.

“The more I ask, the more I get confused. I can't wait to leave to Erebor”

Tauriel came towards him, his body calling her forward. He was leaning on the wall but she pressed him against it more.

He instantly responded by gluing his hands to her waist. The press of their bodies was a perfect combination as a key is to a lock. Its as if it was written on an ancient book of rules that their bodies always needed to be close and pressed to each other, and warm and everything nice.

“I forgave Legolas, but I still find it hard to completely erase my anger” he began as he made her close her eyes as he caressed her lips with his thumb. “Now it is the same with Elain… that confrontation after the first part of the trial is seared into my memory and I feel my blood began to boil at the memory”

“I know” she whispered opening her eyes to only close them again because his hand was sliding down to the back of her neck. “I am not asking you to forgive, but to consider the fact that not forgiving causes you more strain of the mind”

She didn't even know how she could talk at that point because he had leaned in and his jaw scratched her right cheek something that still sent little waves of shivers throughout her body.

“We need to go eat” Tauriel reminded him but her hands were entangled in his hair as his lips engaged themselves to her neck and the little moans that escaped her made him hungrier.

“Stop” she gasped as her ears heard approaching steps. He groaned in discontent as Verya turned the corner and met them with wide eyes. Tauriel’s cheeks were flushed and Kili’s hands were hanging on to her as she would be taken away at any second.

Verya smiled to herself to only falter in her humor because she caught Tauriel’s eyes. The discovery the redhead had made earlier was still making Verya nervous.

“Hello” Verya greeted and Kili furrowed his brow as he heard the slight shake of her voice.

“Here to join us for dinner?” Tauriel asked trying to keep her voice neutral and even. She succeeded but she could not hide from Kili… there was something strange about her now.

Verya nodded in response to Tauriel’s question and took the major hint that she did not want to discuss anything in front of Kili even though it was hard to hide anything from him.

Kili moved awkwardly away from Tauriel as if he was still sensing the uncomfortable vibes from her and the three of them entered the noisy dining room.

Some heads turned toward them when they entered and Elain’s eyes held Verya’s. Verya smiled to all present and Elain pointed to the chair next to her right. She moved around the table with hesitance but nevertheless she joined her sister’s side.

“How are you?” Melori asked looking up through her lashes at Verya as she sipped her soup with a spoon.

“Tired… as tired as I have ever been or ever will” Verya chuckled trying to falter the slight tension build. Everyone smiled and Tauriel and Kili chuckled along her, both after the same crave of less straining tension. Melori ignored the way Verya insisted in making the conversation lighter so she nor Elain could ask of her true state.

“Many wounded. How many did?…” Alros asked his voice low as to not disrupt the happy chatter right at the other end of the table.

They fell silent as Verya bit her lip and her eyes fell to the table. Many wounded had been sent to Mirkwood far earlier than the Erebor company had arrived and they had been hopeful that they would survive with the larger array of care at the kingdom.

“We lost a few… but more should have survived”

“Death is death, no matter the number” Arandor noted thus making everyone included in the less than cheerful conversation.

“We will have a ceremony soon” Thranduil assured his voice now thick and heavy.

“And we apologize for not being able to stay longer” Thorin said, his voice apologetic and soft but Arandor shook his head lightly.

“It’s alright” the older elf assured with a soft smile. “The snow is getting thicker by the minute”

“Our respects are voiced deeply” Thorin then says as the dwarves bowed their heads for a few seconds and Tauriel watched Kili with curious eyes. The sweet moment had the elves smiling ear to ear and Tauriel pressed a soft kiss to Kili’s cheek.

“Your numbers back home are high as well” Thranduil said extending the somber mood of the conversation.

They talked about the battle, the lives lost and the orcs that were for sure still alive. Tauriel felt Kili’s arm wrap around her waist with a protective and tight hold. A bit of denial was shared among the dwarves on the topic of the orcs possibly returning.

“They will come back” Gandalf assured with his eyes looking at everyone. “We can't let our guard down, that is exactly what they expect”

“They will come with a thirst of vengeance, they want the Durin line destroyed” Arandor added.

“Their leaders are dead” Kili pressed with serious eyes as he saw Thorin's eyes fill with a deadly spark. 

“A mind full of vengeance and a suicide mission are two very powerful leaders” Gandalf whispered his face blank and dark.

Tauriel’s head began to spin as her battle against the dark memories was lost. The word orc brought so much pain to her heart and the vision of one particular blade against her stomach made her head dizzy. That foul orc's face would not leave her mind be. Her hand immediately went to her stomach to calm herself but Kili and Melori had noticed.

“Tauriel” Kili whispered but she was already scooting back her chair and running outside the door whilst holding a tight hand over her mouth. 

Kili followed after her with remarkable speed.

“Verya” Melori called as they both stood up with means of following the couple.

“She is just having morning sickness” Alros assured yet his eyes were also concerned as he softly grabbed Melori’s arm.

“The mention of the orcs made her mood deteriorate” Melori harshly whispered.

“Kili is with her, give them some time alone” Alros soothed as the dining room was quiet. Her eyes kept on looking at the door and at last she sighed and they all returned to their seats. Everyone had worry in their eyes but nevertheless they returned to their meal.

“Memories are a great nightmare” Thranduil’s voice was nonchalant yet his blue eyes held darkness.

* * *

Kili held Tauriel’s hair as she emptied her stomach onto a wooden basin in one of the hallways’ wash rooms.

“It’s alright” Kili soothed as Tauriel whined as another wave of nausea hit her once again. Tears ran down her face as the burning of her throat became so utterly painful. The image of that blade was not helping to stop the shivering of her body and now she could hear the echoes of her scream from that day. Kili closed her eyes as he heard her cries and wished he could take it all away.

At last she stopped and he wrapped his arms around her and led her to sit on the floor. He ripped a piece of his undershirt and gave it to her.

“I’ll get you some water” he whispered as she wiped her mouth and gave him a small nod. Her cheeks were still wet and her eyes were red from the tears and the torment her body had gone through. It had never been as intense as it had just been.

She opened her eyes to find a cup of water in front of her and drank from it hungrily. Kili smoothed her hair away from her face and leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I'm right here my love” he whispered as he caressed her cheek. Her eyes fell to her hands holding the cup with embarrassment. The pain of the memories was still apparent in her eyes.

He lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his.

“Nothing to be ashamed of Freckles”

"Why do I vomit? I know I can control it... I try to" her voice was loud and somehow demanding for an answer. 

Kili shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself my love" 

A half gasp and half cry escaped from between her lips and she threw her arms around his neck. He turned and sat with her in his arms as his back pressed against the cool wall.

His large hands soothed her back with soft strokes and he felt her cries stiffen and soon stop.

“I can't forget either” he whispered as she pressed herself closer to him. Her willowy and slim body felt smaller and strangely fragile in his muscular arms. His broad shoulders seemed to swallow her up. Fragile is a word she would never use to describe herself, but she suddenly felt so fragile that being in his arms was the only place she wanted to be.

“I'm afraid we won't forget any time soon” she complained lifting up to meet his troubled face.

“You hate feeling weak” he stated a few seconds later almost reading her mind but truthfully he was an expert in reading her.

“I don't hate being in your arms” she assured. “And the babies don't mind at all either”

His lips pulled into a slow smile… his smile. The one that rendered her speechless and made the little ones inside her absolutely beam at her delight. His large hand settled at her stomach as she moved to cover his with her smaller one.

“Do they really know when I'm close to you… to them?” he asked, wonder making his eyes shiny and curious. She nodded truthfully.

“I really believe they do”

“Incredible” his wide eyed whisper made her chuckle with content as she saw the genuine happiness in his eyes. Soon after he was pressing quick kisses to her mid section making her feel even smaller because one arm was wrapped around her raised legs and the other was wrapped tightly around her back while his head was at her stomach.

“I’m right here my darlings and I already love you both” he whispered as she felt his soft words vibrate against her. “I can't wait to hold you both in my arms and protect you from anything and everyone”

Tauriel ran her hands through his hair and she held back tears. His voice was just so soft and endearing.

Of course his kisses and words turned a teasing turn and he started making her laugh with tickling her sides.

“You are so ticklish elf” he teased as she tried to get away but his arms were hard and strong as stone. She found that she could meet his strength but for only a few seconds up until his managed to take the breath out of her.

“Your muscles not as strong as you thought or are mine just too big of a competitor?” he once again teased as he caressed her ear with his nose.

“You are so full of yourself Melamin” she shot back with a slight roll of her eyes.

“Say that again” he purred against her cheek sending hot shivers throughout her.

“Melamin?” she asked as she bit her lip and felt his hand grab at her cloak in a tight fist.

“Mmmhhh yes” he hummed back his voice low and guttural making her throat run dry even though she drank so much water. “Your language sounds so… invigorating in your voice. It seems to roll off your tongue as if tasting you. I am so jealous of it”

Her cheeks flushed and he smiled when he saw the rosy color spread slowly at her skin.

“Now what does that mean?” he asked his voice still raspy, as he began kissing her nose and she was left there squirming and with her pride doomed. Her lips kissed his chin and answered.

“My love”

Her whisper was blissful sweetness to his ear. He would have made her his right there and then because her voice was as raspy as his own. It just sent shiver to places that yearned for her. His hands would have begun to venture onto more places where her breathing would have been affected but he knew that she was still not feeling well.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice regaining some worry. His hands brushed her cheeks with soft caresses.

“I'm feeling better” she said with a nod yet his eyes narrowed as she didn't look at him in the eye.

She was being truthful but she could admit that she still felt a bit dizzy and the only thing keeping her from crying was him.

“You’re lying” he whispered.

“I'm not.. I feel better, thanks to you” she assured and she managed a soft smile, one that brightened her eyes.

“Beautiful smile Freckles” he murmured his hand falling down to the small of her back.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked and her voice made him sit straighter moving with her in his arms. His eyes then turned serious.

“Of course”

She bit her lips as she hesitated to ask but one thought lingered in her mind.

“You’ve always been reckless” she stated her finger playing with the hem of his shirt.

His brows furrowed, utterly confused. It wasn't a question she was asking but she was stating a fact.

“You are used to adventure and not being in one place” she quickly said before he could speak.

“Tauriel” he interrupted but she quickly laid a finger to his lips.

“You are young… barely of age”

“Yes” he answered with a confused shake of his head.

“I feel like I am pulling you down. All this responsibility that has suddenly come to you along with everything else” she whispered after a long pause.

His body froze as he took in her words.

“What?” he asked as he took strayed strands of her hair and pulled them behind her ear. “What are you saying?”

“I… just feel like this is too sudden for you… you say you are excited but...”

“Tauriel” he harshly whispered grabbing the sides of her face. “Don't say such things”

She shook her head and stood up even though he reached for her and held her close. Tears were in her eyes but she didn't know why she was crying and she wasn't sure why she had said that. But something in her wanted to get the thought out.

“I'm incredibly lucky to have you” he said with honesty spilling with every word. “I am incredibly lucky to have the three of you so don't say that you are pulling me down. I am going to be a father.. I already am one and that makes me incredibly happy and you know that”

His voice was a bit demanding and shaky as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I'm sorry… I was overthinking. Of course I know you are happy”

“Take a deep breath. It's alright” he softly ordered as her eyes looked at his. She did as she was told and soon after her hands stopped their shaking. She was anxious and feeling overwhelmed even though the clear signs of her despair were gone, he still could sense the uneasy feeling she felt.

“Now tell me what is making you anxious?”

Something had caused the overthinking of her mind. Of course he knew… the minor confrontation with Verya and her reaction had been great indicators even if she had tried to hide it. But it wasn't supposed to be that way… there couldn't be anything unspoken between him and her and she knew that.

Why would she keep anything hidden from the father of her children? That was a question she asked herself and of course she knew there was no reason.

“Legolas and Verya… something lies between them. Something along the lines of.. romantic affection” she whispered with a sigh.

Today was just the day for Kili being confused… What in Mahal’s name was that supposed to mean?

“I thought he…” Kili began to say but Tauriel’s thinned lips made him fall silent. His hands fisted at his sides and anger and resentment rolled in his body in a slow smoky cloud.

“So what he made you go through was for…. nothing?” he asked, his voice obviously restrained in volume.

“Kili, we can't take steps backwards, we must go forward” she sighed with slight exhaustion as she closed her eyes briefly before he hugged her again.

“You’re tired Freckles” he noted as his hands massaged her shoulders. He took the anger he was feeling in order to attend to her. She was far more important.

“You aren't going to confront Legolas” she softly ordered. Her fingers slid down over his jaw as she felt his body tense and his hands immediately fell away from her shoulders. She knew Kili was just itching to have a conversation with him but she hoped that her eyes were being successful in giving him a hard look. He stared at her long and hard until his gaze looked at the decorative carvings in the wooden wall behind her.

“Shall we go to sleep? I doubt you want to eat right now” he then said with no indication that he wanted to continue the conversation about Legolas and Verya.

His hand was at her stomach, caressing it with gentle circular motions. Her nose twitched in the most adorable of ways at the mention of food and its smells.

* * *

Hours later Tauriel was in a clean tunic and was satisfyingly warm while she packed the last of her belongings from her dressers and few drawers. Now it felt real that she was going to live with Kili at Erebor because she was leaving her room empty of any of her personal belongings. She smiled to herself at the thought of them living together with some sense of normality.

“I hope I’ll still fit in these… they are the biggest I own ” Tauriel noted to herself as she folded a pair of leather pants. To be the biggest she owned they were still small and Kili shook his head at that.

He bit his lip as he knew she wouldn't fit but wasn't sure if he should say it aloud. Tauriel looked over her shoulder and found his expression to be uncomfortable.

“What?” she asked as he met her gaze.

“I just..”

Her eyes were hard and insisting for an answer.

“Freckles… You are pregnant with twins” he stated and she rolled her eyes at the glint in his eyes as he made sure each of their quivers was full with arrows. He busied his hands but she still stood there with a humorous smile.

“Thank you for the obvious statement my love” she chuckled as her hand grazed her stomach.

“What I am trying to say is that they won’t fit. Perhaps dresses will be a more comfortable fit”

Her face filled with curiosity at his statement. “How big do you think I will get?”

If he would have blinked he would have missed the worried and scared look in her eyes and his smile flew away.

“Nevermind that… I can wear dresses” she quickly brushed off the thought as she went back to her clothes. He knew she put so much effort in making every bad thought leave her mind and pretend nothing was worrying her.

She heard Kili sigh as he rose from the bed and made his way to her. Her back was to him but she felt every movement and every breath he took. She busied herself trying to calm her mind.

“I know you are scared” he whispered once he knelt beside her and the small pile of clothes.

Tauriel swallowed as she fell back and sat on her calves.

“What if I am too small Kili? What if I cant do it? I don't want to lose our babies.. ” she said her voice barely a whisper and in that second his hands slid down her shoulders to her waist. He brought her body to his in a desperate instinct to protect her, but he knew he couldn't fully protect her from her mind. Her eyes were once again clouded and he hated that look in them more than anything else. Knowing she was worried and scared frightened him because he had known her to be the total opposite of that. But now… the last few weeks have been an eye opener. Everyone can break.

Her eyes were wide and he knew her heartbeat started to race as silent tears escaped her. Her gaze felt far away as she froze in front of him.

“So many questions today darling” he said running his finger down the shape of her nose. She closed her eyes and her face looked as if she had tasted something sour.

“I'm not sure why I am asking so many questions... I'm just feeling anxious.. sad and scared” she whispered and her expression looked confused as she described how she felt. It was such a strange feeling to feel sad when there was nothing to be sad about but then there were many thoughts that scared her.

“I'm here Freckles” he assured running a hand down the length of her hair while his eyes bore into her green ones. “You are going to be alright. The three of you will be safe”

His voice was soft and she could tell that he was trying to do everything in his power to make her feel better. She smiled as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

“What good is worrying going to bring?” he asked, his question seemed to be analyzed by her for a few seconds because she stood still.

“ _You’re_ scared too” she whispered in a smile that faltered at the corner of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enjoyable xD  
> So yes they did take injured elves to Mirkwood before they left. Im going to spend a bit more time on that, the losses of life and further destruction of Dale.  
> I am so ready for them to go back to Erebor! Of course it seems like forever but this chapter was technically only a few hours long. They leave next chapter :)  
> Excuse any mistakes in the chapter xD I proofread it in like 5 minutes.  
> <3 thanks for reading and for the continued love! You are all so cute and amazing :)


	59. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for the long wait. Life keeps me busy :o I hope you enjoy this one, I rushed the ending a bit but I hope its alright ;)  
> And I apologize for any foolish mistakes as I do tend to miss some even with two proofreads.  
> xoxo

Tauriel’s nightmares or discomfort didn't wake her up but Kili knew she wasn't comfortable and in deep sleep by the amount of frequent turning and tossing she made. Her hair was a long wavy mess around her and her hands did not relax their tight fists.

Kili frowned. He hated seeing her so anxious and not able to sleep well. It killed him.

The blanket he repositioned around her everytime she turned, kept on falling and slipping down her shoulders.

It was until he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her that she was able to stay still. Her lithe and small figure looked even smaller so as he devoured her with his arms. He hoped to calm her down and soon enough she breathed more easily making a small smile appear at his lips. He saw some lines disappear from her forehead and heard her exhale as she snuggled her face at his neck. Her hand went to gather his thin undershirt in a tight fist as it usually did.

He finally sighed as he lowered his lips to the top of her head and staying there, he dropped his arms to grasp around her waist.

It was true… he was also scared… he was beyond terrified. The fact that she could be too small frightened the breath out of him. He wasn't even fully aware of what the word ‘small’ covered nor meant in this situation. But Tauriel and his children were at risk and that kept his eyes wide open and caused his arm to tightened around his sleeping treasure. Giving birth was dangerous in itself for any woman, but Tauriel would give birth to two babies… far greater risk. His gaze bore holes in the ceiling as silence overwhelmed him. The soft yet chaotic sounds of the snow outside the window made him far more anxious.

It would be pitch dark in their room if it wasn't for the two lit candles on top of her dresser next to the room. He looked at the door and wondered if Fili would be awake. He tapped his fingers on the sheets as he thought of if he should go check if his brother had gone to sleep or not.

“He is probably snoring already” he sighed with a light chuckle.

Yet he could not sleep at all. As much as he tried, his eyes could not close for more than a few seconds.

He carefully released Tauriel’s tight hold, careful as to not hurt her hand. After that he gently slid the side of her face off his shoulder and laid her head at the pillow and he moved away from under the blankets. She spoke incoherently but did not jerk awake at the sudden movements of the bed.

“You really are tired” he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. He covered her with the three blankets at their bed and pressed yet another kiss to her hairline.

“I’ll be right back Freckles” he whispered to the silence. He foolishly grinned as she snuggled her pretty face deeper into the pillow. She looked so peaceful and he was glad he could at least help her fall asleep.

Kili walked to the door and blew out one of the candles so less shadows danced around the room. The squeaky door did not give out any loud noises but it did take him a bit of time trying to close it without making the annoying little squeaks that would wake her up.

He quickly walked to Fili’s room and slightly gave it a knock thankful that light shone through the cracks of the door. The hallway was cold so he was thankful when the door opened.

“Kili” Fili greeted with a confused look in his sleepy eyes. He was seriously confused that Kili was right there… he never left Tauriel alone at night.

“Is Tauriel alright?” he asked with slight concern shining in his eyes.

Kili nodded his head and walked into the warm room as he rubbed his hands together.

“She was exhausted and she is now deep asleep. She was a bit anxious, but she is better”

“Oh” Fili whispered. Kili never left her even when she was already asleep.

He watched Kili flop down into the couched chair with a confused expression.

“What?” he asked as his brother’s blue eyes bore into his. Those eyes that seemed to be one trait he possessed from their uncle along with the ability to know when something is wrong with him.

“What’s the matter?” Fili asked his voice filled with seriousness. He crossed his arm to show slight dominance so that his brother would answer.“Did you two have a fight?”

He shook his head and smiled his Kili smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“All we fought about was who would win in a race”

“Kili” his brother’s whisper caused his smile to disappear. “They will be alright”

Kili was up in a second and before Fili could blink he felt his arms around him tighten in an embrace.

“I'm so frightened” Kili gasped in a harsh whisper.

“I know. I'm here, and you can tell me anything” Fili answered his hand grasping his brother’s shoulder. His little brother was taller, and he had to admit that he was stronger, but at that moment he could feel his vulnerability and he could almost feel the pain of his fear. Fili closed his eyes as Kili lowered his head on his shoulder in a defeated motion.

“I can't bear the thought of losing them. And I hate seeing her be afraid”

“I know. Losing the love of your life would be the darkest nightmare and losing your children would destroy the both of you. But hope must be kept Kili”

Kili nodded as he heard the continued echoes of Fili’s words. Hope must be kept, yet it was difficult to keep it when frightening thoughts of the unknown came to his mind and Tauriel’s.

“Amad will not be happy about her nor the fact that I got her pregnant out of wedlock. Not even that… she will be horrified that she is an elf” Kili then harshly whispered, his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. “I can't allow myself to pretend anymore. It's tiring”

“I know. She will be very unhappy”

* * *

“So this is your private wine cellar?” Thorin asked with wide eyes as they passed row after row of neatly stacked bottled wine. It was a small cellar but much was packed into it.

Thranduil followed after him with a satisfied smile and his hands at his back. He had brought many guests to his cellar and they all ended up far from impressed. His guard following him kept up to the fast pace that the king under the mountain was keeping.

“You can pick out any bottle you wish to take” Thranduil proposed and Thorin turned around. The wine must be valuable for it to be here and not in the lower wine cellar.

“I couldn't” Thorin began and shook his head yet Thranduil turned to the left into one of the isles.

“These are among my favorites” he announced as both Thorin and the guard poked their heads into the aisle and followed him. His voice was serene as if he were speaking of his favorite white gems. His cloak slid down the aisle with utmost grace.

Many bottles were missing from some of the shelves but many were left. They all looked like nice treasures packed into the soft hay filled shelves.

“Lundir bring us some goblets and bring one for yourself as well” Thranduil ordered as he picked out two bottles, one half way full and the other entirely so.

He passed the full bottle over to Thorin who hesitated in taking it. After a few hesitating seconds he took it.

“You are being too generous. I have been wanting to ask.. why? And I do not only refer to the wine” Thorin said thus making silence dawn around them. Thranduil looked to the floor as he cleared his throat. He himself asked that question and he did know of the answer though it was difficult to explain.

“I have answered why I spared Tauriel and her children. The rest answers itself easily. I have been reminded what war does”

Thorin shook his head. “We never forget”

“Indeed, we never forget many things. Especially when someone saves the life of another’s son”

Thorin sighed and looked to the floor. He still held a slight grudge at the elven prince.

“I could never thank you enough and I have not even started in doing so. I do not excuse Legolas from his actions but I do believe that we can move on forward with being allies. We have much forgiveness and apologies to express”

Thorin nodded. His stubbornness must be kept away as he had a kingdom to rule and making peace was the responsible step to take. Balin would be proud of him if he were present.

“We cannot afford much more hate and death. And I will always thank you from sparring Tauriel and therefore saving my nephew and their children”

“Those children will be the physical link of both our kingdoms and races, if there is anything you may ever need, our roads and doors are always open”

Just in time the guard hurried in with the goblets and a wooden crate.

“I am sure there is much healing to be made, but change is upon us” Thorin assured and the merry atmosphere returned making Lundir nervous as he was in the presence of two kings whose history said that they needed to hate each other. He stood tall as he passed the goblet to his king and one to the much shorter king. The cheerful chatter was great and soon enough the cellar was filled with laughter.

\--

“And then he had us looking all over the kingdom for that crown!” Lundir teased with another full goblet in his hand as Thorin laughed like there was no tomorrow. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his guard but soon enough he was also chuckling as his heavy eyes closed.

“Nonsense, I also looked for it” Thranduil cried as he shifted in the small bench they were seated on.

Thorin and Lundir locked gazes and started to laugh loudly once again. The elf king sounded strange when he whined.

“Where did you find it?” Thorin asked wiping tears from his eyes. The alcohol scent around them was deliciously heavy.

Thranduil and Lundir laughed as the answer swam in their clouded minds. Thranduil had drunkenly made them search for a particular crown that he had been wearing all along but had demanded that it was not the one he was looking for. Moments later then he had realized that yes indeed, the crown was on his head the entire time.

But before they could make the answer known to Thorin, Lundir crashed to the floor and was soon snoring the seconds away. Thorin chuckled loudly as he shook his head. Perhaps elves did not hold their alcohol as well as they had made him presume.

“Did you forget where you have left your crown?” Thorin asked with the full intention to tease and laugh but Thranduil’s expression changed.

“Wine was my way to forget” Thranduil explained his eyes were bright as he drank some more from his goblet. The elf king’s hair was now rustled and his posture was not stoic and graceful anymore. Thorin saw depth in his eyes. Depth that he had not seen before even when he smiled or laughed.

“Forget what?” Thorin asked as his own mind swam through various memories he wanted to forget but had been seared into his mind… into his soul. He knew of that look that the elf king possessed and he found it strange how relatable he could be.

“Legolas’ mother… she was beautiful” Thranduil began his blue eyes cold but in a different way. “But her image wasn't her only beautiful attribute. It was the kindness in her eyes and the way her smile could make snow thaw. Something about her touch was almost life changing. I loved her beyond words could possibly describe”

Thorin hinted a smile as Thranduil’s eyes reflected so much pure emotion. His expression was calm yet something painful laid just beneath that admiration he had for someone Thorin would never meet.

“I'm truly sorry for what you have lost” Thorin whispered. It was evident that the elf in front of him had lost something of himself when the love of his life passed on.

“Legolas lost his mother and I lost myself. So he was truly the one who lost so much more. She left me a part of her, and for that I am grateful”

“The relationship between the two of you is… bizarre. But I can see that you genuinely care for each other, as it should be. He loves you very much”

“I am sure he still resents me, but I would give my life for him without a second of hesitation. He is my son and the day he was born into this world is one of the days of which every second is carved into my memory. Such a blissful day it was. The love one has for their child is truly incomparable, and I know you understand such love as you have your nephews”

Thorin smiled, even though the wine made his mind foggy. Indeed it was true, he was like a father to Fili and Kili and he was beyond proud.

“Their father died when Fili was young and Kili could barely even crawl. I became a father figure to both and helped keep their minds occupied when my sister lost her grip on life for a few days. I too would give my life for them yes… the fact that I would risk their lives for a stone is something I cannot believe I had decided”

They stayed quiet as Thorin’s words swam around them and the echo of their heartfelt conversation made the wine less heavy.

“We all make decision which strain us every day” Thranduil then said with a bigger meaning in his blue eyes. Thorin understood the reference and they both crashed their goblets together and drank.

“We have the future to look for. Our energy must be spent in strengthening our relationship and ensuring the safety of our borders. Orcs are a plague. Enemies are plentiful”

“Erebor must be kept safe for the arrivals and safety of the twins as well” Thorin noted and Thranduil nodded as he saw the determined glee in his eyes.

“Indeed. Perhaps those children will be more elven” Thranduil teased as he so gracefully lifted a brow.

Thorin scuffed and rolled his eyes.

“Those children will be strong dwarfs! They will be just like their father I'm sure”

“They could be girls” Thranduil argued but he knew males were far more common in the dwarven population so that perhaps, was a lost argument.

“Whatever they may be.. they will be defended and loved”

“Indeed”

Lundir suddenly awoke to the loud cheers but his head crashed to the floor once again.

“We should get him to a softer surface” Thorin said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do not misjudge us, Lundir is not an experienced drinker” Thranduil said as he made sure to defend the elven race.

They both chuckled as the elf on the floor turned with discomfort and his long hair covered his face from view.

Minutes later Fili, Hastos and a guard had to almost drag the kings and Lundir out of the cellar.

“We missed a great party” Hastos sighed as they exited the private cellar. He carried Thranduil and his lazy steps did not help him along the way.

Fili shook his head as Thorin grumbled and tried to walk straight. “Thranduil said he was going to show Uncle the library. Perhaps they got lost and ended up in there”

The three of them laughed as they separated and went to different destinations.

“Uncle!” Fili called as Bard helped him settle him on the bed yet his body was rigid and they struggled for a few seconds. Thorin flopped on the bed with a ridiculous groan.

“What happened?” Thorin asked as Bard pierced his lips so he wouldn't laugh. He never knew he would see the king of Erebor as he was now. His majestic self was left back at the cellar probably drinking more and actually being able to hold the alcohol well.

This will be a great story to tell the others.

* * *

Tauriel’s eyes flickered open with the intent of wanting to go back to sleep. Yet she found many candles flickering and Kili setting the last of their belongings next to the door. His eyes lit up as they landed on her and everything in her seemed to wake up wanting to feel him close to her.

She bit her bottom lip as he approached her and her hands stretched towards him on their own accord. He was so handsome it was almost painful. He chuckled as he saw her intense stare.

“Hey there gorgeous” he whispered kissing her nose and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Her fingers caressed his check and they shared the air for a few seconds more. She was ridiculously warm and it pained him to take her out of the blankets but they soon had to leave anyway.

“How long have you been up?” she asked her eyes still heavy but her heart was very much beating hard and awake. His hands never ceased to make her short of breath.

“A while, I brought you breakfast”

Tauriel’s forehead creased. “How long did you sleep?”

Kili gave her a small smile and she immediately rose further up the bed and didn't allow him to escape her embrace, not that he wanted to anyway.

“Kili” she whispered trying to catch his eyes.

“I couldn't sleep. I went to talk with Fili for a while, but I slept plenty”

Her heart skipped a few beats and she felt… sad. Her hands flew to the sides of his face.

“I didn't mean to frighten you” she whispered half cursing herself. She was adding more worries to his already heavy mind.

“I'm already frightened Freckles” he sighed and his eyes flickered instead of shining.

She immediately threw her arms around him drawing him close.

“Everything will be alright” he repeated nodding as to make himself believe that sentence.

Tauriel nodded as well and pressed kisses to his cheek as his hands caressed her stomach.

“I love you so much” she said with that tone to her voice that made his throat run dry. The candles around them seemed to gleam brighter. The sincerity in her voice just made his veins run warm. His wide smile that was so _him_ made her chuckle.

“Love you more my princess” and with that he dove for her lips and hands reached for anything to hold onto.

“Not officially a princess darling” she reminded him as they parted for air. “And that title scares me”

“You my love are royalty” he declared, his hands around her waist and then he picked her up above his head and twirled her around. Her laugh made his mind less heavy as it filled the cold morning with something which he wanted to feel each morning. He looked up at her serene and beaming face. She was just flawless, perfect in every way. It sometimes made him question how such perfection could exist yet he held perfection in his arms. She was real… she was his...

“And you are gorgeous” he finished his thought as he lowered her so their lips met once again.

Her feet finally met the ground with chuckled never ending. Something in him was relaxed and she knew that talking with his brother had helped him.

“We better get going” Kili then said suddenly taking his mind off her lips and eyes and remembering that they had to leave. “There is some breakfast in the nightstand, I will take your stuff down to the carriages”

She nodded as she got up and went to get her clothes and picked up some food off the plate as well. It would be cold.. nearly freezing temperatures so she dressed in thick clothing, much thicker than usual thanks to her protective dwarf. She smiled as she picked up yet another thin coat meant to go underneath her thick cloak.

“You really are dressing for the cold darling”

She heard Melori’s voice and she immediately smiled. Kili had left and had pled for her to wear all the warm garments.

“Goodmorning” Tauriel greeted as they met halfway for a tight hug.

“How are you?” Melori asked her voice heavy with worry.

“Better” she assured with a nod and smile. Melori seemed to look at her more closely trying to find any dishonesty in Tauriel’s green eyes.

Tauriel fell quiet when Melori’s fingers caressed her cheek.

“That light in your eyes… makes you far more beautiful”

Tauriel buried her face in her neck as she stood on her toes to reach her. “That light does leave sometimes. But it always returns thanks to you and Kili”

“And I’ll make sure it never leaves then” Melori promised with a knowing look and motioned her to the door.

“Time to go, I did see Kili in his brother’s room ready to come get you”

Tauriel gave a short sigh and looked around her chamber. Sentimental would never be a word she or anyone would use to describe her… but suddenly there was something cold lingering in her chest which made her hand fall down to her stomach. Melori had noticed that habit as of late, and she had concluded that it was something Tauriel did to calm herself.

She smiled and gave Tauriel the time she needed to say goodbye.

“It's foolish I know” Tauriel began with stinging eyes. “But somehow I don't like goodbyes anymore”

“Take the time you need darling” Melori assured but Tauriel gave one last turn around the room and with a smile walked out the door.

Melori smiled to herself and closed the door after them.

The hallway was busy with the the sense of departure and after making sure everyone had their belongings down at the carriages, they left.

“Great morning to embark on our return!” Bard announced as they all descended the stairway. Many at the kingdom were busy as usual and many curious eyes stopped to look upon their leaving guests.

“It's so cold” Tauriel giggled and tightened the cloak around herself. She didn't remember being this cold before. Usually the cold didn't bother her as much.

“Well it's cold” Kili agreed gluing her to the right side of his body and offering her some of his warmth which made her sigh.

“Thanks. You are like a hot furnace” she whispered as everything around them disappeared as she was know blissfully attacked by his warm presence. It was something that never left… that excitement she always felt when he was around her. It sometimes scared her, the way she depended on him. The strange feeling that left her mind feeling heavy when he was away. His children seemed to also not like the distance that was sometimes put between them both something that made her smile none the less.

“Anything for you my love” he responded quieting her thoughts, and they walked side to side as Fili and Bofur rolled their eyes as they walked behind the love birds.

“You are so warm” Bofur mimicked as he rubbed Fili’s shoulder.

“Anything for you darling” Fili teased while batting his eye lashes making Bofur fall into a laughing fit. Tauriel chuckled as Kili sighed out loud but eventually smiled.

“I love you too darling” Bofur answered and soon everyone was laughing even Thorin chuckled as he led them down the stairway.

Kili kissed Tauriel’s nose as her head was on his shoulder.

“Don't listen to them” he sighed with a smile. He couldn't stop smiling… they were leaving.. finally. The only matter that he was dreading was that she would be cold and this weather was not ideal to travel in.

“I’ll be fine” she assured voicing his worrisome thoughts.

“You could catch some sickness” he whispered looking ahead at the great back entrance that was open. His hand brushed over her stomach and she shook her head.

“I will be fine”

He finally smiled as he saw her attempt of diminishing his worries. He never got tired of looking at her… she was so beautiful and he couldn't stop thinking it.

“Sweetheart your gaze is so heavy” she whispered at his ear and her tone made him pick her up from the floor and twirl her around because he felt something happy and light in him. He was excited to take her back home… and to have some much needed time to rest from all the drama. Though he was sure he was being dramatic but showing his love for her would never stop.

Tauriel giggled and Fili looked at Bofur trying to decide if he should also pick Bofur up and the two dwarves laughed with each other. Kili didn't even notice as Tauriel’s beautiful laugh filled him.

Cold gusts of wind rushed inside and everyone got a great look at the white world outside. Everything was robbed of its color and replaced with glittery white. The falling snow seemed to pick up speed but it fell at a gradual pace. The fog was also going to be a dilemma as it was thick and heavy. It floated like a white ghost that begged for someone to get lost in it.

“You must hurry” Arandor announced, his eyes serious. “You need to try and make it out of the forest before the fog thickens”

“It's already thick” Hastos noted the obvious and Thorin and Gandalf looked at each other with worry.

“We will make it” Bard assured with a pat at the wizard’s shoulder. “The longer we stay here and discuss the worse it will get”

“He is right. The fog doesn't listen. It won't disappear if we whine about it” Melori stated.

They all rumbled their agreement and Kili walked off to tend to the horses that will pull their carriage.

Tauriel busied herself with distributing some blankets to everyone while Fili packed some last minute essentials into the carriages. Everyone seemed to be doing something so those who were not busy were easily spotted.

“I wish you the best in your journey” Legolas said his voice soften in volume by the howling wind. Tauriel moved her hair out of her eyes too look upon him.

She nodded but never did her eyes stay on his for long.

He approached her and she shook her head.

“Don't” she whispered taking a step back. “He isn't too happy and he will make a scene right here”

He quickly opened his palm before she walked away and she found something glittering inside. Her breath caught at her throat as she recognized the necklace he had yanked off her neck weeks before.

She took a deep breath before she looked up into his eyes.

“Legolas”

“Please take it. Remember when I gave it to you? I was so proud of you for being accepted as the captain that I didn't know what to give you”

“A hug would have been sufficient” she whispered as she closed his hand. “I do not want it back”

Legolas looked at his closed hand and after a few seconds he nodded. He understood.

“Travel safely Tauriel, and stay inside the carriage”

Tauriel nodded. “Do not break her heart. You will hear from me if you do so. Legolas I want you to be happy, I am no one to say otherwise”

Legolas saw the threat clear in her eyes but also saw the genuine honesty as well.

His eyes shifted from hers to Kili who was suddenly in front of them to the left of Tauriel. He was some feet away but Legolas could feel the threat clear in his eyes. His expression wasn't too happy. He gave one last smile to Tauriel and walked away. A second later, as if coordinated, Verya stepped into her line of view carrying two wooden crates which Tauriel took one.

They carried them to one of the carriages in silence.

“Take care” Verya whispered her hand caressing Tauriel’s stomach. “You will soon be showing, you are about one month and a few days along, another month and a half or so, and the little ones will not hide any longer. Few months after, I will soon be there to check up on you”

Tauriel smiled and looked down at her stomach, caressing it with both hands with utmost delicacy. Verya knew she would be a great mother by the excited sparkle in her eyes.

Tauriel looked up from her distraction and held Verya’s gaze and tried to erase the discomfort of the news she had found out the day before.

“I'm glad to have you. Thank you, your arrival will be appreciated”

“Not every symptom is cause for worry but if you don't feel like something is right then make your worry known. And I did wanted to tell that you may bleed...some small bleeding is normal” Verya announced, her voice professional and serious. She shifted her weight to the other foot so she didn't sink through the snow. “Do not panic”

Tauriel nodded even though that was a truth that she had trouble accepting. Any sign of blood would make her heart drop and her panic would rise high. She would absolutely go against what Verya was saying and truly panic and possibly want to faint, something she felt strange thinking of. Elves did not faint over anything unless it was an injury which was life threatening.

Verya saw the color leave Tauriel’s cheeks and suddenly she felt a sense of guilt in telling her something that perhaps wouldn't happen. But it was better for her to be aware then have her frightened of the unknown.

“You’ll be alright. The dwarven healer will be great help” Verya assured reaching for Tauriel’s hand.

“The two of you… should give this a try” Tauriel then said leaving Verya slightly shocked at her words. Perhaps Tauriel wanted to ignore what she had said about the bleeding.. or she genuinely believed that she and Legolas could... “Give yourself the chance, but proceed with care”

Tauriel moved forward to embrace her frozen form. Verya gave her a small nod and her eyes fell to the floor as she was embraced with her unique warmth.

“Talk with Elain” Tauriel added before she stepped away and waved to the dark haired healer. Her dark hair flowed with the wind and joined Tauriel’s longer fiery locks. Verya smiled and moved to say goodbye to Melori who was currently double checking the wheels on Tauriel’s and Kili’s carriage.

“Just checking for anything wrong” Melori had said with an accusing glare when she had seen Alros’ small smile.

Alros had approached her and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“Darling” was all he had said before he walked off.  
\--

“Tauriel” Thranduil called just as soon as everything was ready and they were set to go. His eyes fell to something wrapped in cloth which he held with care.

He removed the cloth and in his hands there laid a bow that took Tauriel’s breath away. It had great intricate carvings across the length of the limbs and the grip was a darker shade of brown then the rest of the wooden body. At close inspection Tauriel could see her name written in small letters at the bottom of the limb. Thranduil watched her captivated expression until she reached out and took it from his hands with great appreciation in her eyes.

“Haemir crafted it with the best of materials” he said as he saw her smile as she ran her finger down the sturdy string.

“I am aware that Legolas gifted you that bow, and I apologize for breaking it”

Tauriel shook her head. “You don't need to apologize. But I forgive you. Thank you so much”

If Thranduil had never been shocked before, he was then because Tauriel had closed in for a hug and he found that his arms were frozen at his sides. They had gathered a small audience a few feet away. He cleared his throat and returned the embrace and could not help but smile as he saw Melori’s approving nod.

“Take great care. I will be there when the little ones arrive. If there is anything you may need, the door is always open, as this is your home”

Tauriel could feel a tear glide down her cheek as she was overcome with emotion and a small gasp escaped her. Thranduil had lifted her official banishment and something within her lit up with happiness. She tighten the hug for a few seconds more to demonstrate what she could not say as her voice failed her.

“Thank you” she whispered after a few seconds, as she wiped her eyes. “Not just for the bow, but for everything. And of course, you are welcome to come when the time arrives”

Thranduil tilted his head in a small bow. His mind felt lighter and he felt accomplished to see Tauriel seem so flustered and thankful.

They all said their goodbyes. It was a heartfelt and almost surreal moment as the cheerful vibe from the Erebor guests would be missed. No one could have imagined that dwarves, elves, a wizard, a hobbit and a human could all reside in the same place and enjoy their stay… after some unfortunate occurances of course.

“Thank you for the hospitality” Kili called as he gave Thranduil and Arandor a small bow. “She is everything to me, and I thank you for sparing her without the need for more bloodshed”

Thranduil gave him a small smile. He saw so much strength in the young dwarf that he knew Tauriel would be safe with him. Not that he had any worries as she could take care of herself, but she would be well protected none the less.

“Safe travels” Arandor’s voice was soft as always as he was then called away by a guard. Kili waved at him and soon everyone was mounting the carriages and with urgency as the snowfall began to pick up some gradual pace.

Kili jogged to the awaiting carriage and stepped inside just as he heard Thorin thank the elves in a great speech and he could chuckled as he still sounded a bit drunk. Kili could hear Hastos faint laugh right outside their carriage. They both will change turns from steering the carriage and horses after Tauriel had seemingly lost the short argument that she could very well have a turn as well. Of course Kili had asked her to stay inside at all times and the sweet look he had given her made her soft and she had agreed.

“Your uncle and Thranduil sure did have a fun drinking night” Tauriel said as she also laughed and grabbed the blanket Kili handed to her. The soft cloth felt great in her hand.

“I brought the blankets that were on your bed” Kili admitted in a laugh as he looked sheepish. Tauriel could see his youth in the way he bit his lip as if he had committed the crime of all crimes.

“Thank you” she whispered when he leaned in and kissed her nose. He sat next to her and they both were under the small mountain of warm blankets and had left some for Hastos as well.

“We are moving!”

They all heard Bard’s cry and seconds later the carriage started moving. The small windows on the carriages were all completely sealed and shut so they could not waive out of them.

“Well, Erebor is awaiting” Kili said in an excited smile. She beamed. His excitement was quite contagious and much more by the happiness she felt when he smiled as he did now.

“Erebor shall get its king and princes back soon”

“And don't forget it's princess” he murmured with a wide smile. Tauriel’s cheeks flushed so easily when he used that tone to his voice especially when he called her a princess.

She pressed herself closer to him and her nose tickled his neck.

“You my darling are the sweetest”

“And most handsome dwarf you have ever seen” Kili teased as Tauriel rolled her eyes, her hand splaying at the side of his toned stomach.

“Haven't we established that you don't have a beard?” she then teased and hit a nerve as he inhaled sharply and with added drama.

“How dare you elf?” he accused as he moved to grab her shoulders and proceeded to attack her neck with sloppy kisses. Her laugh may have been heard all the way to the kingdom they trotted away from.

“Is that Tauriel’s laugh?” Gandalf asked as Melori nodded with a smile as she looked up from her book.

“Her laugh hasn't changed at all”

“You know her since she was small correct?” he asked as he leaned back on the cushioned seat and adjusted the blanket at his lap. It seemed like Melori would tell a story by the way she set her book aside.

“She was practically a baby, still is a child by our definition of age”

“She doesn't fight like a child” Gandalf added with a surprised and lifted brow. Melori chuckled as she shook her head.

“No. She is a very skilled and dangerous fighter. I would think twice of joining her in a spar game. I know she can protect herself but I can't help the instincts to defend her” Melori said as she stared at her hands and a ghostly smile appeared at her lips. “Though she is very dangerous”

“Let me guess. You were the one to teach her?” Gandalf asked with a glint in his eye. Melori was trying too hard to be modest and he had caught her.

“I did teach her how to use her daggers. She was my most skilled student among many who were far older than her. At one point I was criticized and accused that she was only skilled because I dedicated myself so much to her training. I wanted her to be able to defend herself when I wasn't there. If anything would happen she would have those daggers”

“Your love for her is great. I see why you dedicated your time to her didn't take a second of hesitation. And now that we mention it, those daggers she carries are beautiful and… sharp” Gandalf pointed out.

“It was a gift from Legolas and I. We helped her carve the details on it. And Legolas was the one who taught her how to use a bow”

Melori said this as she reached for her own. She preferred daggers just like Tauriel did, but no elf was complete without a bow.

“She had great teachers” Gandalf said in a smile as he admired the beauty of the bow she held in her hand. She passed it to him so he could admire it more closely.

It was a simple bow but just as her long dagger it had a detailed carving of a rose at one end of the limb.

“Beautiful”

Gandalf appreciated the touch of detail. It made an object or a weapon unique. Something meant for harm and death could have a lovely touch and that was well appreciated.

“Thank you. You know I never knew I would ride in a carriage with a wizard” Melori said with a smile.

“Not for long, it's my turn after Alros to face the snow and get the reign of those horses”

“I'm sure he is hating every second of it” Melori teased. “Alros isn't a fan of snow and fog. He needs to see everything as it is”

“Perhaps we share that common disfortunate, as nothing is as it seems”

* * *

“We have yet to arrive at the lake” Bard announced loudly as all the carriages stopped. They were in a small clearing where the fog wasn't too thick and they all took advantage of the break to stretch out a bit.

“The snow is so beautiful” Tauriel said in awe as Kili offered his hand to help her climb down the carriage’s steps. Centuries of experiencing winter, yet it was still so beautiful to her.

“It is beautiful” Melori’s voice was heard and Tauriel looked up just in time before a snow ball came hurling at her leg. Their golden and red hair contrasted so well against the snow and it made the scene far more beautiful with elven lasses there. Bofur and Bilbo were left gawking at them with respect of course. 

“There are many archers here with great aim… I wouldn't do that” Kili said as the three of them laughed and Tauriel shook the snow free from her clothing.

Melori then embraced Tauriel in a hug and rocked back and forth to try and warm her up. Having Melori there made Tauriel smile even more widely.

“I missed you too” Tauriel whispered in a teasing voice as her frozen breath danced around her.

Melori rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Gandalf and I were talking about you”

Tauriel’s eyes widened. Melori knew many stories about her… some that were embarrassing.

“What was the conversation about?”

“Nothing much” she answered with a wink and Tauriel fought back a smile to keep her serious questioning expression.

Tauriel was about to ask more when they all heard a shift in the typical noise. In half a second swords, daggers, an ax and bows were drawn. Melori pushed Tauriel back, who already had her sharp daggers in front of her, against the carriage and Kili stood in front of them with his sword ready. Everything happened so fast that Bilbo barely had time to take his sword from its sheath. He did so and stood there awkwardly but with a focused mind.

“What was that?” he asked, his eyes alert as everyone else's. Bard was next to him and his longbow swayed from side to side, ready to dismiss the waiting arrow.

Dwalin was the closest to the edge of the trail and Thorin was at his side in an instant as they searched for anything that was out of the ordinary. They disturbed the snow at their feet as they walked about trying to peer into the thickened forest.

“That was something” Tauriel warned as Melori nodded and half blocked her out of view in a protective stance. She could not see anything something that bothered her.

“Melori” Tauriel whispered trying to respectfully get her attention. She didn't move from where Melori had her pinned against the carriage so she was left to only seeing ahead from her left eye.

And there it was again the brush of some leaves that was not caused by the wind… because at that time, there was none. Melori’s head jerked to the place where the sound would have come from. The elves heard it first and then Alros was next to Thorin and Dwalin. Tauriel couldn't deny the fact that her hand tightened at Melori’s cloak as she tried to still hold onto her dagger. It was beyond her to want the protection but then one quick look at her stomach frightened her so. She didn't want any more danger threatening the little beings inside of her. It had all been too much already.

“I do not smell orcs… but there is something” Alros announced his eyes serious and his stance rigid. He turned to look at Melori who without looking at him gave him a small shake of her head… she didn't smell anything familiar either and Hastos was equally confused. Alros could see her concentrated eyes scanning the space where the noise had come from. Tauriel was behind her almost completely out of view.

“We should get moving. Perhaps it's a wood animal” Gandalf said as he tried to ease the nerves of the tension filled moment. Bofur nodded next to him with a nervous smile.

“If it would have been an orc…” but Bofur didn't finish his sentence as the noise was now heard again. Alros ran forward with Dwalin close by.

“Kili stay with her” was all Melori loudly ordered before she too dashed into the woods with Thorin close to her heels. Tauriel’s heart began to race as her body and instinct ached to go after her.

Her hand feel to her stomach… she was carrying far too precious cargo to risk going out there. The images of the past where she had faced death now collided in her mind. The thought of not being strong enough haunted her. She got short of breath and her eyesight blurred. Kili felt her tension without needing to look back at her. And she cursed herself for not being able to control herself.

“You should get inside the carriage” Kili blurted as his body now blocked hers. She shook her head vigorously, a determined glare settling in her eyes. She didn't smell anything peculiar but her instinct was on high alert.

“Where are they?” Fili asked with impatience after a few minutes as Kili and the others also shared the worry. They all stood still and surveyed the area. Bard’s arrow was ready to fire and Bilbo was next to him not taking his eyes from the space in the forest where they all had disappeared to. He thought that he could go… he could hide and look for them. It would be so easy to do so he just had to...

“We should go after them” Tauriel then said as her worry increased and she shifted her weight in a nervous stunt… she needed to go get her back.

“Tauriel” Kili whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated on the snow at her feet. Her hand did not leave her stomach as she tried to calm her anxiety and Kili was also trying to keep himself from going after them as well. However leaving Tauriel’s side wasn't an option for him.

Then, suddenly they heard some voices as they approached. Tauriel could literally feel her heartbeat going back to a normal pace as she caught a glimpse of golden hair and saw them all returning.

“Thank Mahal” Kili sighed lowering his sword but he felt Tauriel freeze behind him. She had seen something and a quick look at Hastos on top of the carriage ledge confirmed it.

“What...Who... is that?” Bard asked as the strange guest came into view behind their company. Melori did not look happy as her dagger was still in her tight fist something that alerted Tauriel even more.

Everyone’s eyes were upon the stranger, who was no stranger to all.

***

“It’s a peculiar odor. Yet I can barely pick up the scent ” Melori whispered as Alros circled around her and nodded. Thorin kept his sword close by as his heavy boots disturbed the virgin snow at his feet. They had been investigating the area for a few minutes and he was confused as to what caused the noise and the elves’ discomfort. One thing he was sure of… elves ran very fast. It was as if they were birds and they flew through the forest barely disrupting the fallen snow. Melori was indeed the faster of the pair. Dwalin and him had caught up to them with no problem but… he had been impressed.

“Come out” Thorin then called his voice deep and demanding. Everything was white…. but there was a lot covering their view. The forest was thick and branches that managed to be spared from the snow poked around them. Dwalin hit one of the branches away with annoyance.

Alros caught the slightest color ahead of them. It was a blur but his keen eyes saw it.

“There!” he announced and everyone tensed their arms.

“Is this how you welcome old acquaintances?” the stranger finally spoke with a deep voice. Everyone readied their weapons and Alros could see the threatening stance of Melori something that stole the breath from him. She still looked so  _beautiful_ … but so damn dangerous. He quickly cursed his mind from being so skillfully distracted by her.

“Come out from behind those trees” Thorin ordered once again with his patience thinning as Dwalin stood next to him with a glare in his eyes. His axe was tight in his hand making his knuckles whiten as the snow around them.

“You are trespassing” Melori then said her eyes looking at Alros and then looking back at the huge oak tree in front of them. “This is Mirkwood and the guards at the entrances should have been alerted of your presence. We did not hear of any guests visiting”

“I skillfully avoided your guards”

Thorin and Dwalin exchanged looks… that voice was familiar. They had heard it before.

“Do not worry elf, they are alive and well”

Melori’s patience nowhere to be seen and Alros could see that. His hopes now laid in the intelligence of their guest. Yet, he was the only one truly aware of Melori’s wrath.

“Come out before I go after you, and believe me when I say this. It won't end well for you” she threatened her voice filled with malice. Alros placed a hand to her shoulder trying to calm her down. She was beyond alert and threatening… there was something about her that changed when Tauriel was in any hint of danger.

“I knew Mirkwood elves were less wise and more dangerous. You have given me proof”

Melori snarled.

Alros and Dwalin pretty much had to hold her back for the guest’s safety as it finally appeared in front of them.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading!  
> A small cliffhanger at the end there ;) though I am sure you are all aware.  
> Ines, I hope you enjoyed the wine cellar scene ;) It could have been a bit longer sorry xD  
> See you all next chapter. Much love to you all <3


	60. Winter White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOONG chapter!!  
> So we continue with the stranger they have found at the forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back!!  
> Brief apologies... I am so sorry I was gone for so long. I decided to keep this chapter long to sort of make up for being gone for 7 or so months! Oh wow its been long...  
> I hope you all have not given up on me! The story continues and since I am on summer vacation I can update much more often.  
> <3 I hope you enjoy this chapter and sit comfortably because its quite lengthy!

“Who are you?” Alros asked as he held Melori back, who stepped off to the side and away from his grasp. Her hardened facade did not shift and she kept her dagger to the side, tight in her right hand. Dwalin and Thorin glanced at each other nervously… the she elf was giving off dangerous vibes neither of them wanted to mess with.

The stranger then smiled welcoming the danger and lifted a brow. He was sure his name was known among the wood elves.

“Beorn” Thorin was the one to answer as he allowed his sword to fall down to his side and he returned it to its sheath. His stance relaxed and so did Dwalin’s who was urging Melori to do the same with raised brows. Alros remained alert and of course Melori did as well. Truthfully she was still making the space around them uncomfortable as her glare could cut through the cold air around them.

The white puffs of air that arose from their breaths filled the circle they had unconsciously created as they surveyed their guest.

The tall shape shifter was covered in white splotches of snow and his beard and eyebrows were whitened. His eyes went over to Melori’s dagger held in her hand and a half smiled formed. Typical for elves to never become comfortable around strangers even those who they have encountered before. The elves in front of him though were considerably dressed better than the guards he had seen at the entrance of the forest. He thought all of this with a scrutinizing stare on those pointy eared in front of him.

“I see you have made some elven friends” Beorn noted as he looked at Thorin and Dwalin. The elves looked slightly confused. “I did advice you to be careful with them”

Thorin cleared his throat and intervened before the elves could send cold glares.

“We met Beorn before we needed to cross the forest. He gave us shelter, food.. advice” Thorin explained as he cleared his throat to get Melori’s attention. She was currently processing every detail of the semi stranger in front of her. He was tall… with a seemingly strong and hairy body and he obviously wore no upper body clothing. Perhaps the cold did not affect him much. The others had described him appropriately.

“What are you doing here? You have wandered off from home” she noted as her glare did not leave her eyes. Beorn lifted a brow. He was not appreciative of the tone the golden haired elf was giving him. He presumed she was accustomed to receiving answers as she held her head high and her eyes demanded answers.

“Who are you to ask such question? You do not look like the Elf King” he pressed with clear challenge in his deep voice. Thorin and Dwalin slightly panicked as Melori’s face darkened. Her cheerful eyes which had light kindness in them darkened to something far less inviting. Alros saw it too and he stepped towards her trying to get her attention.

“I am one of the elite members of his council. I have the right to ask you such question” she shot back taking a few steps toward Beorn.

“He is a friend. He won’t bring us harm” Dwalin assured wanting to interfere but Thorin shook his head at him.

“A friend does not hide behind a tree and forces us to draw our weapons. Our companions at the road are probably still on alert and worried”

“Melori” Alros whispered with a slight shake of his head. “Calm down darling”

“You should listen to him” Beorn said as he crossed his arms and Thorin sighed under his breath. “That attitude can get you killed”

Alros’ ran his fingers down his face with exasperation… he was done defending Beorn and he stepped to the side. But Melori tapped her fingers to the side of her leg and took a deep breath. She was not going to play the little game Beorn was wanting to play.

“If Thorin is able to put away his sword in your presence then you mean no harm” she hissed her voice still wearing a thin drop of venom. “I trust him. But make no mistake. I do not trust you”

“I do wish to know why you have come” Thorin asked with curiosity in his voice and a hint of urgency to grab Beorn’s attention away from her. Melori stepped away still wanting to verbally fight as Beorn had gotten her angry. But she was no child, and she had to control her annoyance.

“I heard of the ruckus. And I have heard of your victory. I wished to see it with my own eyes. It has been a great accomplishment what you have done King under the Mountain”

Melori could now see the wise spark Beorn possessed and Alros’ tense shoulders relaxed.

“You have the company of a fiery and intense elf” Beorn pointed out turning to Alros who momentarily furrowed his brow. “I wish you the best”

Dwalin snickered as Beorn walked ahead not waiting for anyone to follow. Melori shot Thorin an accusing stare. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a soft smile.

“He doesn't mean any harm” Thorin assured with what he hoped was a convincing tone.

“Perhaps he doesn't like elves” Dwalin suggested shrugging his wide shoulders.

“You would be correct” Beorn called over his shoulder.

Thorin sighed. He could not wait to get home.

Both Melori and Alros looked at each other as he sighed. Melori still did not relax her hold on her weapon as most of them had. As they shuffled through the snow Alros looked at her dagger but she shook her head. She was trained to always be alert around others. Even if she had heard mentions of such stranger, she was still going to be ready. And she did held grudges at those who have put her kin in danger.

“Genuinely surprised to see you here” Thorin loudly stated, interrupting Melori’s thoughts, as they all followed Beorn.

“I am too. You mentioned you don't like to get involved in affairs outside your boundaries” Dwalin voiced his thoughts as well as he pushed yet another branch out of his way as he could hear a quiet conversation the elves were having behind them in their native tongue. He turned around to see Melori looking exasperated and Alros reaching over and draping an arm around her shoulders. She welcomed his touch but her expression did not change. Dwalin knew she was having an issue with accepting Beorn’s presence as she was very serious in the rules the kingdom held.

“I can hear your disagreement from here elf” Beorn said yet he did not stop walking and did not look over his shoulder.

“Melori” she corrected him. “My King should be aware of your presence here”

“We are close to leaving this forest so your king doesn't need to be disturbed with news of my visit”

His eyes then turned to Thorin as Melori huffed in annoyance.

“I only saw some of your company” he whispered as his eyes fell slightly with a hint of genuine sadness. “Did some..”

Thorin quickly shook his head as Dwalin closed his eyes in fright of the possibility.

“They are in Erebor as only some of us came to Mirkwood” Thorin explained and to the elves’ surprise, Beorn nodded with a smile.

“I am glad” he said. “I did see some unfamiliar faces there. I do have to ask, why does the crimson elf captain catch my attention this time? There is something different about her”

Melori’s head jerked upward to Beorn as Tauriel was mentioned while Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other in confusion. They have met Beorn before...

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked.

Beorn finally stopped to answer.

“I saw the ferocity in your will to protect her. I am familiar of the look a being takes when they are willing to give their lives for a loved one” he said looking at Melori. “Are you her mother?”

Melori was hesitant but she shook her head. “No, but she was in my care since she was a child. So perhaps I can very well say that she is like my daughter and I love her as such”

Beorn gave her a nod and another question appeared in his mind.

“There is something interesting about her.. what is it? I don't remember sensing that energy within her”

They were all surprised to see curiosity lurking in his light brown eyes as he looked at them. “She is pregnant” Melori answered taking a step forward. Beorn nodded as his suspicions were brought to fact. “As you may remember her name is Tauriel. The one with the brown hair at the top of the carriage. That is Hastos”

“Is he the father?” he then asked in a whisper yet the answer was already flying around in his mind. There was something so strange about the being residing within her. He doubted an elf was the father.

“No… My reckless nephew is the father of those babes” Thorin said with a smile. Beorn was wide eyed as he looked at Thorin.

“Kili” Beorn said in a chuckle. “It has been a long time since I have heard of such alliance”

“Rare indeed” Melori agreed with a smile. The simple thought of Tauriel and her babes brought a wild grin to her lips.

“Twins” Dwalin then added as they all walked forward. Beorn once again blinked in surprise as his long legs stopped in their path. There was not much that he had not witnessed in his many years yet this sparked some honest curiosity.  

“I must speak with her. It is such a rarity” Beorn said with curiosity lingering in every word. Melori’s protective instinct once again fired up and she gave him a cautious look.

“I did not enjoy some of you lurking around my property years ago. But we shall move on as we share mutual friends” was all Beorn said and Melori gave him a disbelieving look and rolled her eyes in a seemingly immature gesture even shocking herself.

* * *

 

“Beorn” Bilbo whispered in confusion as the dwarves lowered their weapons.

Hastos and Bard all froze as they looked at the giant…. man.. in front of them.

“What are you doing here?” Bofur asked with a smile as he advanced forward to meet their surprise guest.

Tauriel saw as Kili and the others joined him. Fili dragged Bard along and presented him forward as the one who killed the dragon. Beorn bowed low and many of them snickered at Bard’s frozen expression. He had not mastered the way to welcome such title and respect and truthfully he was still gaping at the creature in front of him.

Beorn also tilted his head as Gandalf greeted him and they shared a few easy words.

Melori walked towards Tauriel with her weapon still in her hand and she saw the way her eyes were still aware and alert.

“Why is he here?” Tauriel asked and she noticed how Melori covered her once again from view. She knew Melori became protective but something told her that she was acting more in the spectrum of stubborn _and_ protective now. And perhaps she knew the answer as to why.

“Melori” she whispered but Melori shook her head as if knowing of her thoughts.

“He is quite brusque as you all described him but they know him as a friend. He aided them on their journey” Melori informed her. Hastos furrowed his brow as he heard of the help the shape shifter had given their companions.

“He knows” she then stated as her hand caressed Tauriel’s stomach. “He is quite curious about it…. and your union with Kili”

And as she said that they heard the subject being thrown in discussion.

“I hear you are to be a father” Beorn said as he stared down at Kili who nodded with an enthusiastic smile. The young dwarf before him looked far more mature than when he had met him, and so did his brother. With closer inspection, he noted a difference in all of them. Something far more serious lingered in their expression… more heavy, but their jokes and smiles were still genuine.

“You have heard correctly. Twins actually” Kili said with another grin. He turned to Tauriel who shifted uneasily at Melori’s side. But she managed to smile but they all could see how she kept her smile thin and somehow forced.  

The four elves came to join the huddled group.

“We do know this shapeshifter” Hastos announced. “Quite the dilemmas and arguments we have shared”

“He did not enjoy us trespassing near his home” Tauriel explained to all the questioning looks. “Hastos was with me and some guards when we paid him a visit a few years ago”

“I do not like visitors” Beorn announced glancing at Thorin but then he broke out in a thinned smile as Thorin and the dwarves agreed with his statement.

“Attacking us when we meant no harm was conveying that message in a poor manner” Tauriel said her voice a bit sharper than she meant it to be. Beorn’s eyes darkened as Melori tensed beside Tauriel and so did everyone else.

Kili went to her. “Tauriel” he whispered.

“We tried to be civil. But he chose violence. And his agreement was that he stayed away from the forest and we would stay away from him, which we agreed to” Hastos grumbled crossing his arms as Alros shifted uneasily at his side. Tauriel sighed as Kili looked at her with a warning look in his eyes.

Thorin and Dwalin glanced to each other with rising nerves. Now it had made sense why Melori was far from welcoming when Beorn had stepped into view. He had attacked Tauriel and her guards. They could only imagine of the damage he had done.

Beorn walked forward with heavy steps and his eyes fixed on Tauriel. It was as if a switch was turned on and Tauriel had her daggers in hand. Kili had no choice but to draw his sword and stand by her, and slightly in front of her. The rest of the company did not know what to do but they all were tense and once again their weapons were drawn. Thorin was the only one whose hands were empty.

“Beorn” he called with a threatening tone.

And of course Melori walked forward and stopped Beorn’s advance with a forceful hand at his chest before he could even blink and Alros could hold her back. Her hair seemed to wave around her at her sudden stop before him. Beorn did lift a brow, surprised at her strength.

“Not a step closer” she whispered in a quiet voice but her sharp tone made everyone freeze and made the air around them colder. Her dagger was pointed at his chest as she looked up at his eyes with threat clear in hers.  

“Your elves had their weapons drawn that day. They were clad in armor and looked ready for a fight. That crimson elf came to me as if I was someone who did not belong there. As if I was another foul spider they needed to get far away from your forest or kill as if I was a parasite!”

“Tauriel was following orders” Melori shot back in defense. “They did not have violence in their minds”

Tauriel inched closer.

“I did ask for a conversation. But you did not want to hear anything we had to say” she then added stepping forward from behind Kili. “We were not planning to make you leave”

“I did not kill anyone nor did I ever set foot in your forest since today” Beorn growled as he defended himself.

“Yet you harmed several of us. Some were close to death...” Hastos said remembering that day.

Gandalf suddenly appeared and he promptly reached to hold Melori’s hand which was holding her sharp dagger. Her icy eyes moved over to him and fought to be kept cold yet his warm eyes were a melting hers.

“We can set the differences aside. It was a misunderstanding Melori, we can discuss this but at Erebor. The snow is not going to wait for us to make an agreement. And Thorin needs to send word to Ered Luin”

Melori seemed to think of Gandalf’s words for a few seconds. She sighed heavily and tightened her hand at her dagger.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” she asked and Gandalf gave her a nod. Beorn’s eyes were calm but underneath there was some darkness that disappeared when Melori dropped her elongated dagger. She stepped off to the side without another sideways glance at the now relaxed Beorn. Tauriel and the elves seemed to agree as well as they began to lower their sharp weapons.

“We should get moving. You are welcomed to ride in my carriage” Thorin proposed as the stagnant air flowed with less tension.

“You should hide that red hair of yours” Beorn suddenly said looking at Tauriel. “Against the snow… it's such a clear target. Enemies could be lurking around. But I am not one of them”

Tauriel looked around to all the eyes that were on her and she nodded with a blank and slightly curious expression. She had forgotten to do so before departing, so she pulled the hood of her cloak over her hair silently as Beorn followed Thorin to the first carriage.

“He is right. I could see it from many feet away” Melori whispered still on the edge as Tauriel arranged her hair and pushed it inside her cloak.

“Yours too” Tauriel teased and Kili chuckled as Melori smiled glancing down to the floor. Melori pulled her hood as well as Alros walked to their carriage.

“My turn” Melori said as she climbed to the ledge of the carriage and took the reigns. She gave Tauriel a smile as Hastos entered hers and Kili’s carriage.

“I'm going to join her” Tauriel announced and Hastos gave her a questioning look before throwing a blanket to her. Tauriel catched it with a perfect swipe of her hand.

“Tauriel” Kili sighed as she shut the door. “You said you were going to stay inside”

“I’ll be fine. Besides she's gonna be there with me” she whispered pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

He sighed pulling her closer, as he kissed her cheek and nodded. One hand went to caress her lower stomach and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she tried to convince him. He playfully narrowed his eyes as he knew of what she was trying to accomplish.

“Alright” was all he said with a roll of his eyes. “Keep warm”

“Alright… well I was going to go even if you had said no” she left with a wink of her eye and Kili narrowed his once again as she provocatively bit her lower lip. She was so perfectly cruel sometimes.

“Mind if I join?” she asked Melori and she chuckled nodding her head.

“Of course I don't mind beautiful” she responded and she lent a hand for Tauriel to take and she was lifted onto the carriage. To say Melori was strong was quite the understatement as she literally lifted Tauriel onto the ledge of the carriage using only one arm.

“You are light… very light” Melori explained as Tauriel sat next to her and splayed the blanket across her legs and also covered Melori with it. The cold didn't bite at them as much as it did  the dwarves, Bard and Bilbo, but the warmth of the blanket was gladly welcomed.

Tauriel chuckled as Melori pressed a kiss to her temple.

The first carriage started moving forward and soon the caravan was on the move once again.

Melori ordered the horses to move with an elvish command and the carriage lurched forward to a relatively fast pace.

The fog was thick but their eyes could see the snow covered oaks and the glittery surfaces as tiny streaks of sun managed to cut through the clouds.

“You know, I am actually surprised the skin changer could fit inside the carriage” Tauriel thought to herself and Melori closed her eyes as she laughed. Now that was the Tauriel she knew….

Minutes of silence later they both surveyed their surroundings, both of them alert of course, but a part of them was really enjoying such a beautiful white scenery. There was something magical that the wind carried as if the darkness that spread around them was almost defeated by the beauty of the wild snow.

Trees were covered and sprayed with white as not a spec of any other color surfaced. It really was a breathtaking view.

In the carriage in front of them, Kili breathed in the fresh air and exhaled as the cold bit at his face turning his cheeks and nose red as he could feel his blood rushing to the rescue. He had grown accustomed to the harsh weather in their journey and now a sense of peace was planted in him as the snow fell delicately around him. The grand changes taking place in his and Tauriel’s life was mirrored so well by the drastic change of the season.

“Century after century, and this still takes my breath away” Melori said in awe as the road narrowed.

“I can't wait to show them the world” Tauriel whispered and Melori knew in an instant who she referred to. “To show them the beauty of winter, of spring and autumn. To show them gold colored hair”

She said this as she turned towards Melori who felt her eyes fill with emotion. Her red hair had snowflakes scattered on it and she looked absolutely stunning with the contrasting white color in it.

“Can I tell you something?” Tauriel asked a mysterious small smile forming on her lips. Melori nodded as she looked ahead and glanced sideways to her.

“Every time Kili is near, I can feel their energy glow. They are ecstatic when he is with me. Their little spark makes me warm and I feel like just smiling. I feel it all the time now, and it's something so wonderful I can't explain it with justice. Its as if they know he is there”

Melori smiled tenderly at Tauriel’s love reflecting in her green eyes. Such a beautiful light green. The excitement and adoration in them made them far more beautiful.

“I feel the same thing when I'm near you. I can feel their energy jumping around. Their singing is loud and clear” Tauriel murmured and Melori felt herself freeze, nothing to do with the cold air. The sweet sentiment of Tauriel’s words made her heart flutter and beat as fast as the horse galloped through the snow.

“Really?” Melori asked, her smile growing wider and Tauriel laughed breathlessly with a nod, the lazy clouds from their breaths floated around them.

“That… that is so brilliant” Melori whispered wrapping an arm around Tauriel, drawing her close to her side while she held the reign of the horses with her left hand.

The speed they carried was impressive as the snow was beginning to grow thicker. The wind blew at their hair, pulling down their hoods and creating gold and red curtains behind them as the fallen snowflakes hid in the strands.

“These children will be loved by many, especially by me” Melori murmured tapping Tauriel’s stomach, such dangerous elves were now embracing with twinkly laughs.

“Though, it would be naive to expect everyone… to do so” Tauriel heard herself whisper with a pained tone to her voice as her eyes fixed on the road.

Her eyes filled with a hint of darkness and sighed as any protective mother would. Melori hated to hear that tone in her voice as she quickly brushed her cheek to offer some comfort.

“With time, everyone will become accustomed to them Tauriel”

They both grew quiet as the air grew more serious. Melori could be correct but Tauriel knew that it could possibly be a long and treacherous journey to find acceptance from every elf, dwarf and anyone else who would know about her children. It was to be the grand rumour flying around the lands: an elf and a dwarf expecting children was sure to be quite the attraction.

“I want the best for them” Tauriel whispered as she took a deep breath but before Melori could answer their horses neighed loudly as if something suddenly panicked them. Melori immediately ordered them to stop.

“Now what” Tauriel said as all the carriages stopped and she had a second to hear the strange panic in her voice which had her confused and raising her brow at her own tone. Kili was next to their carriage with an alert look and after looking at Tauriel he turned towards the forest. Alros looked at Melori who of course was searching for any shift of color of their white surroundings. But he saw that she didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

“I feel like we all need to start carrying some rabbit feet” Bofur grumbled with his sword raised in front of him.

“I hear nor smell anything” Beorn called as he shook his head. Thorin gave him a nod and turned towards Bard.

“We keep moving. Perhaps the horses spooked over some small noise”

“I doubt there is another one of me” Beorn murmured with wit in his eyes and those closest to him snickered.

“I see the problem” Tauriel called with a pointed look as she stared at the horses in front of her. The laughs minimized as they turned towards the horse she was pointing at. She climbed down from the carriage and cautiously approached the panicked horse. The smell of the blood was more defined as the wind blew harder against them.

“His foot” Melori said as she winced at the bloody gash at his pastern. She was no stranger  to blood nor afraid of it but the sight of an injured innocent animal made her frown.

“It's alright” Tauriel softly whispered to the horse trying to calm him down as he slightly hopped and neighed his discomfort as Alros touched the wound with a soft cloth. Tauriel brushed a hand down its mane and spoke in strings of elvish which Kili found himself still unaccustomed to since she barely spoke in her native tongue. He was mesmerized by it.

“It's beginning to swell” Alros informed as Beorn walked to his side interrupting Kili from smiling like an absolute fool at Tauriels soft voice. Alros furrowed his brow as the skin changer got closer.

“I will tend to it. The horse will not be in comfort if we leave the wound without binding and cleaning it” Beorn proposed and his voice was suddenly soft. His large hands extended to take the cloth from Alros’ grasp. The elf gave it to him with a grateful nod and then Beorn crouched in front of the horse.  

He proceeded to press some snow to the wound, and cleaned away most of the blood. They heard him whisper soft reassurances and Melori was surprised to see the horse immediately calm down.

Beorn now seemed tamed and something in his aura had changed into a welcoming and warm feeling.

Bilbo remembered how he had felt a bit of fear when he had first met the skin changer and now with a small smile on his face he saw that Beorn was far from frightening. He indeed possessed a kind heart which no dark memories could completely destroy.

“I am quite knowledgeable in the art of mending a wound” Beorn announced as he tied up a white cloth around the horse's injured leg.

Melori gave him an appreciative but silent nod.

“We move forward” Gandalf declared as he patted Beorn on the shoulder. His voice was loud as the wind was thrashing about more violently.

“Its getting colder” Kili said as he turned to Tauriel. She was ready to argue but she sighed as Melori cocked her head to the side clearly taking Kili’s side.

“Get warmed up with Kili” Hastos said climbing up their carriage and taking on the reins. “It is my turn”

Tauriel nodded with a defeated laugh as Kili kissed her cheek tenderly. She waved to Melori who was now surrendering the reins to Alros who took them after kissing her with fiery passion.

“What was that for?” she asked with wide and sparkly eyes.

“You just look so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself ” he whispered leaning into her ear and she felt her skin heat up with his breath. The beautiful torture of his alluring touch made her teeth bite her bottom lip.

“Well don't ever stop yourself” she answered back with hinting wit.

She gave him a warm smile and a wink as she climbed the stairs and went inside the carriage and closed the small door with force as the wind tried to keep it open.

Over at her carriage, Tauriel contently sighed as the warmth surrounded her. Kili chuckled to himself as he heard her content exhale.

“See you like the warmth” he mused as he covered them with a thick blanket with her legs curled on top of the cushioned seat. She smiled as she gave him a small nod. She fell into a blissful state soon after as her head rested at his thighs and his thumb caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his touch and on the wild sound of the wind knocking at the carriage’s window. Her hand fell down to her stomach from inside the blanket and stayed there.

“We should beat the oncoming storm. If not Thorin said we would camp at the shores of Laketown” Kili informed but received no answer as she had fallen asleep.

“Sleep well my darling” he whispered as he too closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

* * *

Kili suddenly opened his eyes in a state of panic as the sound of the wind became louder. He looked down at Tauriel who was still asleep. Her fatigue had suddenly claimed her after nights of unrest and drama. He covered her thoroughly with the blanket that was sliding off her as the carriage moved violently for a few seconds here and there. He shivered as he could feel the cold sneaking in through the crevices of the carriage, sneaking past to attack the warm blooded. And then they stopped moving.

He quickly and carefully lifted Tauriel off of him and placed a small fluffed pillow beneath her head. She sleepily blinked her eyes open.

“Shh. Sleep some more” Kili whispered and his voice lured her back to the peaceful sleep her body craved. Truthfully, aside from wanting her to sleep, he also did not want her to step out into the cold. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as his protectiveness had started to be noticed by him as well.

He moved to the door, opened it and quickly stepped out so no cold would would hurry in.

“Are we near Laketown?” he asked as he approached the huddled group. He had a hand close to his face as snow was being blown around them by the wind.

“We have passed Laketown a few minutes ago lad” Dwalin said as he placed a heavy arm at Kili’s shoulder. The group chuckled as Kili lifted a brow.

“I apologize” he said with a grimace as he turned to Hastos who shook his head.

“It's alright, I didn't have the heart to wake either of you”

Kili gave him a thankful smile.

“We can still move forward” Melori announced as she came into sight. Her hair looked ever so beautiful around her and left some of them gaping at her beauty, especially Bilbo and Bofur whose eyes sparkled.

“I agree” Alros then said as he shook snow off his boots to no avail. “I cannot see far but I am sure we can move on especially with the wheels the carriages have”

“If we get stuck out there it will be more dangerous” Thorin sighed contemplating their options. “At this edge we have some trees for cover”

“Thorin you still have to send word to your people that Erebor has been reclaimed” Gandalf yelled his reminder as the whistle of the wind was tremendously loud.

“He is correct” Bard said in a nod as he clutched at his coat.

“We can take a risk and get caught in the open or stay here and risk waiting for far too long” Gandalf said as he looked at everyone. Their options were laid out clearly.

Thorin looked at Melori and Alros as her eyes flickered to the carriage where Tauriel was sleeping.

“You mentioned that there could be orcs out there wanting revenge” Melori said her voice taking upon a serious tone as she came closer to the huddled circle so that she didn't have to raise her voice.

Bofur glanced over at her and nodded.

“I remember at the second attack that many of them knew she was carrying heirs. Not all of those present were killed. Many fled”

Melori’s eyes darkened and Kili was now aching to go back to Tauriel’s side. His body was turned toward the carriage as to keep it in his rage of sight.

Silence fell among them all as they all found the threat of orcs killing Tauriel’s and Kili’s children to be quite the unimaginable nightmare.

“Then we have to move forward. Staying out here is will result in being clear targets. I will not risk anyone's life” Thorin ordered and Melori and the rest couldn't agree more.

“The journey continues then” Beorn said speaking for the first time.

They all moved quickly to their places and Kili took Hastos’ place and grabbed the reigns to the horses. A stern look fell upon his determined eyes. He needed to get her home. They all needed to get to Erebor as soon as possible.

“Melori” Alros said as they both sat at the cushioned seat as the door was closed and they started to move. Her eyes were busy looking to the floor and he noticed her to be distracted. He reached for her chin and guided her to look at him. “It is most likely that another attack won’t happen”

“I hear more mentions and details of these battles and my heart thunders wildly at the thought of her being in the middle of it all. I should have been there with her” she responded as her eyes glanced over at him. She took a deep breath as she leaned back.

“You trained a fighter my love. A deadly one. I know it hurts you especially to know she fought a deadly battle” Alros said coming to sit at her side. “But she survived”

“And I am thankful every second of each day she did. But at what price has she survived?” Melori whispered with stubborn tears at her eyes. “There is so much pain and darkness in her eyes. So much she wants to tell me but can't as the memories are too painful. I am someone she can trust but she can't speak to me”

She shook her head as she now looked outside the window with the curtain drawn to the side.

Alros pressed his lips to her temple as she felt a tear slide down her cheek and more followed.

“You want to help her, but she will talk when she is ready”

Melori nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Alros embraced her and she lowered her head down and into his neck. His fingers grazed her soft skin along her temple and slid down to her cheeks and soon her lips.

“When was the last time you slept?” he asked and she chuckled and rose to meet his eyes. He gave her a stern and serious look and lifted a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

She knew he was being serious and she guiltily looked away.

“Melori”

“I had much to do at Mirkwood these last couple of days. And I’ll sleep once I know she is under a stone roof”

He was about to argue but she gave him no room to do so as she contained the determination in her features. No one could tell her otherwise. She was unyielding.

“Stubborn and beautiful I see” he sighed and she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips and as she pulled away he grasped the sides of her face and kissed her deeper and more firmly. Her mouth opened to deepen the already passionate kiss.

“This is not a great idea” she whispered, her tone drenched with desire contradicting what she had announced. Alros gave her the opportunity to stop their actions by slowing down yet her grasps and kisses did not die down.

Their actions became more demanding and in a rambunctious moment Melori climbed on his lap and straddled his hips in which had become their signature move. It was bold and Melori held the reigns but it matched her personality perfectly. Alros pulled away from kissing her lips, and instead, brushed them along the line of her jawline and received a string of incoherent words from her. Words from Sindarin and the common tongue were whispered in her voice and it had him feeling warm all over.

Whilst she dug her fingers into his shoulders, his lips and tongue moved down her neck as his fingers undid her cloak and soon after it fell to the floor. After skimming over her collarbones, his fingers found the laces to her bodice and hesitantly started to untie. More of her flushed porcelain skin began to sneak into view.

He looked at her with a questioning gaze but she passionately pressed her lips to his as to silence his hesitation. Alros untied quickly and soon her dress slackened around her shoulders. She made a humming sound as his fingers brushed her warm, ivory skin at the top of her breasts. Soon his mouth replaced his fingers and she was left saying his name in complete and sweet oblivion.

They possessed a hunger within each other and they soon realized if they did not stop their alluring actions they would give themselves to each other in a moving carriage. A violently moving carriage...

“Alros” she whispered her face flushed, turning a soft pink color. Judging by the tone of her voice she wasn't glad that they had to stop. She gasped out loud in a chuckle as she heard the disappointment in her own voice. His eyes opened, eyelashes touching his skin, she was so close she could count each one.

He stopped his ministrations at once and sighed deeply.

“I agree. It wouldn't be wise” he admitted with a tight smile that soon turned into a playful one as her fingertips grazed his lips.

“We are acting like young ones my love” she remarked with a twinkly laugh. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she dove for his lips once more.

“If this is acting young, I never want to grow old” he whispered at the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly the carriage jumped upwards and they both laughed with hysteria as she held on to his tunic to avoid getting thrown away.

“I'm starting to agree a bed would be more suited for this” Alros mused to himself as he shook his head and felt her smile at his temple. “A soft bed with pillows”

“Are you excited to see Erebor?” she asked, playing with his hair and coiling it around her long fingers. She was the one who was trying to change the subject to give their bodies time to cool down and catch up with the fact that NO they were not going to turn the air hot with their actions.

“In fact I am. I have heard tales of such kingdom. And to see it with new hope of rebuilding, well it is quite exciting. Thorin is in fact an incredibly wealthy king-to-be”

“You warmed up to the dwarves fairly well” she said with hints of pride in her voice. He gave her a warm smile.

“Tauriel needed my support. And I have learned that dwarves are not too brusque as we have thought”

“Indeed” she agreed wholeheartedly. Their races had a clear opportunity to learn much from one another. And she hoped that everyone would take it. Yet there was some hesitation in her thoughts. And Alros voiced them.

“It can be a treacherous road. Not all elves or dwarves would approve. But we can find peace and live in harmony side by side” Alros claimed with that tone to his voice that made him sound wise and fierce.

His face then changed as he studied her.

“Melori. Do not seek more arguments with Beorn”

Melori’s eyes changed drastically and he knew she would shut down. However, before she could climb down from his lap he firmly clasped her thighs. She looked up to meet his eyes with a dangerous yet slightly playful stare.

“Release me” she demanded with that tone of hers that would have made anyone else do as told.

“No” he challenged maintaining a stern face.

He could see her internal battle she had with herself as she thought of what to do. She smiled a malicious smile and grasped his forearm.

“Have we proven which one of us is stronger?” she asked with deadly wonder in her voice. He narrowed his eyes to accept her challenge. Seconds later she pushed him back with half her strength and tried to pull herself out of his tight hold. She changed her strategy and grabbed his hands instead and then used her entire strength to grasp and push which made him gulp in uncertainty. She laughed as he finally let her go.

“Aha!” she shrilled but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him. Her breath hitched at her throat as his passionate kiss made her head spin. Their hunger for each other was yet not satisfied and she had to be honest with herself… if she had less control her dress would already be at the floor of the carriage.

“Young elves indeed” Alros teased as they both shared a laugh. Something about carelessness brought them both strange comfort. It's strange enough that something young and passionate was ignited in both of them as their love grew. They both could agree that passion was not just for young souls though.

Melori now looked into Alros’ blue eyes and felt a bright spark in them, lighting her on as well. She had never felt this sort of excitement as deeply as she did now. The sort that left one agitated and gasping for air yet would chase that adrenaline like no other addiction. To chase after a loved one meant to crave the caress of their touch. To demand to be showered with their kisses and to want to indulge in the sound of their voice.

“You are thinking” he observed as he smoothed out the thoughtful wrinkles at her forehead with his thumb.

“I have never felt something like this” she whispered as she swallowed her uncertainty that was beginning to rise up for the millionth time. “It's frightening”

Alros looked pained as he saw her sudden discomfort flash across her face. She removed herself from his lap and sat beside him as she rearranged her dress and they both ran their hands through their messy hair.

“We could proceed at a slower pace” he suggested, his voice even and low. If he was to be honest to himself, he was hopeful she wouldn't deny their obvious attraction. He feared she would once again try to ignore her feelings.

She smiled as she arranged her dress and hooked her cloak around her ivory shoulders.

“I didn't mean to imply I want to do so” she argued softly cupping his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch and gave her a questioning look. “However… it might be a great idea to... wait”

He nodded and of course he agreed to respect her wishes. Yet with a closer and deeper look into his eyes she could see his slight pained disappointment and she leaned in close enough to rub her nose to his. The perfume of her skin was close yet again and he felt his heartbeat accelerate.

“You are not a very skilled liar” she whispered truthfully.

“The crave I feel for your skin cannot be easily masked my love” he murmured and her eyes shuttered closed as he ran his lips down the side of her nose, to have them run up once more and plant a kiss at her forehead. “But, your wishes are my command my lady”

* * *

“Kili”

Hastos looked up at Tauriel’s sleeping form as she whispered Kili’s name for the second time. But this time he could see uncomfortable lines appear at her forehead and she seemed to squeeze her eyes shut and her hands turned to white fists. He closed his book and debated with himself if he should wake her up.

Yet as he decided what to do Tauriel screamed making Hastos jump in his seat and drop his book which landed with a loud thump at the floor. Her screams were blood curdling as if she was being tortured or put through great pain. The carriage immediately skidded to stop and Hastos hurried to her side as the carriage door was swung open.

“Tauriel” Kili cried almost pushing Hastos out of the way. She was wide awake and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her eyes were wildly staring at Kili as if she was deciding if he was actually standing right there in front of her.

She could feel a slight panic and a questioning energy bouncing around her as her hand then fell to her stomach. Kili noticed her actions and stood there quietly. She closed her eyes in confusion and surprise as she felt as if her babes were wondering what was wrong. She was breathing harshly through her nose trying to stabilize herself.

“What happened?” Hastos asked with panic as Kili brought her face to his chest and he sighed. He could feel his entire being aching in pain for her. It devastated him to see her being broken as she was.

“Nightmare” he answered as everyone else appeared at the door. Melori climbed on with a frantic expression and stopped as she saw Tauriel shivering in Kili’s hold as no sound escaped her.

“Tauriel” she whispered as they all fell silent but the harsh wind around them was high pitched. Melori could feel her heart breaking as she saw Tauriel’s blank eyes stare into nothingness. The eyes that Melori was so familiar with suddenly looked strange and lost. It was as if she was still trapped in what had caused her so much panic and despair.

“It's alright my love” Kili whispered as Melori moved towards them and caressed her back with a reassuring touch as Kili stroked her cheek. The contact finally made her cry and drove her out of the shock she was lost in. It was as if she floated back to the surface of a body of water, gasping for air. She finally could breathe and felt the pressure disappear. She held onto Kili as if doing so was the only way she could stay present and not return to the clutches of darkness whose claws were waiting around the corner for another opportunity to grab her.

“Nightmares. They are quite violent and real” Gandalf explained to Beorn and Bard who were looking mildly confused. Beorn gave him a blank nod as he seemed to exactly relate to Tauriel’s demons.

“They don't leave. I try to ignore them but they don't leave!” Tauriel complained in a turbulent voice as she withdrew from Kili’s hold and scooted against the back of the gray cushioned seat. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to stop their shaking. She then looked up to Melori whose gaze bore into hers. Melori could see Tauriel’s cry for help and it was heart wrenching to witness so.

Kili swallowed heavily as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and rose and Melori saw the defeated look in his eyes. He had tried to help Tauriel in defeating her dark memories yet he fought the same darkness as well.

“Kili” Melori whispered looking at him and then glancing back at Tauriel. “Allow me to speak with her”

He gave her a nod and with a last, concerned look at Tauriel he climbed out as everyone gathered looked at one another and returned to their carriages. Bilbo was hesitant to leave but he knew Melori could handle the situation.

“She doesn't deserve that” Bofur whispered and Bilbo and Fili nodded with somber expressions. Thorin patted Fili on the shoulder and with a knowing look he made sure everyone knew that Tauriel would be alright.

“I will leave as well” Hastos proposed and Melori gave him a small smile and a low spoken ‘thank you’.

The door was closed and Melori could almost hear the quick beat of Tauriel’s heart as if even the wind stopped so she could talk to her. The carriage moved forward as the caravan began to speed once again.

Melori sat next to Tauriel’s feet feet which were on the cushioned seat. “Darling” was all she said to grab her attention. As Tauriel did not respond, she reached forward and moved her hands away from her face.

“I hate feeling weak” Tauriel hissed tightening her hands into fists at her sides and Melori froze at her deadly tone. She quickly saw Melori’s surprise and bit her lip.

“I apologize” Tauriel whispered but Melori already had her arms around her.

“I'm right here” Melori whispered as Tauriel’s arms tightened around her midsection yearning to be closer. She pressed herself to her as it would be the last thing she would do. Tauriel allowed her tears to fall freely and concentrated on listening to Melori’s heartbeat.

“You are not weak dear one” she argued as her hand caressed her warm cheek. She could not see Tauriel’s face but she felt her breathing slow down.

“I know you must say that. But I am” Tauriel said lifting her head and dropping her gaze. “You trained a fighter. I was a captain, I must be able to contain this. I apologize if I disappoint you with my inability to grasp control. Don't feel the need to say I'm not weak”

Melori shook her head and gave her a stern look to hold her eyes.

“I don't need to say it. I believe it. You my dear are not weak. And you do not disappoint me. You are the most courageous, strong, passionate and reckless soul I have ever known” she announced her voice leaving no room for discussion. “Dark memories weigh us down but they do not define who you are. I am sure what you all have witnessed and endured was horrible. But you survived. And now you must live. Prove to yourself that you are strong by not choosing to just survive but to live. To live without fearing those nightmares”

Tauriel bit her lip as she felt another wave of emotion wash inside of her. Her hands fell down to her stomach and she gave Melori a nod as more tears ran down her cheeks. Her fingertips caressed small circles at her tunic hoping her babies would calm down as well. They could feel everything she did, they shared an energy and she could feel herself calm down as she felt a responsibility to do so for _them_.

Melori could see Tauriel’s determination glow once more. Light returned to her eyes, and some of her pain in her eyes vanished and was suppressed once again.

“You can overcome this. Your children would be very proud. You are here” she whispered with certainty and swept Tauriel’s loose hairs around her ear. “Alros told me that I raised a fighter. And I agree with him wholeheartedly”

“Thank you” Tauriel wept as Melori gave her a warm smile and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I would change places with you in a heartbeat my darling” she confessed as she dried her tears. “To see you hurting as you are. Now that is my worst fear being brought to reality”

“I would never wish this upon you” Tauriel argued as she grabbed her hand.

“I cannot protect you from your own mind” she whispered and Tauriel remembered that Kili had said the same sentence.

“Having you here with me is enough” Tauriel affirmed with a genuine smile that reached her green eyes.

“Ahh.. there is that sparkle in those beautiful green eyes again” Melori declared in awe. Tauriel felt her cheeks blush and laughed, a sound which eased Melori’s worries. But she knew that Tauriel would need time and her nightmares were certainly not over. Yet she also saw that Tauriel was willing to fight back.

“I am trying. I slept longer than usual” Tauriel recalled with a small smile as she tried to ease Melori’s thoughts.

“And that certainly is an accomplishment” Melori agreed caressing her cheek once again. “When you are ready darling, I am here to listen”

Tauriel’s felt her heart miss a beat and Melori quickly reassured her.

“You need to talk about it my dear. It is a crucial step to do so”

Tauriel was hesitant, nevertheless she nodded and silently hugged Melori again. She just wanted her close and being in her arms felt like flying among the stars.

“I wish to tell you everything”

“Worry not my child, I am patient” Melori assured and she could not help but smile as she remembered the countless times she had held Tauriel as she did now. And when she had picked her up, Tauriel's small hands would grasp her dress or cloak so she wouldn't set her down on the floor again. Leaving her behind at the kingdom when she had to travel far would always break her heart. Tauriel would always play the strong little one and hold her tears but as they hugged for the last time before Melori’s departure she would cry endlessly. She made sure Melori would be the one to see her tears and her sadness so no one would see her emotions. She then made it her objective to try and always bring her along.

Melori smiled to herself in the silence of her thoughts that were always interrupted by the whistling of the wind.

Minutes of sweet silence later, Melori knew Tauriel had fallen asleep as her grip slackened slightly and her breathing fell to a peaceful rhythm. She moved her so she would be more comfortable and finally settled on placing her head at her lap.

She couldn't remember the last time Tauriel seemed to allow her feelings to be known so easily. She certainly was far more docile than the last time she had seen her and her head spinned at the sudden change within Tauriel that she could feel. Aside from feeling the energy from the lives within her, she felt a sudden gentleness, not weakness in any sense but Tauriel was far more vulnerable.

She looked at her as those thoughts crossed her mind, every single one being analyzed. Tauriel was a mother, that had changed her and will far do so as she gives birth to her children, secondly her soul belonged to someone who was entwined with her destiny and with her affection, and last of all she had allowed shields within her to crumble to allow Kili’s affection to grow within her. However, vulnerability had sneaked in as well.

“But you are strong” she assured out loud. Tauriel had not lost her strength, she had acquired more of it. She was a mother and Melori knew that she would fight for her children with determination and fury.

“I’ll always be here my child. You have my aid and my love” she whispered as she gently moved strands of hair away from her face. A cold feeling suddenly hit Melori as she looked at her. She felt like burying her dagger in any orc that dared to come close to her again. Revenge was not in Melori’s nature, but now all she wanted was to inflict pain in those who caused so much in Tauriel. She herself also knew of the mother instinct and protectiveness… it had always been present because of Tauriel.

“Take a deep breath” she ordered to herself as she inhaled. Such thoughts were not of much help as Tauriel needed her complete attention now. She needed her alive and not wanting to obtain revenge.

Her hand threaded in Tauriel’s hair and ran her fingertips along her braids, each intricately and delicately made with metal clasps sealing the ends. A fond smile took upon her lips as she remembered when she had twisted those braids herself for her when she was younger, and her hair had of course been shorter.

Her hair hasn't always been so intricately gathered away from her face as the first day she had laid eyes on Tauriel, her hair was loose and quite wild. It had shaped her face in a lovely manner and it had given something so innocent and reckless to her personality. That first day still roamed in her memory, and she will always treasure it so.

* * *

**

_“Child where is your family?” a stranger on a pretty white horse, with a torch in his hand, had asked her for the second time. She was neither responding nor making eye contact. She felt her hands shake and tremble as she kept them tightly fisted at her chest. She was breathing, she knew she was, but the breaths came and left in quick strides._

_Night had fallen and her eyes were only looking at the darkness of the forest ahead of her, she was suddenly so horrendously afraid of it. She was so scared. All she wanted was to hide and to cry but neither seemed to happen. Her feet wouldn't let her._

_The older elf glanced at the small elleth with questioning and alarmed eyes as he now saw blood stained on her delicate and ivory skin. Such color also stained her white dress._

_He climbed down his horse at once and drew his sword and looked around, carefully positioning the torch in front of his as his expert elven eyes searched. The forest was too quiet and it was evident that he was not alone. He returned his sword to its sheath. He grabbed the little stranger and it was as if he had lifted a feather as she was very light. And to his surprise she finally revealed an emotion in her expression, and it was that of fear._

_“I'm not going to hurt you” he quickly announced before she could squirm in his hold. Her lip pouted and her eyes began to water as he climbed on his horse and with a quick motion he ordered it to turn around and go forward. The small girl’s head rested at his left shoulder and with the same hand he took hold of the reign while the other held the beaming torch. She looked at the fire and then closed her eyes tightly._

_It had been a quiet and strange night and it was evident that something had occurred to one elven settlement. But it was too late to roam the forest and the the young one in his arms needed urgent care. He looked down at her as they flew down the forest path. He was sure her family was killed, and judging by the look in her now open eyes, she had seen death._

_“It will be alright” he said in a hopeful voice. “Can you tell me your name?”_

_The little one seemed to think about his question and stayed quiet as her small fingers played with the detailed pin holding his cloak._

_“Mine is Alros. Can you tell me yours?”_

_She stubbornly shook her head and hid her face by pressing it to his chest, her hair hiding it completely. He smiled softly and cradled her head closer to him._

_“How about I call you something? Since you don't tell me what it is?” he proposed. She seemed to be interested in such proposition as her large eyes shifted upwards and Valar… what beautiful eyes they were. A light and dark green that were mixed into a perfect shade. Such as the colors of a bright spring. And her hair… well her hair was bright red with hints of maroon as a sunset something that gave him an idea._

_“Little red…. I will call you that”_

_That earned him a small giggle which she quickly suppressed with her small hand to her mouth._

_“Ahh. You like that?” he asked as she once again hid her face._

_“We are almost there” Alros noted to himself as he then slowed them down. Branch after branch she did not lift her face as she closed her eyes and yearned to sleep._

_“Alros. You are out late”_

_A voice made her eyes open wide and she realized they had slowed down._

_“There is something bizarre going on” he announced as the guard at the post and the one behind him suddenly saw the small bundle he carried._

_“Alros… who is that?” the one with black hair asked. The little elleth did not make a sound and sat still._

_Alros gave them a small shrug. “I do not know. But I know of my instinct. There is something odd at the edge of the west side. And I'm afraid that the scent of an enemy lingered there. There has been an attack”_

_The elves saw the slight alarm at his eyes and voice and gave him a nod and they both glanced down at his little companion._

_“We will send guards down at once”_

_Alros shook his head. “I will inform the king and the council. And I will call for more guards at these posts. Stay here”_

_They gave him a nod and a slight bow._

_“Melori has returned” the other said. Alros paused and looked ahead at the road that led to the kingdom. He gave a brief nod._

_He left without another word and headed up the path, following the bend of the river. With a turn toward the rear entrance his horse slowed down._

_“Alros” some guards greeted and then their eyes filled with questions as they dropped their eyes to his arms._

_“We are here” Alros whispered and fear once again swam in her green eyes. He carefully stepped down and he found that she wouldn't let go of him so she was left in his arms._

_She looked around at everyone who was looking at her and tears were now in her eyes once again. She wanted her mother… her father… she wanted to be away from strange faces._

_“Who is she?” she heard someone ask as she hid her face and tried to stop her crying._

_“Where is Thranduil?” Alros asked not stopping his long strides._

_“They are in the hall. He and all of the council members. Melori has arrived”_

_“I know”_

_“Let me check her for wounds” someone advised. But as hands touched her the small stranger squirmed and protested, her little head shaking in protest. She began to cry as she hung onto Alros as if her life depended on it._

_“I won't cause you harm” the elven healer announced softly yet she was not convinced._

_“It's alright” Alros whispered signaling the elf to step back._

_“Thank you Irian but she is very frightened” he softly said as the little one cried and shook in his arms and he did what he could to comfort her. Irian frowned and gave him a final nod. The pregnant healer walked away with a reluctant step._

_Alros then quickly climbed stairs and did little to acknowledge the stares and questioning eyes. He found the large door he was looking for, which currently had two guards at its entrance._

_“Who is that…”_

_“Let me in” was all he ordered before the guard finished his question._

_The guards obeyed and opened the heavy door._

_He stepped inside and all chatter subsided. He took a deep breath as everyone was left speechless._

_Alros felt her turn her head towards the room and she visibly looked frightened. It was several second of tense and confusion silence that passed._

_The little ones breath came in slow beats as color drained away from her face._

_“Alros” it was Melori’s voice who grabbed his attention. She was the first to approach him with small steps._

_“I am very confused” Thranduil announced setting down some papers on the table. His blue eyes stared at their small guest and she turned her head towards Alros’ chest trying to hide herself._

_“Who is this?” Melori asked reaching him. She looked breathtaking as ever and it took great effort to keep his eyes from staring at her for far too long._

_“I don't know”_

_“Set her down” she whispered as to not frighten the small stranger as Alros obeyed. Alros saw that warmth in her eyes everyone loved as she looked at the red haired elleth._

_“Hello” Melori greeted, kneeling down to her stature as the girl looked at her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, but Alros raised a brow as she approached Melori with no hesitation and touched her golden curls. Melori smiled a smile brighter than any other smile Alros had seen on her._

_“Hello” the girl responded and Alros looked a bit shocked as he heard her delicate and soft voice. Everyone present did not know what to make of such scene and the king was currently looking beyond confused. Arandor, who was to his left opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he gave up in finding an explanation._

_“Your hair is pretty” Alros heard their small guest whisper in a shy and very quiet voice._

_Melori bit her lip and smiled once again. “Yours darling is much prettier”_

_“Your dress is so pretty. And your dagger is sparkly” she said in awe and Melori chuckled as the tiny being in front of her seemed to worship everything about her. She looked up at Alros as she laughed. Alros gave her a reassuring smile._

_She brought her attention back to the little hands that brushed her hair. She was so close to her that she could almost count each little freckle that littered her nose and cheeks. It was the first time she had seen such marks on any elf in fact red colored hair was also rare. Her bright green eyes held something so unique yet something else lingered which should never be present in a child. She swallowed heavily as she tried to hide the worry from showing._

_“Thank you my dear. My name is Melori. Can I know yours?”_

_She was pleasantly relieved when she gave her a small nod. Melori noticed her hesitation and she feared she would block herself away, when suddenly she spoke._

_“Tauriel”_

_Alros once again froze as she had told Melori her name, once again, with little doubt and no fear in her voice. Melori had thrived in making the little one speak._

_“A beautiful name” she said with a nod and a soft caress to her cheek, wiping away her tears, which caused her to smile and her little face to light up. Tauriel felt peace in her presence… she didn't know what it was, but she felt peace and safety in the golden elf in front of her._

_“Alros I have questions and you have answers” Thranduil then said sighing loudly with clear impatience._

_“What happened?” Arandor asked as his eyes didn't leave the scene in front of them._

_Little Tauriel then ran off to climb a chair as something sparkly had caught her attention as they all discussed what should happen next. Alros began to reveal where he had found her and expressed a sense of urgency. Melori then started to say that Tauriel had felt comfortable with her so she should be in her care and away from the discussion as it was no place for a child._

_Though Thranduil pressed her for her focus in the actions to take and she agreed that doubling the guards around the perimeter was a must._

_“They are all dead” Tauriel’s voice interrupted them. She was playing with the cloth that covered the long table and her straightforwardness made the silence loom. “Mommy said to run but I saw”_

_“Where?” Thranduil asked but Melori shook her head as she stared at Tauriel with terror written on her face._

_“Let me take her out of this. She shouldn't be listening to this” she said with a sense of urgency in her tone._

_“We need more guards to be sent on patrol” Nethelon urged ignoring Melori’s proposition._

_Everyone began to nod and agree and guards were called upon and sent to their posts. As Arandor and the king talked to the captain of the guard some of the elves present seemed still be mesmerized by Tauriel as they glanced at her._

_Daeron who was in the chair next to the one she was trying to climb, helped her up. She had to stand on the chair to comfortably reach the table._

_“What are you looking for” he asked in a soft voice as he tried to distract Tauriel from what the others were discussing so she wouldn't hear anything. The heavy door kept opening and closing._

_“That is a shiny sword” Tauriel whispered in awe._

_“Indeed it is. But I'm afraid you can't touch it. It is very sharp”_

_Tauriel’s eyes filled with sadness and they searched the room as Daeron laughed quietly._

_“Melori will not let you take it either dear one” he announced yet his voice remained far from harsh. In front of him was a child and he knew children could be a bit stubborn, but he was sure to use a soft tone. And no doubt Tauriel had gone through a horrific experience and the shock of it had not left._

_“Can I just touch it for two seconds?” Tauriel asked and Daeron saw the little fire of recklessness in her eyes._

_Daeron nodded silently finally giving in, he reached for the sword and Tauriel, with one little finger, touched the handle of the sword and she counted to two. It was an adorable gesture which Melori had also seen. It had her heart skipping a few beats as the innocence of the child in front of her had left her breathless. The little one was holding herself up quite admirably, and her obvious strive to keep her tears away was obvious._

_Her ears suddenly caught the beginning of the conversation that held the topic of whether Tauriel’s family was no longer living._

_“Wait” Melori’s voice interrupted their discussion. “Let me take her from here. She needs rest and a bath. She has visibly experienced a trauma she should not hear about once again”_

_She repeated once again, with more urgency in her voice._

_“You need to be here. Call someone else to take her. We do not even know who she is” Nethelon said in a sigh as this night had been ruined with yet another occurring._

_“No” Melori objected with a hard voice as she lifted Tauriel from the chair. “I will do so. And it doesn't matter who she is. She is just a babe who needs our help”_

_She turned to Thranduil who gave her a hesitant nod as they all saw fire in her blue eyes as she would argue with anyone who would disagree with her. It was so sudden… so sudden to see a protective fire in her. He knew Melori as he knew every tree of the forest and yet something was so different within her._

_Alros silently noted that it was not fear that made Tauriel’s little hand grasp Melori’s sleeve but it was a willingness to be in her arms that she did not display with him. He felt relieved that she would reveal to someone what had happened to her even though he had an idea of what that could have been. And of course…he thought.. who wouldn't grow fond of Melori?_

_Melori looked at him as she felt her stare. He gave her a small smile._   
_“Welcome back” he greeted and she gave him a small tilted smile as they looked at each other with fondness._

_She moved in to embrace him. “There's something about her” she whispered to his ear low enough to be barely audible._

_She turned around and headed for the door and Tauriel saw them all stare after them and gave a little wave to Alros and Daeron who both returned it._

_“We are going to my chambers” Melori announced, the heavy doors closing behind her. “You look tired little one”_

_Tauriel did not say anything but just stared at her. “I'm hungry”_

_Melori fought the urge to smile at the ridiculously adorable pout she made with her little lips appeared. She fought hard to manage and stop any worry from swimming at her eyes as she saw Tauriel’s blood stained dress so she smiled and gave her nod._

_“Then a stop at the kitchen is a must. What is nagging your appetite?”_

_Tauriel smiled excitedly and Melori could not help but caress her cheek._

_“Something warm”_

_“Hmm” Melori seemed to think as she then nodded with a serious and playful expression. “We shall look for something hot then”_

_They climbed stairs and Tauriel played with Melori hair. She carried her in one arm while her other hand pulled her dress as she climbed._

_“Such a pretty dress… and so long” Tauriel whispered as she looked at Melori’s train which softly glided behind her._

_“Thank you my darling” she answered. “I will get you a dress since you seem to like them”_

_Tauriel nodded enthusiastically._

_“I want a princess dress” Tauriel announced with excitement in her voice which was clear in her little face._

_“A princess dress it is then”_

_Melori laughed as Tauriel proceeded to raise her little arms in a small round of cheer._

_They finally entered the kitchen and Melori went straight to the large pans._

_“She is a guest” she answered the questioning stares they were receiving. “I am looking for soup and some bread. Warm milk as well”_

_Tauriel saw as an elf place the food in a small basket and handed it to Melori._

_“Thank you” she said and the elf gave her a small bow. Melori rested her hand on the elf’s shoulder and shook her head._

_“Azar… please no bows” she said giving the older elf a warm smile. “Instead, meet this little one. Tauriel this is Azar and he makes the most delicious of soups”_

_Tauriel suddenly looked shy and unsure and Melori felt her little hand tightened her hold on her collar. It was easy to guess that Tauriel did not meet others often._

_“Very nice to meet you” Azar said with a warm smile and Tauriel seemed to finally ease her hesitation. “Come on in any time and I will have any soup ready for you”_

_Azar smiled as Tauriel finally gave him a small nod and a small smile._

_“She is beautiful. Where does she come from? Which settlement? She is very young” he asked now looking at Melori._

_“We are not sure. But what I do know is that this little one is hungry” she said poking Tauriel’s stomach earning a delighted giggle from her. Her little arms were suddenly around Melori’s neck and her small face nuzzled at the side of her head. Azar saw shock cross Melori’s face at Tauriel’s actions and well as a warmth accompanied by it._

_“You are far gone Melori” Azar whispered with a smile and bright eyes. The little one now had someone fierce to protect her and he could tell that it had all happened so fast that Melori seemed to be unexpected of it all._

_“I seemed to be” she admitted sheepishly. “Thank you Azar”_

_They exited the kitchen as Tauriel lifted her face to meet Melori’s eyes._

_“He is nice” she agreed._

_“Indeed. He has a very kind soul”_

_“Soul?” Tauriel asked her small forehead creasing as Melori laughed at herself. Tauriel was a child. Of course some words wouldn't make sense to a child._

_“He is very kind” Melori finally agreed._

_“Like you” Tauriel whispered as Melori turned a corner. They were finally at the hallway leading up to her door._

_“You think I'm nice?” Melori asked with a small playful gasp. Tauriel nodded too excitedly and laughed as Melori tapped her nose._   
_“Well… thank you so much little one”_

_“Tauriel. Tauriel is my name. Not little one” she announced and Melori laughed again._

_“Little one” Melori repeated and Tauriel giggled and shook her head causing her red loose curls to bounce._

_“Tauriel” she said enunciating the syllables._

_“Little one” Melori replied as she nuzzled her face into Tauriel’s neck causing her to shriek in laughter as she tickled her._

_The hallway felt so long as Tauriel’s laugh made time itself stop and somehow distance was irrelevant. Melori finally asked herself what was happening as since she had seen Tauriel… everything else had stopped._

_She seemed to be deep in thought as she opened her door as all the questions now were made relevant in her mind. What nightmare had Tauriel gone through. She was very young so Melori did not have a difficult time making her laugh, that did not disprove that something had happened. Perhaps the shock of it all had not left her little body. And the blood at her dress was making a deep fear grow in Melori, something she had never felt before._

_“So pretty” Tauriel’s soft voice pulled her from her questions. She set the basket of food at a nearby table._   
_“You think everything is pretty little one”_

_Tauriel’s hands splayed at Melori’s cheeks and she nodded._

_Melori chuckled and shook her head as Tauriel’s attention was now lost to something else and her eyes grew bigger as she saw her lanterns which hung at one corner._

_“So sparkly” she whispered in awe and Melori carried her over to them._

_“You like them then?” she asked and Tauriel nodded and tried to reach so she could touch them. Melori saw her intentions and hoisted her up higher._

_Tauriel’s delighted laughs and giggles brightened the room and Melori couldn't get enough of such a beautiful sound. Her small hands touched each lantern with delicacy as Melori lifted her to touch each one._

_“That one” Tauriel ordered each time she had finished looking at one colorful lantern. They had colorful swirls and many had flowers in a pattern. The light they gave off originating from the candle within was colorful and peaceful._

_Melori finally brought her close. “Time for food”_

_Tauriel shook her head and Melori nodded. Tauriel shook her head again…. and Melori nodded with much more authority and a small laugh._

_“Yes” she announced and she tickled her sides and that's all it took to grab her attention away from wanting to continue touching the lanterns._

_Melori lowered her on the floor and she then really saw how… tiny... Tauriel was. She bounced around the room, her hair flowing around her. It reached the small of her back and it curled in tight but messy curls which bounced along with her._

_Her little feet which were covered in dirty little slippers skipped here and there as Melori watched her speechless. She was a sight to behold as she had never had a child this energetic. She was like a little bunny that hopped around from one place to another and explored every corner, or like a shooting star that was at the other side of the room in half a second._

_Suddenly at a skip too high and too sudden, a slipper fell off. Melori chuckled as she saw Tauriel sit down abruptly and wiggle her small toes._

_“Cute toes you have there” Melori said in a playful smile as she picked her up once again and grabbed her foot. Tauriel laughed and squirmed as she tickled her foot, her nails softly massaging._

_She saw a sudden change in Tauriel as her little hand caressed her cheek. She felt her very soul ache as Tauriel seemed… sad._

_“Hey darling” Melori whispered as Tauriel pouted and her lip quivered. “You are safe here. Nothing will happen to you. I am here with and for you. You are a strong little one”_

_Tauriel’s tears fell and Melori seemed lost yet something in her screamed orders… wipe her tears, calm her down, and make her smile again._

_She did just that. She sat at her bed and sat Tauriel on her lap._

_“I will take care of you darling” she whispered as Tauriel pressed her little body to hers. “Whoever did this will pay, and they will never hurt you again”_

_Her arm soothed her by sliding up and down her back and she hugged her._

_She wiped her tears away and pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_“You will be alright little one”_

_Tauriel gave her a small smile as Melori presumed she would do._

_“Not going to correct me with the name?” she asked._

_“I like little one” she heard her whisper causing Melori’s smile to brighten._

_“Do you like baths?” she asked._

_Tauriel shrieked and laughed and tried to get away from Melori’s tight hold._

_Minutes later, Melori scrubbed dirt and blood away from Tauriel’s skin and kept her occupied by giving her objects to splash around with so she wouldn't focus on the water turning a deep red color._

_“Alright we are all finished” Melori announced reaching for a towel. Her dress was slightly damp from Tauriel’s splashing and she was sure the floor was wet as well. But for being the first time she had bathed a child, she had not been completely hopeless._

_“I want to stay in here longer” Tauriel whined and Melori now once again saw her little pucker._

_“Your soup will get cold” she warned and Tauriel gasped as she had forgotten her soup. Melori took her out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her before she changed her mind. She also gathered her hair and patted it as dry as she could manage._

_“You don't have small clothes for me” she said once they were out of the washroom and Melori hummed in thought as she noticed she was right._

_“You are correct. I will go and look for something that will fit you. Something warm and light so you can sleep in it. Stay in here alright. Do not go out that door”_

_Tauriel gave her a nod as she was settled on the bed. Melori went to retrieve the soup and a spoon so she could start eating something but then she saw the hesitation in her eyes, and she tried to hide her distress._

_“What is it?” she asked tightening the towel around her small body._

_“Don't leave me” Tauriel whispered and she started to cry and her little arms extended towards her. Melori quickly hugged her and calmed her down._

_“Alright… I won't little one” she assured and Tauriel began to grow quiet and sniffed as her green eyes tried their hardest to stop their tears. Melori looked around for a blanket, grabbed a blue one at the foot of her bed and wrapped it around her._

_“You look like a little catepillar” Melori whispered tapping her nose lovingly. Tauriel smiled through her tears as Melori lifted her small body into her arms and headed out the door._

* * *

“Melori” Tauriel called as she gently moved her. Her own eyes were heavy with sleep yet the excitement had grown within her.

She felt her stir awake suddenly. “Are you alright?” Melori asked with slight panic in her eyes.

Tauriel nodded with a smile. “We have arrived”

Melori’s eyes suddenly became much more aware and her contagious smile formed on her lips. “Great!”

They both grabbed their blankets as their door was swung open and Kili’s head popped inside.

“Ladies.. we have arrived at our destination” he announced with a mighty voice which left them all laughing. Tauriel was the first to come out and Kili grabbed her from her waist and settled her onto the floor.

“Thank you” she whispered as he arranged the blanket around her. They shared a long look which allowed them to agree that a talk awaited them for later. But for now they would both swim in the gratitude of being home.

Melori stepped outside and her eyes grew big at the sight of the mountain. It was enormous and mighty.

“Valar” she whispered. “It looks far bigger at this angle”

Alros who was suddenly there, surprised her by wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Hastos was suddenly next to them looking so excited it caused Tauriel’s heart to flutter.

“I can't wait to go inside” he shrieked.

Noise erupted then as cheers and greets were heard and they all turned to look at those who poured out from within.

Kili turned in time to see his uncle’s fond smile as he inhaled and looked upon the entrance.

Not much later hugs, wild handshakes and group embraces took place.

“Nice to be home” Kili sighed contently as Ori came to him and crashed into them in an embrace.

“Careful there lad” Kili chuckled as Tauriel almost lost her footing. Ori smiled sheepishly but Kili brought him in for a tight hug.

“We missed you as well” Tauriel said pressing a soft kiss to his forehead which made his cheeks and nose turn a deeper red.

“And you are more beautiful than ever” Ori gasped and Tauriel bit her lip and tilted her head in thanks.

Kili lifted a brow to rattle Ori up a bit and it seemed as he cleared his throat and blinked.

“Welcome home. I'm going to say hello to Fili”

“You are so mean” Tauriel said as Ori ran off after Kili and they did a complicated handshake.

“Ahh he knows I'm just messin’ with him”

Melori, Hastos and Alros stayed close to them both as they all surveyed their surroundings. They seemed to receive curious stares as well as Beorn who stood beside Bard and Bilbo.

“We have many rooms next to ours. They are warm and spacious” Kili announced to the elves who showed their gratitude with smiles and nods.

“That sounds perfect” Melori said and then little voices screamed Tauriel’s name. Tauriel’s head snapped to the place of their origin and she saw as Tilda and Jesi ran as fast as their little legs could carry them through the snow. Jesi had come last as she had run to embrace her father but she was close behind Jesi.

Melori looked at Tauriel in question as the little girls came to a skidding stop before her.

“Tauriel!” they both greeted with wide smiles and bright eyes. They both embraced her as Tauriel laughed at their giggles. She felt her eyes glaze over at the sweet greet she had received.

“Hello” she said as she crouched down so little arms could go around her. “Ahh you two are the prettiest darlings”

“We took care of our diamonds as we promised” Tilda announced proudly and Jesi agreed.

“I am very glad. Now, I want you to meet some friends of mine. Tilda, Jesi, these are friends from the kingdom” Tauriel said as the girls looked at the strangers with curious eyes. They both gasped at the sight of Melori’s hair.

“Why do elves have such pretty hair?” Tilda asked as Melori laughed.

“I'm Melori dear ones. Hello”

Tilda and Jesi reached up to her and grasped her soft hair and Alros and Hastos could not stop their chuckling as two little girls looked beyond fascinating with her golden hair.

“You are very pretty” Jesi said with a nod.

“Are you Tauriel’s ama?” Tilda asked which made both Melori and Tauriel freeze in place.

“Why do you ask?” Melori asked with a spark in her eye crouching down closer to the girl.

Jesi seemed to think about it. And Tilda hummed in thought.

“I don't know. But the two of you are the same. You don't look the same but there is something… weird”

Tauriel looked a bit confused as Melori looked at her and Kili shrugged his shoulders. But before they could ask for further details Tilda gasped at the sight of Alros’ bow hanging at his side. It was white in color and little intricate details adorned the surface.

“I'm Alros” he announced crouching down as bright curious eyes looked his way. “I don't have pretty hair but I can teach you two how to shoot arrows”

Tilda and Jesi’s eyes grew wide and they each nodded with excitement. They clapped their hands and looked at each other with nodding heads.

“I'm Hastos” Hastos said and he seemed to take a second to find something interesting about himself. The girls turned to him.

“You have pretty hair too” Jesi announced and they all laughed, especially Kili, as Hastos seemed to frown as the girls played with the ends of his long hair. They reached high as hastos lowered himself for better access to his locks. He exhaled and looked uninterested as Melori and Alros seemed so lost in their chuckling. Hastos narrowed his eyes at the golden elf who quickly cleared her throat. Alros grabbed the girl’s attention and returned it to his bow saving Hastos.

“They adore you” Melori whispered to Tauriel. Her lips pulled in a satisfied smile.

“They are quite the pair. The energy surrounding them is wonderful” Tauriel said smiling while looking down at the girls.

“The dangerous and gruesome fighter is turned soft” Melori teased as Tauriel nodded with pride.

“Absolutely” she chuckled. “But I can still spar with you”

Melori raised a brow as she heard the challenge in her voice.  

“It's been years since we have done so. Are you sure?” Melori asked looking down to her stomach as Kili looked at Tauriel with doubt. He wasn't fond of Tauriel and sparing being mentioned in the same sentence.

Tauriel smiled at Kili to calm his doubts and gave Melori a small nod.

“I need to try and finally win” Tauriel chuckled as she voiced her hopes.

Hastos seemed to overhear the conversation and he gave a small shake of his head which he directed at Tauriel.

“Tauriel… I wouldn't spar with Melori even if we both had wooden swords and I was covered in an armor” he said as a shudder ran down his spine. Kili laughed into his hand as he blew air into them.

“I’ll accept the challenge” Melori announced looking at Tauriel.

Tauriel seemed to hesitate for a few seconds as she was really asking herself what made her bring up sparing in the first place.

“Alright” she finally breathed and bit her lip as she shook Melori’s extended hand. Perhaps she would regret it or perhaps it could be fun...

“Ahh Tauriel” Kili said with a pointed look.

“Don't worry Kili it will be an easy spar” Melori assured as Kili wrapped his arm around Tauriel. Tauriel sighed as she could almost hear Kili’s disapproval.

“You have my support and my cheers Freckles” he whispered as Tauriel pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Right… he was an exceptional liar and she knew the topic would be brought up again. She gave him a tight smile with a roll of her eyes.

Hastos seemed over excited as he couldn't stop smiling. In all honesty he wanted to see who would win and knowing Melori he was sure she would be easy on Tauriel yet something in the way her eyes sparkled told him she had other intentions. He glanced at her and the way her gaze held his assured him that she knew he was now curious.

“We should get inside. It is very cold” Melori said before Hastos could ask as he closed his mouth mid question.

Alros, Tilda and Jesi returned their attention from bows and arrows conversations back to the group.

Kili went over and lifted both of them in his arms so they wouldn't have to walk through the snow. Their loud giggling rivaled the sound of the harsh wind.

“What the girls said about the two of you is very interesting” Alros announced as they saw the carriages being steered inside.

“I'm very interested to ask them to explain themselves further” Melori said wrapping an arm around Tauriel as they all looked at the giggling girls as Kili playfully carried them.

“Indeed” Tauriel said in agreement. They were the last to approach the entrance and they all stopped before doing so. Tauriel admired the handy work that had been done to the entrance as it was covered in stone to keep the cold and snow out yet a door was also built with meticulous detail.

“We are being a bit dramatic” Hastos chuckled, as no one walked in as they all stood there at the threshold in awe.

Melori and Alros chuckled as he waltzed inside but quickly slowed his pace to wait for them as he realized that he did not know where he was going. The hall in front of the entrance was busy and the carriages were being unpacked and the horses were relieved of their harnesses. Many of the children began to surround the relieved horses and offered them apples, carrots and water.

Melori’s eyes widened as she took in the sights of the great indoors. The architecture skills of the dwarves was great and attention to detail was admirable. Torches everywhere around them lit up the sights and it was as if they stepped into a different world. The stone walls decorated with artworks, carvings and some gems exceeded their expectations greatly.

“Fantastic” Alros nodded with appreciation in his eyes.

“Beautiful” Tauriel agreed and then she caught sight of Kili still carrying Tilda and Jesi. Their giggles were adorable and the sight of Kili being with children made her heart flutter. Her hand fell to her stomach as a smile grazed her lips.

They approached her and Kili swirled with the girls in his arms.

“They are going to stay with us?” Tilda asked as she looked at the elves who were looking at every detail in the walls and surroundings.

“Yes” Tauriel answered with excitement and the girls cheered and laughed.  
“Elves are nice” Tilda said in a soft voice.

“And dwarves” Jesi announced quickly as Kili looked ready to protest. Tauriel chuckled at his readiness to argue but nodded in agreement as he was also said to be nice. Kili gave her a small wink and her cheeks grew warmer.

It was his talent to disarm her at any given second of the day. She exhaled and rolled her eyes as she moved to caress Tilda’s cheek and moved on to Jesi’s.

“We like Melori, Alros and Hastos” Tilda said as they all turned to look at the elves and there currently being greeted by the other dwarves.

“But you are our favorite elf” Jesi whispered with a seriousness about her.

“Yes” Tilda murmured and Kili and Tauriel snickered at their whispers.

“And you are our favorite dwarf”

“I better be!” Kili playfully warned tickling their stomachs as Tauriel also rejoiced in their playfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading dears!  
> I hope that wasn't too long. And I hope you all liked that little flashback with lil Tauriel!  
> And in my version of things, Beorn does not participate in the battle :)  
> They ARE BACK AT EREBOR!! yessss 3:) lets get the fun started.  
> See you all next week as I am going to try and post every week.  
> Thank you all, once again for reading, for the kudos, and the comments (which I am always a slut for ;*) . Tootles.


	61. Sent Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Shorter chapter today. I will never abandon this fic, as many of you mentioned you didnt think I would come back, but I always will :)  
> I hope you enjoy this one :)

“I'm sitting here with this ink and paper, realizing how far we have come” Thorin said as Gandalf, Balin and Dain looked up from the scrolls they were dusting off.

They had sneaked away to write the letter meant to be sent to Ered Luin. Thorin’s eyes seemed to sparkle as the tip of the feather scratched at the paper. It had been so long since he dreamed of writing such letter that will announce to his kin that they had made it.

“Makes every hardship worth it” he whispered.

“No side wins a war cousin, but to look upon you writing that letter is a privilege” Dain announced with a deep voice that wore a proud tone. He drank from the chalice at his hand and seemed to be in a merry mood.

“Erebor has been reclaimed. This mountain is to be called home once again” Thorin read aloud and Gandalf chuckled and nodded to himself.

“Indeed King Under the Mountain, it is home. Now if you don't mind, your majesty, please hurry as my appetite grows more and more” the wizard teased, a lightness of temper filling the air. The room was filled with relaxation as the fire crackled at the hearth and warmed its inhabitants.

“I am getting to the final part. And perhaps the most important one to lay out in detail” Thorin announced his eyes not leaving the paper and his hand not stopping its strokes.

Balin sighed out loud.

“Be very clear that the elves will aid them across the mirkwood. That they have been great help, but of course leave out Tauriel” he advised.

“And of course I'm leaving out the fact that my reckless nephew, and prince of Erebor, has impregnated her” Thorin sighed with a small smile.

“Don't cause Dis a heart attack just yet” Dain warned with a laugh. “I want to be there present to see her reaction”

The hair on Thorin’s arms stood up. “My dear sister… she is going to murder us”

“I think my appetite is gone” Gandalf said looking at Thorin and Dain. If Dis was more stubborn than those two cousins combined then they all needed all the hope they could get.

“We will send some familiar faces to meet them halfway as well. That will lessen the tension” Dain proposed as looked to Gandalf who had fallen deep in thought. Thorin saw it too as another thought of his own came to mind.

“Dis is a officially a princess of Erebor. She does have the power to potentially gather up the council and look into Tauriel’s and Kili’s relationship” Thorin stated ass they all looked worried.

“We shall not think of that now. It will only add some unnecessary stress” Balin said. “We still have many sections to rebuild and a council to establish”

Thorin nodded in agreement at last finishing the letter. He signed his name, stamped the paper with Erebor’s sigil and allowed the ink to dry.

“Very well. Let us go eat. We have to properly welcome you home!” Dain remarked with his fist in the air. Thorin smiled at his loud cousin who patted him on the shoulder as he stood with the letter in hand.

“I'm surprised you all didn't finish the food”

Everyone laughed at Thorin’s teasing as they made their way out the door onto the hallway.

* * *

“Oh this is beyond beautiful” Melori gasped as Tauriel and Kili took them to their rooms.

“The architecture is magnificent” Alros whispered with a smile as he looked at the huge columns that were carved with such delicacy. The vastness of Erebor rivaled that of their own kingdom.

“I'm surprised much of it is intact” Hastos commented as they descended the stairs that lead to the hallway that kept the rooms Kili and Tauriel discussed.

“Smaug destroyed the lower floors” Kili explained as they all moved along with their belongings in hand. “But these floors are relatively safe. Though I do advice for you to not wander off alone. Some of the older dwarves like Balin, Dwalin and Oin could take you in a tour”

They fell into comfortable chatter as the springs that Kili and Tauriel had gone to came into the conversation. The elves were rather excited to shower and explore Erebor’s pools. And of course they wanted to visit the treasure hoard as that place was a place most talked about out in the lands of Middle Earth.

“Here we are” Kili announced as Tauriel and Melori stopped their conversation about daggers.

“Our room is right there” she said pointing to the door next to the case of swords.

“There are three rooms that are clean” Kili announced pointing to three doors in parallel to theirs. Clearing his throat, he looked to Melori and Alros. He wasn't sure if they would share or would have their own chamber.

Melori’s cheeks warmed up as she tried to keep her features neutral.

Tauriel stood there, awkwardly waiting for the older elves to voice their decision whether they would share a room.

“I’ll take the last room on the left” Hastos quickly said as he hurried off to where he pointed and made his escape from the awkward moment.

Melori looked down as if avoiding Alros’ stare.

“I’ll take the next chamber following his” she finally said with a smile following Hastos.

“I’ll help you unpack” Tauriel proposed as she excused herself from Kili and Alros who stood there.

“The other room is very nice” Kili said with a positive tone to his voice.

Alros chuckled and reached down to grab his bags.

“Thank you. Your hospitality is appreciated Prince Kili”

“Oh no, please just call me Kili. And you are very welcomed. Dinner is going to be ready shortly. Meet me here at the hallway and we will go together so you lot don't get lost”  
Kili informed as he patted Alros shoulder as he nodded. The elf smiled and walked off.

They both went to their respective chambers as Kili sighed as he finally could lay down on the bed they had called their own.

Kili passed the door Tauriel and Melori had gone in and he could hear their faint conversation as he stepped into his room.

“Erebor is a great place” Melori said with a wondrous smile. “Truly is a place taken from a dream”

“Melori” Tauriel called interrupting her from what she was to say next. Melori’s hands stopped arranging clothing as she looked up to meet Tauriel’s eyes.

“I know that look my darling and right now is not the time for this conversation”

“I have been meaning to ask you” Tauriel pressed and Melori sighed. Tauriel’s stubbornness was almost admiring.

“Are you determined to give him a chance?” Tauriel asked and Melori’s hand tightened at the wooden column of the large bed.

“Sharing a chamber my dear does not determine our relationship, as well as not sharing one. I have said that yes I have given this a chance”

Tauriel shook her head as she stared at the elf in front of her. She knew her so well. She knew every shade of the color of her eyes.

“You are scared” she whispered. Melori’s facade changed and seriousness outlined her features. Her jaw hardened.

“Everyone says that. Please don't be like them all” Melori murmured trying her hardest to keep the sting away from her tone. She was speaking to Tauriel, she couldn't allow her voice to become cold.

“If fear is the one to keep you from being happy, then you must beat it” she argued, a feat which she herself had to work on.

Melori softly smiled which led to a sigh and shook her head. “I can't leap into this as fast as I want to. I can't give myself to Alros as quickly as you…”

Tauriel froze and Melori instantly regretted her words as soon as she heard them.

“As I did…” Tauriel whispered looking down to the floor, finishing Melori’s statement. She shook her head.

“I did not mean it in that manner”

“Did I disappoint you?” Tauriel asked, questions filling her head. It was if now she had truly thought about it.

“Darling” Melori whispered trying to ignore the question. Tauriel shook her head and sat at her side.

“Please answer me” she said grabbing her hand. “Kili was my prisoner. We found them close by a spider’s nest. His entire company was there but I heard him struggle on his own and I saved him. And in that moment I saw him I knew something changed”

Melori smiled looking at Tauriel’s eyes as she spoke in whispers remembering the memories.

“He was not subtle in his actions or words. But I tried to stop whatever was trying to creep into me. I didn't want this. I did not. But I couldn't go any longer without having him close. A few days later I took him out from his cell. I led us out the heavy door in the tunnels and into the forest. There I would take him to the clearing with the trunk in the middle of it. But instead he tripped in the uneven ground and then... “

She stopped and took a deep breath.

“Tauriel” Melori whispered.

But she shook her head and continued. “I kissed him and everything shifted as if he was the great adventure I have always yearned for”

Melori sighed and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Some tears slid down Tauriel’s cheek and she wiped them away.

“I thought of what you might think of my behavior. And I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to see you again and that you would hate me. I never told Kili about you because I knew I would fall into a deep sadness because I missed you terribly. I was so scared of what you might think of me”

Melori wrapped her arms around her as she soothed her by caressing her back.

“I did not know what to think when I was told” she began as Tauriel kept her focus entirely on her words. “I was told about the war, that you had been banished and that you were entangled in a difficult situation

“I was so shocked. I think I didn't breathe for many minutes. I felt so many emotions. Anger at Thranduil for banishing you without a thought”

“I deserved that” Tauriel quickly said.

“You did not deserve such a quick banishment as if you weren't someone important. I came back knowing you had gone through so much. I didn't even know how to approach you”  
Tauriel nodded aware that coming back to Mirkwood and receiving so many news must of have been very confusing and alarming for Melori.

“Darling.. I was so afraid with the idea of you being involved in a war. I was furious at Nethelon and Anira. I was shocked to know Castion was dead. And I was having trouble focusing on anything once they told me of the babes and about the dwarven prince. I was so confused. My mind darted to the fact that you had chosen to lay with someone something you deemed as impossible once”

Tauriel’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly as her gaze fell to her stomach and her fingertips drew little circles on her tunic. “The results of our actions are too precious to be bad consequences”

“Exactly” Melori said, stroking her cheek once again. “I am not disappointed in you my child. Never will I be. You followed your heart and gave yourself. You are young, and besides the love you and Kili share can't be ignored”

“It couldn't no” Tauriel said in a nod. She felt a lump in her throat as the memories of her and Kili’s lovemaking at Mirkwood came upon her like a wave making her slightly embarrassed as Melori was in front of her. She avoided her stare but Melori did not move her eyes from hers.

“And besides. I see the way you two look at each other. And the way your eyes climb his body….”

“Melori” Tauriel whispered sharply as she blushed so deep that she could feel her entire body heat up. Melori laughed at Tauriel sheepish expressions.

“All that I care about is that you are happy. I know you are”

Her hand caressed Tauriel’s lower stomach and smiled to herself. “You know, I think I know what they will be”

Tauriel quickly looked at her with wide eyes as she brushed some auburn hair strands behind her ear. “How?… I'm not even sure yet..”

Melori smiled to herself knowingly and closed her eyes. “I think I know”

Tauriel gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, as happy tears escaped her eyes as she shut them close once again.

“But I shall wait to voice my opinion until after you have an idea” Melori assured as her own eyes felt wet with tears that will sure fall. She couldn't look at Tauriel without imagining her holding two small bundles. And that… made her happy beyond words.

“Darling” she whispered as Tauriel smiled through the tears, still feeling speechless.

Melori hugged her again and kissed her cheek as both elves sighed in content.

“I'm not scared of anything. Seeing you so happy makes everything else make sense”

* * *

“To Ered Luin” Thorin ordered as he released the crow that chirped loudly. Dain, Balin and Gandalf watched it fly away carrying the promise met.

They shivered in their coats as the crow was finally too far away to be seen.

The snowfall had stopped but it was evident that the storm had not passed. The sky was hidden away by the fog.

“How do you feel?” Gandalf asked looking at Thorin who was still looking at the spot where the crow was last seen.

“As if this is all a dream” he whispered with a smile and he turned toward the mountain.

“Let us go inside and have dinner. I have many announcements to make and thanks to give”

* * *

“This is…. huge” Hastos breathed as they entered the busy dining hall and almost immediately every pair of eyes turned to them.

Melori could see some dwarves that were far from content with their presence as they whispered under their breaths to each other. Some laughed to themselves after looking at them and some glared with dangerous vibes making Melori slightly agitated. Her hand was not far from her dagger at her hip. Her dress glided across the floor and she gathered some fabric of her skirt on her hand as they steered around the rows of chairs.

“Ignore the ones that are rude. Melori… no fighting dwarves alright” Tauriel ordered trying to lighten the mood. Hastos smiled at Melori’s single nod. Her expression wasn't cheerful but her eyes were soft.

“She won't kill anyone… I hope” Alros said with a dismissive hand. His tone made Melori shake her head as a grin formed on her lips.

“Ah. Nice of you five to finally show up. Food is getting cold!” Dwalin hollered with a merry expression on his face and a mug of ale in his hand.

“Ignore those Iron Hills dwarves” he said as he shot glares to the ones in question and they turned their attention somewhere else intimidated by Dwalin. “Follow me”

Melori was the first to go after him as she couldn't stand seeing glares thrown at them.

“They will get used to us” Tauriel whispered taking her hand. She gave her a positive nod.

“Yes they will” she answered.

They arrived at the table where many familiar faces were seated. The long and wide wooden table was filled with food of all kinds. It all looked appetizing even to the elves. And it was a thoughtful touch that some elven food was in front of five empty chairs.

“Hastos, Alros, Melori, I would like you to meet the rest of the company” Thorin announced looking over his companions and cleared his throat. Melori chuckled as they all scrambled to their feet and wiped their mouths. They all voiced their greetings with waves of hands.

“Welcome” a kind dwarf first said as he gave them a short bow. “I am Balin. Thorin’s advisor”

Melori was the closest to him so she took his extended hand and shook it.

“I'm Melori. Nice to meet you”

“These she- elfs keep getting more beautiful as we go along” he said with a soft smile and Melori laughed.

“Thank you. Do meet Alros and Hastos. They seal the package of pretty don't they”

They all laughed and greeted each other. The elves went to each dwarf and shook their hand and immersed in easy chatter.

Dain was also greeted and looked mighty proud as the dwarves congratulated him on mocking Thranduil and still being alive. Of course the elves were respectful of their king but peace was made between the kings and it was fun chatter that circulated around them.

The elves and Kili sat down in the empty chairs. Hastos was next to Ori who along with Bofur, enjoyed a conversation about the food. Alros sat beside him while Melori was at his right side. Tauriel followed and then Kili who sat next to his brother.

“We will make an announcement of the reason you are here. And..” Thorin said taking a sip of his mug, as he looked at their elven guests. He was seated directly in front of them with Gandalf and Bilbo next to his side.

His eyes then darted to Tauriel and Kili who were smiling at something privately said between them. “Not everyone present is aware of their situation”

The couple visibly froze.

“We wish to wait a while longer until we make it public” Kili announced as Tauriel nodded.

“I won't be showing until a few months more” she said.

“Darling” Melori began touching her shoulder.

“You are carrying twins. I believe you will show far earlier than you imagine”

“Winter is here” Tauriel softly argued looking at the older elf who sat at her left side. “I can conceal myself easily”

“We don't want your visit to be spoiled by the rudeness of some present” Kili announced. “Those glares sent your way are going to be worse if they knew of the babes”

Melori turned to Thorin and then to Dain who seemed to agree.

“I can order my men to treat you with respect. But let's face it. I can't be hovering over them all” Dain sighed.

“We’ll discuss this later” Thorin advised with a smile directed to the couple. “Let's not spoil this dinner with tension”

“Very well said Thorin” Gandalf cheered as they all grabbed their mugs and made them collide with one another. They all ate the delicious food. The elves tried various meats and cheeses and had some ale.

Melori was impressed with Tauriel as she had never seen her eat meat. Alros also tried it as well as Hastos as they all agreed that it was delicious and juicy. Their backs was to the rest of the hall so they were saved from the glares of some dwarves.

Despite the glares, it was a great atmosphere filled with laughter and chatter. Some Laketown folks played some instruments and created a lively tone. Jesi and Tilda visited Tauriel and Kili for a while and went back to their families to receive their desserts.

“Make the announcements your majesty” Gandalf proposed.

Thorin smiled at Gandalf’s teasing voice.

“Can I get your attention please?” Thorin announced, his voice booming throughout the hall. However, the hall was too busy and loud to hear the king demand for their attention. Fili, Bofur and Hastos looked at each other and on cue they whistled so loud that Melori and Tauriel jumped in surprise at the loud noise.

“Valar” Tauriel said in a chuckle as Melori covered her ears.

“Delicate elven hearing do not do well with whistles” Melori gently hissed as a smile formed on her lips. She shook her head as Hastos and Alros laughed at her reaction.  
She furrowed a brow as she looked at her elven companions. They seemed so at ease. She had never seen them act so carefree and lively with strangers present.

Kili fist bumped Fili as if congratulating him for grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

Thorin cleared his throat as everyone's eyes were on him. His kin cheered his name as they clapped and drank.

Gandalf shushed them as Thorin gave them an amused look.

“I hope everyone has enjoyed the dinner. I'd like to thank those who have prepared the food. And a distinguished gratitude to Lord Dain for giving us vast supplies”  
He turned to Dain as he spoke.

“And of course my deepest gratefulness to you cousin for marching to Erebor at a time of need. Thank you for those Iron Hills warriors who fought with us. The doors of this mountain will always welcome you.

“Of course I can't forget everyone else who fought by our side. People of Laketown thank you for fighting with courage. I am aware of my unfairness and dishonorable rudeness. The debt owed to you will be paid in full”

At this, Bard couldn't help but smile as he nodded his head in appreciation as his fellow lake men began to clap and cheer.

“You are welcome to stay here for the winter and after the season passes, Dale shall be yours to reconstruct and live within its walls. These doors are of course open as well”

More cheering proceeded Thorin’s announcement. Tauriel looked at Kili who radiated with pride. She reached up to stroke his jaw as he sent her a side grin.

“That's the Thorin I wanted you to meet” he whispered.

“He makes a great king, my love” she agreed as Thorin reached beyond being a great king, he was a great soul who has started to appreciate others.

“King Thranduil is not present but I would also like to thank the elven army for helping us to victory. Allies can emerge from those we have seen as enemies”

He turned to their elven companions, especially to Tauriel.

“They have showed me courage and kindness. Many of you question their presence. But they should be treated with respect”

They all heard the warning in his voice and threat of what would happen if they would not follow such command.

Some dwarves from the Iron Hills exchanged looks of wariness and discontent. Old struggles were not so easily forgotten.

“I know it will be difficult” Thorin said as the dwarves started to talk with each other and argue. Dain rose from his chair as he glared at those who seemed angry with Thorin’s demands.

“We cannot be friends with an enemy” one of them shouted. Everyone became alert as others agreed with raised fists.

“Enough!” Dain demanded with a thundering voice.

“With all due respect my lord. Elves are not supposed to enter our sacred halls. So why are these blasted demons here?”

Kili’s eyes darkened as Fili looked at him and shook his head at him. He begged his younger brother to keep his mouth shut.

“Why is one of them so close to a Prince of Erebor?” a dwarf with black hair and golden clasps in his braids, shouted.

“Perhaps they are spies!” another said.

“Or maybe that redhead bitch is a witch that has casted a spell on the lad” the black haired dwarf proposed with a deadly glare.

Tauriel’s mouth fell open at being called such a degrading name as Kili immediately stood up. Melori was stopped by Alros but she was left fuming in anger in her chair.

“Call her that one more time!!” Kili yelled as he walked toward the dwarf.

“Kili!” Thorin called as the other sprinted to stop his approach.

“What would you do if I call her that again?”

The dwarf answered with his sword in his hand. Tauriel was the one who grabbed Kili by his arm and tried to stop him. Fili had a hold of him as well but he shook both of them off.

“Balak!” Dain called with a dangerous voice. “Stop”

“Kili” Tauriel whispered. “Come back to the table my love”

Kili looked at those who had their weapons drawn and tried to remember their faces and then he looked directly at Balak. He didn't say anything as he lowered his sword.

“Indeed Prince Kili. Listen to your bitch”  
Kili snarled as he dropped his sword by his side and launched himself to Balak making the shorter dwarf fall to the ground. Kili started to punch him repeatedly and others moved to defend Balak but Tauriel pushed some away and threatened them with her raised daggers.

Melori and Alros came to the huddled fight and grabbed Tauriel who was more than frustrated. Thorin ran to the group and with Fili, grabbed Kili and pulled him away from Balak who punched Kili in the jaw. But as Kili’s own arm was free from Thorin’s grasp, he struck the dwarf once again on the nose, smiling sadistically as he heard a crack.

“Enough brother!” Fili demanded as Kili’s strength proved to be a force to be reckon with as he managed to free himself once again and in the commotion Thorin collided with someone else. It was all a disaster until Beorn came to them all and grabbed Balak by the leg and slid him across the floor and away from Kili’s fist.

Melori and Dain both managed to keep his soldiers all away from the main fight. But a short dwarf who had an eye patch dared to come closer to Tauriel from behind, with his sword raised, and in one second to the next he lowered it with intention to strike her.

Melori’s action was a blur as she stopped the sword with her own hand as she was unable to push Tauriel out of the way in time. Blood dripped down her arm as the sharp sword had cut into her palm. She glared at the dwarf as she tightened her hand around the blade and pulled it away from his hand. It stumbled to the ground with blood all over it which stained the floor. Dwalin came and pushed the dwarf away who had a confused expression plastered on his face.

Tauriel blinked many times as she steadied her breath. She winced as she saw Melori’s wound and went to her, worry in her eyes.

“I'm alright” she whispered as Alros handed her a handkerchief which she pressed into her palm. His expression was dark and dangerous. Seeing Melori being hurt was not among his favorite scenes to witness. Melori’s eyes jerked towards Tauriel as she noticed the smallest of painful gasps escaped her.

“Its nothing” Tauriel whispered. She felt a small gash at her arm that did sting but it was nothing major, nothing compared to her wound.

“Thank you” Tauriel said embracing her.

Melori have her a nod as she saw her quickly walk to Kili who was being calmed down by Thorin.

“You heard what he called her” Kili hissed as she fisted his hands.

“Kili. You need to think before you act” Bilbo proposed as they turned toward Dain who was scolding those few responsible for the small fight who took place.

“You need to stop being reckless” Thorin said with a sigh.

Kili furrowed his brows in anger. “Defending her isn't being reckless”

“He punched me first!” Balak remarked cradling his arm as he winced as his entire body ached. He never knew the young prince packed such an impressive skill at fist fighting.

“And you need to shut your blasted mouth!” Dain demanded ordering him to leave off to their main chamber which some of his soldiers slept at.

“All of you go off with him. Tend to his wounds. I will talk to you later”

They all shivered as Dain sent them immense glares. They bowed and walked off but Balak sent one last glare at Kili who had the red head elf in his arms. The prince looked at him with threatening eyes as he saw the door close behind him.

Some men and women began to pick up broken chairs and spilled food.

“I will clean it up” Kili said as Thorin shook his head.

“Go and bandage those bloody knuckles”

Kili hesitated but he nodded as Fili sent him a nod. Kili looked at Tauriel who was unusually quiet and grabbed her hand. He sighed angrily as he looked at the gash at her arm that was bleeding slowly but still looked a bit painful.

“Melori is hurt” she said with a dangerous tone to her voice.

“Let's go” he said looking at Melori.

Tauriel nodded as she grabbed Melori’s unwounded hand silently.

Melori excused herself after giving Alros a kiss on the cheek. It all seemed to dawn on her. It was perhaps common knowledge, but they weren't welcome by everyone present. And she now understood the danger they could possibly be in.

“Look after Hastos” she quickly whispered at Alros’ ear.

The elf nodded as he looked at Hastos who was helping pick up chairs.

“And you.. Dress up that cut”

She nodded swiftly.

* * *

“Does it hurt?” Kili asked as Melori tended to her cut on her arm. The older elf insisted on tending to their wounds first.

Tauriel shook her head. “You got it much worse”

Melori chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

“Darling, I believe you mean to say the other dwarf got it much worse. Kili landed so many deadly blows”

Kili smiled to himself as Tauriel send him a less than pleasing look.

“I know.. I shouldn't have acted on impulse.

But you heard what he called you. I'm so sorry darling”

Tauriel shook her head as Melori also stiffened in anger.

“They dare to threaten you Tauriel” Melori began. “And I will act on impulse as well… again”

Melori moved to clean Kili’s knuckles and

Tauriel began to wrap bandages around one of his cleaned hands.

“These bandages will damage my deadly warrior image” Kili said wanting to cheer up Tauriel and Melori.

Both elves snickered at his smile.

“Well deadly warrior, these wounds can get infected quite easily” Melori remarked.

“Its best to keep them bandaged” she added with a pointed look. “I better see them on your hands for a few days”

Tauriel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she heard Kili’s nervous laugh.

“Yes ma’am” he answered as Melori gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Tauriel then tended to Melori’s deep cut at her palm and looked at her as she cleaned it.

“I didn't sense that dwarf behind me” she then said with an apologetic look.

“Well it's good that I did see him” Melori said with a smile.

After cleaning the wound and stopping most of the bleeding, Tauriel wrapped a bandage around her hand.

“Well deadly warrior, that bandage better be there for a few days” Tauriel ordered mimicking her own words.

The three of them laughed and stopped when they heard a knock at the door as it opened.

Alros was there to wish them goodnight as everyone in the mountain had gone to their respective chambers.

“I’ll go with you” Melori announced before Alros could walk out the door.

“Goodnight darling” she said and moved to press a kiss to Tauriel’s cheek.

“Thank you for saving me” Tauriel said as she spoke in Sindarin. Melori was there to stop Tauriel from being extra reckless and driving her daggers into those who dared and touch a hair on Kili’s head. And she had stopped a sharp dagger with her own hand.

Melori gave her a smile, bid a goodnight to Kili as she exited. Alros waited next to the door as Melori closed it gently behind her.

“Is Hastos in his room?” Melori asked and Alros nodded.

“He needs to organize his books. He doesn't organize much but his books are precious”

Melori chuckled into her hand. “I'm sure he’ll fill a few journals with the learning and exploring of this grand place”

Alros looked at her and then he turned toward the right of them.

“Do you suppose that's a balcony?”

Melori turned toward the doors in question.

“I believe so” she answered walking over to a torch on the wall and grabbing it.

“How is your hand?” he asked looking down at the bandage.

She shrugged. “It's only a minor wound”

Alros rose a brow. “So much blood for a minor wound then”

They made their way down the hallway and Alros opened the door and invited her to go first.

Melori did as obliged. “Such a courteous soul you are”

Alros heard her teasing voice as they stepped into the snow covered terrace. It had stopped snowing for the time being but it was dark as it could be. Some flakes of snow fell lazily around them.

“Well of course my lady” he answered taking the torch from her hand and taking a few seconds to stare into her eyes which were being illuminated by the fire. He inserted it into a sconce at the rock wall next to the door.

She felt his warmth before she had time to blink and in the next second his lips were at hers. His hands were hungry and desired to grasp her hips which he did so.

“You look so beautiful with snowflakes in your hair. So beautiful even when you grasp sharp swords”

"Im sorry about the chamber situation" 

He shook his head and kissed her once again.

"I understand my love" he whispered. "You obviously cant control yourself next to me so we must sleep in separate rooms"

She softly laughed next to his mouth as she dove once again for his lips.

“Its getting late” she then whispered after a few more passionate kisses and lingering touches.

“Indeed it is” he answered and instead of finding disappointment in his eyes she found understanding.

“Hastos wants to visit the pools tomorrow morning. And some exploring in the afternoon”

“Mmhhh”

Her response was muted and short after she could feel his lips at her neck which always drove her wild.

“That should be… fun” she said clearing her throat of the desire he caused in her making her unable to speak clearly.

He gave her a blinding smile, fully aware that she was having trouble walking back inside.

She shook her head, feeling frustrated but indulging in the beautiful sparks she felt when he was near.

“Let's go” he finally said but before he could move she had his back pressed against the door.

“I'm not done” she whispered at his cheek.

* * *

“It is impressive that you aren't angry with me Freckles”

Tauriel sighed as she turned off a few candles, leaving a few on so they could have some amount of light.

“I'm learning that it is useless to tell you to be less reckless, my love”

“He deserved that and more”

She turned around at his tense tone and darkened eyes. His soft brown eyes were angry and alert. Tauriel hated seeing him in such a state.

She came to him on the bed and straddled his hips, leaned down and pressed her forehead to his.

They laid there in a few minutes of silence.

“Perhaps he did” she finally whispered. “But not at the expense of you getting hurt”

“I'm so sorry he called you that” he hissed wrapping his arms around her. He felt her shake her head at the crook of his neck.

“You don't have to apologize. I knew we wouldn't be accepted with open arms”

Kili sighed as he heard defeat in her voice.

“They will grow used to the idea of us being together. I promise” he whispered.

“Kili” she then said her voice wearing a serious tone.

“Everything will be better..”

She rose and shook her head. “I mean to talk about something else..”

“About your recurring nightmares?” he asked.

She shook her head.

Kili looked at her as he caught up with her thoughts. He sighed and threw his head back onto the pillow.

“We said we would talk about it when we got here” she reminded with determination in her eyes. She would hear what he had to say about his past.. experiences.

“We should talk about your nightmares. That conversation is far more important”

She shook her head.

“This is also important Kili. Communication between us is important”

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

“Are you sure you won't stab me with one of your daggers when I tell you of my past lover?”

Her heartbeat accelerated but nevertheless she shook her head and climbed down from him and sat, crossed legged, next to him.

“I would never do such a thing. You did not judge me when I told you I was the cause..”

But he interrupted her with a sigh.

“You were not the cause of their deaths ”

She stared down at her hands and then her eyes shifted to his.

“I want to know” she whispered in a nod.

Kili propped up more pillows behind him so he would sit up comfortably.

“You won't get jealous?” he asked.

She scoffed. “Of course I will. But I will keep it at a minimal”

Kili smiled at that and leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips. He then went to her stomach and pressed kisses there as well. The thin nightgown she wore allowed him better access to her skin.

“If your mother stabs me just know that I am innocent”

Tauriel’s laugh made him smile as she punched him on the shoulder.

“I won't stab you!” she said through her chuckles. “I will not judge you my love”

“Just making sure”

Tauriel shook her head as she sighed.

“Tell me her name” she then said trying very hard to not let her eyes darken.

He took a deep breath.

“Nala” he said.

Tauriel furrowed her brow. “That’s a strange name”

Kili chuckled under his breath. “Tauriel is a strange name too, Freckles”

He laughed nervously when she fell silent. She did not comment so he went on.

“She was a dwarven lass who was shy and cute. We met when her family came to Ered Luin. They said they wanted to stay for a while. Thorin asked me to show her around since Fili was busy being a smith and all”

Tauriel nodded, listening to his story with attention.

“I was young and even more reckless than I am now”

Tauriel lifted an elegant brow at that comment. Kili had been even more reckless?

“I couldn't imagine” she said with wide eyes. He gave her an unimpressed gaze as he continued.

“There was an obvious attraction between us. I'm not sure if I would call it that now. More like infatuation”

He stopped to look down at his hands as he remembered that day.

“It was a month and a half after her family had arrived. I took her with me to my training area because she had taken a liking to archery. I discovered her adventurous side. She was hotheaded as well. There were several trees around this small pond and those trees were used as targets”

Tauriel smiled trying to imagine a younger version of Kili trying to shoot every tree.

“I drew circles in each tree and I will say that I was quite talented”

Tauriel leaned forth and kissed his cheek.

“I'm sure you were. You know I also drew circles on trees”

Kili’s smile tightened as he looked at her and his expression must have made her nervous because she knew he would tell her.

“It got dark but we stayed by the pond”

**

“Your father will have my head if I don't return you early” he said with a serious undertone to his voice. He counted each arrow and returned them to his quiver.

He turned his head as she shook her head and smiled.

“We leave Ered Luin soon. I want to stay here at this pond with you for a while longer”

Kili’s eyes didn't leave hers as he reached up and brushed some hair away from her face and placed it behind her small ear.  
Her brown eyes bore into his as he finally leaned in closer.

“You don't want to leave?” he asked his warm breath hitting her cheek.

She found courage within her and reached to grasp his tunic. Their lips met with a soft touch that soon became a hungry passion.

Kili felt hesitant and he felt her shyness come through. But as the world around them darkened their desire grew. They kissed again and again and soon their thirst was not vanquished by mere kisses.

His hand traveled underneath her dress and her hands buried in his hair, grasping his braids.

The night wasn't as quiet and tranquil as nights before where innocent touches and soft kisses had been shared.

**

“We were there for a few hours” he said looking straight to one of the candles in the dresser in front of the bed. “She and her family left two days later”

Tauriel hadn't noticed that her hand grasped the sheet on their bed with a tight fist.

“Did you love her?” she asked.  
His faraway gaze did not look at her. She looked at her hands as she waited.

“As I said before.. no” he finally said. “It was a reckless night Tauriel. We were both young and sorta of hotheaded”

“A reckless night” she whispered. “What would you call our night?”

He reached for her and took the sides of her face in his large and warm hands.

“A magical one”

Tauriel’s lips pulled in a small smile.

Then another question surfaced in her mind.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Kili looked at her. “Tauriel”

She shrugged her shoulder and fell silent.

“Thank you for telling me” she then said, kissing his cheek.

“Do you miss her?”

Kili sighed and shook his head. “I think it's my turn to ask you questions”

Her cheeks instantly blushed. “Kili. Elves only give themselves once”

He chuckled at her gasp and narrowed his eyes. “I'm sure there were some stolen kisses here and there”

“No” she said crossing her arms but he knew she wasn't entirely being honest.

He rose a brow. “Tauriel you are gorgeous. I'm sure you had a few elves chasing after ya”

“I… it's embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it”

Kili laughed at her sheepish expression.

“I’ll go ask Melori. I'm sure she knows” he said his voice teasing. He had to stop himself from laughing.

“No no no” she quickly hissed rushing towards him and closing the door before he could open it.

“Ah so she does know”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “Of course she does. I tell her everything. But you will laugh at me!”

His eyes grew softer and shook his head. “I would never do such a thing”

She sighed and visibly swallowed.

“He was in my archery training class. Him and I were top of the class”

They moved towards the bed and sat down. Kili readied himself to hopefully mask any jealousy he already felt.

“Melori told him to stay away from me. It was the expected reaction from her”

Kili chuckled as he felt so bad for the poor lad who had to face Melori’s overprotective instinct.

“But Galdor was persistent and perhaps he was attractive”

“Perhaps?” Kili asked.

“He was arrogant and tried to be the best at everything”

“Aren't I the same?” Kili chuckled as she shook her head.

“He wasn't nice Kili”

He froze and a scowl took upon his serene face. “Did he force himself onto you?”

Tauriel shook her head quickly to calm down his tense shoulders.

“No.. But he didn't take no for an answer one night when we were both out on patrol.

“The embarrassing part is that he leaned in close to me and I let him but that's not all. I froze when his lips touched mine. I was inexperienced and I failed completely. And I bit his lip and drew blood”

Kili pouted as she sighed. “Well he deserved it”

“You can laugh” she whispered running a hand through her hair. Galdor’s expression was still in her memory. It had been so awkward.

But he did not laugh. He only grabbed her by the shoulders and made her fall on top of him, down on the bed.

“But now you're an excellent kisser” he whispered against her lips.

“You taught me how” she confessed caressing his nose with hers. Her mischevious smile made his blood boil.

“A bit of tongue” he teased as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Just a hint of lip biting” she whispered as he rolled them over.

“You're a great student”

Tauriel chuckled at that but she then gasped as his hands grabbed her bottom.

“Sneaky dwarf” she murmured, her voice turning raspy and lovely.

“Is he a better kisser than I am?” he asked lightly biting her ear.

She fell silent and bit her lip. Kili narrowed his eyes.

“Mmhh well” she said, her finger tapping her chin.

“I'm much better” he hissed and she proceeded to agree with him as he stole the breath from her and made her forget her name in a few seconds.

His tongue slid over her lower lip.

“You always taste so good Freckles”

She was about to answer but a knock at the door stopped their actions.

Tauriel sighed. They got interrupted way too often.

“I’ll go” he proposed getting up.

He opened the door to find Hastos there.

“Thorin is holding a small meeting”

Kili furrowed his brow. It was still early but he figured his uncle would save the meetings until tomorrow.

“Are we all invited?” Tauriel asked as she put on a robe and came into view.

“Yes” Hastos said with a smile. “I thought I was done with meetings for a while”

Tauriel smirked.

“We’ll be out in a second. Have you told Melori and Alros?”

Hastos nodded. “They’re in my room. They’re helping me organize some rolls”

They parted ways and Tauriel closed the door so they could dress.

“You can go like that Freckles” Kili said as he changed into a new dark blue tunic.

“Meetings are official and I should look decent”

Kili smiled at her remark and saw her slip into one of the dresses Verya had given her. She looked absolutely lovely. It was a black long sleeved gown, the skirt wasn't too puffy and the train was not too long. She threw on a thin cloak for added warmth.

“Gorgeous” he said in awe and she blushed as she saw his mouth hanging open.

“You’ve seen me in a dress my love. Stop making me blush” she reminded as he took her in his arms.

“Tauriel you are a lovely sight even if I already have seen you in a dress”

“Thank you” she whispered leaning her forehead against his. His hands were at her hips looking her up and down.

“What's the reason for the dress?”

She leaned in close and rested her head at his shoulder.

“Verya gave me some dresses that expectant elves wear. They have more room at the midsection than tunics and pants. So I have to get used to them”

Kili beamed. He loved seeing her in dresses so it was great she woild wear them more often.

“Excellent” he said in a clap of hands.  
She grabbed her daggers and secured them on the thin belt around her hips.

“Deadly and lovely” Kili said in a whistle as she started to walk out.

“Well I am going to have to wear tights and a tunic when Melori and I spar”

Kili sighed at her comment as he looked for his coat.

“Tauriel.. Are you sure about sparring?”

“I can't hear you”

He heard her holler out to him. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked out after her after he had found his coat.

He closed the door behind him as he saw Tauriel embraced Melori and then Alros.

“Meetings have not left us behind” Alros said in a chuckle as Hastos nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Melros is definitely taking it slow. Fili and Sigrid will appear in chapters to come. Lots of ships to go around :)  
> But I cant wait to write that spar between Melori and Tauriel xD who would win?  
> Much more is to come! :) see ya all next update


	62. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard of the horrific news regarding the terror attack in France. My thoughts and best wishes go to the victims, their families and those who witnessed this horrific act. And to any of my readers who are from France, I hope you stay safe and find strength <3
> 
> Shorter chapter today :) I hope you enjoy it!

** 

_“Hello Nuala” Melori greeted entering the vast chamber. Tauriel was cuddled next to her chest as every pair of eyes in the room looked at her. Tauriel ignored them as she became distracted with the pretty room._

_There were tall glass windows at the end of the elongated chamber which glass was colored different shades of colors. Chandeliers with cups that held candles, hung on the ceiling captivating Tauriel’s sight. They looked so pretty giving off such bright light._

_“Welcome back Melori. So the rumours are true” the seamstress said as she looked down at the little elf cuddled in Melori’s arms whose attention was stolen away from the chandeliers._

_Tauriel’s hair dripped as it was still damp so Melori reached to brush some water droplets away from her cheek._

_“The rumours are indeed true. We have a little addition to the kingdom” Melori announced looking at everyone who looked at them. Their eyes followed her action of putting Tauriel down on the floor. Her small bare feet struggled to keep her upright as the heavy towel weighed her down._

_As the elves talked amongst themselves Nuala came closer to the pair. Her brown curious eyes looked at Tauriel and gave her a small smile. But Tauriel glued herself to Melori’s side and hid herself from view as her dress’ skirt hid her small figure. Her small hand held onto Melori’s as her big bright eyes examined the stranger in front of her._

_“She's shy” Melori said in a chuckle. “Shy and in the need of clothing”_

_Nuala smiled and crouched down on one knee. “Hello little one”_

_Tauriel took a few seconds to respond but she gave a little smile of her own._

_“Nice to meet you” she said with more confidence, though she still held on tight to Melori’s dress._

_“I'm Nuala. Welcome to my tailoring hall. Can I know your name?”_

_“Tauriel” she answered._

_“Beautiful name” Nuala remarked looking up at Melori with an amused glint in her eyes._

_Melori stooped down along with Nuela and looked at Tauriel._

_“Tell her of what you told me” she encouraged. Tauriel’s eyes seemed a bit frantic at first but she relaxed a few seconds later._

_“I want a dress, please” she answered with a little excited smile. She held onto her towel with her little hand but soon after her excitement began to grow as Nuala informed that she had small dresses recently made that fit Tauriel’s description. So of course Tauriel became a bit too excited and Melori had to hold her again so her towel wouldn't slip off._

_“What color do you want?” Melori asked as they followed Nuala and Tauriel’s eyes watched the other elves work._

_“A princess dress” Tauriel reminded and Melori had to chuckle because she clapped her little hands. Her little fingers tapped against each other._

_“I know you want a princess dress my darling. What color do you want it?”_

_Tauriel looked down at Melori’s dress and smiled. “Blue!”_

_“You’re going to copy my color?” Melori gasped as she tickled her neck with her nose._

_Little Tauriel laughed and shrieked giving the hall a brighter glow. Melori was mesmerized her, completely taken into her spell._

_Nuala, who smiled as she saw Melori laugh as she never have seen her do so before, suddenly stopped in front of a door and opened it._

_“I did finish your dress as well” she informed Melori who gave her an appreciative nod._

_“Here we are” Nuala added pointing to a rack full of small dresses. Tauriel’s little gasp was such an adorable sound. The dresses she saw were so pretty and Melori did indeed think that it was more luxury than she had been used to so of course the surprise of it all left her beyond excited._

_Tauriel ran to the rack, her bare feet barely making a sound. Her fingers touched the dresses with delicacy. Oohs and ahhs came from the little elleth who excitedly looked at Melori and ran off again to touch each dress._

_“We will also need some tunics and pants and night gowns” Melori said to Nuala but her eyes didn't leave Tauriel._

_“Of course” the black haired elf said with a chuckle as she saw the older elf look at Tauriel with so much adoration in her eyes._

_“The ones on the left are more of her size. They are the smallest there are. I will make more of her size but I shall take her measurements later”_

_“Thank you”_

_“I will be right back with the other clothing. Help her choose”_

_The seamstress left, closing the door so Tauriel could dress._

_“I found a blue one!” Tauriel said with an excited little jump._

_Melori frowned as she saw the size. “It's far too big for you my darling”_

_Her eyes scanned the area where Nuala said the smaller dresses hung, surveying the rack  until she spotted a darker shade of blue._

_Tauriel seemed to pout as she did see that the dress was too long but her eyes lighted up as Melori grabbed the blue dress that was small enough for her._

_Melori beamed at the adorable size of the dress. She had never seen such a small one before._

_“Yey!” Tauriel announced letting go of her towel. Melori laughed as she saw a naked little elleth run towards her._

_“It's so pretty!” Tauriel cheered touching the dress. The skirt of the dress was not too puffy perfect for Tauriel to move around in._

_Melori grabbed a thin undershirt that conveniently came with the dress and slid it on Tauriel._

_“You are going to look even more beautiful” Melori said crouching down and helping her put the dress on. She pressed her hair into the towel, kneading it so it would become a bit drier._

_She finally stepped back as the dress was on and Tauriel began to hop around making the skirt move along with her. The silk skirt was a deep shade of blue with white embroidered lace on top. The neckline reached Tauriel’s collarbones and the bottom of the skirt touched the floor ever so gracefully. The sash ribbon at her waist was also blue with a tiny gold colored leaf pin that held it in place._

_“Gorgeous” Melori announced as Tauriel looked so happy that the darkness in her eyes left even just for a few minutes._

_“Let's show Nuala shall we?” Melori asked grabbing the towel from the floor and opening the door. The redhead little rabbit went outside eager to show Melori’s friend. The skirt of the dress bounced along with her as she twirled around. The little slippers at her feet that were a bit too big tapped on the floor._

_“There you are!” someone said with an impatient tone to their voice._

_Melori turned and sighed as Nethelon walked towards them, a glare at his face. Tauriel immediately stepped closer to Melori, sensing the negative aura the elf carried along with him._

_“What are you doing here” he asked ignoring Tauriel who looked suddenly afraid._

_“We came to get her some clothing” Melori remarked with a monotone voice._

_“You have given her a dress?” he asked finally looking down at Tauriel. “She is clearly from one of our settlements and you have given her a fine piece of clothing?”_   
_Melori’s eyes darkened immediately, making Nethelon almost regret his words._

_“She is just a babe who has lost everything” Melori hissed trying to keep her voice down. “If I can offer her a small piece of happiness I will”_

_Nethelon challenged her deep glare as she stepped closer to him, her hand cradling Tauriel’s head close to her. “You do not have to be her protector Melori”_

_“Let me make something clear. You do not command me nor you have any business to do with her. If you have nothing nice to say to her do not speak to her at all. She’s under my protection so you will deal with me if you disrespect her”_

_Melori’s voice was cold and everyone had stopped doing their tasks to stare at them._

_She glared once more at Nethelon and picked Tauriel up, pressing her close, and went over to a silent Nuala who had the other clothing folded in a basket. Nethelon didn't know what to say so he just stood there fuming._

_“Thank you” Melori said to Nuala as her eyes were full of fire._

_Nuala gave her a smile trying to calm her down and caressed Tauriel’s cheek. “You look so pretty”_

_Tauriel giggled and waved at her as Melori went out the door leaving Nethelon looking slightly embarrassed._

_“Hes mean” Tauriel whispered and Melori held her stare. Her little face looked distraught and her hand held tightly to Melori’s sleeve._

_“I won't let him be mean to you again. If he ever does please tell me alright?”_

_Tauriel nodded her eyes now sad. Her little smile had turned into a frown and her eyes glazed over. She wrapped her little arms around Melori and tried her very best not to cry._

_Melori mentally cursed Nethelon for stealing the happiness that resided in Tauriel’s eyes seconds before. Why would someone say something rude to a child?_

_“We shall finally get to that soup of yours” Melori sighed in a chuckle trying to lift Tauriel’s spirits. But as she got closer to a familiar hallway she got a brilliant idea. Dinner in the royal hall was about to begin._

_“How about we both go eat with the king and other council members?” Melori asked._

_Tauriel’s eyes lightened up as she nodded. “Will Alros be there?”_

_Melori chuckled as she kissed her cheek thankful to see Tauriel’s spirits lifted. “Of course he will be and you can also meet the prince”_

* * *

“Hello” Thorin greeted as the elves and Kili walked through the door. “I apologize for calling a meeting at this late hour”

Melori dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. “We do not mind”

Hastos sighed as he sat down on an empty chair next to Kili. He was not thrilled to be in another meeting as he thought he had left those behind for a few months.

“After what just happened I believe we need to have a discussion” Gandalf announced leaning his elbows on the wooden table.

Tauriel looked at Thorin who had a somber spark in his eyes.

“I want to apologize for the incident. It brings me great ill will to see that a dilemma has taken root on the first day. I do have to remind you all that I have not been officially named as King even though I do have the runestone”

The company of dwarves and all those present along with Bard nodded with agreement. Hastos whispered something to both Alros and Melori and Tauriel turned in time to see her nod. They had imagined Thorin had already been named as king.

“We need to make a feast, follow our traditions into naming Thorin king” Balin then said.

“So ale, food and ancestral traditions?” Bofur asked with a smile.

“And kiss the ground you walk on?” Fili was next to ask.

“Done!” they both exclaimed bumping fists. Thorin cleared his throat as everyone chuckled. Kili was the one whose humorous eyes were nowhere to be found.

“For the time being, I can't do much but to exile those responsible for the embarrassing incident that has occurred”

Tauriel turned to Kili who had a deep glare in his eyes. She grabbed his hand under the table and hoped she could calm him down.

“Now if I know my nephew, I'm sure he has their deserved punishment in mind”

Kili’s eyes turned towards him as Tauriel looked at the table. “I would kill him with my bare hands”

His voice sent a cold shiver down Tauriel’s spine as her hand tightened around his. Everyone’s eyes landed on him and Melori turned to Alros for a second as they both heard the threat that hung heavy on the prince’s words.

“Not necessary” Tauriel said with a pointed look in her eyes.

“He has disrespected Tauriel in front of everyone under this mountain. She is carrying heirs. She is a princess and someone dared to raise their sword against her. That's punishable by death” Kili hissed looking at Thorin and Gandalf.

“Brother, we cannot start this kingdom off with executions” Fili was next to add. Tauriel gave him a nod of approval as so did almost everyone else. Dain sat at his chair, silent than ever but he nodded his agreement. Thorin looked around the table and his eyes settled on Alros and Melori.

“There are some that sit here who have been alive for a long time. Wise and trustworthy”

Melori smiled to herself at his statement. “Well now I feel old”

Her chuckle turned into a serious sigh as she looked at Alros and then turned to Thorin.

“I agree that executions will give off a bad start to a kingdom which has been retaken with difficulty and death” she began scooting her chair closer to the table. “My own blood has been shed in that hall. And don't mistake my words. I would gladly see the painful end of the dwarves who had the intention of hurting and disrespecting Tauriel, but exiles, in this case, will be a better option. Politically speaking of course”

Chatter circled the table as many argued and agreed. Kili sighed as he saw that Tauriel agreed with Melori as she took her hand in her own.

“Tauriel?” Thorin asked as he looked at the quite redhead.

She did not do well with everyone’s eyes looking at her as she was only accustomed to giving orders to soldiers. She focused on Bilbo who gave her a soft smile.

“I agree with her” she announced ready to accept Kili’s disagreement. “Exile is far better than seeing more death”

Kili sighed loudly as he rose from his chair, the legs of it scratching the floor.

“What if that dwarf would have hurt you?” he asked. His voice cold and it stung Tauriel far worse than she showed. “You could have been hurt”

“Melori stopped him” Tauriel argued her face darkening. “No one was critically injured. We must look past this. Let's just move on”

Kili shook his head. “You know nothing about moving on”

Tauriel’s entire body froze and not a single noise was heard. Kili seemed to regret his words as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Do not use that tone on me” she hissed her eyes flaring while he looked conflicted.

“Which tone do you want me to use?” he then asked, his voice a cold hiss which made her eyes water over. To say that he hated himself was an understatement.  

“Forgive me.. I.. Tauriel” he said as he fisted his hands as he walked out of the room. Tauriel stared at the empty space in front of her as her hand tightened its grip on the back of her chair.

Thorin looked at Fili who got up without a word and went after Kili.

Melori touched Tauriel’s shoulder as she was still frozen in place. Her eyes begged her to release her tears but she fought them away. She swiftly got up with a glare darkening her beautiful face. Melori walked after her before the door closed.

Hastos and Bofur looked at each other as if they didn't know what had happened. There was never a dull moment, that was for sure.

“He is under stress” Gandalf whispered defending Kili as Thorin looked at him. “He wants revenge. That dwarf could have wounded Tauriel”

“Poor lad” Bilbo began. “He is going to regret that. I wouldn't want to be on Tauriel’s bad side nor Melori’s”

* * *

“Slow down Tauriel” Melori advised as she walked behind her. It didn't seem like she knew where she was going but her footsteps did not slow down.

“I wish to be alone, please” Tauriel whispered as she turned a corner and then another one.

Melori shook her head. “No. I'm not leaving you out here by yourself. You don't know where you are going”

Tauriel abruptly stopped as they reached a hallway that was blocked off by stones.

“It's dangerous out here” Melori said grabbing Tauriel’s arm. Her blue eyes surveyed the collapsed hall and her tight on Tauriel became protectively tighter.

“Everywhere is dangerous” Tauriel whispered commencing her rage filled walk once again.

“He did not mean what he said”

Tauriel’s eyes darkened. “He is correct though. I do not know how to move on”

Melori sped up and at a corner she stopped Tauriel by putting a hand at her waist and pushing her back gently.

Tauriel sighed and tried to pass around her but Melori stopped every attempt.

“Stop this” Tauriel said with a small smile as they did a dance of back and forth where Tauriel tried to foolishly pass her.

Melori crossed her arms and gave her a pointed look.

“You are the one wandering around this kingdom, my love. Let’s go back. We were told to never wander off”

Tauriel ran a hand through her unbraided hair and gave her a stubborn nod. Melori pulled her close into an embrace which instantly made Tauriel feel better.

“I'm sorry I did not mean to be harsh to you” she whispered as Melori caressed her hair, brushing it back gently.

“Its alright, my love. But please do not ever go wandering off like this”

Tauriel smiled to herself as she always felt safe when Melori worried about her well being.

* * *

“Kili what is your reason of acting this way towards her?” Fili asked for the second time. They were on a balcony close to the lower floors.

“I don't know what came upon me” Kili said looking over the horizon as far as his eyes could possibly see.

Fili groaned. “Kili can you just start talking please”

“Talk about what?”

Fili gave him an unimpressed look that he dismissed.

“Talk about why you are acting like an arse towards the love of your life!”

Kili’s eyes saddened as the weight of his words finally appeared.

“I have to apologize to her” he urged as he made an attempt to open the door but Fili shook his head.

“Not before you open your mouth and tell me what's wrong”

“There are many things wrong!”

“Start naming them!”

Kili fisted his hands as he grumbled under his breath.

“I am worried to death about her health! What will happen when she gives birth? We don't even know when she will! Someone today tried to harm her! Someone called her that awful name! She's supposed to be safe here!”

Fili’s eyes widen as his little brother exploded before his eyes. He paced side to side in front of him with words spitting out of his mouth.

“Mother will come and I can't pretend anymore that she will bless our union let alone accept the babes. I don't know if I can be a father? What if I fail? Because I already have failed at being her protector. And look at me now. I've hurt her feelings”

“Kili” Fili tried to interrupt but he wouldn't stop talking.

“I can't bare the idea of not being good enough for her! She deserves the world and the stars and I can't even give her a safe shelter”

His brother was close to completely losing it, so Fili approached him and looked at him with a demanding look. He demanded his attention with a strong hand at his shoulder.

“Listen here. You will not fail at being a father. You will do great. And as far as protecting her, you can only do so much. And what you can control, you’ve exceeded at”

Kili shook his head and sat down at the snow covered floor and leaned on the wall.

“Brother, you carry her so she doesn't climb stairs. You take care of her. You listen to her”

“Did you see her eyes just now? They were full of pain. I was cruel to her”

Fili sighed sitting down next to him on the floor. “We all let out some steam sometimes. You are allowed to do so. But now get off your arse and go talk to her. Apologize with your heart in your hand and kiss her”

Kili shook his head.

“I need to give her time to calm down. She deserves that. I can't go after her demanding her forgiveness”

“What was that all about? Her not being able to move on”

Kili looked at his hands. “I don't even know where that came from. But there's a few things she can't let go off that affect her deeply”

“Help her move on then” Fili advised getting up and dusting off snow from his bottom. He crouched down and patted Kili’s shoulder. “She knows you love her. But communication between the two of you needs to happen”

Kili was about to interrupt because he had indeed told her about Nala but Fili put a finger and stopped him. Kili rolled his eyes.

“Oh and don't kill Balak yourself please. You are a Prince. We need to think our actions through before acting on instinct. You already managed to get an elf pregnant without thinking so please this time I beg you to think your actions through carefully”

Kili nodded with a defeated sigh. He heard the doors close and the wind knocking on the glass as his brother walked inside. He leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He wanted to drive his sword into Balak’s chest a few times over. And that dwarf with the eyepatch needed to be brought to justice and his own definition of the word.

The wind grew colder around him and he got up with a groan as snow started to fall once again. He looked ahead of him, his eyes barely recognizing the lake and the trees of Mirkwood. He looked to his left and something caught his eyes. A small ominous light. He walked closer to the edge of the railing to have a better look. But a few seconds later the light disappeared.

He stood there puzzled. Had he imagined it?

“Was it a torch?” he asked to himself as he sighed and closed his tired eyes.

He felt like the biggest fool under the sky. He had hurt his beloved and humiliated her in front of everyone. She was the most beautiful and magnificent being in his eyes and he had hurt her. How could he ask her to forgive him if he couldn't forgive himself?

Another second without her would drive him insane so he forced himself through the doors and into the warmthness of the kingdom.

* * *

“Kili”

His named being called stopped him. He turned around to see Bilbo and Gandalf approaching him.

“Have you seen Tauriel?” he asked as the hobbit and wizard looked at him with unimpressed looks.

“I know I messed up terribly”

“Messed up?” Gandalf asked looking at Bilbo.

“Lad” the hobbit began. “You are under a lot of pressure. I would be terribly nervous if I was in your situation”

Kili looked at them and shook his head. “That doesn't excuse my behavior”

Gandalf furrowed a brow at his comment. “But it's a reason. We all know you did not mean to talk to her in such a manner. She knows as well. I believe she's with Melori, in her chamber”

Kili gave them a smile of appreciation.

“Thank you, to the both of you”

“You are not alone Prince Kili” Gandalf reminded with a pointed look.

Kili gave him a quick nod before he walked down the hallway. He walked quickly through the dark.

“That's odd” he said to himself as he remembered that particular hallway was always lit by the torches at the wall.

Kili stopped as he felt as if something was not right. His head snapped to a sound he heard and he walked towards it. He turned a corner, away from their chambers, and quickly walked down the length of it. It was a place he'd never been in before.

His heart beat quickly in his chest as if urging to walk faster and he broke into a run.

He arrived at a corner where he heard Tauriel and Melori both struggling. And they were not alone.

He kicked open the door and his blood boiled as he saw dwarven soldiers fighting with Tauriel and Melori. But among those dwarves he spotted familiar faces. Bofur, Ori and Gloin were there.

“Kili” Tauriel said as she stopped her daggers from slicing the air. He looked around at the vast chamber and realized that it was a training room judging by the weapons attached to the wall and the clear space in the middle of the room.

He must of looked confused because Melori chuckled softly as she pushed down the dwarf she was fighting. She had removed her corset and her boots as they both laid on the floor at  the side of her.

The dwarf she had pushed down grumbled aloud. “Again!” he demanded as he struggled to rise. He had to bring down the golden haired elf somehow but she was skilled beyond anything he'd seen before.

“We’re just training and sparring” Melori announced with a small smile, her long dagger in her hand, as Tauriel turned around ignoring Kili’s stare.

“I'm going to go braid my hair” Tauriel then said looking to Melori. “It's getting in the way”

Several dwarves who were on the floor laughed and grumbled. “Lass, you've beat us all and your hair is not in your way”

Tauriel went over to an older dwarf who took her extended hand and hoisted himself on his feet.

“This was fun Ragil” Tauriel said with a nod as the dwarf sighed.

“You two elves are the only ones having fun” Ragil winced as he cradled his arm as Bofur laughed and the dwarf sat down on the floor once again.

Tauriel, clearly amused, went over to Melori, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they shared something in their own language. Tauriel seemingly gave her a hesitant nod and she made her way to the door. She completely ignored Kili on her way out, brushing past him without a look nor a word. Kili looked to the ground as he debated whether to go after her. She would walk alone which he did not like at all.

He waved to those present goodbye as he walked after her.

“Tauriel” Kili called, picking up his pace.

“I'm going to go clean up at the pools” she said not looking back at him.

“You can't go alone”

Tauriel stopped in her tracks and spun around slowly.

“I'm not mad at you but stay away” she whispered her eyes still cold.

Kili chuckled without humor as he approached her.

“You are mad” he said.

“I'm sad, not mad”

Kili gulped at her words.

“Tauriel”

She closed her eyes as he touched her hand and held it in both of his.

“Don't apologize” she whispered. “Just don't. You are right”

“Freckles” he said and she shook her head and gave him a small smile.

“I love it when you call me that”

“Youre confusing me” Kili said giving up trying to understand.

“We have gone through so much. And the stress is high” she noted. “You're right. I am no one to tell you to move on when I can't do so myself”

Kili took a step closer to her and pulled her in his arms.

“I will help you” he quickly said his eyes warm and soft. “We can help each other move on my darling”

Tauriel smiled at his words. His eyes were warm and so different than before when he had said what had hurt her deeply. But she had understood. Kili would never hurt her not without a valid reason behind it.

“I want to be mad at you” she confessed looking away from his adoring gaze. “I want to punch you”

He let go of her and stood in front of her.

“Do so” he said with a serious look. Tauriel gave him an unimpressed look and shook her head. But then her eyes beamed with an idea.

“You and I have not spared” she noted with mischievous eyes. Kili listened to her idea and chuckled to himself. She was not being completely serious on the sparring but she wanted to see his reaction.

“After Melori and I spar, you and I will and I shall take out my revenge on you”

Kili laughed at her wink but then a serious shadow came upon him. “How can I ask for forgiveness?”

Tauriel grabbed his hand, bringing it close to her cheek.

“If you wish to do so. Just ask”

Kili shook his head. “I will not do so now perhaps later. But right now we are going to bathe and talk”

Tauriel sighed as he began to walk with her hand in his.

“As you wish” she whispered wiping her forehead with her hand. She had barely broken a sweat but she felt some small droplets especially after fighting Ori. It took a effort to not injure him. She laughed softly to herself as she thought of the odds: she had struggled more in not landing blows then doing so.

“Private thoughts?” Kili asked as they reached their door.

The door creaked open as they walked into their room. The warm light casted of comfortable shadows around them.

“It was a fun sparring session. Short but fun”

“Tauriel you're pregnant” Kili reminded as he grabbed a basket and filled it with soap bars, clean clothes and towels.

He heard Tauriel sigh. “Kili, I feel the babies every second of the day. You do not need to remind me that they are there. I take extra care. I stop to rest as I become tire sooner. I don't want anything to happen to our babes as much as you don't”

“Attitude” he whispered under his breath and he should have noticed it, but she threw a pillow straight at his face when he turned around.

“I'm suppose to be mad at you” she hissed under her breath as she massaged her stomach with a shocked look on her face.

“Are you alright?” he questioned her with a worried father-to-be look. She smiled to seize his worries but her confusion was clear on her face.

“Their energy is indeed noticeable takes my breath away. Even more now. Your children are strong Prince Kili”

He beamed. His eyes lit up turning into a melted caramel shade. A foolish, toothy smile took upon his face as he wore a proud expression.

“Ah of course. Our children are fighters. They are Sons of Durin” Kili announced going over to her, pulling her close as he lifted her above his head. Her hands rested at his shoulders as she laughed as he kissed and caressed her stomach. She moved her feet behind her in the air as she smiled softly.

“They will be strong and mighty” she agreed looking up to the stone ceiling.

“I wonder if I can touch the ceiling if you hoisted me up higher” she wondered and Kili laughed at her foolish but interesting question.

He looked at the ceiling that did not look too far away. They weren't in the royal wing so the ceiling was far lower and closer to the carpeted floor.

“Alright. Lets try this” he replied with excitement in his tone.

“Can you bare my entire weight for more than a few minutes?” she asked as he lifted a brow.

“Your questioning my strength darling?” he asked with a huff as if offended by her question.

She rolled her eyes as he sent her a cocky wink. He settled her on the ground and planned their feat. She slid off her boots as she looked at him.

“Place your feet on my hands and I’ll lift you up” he proposed as she thought about it.

“Alright. Don't drop me”

“Freckles. I would never. Now let's do this so we can go bathe and go to sleep”

She brushed stray hair strands to the back of her ears with both hands and then she grasped his wide shoulders. He lowered his hands so she could hop on his hands more easily.

She laughed as she put her bare small feet in his large hands, first in one and then on the other.

“There ya go” he said as he slowly raised her and she chuckled and gasped as he steadily managed to lift her. Her balance was incredible so it was easy to lift her. She was light and her petite form did not need much assistance.

Her laughs were making him smile losing his concentration. He hoisted her up higher and higher to the point where his arms were almost extended and she couldn't believe he had managed to lift her up with no effort at all.

“This is hilarious. I'm not even sure why” she gasped as her hands touched the ceiling as he fully extended his arms.

They both broke in cheer as he walked around in small strides. They made a compatible team as she trusted that he wouldn't drop her so that her hands rested at her sides and he trusted her with keeping the right balance.

“Melori said our trust and communication should always be like this. We must work together” she then said looking down at him.

“I should have told you about Nala sooner” he then confessed. “I need to tell you about my thoughts”

“And I need to talk to you about my nightmares. And I want to listen about yours too”

“I can control them darling. But I agree. We should talk a bit more”

He lowered his arms and crouched down so she could step on to the floor. His gentle and protective hold made her smile grow as he made sure she didn't have to jump down too far from his hold.

His jovial expression turned serious as his eyes lost any cheerful sparks.

“I hurt you. It's been twice now that I have being unfair to you. When I locked you in here trying to foolishly protect you and now this”

Tauriel frowned. He did a magnificent job at the task of judging himself that she did not need to say anything negative. He was beating himself down perfectly on his own.

“Kili” she began with a firm hand at his shoulder, demanding his utmost attention. “We are both tired from the trip. We have just been in a physical argument in the dining hall. Melori got hurt which makes my skin crawl with anger. And you… You managed to acquire an enemy, something that frightens me. And the meeting was cut short by the little incident”

Kili sighed heavily as he nodded.

“So please. Can we just go and enjoy a bath so we can sleep in each other's arms and face our problems tomorrow?”

Her whispered urge left no room for discussion. Her eyes closed and she leaned into him, her face pressed at his neck. Kili stroked her hair with delicacy in every touch.

“It has been a long day. You are right”

She nodded, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“I'm going to braid dwarven beads into your hair soon. Once we announce the existence of the little ones” he lovingly whispered making a smile spread at her lips.

“I'm sure you will be great at forging them” she said but even he heard her doubts.

“Ah come on lass, I’ve forged metal and gems before” he announced with a chuckle.

He stood up with her in hand as they headed out the door.

“And talking about things that need to happen now. You need to be announced as princess right away. It will happen after Thorin is presented to the crown”

She swallowed nervously as she felt strange about the possibility of seeing her reflection in a mirror with a crown at her head. She couldn't fathom how it would feel to see herself in such a way.

He looked over at her as he closed the room of their chamber. A worried line appeared between her brows and her gaze fell to the floor.

“Freckles” he called, interrupting her racing thoughts. “You are carrying heirs to the throne of a kingdom soon to be restored to its former glory. Many will come visit from around the land. You need that crown on your head to announce that you are someone not to be messed with”

“A crown isn't necessary. The beads in my hair will do. Would they not? Besides, it's my understanding that I already cast a dangerous aura so no one should mess with me”

Kili laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close so he could kiss her forehead as they walked.

“Of course. You do seem dangerous when you wish to be my dear. But it could be a small crown if you wish as not everyone knows of the meaning of certain beads and clasps darling”

She chuckled softly. “You always find a way don't you?”

“Of course I do Freckles. And do not worry. I will make anyone regret their own coming into this world if they so much as say something vulgar to you”

“Well you already did. You broke that dwarf’s nose” she noted as they descended some stairs.

“Should have broken more than just his nose” he hissed.

Tauriel remembered the deadly spark of his eyes and the way he did not stop the intensity of his punches. She had always known he was a warrior. He possessed a strength that surprised even her. But that dangerous ferocity he had seen in him blew away any doubts that she could have about his need of protecting her. Kili was indeed dangerous and his sappy and cheerful personality masked that well. It was true that his toned and well shaped physique announced he could throw a punch but Kili’s personality shines brighter.

“You're quiet my love” he said, his voice intruding on her thoughts.

“Your need to protect me can get you hurt Kili. You cannot risk your life. I need you, your babes need you as well as your kin”

He sighed as he shook his head. “My uncle and brother tell me to not be reckless. But that wasn't being reckless, that was protecting and defending the woman I love and the one that carries my children”

He stopped their stride and looked at her with a hard gaze.

“I'm not going to let anyone get away with disrespecting you let alone harm you”

“Alright” she whispered with defeat. “I'm just worried that's all”

“I can take care of myself” he said his voice soft as he caressed her cheek. She rolled her eyes.

“Ah yes. That time when you got struck by that arrow? Or the giant spider about to make you its dinner?”

Kili laughed, pretending to be hurt by her words. Those instances were just weak moments nothing else.

“You're right. Those incidents damage my deadly warrior image”

Her laugh bounced off the walls as they continued their walk hand in hand.

“I was there to save your dwarven behind” she cockily reminded as he scoffed and pushed her away gently to the side.

“And you tell me that I'm so full of myself”

“You are” she chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders and drew her close. The moment increased in passion and heat began to circulate around them as he saw her with those warm and soft eyes of his that could melt the snow outside. He managed to sneak some desire into those warm eyes and that was the perfect spell to get her weak in the knees.

“You love this dwarven arse that's why you saved me” he whispered at her cheek. Her skin heated up and he laughed as her cheeks colored with a rose color.

“Perhaps that's one of my reasons” she answered pressing her lips to his. A few meetings of their lips, wandering hands and her being pressed to the wall later… they finally descended down the staircase into the heated pools. They were relieved that they were deserted as they knew others have gone down there as previously ignited torches gave off sufficient lighting.

“I can already feel the warm water” she said her eyes sparkling.

They walked to one of the pools that wasn't too deep and they began to undress.

“The view always takes my breath away” Kili said in awe as they surveyed their surroundings. The grass was losing its color as winter was present. The trees had lost all of their leaves since last they were there. But the water was still steaming as the furnaces were on full power.

“It still does” she agreed as she stripped of all of her remaining garments. He laid his sword next to her daggers and hugged her naked body from behind.

“You are so pretty”

She chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Thank you my love. You've mentioned that a few times”

He laughed grabbing her hand and taking her with him.

“Let me go in first” he advised as he touched the water and made sure it wasn't too hot. He jumped inside, splashing her as well. She covered her eyes as splashed some more water her way.

“Come on Freckles” he called as she laughed at his childish but funny actions.

“Mhhh” she whispered as she set foot inside the pool.

He took her hand as he waited until she fully accustomed to the temperature of the water.

“Is it too hot?” he asked and she shook her head with her eyes still closed.

“Its perfect” she said opening her eyes.

“Can you swim?” he then asked as he realized the pool they were in was much deeper than the one they had previously occupied.

She bit her lip as she submerged herself deeper into the water, covering her shoulders.

“I'm afraid I cannot”

He furrowed his brows. “Really?”

She chuckled at his foolish expression and moved her arms back and forth at the surface of the water.

“Elves do not go swimming. Especially us”

He frowned. “I will teach you”

She smiled the cute little smile that showed off her dimples. It was that smile that had his heart beating off his chest and caused him to stare at him like some demented fool who was madly in love.

“Alright” she answered wading towards him. The water reached her chin and she realized if she walked any further in she would stop touching the floor.

“Uh Kili” she said as she felt unsure. Of course water did not scare her. And she was sure she could hold her breath for quite some time but she was afraid of the unexpected.

He came towards her and pulled her into his arms, keeping both of them afloat.

“I got you” he whispered as her feet caressed his calves as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

The arm wrapped around her waist tightened as they moved toward deeper water. He was keeping them both afloat quite well as they divulged in a relaxed conversation. They planned to do some swimming around so she would learn but they opted for being in each other arms.

“But does a princess _need_ a crown?” she asked as he chuckled. Her need of making the conversation serious was kind of humorous sometimes.

“Freckles” he said in a sigh. “It's just a crown my dear. Why are you questioning it so much?”

She leaned into his shoulder and stayed silent. He knew her well, and that meant that she did not want to dwell on the subject anymore but she surprised him by raising her head.

“I just don't want to change” she whispered. “I know it's foolish but I want to stay who I am. I'm not comfortable with wearing fancy garments or lavish jewels”

“Even if I want to shower you with luxury. I would never do so against your wishes” he affirmed. “A simple dress with a few small gems would do don't you think? Your beauty would shine either way, so I do not care. Besides, your opinion matters to me”

She pressed her lips to his as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Their kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time.

“Thank you” she whispered once they separated.

“Anything for you”

His whisper brought a calm in her that she needed in order to breathe with ease. Luxury was not a need and she wanted to preserve a part of her.

After a few short kisses they proceeded to wash down with the soap they had brought.

“Should I take these off?” Kili asked as he held up his bandaged hands.

She shook her head. “I didn't take mine off. So neither should you. But we’ll replace them when we return to our chamber”

He gave her a nod as he submerged his head in the water to wash the soap out.

Her hair was more of a hassle as she worked her fingers through the strands and massaged it.

“Have you ever cut your hair?” he asked and she immediately shook her head and gasped.

“We never cut our hair” she announced. “As long as it doesn't interfere with fighting and tasks an elf should never cut their hair”

“Same as with us. But only our beards as we do trim our hair once in awhile”

She smiled sadistically as she sensed an opportunity to mock him.

“Of course you don't need to worry about not cutting your beard”

A splash of water aimed at her followed and more did as she returned the gesture.

Her hair was free of soap after they were done with their little battle. He ran his hands down his face as he laughed.

“Mean elf” he announced splashing more water towards her.

She laughed until her stomach hurt. He always managed to make her laugh something she loved about her dwarf.

“Well I guess I got my revenge” she said with a wink and he sighed as he clutched at his chest.

“So mean”

Their laughs continued as he grabbed her and tickled her sides.

“Well isn't this a lovely sight?”

Both of them froze as they heard a voice. Kili looked towards the staircase and saw the dwarf with the eye patch standing there.

Kili immediately moved to shield Tauriel as they were in shallow water and her naked body was in full view.

“I hope I'm not interrupting. But these are public pools are they not?”

Kili glared at the dwarf descending down the stairs as Tauriel stood there feeling beyond uncomfortable. She clutched at Kili’s shoulder and hoped his body covered hers.

“They are indeed public” Kili whispered. A hint of deadly tone dripped into his voice. Tauriel’s eyes were also cold as they stared at the dwarf who caused Melori’s bloodshed.

“But we will leave. As your presence is not welcomed” Kili informed in a hiss. He moved carefully away from Tauriel giving her enough time to drape an arm across her chest and crouched down so the edge of the pool hid her away and he then stepped out of the pool. Her hair fell around her so they concealed her breasts.

She grew more uncomfortable by the second as the dwarf did not stop looking at her. And she prayed Kili didn't see the way the dwarf’s gaze fell down to her body in a distasteful manner.

She glared back hoping to send as much threats as she managed.

Kili grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He grabbed another one which was much longer and thicker and spread it out before Tauriel covering her away from view and motioned her to step out.

Tauriel stepped out and quickly wrapped herself. They returned their belongings to their basket and Kili held onto his sword. The dwarf’s eyes still looked at Tauriel and she felt the need to punch him. Was he doing that just to infuriate Kili? Because if he was then Kili would be beyond infuriated.

Meanwhile the dwarf was silent as he glared at the way the couple interacted. It really was a shame that a dwarf was bound to an elf.

“Your relationship will never be accepted by your mother” the nameless dwarf then said as Kili’s icy glare fell on him but it was evident Kili had not catched his intrusive stares. Tauriel stiffened beside Kili eyeing her daggers in the basket just in case He used his sword and the dwarf in front of him used his.

“That's none of your concern” Kili said with a harsh tone. He grabbed Tauriel’s hand as she carried the basket as he had his sword in his other hand.

The dwarf climbed down the steps and stood there with a knowing look.

“I'm just warning you lad. She is the enemy. She shouldn't be here along with her elven friends. And that creature growing inside of her is a disgrace to this kingdom and a disappointment to your ancestors. I'm just saying what everyone is afraid to say”

In that second to the next Kili’s hand were at the dwarf’s neck.  

“How do you know?” Kili asked as the dwarves eyes filled with panic. His sword was at the floor, forgotten and far away from his reach. Tauriel moved next to Kili as her curiosity grew and did not stop him from tightening his grip.

“Who told you?” she then asked. The dwarf did not seem to know that she carried two babes, but he knew she was expecting.

“I suppose I need to let go so you can talk don't I?” Kili asked his eyes dilated with anger.

Tauriel walked over to the sword on the floor and grabbed it. The same sword that cut into Melori’s hand. Spilling the blood of an elf was something not taken lightly. She glared at the sword and threw it far off to the side.

“I knew the moment I saw her” the dwarf hissed struggling to breathe. He gulped air as Kili loosened his grip. “I'm very observant. More than most. I knew she carried that abomination”

Tauriel’s head rang with anger as Kili snarled and slammed the dwarf backwards on the rock wall. The dwarf seemed to instantly regret his words as his feet were not touching the floor and his neck was tightened by the raging dwarven prince in front of him.

“I can kill you right here” Kili hissed getting closer to the dwarf. He then turned to Tauriel who was silent and allowed their eyes to do the talking.

Kili stepped off to the side releasing the dwarf who gulped air in a desperate manner. Before he had time to regain his thoughts Tauriel was in front of him and her dagger aligned at his neck.

“Tell what you know to whoever” she said the blade of her dagger pressing on the dwarf’s skin. “But I hear another foul word directed at my children coming from you and I will bury this dagger in your throat”

The dwarf’s eyes widened as she mentioned the word ‘children’ and his heart stopped as he heard the imminent threat of Tauriel’s voice.

“I'm tired of the manner my children are mentioned. They are innocent”

With that Tauriel stepped away unable to control her anger. She needed to get out of there before she killed him.

Kili watched her as she grabbed the basket and went over to the staircase. Her bare feet climbed some steps and she waited for him.

“Bitch!” the dwarf hissed clutching his neck which Tauriel had grazed with the tip of her dagger. Some drops of blood escaped the small wound.

Kili sighed as he shook his head. The dwarf looked up from his bloodied hand and saw Kili standing there and in a blink of an eye Kili punched him. The dwarf staggered back hissing in pain and touching his cheekbone.

Then Kili walked up to Tauriel and grabbed her hand.

“They never learn” Kili hissed.

“We can't punch everyone who doesn't”

Kili huffed in anger as they climbed. They heard the dwarf snarl in pain and curse in Khuzdul.

“Not caring of what they say is not standing up for our babes. But I'm getting to the point of letting them run their foul mouths and then killing them with the sight of us being happy”

Tauriel smiled as she looked down to the dwarf on the ground massaging his jaw. They stepped onto the hallway as Tauriel shook her head

“But I can't stay quiet while they offend my babies” she whispered her hand at her stomach. They walked quickly as the coldness was beginning to get uncomfortable.

“I doubt that I can stay quiet as well” Kili sighed.

“Do I look much different to you?” she then asked as they didn't talk about the dwarf they scared the living soul out of as if that was a regular and normal task for them.

“You look as beautiful as always. But there is that glow you carry”

Tauriel smiled to herself. “I doubt that dwarf noticed my glow”

Kili nodded giving the conversation more thought. “Perhaps he heard something that the company said or maybe he saw you caress your stomach”

“Perhaps” she agreed.

Minutes after they arrived to their hallway. It was quiet so they assumed their guests were asleep.

“I doubt they are” Tauriel said as they stepped into their chamber. “We don't sleep every night”

“But I'm sure they are tired. It was a long day”

“Did that really just happen?” Tauriel asked as Kili knew she referred to their confrontation with the dwarf.

“Yes it did” he answered slipping on black trousers and putting on a thin, long sleeve white tunic. He didn't tie the laces so his chest was gloriously sneaking into view. He then grabbed some cloth to replace their bandages at their healing wounds.

“Were we too rough on the lad?” he then asked and Tauriel knew he was faking his concern. That dwarf deserved everything that went his way.

“Of course not” she hissed remembering his words that still caused her anger.

“True. I still want to punch him a few more times”

She gave him a quiet nod that left him looking at her in question.

“You have something to say. What is it?” Kili asked coming to the bed where she was seated with her legs crossed. She was drying her hair with a towel.

She shook her head. “Perhaps I'm just paranoid”

Kili reached to lift her face by her chin so her eyes would meet his.

“Tell me” he whispered. She deposited the towel in the bedside table and looked at him with cautious eyes.

“You are going to become angry” she said matter of factly.

“How about you tell me. And we shall see if I do become angry?”

She sighed as she scooted closer to him. Her fingers grazed his damp curls and began.

“That dwarf looked at me in a strange manner”

Kili instantly flared. “He did deserve more for disrespecting you”

Tauriel quickly shook her head.

“Kili, he looked at me”

He furrowed his brow as her words grabbed his attention.

“He looked at me like you do so”

The love of her life in front of her froze so suddenly that she did not know if he was breathing as his chest was not falling and rising. His eyes changed chades, his face darkened as if a shadow fell upon it and looking down at his hands she could see them turning into tight fists.

“How do you know this?” he asked a hiss of a whisper that made her skin run cold.

“His gaze fell… down to my body. He… didn't stop looking at me. Others look at me with hate and disgust. Besides hate, I could sense something else”

“He is… infatuated with you?” he questioned but she noticed it wasn't a question aimed at her. He sighed as he got up and ran a hand through his hair. A classic sign that stress took upon him.

“If he.. likes me then why did he try to attack me?” she asked her face wearing confusion and uncertainty. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He tried to suppress his anger so he wouldn't make her more uncomfortable but he felt like punching a wall or something.

“You shall not leave my side” he then said as he went over to the dresser and blew out some candles. She could see his battle against jealousy that he was loosing.

“Kili” she began but he interrupted her.

“There's Balak who would love to harm you just to get some sort of revenge, and now there's this dwarf who likes you. And we do not even know his damn name”

She stayed silent and allowed him to take deep breaths to calm himself. He climbed in the bed with her and took her hand in one of her own.

“Here I am the strange dwarf for being in love with an elf and now you tell me there's another idiot who may be in the same state”

“I could be mistaken. Most males are attracted to female anatomy” she said with a convincing tone as they both laid down on their pillows.

“You are quite beautiful” he whispered, his lips caressing her cheek whilst his hand was underneath her thin nightgown that reached past her knees. She only wore smallclothes so her breasts were free of any garments. She moaned quietly as he grabbed one breast while he pulled her on top of him. Their mouths met and tongues pressed.

“He wouldn't try anything I'm sure” she whispered as they referred to the dwarf who had really become an.. acquaintance.

Kili stiffened. His arms around her small body tightened with possessiveness.

“If he values his life he wouldn't dare to” he hissed. She looked at his face and a smile grew at her lips.

“You look handsome when you are jealous” she admitted with a bite of her lip.

“This is serious my love” he chuckled as he pressed his nose to hers with a little tap.

“I'm growing tired of seriousness” she whispered her complaint. She then rested her head at his shoulder and her fingers caressed his jaw.

“We still need to talk about those nightmares” he murmured and awaited her silence. She did not say a word as he imagined that exact outcome would happen. He stared at the ceiling as he gave her time to collect her thought and strength.

“I've been selfish” she then said. Her whispered confession reached him loud as a storm. “I have disregarded the fact that you have nightmares as well”

He turned his head towards hers as her thumb moved to caress his lips.

“I am worried about you. I can handle nightmares”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “How?” she moaned and pressed her face against the side of his.

“Nightmares are demons Freckles. They want to cause you harm. You need to tell them to leave you alone”

“You make it sound as if nightmares are creatures”

“Indeed they are” he then said and her confusion grew. “They are demons who roam your mind and search for a place to attach themselves. And it is usually to fear. What do you fear that causes your nightmares? Name them”

She took a deep breath as he turned to face her. He held on to her, like an anchor to a boat.

“Fear of being hated and fear of immense guilt” she whispered.

“And what nightmare does those fears match with?”

She closed her eyes. “The orcs’ ambush on my kin and the others”

“What does that nightmare consist of?” he asked his eyes never leaving hers. She was finally talking, he had to keep that going.

“I see fire burning them. The screams are so loud as I heard them. Blood is everywhere and the children are being killed. I feel their pain and I feel their screams at my skin as if I were there”

Kili felt a shudder run through him as her eyes panicked but he held onto her. He steeled himself and tried to remain calm for her sake. His hand gently caressing her cheek slowed her breathing.

“I am sure many resented you. But your kin is wise enough to distinguish accidents. It was not your fault. Melori said that those orcs would have found them anyway”

A single tear slid down Tauriel’s cheek as she gave him a nod.

“That tragedy would have happened anyway darling”

She exhaled sharply as her hand fell down to her stomach.

“That fear that you possess is consumed by that nightmare and it festers and grows and makes itself seem so real. I'm sure with time you can beat that fear”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he then continued.

“Tell me another fear” he then said as she collected her thoughts. Something in her felt gloriously empty as if pouring everything out made her feel less heavy. But with closer inspection he could see lingering doubts in her eyes. Her effort to not to cry was evident, and it pulled at his heart with sadness.

He hated seeing pain lurking within her but he knew she needed to vent.

“There's so many Kili” she whispered suddenly feeling ashamed. “Too many nightmares”

He reached to remove her hands away from covering her face.

“Freckles” he whispered seeing a tear run down her cheek. “Do not be embarrassed”

“I feel so weak” she hissed suddenly rising from the bed. He followed, his hand climbing her back in means of comfort.

“You are not weak. Now please continue”

He reached to pull away the curtain of hair shielding her face and brushed it to the back of her ear.

“I see that little girl at Esgaroth. I could have acted faster. But I felt the energy from the babes and it made me hesitate. I could have grabbed her”

He stiffened beside her as she had never disclosed this information before. He had expected her to rescue the little blonde girl as he had seen her expert experience first hand. However, it all made sense.

“You feel guilty” he then said after a few seconds of silence.

Kili saw tears rolling down her cheeks. The light from the candles reflected on them, illuminating them as if they were droplets of molten gold.

“I let her die. I told her she would be alright, but I failed her”

Kili took her in his arms as she let out quiet sobs that made his overprotective instinct roar to life.

“Tauriel. Listen to me” he began taking the sides of her face in his hands. She struggled to keep her eyes opened but the intensity of his voice made her do so.

“You have no responsibility to change fate. Everything happens for some reason or another. You helped that girl. At that second you went to her and tried to get her out and you could have died as well. You _tried_ and I'm sure that little girl, wherever she may be, is thankful for that”

Tauriel exhaled deeply as she looked at Kili. So young and yet so wise beyond his years. He was reckless but now she was seeing that his recklessness was just passion in disguise.

“You were there for that girl. She did not spend her last minutes of her life alone and I hope your presence there helped drive her dear away”

“You really think so?” she asked her voice shivering.

Kili nodded as he hugged. Her tears were falling but she was quiet as she looked at him.

“You are worth more than all the gold in this mountain put together” she whispered her brows creasing.

“How do you feel?” he asked as she pressed small kisses to his cheeks.

“Better” she admitted.

“We do need to talk about the one I'm sure we share”

She sighed heavily and shook her head. The pain of memories hit her with a cruel blow, so difficult to release that she could not continue to talk.

“Can we please save that one for later?”

Tauriel’s eyes begged and he immediately gave her a nod.

“Of course” he answered cradling her in his arms as one holds a baby. She was no child of course, but he knew she felt weak. Tauriel’s mind was beginning to become her worst enemy.

“I think sparring with Melori could be a good idea” he said, out of the blue. She looked up at him and laid next to his head at the pillow.

“Well… coming from you that is surprising, my love”

He shrugged.

“Perhaps some sparring will get your mind off of some things”

She gave him a small smile. There was a small guess lingering in her mind as to what the reason could be for his approval.

“You already help me with getting distracted”

His eyes lit up.

“Do I?” he asked, his not so innocent smile spreading at his smooth lips.

“Yes” she answered pecking him on the side of his mouth. “I repeat my idea again, perhaps you and I can have a go too?”

“At what?” he asked already kissing his way down her neck. She chuckled softly.

“At sparring, Kili” she teased, her voice quivering under his alluring actions.

“I think I would win” he announced with confidence in every word. He would take it easy on her, it was evident he would. But he wanted to set her to a challenge so she wouldn't take it easy on him. He had caught up to Melori’s intentions: she wanted to prove to Tauriel that she was still a skilled warrior who lacked weakness.

“I think you would win as well. I do feel that I'm getting a bit slower”

He shook his head. “You are deadly”

“You really think so?” she asked climbing on top of him. His body called her name so loudly she couldn't bare to say no. And besides, his tanned skin was a delicious sight. The muscles beneath it were a delight to feel pressed against her own body.

“I do” he whispered next to her ear. She straddled his hips. The contact driving him dizzy.

Candles made shadows dance around them as desperate hands reached to remove clothing. Kili dove down her neck with his mouth, her hands pulling and brushing his hair as he pressed her closer, two large hands at her bare back. Her breasts naked, and her skin alert as tiny goosebumps created texture on her smooth porcelain skin. Her hair fell in waves around them tickling his bare skin and ignited him within with a fire she possessed. Connections were made and not just in lips as a perfect rhythm erupted, both moving to the sound of each other’s moans.

And it was at that bed, at that chamber, and at that mountain of stone, that they made each other taste desire’s insanity.

* * *

Darkness shone around them as they stirred awake from their sleep.

Kili looked over at Tauriel who looked so pretty and calm. The shimmering light of the candles made her hair glow a warm red making her seem like a goddess from another world.

The blanket that surrounded her covered her lower body while leaving her naked chest and stomach to battle the cold. He reached for her and gathered her up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. He then made sure her entire body was under the thick covers and blankets.

“Goodmorning” she whispered feeling his warmth sneak into her body. A lazy smile spread at her lips. Her nightmares had been less severe that night. She still had frightening images roam her mind but nothing compared to what she had experienced.

“I'm sorry” he murmured pressing kisses to her hair. He feared she would think that allowing her to talk about her nightmares was a bribery for her to forgive him but she knew Tauriel would never think that. And she knew Kili. The kindness he possessed always shone especially at her. He had helped her. Just as he said he would.

“Promise me that we will never walk away from each other without talking about a dilemma” she said, her voice a sleepy whisper, but he heard the serious ring to it.

“We will talk about our worries and fears” he assured. He planned on telling her how he felt. The nerves and worries that seemed to squeeze at his throat until he felt desperate.

“I forgive you”

He felt her lips spread in a smile at his skin, underneath his ear, where she pressed a small kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Its all about Kiliel communication! Erebor rebuilding. More ships. More characters. Flashbacks! More drama and fluff. Funnn :p  
> Erebor will increase its population size soon dont worry but in the mean time... some stuff shall come.


	63. Red and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter has indeed arrived! I hope you all enjoy this one! I kept it fairly long to make up for the time in between updates. As always, thank you so much for reading both of my fics <3 thank you for the continued support. I love you all! And please excuse any typos :3

She was deeply concentrated as she organized herbs in glass jars. Their perfume rubbed on her fingers and filled her room with a scent that lazily floated in the air.

Her chamber was cozy, filled with warm earth colors. Shelves after shelves of her personal herbs dominated the wall to the right of a balcony that faced the river. They were neatly settled on shelves, one above the other. It was indeed an aesthetically pleasing view.

She was closing the lid of a jar as she heard distinct footsteps enter her chamber.

“Your door was opened and I didn't want to disturb your concentration” Legolas announced.

Verya rolled her eyes as elegantly as an elf could master. Her black hair was swept to the side of her head as she slowly turned. Their eyes met for a second before walls were built.

“Your majesty” Verya teased with a smile as she bowed to Legolas. “You are a Prince. I suppose you do not need to knock on any doors”

Legolas chuckled as he took a seat next to a small table. An empty vase sat at the middle of it with shriveled petals surrounding it, hinting at previously blooming flowers that had resided there.

“Well. Of course, you may sit” Verya added with another eye roll as she quickly gazed to the blonde elf and back to her jars. Her smile was playful and Legolas couldn't help but notice that her eyes sparkled with a glint of mischief he had not seen in quite a while.

She turned to face him after setting the jar on the shelf.

“What does your majesty require?”

“I wanted to come and say hello” he replied, his blue eyes gazing deeply into her dark- brown ones.

“Hello” she answered with a soft voice. Her eyes sparkled with a hint of wit.

“Thank you” he then added as he cleared his throat which suddenly dried. “I know it was your duty to care for me. But I appreciate your aid”

Verya smiled as she nodded. “Well you are right. It is my duty”

Legolas chuckled as he heard her continued teasing tone that resided in her voice. The peace he felt when he was in her presence had always been there. But now he had stopped to appreciate it. She had been one of the few who had always listened to him without the feeling that she was forced to listen. Her selflessness was something he admired. She truly was a friend who was now making his heart flutter with an unknown speed.

But he was still confused. The feelings he had for Tauriel which he believed were love turned out to be wrong. What if he was to be wrong once again? He had already hurt a beloved friend and perhaps lost her as well, and now he couldn't bare the idea of doing the same to Verya.

“You are thinking so much” she whispered with a shake of her head. Her voice grounded him. It brought him back to the cozy and warm room.

“I don't want to harm you” he then murmured. Her eyes changed then.

“I'm not someone you need to protect” she replied, cocking her head to the side. Her voice was not harsh but it was a strong tone that dripped from it.

“I am aware that you are not”

She shifted on her feet until she decided to sit next to him.

“You felt that as well. That day at the pools” he stated remembering what had occurred when they had touched down at the warm pools. He was sure she had felt that little energy travel between them.

Verya’s eyes fell to the floor as she nodded. “I am confused as well”

“I do not know how to proceed. For the first time in many years I do not have a clear mind”

Verya could not deny the heat that spread within her. If she was being honest she had always found Legolas to be charming. He was a gentle elf who was poised. But his passion sometimes got the best of him and the last few days his violent and rude remarks were a shadow that followed him.

“You are passionate” she then said rising to her feet. “You loved her as you thought you did. Whatever you felt you took that with a tight grip and chased her”

“I did not” he then whispered as he sighed.  
She chuckled. “You did. It was not as secretive as you have hoped. You made mistakes. We all do”

“I was wrong then. I don't want to be wrong now”

He stood up with a defeat lingering in his eyes that she had seen before.

“What will this turn into?” she asked motioning between them. She did not know if this would wedge an obstacle on their friendship. Her throat was dry as she gathered her courage to look up at his eyes.

And there it was again. Among the mist of confusion something seemed to linger. A quiet passion brewed between them that they could not ignore.

“You are doing something to me. I command you to stop” he whispered with a tiny grin.

She closed her eyes and couldn't help the smile that took upon her lips. Her body ached to be closer to him.  
“I'm not doing anything” she playfully hissed as she pushed him back softly ignoring her thoughts.

He walked closer to her and leaned next to her ear. “Liar”

Verya cursed her body as she felt like she melted at his whisper. Her knees grew weak and her throat dried. Her own heart did flips and jumps inside her chest. Her ribcage kept her calm heart tucked inside but Legolas was making it want to escape, driving it wild.

“Legolas” she then said as her hand climbed his right arm. Her eyes closed on their own accord as his lips caressed her cheek. His hands never touched her though. He did not want to do anything to disrespect her. For that she was grateful but now… she wanted to be in his arms. The childish infatuation she had always felt was suddenly roaring to life. It set her mind on fire and she wanted nothing else but to savor her curiosity. Those lips of his looked so smooth and soft.

She was not as reckless as she had always wanted to be but in that moment she wanted to do something for herself for once. One of his hands finally grabbed her hip with a soft and almost timid hold. It fired up her courage.

“I do not need you to protect me” she whispered her eyes remaining closed. His heart beat matched hers: urgent and skipping a few beats here and there.

He gave her a small smile as she finally took that small step forward and took the reigns and followed her heart. Her mind and calculative thoughts were set to the side. A kiss would not harm anyone.. Right?

Legolas’ hands grabbed her with much more intention and that was all the reassurance she needed. Their lips crashed suddenly and quickly as a meteorite crashes against the earth.

His lips felt smooth and soft as she had imagined. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as if they were the ones who moved fast and the rest of the world stood still.

His mouth moved softly against hers, allowing her full control of the situation. He was still trying to give her all the chances possible to stop but her tight grip on his clothes told him that she did not want to do so.

“This is insane” she whispered as they separated, both left gasping for air. He quickly pressed his lips to hers, eager to taste her again. He couldn't get enough of her. Her skin was so soft underneath his fingertips and her scent reminded him of a cold spring day.

He walked forward with her in tow and they came crashing into her dresser which they paid no attention to as they were insanely busy with taking each other breaths away. Passion traveled through them and around them, rattling the glass jars at the shelves.

There was a soothing taste to her lips. And they were warm, he thought. And she had drank tea as an herbal taste remained in her tongue.

The taste that she tasted on his was of mint. It made her dizzy but it was definitely something she wanted to pursue: the taste of his lips.

“This is still insane” he whispered with a slight chuckle at the side of her mouth as she tried to recover her thoughts. Their breaths were heavy and urgent and their eyes were alert and surprised.

“Idiotic” she added with a nod.

“Unthinkable” he whispered kissing a line down her jaw.

“Stupid” she murmured as she closed her eyes and curled her toes as he kissed her neck.

“A mistake”

“Reckless” she hissed as she jumped on her feet as she felt his tongue on her hot skin.

“Delicious” he then said and she instantly felt like crumbling to the floor as he looked at her with lust in his eyes that matched her.

Valar. She was done for. Absolutely lost.

She felt her hands move to touch his face on their own accord. He leaned his forehead down on hers as he closed his eyes at her soft touches.

How could someone’s touch bring some much emotion into him? Her hands were so soft and he felt secure with her.

Confusion was foremost playing a tune in his mind as yet he could not remove Tauriel from his thoughts. Loving her was something that had been a constant. The feelings he presumed were real had been there, taking root and blooming to only realize that they have been wrong.

But having Verya in his arms felt _right._ Having her close felt like drinking warm tea on a cold day. It felt like going outside and smelling the wild scent of the forest after it had rained. Most importantly, it felt like seeing flowers begin to bloom after a long and hard winter.

“You’re thinking again” she whispered, pressing small kisses to his jaw. She had to stand on her toes when he did not lean down, to even be able to reach his jaw.

“I don't think I deserve you” he admitted. His whisper was a painful thorn. She swallowed heavily as his eyes changed shades. “I've done horrible things”

Verya grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at her.

“Everyone deserves a second chance. You did wrong yes. But you can't live the rest of your life thinking you do not deserve something nice”

Legolas sighed as he shook his head.

Verya interrupted him before he could speak.

“She would want you to move on. You know she would. Tauriel is one of the most amazing and kind beings I have ever known and she would want you to give yourself a chance”

Legolas narrowed his eyes as he shook his head.

“You are so… sweet”

He reached for her and hugged her, lifting her up in the air.

“Thank you” he then said. A small smile slowly formed on her lips as he hid his face at the crook of her neck. She could give him a chance. There was no other alternative as the kiss they had shared would not leave her mind without being painfully forced out.

“I can't be her” she began. Competing with Tauriel was a feat no one could do. Her beauty radiated in different ways. “But I want to give this a try”

Legolas looked at her with a serious spark lingering in his eyes. “You are amazing in your own unique way. Do not ever feel compelled to compare yourself”

Verya shook her head. “I love Tauriel. All I'm saying is that I can't be her. I will not be patient with you”

Legolas chuckled as she gave him a dark glare.

“You either set your mind straight about this...” she whispered at his ear. “Or you won't be allowed to press me against that dresser again”

His throat ran dry. The way her voice almost purred at her last sentence had him seeing little stars in his vision.

He nodded, unable to formulate words.

* * *

They had shared a few fevered kisses and when hands started to explore underneath clothes they had both decided to stop. Their relationship would have to go at a slow pace. Legolas had left without the proper conservation of what would happen next with them both but so much had happened in a few moments that they both needed to unwind alone.

“You seem to heal from heartbreak quickly Prince Legolas”

Elain’s voice stopped his journey back to his own chamber. Her tone could cut through metal.

“Hello Elain” he greeted with a questioning gaze. “What do you mean?”

She gave him a glare much darker than any before.

“You hurt her, I’ll hurt you” she whispered with a threat that ran deep in every syllable she said.

Legolas froze at her comment. They had been seen. He had left the door open when he had walked into Verya’s chamber and it had remained opened while they…

“Those are not my intentions” he assured with what he hoped was a softer tone than hers.

Elain narrowed her eyes. She was not sure what to think of what she had witnessed but it did bother her nonetheless.

“You have been warned Legolas. You hurt my sister and it will be the last act you ever commit”

“I will not” he hissed taking a step closer to Elain until he stopped and sighed. “I will not hurt her. I promise”

Elain shook her head and glared. “Not so long ago you fought a dwarven prince in a stupid rage of jealousy. Jealousy that ignited because the supposed love of your life chose him over you”

Legolas was speechless. He did not know what to answer and honestly, he did not want to interrupt Elain.

“And now you think you love my sister? Whatever game you think you are playing will not end well and you will regret it”

Legolas shook his head but Elain pressed on, pointing one finger towards him.

“I hear one word coming from her about something wrong you committed and I will have a serious conversation with you which you will not enjoy. I do not care if you are a prince, you do not have the right to use my sister to forget Tauriel”

And with that, Elain turned and walked away with fire in her heels. Legolas wanted to go after her and defend himself and what he felt for Verya but he knew Elain would not listen until she calmed down.  

Hurting Verya was not his intention but now he was more afraid of doing just that. He sighed as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Did he deserve another chance? Could he take it now that it was handed to him?

* * *

Melori awoke to a loud sound coming from the hallway. Her eyes jerked open as she instinctively reached for her dagger at her night stand table. It was too early in the morning she presumed, for such noises.

But her worries disappeared as she heard voices which accompanied Kili’s. Her instinct was high on alert as she had witnessed what danger their presence within the dwarven kingdom could bring. But with a careful sigh she calmed herself down.

“We are just checking the hallways to see if they are compromised” someone said outside in the hall. Some dwarven words were spoken as well.

Melori heard Kili’s muffled response as their voices began to move away. And now with deeper concentration she could hear Hastos’ excited voice which asked if he could join the working dwarves for a small tour. She smiled as Kili helped him acquire the tour as the dwarves answered with a yes, albeit with hesitation in their voices.

Melori rose to a seating position as the footsteps and voices seemingly left. She stretched her arms atop her head. The bed in her chamber was beyond comfortable and cozy. Dwarves sure liked large beds and for that she was thankful as she was able to stretch without her feet dangling down to the end of the bed.

She was about to lay down on the soft covers when she heard a soft knock on the door.

“It's me” Tauriel announced from the other side.

“Come in” Melori answered with a smile that welcomed Tauriel in. She was still wearing her nightgown and her hair was messy and unbraided.

“Good morning darling” she said and Tauriel gave her a small almost forced smile that did not light up her eyes.

Melori also noticed the small frown that Tauriel wore and her brows instantly furrowed.

“What's the matter?” she asked as Tauriel climbed on the bed next to her and hugged her. Melori accepted her silence and hugged her back, her arms surrounding her and bringing Tauriel close to her. She chuckled lightly as she caused Melori to lay back down on the bed with her in her arms.

“I love you so much” Tauriel whispered while she hid her head in the crook of Melori’s neck. The older elf smiled and patted her back.

“I love you too my darling” she reassured and that's when Tauriel started to softly cry. It was evident that she did not want to cry but the tears came unannounced.

Melori’s worries increased and she immediately reached for Tauriel to look at her. Her eyes were clouded and pain lurked within them like a cloud of grey fog.

“I had a nightmare” she then gasped and closed her eyes and hugged Melori tightly as if letting her go would kill her.

Melori sighed and shook her head. She hated seeing Tauriel in distress and the fact that her nightmares did not leave her worried her greatly.

“Whatever happened my darling. It was just a bad dream. I'm right here”

Tauriel looked up and met her eyes. Her green ones were clouded as if the nightmare had caused actual pain.

“I'm right here” she repeated softly caressing Tauriel’s cheeks.

“I've been crying often” Tauriel then whispered as a feeling of slight embarrassment swooped her off her emotional tears. It was meaningless to feel embarrassed in front of Melori who had seen her cry more times than Tauriel could count or remember but the feeling was still present.

“Darling, I believe that may be normal” Melori assured with a soft smile. Her eyes were bright and honest. Those eyes that could calm down Tauriel at any given time.

“Crying is not a weakness” she added caressing her cheek as she did countless times when Tauriel was a little elfling. Elves were not known to show a wide range of emotion but Melori was the reigning queen of emotions as something within her shone with radiance and every look she gave left someone breathless. She was the one who had been a role model to Tauriel as she felt everything with a deeper sense than their counterparts.

Tauriel’s mind eased as she hugged Melori once again enjoying the comfortable silence. Melori moved the warm blankets on top of them and they stayed in each other arms for some time. Century after century and being in Melori’s arms was still among Tauriel’s favorite places to be in.

* * *

_Tauriel’s little hand shook with nerves as they entered the dining hall. Her little eyes darted from corner to corner of the large chamber to scan its beautiful architecture._

_A long table ran vertically down the length of the center of the room.Various flowers with green leaves resided in vases and ran down the table. With a small smile Tauriel looked up to the ceiling where a grand chandelier hanged. White, sparkly gems hung down the arms of the chandelier, dangling in the stillness of the air. A hook in the shape of an arrow was attached to center of the chandelier and pointed down to the exact center of the long table._

_“Pretty is it not?” Melori asked as Tauriel nodded, her eyes twinkling._

_Torches surrounded the room giving off an elegant glow. There was an easy going atmosphere which instantly calmed down little Tauriel._

_“Where is everyone?” she asked as Melori lowered her on a chair only to realize she did not reach the top of the table. Melori chuckled softly as Tauriel frowned. Her eyes landed on buttery bread that looked appetizing and not reaching it made her frown grow._

_“They will be here shortly dear. Your arrival has caused a sense of… urgency” Melori said as she looked for something she could use to aid Tauriel in reaching the table. She distracted Tauriel by telling her to look at the pretty chandelier in hopes she wouldn't dwell much of her experiences as Melori brought forth the delicate subject._

_“A pillow from the royal library’s chairs will help you reach” Melori then stated as Tauriel gave her a little nod and a small smile. She hopped down from the chair and they both went off to retrieve the pillow._

_Tauriel chose a simple white one with red trimming on the sides. It was big enough to ensure she would comfortably reach the surface._

_“I will reach the table now” she excitedly said as Melori lifted her on the pillow that was now on the chair._

_“Perfect” Melori said pressing a kiss to her forehead. She reached towards the center of the table and grabbed a piece of the bread with butter on it and passed it to Tauriel. She bit into and nodded her approval._

_In that moment the doors opened and in came Arandor and Alros whose smiled widened as they saw the little elleth. And of course Alros was more than happy to finally get sight of Melori. All the commotion that was occurring was keeping him busy._

_“Hello once again” Arandor said as he gave Tauriel a small bow. “You are the most beautiful little princess I have ever seen”_

_Tauriel giggled at that and her cheeks colored with a lovely shade of pink._

_“Thank you” she shyly replied. Arandor walked to the other side of the table and sat down as Alros moved in to give Tauriel a hug, crouching down to her height. She returned the embrace with enthusiasm. Her little arms were around his neck as he looked up to a smiling Melori._

_“You look gorgeous” Alros whispered at her ear. The little elleth smiled widely._

_“Thank you” Tauriel whispered back. The four of them laughed as Alros rose._

_“Thranduil wishes to speak to you” Alros then said as Arandor seemingly distracted Tauriel from across the table. Melori sighed as her hand caressed Tauriel’s hair._

_“You best not keep him waiting” he pressed as Melori nodded._

_“Stay with her” she softly ordered as he nodded._

_“I will return in a moment” Melori announced as she pressed a small kiss to Tauriel’s cheek. In that immediate second Tauriel turned distraught. Her eyes widened and she seemed to pout._

_“Can I go?” she asked as she suddenly seemed frightened and on the verge of tears._ _  
_ _“Darling, you need to eat something, besides, Arandor and Alros will stay here with you”_

_The reassurance seemed to put Tauriel at ease but her little hand still grasped Melori’s sleeve._

_Tauriel nodded as Melori tapped her little nose._

_“Ask for whatever you may want to eat, alright”_

_With that, Melori made her way to the door. And in that moment something dawned on her that she had never felt in such a strong dose, in her entire existence: uncertainty. She suddenly felt like leaving Tauriel behind was the most difficult feat to accomplish. It was foolish of course as she would stay with two friends she trusted with her life. But as she closed the door she felt the pull of something invisible that was telling her to return to her side. Tauriel had unknowingly casted a spell upon her that now her protective instinct took over her mind._

_She sighed with a smile as she closed her eyes._

_“This is bizarre” she whispered to herself as she kept walking away directly to Thranduil’s main chamber. Tauriel had her completely wrapped around her little finger and Melori welcomed it gladly. The consequences of such fact could be dealt with later._

_She slowed down her thoughts as she spotted the familiar wooden door that had carved vines painted with a gold color on its surface. Thranduil had been a friend for many centuries and she had been present long enough to see change rise upon him. He knew loss and that had changed him. She was not ruled by him as she did not entirely belong at Mirkwood as she travelled between Rivendell and the wood. However, he was her king for the most part and as a friend she was among the few who could interrupt his sentence without being frightened off by his glare._

_After the first knock to his door he heard him give her passage._

_“Alros informed me you wanted to see me” she announced closing the door behind her. Thranduil was sitting down looking over a map sprayed out on a table in front of him._

_“Indeed” he answered without glancing away from the paper._

_“Any new information that has risen?” she asked as she walked towards him and took a chair as well. She sat down as her eyes scanned the map of the forest._

_“My guards have captured one of the intruders” he then said setting down an ink feather._

_Melori froze. Anger rose within her at the mention of any captors. That filth had been responsible for the unimaginable pain Tauriel was now forced to feel._

_“Where is it?” she asked through gritted teeth._ _  
_

_“He is to not be killed. We need questions answered”_

_“Were there any survivors?” she then asked and she expected Thranduil to shake his head. He did just that._

_“It was a gruesome scene” he then said his eyes hinting a speck of emotion as Melori nodded._

_“She saw everything” Melori then whispered. “I know she did. The fear in her eyes is something I haven't seen in anyone that young”_

_“Melori” he then said, his voice steady. “Some of the intruders have escaped with the knowledge that there was one survivor. Our captor has assured us that they want to end every elf that was present there. They know about her somehow. Legolas is down there asking it the necessary questions. I am sure they will foolishly attempt to come back”_

_It was as if cold water was thrown upon Melori. That feeling of anger and fear all mixed up within her which she could not control._

_“Why are they interested in her?” she asked her eyes cold and calculating. Minutes before Thranduil saw the Melori who was friendly and clearly taken aback by their small guest, and now there was the deadly warrior whose fisted hands and deadly aura would make anyone less tremble._

_“That is exactly the answer we are seeking from the orc in the dungeon but he has not answered. But he assured us that they want to kill her”_

_Melori rose to her feet and the temperature dropped around them._

_“Let them try” she hissed. Her presence was now deadly and she felt the urge to go down to the dungeon room and stab the orc filth herself._

_“We have established a perimeter. I am sending more guards down to the west entrance. Go with them as there's sightings there”_

_Melori gave him a swift nod and made her way to the door._

_“Melori” Thranduil called after her. She stopped as she held the door with her hand._

_“Do not leave any survivors. They attacked the eastern settlement. That means they attacked this house as well”_

_“I will water the grass with their blood” she promised as she stepped out. She will carry out revenge and justice herself for Tauriel. She will see to end those who have ruined innocent lives and hers. The little elleth who magically captivated her was attacked and somehow that made it personal to Melori._

_“I am aware that you will accompany us” a guard said, taking her out from her ever thinking mind._

_“I will” she answered with a nod. “I will go now and dress. Wait for me by the bridge entrance”_

_The guards nodded at once and followed her instructions. She quickly walked to the dining hall and opened the door. Tauriel’s laugh stopped her and her anger and worry immediately dissolved._

_“Look who is back” Alros chanted, but his expression changed as he noted Melori’s darkened eyes._

_“Melori” Tauriel shrieked. Her little voice instantly made Melori’s frown turn into a smile as the little redhead waved at her._

_“Hello darling” Melori cooed reaching for a napkin and wiping Tauriel’s cheek as it was stained with what seemed like pieces of strawberries. Alros sat beside her and Arandor was in his spot reading over a book with a plate of food in front of him._

_“No one else joined us. They are missing out on an exciting dinner” Arandor said in a small chuckle as Tauriel nodded._

_“I suppose matters have attracted attention?” Arandor asked as his eyes changed to match a more serious expression._

_Melori nodded as Alros understood. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Tauriel’s forehead._

_“I will see you later” he then said as Tauriel seemed to catch on the serious atmosphere. Her little eyes seemed a bit nervous as Alros walked out the door._

_“I will also need to say goodbye for now” Melori announced as Tauriel swallowed nervously. She looked at the door which Alros had walked out from and then to Melori._

_“Is it dangerous where you are going?” she asked her eyes tearing over._

_Melori turned to Arandor and shook her head. “The monsters you saw are not wanting to leave. We will make them”_

_A single tear rolled down Tauriel’s little cheek as she threw her arms around Melori’s neck._

_“Justice will be seeked” Melori assured as the little elleth in her arms gave her a nod and she hoped she understood her words._

_“Arandor will look after you” she said as she saw Arandor give her a reassuring nod. “Finish your food and try to sleep alright. I will come back as soon as possible”_

_Tauriel hesitated to agree as she did not let go of Melori._

_“I will come back” Melori whispered next to her little ear. Her soft crying made her heart shatter with emotion._

_“Promise?” Tauriel asked. Her nana had not returned when she had said she would. She had left her hidden on a big tree that she had not remembered climbing down off. Tauriel had not seen her in a while now. She presumed her mother had gone to be among the stars. And now Melori was wanting to go as well and leave her behind. It was not fair._

_“I will return to you darling” Melori promised now looking straight into Tauriel’s green eyes._

_The little elleth finally released her arms from around her. Melori took a deep breath and rose to her full height and after running her hand down Tauriel’s hair, she walked to the door. It closed gently behind her and she closed her eyes._

_She opened them and made her mind settle down. Her training took over, and her mind became calculative. Not for one second did she doubt her ability to come back, but death suddenly frightened her as it had never done before._

* * *

_"There she is” a guard announced as they all turned around. Alros saw Melori approach them with quick steps._

_“Ready?” she asked as the guard gave her nodding answers while Alros’ eyes fell down to her attire without his permission._

_She wore black tights and a black tunic that was tight fitted to her body allowing her to move fluidly. A black corset accompanied the attire and tightened her midsection. Two long silver daggers hung at each side of her hips in a black belt. It was no secret that Melori loved the color black._

_Her quiver was hung around her shoulders and her impressive decorative bow was tightly held in her hand. Her golden hair hung around her in long waves like flowing water cascading down. She had been told many times to hide her hair as the bright color of her locks were an instant giveaway of her position, but she shrugged off the advice and she set it off as a challenge for the enemies to approach her._

_All in all, she looked absolutely breathtaking even with the promise of death in her eyes._

_“We do this fast and clean” Melori announced as the guards listened intently. Alros and her were trainers so they knew most of the guards who gave them nods of approval._

_“No survivors” Alros added with a serious note in his eyes._

_“Let us go” Melori then commanded and the guards, who numbered thirty, moved out._

_“How many do you believe there are?” Alros asked as he looked ahead to the path they ran down from. Melori gave a small shake of her head._

_“I am not entirely sure” she said, keeping her eyes alert. “If they are too many just remember the pain in her eyes and do not give up. I need you alive”_

_Alros smiled and glanced at her briefly._

_“Likewise”_

* * *

“Hastos wanted to visit the pools today” Melori noted as she brushed off dust of some rolls they had found in the last chamber of their hallway. Tauriel nodded remembering as well. They had just ate breakfast but Hastos and Alros were with the other dwarves in a tour of the armory.

“We should go find him” Tauriel said. “Kili and Alros would want to go as well”

“We could go another day if you wish to spend some time alone with Kili” Melori said with a small side grin and a sparkle in her eyes.

Tauriel chuckled as she felt a soft blush come upon her cheeks.

“Melori” she said in a harsh whisper. “It is strange to have these conversations with you”

She had not meant any harm but she immediately noticed Melori’s gaze fall down to the paper roll she was holding. Her finger brushed open the roll as Tauriel cursed her words.

“I didn't meant to offend” Tauriel whispered as she started to walk around the table to Melori’s side.  

The older elf shook her head. “It's alright Tauriel. I understand”

Tauriel grabbed her arm before she could turn around and leave. She knew her words had wounded her.

“I'm sorry I said that. It's strange to talk to you about this. You're like a mother to me and I'm sure this is how everyone feels telling their mother about intimacy”

Melori smiled as Tauriel embraced her in a small hug. She leaned her head on her upper arm as Melori sighed.

“I accept your apology” she then said. “But I want you to trust me in everything as you once did”

“I trust you more than I trust myself” Tauriel chuckled as she ran a hand through Melori’s golden locks.

“Well you are quite the little reckless darling” Melori teased as Tauriel shook her head. “It is evident why you wouldn't trust yourself”

Melori lifted her as she had done when she was little. But at the moment she tried to lift her, Tauriel swiveled out of her reach thus causing them both to crash into a case that was filled with rolls.

“Valar” Melori gasped as the rolls fell on top them and the bookcase fell on Tauriel. She quickly brought her hands up to keep it from crashing down.

After the sudden chaos both elves sat there with dust all over them and paper rolls around them. They had made a royal mess.

Melori started to laugh as she helped Tauriel push away the roll case. They both pushed it aside and it fell with a loud crash thus causing it to break. They both looked at it in surprise.

“Oh no” Melori whispered with a nervous laugh. “We broke it”

“That was wicked” Tauriel said in a laugh as she shook her head so the dust could fall away from her hair.

“It was your fault!” Melori playfully accused throwing a roll at Tauriel.

“Hey!” she gasped as she threw one back. It hit Melori right in the shoulder as her face set with challenge and she grabbed two more rolls and threw them back with deadly accuracy. It was a playful scene as both elves unwinded.

Their laughter could be heard down the dwarven halls whose silent corners and grand architecture were appreciating the lovely sound. Elven laughter was something foreign and strangely welcomed in the sacred halls. However, not everything nor anyone was as welcoming as it was desired.  

* * *

“Do not pick a fight you are bound to lose” Balrik grumbled. He was an Iron Hill dwarf who sat at a chair with his feet propped up onto another. He sat there comfortably as he carved the wooden handle of a small dagger.

Balak almost growled as he fisted his hands. He looked at his fellow friends who sat there scattered in the small chamber. There were six of them currently there.

The announcement had been made that the young Prince was indeed to be a father and the mother was the elven redhead. It was a shock that left the Iron hills dwarves shaken up. The secret had been left loose as rumours do not last long from spreading among a population. Dain had not confirmed but after shared conversation with the Laketown folks, the secret was clear as water.

“I want to kill that blasted prince!” Balak hissed and he winced as his dramatics hurt his wounded and broken nose. He touched it tenderly as he hoped the brake mended quickly.

Balrik shook his head. “You will be executed and will die a painful death if you kill a direct descendant of Durin”

Balak’s eyes darkened. “Are you on his side!?” he growled. “Are ya?”

The brunette dwarf frowned. “I am not. I also don't approve that those demons are here”

“Many of us aren't” another dwarf mumbled.

“We can't do much about it” another said as he took a bite off a piece of meat he kept in a plate on a small table at the side of his chair.

“That prince has many protecting him” Daril then said. He adjusted his eye patch as he spoke. “Those elves are skilled beyond imagination. The golden haired one protects the red head with a ferocity I have yet to believe. She grabbed my sword with a strength that surprised me. It cut into her palm but not one drop of pain was in her eyes. I am sure she would also protect the prince”

Balak hissed. “The way to break the prince is to break those he loves”

Daril then shook his head. “Killin’ the redhead will unleash an entire army upon you. Both dwarven and elven”

Balak narrowed his eyes. “I do not care. Revenge is not easy but it is necessary”

“For who?”

The wounded dwarf looked to be lacking of patience. “For me!”

“Killing an expecting woman is beneath you”

Balak rose from his chair with sword in hand. “Why do you care about the witch? You tried to strike her at the dinner”

Daril’s eyes darkened. “Calm down will ya. I am just stating a fact. I am not defending her”

“I will kill her!” Balak hissed with a growl that silenced the entire room.

Balrik shook his head as a grin took upon his bearded face. “The redhead is always surrounded by the prince whose surprising fighting skills are on display on your face”

At that comment, Balak growled once again.

Balrik chuckled at his cousin's death glare. “Or she is always surrounded by the golden-haired one. I heard some sparred with her and she is unbelievably talented. She has centuries of experience under her belt”

Balak sat down at his chair and cruelly laughed. “I wonder what else she has under her belt”

“You wish to bring pain upon them all? Abduct those two” Balrik proposed with a hand at his chin. “They seem to be loved. And they seemed to be mother and daughter so it gives such a nice touch to the revenge story”

“Unbelievable” Daril said raising to his feet and heading to the door. Balak turned to the sighing dwarf with a threatening glare.

“You say a word and you will wish that golden haired bitch had killed you at the hall”

Daril felt a tinge of fear creep up his spine. Balak was a deadly warrior with decorated titles. He was among a favorite back at home. But it was in fact the craziest mission he had ever heard. He tried to ignore the fact that he was trying to protect the redhead which angered him.

“This is a suicide plan” Daril announced.

“It could be done!” Balak hissed out loud his voice quiet but deadly.

“If the golden haired one is indeed the mother she will protect her daughter against all odds. You are going to unleash motherly protective instincts and she will have your head on her dagger before you can blink” Daril said trying to strike some sense through his peer’s thick heads. “Tauriel is also skilled. She will not go down without a fight as she will protect the child she carries”

“I will plan something” Balak growled with a dangerous tone to his voice. “I am great at making plans”

“I will not have a part in a plan to murder a Son of Durin” Daril spit as he once again turned around.

The dwarves present laughed. “You think that child is a Son of Durin?” Balrik hissed.

“Their mother is an elf! That child is not pure. We will be doing our kin a favor by ending that child’s existence” Balak added.

Daril opened the door as he shot them glares. “Children... or don't you remember? She carries twins”

Everyone in the room froze. That detail had not made it to their ears. Balak’s anger rose to high temperatures.

“She is indeed a witch” Balrik whispered.

Daril rolled his eyes and exited. “Kill them for all I care. But I will not participate”  

The heavy door closed loudly.

“He is going to be a problem” Balrik whispered as Balak gave him a nod which carried a deep warning.

* * *

“Kili!”

His name was called with urgency.

“What is the matter?” Kili asked as Bofur and Ori came into the large chamber. The door closed forcefully behind them, the noise echoed off, bouncing off the walls of the high-ceiling room.

Fili, Hastos and Kili had made themselves busy in organizing the daggers and swords that were scattered on some tables. They worked by the light of various torches but they had yet to fire up the chandeliers so the room was slightly darkened.

“They know” Bofur gasped as he tried to breathe and talk at the same time. His face was red and his forehead was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. It was obvious they had ran.

“What do you mean?” Fili asked as he settled a small dagger back on the wooden table.

“Dain’s folks know of Tauriel” Bofur quickly said. Kili ran a hand through his hair as he mentally cursed.

“Where’s Tauriel?” Kili asked as he quickly grabbed his own sword.

“How did they find out?” Hastos was next to ask as they made their way out the door and into the hallway.

“Rumors aren't easy to keep quiet” Fili said as Kili shook his head.

“I do not care how they found out. Where is she?”

“Last I saw her she was with Melori” Ori said trying to keep his tone calm as he always did.

“Thorin is in the meeting hall. I'm sure we need to discuss this as a group” Bofur said.

Kili agreed with a nod. But he still had to make sure Tauriel was at his side, that would be the only way he could stay calm.

“She's with Melori, brother. I'm sure she's perfectly fine, besides she can handle herself quite well”

“I know that” Kili noted with a pointed and impatient look. He of all people knew of her skills. But it was a need no one seemed to understand: he _needed_ to have her by his side. It was torturing to not have her close when trouble was arising, and even when it was not. The Iron Hill dwarves could be agitated because of the news.

The small entourage walked the halls following directions that Ori was giving them as he was the last one to have seen her and Melori.

* * *

Tauriel and Melori walked side by side to each other down the hallway in comfortable chatter. They both were covered in a thin sheet of dust that they had tried to brush away but some traces lingered in their hair and clothing.

“It is indeed getting colder. I can even feel it” Melori said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Her tolerance for the cold was superb so if she was cold then it was a giveaway to everyone of the plunging temperatures. All the halls that were safe to roam where lined with torches giving off a welcomed warmth. They followed a well lit hall indeed.

“They don't have the furnaces on. They are fixing them” Tauriel noted as she kept her gaze in front of her. She smiled as she remembered their playfulness just minutes before. They had thrown rolls of paper at each other and then, with guilt strong in them, organized them neatly back on the shelves.

Gentle thoughts filled Tauriel’s mind until dizziness and nausea claimed her. She came to a sudden stop and grasped the wall with urgency.

“Tauriel” Melori called as Tauriel looked at her through narrowed unfocused eyes.

“It's just a little dizziness. That’s all” she whispered through gritted teeth trying to control the urge to vomit. She commenced her walk once again but Melori shook her head. She extended her hand towards her and stopped their easy stroll. That had been the second time she had seen Tauriel’s rosy color leave her cheeks. She tried to brush it aside as nothing but Melori knew she needed to rest.

“I'm fine” she whispered as Melori looked at her and narrowed her eyes. Tauriel could very well be the best liar but the paleness of her face was the evidence of her lie.

“Tauriel. Resting is for your own wellbeing, and the babes’ as well. You are not weak, but you are expecting. That is enough strain on your body”

Tauriel sighed loudly as she closed her eyes. “Standing still is not a preferred action of mine”

Melori chuckled. “Of course it isn't. That is why we are going to spar. But not today”

Tauriel was about to argue when another wave of nausea suddenly impacted her. Melori’s alarm grew as Tauriel swayed slightly from side to side. Her hand shot up to grasp Melori’s arm as she closed her eyes.

“Some fresh air would do you well” Melori proposed as she held Tauriel around the waist with a firm arm. Tauriel was accustomed to her protectiveness, she even welcomed it, but she did not want to worry Melori.

“This is all normal. But I will rest for their own good” she whispered as Melori gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

“Fresh air first, some sleep and then we will all go down to the pools for a relaxing bath”

Tauriel was about to answer when they suddenly heard loud voices at the end of the hallway.

“It is true isn't?”

They saw Iron Hills dwarves approach them with shocked faces and glaring gazes.

Melori’s brows furrowed in question as their chatter grew more loudly.

“You’re expecting?” another dwarf asked. His voice was deep and angry and his sword was tightly held in his hand.

Tauriel and Melori both looked at each other with a quick turn of their heads and their instinctive stances took upon them.

Tauriel’s hand brushed her dagger at her side for reassurance. Her nausea still roamed in her but her curiosity got the best of her.

“Who has told you that?” she asked as Melori began to step closer to her side. None of the dwarves in front of them were familiar.

“Rumours fly” the same dwarf hissed waving his hand in the air. His black beard shone under the torches’ light.

“Let us through” Melori ordered. The dwarf’s tone was not appreciated at all and she detested how they kept getting closer to them.

“The father is Prince Kili” someone else said. It was not a question, just a stated comment. Tauriel nodded as she looked at the dwarf who was the shortest out of the group.

“Indeed” Melori answered.  

“That is blasphemy!” the dwarf with the black beard hissed. “You expect us to bow to bastards who have destroyed the bloodline?”

Tauriel’s heart skipped a beat. Anger surged through her like molten gold.

“What did you just say?” she hissed and her dagger was suddenly in her hand. She took a step closer to the dwarf but Melori held her back.

“Say it again!” she screamed at the dwarf whose dark smile was as wide as it could get. “Let me go Melori!”

Melori sighed, controlling her anger, and pushed her back with more strength and released her when she seemed to be more relaxed.

“Your children are bastards. They do not have a place among us. Neither do you demons. So you either leave by your own will or we will kill you”

That did it... Melori could have stopped Tauriel. And maybe she could have if she herself wasn't craving the need to kill every single one of them just then.

Tauriel arrived in front of the dwarf in half a second, in the next her fist collided with his face, in the other she threatened to stab another dwarf who rose his sword against her. She pushed him off quickly as their dagger and sword collided. Another second passed and Tauriel saw Melori race to her side as she stopped the black beard dwarf from rising to his feet. Another dwarf, who was almost as tall as Kili came to her and tried to strike her but she ducked and in turn she gashed him on his side.

Melori also demonstrated her amazing skills as she fought three dwarves at the same time. Her long hair was a blur of gold light that moved here and there with a speed that was beyond natural. It took every ounce of her control to not kill them all but she left them greatly wounded. One of them, who had a scar down his chin, tried to bring her down to the floor but before he thought of a plan he was punched. His head rang as he dropped to the floor.

While Melori tried to not gravely injure, Tauriel did not have that control as she stabbed one dwarf with deadly aim. But he moved to the side so her dagger only sliced his arm. Nevertheless, he fell to the floor with blood pouring down onto his clothes. He hissed and loudly complained.

Both Melori and Tauriel led the fight with precision and managed to keep the upper hand. Their red and gold hair moved about in frantic movements as both elves decimated their opponents.

Suddenly, the dark-haired dwarf came at Tauriel once again and slammed into her causing her to lose her balance. She quickly brought her knee up with great force up to his stomach. He fell to the floor with a loud groan as Tauriel gave him a toothy grin.

“Do you wish to try again?” she whispered with cockiness and threat hanging on her tone.

The dwarf hissed in pain and tried to rise to his feet but that's when the small entourage looking for Tauriel and Melori arrived. However, the fight did not entirely stop. The dwarf rose to his feet, accepting Tauriel’s invitation.

Kili couldn't really describe the amount of anger surging through him. Fili sighed for a second as he looked at his brother and hoped he did not end up killing all of the dwarves now fighting both elves. There were dwarves on the floor all gasping in pain while others fought Tauriel and Melori in a chaotic dance of daggers, axes and swords.

“You are the bastard” Tauriel hissed as she tried to punch the same black haired dwarf again but as she was about to, Kili came and grabbed him by his hair and pushed him down. Melori looked at Tauriel and she noticed that she was now crying. In that second of distraction a dagger was raised with intent to strike Melori but Hastos’ arrow flew by, striking the dwarf on the shoulder, missing Melori by almost no distance at all.

“What happened?” Kili cried as he now stood there, with his sword pointed down to the dwarf on the floor who looked like he was about to faint. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth and his eyes were dilated as he was clearly in pain.

Tauriel’s tears still ran down her cheeks but the glare on her eyes was darkening by the second.

“We were walking” Tauriel began. She tried to control her shaky voice to no avail. “And they came along and confronted us about the babes and if you were the father”

Kili looked at Fili who in turn gave him a nod and walked away. He was to go and get Thorin.

“They came with raised swords. They threatened to kill us” Melori said as she walked around the injured dwarves. Her voice was calm and collected.

Kili narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned to look down at the dwarf at the end of his sword.

“He called the babes bastards and impure” Tauriel then whispered as her hand tightened at the handle of her sword. “That they would destroy the Durin bloodline”

Kili closed his eyes as he tried to handle the anger that really was out of control at that moment. But it was Tauriel who had no handle on hers. She rushed forward with her daggers in hand.

“Let me kill him” she hissed but Kili was the one who held her back. “Let me erase that grin off of his face!”

“Do not allow his blood to stain your hands my love” he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm down.

“You are a disgrace Prince Kili” the dwarf hissed through gritted teeth allowing his voice to mock the title of _Prince_. “You have entangled with demons. The same ones that caused our kin great suffering by refusing to aid them after the dragon’s attack ”

Kili’s breathing increased in speed as he prayed to Mahal he did not lose the controlled hold on his actions.

“Silence” Melori ordered as she threatened him with her dagger.

The dwarf snorted as he stood and glared at Melori. “I hope those children die as you wished the same on us”

Well… the hell with control… Kili went to the dwarf and punched him so hard that he got thrown backwards and landed on another dwarf who grunted from the impact.

“You have a death wish?” Kili asked as his voice echoed down the hall. The dwarf rose to his feet only to be punched again.

“I only wish for your children’s death” the dwarf said with a bloody smile.

Tauriel closed her eyes as Melori snaked an arm around her waist and drew her close.

“Do not listen to him” she whispered to her ear. “That will not happen”

Kili growled and tackled the dwarf to the ground and brought his sword against his neck.

“Kili!” Fili quickly said as he was about to stop him.

“Stay right there brother” Kili ordered and Fili looked at his companions who did not move.

“You won't do it” the dwarf said as he spit at Kili leaving behind drops of blood on his face. “You don't have the balls to do it”

Kili growled and raised his sword with full intent.

“Kili!” Thorin’s voice boomed through the hallway. Fili paled as Kili did not acknowledged their uncle’s command as he did not lower his sword.

Thorin surveyed the scene: the wounded dwarves on the floor who were now beginning to stand, while others were seemingly unconscious. He looked at Tauriel who looked distraught. Melori was holding her, the same deadly expression on her face. There was some blood stains on their clothing. If Melori had been involved, they had to have been provoked as she was one to handle her actions better than Tauriel and Kili.

Thorin sighed in anger. He moved towards Kili and with a careful hand he crouched down and took a hold of his sword.

“My sister’s son, let go of the sword. Now” he ordered. But his nephew did not look at him. He glared at the dwarf on the ground with a heavy gaze that made the walls run cold.

“He attacked her and Melori, and said distasteful things. He deserves to die” Kili hissed as his anger escalated. “She's a princess of this kingdom. He tried to harm her. That is treason”

“Kili. This can be discussed” Thorin urged trying to find the proper words. “Do not end a life out of anger in front of her”  
Kili shook his head and finally turned to look at Thorin. “It's not out of anger Uncle. He attacked her”

“Go and take a deep breath” Thorin proposed as he tried to give Kili a calming touch on the shoulder. “She looks distraught and she needs you”

That seemed to do the trick as Kili rose. He fisted his hands and breathed impatiently.

“I will kill you if you even look at her. You hear me!” he screamed at the dwarf who shakily stood up. He glared at Kili and cursed at him in Khuzdul. Thorin rose a brow and he himself punched the dwarf back to the ground.

“Go” Thorin said to Kili and returned him his sword. Kili ran a hand through his hair and turned around.

He went towards Tauriel and Melori, still wanting to slice the dwarf’s throat.

“Let's go Freckles” he said in a sigh as she gave him a nod and took a hold of his hand.

“Thank you” Kili said to Melori.

“She put up a great fight and took down most of them” Melori said looking to Tauriel who had her arms wrapped around Kili’s neck. Kili gave her a small smile and with Tauriel in tow, walked away.

“Melori” Alros called with urgency in his voice. Melori turned in time to see him arrive at the hall and almost ran around the dwarves blocking his way.

“Are you alright?” he asked as Thorin angrily yelled at the wounded dwarves.

“I'm alright” Melori confirmed but Alros’ glare did not leave as he saw blood splattered on her dress.

“Its theirs not mine” she whispered as Alros hugged her in relief.

“How is she?” he then asked. 

Melori sighed and that was a sufficient answer.

Hastos and Bofur looked to each other and it was perhaps the first time they all took a breath.

Hastos made his way to Alros and Melori, who gave him a hug.

“Thank you for the arrow” she whispered. He gave her a small nod acknowledging her gratitude.

“We will discuss this is detail” Thorin almost growled as the dwarves all looked worried as to what the king would do.

“You must agree with us” the dwarf with the black beard hissed. “How could you allow your nephew to associate with those blasted elves”

Thorin’s glare intensified and everyone could see he had now lost his patience.

“They aided us in the battle. Tauriel has saved my nephew many times over” he silently whispered with a threat in his eyes as his voice climbed in volume. “I thank you all for your help in the battle, but I am not going to tolerate the disrespect you have shown Tauriel, Melori and Kili”

Fili took a deep breath as Thorin walked away as if the floor was on fire. Ori and Bofur followed him as Fili waited for Melori, Hastos, and Alros, and they too followed them down the hall.

The dwarves who attacked Melori and Tauriel were the only ones left in the chaotic hall where swords, knives, and blood littered the floor.

“That was a mistake” a wounded dwarf said as he grunted in pain. He was sure the redhead had strained his arm or worse.. fractured it.

Another pressed a cloth to the side of his arm where the golden-haired one had slashed his skin with her elongated dagger with expert skill… she had taken precautions so she wouldn't kill him. He was sure of that.

“They are indeed deadly” he winced as he felt the cloth dig into his exposed flesh.

“Balak was right. They are going to be difficult to take down” the black haired dwarf whispered. He was the one who appeared the most wounded. His nose was seemingly broken and several cuts to his face were bleeding. His eye was beginning to swell and darkened thanks to Tauriel’s and Kili’s strong punches. He was among the most deadly warrior yet he was so easily beat by the enraged redhead and the prince.

“It can be done” another murmured with a nod. “We can accomplish this!”

“It must be. It is up to us to stop this tragedy from occurring” another noted with a sly expression.

“We first take down Tauriel. I'm sure the golden haired one will listen to our commands if we threaten her life”

“Are we even sure she’s her mother? They do not look alike”

Lain shook his head and touched his swollen eye with a careful finger. “She protects her as if she was. So it is critical we take down Tauriel first. She will be the easiest to defeat of the two”

A dwarf at the floor snorted. “She completely beat you like it was nothing. And she is in fact pregnant”

Lain fisted his hands and glared at the dwarf on the floor. It was embarrassing to have been so easily beaten by a pregnant elf but he had learned many of her tactics. Balak will be glad to know such information.

* * *

“We can leave” Kili proposed with a deep voice that was still filled with anger. They had arrived to their chamber and Tauriel was changing out of her bloodied dress.

“We can't leave your home Kili” she whispered as he stood up and wiped her cheeks.

“Home is wherever you may be” he repeated with a pointed but soft look. “I cannot endure more remarks coming your way. And I'm tired of my children being offended. I'm just tired of it”

Kili sighed deeply with frustration. He quietly cursed in Khuzdul, as he hugged her.

“You can't abandon the home you almost died for” Tauriel said. Her voice and expression were as serious as ever. She would stand her ground.

“The Iron Hill dwarves aren't staying here long” she reminded with a hopeful expression.

Kili shook his head. “Freckles… my kin from Ered Luin will arrive soon. How do you know they won't disrespect you as well?”

Tauriel’s breathing broke its rhythm as she sat at the edge of the bed. The slow realization that she was not welcomed at all was sinking in.

“It was a mistake inviting Melori, Hastos and Alros here” she then said with a shake of her head.

Kili’s heart broke at the tone of her voice. He had never heard her give up before.

“Tauriel” he whispered gathering her face in his hands. “Listen to me my darling. I will do anything in my power to ensure you all are not treated like this anymore”

She shook her head at his comment. “You can't erase centuries of hatred among dwarves and elves”

Kili wrapped his arms around her and slid his hand down her bare back.

“We can leave” he whispered at her ear.

“Kili” she began, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Please. I can't be the cause of your abandonment of your home and family”

“I'd do anything for you”

She shook her head. “Abandoning your family and home shouldn't be an option”

He sighed as impatience threatened to overtake him. The topic would need to be discussed but for now, he knew that Tauriel still needed to be calm. He himself still wanted to go punch a wall as well so he looked at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you” he said against her skin. It was soft and he loved to run his lips down her neck especially since he heard her gasp.

“You are so incredibly cute” he whispered as she made the sweetest of noises.

She rolled her eyes as he kissed and caressed her ear.

“I'm sure those dwarves who fought us will beg to differ” she said with a small chuckle.

“Some of them are afraid of you now” he noted with a hopeful expression.

She shook her head and bit her lip. “Melori almost killed one of them. She's being modest as always when she said I was the one who brought them down”

“Tauriel… I don't like to hear about you fighting others”

“I can defend myself” she pointed out. Her voice was quiet and soft as always, her manner never changed, but her eyes were accusatory. She could defend herself, that was out of the question.

Kili nodded quickly. “I know you are capable Freckles. I'm glad you are able to… but it angers me beyond comprehension that someone would dare to try and harm you”

She smiled at his words. His protectiveness still made her nervous but it was a sweet sentiment. His hand fell down to her stomach as she cuddled her head at his neck. It stayed there for many seconds, in which she saw his dark eyes darkened to a blinding black. A dark aura she could feel underneath her skin radiated from him.

“I wanted to kill him” he whispered.

Tauriel shuttered at his tone. She felt the cold shiver run down her spine and settle uneasy.

“I wanted to watch him die a slow death” he hissed as he shook his head. “I had never liked killing those who aren't the enemy. And now my own kin is becoming just that”

“We can't kill them my love. But we can't change their mindset either. What we are trying to accomplish is going to be difficult” Tauriel sighed following Kili to the top of the bed where they cuddled next to each other on the pillows.

“Extremely difficult”

Tauriel nodded with regret etched on her eyes. “I should have never invited Melori. I have put her in danger”

Kili caressed her cheek as she repeated what she had mentioned earlier. He looked at her and he could sense great frustration within her. Frustration was also bothering him as he yet again failed to keep her safe.

“This was supposed to be a safe place for you and for your guests” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her neck and pressing a kiss to her forehead. His finger brushed away some small stains of blood at the bridge of her nose.

“I have failed to provide a safe home”

Tauriel furrowed her brow as her eyes sharpened. “This isn't your fault”

“It is. Somehow it is. I'm the one responsible for providing you with a safe shelter”

“You are putting too much pressure on yourself. This is beyond your control”

Kili sighed deeply as he rose to a seating position. “I find you at a hallway after you have fought off several dwarves who had intention of hurting you”

“Yes” she whispered unable to find something else to say. Her hand caressed his back trying to soothe him. She could feel the rolling waves of tension linger around him and drifting back towards her.

“It will be alright” she murmured as she rose and hugged him from behind.

Kili smiled sadly at her as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her small nose to his back. Her warmth was relaxing, her touch was exhilarating and her scent made him magnificently dizzy. He loved her so much. She was worth more than the all of the riches in the world and he would not rest until she felt safe.

“It will not be alright until we settle this. Those who don't agree with your presence and those of your kin will have no choice but to leave” he said, his voice returning to its previous serious tone. Tauriel let out a soft breath and leaned into him once more.

“Kili I do have to confess that I fear for the babes’ safety once they are born. They are already being threatened”

Tauriel felt him freeze. She knew that at that second his blood ran cold like hers.

It will be a cycle that will never stop. Tauriel and his children would always be outsiders whether he liked it or not. He had to stop and admit that Tauriel would not be safe around other dwarves.

“More of my kin will come. Even if Dain’s soldiers leave, my mother and rest of our company will follow”

“Where would we go if we were to leave?” she asked with a small voice, tightening her arms around his torso. She could not believing what she had just said but suddenly the thought of her newborn babes being in harm's way brought forth a burning fear. It burned her skin and her motherly instinct roared to life once again.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, deep in thought.

‘Well…” he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is definitely brewing! ;) And yes... it is not only Tauriel who could possibly be in danger.. Melori is on it as well... Stay tuned! Along with trouble, romance is also brewing ;)  
> I will update as soon as I can. Again, thank you for reading.  
> Some stuff will happen for now, but soon we will speed up those months and get Tauriel's belly growing <3


	64. Fire to the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melori once had two daggers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The update did come faster :) Thank you as always for reading and commenting :) I would like to address a recurring theme in some comments... I would like to say that I do not update regularly because my personal life intervenes. These last months have not been great ones. I do not wish to say why as it is personal but life becomes hard and I do hope that is understandable. I apologize that it's months and months between various updates but I do wish that my reasons are understandable.

“Well” Kili began. “We would leave after winter is over”

Tauriel thought of his words as he turned around and captured her gaze. He played with her fingers, caressing her hand.

“Or when the babes are born?” she proposed as he shook his head then. He caressed her stomach with a worried look.

“The cold does not leave when spring or the beginning of summer arrives. I will not allow them to travel as newborns. The outside is still dangerous”

Tauriel gave him a quick nod. She agreed with his thinking as she also was not excited about stepping foot away from the mountain with newborns in tow.

“We still do not have a destination in mind anyway” she noted with a calculative mind. “But if we do pursue the idea of travelling with them being newborns then it will be far easier for me to be of use through our travel”

Kili gave her a small smile. “I doubt you should do too much even after you’ve given birth.. I’d doubt I would be comfortable with you straining yourself”

Tauriel narrowed her eyes. She went further against her character and an elf’s manner and stuck her tongue out at her lover.

Kili chuckled as she was obviously trying to ease the tension around them.

“Do not dare to overprotect me then as well, dwarf. I would do anything to protect my children”

Kili came closer and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “I know. I'm only joking with you to know of your reaction”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. He meant every word he had said.

“Packing essentials and food for two for a treacherous road will be exciting” Kili sighed sarcastically.

Tauriel bit her lip in thought. Only the two of them would leave… of course they would. Melori suddenly came to her mind and sighed. Kili caught onto her quiet demeanor and her saddened face. Her green eyes were hazy with distraction as he moved to caress her cheek. He sat there, almost knowing of what she was thinking as he watched her hand fall down to her stomach.

His anger returned as her eyes filled with sadness. He knew that leaving Melori behind would bring forth pain. With a deeper thought, he would also miss his family. Leaving his brother and everyone behind was a devastating thought.

His anger elevated. Tauriel and his children were supposed to be safe where they were. There were enough dangers surrounding the birth and she did not need more dangers thrown at her.

“They deserve death” he whispered as he shook his head and stood up. “Why are we to leave?”

Tauriel furrowed her brows as she looked at him in question.  
“You were the one who proposed to leave, my love. I agree with you so why question it now?”

Kili shook his head. “I'm not going to surrender to them. I am not going to run away while they bathe in victory”

Tauriel was still confused as she saw him put on his boots.

His eyes turned to hers then. “This is the safest place for you and the babes. I cannot risk your safety by taking the three of you out of these stone walls”

“What are we to do then?”

Kili’s jaw hardened with determination. “We give them an ultimatum. They either agree with your presence and shut their mouths about their opinions, or they are to be banished. And those dwarves who attacked you and disrespected you are to be killed”

Tauriel’s eyes widened as he wrapped a coat around her shoulders.

“They are to be made examples” he added as he asked for her hand by extending his. She blinked twice and took his hand and they both walked to the door.

“Thorin will not agree” Tauriel reminded but he only shook his head and closed the door behind them.

“I will make him agree. He cannot let them believe that they can escape what they had done. Those are my children you carry… heirs of this kingdom and any threat to their life should result in execution. I have always been told that I am a prince and I have felt the burden of such a title. Well now I finally embrace it so that means my children are never to be threatened or put in danger”

Tauriel held his hand with both of his as a small smile appeared at her mouth. He had spoken with so much determination that it brought her pride. She agreed with him of course. She wanted to see those responsible be punished, especially the dark haired dwarf who had fought her with so much feverish intent.

She took a deep breath as they climbed the stairs leading to the meeting room where Thorin and the rest would most likely be. An argument was sure to erupt but as she looked over at Kili and his determination in every step, she knew he wouldn't stop until those who raised their weapons against them would be killed.

* * *

“I can't believe this happened once more” Bilbo said as he sighed deeply and shook his head.

Thorin gave him a shake of his head as he looked at Gandalf.

“This was bound to happen again” the wizard said. Thorin crossed his arms.

“Do you think I should execute them all?” he asked with pointed eyes.

Gandalf shook his head. “You must do what you think is right”

“Death isn't the answer”

Bilbo placed his tea cup back on the table they surrounded with chairs. “It is the answer when your nephew is being threaten along with Tauriel”

Gandalf nodded. “You are to be King. Your actions are difficult but are necessary to make”

“I am angry. Do not get me wrong. I am furious they tried to do this. And I am going to make decisions regarding this situation” Thorin affirmed. “But executions should not be a start of this kingdom”

* * *

“Did an unstable hall crumble on top of you?” Balak asked as the injured dwarves noisily entered the chamber.

Lain and the others glared at him as they hissed in pain.

“We fought them” Lain announced as he sat at a cushioned chair. His arm hurt badly so he cradled it.

Balak and Balrik looked at each other with widened eyes.

“The nine of you fought them and they are still alive?”

Lain glared at him. “They are skilled” he hissed with a snarl.

“They beat us so easily” another cried with anger rising within him.

“No one ordered you to fight them” Daril was next to say as he smoked from a pipe. Lain threw his boot across the room and it Daril on the arm.

“Stop your childish games!” Balak ordered as Daril returned the boot and it landed on Lain’s leg thus causing him to growl in pain as it hit a cut there.

“You are all childish if you believe you can beat Tauriel and Melori. I thought we have agreed that they have centuries of experience” Daril said with a chuckle.

Balak was deep in thought. “Perhaps we are approaching this in the wrong manner”

“What do you mean?” Balrik was the one who asked. His cousin looked at him with a calculative gaze.

“Nothing” Balak said as he turned to look at the fire at the hearth. He ignored the chatter and argument behind him as the rest of his kin conversed. They tended to their wounds and bandaged themselves up.

“You are right to suggest that Tauriel is the one who needs to be taken down first” Lain said as Balak sat in front of him. “Melori is impossible to beat. Take down Tauriel and she will sure surrender to you”

Balak nodded, propping his feet on a chair. “She looks deadly”

“She is” another grumbled. His name was Dalin and his entire body ached. “Thousands of years of experience hurt”  

“Idiots” Balak hissed as he rose from his chair. “You do not attack two elves who have been training since before we were all born. That is not how we will approach this. Now Thorin and Dain will grow more anxious and they could throw us in a dungeon or worse”

And as with magic there was a knock at the door as it opened. It was Dain with some of his soldiers.

“Come, all of ya!” Dain ordered through gritted teeth.

Everyone in the chamber rose with nerves pouring out of them.

Balak and Balrik looked at each other with alarm.

“We only wish to do what is right for our kin, my lord” Lain cried with a glare in his eyes.

Dain narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Lain by the collar of his tunic. Lain was so close that his nose touched Dain’s braided beard.

“Tauriel carries heirs of this kingdom! She is to marry Prince Kili” Dain growled. “The decisions made in this kingdom are not yours to agree with but if you do not agree that does not mean you can take justice with your own hands”

“Elves are our enemies!” Balak hissed but paled as Dain glared at him and released Lain from his death grip. “They are not to be trusted. That is what we have been taught”

“Times are changing. We could have not won the war without their aid”

“That does not mean that we have to bow to them” Balrik said.

Dain seemed to be impatient and beyond furious. “But you are to bow! Tauriel is princess of this kingdom and the children she carries are heirs. So you will all face the consequences Thorin and the others decide for you because I will not defend idiots who plotted to kill an expected mother! I am deeply ashamed and disappointed!”

Everyone froze at his words. He gave the soldiers that accompanied him a signal and the guilty dwarves were shoved forward. Balrik and Lain shared a nervous look while Balak kept his head held high. He had to put his plan in motion immediately.

* * *

“That is a lovely quilt” Fili said as he leaned on the side of the door.

Sigrid almost jumped on her seat at the sound of his voice.

“I didn't mean to scare you” he quickly said with an apologetic smile as he saw her become flustered. He had arrived at the chamber unannounced but the door was opened.

“It's alright” Sigrid said and she winced as she heard the nerves that her voice carried. Her hands digged into the quilt draping down her legs as she controlled her raging mind.

Fili gave her a soft smile as he stood at the threshold of the door.

Sigrid’s eyes widened. “Oh, do come in”

He chuckled lightly and walked inside.

“What can I do for you?” she asked as she rose from her chair.

“I was just looking for your father” he said, looking around the cozy chamber she,Tilda, and Bain shared with Bard.

She seemed thoughtful for a second. “You know.. I have not seen him since the early morning”

“If you see him pass by please tell him to go to the meeting hall”

“Of course. I heard about what happened with Tauriel and Melori. Are they alright?”

He nodded with a small sigh. “Matters are not as calm as they should be”

“Indeed they are not” she whispered. “Father said that we should all be trying to settle down as we will spend weeks together. If Dain’s soldiers are to behave then they should leave”

Fili seemed thoughtful of her words. “Do you have an idea of who would have told the dwarves about Tauriel?”

Sigrid’s eyes lowered to the ground. “Father did inform the Laketown folks to keep quiet about the babes”

He approached her and sat beside her. “Did anyone seem… hesitant to follow such order?”

She nodded. “It was Osborne… I think it was him who told Dain’s soldiers”

Fili’s eyes darkened. “The one with the golden tooth?”

Sigrid nodded with a sigh.

“Thank you” he then said looking at her. Her eyes followed his hands as they grabbed hers. He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“You’re welcome” she whispered with a small smile. She was sure her cheeks were burning at that point but it didn't matter. She enjoyed the warmth he brought upon her. It was a soft and easy flame that burned within her.

“Have I told you that you look lovely today as well, not just the blanket you are sewing?”

She laughed and by the sun and the clouds, her laugh was beautiful. It was such a fun and cheerful sound, it made tension waves roll off of Fili’s shoulders.

“Thank you” she said her cheeks coloring with a rosy color that she could see even on her hands. She blushed everywhere apparently.

Fili gave her one last wandering look and walked out the door. Her eyes were by far the only place he did not mind getting lost in.

* * *

_The forest was quiet as only the occasional brush of the wind was heard disturbing the leaves of the trees. It was early spring but the nights were still cold and dry. The night sky held a few stars. The moon gave off white light but it did not reach the ground so the forest was left facing the dark._

_Torches were lit among the entourage of elves moving through the wood like ghosts. They were silent and fast, almost a blur to the eyes._

_Alros glanced to Melori’s hair and shook his head._

_“That hair of yours is still bright even in the dark” he whispered softly. She gave him a small side smile as she kept her eyes looking forward._

_“Selvaris always complains about the same issue” she replied with a shake of her head._

_“I am not complaining”_

_Her hair was like gold threads that shimmered in the most peaceful of ways. He did not mind such a beautiful view._

_Melori was about to respond when she suddenly stopped her run. Everyone immediately halted and turned towards her._

_“Extinguish the torches” Melori ordered as the guards did as told. Darkness was now intense but their eyes could see and adapt fairly well._

_“What is it?” Alros asked as he did not smell nor hear anything._

_Melori shook her head. “There is something odd”_

_At saying that, she prepared her bow with an arrow ready to shoot. Everyone stood alert. If Melori had drawn her weapon then something was bound to happen._

_“They are waiting for us” she whispered so only elven ears could hear. “Everyone climb on the trees and wait for my command”_

_She took a step forward but Alros stopped her. “You are not going alone”_

_“That was an order Alros” she whispered looking at his hand on her shoulder. “Wait until I give a signal and advance forward. I will shoot an arrow of fire to the sky”_

_He was about to argue but he only swallowed his argument and obeyed her order. Melori walked forward with her bow in hand._

_After a few steps she broke into a run and slowed down when a scent caught her attention. Her stomach sickened at the stench the air now carried. They were close._

_“This is a trap. I know you are there” she whispered to herself. She crouched down in front of a large bush and froze there as she surveyed her surroundings. A large clearing was off to her right. Boulders settled on the ground to her left and in front of her an army of pine trees grew._

_A few seconds later she saw a slight flash of movement among the wide trunks of the trees surrounding the clearing. A smile spread on her face. The orc she just saw did not have his weapon drawn so that meant they did not know she was there._

_Another flash of movement caught her attention. Then the moon must have travelled away from a cloud because moonlight was casted down on the clearing and there she saw the rest of the orcs waiting. There were many there with wargs kept quiet at their side. A few orcs lingered outside the clearing as well. They obviously used the darkness for their advantage._

_She needed to cluster them all in one place. She needed to grab their attention._

_Her mind worked out a plan within seconds so in the next she stepped off to the side and quietly made her way to the right where the clearing was in sight. As she ducked behind a tree the moonlight was suddenly gone as the moon hid behind another intruding cloud. Perfect. The moon was certainly on her side tonight, she thought._

_But then the orcs seemed to become agitated as she was sure her scent was now roaming in the air as well. She quickly climbed a tree with agility and speed and quietly hid behind its branches and leaves. From atop she could easily see that more orcs were hiding further behind those in the clearing and those were armed with bows and arrows._

_Smart, she thought to herself. They had reinforcements hidden as she did._

_Melori needed to set them on alert. Hiding on the other side of the trunk, away from the orcs, she took out a flint. She quickly held one of the three wooden arrows she had in her quiver in between her legs. She then withdrew one of her dagger from her holster, and stroked the flint across it and catched the sparks of such on the wooden arrow. After a few strikes, it caught on fire and in a blur she aimed and shot the arrow to the center of the clearing. It was a small flame but it certainly rattled the orcs as her ears heard harsh whispers and hisses. And to her luck, all those orcs who were farther away closed in._

_-_

_“They are here” one orc whispered to his companion to the left. He grinned, displaying a row of yellowed teeth._

_“I want to smell elven blood in the air tonight” another hissed with a wicked smile that stretched his face in an unusual way._

_“I want to taste it” another added licking his lips._

_“Do not shoot until all the elves are here” one reminded as they all readied their bows._

_-_

_Melori quickly leaped to the next tree which was next to the one she was perched on. Her own ears couldn't even hear the noise her boots made against the branches of the trees. She finally jumped to the nearest tree of the clearing and with agility and strength she cataculpted her self self upwards and landed in the clearing. Her feet hit the ground with a soft thud as if she had jumped from a simple distance. But the height of it was incredible and she stood there with a small smile on her face. That had been quite exciting._

_“Good evening” she said with a loud voice so every filthy orc could hear her. The orcs far off to the trees advanced forward to the clearing._

_Her dramatics were at play of course. She appreciated the art of great entrances._

_A dagger was thrown at her but she took a step to the left and avoided it with ease._

_“You are alone” an orc noted with a glare in his eyes and a wicked smile. “We were hoping to kill more of you tonight”_

_Melori kept her stance relaxed but her mind alert. “I can kill you all by myself”_

_The orc who was talking to her came forward and that's when they all lit their torches. There were many of them present. It would take an effort to end them all, but she was not alone._

_“Is that so?” the orc asked, with a bloodied knife on his hand. The torch he held on his other hand casted a shadow on his face. His small yellowed eyes would have made anyone else shutter but Melori simply stared at him._

_“Indeed” she then said looking at his torch as she noticed all the orcs coming closer to them both. Only the ones at the edge were reluctant to leave their spots. “I can beat you all. Even those who are scared and hiding at the edge”_

_Her taunting worked as the orcs armed with arrows took the bait and walked closer._

_“Slit her throat” one of them growled._

_“You were wrong to have come alone” the orc hissed. “Or perhaps you take us for fools by pretending you are alone”_

_Melori chuckled. “You think it would be less embarrassing to say that multiple elves killed you all rather than just one?”_

_That did it. The orc who acted as the leader growled and threatened her with the knife. The orcs now circled around her._

_“You will die today” he promised with a snarl._

_She sighed. “I need fire”_

_At this her eyes moved to his torch he held in his hand. In the second an eye takes to blink, Melori fired an arrow straight to the eye of the orc. It fell to the ground with a screech. In the next blink of the eye she moved forward and ducked to the floor and touched the tip of her arrow to the torch on the floor. She moved through the air to miss the arrows flying through just in time as only some gashed at her clothing. In another long second she fired the flaming arrow straight in the air, far from the ground. Her arrows shot forward as every orc came to attack her but her ears heard the welcomed sound of her company._

_Her blades made their way into her hands and she went to work as the guards and Alros surrounded the multitude of orcs. But the wretched souls quickly moved into attack._

_Arrows were fired, both from elves and orcs. Daggers clashed against swords. Wounds opened and ranks closed._

_-_

_“I want that one alive” he whispered following the tall elf’s movements._

_“The golden haired one?” the orc asked gazing at the elf as she slashed throats. Ulag nodded._

_“I want her alive” he repeated._

_“As you wish master”_

_Ulag gave him a nod and bolted away, mounted on a warg._

_-_

_The light of the moon then moved to illuminate the fight below. It was made witness to the hostility of the world and the name of revenge._

_Melori killed every orc that dared to confront her while Alros killed off every one that she had missed as she quickly moved off to the next one._

_“You are so cocky darling” he announced as he chuckled and ducked as a warg leaped to try and bite his head off._

_“You know me. I like great entrances” she shrugged as she quickly shot arrows into the warg’s head. Alros laughed and looked at her and then moved to bury his sword into the warg’s head. He pushed it in deeper until he saw the animal collapse to the floor. He removed his sword from the animal's flesh and wiped the blood on its fur._

_As he turned he saw two large orcs approach Melori, both armed with axes. She quickly shot arrows into them but soon was left with none._

_“My help would be appreciated correct?” he asked as he ran to her side._ _  
_ _“It always is” she said as she looked at the orcs coming her way. Alros chuckled as she readied herself to attack._

_“Demons” one of the orcs growled at them both as it struck his axe at Melori, but she dived to the floor to avoid the sharp edge of the weapon. It grazed her cheekbone but it only left a small cut. Alros shot one of his arrows to the other orc and he smiled a dark grin as it struck its eye._

_The orc screeched in pain as he threw his axe to the floor. Alros ran forward with his sword ready but the orc swung its large arm to throw Alros off to the ground with a strength that made him lose his breath. Melori heard Alros’ slight pain driven complain and her mind was thrown off from concentration for half a second. The orc she was fighting used this to his advantage. He grabbed the handle of his axe and brought it down but Melori used one of her daggers to stop its descent on her. Both blades collided. That had been a mistake._

_Her eyes darkened and narrowed as she heard the heartbreaking crack coming from her dagger. She watched in awe as the fractured pieces fell to the ground and on her. For centuries those daggers had been in her possession and they had been gifted to her by someone important. Alros’ eyes widened at the sight of her destroyed dagger… he knew that orc would be dead in the next seconds._

_“What a shame” the orc said with a dark laugh as his other companion who was fighting Alros also laughed._

_Melori’s eyes sharpened. She swallowed her emotion over the broken dagger and focused._

_“Big mistake” she hissed._

_Without a second thought she jumped on top of a small hill of dead orcs and used that as an elevation advantage, and she leaped onto the large orc and landed on his shoulders. He tried to strike her with his axe but before he could throw her off she grabbed her other dagger with both hands and drove it down directly into the top of his head. Blood splattered on her face like a fountain making her close her eyes at the disgusting feeling of it on her skin. The orc then collapsed onto the ground with a loud noise._

_Alros looked proud of her as he himself moved toward his opponent. The orc lowered his axe again but that time it struck the ground, burying itself on the earth, and before he could lift it Alros sliced his hand cleaned off. In another movement, he did the same to his other hand as he went to grasp his blood gushing wound. Then Alros’ sword stroke the orc’s chest. Cries of pain escaped the orc as he fell forward._

_Melori and Alros looked at each other in triumph. But Alros paled as a warg sprinted directly at them with another orc on its shoulders._

_Alros busied himself in throwing his sword at the orc but it missed as the warg ducked. The orc mounted on top shot Alros an arrow that missed him by a few inches._

_Alros snarled at the orc who then lunged at him. Meanwhile, Melori quickly grabbed a torch from the ground that was beginning to burn the grass, and with a deep focused breath, threw it at the warg._

_It's dark fur caught fire and alarm etched on his eyes as it began to try and extinguish the fire by rolling on the ground. But before the fire could disappear Melori threw yet another torch at the beast._

_This time the fire grew faster than the warg could do something to extinguish it as the grass also caught the flames. Melori heard its cries of pain until another orc came and slammed into her completely taking her unaware. They battled on the ground but the orc did not allow her to stand. He pinned her down while straddling her. She growled as she felt like vomiting due to the foul stench that was so close to her. He smelled like death._

_“He was mine” it cried as he pointed at the burning warg that was now quite and close to death. The orc snarled and brought his fist down at Melori but she stopped its descent with her hand. Her eyes searched for her dagger but it was too far away. She searched for anyone to help but even Alros was busy with yet another two orcs._

_“It would be an honor to kill you” the large orc hissed as he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. Melori cursed and tried to escape his grip but his strength pinned her down._

_“You are trying to protect her. We know she's in that palace and somehow we will get her”_

_Melori’s eyes fired up. Her breathing accelerated and her eyes darkened._

_“You will be dead before the moon hides tonight” she promised._

_The orc chuckled and began to tightened the hold of her hands to a painful degree. But her eyes remained neutral and her training did not allow her to show any pain._

_“I was there when her mother was being killed. Her screams are still a charming tune” he sadistically whispered. He was about to say more when one of her guards knocked him off of her._

_Melori rose to her feet in one smooth motion. She ran to retrieve her dagger and came to where her guard and the orc crashed on the floor._

_The guard had stabbed the orc on the leg and he was now wincing in pain._

_She stood looking down at the orc who looked defeated and… frightened._

_“Who planned the attack on the settlement?” she asked the orc as her guard stood by with an arrow pointed down at it._

_“I will not answer to you, she- elf!” he shrieked._

_Melori sighed in impatience. “Answer the question!”_

_“I do not answer to dogs!” he cried once more._

_Melori quickly stabbed him on the arm and the orc let out a growl of pain._

_“Answer or your death will be painful”_

_Alros was then at her side with his sword in his hand._

_“All of them are dead” he affirmed looking down at the orc._

_Melori gave him a small nod. “How many have left us?”_

_She was relieved to see that Alros shook his head. “Some are wounded but nothing serious”_

_“We do not have to seek for answers” he then said as he spoke in their tongue. “We already have one answering questions at the dungeons”_

_Melori’s darkened gaze looked at him. “Perhaps you are correct”_

_The orc snarled as he did not understand the elves. “I will not answer any questions, wretched she-elf!”_

_Alros lifted a brow as he grabbed his small dagger which with a swift motion, cut the air. And in the next second he stabbed the shocked orc on the chest._

_“We do not need you” Alros hissed at the orc as Melori smiled and walked away._

_“What do you wish to do with the corpses?” one guard asked her._

_“Burn them all Galan” she ordered as she patted the young guard on the shoulder._

_“Are you sure?” another asked. Her name was Alea and she was also a young guard who had recently graduated to live battle. “Setting a large fire can be dangerous since we are still here and can be spotted”_

_Melori lifted a brow and stared at her. It was not on a daily basis that her decisions were questioned, especially by a young guard._

_Galan was quick to give Alea a warning shake of his head. Melori then noticed Alea’s nervous expression._

_“Do not fret young one” Melori said, her voice soft but serious. “But never question an order”_

_“Forgive me” Alea quickly whispered and awkwardly walked away as with much embarrassment as a graceful elf could master. Galan looked at her and shook his head._

_“You know better than to question Melori sister” he whispered with a surprised tone to his voice. “She gives an order and you follow it”_

_Alea swallowed and stared at the floor as her brother walked to a small group that was retrieving any elvish arrows that could be reused._

_“Stop scaring them” Alros said in a small chuckle, looking at the siblings as Melori wiped the blade of her remaining dagger on her tunic._

_“My mood is not on high spirits”_

_“I know that was a precious dagger” he then said with a sigh as he saw some guards retreating the broken pieces of her dagger._

_She ran a hand through her hair and a small frown settled at her lips at the sight of her broken dagger._

_“Here it is” one guard said as he approached Melori and Alros. They had wrapped the broken fragments in a leather cloth and tied it with a string._

_“Thank you” she said as she took the cloth. “Burn the bodies”_

_They all hurried along in their task and in about an hour they had build a small hill of corpses. They had thrown timber along with the bodies so they would burn more efficiently._

_“The smell is to be horrendous” Alros hissed with discomfort etched in his features._

_Melori gave him a nod. “There are more of them outside of the forest. They will smell the air tonight and know they are being defeated”_

_“Light them up” she ordered looking at the guards who held lit torches. They threw them at her order and fire came alive on the small hill._

_They all looked at the corpses burning but Melori was looking at one orc in particular. His eyes remained opened still with no life roaming in them. He had pinned her down to the floor but he had not killed her which was still confusing to her._

_Melori turned away from the fire and stared off into the woods as her eyes narrowed._

_“What's the matter” Alros asked. He noticed the way her body was still alert as she was expecting another attack._

_She stared up to the dark sky and shook her head. Alros knew she was lying by the way her eyes lingered on the trees._

_“Nothing. Tauriel must be waiting for me” she then said trying to ignore her instinct. “Let's return”_

_Alros nodded as he gave the guards a signal and they all began to move down the path they had come from._

_Melori was still standing there, watching the trees. Her golden wavy hair flew behind her as it was caressed by the soft breeze. Something made her feel alert making her hand tighten on her dagger. Alros then called her name breaking her trance. She turned and moved toward him._

_“What of the fire?” Alros was asked by the guard who had saved Melori from the orc._

_“It will rain in the morning” she announced coming to both elves. “I shall thank you for your quick actions Selvaris”_

_Selvaris gave her a small smile and gave her a small bow. “I am always at your service”_

_Alros looked in between them for a second and lowered his head to the ground. Melori gave Selvaris a small smile and a strange jealousy fire burned Alros’ chest._

_“Let's hurry” he then said as Melori turned her lingering gaze to him and nodded._

* * *

The door opened and Tauriel and Kili walked in. Thorin was about to speak when Kili stopped him.

“I'm sorry Uncle. But I cannot tolerate this once again. I am supposed to be keeping her safe but my own kin is endangering her life”

Thorin gave him a nod and tried to stop him. “Kili..”

But Kili shook his head and interrupted him. “I was thinking of leaving this kingdom but I can't put her in more danger by leaving this shelter”

Gandalf and Bilbo stared at each other as Kili challenged Thorin with his stare.

“Kili. If you allow me to speak I could say that I will bring those at fault in here to decide their fate”

Kili and Tauriel looked at each other with widened eyes.

“Oh” Tauriel was the first to say. She looked at Thorin and then back at Kili, who was now silent.

“What will you do?” Kili asked, walking closer to his uncle.  

The doors opened before Thorin could answer. Their group entered noisily with Melori, Alros and Hastos trailing behind. Tauriel caught Melori’s gaze and they shared warm smiles. Melori’s black dress glided across the floor as she walked to her side and caught her in a side embrace. Truthfully, she wanted to be close to Tauriel to make sure her young-hearted recklessness did not get the better of her.

“They are bringing them” Fili then affirmed as he looked at Thorin.

His uncle’s eyes darkened as he allowed his demeanor to change to that of a threatening and authoritarian king. Fili knew Kili wanted to see the blood of those who have done wrong, spill on the floor. He looked at his younger brother’s fierce glare and something told him they would definitely see red run down the carpeted stone floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support :) xoxo  
> Thorin will take measures. Be patient :)


	65. Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets say that these kind of chapters are my fave to write.... 3:) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the continued support <3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) And thank you for understanding and being kind enough to have the patience to wait for these updates. I appreciate it very much <3

Tauriel’s blood boiled at the sight of the black bearded dwarf. But a prideful smirk took over her lips as she saw the bruises and small cuts that covered his face consequential of her punches and daggers. He limped as he walked another sign that she had royally handed him what he deserved. The other dwarf, Balak, who had called her such a degrading name also made her furious but she controlled her expressions well. She could not let them have victory over making her feel angry and scared. Though if she were being honest, she did feel a slight sense of fear. She was to be a princess and she carried heirs so that made her a target. An elvish maiden carrying a dwarf’s twin children… who would have thought. That fact was bound to make countless others furious. 

Kili’s hand grabbed hers, taking her out of her private conversation with herself. 

“Are you feeling ill?” he asked her with those worried eyes of his that melted her. She gave him a quick shake of her head. 

“Nervous” she corrected. “Not ill” 

“Don't worry Freckles” 

Kili gave her a sweet small smile and left her side leaving Melori to claim where he had been standing seconds before. Tauriel lifted a brow as Melori pressed a small kiss to her temple. She held Tauriel’s stare for a few seconds as she smiled. Tauriel was far too intelligent. She was sure Melori and Kili had made a deal with each other that at least one of them would always be by her side. Tauriel gave out a small sigh but she felt warm at the thought of being cared for. 

“You and Kili have made a nice allegiance” she stated to Melori with a pointed but playful look. 

“Sshh” was all Melori answered as Kili began to speak to the dwarves. 

“You all have directly threatened my bride to be” he began. He looked taller as he glared at the dwarves in front of him. His voice was dark and deep. 

But of course Tauriel’s heart raced at the word  _ bride.  _ He had said it with no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. She loved the sound of his voice when he was protecting her. It made her heart skip faster at the ferocity in which he talked as he defended her. 

“You have endangered her life and that of my children. You all have no idea of the urge I have to kill you all right now with my bare hands. You’ve threatened her which will be the worse mistake you have ever committed in your life” 

“We owe it to our people to fight for what we believe in!” one of the dwarves cried with a fierce glare. 

Kili turned to Thorin who only wore a deadlier glare. 

“And we believe that elves should have never been allowed close to us!” another cried out. 

“It is not your duty to condemn an innocent life to death!” Thorin hissed. His voice sounded like that of a true king, loud and fierce. The venom that dripped from it was sure to make every guilty dwarf shake with fear. 

“And not only one life!” Kili intervened looking back at Tauriel whose tight fists told him she had to restrain her tears. “But three” 

Balak’s cousin, Balrik, scoffed at that. “Those children that you have fathered are not pure. They do not have a claim on anything even if Durin blood shall run in their veins!” 

Kili unsheathed his long sword in a growl. 

“How are you even sure that she carries your children?” Balrik asked, clearly wanting to taunt Kili. 

Of course it worked. Kili took a step in his direction. A step full of threats and deadly promises he wanted to fulfill. 

But Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder. There were less messy ways to end the lives of those responsible of making Tauriel and Kili feel unwelcomed and threatened in their own home. 

“You are not going to stain your blood with their blood” Thorn hurriedly said as he turned to look at the dwarves. 

“Everyone who has deliberately risen to spill royal blood will be executed” he announced, loudly and regal as ever. Gandalf and Balin exchanged proud looks as the room filled with hushed whispers. The guilty dwarves all started to protest. Balak’s and Lain’s faces paled something that brought great satisfaction to Tauriel. 

“I remind you that I did no such thing!” Daril hissed as he came forward. Thorin shook his head. 

“You have threatened them anyway” he reminded. 

Tauriel nodded. “And you did spill Melori’s blood that day” 

Melori quickly shook her head. “I believe we can overlook that. He did not deliberately attack” 

“Melori” Tauriel interrupted looking confused, but the older elf stared at Daril and then at Thorin. 

“If he can swear to never threaten Tauriel or anyone else he could be spared” 

“Melori” Kili warned looking as confused as everyone present. Alros narrowed his eyes as he thought he figured out what Melori had planned. But he still had some questions. 

“I also stand by the decision” he respectfully said bowing his head to Thorin. 

“This will need to be decided” Gandalf intervened as Kili and Thorin looked at each other with confusion clear in their eyes. “Decided at another time” 

Thorin sighed as Dwalin moved to whisper something in his ear. Alros gave Thorin a brief nod that Tauriel missed as she was busy having a silent conversation with Melori. 

“Why is he to be spared?” Lain argued. 

“Take them to the upper dungeons but keep Daril in a room with two guards with him and another two outside the door” Thorin ordered looking at Dain’s soldiers who, after getting the consent from the lord, moved to take the dwarves by restraint. The soldiers hesitated to obey but they all started to disarm the guilty dwarves. 

“Execute them all!” Kili argued with venom in his tone before anyone could walk out the door. Tauriel sighed as she knew he would lose his temper rather quickly. With that in mind she quickly went to his side and grabbed his hand with both of hers and laid her chin at his shoulder. 

“You must not also agree to this” he said looking at her. 

“Kili” Thorin interrupted. His voice loud enough to silence him but Kili kept talking and it was a final warning look from Gandalf who silenced him. Kili sighed harshly and it was Tauriel’s touch which kept him still. 

“Do as you are ordered” Dain reminded his soldiers who had frozen in place at the argument between the youngest heir and the king. 

The detained dwarves did not make their way to the door quietly and organized. They all paraded outside with arguments and curses, most of them aimed at Tauriel and Kili. Many of them had to almost be dragged outside. 

Tauriel and Kili both ignored the vile comments. The dwarves were all finally pushed down the hall and the door closed, making the only noise echo into the chamber. 

“I expect that you will explain your decision Melori” Tauriel was the first to break the silence. Her voice was filled with confusion and underlying anger. 

“He can be our spy” Melori stated with a careful look in her eye. Tauriel furrowed her brow as Kili crossed his arms. 

“What do you mean?” he asked as Melori approached Tauriel to caress her cheek. She could feel her anger but she did not move away. 

“We will make him agree with providing us with any information about random talks that occurs between the dwarves”

Tauriel looked deep in thought as Kili shook his head at once. 

“No” he hissed making his way over to Thorin. “I want him dead” 

“Nephew” Thorin then interrupted putting a hand at his shoulder. “This is a good strategy. We threaten with ending his life if he does not agree” 

“What makes you think we can trust him?” Kili asked him with wide eyes.

Melori sighed as she looked at Tauriel who was now leaning on her, her head on her shoulder. Truthfully the nausea had returned and she yearned for some warmth that existed in Melori and not the raging anger of her dwarf. 

“Because of the way he looks at her” Melori responded. At that instant Tauriel rose her head with wide eyes, confusion matching with everyone present. 

“You have noticed it, my dear” Melori said matter of factly. Tauriel’s skin crawled at the cold silent anger which radiated from Kili. She did not have to look at him to know he was glaring and cursing under his breath. His brother was at his side in an instant. 

“I have” Tauriel whispered with a great sigh. Kili met her eyes as they shared something. 

“We both have” she said, her voice louder than before. 

“Now that is surprising” Bilbo said as he stirred a small spoon in a cup of tea. 

“Another dwarf is in… love with you?” Dwalin asked as chatter broke around the room. 

“Infatuated is more like it” Kili hissed, tightening the already tight fists his hands made. Fili softly swatted him on the arm.

“It will be alright, little brother” he whispered. 

Kili patted him on the back, thankful for his comfort. They shared small brotherly smiles and Kili made his way to join Tauriel who was now seated on the soft couch. 

“Can we trust this… infatuation?” Thorin asked, stopping the chatter with his regal voice. 

“To trust him would be a risk” Bard was next to add.

“A risk that can bring forth a lot of danger” Balin noted as many nodded. 

Gandalf followed suit. “Can we indeed trust someone who tried to bring harm to Tauriel?”

“His eyes light up at the sight of her” Melori affirmed as Alros and Hastos both seemed to agree with her. 

Tauriel glanced at Kili who looked like he wanted to punch something right at that moment.

“I believe we can trust him” Melori said with a small nod. “I will personally talk with him” 

“No” Tauriel then said looking at Melori. “I will” 

She was not surprised to hear the  _ no  _ coming from a very agitated dwarven archer who made it his own responsibility and goal to deny Tauriel any danger, even the idea of it. But now she knew it was different. Kili was insanely jealous and she knew it as his hand took hers in a possessive hold. 

“He tried to kill you” Kili said reminded her. Tauriel rose a brow. 

“Is that really the reason why you don't want me to go down there and talk with him?” 

Kili’s lips thinned and ignored Tauriel’s small smile. 

“I would appreciate it if you talk with him” he then said to Melori who gave him a swift nod. Tauriel rolled her eyes as she shook her head but did not argue. 

“You could have told me of your plan Melori” Tauriel then said as everyone around them started to talk amongst each other.

Melori ran a hand down her golden loose curls and sat beside Tauriel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I needed to confirm it, my dear” she said. Kili’s discomfort was being felt and more so his anger.

“I do not like this situation” he said through gritted teeth. 

Melori gave him a small smile. “Do not fret your highness. You have not been the first to be enchanted by Tauriel”

Tauriel’s cheeks flushed as she chuckled nervously as Kili’s set jaw hardened.

Melori laughed at the young couple. “So many have been after her attention and a dwarf comes along and sweeps her off her feet” 

Kili smiled proudly then. His mood instantly improved by her comment. 

“You should know that she was the one who made the first move not me”

Tauriel smacked his arm playfully as he pressed a quick kiss to her temple. 

“I will go talk with my uncle” he then said excusing himself. 

Tauriel warned him to behave but all he did was give her a wink and questioning when he had ever behaved before.

Melori was left laughing at the playful couple after Tauriel threw a pillow which skillfully hit Kili on the head. 

“Children” Melori quickly said as Alros and Balin turned around to witness Kili throwing back the pillow towards Tauriel, messing up her hair. 

“He himself is the child” Tauriel gasped, smoothing out her distorted hair. 

“My darling you are considered a child as well”

Tauriel lifted a brow and a more serious shade fell upon her serene eyes. 

“What is it?” Melori asked, her voice lower now. 

Tauriel sighed, grabbing her warm hand with both of hers. 

“That dwarf makes me uncomfortable” she whispered with a shake of her head. “I can protect myself but I do not want Kili to pick a fight with him” 

Melori looked at Kili who was emerged in a conversation with his kin.

“He will have to learn how to set his jealousy aside. We need Daril on our side. If he hears of any threats around his fellow soldiers then he can warn us”

Tauriel nodded her head, realizing the strategy was to be a clever one. 

“I must admit it is a nice plan” 

Melori sighed and nodded. “It is wrong that we are using his own feelings to our advantage”

Tauriel shook her head. “He tried to harm me” 

“I wonder why he tried to if he cares for you”

“Perhaps his infatuation started… later”

Tauriel shrugged her shoulders and sighed, leaning her back on the wide pillows. They both sat in silence as the chatter grew around them. 

“Melori” Tauriel then said. 

Melori turned her attention to her as she waited for her to continue. There was so much that she could read in Tauriel at all times so she knew that it was to be something serious that she will say. Her eyes were almost like mirrors, reflecting off any emotion that Melori could easily read. 

“What is going to happen to Anira?” 

Melori could hear a certain venom in her voice as she mentioned that name. It was random question indeed.

“Why the curiosity?” 

Tauriel’s gaze fell down to her hands. “I couldn't imagine being locked in a small room. Not being able to roam the forest and look up at the sky” 

“That is her punishment, my love” Melori stated with a confused expression. “Her crime was a great one and you out of all should be glad she is in there” 

Tauriel gave her a quick nod. “I am but..” 

Melori knew there was more she wanted to say but they were interrupted by Kili. 

“Our appetite is growing by the second” he announced with a smile that was bright and toothy. His spirit and mood were certainly lifted. Tauriel knew for a fact that he was satisfied with the execution of those who had attacked them… well almost all of them. 

“I love seeing that smile” Tauriel whispered as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Melori smiled to herself and looked away to give the couple some privacy in the crowded room.  She caught Alros and Hastos calling her over and knowing Tauriel was in more than capable hands, she walked away towards them. 

Kili had Tauriel laughing in no time and soon they seemed as if they escaped to their own private little corner of the world. Tauriel threw her head back in a laugh and then Kili leaned over and playfully kissed her neck, while his hands, one at each side of her head, grasped the back of the wooden couch. He traveled north with his mouth and kissed her chin, then her lips and finally her nose. 

Tauriel’s skin chilled at the love he radiated. It was as if everything would be alright. It was as if that promise of love that they had for eachother could beat any obstacle. That moment, of having the love of her life press a million kisses to her face, was the best moment when time should have stopped because it was all perfect. 

“Your beard tickles” Tauriel complained pulling away yet truthfully she loved the sensation. 

“You love it” he whispered at her ear and her cheeks colored at the tone of voice he used. He knew she flushed by the sound of her heart thundering away. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

“Stop talking and take me to our chamber” she proposed, with a small grin that was so characteristically

_ her _ . His breath stopped at the way her teeth caught her lower lip and he almost cursed out loud at being in a busy chamber and not alone. 

“Your clothes would have already been at the floor Freckles” he assured. 

“But we will be missed at the dining hall” Tauriel finished his sentence before he had the chance. Kili gave her a sad nod. 

“You do need to eat Freckles” 

She knew that of course but she wanted him so badly… the urge to have her naked skin against his was burning her. 

“But I want you” she murmured, running her finger down the alluring and visible patch of tanned skin that was visible above the hem of his tunic. Kili’s wide smile could light up even the darkest of tunnels. Tauriel sighed as she knew she would never hear the end of this. She made her urgency and want well known and he absolutely loved it. 

“I would be a fool to keep you waiting” he replied with a quick wink and soon he got up with her in hand. They tried to keep a conversation to themselves so they wouldn't be distracted as they made their way to the door. They were subtle enough but as Kili’s hand reached for the wooden door’s handle, Ori called them. Tauriel chuckled to herself as Kili winced in place. 

“Where are ya goin. We are heading over to the dining room soon, right?” Ori asked. 

Kili was about to respond when Tauriel intervened. 

“Ori I believe I hear someone calling you” 

She said this as she pointed behind him. Ori rose a brow and turned around and in that second Kili and Tauriel escaped. They were so fast, they were around the corner before the door even closed. 

In an empty and underlit hall, Kili stopped their run and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was dying to occur. She didn't even have time to breathe in between as he kissed her senseless once again.. and again… and again. Each time as delicious, and even more, than before. 

Her breath stopped at her throat as he ducked so he could reach the end of her long dress. At finding such end, his hands climbed her legs and thighs. Tauriel could feel her knees weakening as she moaned and sighed out loud.

“You have so much clothes on” he complained as he retreated his hands and chuckled at her small noise of complaint. 

“I was cold” she stated almost wishing she had wore no tights underneath the dress. 

He kissed her then once again and lifted her so that her legs wrapped around him. He opened the first door that his hand touched and sneaked inside. He pressed her against the closed door and it was then when her hands could not hold any control and started to take off his clothes. 

His coat made its way to the floor which was joined by his tunic and undershirt. He undid her belt which held her weapons and along with her daggers, his sword joined his clothes on the floor. Her fingernails drew lines down his toned chest to his stomach. Everything about him created in her a desire that left her gasping for air. 

His hands also made themselves busy as he tried to pull down the top of her dress so he could kiss her shoulders and neck more easily. 

“I need to light a torch or something” he whispered against her lips. But instead of her reply she hungrily kissed him. 

“Alright, now you can go” she gasped, breathing in necessary air. He grinned. 

Then he quickly went outside, grabbed a torch from one of the sconces of the hall, and almost ran back inside. 

“It's a room that has tapestries I believe” she said as she allowed her eyes to focus on her surroundings. She was correct. Dusty tapestries and rugs of various sizes and designs hung on shelves on the walls and some were stacked on a table to the far right. They were grateful the room stored tapestries and not weapons… that wouldn't have been convenient. 

The torch lit up the room just enough that the tension of their desire could still roam. The shadows fought for what small amount of light was available, making them dance around. 

He looked at her then, the shadows making her look so mysterious and beautiful. Her skin was flushed and he could see that her eyes were dark and filled with desire. The top of her breasts were visible as he had pulled down on her dress. Her hair fell around her in soft waves and her lips called his. 

“I need that dress off” he urged walking towards her and kissing her with a hunger she lit up inside of him. 

She began to help him with untying the back of her dress. He turned her around, sacrificing the ability to kiss her lips, so he could see the ties and knots in the back of the dress. He drew her long hair out of the way and at last her back was being uncovered, piece by piece. She closed her eyes as she suddenly felt his lips at her back, decending down. The dress finally slacked at her waist and pooled at their feet. In another instant her tights followed and in another second she was gloriously naked. 

She felt her skin shutter at the feel of his lips at the small of her back. His hands grabbed and kissed her behind with a possessiveness that made her knees weak. His lips kissed and bit at her skin and she felt like she could no longer remain standing but in the next second he rose to his height. He kissed the back of her neck as his hands grabbed her breasts, kneading softly. 

She was left moaning his name, something that encouraged him. He chuckled at her ear as she sucked in a deep breath as his hand travelled down her stomach. His hand arrived at the place where all of her desires arose. He felt her slick arousal on his fingers and knew that he had to act upon it. She wanted him and of course he would give her never ending satisfaction. 

Tauriel was so lost in the motion that his finger was making that she did not realize that they had walked to the table. She turned around in his arms quickly and hastily so she could kiss his lips and she could finally take off his pants. 

Soon her hand grabbed ahold of him which made Kili’s breath stop for a few seconds.    
“Rather sneaky you are” he whispered, his hands climbing down her curves. 

“I know you enjoy rough once in awhile” she stated with a half laugh half moan. 

“Rough?” he asked and bit his lip. There was a mischievous light to his eyes which had Tauriel almost drooling. 

He turned her before she could count seconds. In the next moment he pushed her lightly down on the table, spread her legs and entered her in a swift movement. 

Tauriel gasped with surprise as he began to move in such a delicious rhythm. His hand pushed down on her back with enough force to make this time feel  _ different.  _ It certainly excited her nonetheless. He finally was not handling her as if she could break. 

She moaned and gasped, her mouth on her forearm to help her from crying out too loudly. Both his hands were at her hips, guiding her forward and backwards. Her breasts glided on the table in consequence of their fast movements. 

“Oh gods” she hissed and in a moment of passion her fist slammed on the table. Kili bit his lip as that desired end felt closer and closer and the image of her writhing in passion made him go insane. 

“Ah fu**” 

Tauriel laughed at his choice of words but soon after the world grew too hazy to listen to any other sound. 

“Kili” she moaned one last time as she felt his release inside of her. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses and bites to her back, careful not to put his entire weight on her. 

She was about to breath in again when everything disappeared and her legs shook. She pressed her forehead to the table as she whispered incoherent words along with his name. A small smile pulled at her lip and her eyes remaining closed, as she rode the last final waves of her pleasure induced moment. 

She turned around to meet his lips for a bruising kiss. Their tongues touched and pressed. He lifted her so she could sit on the low table. 

“How was that?” he breathed, touching her forehead with his. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him. 

She gave him a satisfied sigh and kissed him. She was sure she was further inflating his ego but she had to admit it… he was  _ amazing _ . 

“You are talented, dwarf” she announced as she watched as her hands caressed his chest and explored every inch of his skin. 

Kili bit his lip and lifted her off the table without wasting another second. Both of his hands grasped her bottom and she caught her breath at being lifted with no notice whatsoever. 

“You should let me know when you plan on doing that” she gasped with a chuckle. 

“And you should stop being so strikingly gorgeous. You are driving me insane” 

Tauriel could feel her face blushing as her back hit the ground. Several dusty tapestries were stacked on top of one another making a nice soft surface. 

“If driving you insane means that you will do what you did back there at the table again, then I will never stop” she murmured against his lips. 

“Mmhh” he mumbled as he was already kissing her neck. He was in between her legs so she could still feel his excitement which was making her breath come in short intervals. In between gasping for air at having his hands sliding down her skin, she rolled them over, so she could be on top of him. The toothy grin that she loved appeared as she looked down at him. 

“I love you” he said with another grin and grasped the sides of her face with his hands and pulled her down so their mouths could meet again. 

He sat up with her in tow and after a second of assuring a nice position, she lowered herself onto him. Her heels dug into the small of his back as she moved ever so gracefully on top of him. Their moans combined and breaths hitched in their throats. Nails dug into skin and scratches appeared. Their naked bodies seemed to fit so perfectly with each other and their movements were well rehearsed. 

In between their passionate kisses, wandering hands, and lovemaking, time escaped. Burdens and fears hid away under the tapestries for what felt like a century yet no more than an hour or two must have passed. 

“Are you hungry now?” he asked as they laid there, exhausted. 

Tauriel giggled as he pressed small kisses to her stomach. They had stopped of course because Kili had become distracted by kissing her stomach and talking to the little beings inside. 

“I know they can hear me” he said and Tauriel ran a hand through his hair with a bright smile. She agreed with him wholeheartedly because there was no way she could deny him that comfort with facts.  

“They can hear you” she confirmed. “Which would also mean they heard us while... “

Kili’s eyes widened as he chuckled nervously. 

“Thank you for bringing that up Freckles” he accused as he moved to kiss her lips. 

“You’re welcome” she shot back with wit. 

“You are the loudest” he announced and Tauriel rose a brow.

“Excuse me? You are louder!” 

Kili chuckled and shook his head. He came closer to her and locked gazes.

“You, my love, do not know how to keep quiet” 

Tauriel rolled her eyes. 

“You moan and moan” he whispered and took her bottom lip in between his. 

“Shut up dwarf” she playfully accused pushing him away. 

“But of course I love to hear you cry out in passion” he said with a wink and his hands, which roamed her back, reached down and squeezed her behind. 

“I hate you” she said before kissing him with enough heat to elevate the temperature in the room. 

“You love me, elf” he shot back as she straddled him. She saw how the excitement in his eyes shone brighter at the thought of being inside of her once again but instead of that, she teased him… wickedly teased him. She planted her hands at his toned stomach and stroked herself along the length of him, slowly and steadily. He closed his eyes and grasped her thighs as the friction got deliciously elevated. He bit his lip as she arrived at his tip for a third time, hoping she would finally allow him in yet unfortunately she did not stop her movements.

“So evil” he hissed and Tauriel had to laugh out loud as he pouted. Kili stood up, pressed his chest to hers and kissed her passionately. 

“Evil elf” he repeated as he then rolled them over. He grabbed her hands and brought them to the top of her head and kissed her senseless. 

“Make me scream again then” she whispered at his ear and of course he had to obey her order. 

Soon they both cried out each others names. Incoherent words filled the room along with the dancing shadows. Their movements slowed due to exhaustion that left them both satisfied. 

“Amazing” he murmured as she wordlessly nodded. She cuddled next to him and buried her head at his neck. Her long hair surrounded them both and it stuck to both of their slightly sweaty bodies. After some time of lazy talks and small kisses their bodies cooled and the cold made itself known. 

“I think dinner may very well be over” he said. 

Tauriel chuckled and looked over at him. “I think it is, darling” 

“How about we sneak off, take a bath and I go and steal some food” 

“And we eat in bed?” she asked before he could finish. He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“You make some good plans, dwarf” 

“Making you mine against a table was a good plan as well” he noted with a bright and cocky smile. 

She softly smacked him across the chest for his sly comment but of course she agreed.

“Yes” she murmured, kissing his cheek. His laugh echoed down the hall and it made her heart skip various beats at hearing such a beautiful sound. 

* * *

The dungeons smelled of decay and darkness and it was only by lighting several torches that the dwarves could see inches ahead.

Rungol, Lord Dain’s right hand and keeper of the guard, hurried along the guilty dwarves. 

“How could you follow such command?” Balrik hissed and snarled trying to undo the tight binding at his wrists.Lain was next to throw various curses at those who pushed them forward. 

“I follow orders, unlike you” Rungol replied with a hiss of his own. The tattooed and muscular older dwarf glared at Balrik, enough to have the younger dwarf silence his next words. 

But Balak was more courageous. “You should be ashamed of yourself!” 

He cried out this as he was pushed into a small cell. Rungol slammed the steel bars shut, twisted the key and glared at Balak. 

“You should be ashamed of attacking a lass who carries life within her” he said, venom dripping from his tone. Balak only snarled and laughed cruelly. 

“What would your parents make of such a crime? Your honor lays dead on the ground, stepped on and abandoned” Rungol continued. Balak hissed and slammed his hands on the bars. 

“Do not speak of me of honor!” he cried. “I have done my duty to try and abolish such abominations that demon elf carries!” 

Rungol shook his head. “Only monsters would wish death upon unborn children. But you are the demon for trying to bring forth death to them” 

He walked away then as Balak was left screaming and cursing as the rest of the eleven dwarves. 

Twelve of them would be executed. In total six had attacked Tauriel and Melori at the hall, Lain and the others. The other six, including Balak and Balrik, had deliberately attempted to bring harm to Kili at the dining hall. And of course they all had directly threatened Tauriel and the babes. 

“We will be killed” one of them whispered in awe. 

“I did not expect Thorin to punish us to death” Balrik hissed as he turned to look at Balak’s cell, which was directly in sight of his. 

“You said he would not do this!” he accused as Balak came into the view. The shadow of the torch next to his cell casted shadows across his face. 

“I underestimated him!” he said, trying to defend himself. 

“You had a plan. I presume it will not work now??” Lain asked, his cold eyes fixed in front of him. 

They all broke the silence with more threats and curses. 

“I will kill that blasted she elf when I get out of here!” Lain hissed loudly, his eyes weaving a promise that he etched with slamming his hands on the cells. “I will erase the smirk she had on her face” 

“You could not do it before. I doubt you could do it now” one of them said in a chuckle. 

Lain snarled. “I will try it even if it is the last thing I do!” 

Balrik nodded. “I will also try. One last time” 

Balak shook his head silently yet his mind was working out a plan. He turned it over and over in his mind as his fellow prisoners argued and screamed at each other, laying the blame to anyone else but themselves. 

“You will regret being born Prince Kili” Balak silently whispered. His eyes glistened with darkness and threat. His plan could and will work. 

* * *

_ They entered their elven halls as the night got darker and colder. Melori congratulated the guards for a successful run and then she and Alros headed to the main meeting chamber. _

_ They both entered to find the council members, Thranduil and a few of his most trusted advisors, all seated around the large table. They all stopped their conversations as Melori and Alros entered. They were both bloodied and dirty from the small battle that had taken place minutes before. _

_ “I must assume that you were successful?” Thranduil asked, surveying their bloodied clothes.  _

_ Alros gave him a swift nod. “We killed all of those who were closer to the main trail” _

_ “They were waiting for us” Melori followed suit as she sat down next to one of their most talented healers, Irian.  _

_ She looked down at her bulging stomach and gave her a small smile. The expecting healer returned it with a smile of her own. _

_ “They were waiting for you?” she asked with a confused look in her dark eyes. _

_ Both Alros and Melori confirmed it. _

_ “They are after her” Arandor stated with a tone of regret deep in his voice. _

_ “They are aware that she is staying here” Alros said and looked over at Melori in time to catch the way her hand on the table turned into a fist. Her eyes darkened and everything about her serene aura changed.  _

_ “Let them come” she hissed as she rose to her feet. She needed to return to Tauriel. She missed her voice and yearned to have her in her arms.  _

_ “I need to go” Melori said, making her way to the door. _

_ “Tauriel is with my brother” Arandor quickly announced. “We tried to get her to sleep but she wanted to wait for you”  _

_ Melori’s eyes brightened then.  _

_ “She's in the library” Irian then said. “The lanterns there were the only distraction that kept her from crying because you did not return” _

_ “Thank you” Melori said as she quickly turned around. The door closed behind her as she heard conversations being renewed. She knew that her duty was to stay and hear every detail of their plans but at the moment a small elleth was all that filled her thoughts so she almost ran to the library. She stopped at the door as she heard a small giggle pierce the silence. A smile immediately appeared at her face. Tauriel had indeed taken ahold of everything that she was and made it her own.  _

_ “Ah so you have met our little addition” she announced as the library doors closed behind her.  _

_ Legolas looked up from the small stacks of books Tauriel was constructing and then she gasped as she saw Melori standing there.  _

_ “Melori!”  _

_ She jumped off the big chair and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. Melori took a few steps closer to her and finally whisked her off the floor and into her arms.  _

_ “Hello my darling” she whispered as Tauriel wrapped her short arms around her neck. Melori caressed her hair down her back as she happily sighed.  _

_ “You came back!” Tauriel exclaimed as she clapped her little hands and then pressed several kisses to her cheeks.  _

_ The older elf gave her a sad smile as she could see fear lurking in Tauriel’s eyes. She really thought she'd never come back.  _

_ “I will always come back” _

_ Hearing that brought a sense of calmness into the little elleth. Melori’s warmth and hugs was everything she needed to be able to breathe a little easier.  _

_ “I see that you have met the acquaintance of the Prince” _

_ Legolas, who was smiling already at the tender scene in front of him, rose from his chair and walked over to the pair. _

_ “Daeron had to attend to some business” he announced. “Besides, I had to meet the little redhead everyone is talking about” _

_ At this he touched the cute little tip of Tauriel’s nose causing her to giggle.  _

_ “Thank you” Melori said chuckling as Tauriel yawned and it had been one of the most adorable sights she had ever seen.  _

_ “We should get some rest” Melori announced as Tauriel laid her head at her neck. Her eyes began to close and her body went limp.  _

_ “You shall. It has been a long day” Legolas whispered as to not stir Tauriel awake. Her little thumb went into her mouth and she began to suck on it. She was in fact a babe.  _

_ “It has been a long day” she agreed, caressing Tauriel’s cheek as she spoke. “I'm sure long days are fast approaching” _

_ Legolas’ eyes narrowed with curiosity but eventually nodded. He knew Melori had grown attached to the little redhead. He felt it in the way she stood: love and protectiveness eased their way around her.  _

_ “She is safe here” he stated. “You can let down your guard”  _

_ “I know that she is safe here. I’ll kill anything that wants to cause her harm”  _

_ Legolas knew that was a promise she had made to herself. _

_ “Sleep. For tonight allow yourself some rest” Legolas proposed looking up at the tall elf. She gave him an affirmative tilt of her head. _

_ “I shall see you tomorrow”  _

_ They bid their goodbyes and soon Melori made her way to her chamber. Tauriel slept the entire way but as soon as she was to set her on the bed and off her arms she stirred awake and started to cry. _

_ “Don't be frightened my darling” Melori soothed picking her right up and bringing her close to her chest. Tauriel shook as she cried but soon she stopped.  _

_ “I want to sleep here with you” she sleepily protested. _

_ “You are, my love. I was just going to set you down” _

_ Tauriel rubbed her eyes as Melori settled her on the bed once again. _

_ “But now that you are awake we shall get you out of that dress into something light and comfortable. Tauriel agreed and soon she wore a white sleeping gown. It was the smallest piece of clothing Melori had seen. And of course she chuckled as she slipped some small socks on Tauriel’s feet.  _

_ “There” she announced, kissing her forehead. “All ready for bed” _

_ “You are not going to leave right?” she asked, her little pout forming. _

_ Melori shook her head. “I am just going to change into my sleeping gown and we shall sleep alright?” _

_ The little elleth seemed to process the information and finally she gave Melori a small nod. Melori stood up as she went towards her wide wooden closet and she noticed that Tauriel’s eyes followed her. The little one’s trust issues were evident and it was obvious that she was terrified of being left alone.  _

_ Melori threw privacy out the window as she chose to not change in the washroom. Besides, Tauriel was a a little elf lass so it did not seem inappropriate. She changed and did her best to wipe the blood and filth off her skin.  _

_ Soon Melori was ready to finally climb into bed. Her exhaustion finally caught up to her strong body.  _

_ “You are so sleepy” she said in a small chuckle as Tauriel yawned. It seemed as if every little action she made was adorable and so delicate. _

_ “I am” the little elleth whispered as Melori gathered her next to her. She traced her jawline and pressed a small kiss to her forehead.  _

_ “You shouldn't have waited for me” Melori softly scolded.  _

_ Tauriel pouted and hid her little face in Melori’s neck. She sighed as she gave up trying to scold the little being who had been through so much in one day.  _

_ “It's alright darling. I'm here now” she whispered. She hoped having her there helped her feel calm but she knew she could never replace her parents and that pained her. Tauriel had seen so much and she was only a babe. She did not allow her proficiency in speech fool her of her true age but that even proved that she was far more intelligent than any child she had come across of.   _

_ “You won’t leave me?” she heard her ask. Her voice shook as she looked up to meet Melori’s eyes.  _

_ “I will never leave you” she murmured, wiping her tears, that escaped her eyes, off her cheeks. “I will take care of you” _

_ Tauriel’s little finger caressed her cheek. “Promise?”  _

_ Melori nodded holding her little hand at her cheek with her own and pressed a kiss to her palm.  _ _  
_ _ “I promise” she whispered looking deep into her eyes. “I know I cannot replace your parents my darling, but I will protect and love you as they did”  _

_ Tauriel smiled through her tears. “You are not too old to be my nana”  _

_ Melori chuckled. “Hopefully I'm not”  _

_ She saw the little one smile with her eyes closed. She cuddled next to Melori and her little hand grasped her nightgown as if she was afraid she would leave her side.  _

_ “Goodnight my darling” she whispered pressing yet another kiss to her forehead. She watched her fall into a comfortable sleep. Her finger moved to trace the bridge of her nose down to her chin.  _

_ “I met you a few hours ago and I cannot seem to fathom the possibility of being away from you” she said to the silence around her as she stared at the sleeping little being next to her. Her soft breathing was reassuring; it brought peace to her. A peace she had never met before. It was as if suddenly the sky came crashing down on top of her with a magnitude of feelings she could not decipher at once. Never in the many centuries she had been alive had she felt the instinct to protect someone as she wanted to protect Tauriel. Did new mothers welcoming life into this world feel like this? A sudden rush of excitement and love and even fear? It was all new to her. Of course she cared for others but she had never felt like this before.  _

_ Tauriel stirred next to her, her curly auburn hair was wildly messy around her small head. She was a beautiful child and now Melori was responsible for her. Fear sunk in, like a heavy rock crashing onto her chest. She would have to change so much of herself to even be able to care for Tauriel. Her recklessness would have to stop as she had to think of her now. She would raise Tauriel as her own and she vowed to protect her with her life and that was something she etched on stone. She hoped she would do well.  _

_ The wind knocked gently on her window and the cold crept inside through the glass. She snuggled next to Tauriel and made sure she was nicely tucked underneath the covers.  _

_ Melori ran her fingertip across her small cheeks, touching her small freckles that ran across them and atop her small nose. It was as if a thousand tiny stars had been scattered on her small face and her hair was so red as if it was spun from an afternoon sunset.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Lol this chapter was really all over the place but I hope it was enjoyable :) I have been doubting my writing as of late so bear with me lol. Some executions may be on their way 3:) MORE drama is coming! Pls let me know your thoughts/comments. See ya all soon :)


	66. Snow Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am a very serious fanfic writer and this is a serious story" *writes about snowball fights*

The cold night gave away to a warmer morning. Sunshine escaped through the cracks of the grey clouds which littered the sky. It was a strange day where snow did not fall and the sun made a rare appearance.

The entire landscape glittered as tiny streaks of sunlight hit the snow. It was well known that it was the eerie calm before the storm. The lightning before the thunder. The calm showers before thunderstorms. And the smiles before laughs.

Virgin snow was disrupted by the inhabitants of Erebor. Children played and ran on the soft snow that had fallen the previous night. Their laughter carried along with the soft breeze that caressed cold cheeks. Hands were warmed by warm breaths and bodies numbed at the cold that made its presence unforgettable. 

"Smell that fresh air" Melori said in a content sigh. "I love the smell of such mornings"

"We’ve been inside for far too long" Tauriel agreed as she looked up to the sky. Being inside a mountain that shielded away the cold was comforting but there was something almost magical about being under the open sky.

But in that moment of peace, a snowball came hurtling towards her. She stepped off to the side as she raised her brow. Kili and Hastos looked to one another and laughed.

Melori narrowed her eyes and in the next second she threw two perfectly made balls of snow in the direction of the culprits. She held a grin at her lips as she crossed her arms. Her deadly aim was then applauded by Alros who couldn’t help but laugh at Kili’s attempt to jump out of the way of the next snowball she threw.

"Oh darling" Tauriel said, approaching Kili. “You shouldn’t challenge Melori to a game of aim’

He laughed at her wit and proceeded to pick her up and spin her. Tauriel’s laugh lifted his mood and made his heart sing.

“I happen to love the snow” he shot back, setting her feet back on the ground.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “Do you also love it when it is thrown at your face?”

And once again, before he could answer, another snowball was thrown in his direction. A very serious snow fight then commenced between the elves and some of the dwarves. Melori’s superb skill at archery was then very evident as she moved at a speed that even Tauriel could not achieve. But even then their moment of playfulness set them off at ease. Their laughter rang around and echoed off from the mountain that stood above them, tall and proud.

Gandalf smiled as he witnessed the cheerful atmosphere.

“It is nice to admire the simple side of life” he said as Bilbo and Thorin nodded their agreement.

Thorin laughed and shook his head as Kili tried to miss a hit from Alros. He saw his nephew dive into the snow and caused Tauriel to topple over with him. They both laughed as they were covered with the white dust.

“We all needed such break” he then said. “But we do need to finish fixing the entrance before we turn on all the furnaces”

“It will be done cousin” Dain announced, walking up to Thorin and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“We have skilled dwarves who are almost finished with the entrance. And those who are working on the furnaces say we can turn them on this afternoon”

Bilbo smiled at such announcement. He yearned for some warmth.

“Very well” Thorin said through a smile. “We appreciate your help Dain”

The dwarf dismissed the gratitude. “No need to thank me cousin. It is my pleasure to help my kin”

Thorin tilted his head in gratitude nevertheless.

The laughter and ruckus from the fight gathered their attention and even Bilbo and Dain joined in on the fun.

“You shall all run as I will decimate you all” Dain threatened with a cocky smile. Melori and Tauriel took up the challenge and they both attacked him. Bilbo supplied the snowballs while the elves threw them. Dain dived to miss their attacks and soon enough he was defeated. He laughed as he sat on the snow covered floor. Even with Kili’s help they had lost to both elven lasses.

“I shall have my revenge” he cried out from the floor while Kili laughed beside him, breathing in harshly from the exhaustion. Dain grinned and shook his head.

“Those elves are deadly with aim” he grunted.

“They sure are” Kili said as he helped Dain rise to his feet.

The wind picked up then and the dusty snow began to fly around them. Kili could not stop staring at Tauriel with wide eyes as she looked ever so mesmerizing. Her wild locks danced around her. The deep maroon shades of red sparkled in the contrast of the white snow behind her. She looked happy and for the first time in many days she appeared to be at utmost peace. The fresh air did her good and of course Melori lifted her spirits as well. He wanted to always see that carefree grin on her face. She had the most charming laugh, he thought.

Tauriel approached him with a smile. “You are quiet, my love”

He chuckled as she stepped into his arms, and reminding her of what it was to be mesmerized by his immediate warmth.

“I love hearing your laugh” he whispered against her hair. “It is music to my ears”

Her cheeks colored with a pretty rosy color as he ran his lips to them. And then he captured her lips in a sweet and soft kiss.

“You really do know how to speak the sweetest of words” she murmured, diving into the kiss once again. They lost themselves in their own little world until the wind picked up drastically and they were both entangled in it.

“We should head back inside” Tauriel suggested, as she saw more of their companions walking towards the entrance.

They both made their way towards Melori and Alros who were dusting off as much snow as they could manage.

“I hate snow” Alros grumpily hissed as Kili and Tauriel both laughed. Melori tried to mask her chuckles as she patted him on his shoulder.

“Kili could you walk with Alros?” Melori then asked. “I have something I would like to discuss with Tauriel”

The lovers looked at each other with slight confusion but Kili ultimately nodded, giving Tauriel a kick kiss on the cheek. He was not one to even begin to argue with Melori. Both males begin to walk alongside Fili and Hastos as Tauriel and Melori stayed in place.

“What do you want to talk about?” Tauriel asked as Melori threw an arm around her as they began to walk.

“I want to ensure that you feel comfortable with making that dwarf our spy” Melori started with a serious look in her eyes. “It is important to me that you are not worried about it”

Tauriel sighed deeply, looking in Kili’s direction. “He gets jealous easily. I just don't want him to start a fight with Daril”

Melori gave her a single nod. “We will talk with him. Kili must understand that this is one tactic to use so we know of what the dwarves speak amongst each other”

Tauriel agreed wholeheartedly. “If it would serve a purpose then I agree”

“We cannot make everyone agree with the relationship between you and Kili but at least we can try to have a peace of mind. You cannot make this your home with the fear that you could be attacked”

Melori’s words rang in truth.

“I do wish to be able to not feel like a guest here” she said looking up at Melori with saddened eyes.

Melori was about to respond with reassuring words when she suddenly stopped walking. Her hold on Tauriel tightened.

“What's wrong?” Tauriel asked, her eyes suddenly alert.

Melori did not respond as she turned around to look behind them. She scanned the landscape while her hand reached for her bow.

“Melori” Tauriel said once again, with urgency in her tone as she too withdrew her bow.

“Go back” she then said, slightly pushing Tauriel back towards the mountain. Tauriel shook her head as she turned to look ahead of them to see that everyone had gone inside the mountain.

“What do you see?” she asked as Melori narrowed her eyes and focused to the left of them.

“There is something odd” she whispered. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

“I do not smell nor hear anything Melori” Tauriel replied but quickly regretted her words because Melori could sense danger around her at a speed which was admiring.

“Go inside. I will go investigate” Melori ordered with a stern look in her eyes. Tauriel shook her head again and held her ground.

“You are not going alone” Tauriel said as the older elf sighed. Melori knew she would waste her time in arguing so she allowed Tauriel to follow her.

“You are stubborn” Melori hissed. Her eyes did not leave the place of interest where something had caught her attention.

“I learned from the best”

Melori’s lips pulled in a small smile as she shook her head.

“I thought I saw something” she whispered as she scanned the mountains ahead of her.

Tauriel did not let her guard down. Melori was almost never wrong. She did not carry her bow ready to fire at just any small inconvenience.

They both disturbed virgin snow as they moved quickly up a slope.

“I don't smell orcs” Tauriel whispered.

Melori shook her head as they neared a small yard of boulders.

“Humans” she then said in a inaudible whisper. She pressed Tauriel to the nearest rock as she readied her arrow. Tauriel replaced her bow with her daggers as Melori looked at her as voices were heard.

“We should hide in Dale” one of the voices said. “Or we should go to the King Under the Mountain”

“Do not be an idiot Al” another answered. “They will see us a threat”

“You both are idiots” another, a woman, said harshly. “They have elves with them and they could have seen you yet you dared to go have a look when they were outside”

They all started to argue.

Tauriel looked at Melori with questioning eyes as she stepped back and silently ordered her to stay alert. Tauriel nodded with her daggers ready in front of her. Melori gave her a hand signal which meant that she was to follow her but in the opposite direction so they could surround the strangers.

She then saw Melori walk in between two boulders. Her hand gripped her arrow which was ready to fire at any provocation and then another arrow would be replaced at remarkable speed that only Tauriel could hope to mimic.

“You are awfully loud for not wanting to be found” Melori then said and the three strangers fell silent. The tension that floated in the cold air cut be cut by a knife.

The humans in front of her had all brown hair and dark brown eyes. Their similar characteristics made it well known that they were related. They had weapons of no great value but looked to be well crafted. They also appeared to have never seen an elf as close before as they looked at Melori with slight awe in their eyes.

That awe left as soon as it came because in the next few seconds after the visitors could process what was happening, their weapons were in their hands. At this, Tauriel walked to the other side and held her stance. One of the men turned to look at her. And this one had a bow as well and was more boy than man. As Tauriel took a closer look she noticed he did not know very well how to hold his bow. His grip was not aligned correctly. He was young so his skill must of matched his age.

“Another one” the boy announced as he felt Tauriel’s gaze. His voice shook as the older man turned towards her.

“Good morning” Tauriel announced in a bit of a smile. But then it was the woman who made a threatening advance towards her and this was when Melori released her arrow. But it was just a warning and it missed the woman’s leg by a mere inch.

“Don’t get closer to her. Or the next one will be to the back of your head” she hissed as the woman’s eyes widened at how close Melori’s arrow had been at striking her. Tauriel smiled at the dark haired woman with a little more malice then she had intended. This seem to infuriate her even more.

The two men quickly dropped their weapons at witnessing how quickly Melori could shoot them. But it was the woman who remained armed. Her glare bore into Tauriel’s eyes.

“Drop the sword and then we can talk” Melori ordered with a sharp voice. The woman’s back was to her but she could sense the threatening aura that surrounded her.

“Drop it Einar” the older of the men ordered as he raised his arms above his head.  He had seen the lethal power of elves and the golden-haired in front of him was giving off such dangerous vibes that he felt his heartbeat increase its speed.

But Einar did not drop her sword and it was until Tauriel walked towards her that she lowered it but with intent of striking her. Tauriel stopped the sword with one of her sharp daggers and turned quickly to raise her other dagger to the neck of the woman. Einar took a harsh breath as her sword fell on the floor and her skin felt Tauriel’s sharp blade.

“Who are you?” Melori hissed as she kept her bow raised. Tauriel moved closer to her with the woman in tow.

“Please don't hurt her” the boy pled in panic as he looked at Tauriel.

“Quiet Al” Einar said as Tauriel tightened her hold on her.

“Answer my question” Melori ordered with an impatient tone to her voice.

“My name is Theo and this is my brother Al and my sister Einar” the older man began to explain, his eyes alert. “We lost our way as we went around the greenwood”

“Why have you come north?” Tauriel asked.

They all stayed quiet.

“Answer” she ordered.

“We mean no harm” Theo accused as Einar began to fight against Tauriel’s restraint. She in turn forced her on her knees as her dagger still grazed her neck. The boy, Al, became seemingly infuriated and clumsily shot his arrow towards Tauriel but Melori grasped it with her hand out of the air.

Her eyes lit with fire as she broke the arrow in two and threw it to the ground. Her elongated dagger made its way to her hand and walked towards Al whose skin paled. The bottom of her dress glided across the snow as each step she took left a dangerous imprint on the frozen ground.

“He is young and reckless” Theo argued as he stood in front of his younger brother. “Forgive him”

Tauriel knew that Melori would not be discouraged so easily. She was unforgivable to any who tried to harm Tauriel so her instincts were now set on fire. Tauriel released Einar as she then quickly made her way to Melori to try and calm her down.

“Melori” she called but the enraged elf carefully pushed her aside and threw an arm in front of her and protectively clutched at her tunic.

“If you were guests then you would have knocked at the door” Melori hissed. Einar glared at her as she held her hand tight at her neck as she felt blood trickling down from a small cut caused by Tauriel’s dagger.

“What is going on here?”

It was Kili who now appeared with Alros, Thorin, Bard and Dwalin. Their weapons were raised.

Tauriel sighed in relief as Alros made his way toward them, alert etched on his eyes. Melori did not relax her stance when he came towards her but he reached to grasp her hand that held her dagger and lowered it. But her other hand that held onto Tauriel’s coat did not relax.

“A small argument occurred” Tauriel explained as Kili looked confused and worried. The older man tried to stand up but Kili quickly stopped him with positioning his sword at his neck. Thorin held out his hand towards his nephew and shook his head.

“Is there an explanation as to why you are camped in front of Erebor?” Thorin asked. Theo looked to his sister as he held onto their younger brother. Bard looked at the younger boy who couldn't be older than his own son.

“Thorin” Bard called. “They have a child with them. I am sure we can be civil about this”

“That child tried to harm Tauriel” Melori announced with a deep and dark glare. “We gave them a chance to lower their weapons”

“And I have asked for his forgiveness” Theo hissed as he held onto his younger brother.

Melori sighed as she felt the fear the younger boy was emitting. His brown eyes were wide and his fear was almost suffocating.

“Teach him that every action has a consequence and some are more deadly than others” Melori said as she relaxed her stance and walked away with her hand holding Tauriel’s.

Tauriel glanced over at Kili as he and Dwalin binded the strangers’ hands at their backs. Bard collected their weapons and Alros took a tour around the area to scout for other uninvited guests. He returned as he found none.

“You are to be given warm shelter and food” Thorin announced. That seemed to put the visitors at ease but Thorin shook his head.

“But do not expect us to be at ease with your presence” he quickly warned as they walked towards the entrance. “I am sure our hesitation is understood”

“We mean no harm” Einar reminded with a deep sigh. “We appreciate your hospitality as empty as it is, we appreciate it”

Theo shook his head at his sister’s comment. “They are offering us shelter from the cold and food, Einar. Their hospitality is not as empty”

The woman stayed silent and averted her eyes to the floor as they walked. Kili and Bard escorted the three of them as the elves led the front.

“Welcoming guests is not yet a safe route we could take” Dwalin said as he turned towards Thorin who gave him a small smile. They followed behind the group with their weapons ready at their hands.

“We will gather information after we offer them food”

Dwalin gave him a nod but Thorin could see the tense layer that gesture wore.

“We are not the type of folk to deny food to the hungry. Their scraps are evidence they haven’t had a good meal in days, lad. And they have a child with them”

The tattooed dwarf smiled as he swung his axe at his side. “You have gone soft aye”

Thorin rolled his eyes as his friend teased him.

“But I am glad” Dwalin said. “You are to be a great king”

But Thorin’s eyes hardened. “Ordering executions of some our own kin does not make a great king”

“They have put your nephew’s life and that of Tauriel in danger”

“Aye. That is what I keep keep repeating to myself”

* * *

“News of Erebor being reclaimed will fly throughout the lands” Alros said in a soft and calm voice as they entered Erebor. He often spoke in their elven tongue when he was accompanied only by his fellow elven friends.

Melori nodded as she turned her head towards the visitors. They were left amazed and mouth agape at the beauty of the famous kingdom. Their wide eyes surveyed the amazing skills that dwarves possessed.

“This mountain holds treasures that astound imaginations” Melori reminded as Tauriel and Alros heard the concern in her voice. “Any uninvited visitor should be dealt with caution”

Their voices lowered as Thorin approached. “I see your concern, Melori. I will take caution with this unfolding matter”

“I am glad” Melori replied. “I know that you will take care of this matter at best. They did say they got lost going around the forest but I do not believe that”

Thorin gave her a firm nod. “If you will allow me to deal with this then I will allow that you go talk with Daril”

At this, Melori smiled.

“Go and inform him of what he is going to be entrusted to do”

Alros shook his head and came closer to them both. “Forgive my interruption, I do not think she should talk with him alone”

“I’ll go” Tauriel and Kili both said at the exact same second. Kili rose a brow as Tauriel crossed her arms.

Thorin looked to his nephew and then to the mother of Erebor’s heirs and shook his head. He would not participate in an argument with two of the most stubborn and reckless souls he knew.

“Melori… you shall deal with this”

He walked away then to escort the humans to the dining hall.

Tauriel sighed. “Kili, you aren't comfortable with dealing with Daril”

At this Kili’s jealousy sparked. “You aren't going down there Tauriel. That dwarf has an attraction towards you”

Melori closed her eyes at the argument that started.

“Neither of you are going” she then announced with a serious shade in her eyes. “That is final. Go have some breakfast”

Tauriel and Kili looked ready to argue once again but one look from Melori stopped them both. Alros chuckled at the sheepish looks on their faces. Melori reached over and gave Tauriel a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Go eat, darling” she softly ordered. Tauriel gave up with trying to change her mind as Kili grabbed her hand and they both followed the scent of food.

“They are quite the pair” Alros said in a chuckle. Melori ran a hand through her golden locks that ran down her front.

“Stubborn and proud” she sighed. She turned towards the end of the hall to their left where the path to the dungeons was located.

“Lets go talk to this dwarf”

Alros followed her at her side. He felt an uneasy feeling that would not leave him.

“What if he chooses to decline our offer of turning him into a spy? What do we do then?” he asked. At this, Melori unsheathed her dagger which decorated her waist.

“We kill him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back :) Lets continue this shall we??  
> I am a drama queen so this chapter started with a calm tone to it but now... we're back on the drama :)  
> This fanfic is my baby so I will never abandon it <3 and I plan to update the other fics as well!


End file.
